Metamorphose
by salus gem
Summary: When terrorists bring Gringotts down on Harry's head he and the Malfoys escape Britain using appearance altering potions which completely changes Harry's lifestyle. They land in New York only devastation hits again...they have to deal with their new life. Gender change, Fem!Harry LM/HP, DM/AG
1. Chapter 1

**Metamorphose**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of te potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

**20****th**** December**

"…and finally, to Harry James Potter I so bequeath the title Lord Black and all the monies and estates owned by the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, excluding the Black trust fund in my son Draco Lucius Malfoy's name, but including my dowry fund which is given back to my birth family name in the event of my death being before that of my Husband."

Harry breathed a sigh and rubbed his forehead feeling the headache that had been threatening him for the last hour come in with a vengeance. He shut his eyes and nodded his acceptance when the Goblin in charge of Narcissa's will reading asked if he accepted.

"I accept." Harry murmured and risked a glance up to the remaining Malfoy family. Draco sat stock still, eyes wide but sight unseeing as he stared blankly forward. Next to him was his fiancée, Astoria Greengrass who held one of his hands clasped tightly in both of his. On Draco's other side was Lucius Malfoy with huge black bags beneath his eyes and a haunted look on his face. He looked weary and grief stricken, his face was a pale colour of turned milk now though and a few silent tears had dripped from the eyes of the proud aristocrat. Lucius had been a lot healthier in recent months, recovering really well from his brief but horrible stint in Azkaban, now with the death of his wife two weeks ago his health had declined with his grief.

"And so concludes the will reading of Narcissa Galatea Malfoy. You shall be given thirty minutes continued use of this room then we at Gringotts bid you to leave."

That demand was actually quite polite considering the current political climate. Sure the war with Voldemort was long over with and the world was recovering from that. But seven months later Minister for Magic Kinglsey Shacklebolt had been assassinated and a group adamantly against Creature equality had pointed the finger at the Goblins since Kinglsey had been murdered in the bank…or at least he had died in the bank but nobody knew who threw the killing curse.

Since the assassination the world seemed to have gone crazy. Harry had nearly been forced to quit auror training because he hadn't passed his final year despite the waiver from Kinglsey saying he didn't have to have his NEWTs to start training. Ron nearly had to pull out too. Thankfully the press got wind of the story and for once spun things for their benefit so they got to keep their training positions. Hermione wasn't so lucky and had been demoted but had started private study to get her NEWTs. Ginny had gone back to Hogwarts to complete her final year without Death Eater disruption. Ginny had asked to take a break from their relationship while she went back to school too, something Harry had quickly agreed to. While he loved her, he was having doubts about them as a couple and wasn't sure he could manage to have a relationship while he got over the emotional upheaval the war had put them all through. Even Ron and Hermione were taking their relationship very slowly, thank goodness since they were sharing a house with Harry still.

Harry sighed again. He had better go soon; he had only come because he had been summoned to the will reading. He had to get back to the Ministry. Auror trainee or not he was in the team guarding the voting stations for a new Minister for Magic, he had needed to calm down more than a few angry voters and protesters trying to persuade others to vote their way at the electoral buildings. It was a nightmare.

Harry stood up and wandered over to the Malfoy family. They were still sat there quietly, doing nothing.

"Lord Malfoy? I wanted to say again that I am sorry for your loss. You too Draco." Harry said carefully and quietly. Draco nodded sullenly but made no eye contact with Harry; he just looked to Astoria and his clasped hands and gripped tighter. It was the most Harry had seen him do in over an hour. Lucius however cleared his throat gruffly and stood up.

"Th-thank you Mister Potter. Your sympathies are most welcome. My wife held you in very high esteem." He said gruffly, his voice tight and it sounded like his mouth didn't want to cooperate at first to form words.

"She was an amazing woman sir. I owe her a great deal. If there is anything I can do for you and your family, please ask me." Harry said humbly, offering what he knew was a dangerous boon but at the same time he wanted to put his offer out there. The Malfoy's were still shunned in society because of their involvement during the war; Harry had stood up for them during the post-war trials and had remained civil and amiable to them which had helped with some of the stigma. Mostly though Harry had interacted with Narcissa, they got on rather well during their time together at Andromeda's house with little Teddy babbling and enjoying changing his appearance between his Godfather Harry and his Aunty Narcissa's looks. Harry genuinely liked the woman. She was everything Harry imagined a lady to be but with a generous softer side of a caring mother all rolled into one powerful witch.

"You are most kind. Any debt you owed us is fulfilled though Mister Potter, more than fulfilled."

"I know sir. But still, if there is anything else I can do I would like to help as best I can." This time Lucius just nodded to Harry's words and held out his hand to Harry. Harry accepted the handshake, the larger hand of Lucius almost swallowing his hand but the hand shake had very little power to it. There was enough firmness there to suggest cordiality and confidence, but it was a gently hand hold that spoke wonders of Lucius' weariness.

"Good day then Mister Potter."

"And you sir." Harry took his hand back and left the Hall of Wills in Gringotts. He had loads to do today it was just a shame that he was stressed already. He still hadn't done his Christmas shopping either and he had only a few days to manage all that around work.

* * *

**A few months later – 24****th**** July**

Harry swore as he grabbed his Gringotts keys from the key hook in the kitchen and shoved it in his pocket.

"Blimey mate, it's not as bad as all that!" Ron laughed. Harry shot the red head an evil look over his shoulder.

"Then you go!"

"No bloody way." Ron scoffed. "I'm not going to that parade. You're on your own mate."

"Yeah, thanks a heap." Harry grumbled giving the letter on the table a baleful look. The new Minister for Magic, the third since January, had decided to hold a Celebration in honour of Harry Potter and Harry had received a letter that demanded he attend, followed by another letter from his boss ordering him to attend. Harry wasn't happy. He hadn't planned on celebrating his 20th Birthday that way at all. Now, it seemed, he had no choice and since his friends weren't invited he'd have to go alone. He'd also have to go and buy dress robes, summer dress robes too because he only owned winter dress robes and it was far too hot at the moment to eve hold those robes let alone wear them.

"Any time. So you off shopping then?"

"Yeah, I suppose I'd better get it over and done with. I need to pick up some things for Andy too. She said she was out of Pepper-up potions and some other things. I wrote them all down. I can do that today; kill two birds with one stone."

"Sure. In that case I'll see you later. Oh, by the way. Hermione and I are going on a date tonight. Do you think when we get back you could maybe make yourself scarce, you know? Please?"

Harry laughed at the awkward question but nodded his head. Ron and Hermione were having a lot more date nights recently and they were having a lot more intimacy around the house. Ron had taken to warning Harry in advance since Harry had accidentally walked in on them a month back having intimate relations in the lounge. Harry had also taken to storing his invisibility cloak in his pocket so that if he did arrive home during their date night he could don the cloak and get up to his room without destroying their 'mood'.

"Will do. I'm off then. See you later. Good luck with work."

"Yeah, you lucky bugger having today off."

"Hey, you get weekends off!" Ron just waved off his complaint and took a long slurp of his coffee. Harry hid a grimace, he might not have a lot of table manners but he knew slurping wasn't good. Harry turned away and walked to the floo. The pot of floo powder was on the edge of the mantle and Harry took a deep breath before grabbing some and tossing it onto the embers. Fire leapt up immediately and then crackled into a bright green flame. Harry stepped into the fireplace, thankful that unlike Ron he didn't have to stoop to get into the hearth.

"Leaky Caldron!" Harry demanded clear and concisely. Rooftops, chimney pots, rooms, fireplaces all flashed in front of his eyes, green light tinting every view and swirling soot casting shadows and obscuring his vision. With a bump Harry landed and tumbled forwards landing flat on his stomach. Laughter started, as usual, accompanied by some sneers and mocking calls. One large group of people all dressed in black or brown robes and eating a sloppy porridge breakfast in the back corner were especially enthusiastic with their jeering. Harry flushed with embarrassment and got to his feet rubbing the back of his neck. He had, after all the adventures over the years, mastered apparation. Floo travel and portkeys on the other hand were still hard and Harry often lost his balance.

"You and those clumsy feet are gonna get you into trouble one of these days Mister Potter." Tom's broad Yorkshire accent was filled with humour. Harry gave him a rueful glance but couldn't stop the smile.

"I'm never going to get the hang of the floo."

"Ah, you will one day. It just takes practise." Harry winced and Tom shot him a knowing look.

"Yeah well, I'll just stick with apparition and flying thanks." Harry grumbled and made his way through the patrons at the pub and out into the courtyard. Tapping the bricks to open Diagon Alley was Harry's favourite method of entering the alley. It brought back only good memories and as the wall opened Harry felt himself smile a little. The wizarding world might be under a lot of stress at the moment with the constant change in leadership and the minor acts of terrorism, the, unstable relationships between wizards and creatures and he various groups running for election shouting and rallying abuse at opponents…all that might be happening but Diagon Alley was Diagon Alley and the hustle and bustle of shoppers rarely changed.

Harry darted around the various groups of teenagers gathering with their friends for shopping trip and to catch up on what happened since Hogwarts. Some were already eating ice cream at nine o'clock in the morning. There were parents taking young children to get their Hogwarts equipment or just to shop in the magical alley. A street vendor muttered with a group of four men dressed in leather outer robes. They were talking low and their heads were bent together. Harry frowned at them as he passed and the vendor accidentally met his eyes. Harry thought it was suspicious the way the vendor pulled back from conversation and gestured to Harry catching the other men's attention. Harry frowned further as the other men turned and saw him there before standing tall and giving him a half-hearted bow and tip of their heads. Harry sighed, maybe they weren't so suspicious after all, that was typical behaviour of many proud men who felt they should acknowledge the presence of the Saviour! At least the half bows were a damn lot better than the group of giggling teenager's reactions. The gaggle of girls were giggling and talking in high pitched voices as they pointed rudely at him. Harry rolled his eyes, and Ginny wondered why Harry had never even thought of dating after they had broken up.

Gringotts loomed up ahead. The huge marble white building was imposing and impressive but the presence of armed goblins at every entrance and window spoke volumes of how Gringotts was unsettled. They still continued their business with the Wizarding world, guarding money and other duties, but relations were incredibly strained and tensions were high.

Harry waited patiently in the short line to get to the goblin he needed to talk to about visiting his vault. In the line next to him were the Malfoy family. Draco Malfoy was gallantly escorting his bride Astoria on his arm, both of them dressed regally. Lucius Malfoy stood behind them, head held imperiously high and dressed head to toe in black formal robes that looked stifling though Lord Malfoy didn't seem like he was too hot. Harry supposed the Lord was a lot better with cooling charms and charms for his appearance than Harry was. Draco was dressed in formal robs too but they were looser and lighter in colour, an imperial blue colour with elaborate stitching in a weaving pattern around his neck line and cuffs. Astoria Malfoy, nee Greengrass as of four weeks ago, was dressed in light blue robes, summer sky coloured blue with the glimmer of sequins or, Harry supposed being that it was the Malfoy's they were talking about, diamonds.

Harry wouldn't be surprised if the Malfoy's had robes made with gold, diamonds and precious gems. They were absurdly rich still, the war doing nothing to affect their gold as a vicious newspaper article had pointed out. They had listed all the wealthiest people in the wizarding world for the month of May. Some potions maker was top of the list, followed by the maker of Bertie Botts every flavour Bean. The Malfoy's came afterwards only a hundred galleons short of the sole descendent of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. Ollivander was on the list next as were several members of different Pureblood families like the Bones', Greengrass' and the Selwyn family as a whole. Harry was listed next on Britain's most Wealthy Wizards list. Because of war reparations, which Harry had tried to refuse with no success, inheriting the Black family fortune which also included all the Lestrange gold, Harry had also received gold from the Potter family.

"Key?"

"Keys." Harry corrected as he fished in his pockets to find where he shoved his keys. He hoisted them out of his pockets and was raising his eye line to the Goblin again when his eyes caught Draco Malfoy's gaze accidentally as the blonde passed around a corner following a Goblin to a cart to get to their vault. Draco gave Harry a smile, which Harry thought was odd, but Harry did return it. Happiness suited the Malfoy's and lord knew they deserved some.

"Mister Potter? Key!" The goblin demanded once more.

"Right, er, sorry." Harry handed the key over to the goblin who took it, inspected it closely then nodded and scribbled something with his quill on the book before him.

"Withdrawal?"

"Yes. About one hundred galleons." The goblin arched a large, hairy brow and pursed his lips.

"Specific amount?" Harry could have rolled his eyes.

"I'll take one hundred galleons." The goblin looked at the three keys held in his hand and Harry knew what was going to come next. Hurriedly Harry spoke again. "I'll take it from the Potter vault, from my vault specifically."

"Very well. Follow me." The goblin got down from his desk and made to the platform where the carts were. The goblin climbed in first and Harry carefully climbed in afterwards. A warrior goblin got in immediately afterwards holding his axe threateningly. The bank goblin turned to Harry with a stern look. "I must remind you that your wand will remain in its holster at all times, any attempt to pull your wand will result in your immediate death. Do you understand?"

Ah yes, new goblin rules. Harry nodded his understanding and showed the warrior goblin next to him where his wand was stored. The warrior goblin nodded once and narrowed his eyes on Harry, keeping the intense stare piercing Harry as the cart took off at ninety miles an hour down the tracks and into the vaults.

The cart came to an abrupt halt a few minutes later outside Harry's vault and the goblin waved Harry off the cart to see to his vault. Harry slid the key into the lock and turned it carefully then pulled it out and waited for all the magical mechanisms to finish their processes to open the door. The door creaked open and Harry stepped inside his personal vault. There weren't stacks of gold like there were in the Black vault, nor were there many special possessions or heirlooms, any of those were in the Potter family vault or in the Black vault, not in Harry's vault. Harry dropped down to his knees and started piling up the galleons into stacks of ten, after collecting eight stacks of ten Harry started counting out the right amount of sickles and knuts to make up the rest so he had plenty of change should he need it.

Harry bagged up his money into the money sack he carried with undetectable extension charms on it and weightless charms, and attached the sack under his robes. He left the vault and was just about to push the door closed when there was a tremendous screeching alarm. Harry spun around to look at the goblins he had come wit. They were both looking upwards, up the enormous cliff of rock and up in the direction they had all come from.

"What was that?"

"Security alarm!" The warrior goblin spat out angrily. He gave a sharp wave to the banker goblin who quick as a flash hit the control lever on the cart.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Harry ran forward.

"Filthy wand bearer! You are probably the cause of this!" The banker goblin spat and the cart took off zooming along the tracks. Harry ran after it as far as he could on the small ledge outside his vault.

**BOOM!**

The ground rumbled, stones fell and the whole cliff face Harry was on shuddered and shook. Harry was lurched forwards, barely managing to grab the cliff wall next to him to stop himself falling down the ravine. The two goblins on the cart weren't so lucky. The sudden, violent tremble the ground had jolted the tracks and the art. The banker goblin was thrown from the cart and fell with a deafening scream down the ravine. The warrior goblin nearly fell too but held the cart as it continued to speed away.

**BOOM!**

"**SCREEEEEE!**"

Harry held desperately to the cliff wall as he heard the second boom, it sounded worse than the first. The screech that came after sounded suspiciously like a …

A horde of dragons with jets of fire bursting viciously from their lips soared up from lower down the cliff.

"SHIT!" Harry swore and threw himself backwards. There was nowhere to hide! He was going to be dragon food if whatever causing those booms didn't get him first!

"SCREEE!" There was a crunch and a scratch. A crack followed the sound of rocks falling against each other. Another screech. Harry's heart beat was in his throat. What was causing that sound? It sounded like…it sounded like something heavy on the cliff. Harry edged forwards and peeked over the side of the ledge carefully.

"**Merlin!**" Harry cursed and threw himself backwards again. A dragon with a damaged wing and welts, cuts and damage all over its body was climbing the wall of the cliff right below him. Those horrible black eyes pinned on Harry when he saw movement.

"Scree! Scree! Scree!" The dragon screeched and the sound of scratching claws on rock and rocks crumbling filled Harry's ears. Oh dear god he was going to be dragon meat!

Harry looked around for a place to hide. He was on a ledge outside his vault! There were no big rocks to hide behind, no caverns…nothing!

"Scree!" A burst of flame jet up behind him. Harry jumped and spun around, drawing his wand from its holster. Who was he kidding! He couldn't stand up to a dragon alone! Injured or not you couldn't kill a dragon alone! A white jaw slowly appeared over the ledge, rising slowly but surely. Black eyes peeked over the edge and pinned on Harry. Harry clenched his fist around his wand, frantically thinking through spells he could use.

**BOOM! CRASH!**

The noises made Harry jerk. The ground beneath his feet crumbled and shook tremendously. It was like there was something in the ground banging and smashing its way through the very stone beneath Harry's feet. Dust and small stones shook and vibrated along the floor by his toes, some vibrating so much they travelled and toppled off the edge of the platform. Stones fell above him and Harry threw up an arm to protect his head while keeping his wand poised out in front of him.

The dragon wailed as some larger stones fell on top of it and the claw that had reached over onto the platform Harry was standing on scratched at the earth in a desperate attempt not to fall. The ground groaned again and jerked so hard that Harry tumbled to the floor. The stone beneath the dragon's claw started crumbling, cracking and breaking. The dragon wailed again. A stalactite fell and crashed to the floor just next to Harry's right foot, the collapse of the minerals as it hit the ground sent sharp rocks and shards shooting off in different directions. They tore through Harry's trouser leg and some stabbed into his shins and foot. Harry gritted his teeth against the pain and looked up to see if he was in danger of any more falling near him or, worse, on him. The ceiling was littered with enormous stalactites, all shaking and juddering in time with the grinding of the earth.

Harry searched for a safer place to go and his eyes fell on the vault door. He darted towards it, fumbling with his keys trying to get the right key out of the ten on his key ring. He dropped the keys twice and heard a screech behind him once more and a frantic scratching against rock. The dragon was coming, the ground was still quaking and there were massive spikes about to fall and impale him at any Merlin given minute. Harry prayed for his usual luck when it came to getting out of scrapes, he begged for a steady hand to unlock the bloody freaking stupid door!

Finally Harry wedged the key in the lock, hurriedly turned it and yanked it back out waiting impatiently for the door to unlock and open. The ground shuddered and creaked again, the groaning from the earth and stone as it was forced to deal with whatever strain it had been faced with echoed around the ravine.

A jet of heat threatened at Harry's back. Harry gasped then shouted out his panic as he saw the dragon behind him pulling himself up onto the platform. Blood oozed profusely from its wounds, a gouge was taken out of its eye and the side of its face. It had a frantic look in its eye, a ravenous look and tortured look of a starving and hurt dragon seeing a meal. Harry grabbed at the handle of the door trying desperately to open it. He could still hear the mechanisms working behind the door though; it wasn't ready to open yet. The dragon took a step forwards, its eyes pinned on its meal. Harry yanked at the door again, it was no good.

There was a loud crack. Another loud boom tore through the air followed by loads of high pitched, pain filled screams, screeches and shouts. Behind the dragon Harry saw an avalanche of rocks fall but not just rocks, people too. The dragon reared back and smashed the falling rocks with its spiked head and claws. It caught something in its teeth and Harry stared in horror as he saw a young child there. It had gash on its head that was bleeding profusely into long wavy red hair and the bone in its leg was sticking out of the skin. The child let out a pain filled whine as the dragon's teeth clamped down on its arm.

"Let go!" Harry, uncaring of the vault door now opening, dashed forwards. "Conjunctivus! Stupify! STUPIFY!" Harry roared. The child's terror filled eyes snapped to Harry and he choked out a sobbed cry. Huge tears sprang from the girl's eyes and he reached out to Harry beseeching and frantic. Harry threw as much power into his spells as he could, angrily jabbing his wand around. He was careful not to hit the child and he didn't want to just summon the child from the Dragon's mouth in case he left the child's leg there.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled again, getting the spell right in the dragon's eye. The dragon roared and shook his head around, shaking the child making him scream so loudly the sound pierced Harry's ears and heart. What could Harry do?! What could he do?! Harry's eye fell on some large rocks that had hit the platform and stayed there. Harry jerked his wand to them and banished them towards the dragon. The dragon roared at the attack from its side and opened his mouth wide and turned his head to see what was attacking him. The child fell in a heap to the floor.

"Accio!" Harry called, pointing his wand at the child. The girl flew through the air to Harry and he caught her and held her tightly. The dragon, seeing that the attack had finished on its side turned back to look at Harry and the child angrily.

"Bugger." Harry groaned and spun to the vault door again. Thank Merlin it was open. Harry yanked it open some more and threw himself and the child inside it. The dragon let out a furious screech and a plume of white hot flame billowed towards Harry. Harry screamed as he pulled the door shut, barely getting it closed before the flames hit. The angry fire licked around the edges of the door for a moment, the rock and metal of the door turning red hot. Harry backed away crouching down to clutch the child to him.

The child clutched at Harry's shirt holding urgently at him and blubbering out her fear. Harry shushed her and murmured nothings to her as he stared with dread at the vault door. It should hold. It should keep anything out. The door was made of metal, around it was metal and rock and a whole heap load of magic!

Another crack broke through the earth and the tremors became a constant ferocious vibration beneath them. The child whimpered and cried out again and Harry held her tighter hoping that the ground wouldn't give way beneath them. The gold in his vault tumbled and fell over them, nearly swallowing them up in a sea of gold, silver and bronze. The child's blood, and blood from scratches on Harry, covered the money with liquid life and made Harry swallow heavily.

"I think we'll be okay. Shh, shh, we're okay. I need you to let go."

"No! No! Mama! No!" Harry's heart clenched as the child gripped him harder.

"I won't let you go completely but I need to stop your bleeding. Please, if I don't stop the bleeding then…"

"Ooooh…" The child whimpered and sobbed but nodded carefully. Harry pulled back a little and the girl started crying wretchedly. Without pulling away from her completely Harry looked over her injuries. Her leg was completely snapped, the bone sticking right through the muscle and the skin in a jagged point up to the sky. The teeth marks in her arm were deep but thankfully appeared to have missed her artery though that didn't mean they were any less deadly. The cut on her head was large and went back into her hairline, already it had swollen up to the size of an egg but Harry could have kissed Merlin for small miracles. The swelling was on the outside and not on the inside.

"I need to set your leg. It's going to hurt a lot and I am so, so sorry that it's going to hurt." Harry apologised. If he could get the bone back in place then he could use the dittany he always carried on him to heal the skin, that along with different minor wounds healing charms he had picked up while camping with Ron and Hermione and the few simple first aid spells he had learned with auror training should ensure the child wouldn't die from her wounds.

"No. I don't want it to hurt!" The child sobbed. Harry blinked back tears.

"I'm so sorry, I've got to. I don't want you to die. I need to lay it as flat as we can get it before I cast the spell." Harry took hold of her leg carefully and the girl screamed. Harry gritted his teeth as she started scratching and hitting at him. Taking a deep steadying breath Harry carefully tried to get her leg as flat as it would go with the broken bone. The girl threw herself back and screamed out in agony. Harry felt his tears slip down his cheeks at the pain he was causing the child. She screamed and screamed an as Harry took out his wand she fell silent.

Harry jerked to stare at her face. Her eyes were closed, her face was lax. Harry quickly put a hand on her neck, had he killed her? No…her pulse beat was erratic but there and she was still breathing. She had fainted. It was a blessing in disguise. Harry steeled himself up and pointed his wand at the broken bone. Madam Pomfrey all those years ago had been right about mending broken bones only taking a moment. As Harry intoned the spell the bone gave a nauseating series of cracks as it sank back into the mutilated skin and muscle and then another sickening crack as it snapped back into place. Harry tore his eyes away, shutting them and holding a hand over his mouth. He couldn't afford to be sick now, as grotesque as that was he couldn't afford to lose his nerve.

Harry pulled his wand holster off his arm and pulled out a bead he kept there. Enlarging the bead made it turn back to its original shape, a small hard circular case with extension charms on its inside. Since the war Harry had taken to practising his extension charms and shape changing charms for objects so that he could always have emergency supplies just in case he found himself in need of them. Inside the case were a few books on healing, some books on various counter charms, some potions, dittany, a tent, an emergency pouch of gold, a change of clothes. Harry pulled out of the case the dittany, a blood replenishing potion and a potion to help with the pain the girl was probably in. Harry went over the various cuts casting 'episkey' and 'vulnera sanentur'. To clean the girl up he cast a few 'tergeo' spells and then a 'ferula' spell to bind the girl's leg to give it extra support while the bones knitted. Then Harry carefully poured some of the potions in the girl's mouth, massaging her throat to encourage her to swallow. Finished with that Harry applied some dittany over the slowly mending cuts so the girl wouldn't have many scars.

Then Harry turned attention to himself. His leg and foot were pretty torn up by the falling rocks and stalactites. Harry had to pull some sharp shards of rock from his skin where they had embedded themselves without Harry noticing. Now the adrenaline was wearing off though Harry was beginning to feel pain from them all. He cast his healing spells and stingily put dittany over them, he didn't know how much more of the dittany he would need later in case he found any more survivors from whatever the hell happened at Gringotts.

"Mm."

"Hey. Hey, you're okay." Harry said quietly to the girl who slowly came around. She jerked awake at his voice and let out another whimper.

She looked herself over for a moment and looked around before looking back at Harry. Harry slid a little closer not wanting to alarm the girl in case she was scared of him for the pain he put her through so he could mend her leg. The girl let out a sharp cry and threw herself forwards again clutching Harry into a fierce hug.

"Hey, I've got you. It's okay. We are okay."

"Wh-what's happening?! Where's Mummy? I'm scared!"

"Sh, sh, sh. I know you're scared. I've got you, you're safe for now." Harry murmured and rocked the small girl in a similar way to the way he rocked Teddy to sooth him. "What's your name?"

"Laurel Phillips-Wright. Mummy calls me Lulu. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh!" Laurel's eyes went wide as she pulled back to look Harry in the eye. "Mummy told me about you. You're a super hero!"

"I suppose I am, sort of. How old are you?"

"I'm six. Mummy told me you got rid of the bad wizard." Harry nodded absently.

"I did. Tell me, what you were doing at the bank today. Who have you got in your family?"

"Mummy said we had to get money for more furniture. When the bad wizards killed Daddy they put fire in our house. We live somewhere else now and Mummy wanted to get a new bed for me!"

Right then. Harry frowned trying to think it over. Laurel didn't have a dad, but what about her other family?

"What happened to you and your Mummy do you remember?" Laurel shuddered at the question and pushed herself back in for a hug.

"We were going to the cart. I hate going in the carts, they go too fast. There was a big noise behind us and lots of air pushed me and mummy. We started falling down and something hurt my head. Mummy let go of my hand. I don't know where she is." Harry knew. He would bet anything that Laurel's mum was one of the bodies that fell down the cliff. Laure was lucky to have been caught by the dragon…not that it was very lucky but at least she was alive. "Can we go and find mummy?"

"I think…I think your mummy fell all the way down to the bottom."

"Huh!" The girl gasped loudly. "But that's where the dragons live!"

"Exactly, that's where the dragons live."

"Did-did a dragon eat my mummy like one tried to eat me?" Harry had a little dilemma now. Should he tell her the truth that her mum probably died when she hit the floor or that she was eaten by a dragon? Either way it wasn't a nice thought.

"She might have been Laurel. Or she could have gone all the way to the bottom without being eaten."

"But she'd be really hurt because it's a long way down." Harry swallowed at the naïve little child's words. Perhaps letting her believe that her mother was eaten was the preferable scenario.

"Yes she would be really hurt. But…but I don't think she will feel anything. I think…I think your mum has gone to be with your dad now." Laurel said nothing for a moment then Harry heard a sniffle, then another and then gut wrenching, desolate sobs. Harry held her close. He let her cling to him as she sobbed.

The shuddering of the earth slowly calmed and everything became still and silent, but for the crying of Laurel. Harry looked around. The gold in his vault was littering the ground beside them and was pooled in his lap. The vault door was still shut and undamaged from the looks of things. Harry was desperate to know if it was safe to leave the vault, they shouldn't stay locked inside it for too long because there wasn't any air vents or anything and they would suffocate. Harry also had to get to the surface somehow and find out what had happened. They would have to wait it out a little while though. Laurel couldn't be moved yet anyway.

A while later Laurel had cried herself to sleep and Harry cautiously ventured out of the vault. He stood next to the crushed corpse of the dragon and looked as far around as he could with the limited light his wand provided. Even with 'lumos maxima' the darkness in the ravine seemed to swallow any light. Not a sound could be heard except for the occasional crumble of rocks giving into gravity and Harry's breathing.

The platform he stood on did not have a very good look up and around to Gringotts, the only way out was now to fly or to climb. The cart tracks were half fallen from the Cliffside and other parts still hanging on were distorted and impassable because of the rocks that had damaged them or stacked upon them. Harry didn't have a broom unfortunately so flying was out. Harry would have to climb and use as much of his poor transfiguration skills as he could. Its funny how school was supposed to teach you how to survive in the real world yet Harry couldn't recall a single transfiguration lesson where they taught you how to make a cliff face climbable or how to make a ladder out of rock. Harry could only do his best but how could he get the little girl out? She wouldn't be able to climb, not with her bad leg. She was too young for Harry to leave and come back to collect her as well. The only way Harry could do it was to magic her up to safety or carry her. Harry didn't know what kind of situation he would be levitating her into though and he didn't know if there would be any ledges for her to land safely on. They'd be safer climbing with her on his back but if he fell then they'd both be hurt or die.

"Harry? HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" Harry spun around at the voice and raced back into vault. Laurel was sat up crying and frantically looking around.

"I'm here Laurel. I'm still here." Harry knelt down next to the girl and she took some steadying breaths as he smoothed back the hair from her face. "Okay? I'm still here, don't worry."

"You were gone."

"Yes I was. I went to see how we could get out of here."

"The dragon!" Laurel cried and fidgeted anxiously.

"He's dead. Rocks crushed him. How do you feel though? Does anything hurt? I did my best to heal you earlier but I don't know if I fixed everything."

"My head feels bad and my leg hurts lots. I'm sleepy but I'm really, really scared. I want my mummy."

"Right okay." Harry bit his lip. They really should get out of this place. Harry didn't know how stable it was. "Listen Laurel. You have been a really brave girl so far, I'm really proud of you and I'm sure your mum and dad would be proud of you too. I know you are tired and I'm sorry that you are still hurting but I'm afraid I need to ask you to be really brave once more. Can you do that?"

Laurel bit her lip but nodded carefully, obviously reading the imploring and serious look on Harry's face. Harry smiled at her.

"Good girl. Now we need to get out of here and there's only one way out. We are going to have to climb. I know you have a bad leg so what I am going to do is have you hold onto me and I will do the climbing okay? Now you'll need to trust me and hold me really tightly. This is going to be very dangerous but I think it would be worse if we stayed here. Can you do that for me Laurel? Can you hold onto me while I climb us out of here?"

"Okay."

"Yeah? Good girl. Come on then. We'd better get moving." Harry turned around and tried to help the girl climb onto his back. Laurel tried, she really did but when she put her leg on the ground she screamed out in pain ad collapsed to the floor.

"No. No I can't do it." Harry frantically tried to think of something else they could do but he couldn't think of anything. They had to climb with her holding onto him. But maybe…maybe she wouldn't have to be on his back.

"Okay, okay come here." Harry turned to face her and lifted her up cuddling her to his chest. "Wrap your legs around me and lock them as best you can. Hold onto my neck like this. Hold tight." The girl held him tightly and carefully wrapped her legs around his waist before squeezing tightly. "Good girl. Right, let's go climbing then."

Harry walked out onto the plat form and tried to spot the best way to climb up. It would involve some dangerous manoeuvring at first but there was an easily climbable bit of wall not too far away. Harry pulled out his wand and case a few charms to make some foot holds appear in the rock then began to climb. He made it carefully up the cliff face about twenty meters before his arms and legs got tired and strained against the weight of him and Laurel. Laurel was still being good, was holding on tightly as she was told to do but Harry could feel her trembling and crying. His shirt was wet with her tears and his own sweat.

"Shit! Damn it!" Harry cursed as his hand slipped off one of the rocks he was holding on to, slicing open a huge cut across his palm and making him nearly slip off the wall. Gritting his teeth Harry searched for somewhere else to hold on to, the blood from his cut making any grip he found too slippery. He didn't have a spare hand to heal himself though. Harry grasped tightly to the rock and pulled himself up, settling another foot hold and pushing himself up further.

Harry tried to find a rhythm in his climb, to make it easier and to keep a regular pace. At one point he had Laurel sing some songs to him, the quivering notes of nursery rhymes and silly songs sounding haunting in the dark, dank ravine. Still, it took Harry's mind off of his growing collection of cuts, scrapes and punctures from the rock on his climb. On and on he went, up and up. Sometimes he went across to avoid a large piece of rock jutting out from the cliff. At one point the cliff face bowed out and Harry found himself having to not only climb up, but to cling on tightly as the climb forced him to go nearly horizontal backwards. Harry didn't know how they got past that terrifying part of the rock. It was pure force of will, desperation and adrenaline that drove him on, a mantra of not wanting to die repeating itself over and over in his head as he forced his tired body to climb and to hold on for dear life.

Eventually they came to another platform; this one was wide and long and seemed to have arched passages on to other vaults. Harry pulled him and Laurel up onto the platform and collapsed onto the ground with exhaustion.

"Harry? You okay? Harry?"

"I'm fine Laurel. I'm just tired. Give me a moment." Harry panted as he lay there on the ground waiting for the vicious burning of his muscles to stop and for some energy to travel back into his body.

"I'm thirsty." Laurel whispered, the sound of her voice nearly not travelling to Harry's ears. It was like she thought it was an inappropriate time to say that but still could not hold the words in. Harry sighed. At least she hadn't said she was hungry because there was nothing Harry could do about that. Water on the other hand was something he could do. He pulled out his wand and forced himself to sit up.

"Here. Aguamenti." A stream of water spilled form the end of his wand and Laurel shifted closer to sip from the fountain. She drank for quite a while before smiling her thanks. Harry nodded and took a drink himself before looking around their new surroundings. He heaved a sigh and pushed himself up to stand again. "We better move. Come on."

Harry carried Laurel along the passages, these vaults were in the four hundreds and Harry took a guess in which direction to go in by following the numbers counting down. When the ground started sloping upwards Harry was relieved that he had chosen the right way to go. It felt like he had been walking for hours, he was covered in dirt and sweat as well as blood. Laurel's hold on him kept getting lax then she'd jerk and hold on tighter. Harry guessed the young girl as having trouble staying awake despite the situation.

They made it to the vaults labelled 300 and something when Harry saw a light in the distance heading towards them. Harry was just about to turn off his light and hide in case the light was carried by something suspicious when a voice called out.

"Hey! Hello! You there! Do you know the way out?!" Harry recognised that voice.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?!" Harry increased his pace; if it was Malfoy then at least he wasn't alone in the mines. Eventually Harry came upon the Malfoy's and found Draco leading the walk with Astoria clinging tightly to his hand while Lucius trailed behind a little covered in cuts, blood and bruises.

"Bloody hell! What happened to you?!" Harry blurted.

"Avalanche. Father saved us but he got hurt in the process. Do you know what happened? We were escorted to out vault but when we got there an alarm went off and the goblins in the cart with us bodily threw us out before abandoning us at the vault. We have been walking for hours."

"The same thing happened to me, or rather I was in the vault and just finishing up when the alarm went off and the goblins in the cart just left. They didn't get very far because he earthquake threw one from the cart and he fell down the cliff." Harry explained. Then he indicated at Laurel who was still clinging to him. "Laurel here was up at Gringotts itself when she got blown back down the cliff apparently. A dragon that was after me caught her but I managed to get her out. We hid in the vault for a while and when I came out the dragon was dead. We've climbed up here hoping to find some way out."

"That's what we were hoping for. There's nothing back behind us though, from what father remembers anyway Gringotts mines for the vaults span the whole of London city. If we want to find the way out we've got to go up and walk along the top as much as possible." Draco explained. Astoria leaned against the rock wall and slid down it to the floor looking thoroughly exhausted. Draco saw her sink down and tried to encourage her back up. "We can't afford to stop now Astoria, we have got to keep moving."

"I agree. We do not know how unstable this whole area is. We had best find out way out as soon as possible." Lucius toned, breathing hard but trying to stand up straight. Harry frowned, the Lord Malfoy seemed to be holding his side a lot and blood was staining through his shirt and robes.

"We can afford a minute or two." Harry said and lowered Laurel to the ground near to Astoria. The girl blinked at Astoria then wiggled closer. Astoria gave her a careful look as if judging her before she sighed shook her head, pulling the girl carefully to her in a hug. Harry heard a low murmuring and knew Astoria was talking to Laurel from the way the girl tried to smile but it wobbled on her lips. Draco started pacing around a little expending more energy than Harry thought wise in the unnecessary movements but Harry didn't want to say anything. He had bigger fish to fry. "Lord Malfoy you're hurt. I know some basic first aid so I can help you."

"If you know first aid then I would wonder why you did not take the time to heal yourself. Unless of course you knowing first aid and being able to perform it are two separate things." Harry rolled his eyes at the tone.

"I haven't got around to it yet. I could heal myself now if that would make you feel better." Harry started casting numerous 'episkey' spells over all his cuts and cleaning up the blood on him.

Once he had healed most of the cuts he sent an enquiring look to Lucius who gave a weary nod and tiredly leaned against a wall. The man took his hand away from his side and Harry saw, through the robes, waist coat and undershirts, that the man had a huge puncture to his side that was leaking copious amounts of blood.

"Merlin! What happened?!" Harry gasped and flew into action with a 'tergeo' and 'vulnera sanentur' spell. The wound knitted up slowly and Harry quickly enlarged his emergency kit and pulled out his dittany, a pain potion and a blood replenishing potion. Lord Malfoy downed his two potions willingly and hissed as the dittany did its work. Harry then started casting on the Lord's smaller and less life threatening cuts.

"My thanks Mister Potter."

"You are welcome." Harry said when he'd finished and put everything away.

"Finished?" Draco enquired none too politely. Harry scowled and went to say something only to see Draco giving his father a dirty look. Harry looked between the two Malfoy men in confusion wondering what the hostility was for. "We need to get moving."

"I quite agree." Lucius nodded and looked around carefully but making no further attempt to speak. Harry blinked and frowned in confusion, he had actually expected for Lucius to start directing them on what to do.

"So, up then." Harry said more as a way to break the awkward silence than anything else. Draco nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Lucius was already casting spells. Harry watched in amazement as from the rock sprung steps travelling up and up the cliff. "Blimey! I really need to learn that spell. I had to climb up with Laurel because I didn't know any spells to help."

"Should we survive this ordeal Mister Potter then I would be more than happy to teach you this spell."

"Yes, yes, Father is superior with magic. Look, can we just go?!" Draco snarled and helped Astoria up to her feet before leading his new wife up the stairs. Harry frowned after him and then frowned at Lucius who just sighed and followed after the pair. Harry looked to Laurel who held her arms up silently to him. He offered her a smile but picked her up and held her close.

"Well this is an easier way of getting up the cliff isn't it?"

"Yeah. Maybe I won't bump my head so much this time." The innocence in that statement made Harry wince shamefully. He hadn't meant to make her bump her head so many times but climbing with a child attached to your chest was very hard.

"Sorry about that. At least it's all over now yeah? We'll be safe soon."

Soon never came. They reached the top of the cliff and then travelled along to find the exit only what they found was a body covered ground, blood soaked stone, huge rocks and the dusty remains of the inner sanctum of Gringotts all deserted, destroyed and buried in rock. Goblins were dead left right and centre, witches, wizards and children were also littering the ground. Harry had to step carefully because there were body parts and blood everywhere.

"What happened?!" Draco gasped then turned to the side and threw up. Laurel whimpered and hid her face in Harry's neck. Harry held her close.

"Don't look. Do not look at all Laurel do you understand me? Keep your eyes shut." Harry commanded her and pulled off his outer robe to pull that over her head so she couldn't see even if she wanted to. His eyes met Lucius' from their few feet of distance and Lucius nodded once very gravely. So much was communicated in that one nod. So much and yet so little.

"I shall look around and endeavour to find somebody still living to explain what has happened." Lucius said.

"I'll look around for survivors. Though I don't think…" Harry let hat trail off as he looked over the sea of bodies. He put Laurel on the ground near the far wall still covered in her blanket.

"Mrs Malfoy, you couldn't sit with her could you please? Just while I look around?"

"Of course." Astoria nodded and hurried over, pulling Draco with her. The nauseous Draco went without a fight and sunk to the ground besides his wife who put a comforting arm around him and started petting Laurel's hair.

Harry hunted the numerous bodies trying to find somebody alive. He had no luck at all. From what he could tell from the injuries what had killed all the people and goblins was a huge explosion. Rocks and debris had killed some and certainly injured a lot but the majority were dead because of an explosion of fire and rock. If Harry didn't know any better he would say they were hit with a 'bombarda' spell from the way some had half their bodies missing. But a 'bombarda' spell only did located damage; the scope of damage in Gringotts was huge. It was one gigantic bombarda.

"All the offices are empty but unlocked. There are no floos, no fireplaces and no windows to exit from. I located the stairs to go up to the higher floors of the bank only to discover that there has been a cave in. I ran a diagnosis spell for wards and have found that all the wards are still intact despite the chief goblin Ragnok lying dead in his office. I considered sending a patronus out to seek aid however we do not know what caused all of this and sending out a patronus could be more dangerous in the long run." Lord Malfoy explained upon his return.

"I think that it was some sort of explosion. Going by the injuries and structural damage I would say a bombarda or some sorts or a bomb? A muggle explosive. I can't make sense of it though. There are a lot of people here too, more than were here when I arrived at the bank. There are well over a hundred people here, most of them are goblins. Everyone is dead."

"We need to find out what happened." Draco said trying his damndest it seemed not to gag.

"I do not think it wise considering-"

"I care very little for what you think is wise Father." Draco angrily dismissed and looked to Harry again with angry but demanding eyes. "Potter, what do we do?!"

"Um…a patronus would be good but if we got it out then who would we send it to? If this was an attack made on Gringotts then the patronus would draw attention to the fact that there are survivors and we don't know if anybody discovering that would help us. Are there no other ways to contact the outside world?" Harry asked carefully, frowning at the strange dynamic between father and son.

"As I said Mister Potter, no apparition, no floo points and no windows."

"Right so we really have no other choices…wait. I still have my mirror!" Harry cried and started rifling through his pockets. He always carried his invisibility cloak on him, a mirror and some money on him no matter where he went. The mirror was a new one that Harry had bought with Ron and Hermione so they could keep in touch without using memo-aeroplanes, owls or floo. Harry's fingers wrapped around the cool surface of the mirror and pulled it from his pocket holding it up to his face. Black filled his vision but that only meant it the other mirror was in a pocket.

"Ron! Hermione! Hello!"

Harry listened closely for a moment then tried calling out again. This time there was movement in the screen of the mirror. Light filled the mirror and Harry could make out the Weasley kitchen at the Burrow then Ron's face filled the mirror view, his face was tear-streaked but happy.

"Harry! Mate they told us you were dead!"

"Well I'm not!" Harry said with certainty. Ron gave a choked up sob and shook his head, rubbing his eyes Ron grinned.

"I can see that. Merlin mate, it's great to see you!" The mirror was snatched from Ron's hand by a frantic Hermione.

"Harry! Oh Harry! It's horrible! It's all over the news! This group calling themselves Liberty have declared themselves responsible for the bombing of Gringotts and they claimed they murdered you during their targeted attack on the bank so that you would not be a face for the rest of the wizarding world to hide behind during the upcoming war. They targeted Gringotts to bring down the Ministry by getting rid of the economy. Everybody is panicking! The Minister is dead too. Percy barely made it out of the Ministry alive, as did Arthur. Both of them have told us we have to get out of England! Neville has taken his Grandmother and Hannah already. They've gone ahead to Belgium. We were going to go to France to be with Fleur's family but France has closed its boarders so we're going to Australia instead. Oh Harry I'm so glad you are alive!"

"I'm glad I'm alive too. Why is everybody being advised to get out of England? If it's just a terrorists attack then surely it can be dealt with."

"Oh it's not just terrorism Harry. They targeted the bank for a reason and they have completely blocked off any and all entry into the bank. Nobody can get any money. Believe me, some people tried to dig through the rocks at Gringotts but they couldn't get in because they set off more explosives. The death count is up in the five hundreds if you include the goblins. The problem is because the group attacked Gringotts and killed so many goblins as well as wizards and witches, the Goblins have declared war too. So along with a complete collapse in economy, hundreds of deaths and another war this time involving magical beings…it's safer to get out of England. Normally I wouldn't leave a fight, you know me Harry, but this time there is madness everywhere. We heard over the radio that Liberty was behind the attacks on the Ministry and all the assassinations. There were also plans of theirs leaked to assassinate you and by extension Ron and I and…well…oh Harry I just don't want to go through last year again." Hermione broke down into sobs.

"Bloody hell. They were behind everything." Hermione bit her lip and tried to compose herself as she nodded.

"Yes. So we are going out of England. Arthur manage to sort out muggle passports for everyone, even Andromeda and Teddy, before he left work, they have different identities on them and everything so nobody should be able to track us. We have to dye our hair and some of us are using human transfiguration to change our looks to match our passport photos so we get through customs. There's a passport for you but I don't know how we are going to get it to you. Where are you?"

"I'm in…I'm in Gringotts."

"You're what?!" Hermione shrieked and Harry winced. Harry explained the circumstances he was in and showed Hermione the Malfoy's, Laurel and the state of the Bank. He explained that they were trapped and didn't know how to escape. Hermione told him that lots of dragons escaped from Gringotts after the terrorist bombs exploded the bank but that there might be a few dragons still left in the mines. She also suggested that Harry try going far away from London through the mines. Mines had air tunnels back up to the surface to keep air flow, goblin mines were no different so if Harry walked around keeping close to the surface he should find an air tunnel somewhere and could use that for his escape.

"Once you've gotten out though Harry you really should get out of England. Try and get to Australia, we're going to Melbourne. I'll get you the address a minute."

"No, don't give it to me Hermione. Just keep the mirror on you and if I make it out to you then we'll use the mirror."

"Right. Good idea. Listen Harry, I've…I've got to go. It's my turn to dye my hair. I'll see you later. I love you Harry." Hermione said with a smile through her tears. Harry smiled back at his friend.

"Love you too 'Mione. Is Ron there?" Hermione handed the mirror back to Ron who grinned at him though it was a wobbly grin.

"Blimey mate! This isn't what we had in mind after old Voldie is it!"

"Not at all. Listen. Tell your family I love them okay?"

"Will do. Listen mate, I don't know how long we will be out of contact just…get yourself out of England alright. No heroics, no fighting the good fight, just get out and survive this time okay? We can always come back in a while and save the day but for now just get out, survive and wait for things to settle." Ron implored Harry. Harry found it hard to agree but nodded his head.

"Promise me mate."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, just in case they know you are alive you are going to have to change your appearance. No glamour's. Try for the permanent stuff like transfiguration and feature altering potions. Mum is taking one for hair growth and we are all dying our hair. Just change your appearance, get a new identity. Let Harry Potter die for a while and come back later okay? Same for the Malfoy's, they stand out like a cock at a hen do. Hide, survive. I bet you those snakes have a good way to shed their skin and get away from the trouble. Just stay safe. Okay?"

The conversation continued in the same vein, Ron outlining plans and rules for Harry to follow. Harry didn't know how many times he agreed not to do anything heroic and he promised to leave the country every five sentences or so. Still it was nice that his friends cared. Eventually though they had to put the mirror down and catch their flight to Australia. Harry wouldn't be able to contact them for the next twenty four hours at a minimum. He didn't even know if the mirrors would work over such a long distance. Saying goodbye was heart breaking.

"So…what now?" Draco's tone was defeated but desperate. Harry tried to think of something but found it hard to mentally go through everything he needed to do.

"First off we need to get out of here I think. Then we have got to find somewhere to hide." Harry eventually said. "We will have to find the air tunnels or secondary tunnels up to the surface. That's going to take some work I think."

"I believe that Ms Granger mentioned something about hiding our identities, changing our appearances." That was a question marked as a statement but the perfect politeness in the words made Harry question whether or not the words came from Lucius Malfoy, despite Harry having seen the man's lips move to form the words.

"She did. She said we needed to get into the muggle world, so we would need muggle identities, paper work and such."

"I see." Lucius said and got a frown on his face as he started to look up at the ceiling. He was obviously deep in thought but didn't look like he was ready to share his thoughts yet. Harry felt a little disgruntled. They needed to help each other not keep secrets.

"Muggle! I don't want to go and be a muggle!" Astoria shrieked, eyes a little wild. Draco patted her hand to calm her. "No Draco, get your hands off me! I won't become a muggle! There has to be another way."

"Not one that is immediately available. It would be prudent to…" Lucius started but his new daughter-in-law cut him off.

"I don't care what _you_ think would be prudent to do! You have been wrong a great many times before and it was _we_ who suffered for it!" Harry saw something cold pass over Lucius's face and saw the man stiffen his jaw as he fell silent. Harry felt himself grow a little angry on the man's behalf. Perhaps the tension between father and son was because of the strained relationships between father and daughter-in-law. Astoria glared at him. "I will not become a muggle!"

"You will if you want to live." The words poured from Harry's lips almost without his consent. They were harsh, unforgiving and uncompromising. Astoria turned to gape at him and Draco got a familiar sneer on his face. Lucius' face remained stoic but thawed a little. Harry continued on speaking and glaring at Astoria. "Maybe you weren't paying attention or maybe you have little understanding of what it means to have to survive using nearly any means possible."

Lucius took over the stage then, not exactly interrupting but continuing Harry's angry stream of words in a more calm and collected manner which held a hint of steel beneath it. "The wizarding world is collapsing. The actions of the group Liberty have been very specific and have targeted the areas of the wizarding world which would affect us most. By bringing down Gringotts they have made access to money nigh on impossible. With no access to money the economy is flat. Should you still desire to live in the ruins of the world then be my guest but do not expect to survive long or live in anything remotely like the conditions you have been raised in. You have links to dark families and from what I knew before coming here today, and what Ms Granger confirmed, is that this Liberty group wants freedom from all magical creatures and all dark families. They would kill you. Do no mistake that. They would kill you and not think twice about such actions, consider how easily they assassinated two ministers, brought down Gringotts and incited war with goblins and creatures at the same time. Killing one witch, skilled though you are, would be no hard feat. They are insane. To survive insanity we need to disappear. The best way to do that is to become muggles. They won't look at muggles because they are being forced to concentrate on creatures and goblins. Let us hope their focus stays on the war they have instigated allowing us to slip away. Now we all face a choice. Surface in the wizarding world and face our deaths head on, something I do not find even remotely palatable. Or we can find a way to become muggles, change our appearances, hide and most likely survive. The latter choice is not ideal; it is barely palatable however it is far more preferable to me to life than to die. Make your choice."

"I…" She began.

"Astoria dear…" Draco said with a definite note of pleading in his voice.

"Alright. What must we do?" Astoria conceded. Harry felt himself relax a little at the words. Draco looked relieved but also defeated at the same time.

"Yes father, what must we do?"

"I believe Ms Granger had several ideas with merit. However, before we make plans we should pool our resources. I believe a trip back down to our vaults would be prudent."

Harry nodded his agreement but a growl tore through the air. Harry sprang up, wand drawn and ready to face whatever was upon them. He looked around quickly trying to see where the growl came from. There were no dragons. None of the bodies on the floor had any life to them so the noise couldn't have come from them. Could the noise have come from the stone and rocks that had collapsed in on the Gringotts atrium?

"I'm sorry. I'm hungry." Came a small voice. Harry turned and looked at Laurel who was holding her stomach with an embarrassed look on her face. Harry laughed and the tension that had filled him drained out.

"Well, I suggest the first resource we collect should be food." Harry joked. Laurel smiled but ducked her head. Astoria nodded and Draco looked indifferent but Harry could see the way he was rubbing his stomach.

"I believe you are right Mr Potter. Let us hunt for the kitchens. Draco, Astoria, I trust we can leave you with the little girl in your care? We shall be back shortly." Draco waved Lucius off, a rude and clear dismissal. Lucius' jaw clenched but an emotionless mask stayed present on his face. Harry frowned. He wished he knew what was going on between the father and son. He knew Lucius could be a terrible person; he had done the most dreadful things in his service to Voldemort after all. But in his core Lucius was a family man with a great love for his son and his ex-wife, they were the reason he had done what he had done and they were the reason he had turned everything around at the end of the war. He had abandoned Voldemort and looked only for his son. He had taken care of his family as best he could, paid an extortionate amount of money to try and keep Narcissa healthy and though it hadn't worked his desperation and perseverance was telling of his unreserved devotion. Why then was Draco behaving like a brat? What had happened to deserve such foul behaviour? Or was Draco just a brat all the time anyway, after all he was a vile little blighter at school.

Harry and Lucius spent the few hours trying to find kitchens or a parlour in what remained of the Gringotts bank. They found plenty of offices and storage room full of different papers, parchments and books. Lucius had paused in many of these rooms and had gathered up what looked to Harry to be useless pieces of parchment and quills. Heavens only knew what Lucius was doing. Short of getting a promise, with an amused but tired look, that Lucius was not stealing other people's account information nor was he taking anything vital to any other families Harry did not discover what Lucius had picked up. The man took everything he picked up and put it all in his money pouch which, of course, had the same internal undetectable extension charms in it as Harry's had.

They finally found what was left of the kitchen. Half of it was destroyed but since there was a parlour leading off of it which had been untouched Harry wasn't too worried about what other essentials might be underneath the rubble.

Harry went around the parlour and gathered everything that they could eat immediately; fruits, vegetables that you could eat raw, biscuits, cooked meat, glass bottles full of milk, cakes and other things that were prepared already. Lucius, Harry was shocked to witness, took absolutely everything else. He put it all inside a sack of potatoes after emptying the sack, casting multiple charms on it and then refilling it with the potatoes Obviously the sack had an extension charm on it because otherwise the entire condense of the10ft by 8ft parlour wouldn't have fit inside the sack.

Laden with food as they were they made it back to the rest of their group reasonably quickly. They had a small picnic on the floor there in Gringotts atrium then made the long trip back down into the vaults. Lucius' spells on the cave walls to create steps made the journey considerably shorter but it was still a long walk down to find the vaults. Draco, on numerous occasions, expressed his amazement at Harry's stupidity for thinking he could climb the walls of the cave. Harry had explained twice that he had managed to so stupid or not at least they knew it was possible to climb. After the two explanations Harry gave up and let Draco continue to listen to the sound of his own voice as he talked about Harry's senseless, Gryffindor lack of logic and deadly folly.

It took them hours and hours of travel, Laurel having to be given a piggy back by Harry because she was too tired to continue. Thankfully the little girl ended up falling asleep on him because after they had visited the Potter vault and emptied that, emptied Astoria's vault then discovered the vaults next to it were open too which were the Greengrass family vaults an had opened up because the remaining family members had died disabling the door Astoria was distraught and continued whimpering and crying quietly through the rest of their journey. She did empty her family vaults though and she put all the money into Draco's money bag as she did not have her own with her. They emptied the Snape and Prince family vaults which Draco had inherited, then they went deeper and deeper towards the Malfoy vaults and the Black family vaults. The deeper they went the more bodies they found. There were goblins that had fallen off carts, people who had been thrown down because of the blast, dragon carcases from where they had been crushed or gotten into bloody battles with each other and both lost their lives. The sight wasn't pretty, Harry was glad Laurel was asleep because the sight of the impacted bodies would have traumatised her.

Harry emptied the four Black family vaults into his money bag and into his hidden trunk. All heirlooms went in, not a lot of the magical items made it in though because many of them were dark. Draco and Lucius enjoyed looking through the dark artefacts while Harry dealt with the gold. Astoria seemed to enjoy looking at the old robes and the numerous mirrors around the place. Every few minutes one mirror or another would spew out praise or words of disgust at the witch. At Astoria's pleading Harry ended up packing some of the stored wizarding garments from the vault. Some were old dresses, some were robes decorated obscenely with jewels or elaborate stitching, and some were baby clothes and children's clothes.

The clothes became useful as they continued their journey. Laurel had a nightmare in her sleep and wet herself soaking both her clothes and Harry's. Harry had cleaned them both up as best he could but their clothes were ruined so he had to use the clothes he got from the Black vault to dress them both again. He felt ridiculous in his clothes but thankfully he had taken some of the more normal clothes from the vault, one of the Black ancestors having lived in the 1920's and had Hogwarts school uniform which included a white shirt, grey trousers and a woollen jumper. Harry didn't bother with a robe. Laurel was distraught because she wet herself but once Astoria helped her dress in a child's dress in a royal blue colour with tiny in-prick sized stars sewn into them Laurel cheered up.

The Malfoy vaults themselves were gigantic and numerous. There were about 25 of them in total; all were full with a ludicrous amount of gold and find things. Lucius emptied them all into his money bag and into a trunk that was stored inside one of the vaults. 3 vaults were Draco's personal vaults, one was his trust fund like Harry had, another was his inheritance vault which he had received on his 17th Birthday, the third vault was one he received upon his marriage to Astoria, it included the dowry her family paid the Malfoy's and other money gifted over to Draco from the Malfoy family vaults as a gift to the newly wedded heir. Lucius made sure not a scrap was left being in any of his vaults, even going so far as to making sure cauldrons, potions ingredients, ancient tombs and furniture were packed away.

Finally they were all done and they started the long trek back up towards the surface. Weariness had crept up on Astoria though and she kept stumbling. Draco lamented on how he was exhausted having not done so much walking in all his life. Laurel was finally walking again though she kept scuffing her shoes and tripping over because she was so tired. Harry was worn out too, his muscles ached and he had a vicious headache between his eyebrows. Still, he didn't want to stop until they were somewhere safe. Lucius silently kept walking seemingly unaffected by tiredness. Harry caught sight of Lucius' hand shaking at one point and as they climbed the stairs up to another level of vaults Lucius' legs bent unexpectedly before the man caught himself and forced himself onwards.

"Hey, we're back in the seven-hundreds." Draco pointed out. "Look, seven hundred and thirty, and seven hundred and thirty-one. If we go that way then we should be going down in numbers and I remember mother telling me that the goblins used an empty vault as a lounge. It was something like seven hundred and thirteen."

"No seven hundred and thirteen is a high security vault. Dumbledore put the Philosophers stone there before my first year. Seven hundred and eleven is one of the Black family vaults that Sirius left me. I know that seven hundred and twelve is empty though. And the door doesn't require more than a handle. I've seen goblins go into it a couple of times before. If there is a lounge then that might be it."

"Excellent. We can go there for a rest then can't we! Come on." Draco ordered. Harry sighed and looked to Laurel. He would dearly love to get out of the vaults before they found somewhere t rest. Laurel looked so worn out though that Harry reconsidered. He looked at Draco who was already escorting Astoria down the corridor. Lucius was watching them go with a set jaw and his hand was flexing on his cane.

"Shall we, Mister Malfoy? We don't know whether we will find the exit easily so we better use this time to rest while we can. It should be safe."

"Very well. We should consider having dinner as well. I believe it was past eight o'clock."

Vault seven hundred and twelve was in fact a goblin lounge, fitted with cupboards filled with food and lots of soft sofas. They ate and slept, taking turns to keep guard. Eventually though it was time to get moving, feeling grubby and rotten, despite their quick wash in the goblin sized bathroom attached to the vault, they sat down to figure out what they were going to do next.

"Before we left the Atrium yesterday I took the time to take maps of the vaults from the filing office. A few of them have the details of different air tunnels located in different areas of the mines." Lucius took out a large map on parchment and spread it out on the coffee table. Everyone crowded around it, except Lauren who was cuddling her teddy and telling it how brave it was and how Harry was going to make sure that they were safe because mummy couldn't do it anymore. Lucius pointed at about five different points marked with 'air tunnels' on the map. "Here are our possible escape routes. I was looking at this last night while I stood watch. From my understanding these three tunnels lead out to various points over London. This tunnel leads out just on the outskirts near Welwyn Garden City, a purely muggle city to the North of London. This last one however is labelled Guildford. That is a half muggle, half wizarding town located south west of London."

"So which one do you think we should head for? They both look a very long way away." Harry said trying to estimate the scale of the map in relation to miles when there was no scale visible on the map for him to calculate with.

"That would depend on what we are going to do for our escape."

"I thought the plan was to get out of England." Draco snorted, frowning heavily.

"Yes, quite. But where do we escape England to? France has closed its boarders. I have little desire to go to Germany and while I am a skilled orator I do not possess the ability to speak every language in Europe. We need to escape somewhere where we have a chance of blending in, becoming unnoticeable. Five people arriving suddenly in a foreign country unable to speak that country's language is essentially painting us as a target."

"So then where speaks English?" Astoria demanded.

"America." Harry blurted before he thought about it. "Or Australia."

"Yes." Lucius agreed, giving a nod to Harry. "However Australia is a lot harder to get to. I believe America is the more prudent choice. How we get there is another matter."

"Well I don't know how muggles travel. How do muggles travel Potter?" Draco asked. Harry thought about it. There were several ways to travel really; aeroplane, ship, and train. To get to America though they were looking at either aeroplane or ship, the problem was that both required passports and that would mean their identities would be logged leaving the country.

"Aeroplane or ship. Both mean we have to get through passport control though. I don't know about you but I don't have a muggle passport. And I don't know how to book a flight or a place on a ship."

"How long would travelling that way take?" Harry explained as best he could with his limited knowledge. In the end they decided their best chance was to get on board a ship, the best place to get a ship was probably in the south of the country or in the West. They were closer to the south so they would head there. Southampton was the first town they were going to stop at after getting out of the Gringotts mines using the Guildford tunnel.

Thankfully they weren't going to have to walk all the way there. When Draco had left the Slytherin Quidditch team he had taken with him all the Nimbus 2001 racing brooms with him. He had packed those away from his vaults the previous day so at least they had a good way to travel. Harry and Draco got into an argument about why Draco hadn't thought to share the fact that he had seven broomsticks. It would have made travelling a lot less exhausting. Draco claimed forgetfulness. Harry accused him of being an ignorant, selfish git. In the end, Lucius had broken the argument by saying even with their plans they couldn't leave the country with their current appearance.

"Glamour's then." Draco suggested, only Lucius shot him down.

"No. Upon entry into a country there are wards which strip away glamour's to stop convicts sneaking into countries to hide."

"Transfiguration." Draco fired off again, Lucius shook his head.

"Human transfiguration is possible but dangerous and it wouldn't change our colouring. We would need to use charms to do that. Both transfiguration and charms are not permanent."

"Then we are left with potions. I have Professor Snape's potions books. We could look through those." Draco pulled opened his bag and shoved his wand in summoning all the potions books from the bag. Moments later they were all smothered in hundreds of books.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! You stupid prat, couldn't you have been a little more specific so we didn't drown in the bloody books!" Harry snarled and shoved the books off of his body. Astoria escaped the books and stood up with her hands on her hips glaring at Draco. Lucius was scowling but said nothing. Draco shook his head in bemusement but said nothing, he just started looking at the titles of each of the books and set aside books that were helpful while putting the unhelpful books back in his bag. Half an hour later they were left with thirty books. They each started looking through books trying to find a suitable potion.

"I hate potions." Harry grumbled as he flipped idly through his book. There was a potion on altering hair length, one on altering eye colour depending on which type of lizard eye one used. There was even a potion to revert skin back to its natural state without a hint of a tan. Harry wondered if that was a potion the Malfoy family took regularly to look so ghostly pale.

"Potions are useful Mister Potter, they are however very complex. Severus, if I recall, had a very abrasive character especially towards you. He, no doubt, incited this hatred of potions." Lucius said quietly as he looked through his own book.

"Yeah probably. Snape could be a right bastard when he wanted to be. He was a good man."

"Yes. Yes he was."

"My godfather was…I really admired him. May Merlin guard his soul. He was the bravest man I ever knew." Draco lamented. They let conversation run dry after that and just continued studying. Laurel kept interrupting Harry because she was bored so he transfigured some toys from titbits they had found in the goblin lounge and charmed them to do silly things to keep her entertained. His concentration was shot after that though so he started to dabble with the food they had to make them a good lunch as best he could without having anything to heat the food up with.

Over lunch the Malfoy men got into an argument. Apparently Draco had found three potions that would work. One of them required some rare ingredient that Lucius said were not available any more except on the black market and since they were in Gringotts they had no access to the blank market so that potion was crossed out. The other two potions were dangerous though. Lucius was arguing that one potion was outlawed because it could cause the consumer to die during the transformation and the other one was temporary, lasting only one month before more potion needed to be taken, and that one's transformation was just as excruciating as the first potion.

The argument got so loud that Laurel began to cry so Harry had to take her out of the vault for a while. When he got back he found Draco had setup a cauldron and was going through his ingredients. Lucius was reading through the books again and Astoria was helping Draco.

"So what's happening?"

"Well, I'm seeing what ingredients we have to see if either of the potions are possible. Father is trying to find an alternative. Oh look! I have all the ingredients for the alea sanguineasaum potion, except for dragon's blood and our blood, some spinach and some iron. I have only half the ingredients for the other potion. It looks like our options are limited, doesn't it Father?" The smugness with which Draco announced that made Harry want to hex the bloke. As it was he just looked to Lucius whose reaction was to raise one imperious eyebrow.

"So it does. However, first we will need the dragon's blood, as you said. There is also the matter of getting the iron. I imagine the rocks here have iron in them but extracting the iron is not an easy task. However, in your eagerness to create this highly dangerous potion which you imagine will cure all our immediate needs, may remind you that it was outlawed for a reason. The excruciating agony the consumer will go through during transformation could kill the person as it re-writes their fundamental information, their appearance and parentage within their very blood. The girl," here Lucius pointed to Laurel, "will be unable to consume it unless you wish for her to die on your hands along with whichever of us succumb to the agonies of transformation. Should we all survive there are still the risks of whatever the potion pulls to dominance from our gene pool."

"Well what else would you suggest Father?! Huh?! There's nothing else is there!" Draco shouted angrily and threw an empty cup towards Lucius.

"Stop! Stop it both of you! You are behaving like a couple of children. Now without getting into another argument could somebody please explain to me, and to Astoria, what this potion entails?" Astoria perked up at her name and wandered over to join the group. She looked at Draco patiently while Harry split his glare between both Malfoy men. Why was it he had to play mediator again even though Ron and Hermione weren't here?

"Basically Potter the alea sanguineasaum potion, once ingested, enters into a person's bloodstream and changes their biological makeup from the information in the blood and then ultimately what they look like on the outside. The person who made it was a muggle in the 80's and they talk about taking a person's DNA, which is apparently a recipe for what a person looks like, and alters the information there which is dominant for something that isn't dominant. I really don't understand the muggle language but he explains it later in basic terms without muggle nonsense. You know how babies are made right?"

Oh dear Merlin…Harry swore. How did they get into this? HE nodded his head, not saying a thing and hoping to avoid any embarrassment. Astoria next to him had gone a very bright red. Draco nodded to them and continued talking, or lecturing considering how he had taken up pacing while he explained.

"To make babies information from both parents meet and a set of dominant traits are chosen there and then. Like say the mother had blonde hair, the father had brown hair but a grandparent on both sides had red hair. The creation of a baby would decide which hair colour was dominant, for example the blonde hair. However it would store the rest of the information like the brown hair and red hair as recessive information. The recessive information is stored away in that baby's blood so when it grows and reproduces the process starts again. What this potion has the potential to do is swap the dominant information for the recessive information, any of the recessive information. Once it has done that it causes the body to shift to match the information that is now dominant in the blood. It will alter your appearance at the most basic level entirely!"

"Right okay." That sounded like one very complex potion. Harry shuddered to imagine the pain that complete and utter transformation would cause. "So the problems with it besides the pain it will cause?"

"The problem with it, Mister Potter, is that any of the recessive information in your body could be brought forwards to be dominant. It could give you inheritable kidney problems which was recessive in your family. It could alter your height. It could give you brittle bone disease if you have a member of your family who had that. If there were any magical creatures in your family tree then that could emerge. Descendants of Veela, werewolves, metamorphamagi and so on. It could also get rid of any of the things you like about yourself now. It could change your personality, not completely because it is ingrained in you now but it can have some effects, like making you more violent or more passive, more intelligent or less intelligent. It could give you allergies. It could also alter your gender or make you infertile. It could severely alter your lifespan because you're more dominant information might dictate that you only live to ninety years old instead of one hundred and twenty."

"And this is the only potion? There are no alternatives?" Astoria muttered. Harry gritted his teeth and waited for the argument that was bound to come.

"Unfortunately not, love." Draco muttered. "Father is right that it is incredibly dangerous but it truly is our only option."

"You believe." Lucius offered with a scowl.

"No father, I know it. We have to get out of England. We have to do it in a way where nobody can track us no matter what! I might be imagining things but I don't see this new terrorist group as one likely to stick to and maintain the laws of this country. If they find out we are alive, and I have very little doubt that they won't already know, then chances are they will try to track us down. They could use the dark mark for example; this potion would get rid of the mark because it is not written into our blood. They could try to track us down using our family names. Once we have taken this potion we will adopt new names to match the appearance and our old names will essentially die out especially if we use an unbreakable secrecy charm, one of which I am sure you will be able to come up with. They could even try to use blood scrying or blood magic to find us because you and I both know that when we were arrested they took a vial of each of our blood. This potion changes the information in our blood, the blood will no longer match the vial of blood they have. They will not be able to find us. We are risking an awful lot but I don't know about you Father but I am very willing to go to the extremes to hide and be safe for the rest of my life."

"Very well then. Your reasoning is sound. How long will the potion take to brew once the ingredients are collected?" Lucius asked, defeat written in every inch of his body but determination glimmering in his eyes. He crossed the room and put the book onto the table in front of Draco, both of them peering down at the potion's page.

Harry felt a little helpless, more than a bid redundant and very out of his element. He supposed that was that really, they were having the potion. The decision was out of his hand. It did sound like a good plan, except for the pain part. Astoria didn't look too pleased, she slumped a little and lost her lady like posture crossing the room again and going back over to Laurel.

"It will take twelve hours of brewing but I need the Dragon's blood and iron for step three. Step four requires the spinach. Our blood isn't required until they very end, an hour before we ingest the potion."

"Very well. How do we extract the iron from the rocks?"

"Severus taught me a good spell but it is quite draining. To get enough iron using the spell we are all going to have to use it because alone I, regrettably, do not have enough magic to maintain the spell. He learnt the spell from Dumbledore you see." Draco boasted. Harry was surprised to hear it.

"Very well. The next concern will be dragon's blood."

"Does the dragon's blood have to be from a specific breed of dragon? Or is Ukrainian Ironbelly blood okay?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ukrainian Ironbelly blood is preferred actually. They are one of the few species of dragons who bleed red." Draco answered.

"Well then, I can go and get that blood. There are so many dead dragons around here that I should be able to get loads assuming they haven't already bled out." Harry offered.

"Excellent. I shall accompany Mister Potter here and on our travels we shall see if we can find any stones richer in iron to use the spell on. Show me the spell first Draco then we shall leave you in peace to prepare for brewing."

Fourteen exhausting hours later they were all looking down at the completed potion. It was sludgy and red, bubbling and popping and it smelt like blood. It looked like blood too, even with the sludgy parts because they just looked like blood clots that hadn't formed properly and had instead formed a thick bloody mucous. Harry shuddered. It looked horrible.

"As we planned then. Astoria and I drink it first, then Father and Potter." That order had been decided because Draco had argued that out of all of them, after seeing the first two people go through tremendous pain and agony it was Lucius and Harry who were less likely to be cowards and not take the potion. Laurel had been spelled to sleep in the corner so she wouldn't have to witness the pain the adults were about to go through.

"We remember." Harry nodded. Draco was ashen and pale. Astoria wasn't much better. She was pale and clammy, shaking and weeping and she hadn't even taken the potion yet.

"Right. And remember do not spell us asleep. If we lose consciousness that is fine but do not spell us to sleep because it will trap us."

"We know Draco." Lucius reassured and patted Draco on the shoulder. "Do not delay any further. Take courage my son."

Draco nodded and looked at Astoria. She was shaking her head now, pleading silently with Draco as she held the potion in her hand. He cupped her face and leaned forwards brushing a kiss to her lips. Harry looked away not wanting to intrude on the moment. His eyes caught Lucius' as the man turned away as well. They waited until they heard gagging and the smashing of a potions vial on the floor.

Draco was coughing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Astoria was gagging but had a hand over her mouth stopping herself from being sick.

"How long does it take before the potion will kick in?" Harry asked.

"About thirty minutes apparently but I can…I can feel it burning down my throat already." Draco confessed. Harry nodded.

"Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin." Astoria muttered completely panicked.

"Right let's take your minds off this then. Um…identities!"

"How the hell is thinking about identities supposed to take my mind off the pain to change my identity?!" Draco sneered then grimaced and rubbed his chest.

"I believe Mister Potter meant names for our new identities."

"Yes I did. So? What do you think?" Harry asked trying to get them to talk instead of concentrate and worry about the pain.

"Actually Mister Potter, I have something to confess. I have been…dabbling in the muggle world for many years now under a different name. Nobody saw my face so could not link me to the name, as I worked through an agent of sorts. When I set up that separate identity I also made muggle identities for my family, it was a failsafe before Voldemort's second reign. It was in case my family and I needed to disappear."

"Why is this the first I heard of this?" Draco demanded.

"It was not necessary for you to know. Only Narcissa and I knew. She deemed it below her, I agreed naturally but I am a Slytherin at heart and made arrangements never the less."

"So what names did you give to all of us?"

"I gave us the family name Mercury. As for given names, I assigned myself the name Lucas Aryan. You Draco, I named Dante Lucas. Your mother was Cassandra but that is no matter now."

"Those are weird names." Draco commented, another grimace crossing his features. Astoria was whimpering now and rubbing almost frantically down her chest and stomach.

"They are muggle names. I was assured that while they were rare they were in fact common enough to not stand out in a crowd which insured us safety along with anonymity."

"Okay then…so I become Dante Mercury. At least my initials stay the same. What of Astoria and Potter?"

Lucius paused to consider. "We should choose names similar to the ones they already possess to avoid confusion later; however it should also be something unremarkable. Astoria…I suppose variants on the name Victoria would work. Aster?"

"What about Ester?" Draco offered.

"Aster." Astoria whimpered out. Draco nodded, a sheen of sweat building up on his forehead now.

"That was easy. She has no middle name so Aster Mercury sounds good. What about Potter?" Draco asked and motioned at Harry. Lucius turned to him with a considering look.

"Your name is already muggle." Harry rolled his eyes at the implied slight there but let it go. Lucius continued appearing not to care of Harry's reaction to his words. "Your surname will have to disappear however, having a Harry Potter in the muggle world would not be wise. I believe there are many branches of the Black family who went into the muggle world, squibs and such from hundreds of generations ago. I believe the name is quite common. Perhaps you should consider using that?"

"I could I suppose." Harry nodded. "Harry James Black? Or should I change my first name too?"

"I believe that would be wise." Lucius nodded sagely. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the Malfoy Lord sounded so pompous sometimes.

"You know any names that are similar to Harry then?"

"Only two. Harrison and Henry. I believe Harry used to be a nick name for boys named Henry." Harry shrugged his agreement.

"Okay then. Henry James Black. Easy."

"After the potion has done its job I shall complete the paperwork to give you birth certificates and the like with your new names. I took the liberty of taking the various parchments and papers needed for such things from the Goblin offices however it might be prudent to return to those offices to make sure all necessary paperwork has been filled out." Lucius advised.

The conversation was over then, and it was back to waiting for the potion to take affect. They didn't have long to wait. The estimated thirty minutes for the potion to kick in was too long of an estimate. Fifteen minutes after drinking the potion both Astoria and Draco were writhing around on the floor whimpering and calling out their pain. Thirty minutes after drinking the potion both were screaming and clutching at themselves. An hour after drinking the potion Astoria was unconscious and Draco's voice had given way from all his screaming. Draco didn't last another twenty minutes conscious.

Lucius and Harry kept a close watch on Astoria and Draco for the next twenty four hours, taking turns to entertain Laurel and to sleep. They were kept fairly busy cleaning up as the potion did its work. It flushed their systems and emptied everything from inside them through any means possible. Urine and faeces was the first thing to leave their bodies followed by food from their stomachs and stomach acid. Following that was blood which leaked from every orifice and was sweated out through every pore. Harry and Lucius were constantly using cleansing charms to rid them of the blood. Hours after the blood was sweated out leaving their body's pale husks though thankfully still breathing if only faintly, their hair started to fall out. Their eyebrow hair dropped out, the hair on their heads dropped out and the fine hairs all over their bodies dropped from them. Harry guessed all their body hair had to go as it wasn't correct to their new DNA information so he and Lucius used cleansing spells again and banishing charms for the loose hair. Two hours later Astoria and Draco's skin started to drop off. It flaked of in small amounts first then the whole outer layer became loose. Harry and Lucius banished the skin only to have to cast the spells again a half an hour later when another layer became loose. Every half an hour for the next six hours were spent vanishing loose skin.

Periodically through that time certain portions of Draco and Astoria's bodies collapsed in on themselves as the bones disintegrated and new ones built. It was a horrible process to watch especially when their skulls disappeared and a new one grew in its place. They didn't dare cast any spells on the two bodies when their skulls were missing for fear that their spinal cords were missing too and they didn't know what damage spells would do to the spinal nerves.

Towards the end of the twenty four hours there were definite changes to both the young adults. Draco's facial features had changed, softened so they weren't as sharp and angular. He still had high proud cheekbones and a shapely nose but they weren't as spiky as they had been before. His face shape was no longer the inverted triangle shape it had once been which had added to his spikiness and sharp features, it was still triangular but his jaw and chin made the base of the triangle now. Harry couldn't see the colour of Draco's eyes because he still had them shut, nor did he know the hair colour he'd have now as both bodies were completely bald and hairless. Draco was taller, however, Lucius had commented on how Draco had grown out of his trousers by about two or three inches. Astoria had also grown but by only an inch or so. Her features were still soft but her cheekbones were sharper, her chin narrower and her head seemed smaller and more oval shaped too. Her skin tone had darkened a little too, like she had a light tan compared to Draco's still pale white skin.

When Draco and Astoria woke up Harry was interested to notice that their eye colours had changed. Astoria no longer had brown eyes. They had changed to an olive green colour with more brown around the edges of her iris. Draco's eyes had gone from grey to light blue, almost sky blue in colour with a ring of silver close to his pupil.

"Oh good merciful Merlin! We have no hair." Draco gasped as he touched his bald head. Astoria touched her own head, screamed and proceeded to grab an abandoned robe from the sofa to put over her head.

"Hair lengthening potions would be sensible." Lucius drawled out, his tone casual and holding plenty of amusement. Draco scowled.

"Of course. I should have thought of that. Well, I can do that while you undergo your transformation."

"Tell me, do you feel any different?" Lucius enquired.

"Not really. Except for the draft on my head I feel the same. Why? Were you expecting me to feel dreadful? I admit the pain after taking the potion was horrific but now I feel fine if a little…well…raw. My skin feels itchy but I suppose that's because we grew new skin?" Came the confession from the very bald and new looking Draco. Harry could see a slight resemblance to Sirius and Bellatrix actually, Draco's new look definitely had lots of Black family influences. Except for the lack of hair. He looked decidedly alien with no hair and no eyebrows.

"You did indeed. Your bodies ejected everything, urine, faeces, hair, skin and your bones dissolved inside you before new ones grew. It was a fascinating if nauseating process to watch. I hope you are skilled with cleansing charms for I expect you to keep Mister Potter and I as clean as we endeavoured to keep you while you underwent your transformation."

"Yes father. Well, go on then. Take your potion. I'll start collecting together the ingredients for hair lengthening potion. I really hope we have the ingredients." Draco muttered.

Harry sighed and removed his outer robe before taking position on the floor where he and Lucius had discussed they should lie after seeing the mess Astoria and Draco's transformations made.

"I am definitely not ready for this." Harry muttered. Lucius shot him a look as he lay down too.

"Neither am I however my son braved this and so shall I. My hope is that I do not remain conscious for long."

"Yeah, live in hope eh? My pain threshold is quite high thanks to Voldemort. I wish it wasn't now that we are facing this. It looked like being under the cruciatus for hours without break!"

"Thank you for that vivid comparison. You have sufficiently boosted my anxiety." Lucius growled out with displeasure written clearly over his face.

"Sorry. If it's any consolation I' scaring myself more too. Right then…well...bottoms up!" Harry snatched his potion from the table and downed it in one go, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his breath till he'd swallowed the lot. After his first inhalation Harry gagged and spluttered. "Urgh! That's vile!"

"Quite." Lucius forced through a grimace, his voice strained.

"Not long to go then…did you want to talk while we wait?"

"I believe we have talked enough this last day however if you can think of anything to say to alleviate the tension of waiting then I look forward to hearing it." Lucius offered.

"Oh. Well, no I can't think of much really. I'll contact Hermione and Ron after the transformation, see how they are. They should have reached Australia by now surely?"

"Yes I would have thought so. I know little of muggle transport however I am sure two days is long enough to travel to any place around the world."

"YES! We've got enough ingredients for hair growth. I've even got enough to make three batches for all of us! I'll make them all up so we've got spare potions so we can adjust our appearances to fit in better." Draco blathered on and on about which ingredients were needed and soon the sound of chopping and slicing filled the air.

"Harry? Are you okay? You look bad." Came a small voice. Harry squashed down his focus on the cramps in his stomach and chest and focused on the little girl who was carefully, cautiously coming towards him.

"Oh no. Laurel sweetheart you need to go to sleep. Draco, Astoria, don't let Laurel see!" Harry yelled. Laurel backed away alarmed, scared and hurt. Harry shot her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but I don't want to scare you and if you stay here you will be scared."

Astoria came rushing over and pulled Laurel away, cuddling her close as if to comfort her while discreetly casting the sleep charm on the girl. Laurel went lax in Astoria's arms and the woman put her on the sofa.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot about her." Astoria apologised.

"So I see, you were too busy worrying over your appearance to be concerned with the mental welfare of tat little girl!" Lucius snarled then doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Father! Don't snap at Astoria!"

"She should have been more consider-AH!" Lucius gasped out and took some deep gulping breaths. Harry sucked in large lungful of air too as fire started to flare up inside his chest. Something was burning all down his chest and into his stomach. It seemed to flare at sudden random intervals to burn somewhere else, then further out. It spread and spread, first burning then scorching as it moved on to burn somewhere else. It felt like fire was consuming him from his core outwards, like he'd eaten lava. Harry tried to get more air, to suck in more cold air to cool the burning. The burning, scorching inferno continued till it blazed through every part of his body. Then the pain from the scald increased.

Harry felt something vibrate in his throat and knew he'd made a noise of discomfort. He breathed again, he could hadn't it for a while he could. He clamped his mouth shut and breathed. His breathing sounded harsh, loud and too quick to him even over the roaring in his ears. The raging inferno grew worse, a loud shout pierced through the air. Agony in a voice penetrated through Harry and he felt his own instincts scream at him that someone was in pain like he was, that the torture was going to get worse.

Harry felt his thoughts grow a little crazy. Where was the scream coming from? Who was doing such evil torture? Voldemort? But he was dead! Harry had killed him! He was dead! He had to be dead! ARGH the pain was too much. The inferno grew worse and worse, the fire was trying to consume him! It was like the fiend fire in the room of requirement! Had it got him? Was he dying?! It was inside him, liquidating his organs and limbs. It was excruciating! Make it stop, make it stop!

Another scream pierced the air and Harry felt the scream amidst the blaze. It didn't make it go away but the screaming gave him hope that if he was loud enough somebody would help. He'd help a person if they screamed like this. Why was nobody helping? Why was nobody stopping the pain? Why did Voldemort keep him under the cruciatus so long? Why was he so evil he liked to torture people? Why didn't he just kill him?! Why torture him?!

It was excruciating. It was so much worse…the torture was so much worse than the cruciatus! How did Voldemort learn it?! It was agony in every vein, in every pore, in every _cell_ of his being. It was agony in his soul!

It hurt so much! Why couldn't it stop?!

Dying hadn't felt like this! Dying had been easy…oh so easy. How could he be feeling so much overwhelming pain but still be alive?! Why did he have to still be alive?!

The agony became the centre of Harry's universe. It incorporated every part of him and gave him more and more torment. The pain was never ending, never abating. It tortured and tortured and tortured!

Blackness eventually swam in front of Harry's eyes. Harry welcomed it, begged it to come. Adrenaline kept him present in the torture. Instinct screamed danger to him and demanded he find a way out of the pain to defeat the person who was torturing him. It grew and grew, there was no escape! He had to be dying! A slow, painful, inescapable death! Why couldn't it come sooner? Why did it have to hurt so much?! Why couldn't the black come closer? Why couldn't he go into the black? It was so close, he wanted it.

Please, please, please. Make it stop! Take him away!

He didn't want to be in pain any more. He didn't care about stopping the person hurting him. He didn't want to fight any more. He just wanted it to stop.

He just wanted everything to stop.

* * *

Consciousness returned slowly to Harry. He remembered what had happened immediately after he took in the feeling of cold stone beneath his back and the musky smell of dirt, blood and other things lingered in the air. His skin felt scratchy, very scratchy, which could have been from the cleansing spells or from the fact that new skin was always very sensitive. Since the potion would have made his old skin fall off and new skin grow to replace it Harry guessed he was itchy because of the new skin.

Eventually Harry managed to get his eyelids to open and forced his body to sit up. Something felt different as he sat up straight. His body felt tired and worn out but there was no residual pain, thankfully. Everything just felt a bit odd to move. It was sluggish, almost as if his body was unused to making certain actions. Harry supposed that was possible, after all if he'd grown more skin then it stood to reason that he grew muscles from scratch too.

"Ah Potter, you're awake." Harry blinked at the voice and looked around. The man Draco Malfoy had turned into was looking at him steadily with light blue eyes. His image was blurred slightly but Harry could make out the man's lips were moving so it was definitely him talking. "You've had a rather…interesting change."

"Huh?" Harry croaked out then cleared his throat. His voice sounded squeaky and higher pitched than normal, like it used to sound before puberty hit and his voice broke. Harry rubbed his eyes, making his glasses rise up. Oddly he could see better without his glasses than he could with them. Harry blinked and tested out seeing with glasses and seeing without before shrugging, smiling and taking his glasses off. "That's brilliant! I don't need my glasses anymore."

"Yeah and that's not the only thing you don't need anymore." Draco said sardonically.

Harry frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Potter, is that the potion made more changes to you than it did to any of us. You don't need your glasses anymore, you don't need to worry about being recognised as Harry Potter or any Potter in fact, you don't need to stand up to urinate either." Draco gave Harry such a significant look as he finished talking that Harry felt a little confused as to what he was missing in the conversation. No glasses, no being recognised, no standing up to…

"_What?!_" That came out as a yelp, high pitched and everything. Harry snapped his head down so he could look at himself and nearly fainted. "Oh shit!"

"Yes." Draco agreed with a straight face but pinched features like he was trying not to let another expression be seen.

Harry felt disbelief and shock pound through him like a storm. He lifted his top up and looked down the neck hole only to drop the shirt again feeling vaguely nauseous. He had seen what he thought he saw hadn't he? He could be mistaken about his vision…it might not be as perfect as he thought. There was another test he could try…Harry hesitated and trembled but forced his hand to slowly venture towards his groin. He indiscreetly pressed down on his groin hoping to feel what he'd felt there for the last nineteen years of his life. He pressed down and down and…nothing. Nothing was there. He pressed down some more…maybe it had just gotten smaller, Harry could live with that. But no…he didn't find anything until he pressed skin next to bone, flat and void of any lumps and bumps right where his genitalia should be. Harry slammed a hand over his mouth, shot up and sprinted to the bathroom.

Laughter filled the room behind him then a loud slap before silence reigned. All Harry could hear was a pounding in his ears, a buzzing in his head and the rush of vomit speeding up his oesophagus and out his mouth.

This could not be happening?! How could the potion go so wrong for him?! He knew they had mentioned what the potion was capable of but he never thought it would actually _happen_!

The vomit slowly stopped and Harry slumped sideways against the bathroom wall. He pulled his hand back from the porcelain bowl and shut his eyes. His breathing was rapid, disbelief bordering on panic.

"Hey…hey shhhh. It's alright. It's fine. We knew it was a possibility. We were all aware of the facts going into this. Being a girl can't be a bad thing really. Calm down, you'll get through this….. You'll be fine." Harry glanced up at Astoria's voice. She was approaching him warily, as one would a cornered animal, as she stepped into the bathroom. "Being a girl isn't that bad."

"Oh yeah?! And what if you had turned into a boy!" Harry demanded, wincing at his high pitched _girl's _voice. Astoria's grimace was telling enough. Harry scowled at her, angry for her attempt to pacify him and patronise him when had the situation been reversed she would have been just as sickened. "That's what I thought!"

"I see my son has indelicately informed you of your situation." Harry twisted his head to scowl at the next newcomer to his bathroom retreat. The man in the doorway was a stranger, completely and utterly different. Logically Harry knew it must be Lucius Malfoy, his posture screamed Lord and rich pureblood however his looks were so altered there was no resemblance left at all. Lucius' features had smoothed out a little, much as Draco's had. His sharp and angular features had softened though he still kept high cheekbones and a strong straight nose. His jaw was squarer now, less pointy than it had been before. His forehead wasn't as long as it had been and his face was a more rectangular than triangular. His bright blue eyes gave the man a warmer look too, less icy. The bald head was strange but then again it wouldn't last too long.

Lucius' voice had changed a little too. It was no longer like cold stones growling over the world, it was more silky now though it retained its deep pitch, a humming vibration that made you listen closely, and that snobbish 'I-am-your-better' tone that Malfoys seemed to master from birth. The man continued talking.

"My son performed badly in his task to inform you of the changes that befell you. His obscene lack of manners, subtlety and verbal preparation for bad news nevertheless alters the fact that you have been altered severely by the potion."

"And your method of reminding me is more subtle is it?" Harry demanded angrily, eyes blazing hot with his temper. Lucius shook his head.

"I was not attempting to be subtle. You know what you have become; reminding you need not be hidden in any way."

"Great. Well why not say it completely bluntly then?! I'm a girl! I'm a bloody girl. I no longer have half the genitalia I used to have for the last nineteen years of my life!" Harry shouted. "And it's all because of that bloody potion, because we had to hide our identities and this was the only way we could do it while we were stuck down here! Why does everything have to happen to me?! Why couldn't _something_ have gone smoothly for me, for _once_! I thought my bad luck would end now that stupid Voldemort was dead. But oh no! Not for Harry Potter!"

"The circumstances are unfortunate-."

"Unfortunate?! Screw unfortunate! This is a disaster! Get out of my way!" Harry stood up and stalked out of the bathroom, past the bald new-Lucius and into the main lounge where he rounded angrily on Draco. Prodding his finger viciously in the air before Draco Harry snarled out his demands. Only one thought was going through his head now and that was that he didn't want to be a girl! "Where's the rest of that potion? Give me another dose!"

"Another dose? Are you mad?!" Draco spluttered, shocked and wide eyed. He nearly spat as he spoke because he was so shocked his facial muscles had gone lax in his mouth and jaw area.

"Yes, yes I am. Now give it to me!" Harry yelled, holding his hand out.

Draco backed up a step and shook his head holding his hands up with his fingers splayed in a signal for being empty-handed. "I don't have any."

"What do you mean you haven't got any?" Harry's voice was dangerously low, nearly back to his old pitch from before he was turned into a girl.

"I mean I don't have any. When we saw the transformation was complete we got rid of the rest of the potion. We didn't see that you were a girl until Astoria pointed out that you had developed…um…" Draco trailed of. Harry's magic lashed out violently, swirling around the room and rustling clothing.

"You got rid of it?!"

Draco swallowed with great difficulty. His adams apple, something Harry now missed completely, bobbled uncertainly. "Yes I did."

"You! You bastard!" Harry yelled and shoved Draco hard away. Draco stumbled as he fell backward onto the floor landing awkwardly. Harry's wand was somehow in his hand and pointing at the ex-Malfoy, soon to be ex-living.

"Miss Potter you need to calm down!" Harry whirled at the words and sparking emerald eyes met the sky blue eyes of the stranger Lucius had turned into. Harry felt his anger crank up another notch.

"Don't call me that! Don't say it! Splingo! Stupify! Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shot the spells at Lucius, pausing only momentarily to shot a stunner at Draco who was scrabbling for his wand. Lucius dodged everything, pulling out his wand as he went and taking aim. Harry shot off a few more spells. "Expelliarmus! Stupify! Afflingo! Pependi! Reducto! Stupify! Petrificus Totalus!"

"Damn it!" Lucius yelled as the last spell caught him and sent him tumbling to the floor. Harry felt a wave of pride flare up through him at having hit the great Lucius Malfoy with a first year spell when a scream tore through the air.

"AHHH!" Harry spun around, wand trained ready. He nearly dropped it when he saw Laurel screeching and hugging her knees as she cried in fear. Harry felt his pride and rage melt away like ice beneath a vivacious flame.

"Oh Laurel." Harry sighed and quickly slid his wand away. The girl shrunk in on herself as Harry rushed over. Harry felt guilt and anguish tear at his heart, he had terrified her. "I'm so sorry Laurel sweet heart." Harry knelt next to the girl and gently, carefully, reached out and pulled her into a hug. She gave a great sob and relaxed into the hug for a moment before turning and wrapping herself around Harry.

"Why were you so mad?" She whispered and Harry felt a stab through his heart.

"I was…I…I'm angry at being a girl now." Honesty was best but Harry didn't count on the girl's naivity.

"Why? Being a girl is okay."

"Not when I used to be a boy. I don't want to be a girl." Harry sighed and felt some tears of frustration and sadness well up in his eyes.

"Being a boy is fun. But being a girl is fun too!" Harry rolled his eyes making some tears drop from them and drip down his cheeks.

"Oh yeah? And you know that how?!"

"I play dress up all the time! I get to climb trees when I'm a boy and get muddy and stuff. But when I'm a girl I get to play princesses and get people to do stuff for me and I get to have lots of fun with my friends!" Harry bit his tongue to bite back an inappropriate respons to the little girl's enthusiasm.

"It's not the same thing Laurel."

"Yes it is. You were a boy but now you are a girl. It'll be like playing dress up. Didn't you play dress up as a kid?" Laurel pulled back to look questioningly at him and Harry could see the fact that Laurel thought that he must have played dressing up when he was a child. Should he tell her the truth or not?

"I…I was not allowed to play dressing up when I was little."

"Why not?" Laurel asked frowning. Harry bit his lip this time in an attempt to push back his immediate response and tame it down to give the girl an answer she could understand and wasn't terrified by.

"My aunt and uncle wouldn't let me." He settled on saying and hoped that would be the end of the story. But oh no, Potter luck struck again and damned Harry with another question.

"What about your mummy and daddy? They let you right?"

"No Laurel. I don't have a mum or dad. They died when I was a baby."

"Oh. What did you play when you were little then?" Oh for the love of Merlin! How did he answer this one? He didn't play _anything_ as a child, not even in the school playground because he had to get away from Dudley and the other bullies. He didn't have any toys at home except for one or two army men and he wasn't allowed to go outside unless it was to do gardening. How could he explain to Laurel that he lived in a cupboard and was made to work around the Dursley house and gardens? How did he explain that he was never allowed play time, he was only allowed rests from working. The answer was he didn't tell her. Harry settled on one thing that was close enough to play as an answer.

"I played hide and seek and did lots of running."

"Well girls play that too! And girls always beat the boys because boys are rubbish at playing hide and seek!" Harry shut his eyes and refused to look at the girl. She was just too young to understand and everyone old enough to understand didn't care. Harry felt so alone. He had to abandon his friends to their adventure away from Britain because he was stuck in a mine with his once hated rival and that rival's family. He had no family except his best friends who were leaving to go to the other side of the world. He was a girl when he'd always been a boy. He was the only Gryffindor in the room and the only person to have his whole gender be changed!

"Can you…can you make the potion again?" A Harry stuttered out then clenched his teeth together as he waited for somebody to answer.

"No." Harry felt anger rise up but also a crushing heart-breaking disappointment. "And even if I could Potter I wouldn't. We have wasted three days on the potion, one day to make it and another two days for us all to go through the transformation. Taking another potion this close to taking the last one is also incredibly risky, we were all lucky to make it through alive after taking the first potion. Also, taking the potion again does not guarantee you would turn back into a male. There was only a one in a couple of hundredths possibility of you changing gender, there can be no telling if the potion would change that part of your DNA to swap next time. Back to my original points anyway, we cannot afford to spend that much time making numerous potions so you can keep taking it until you either die or turn into a male again. It's selfish, irresponsibly and frankly it's a ridiculous idea. You have my sympathy of course but you need to stop focusing on the bad hand you have been given and start focusing on the next part of the original plan."

Harry took a deep breath and held it. He tried to be reasonable, he tried his damndest. The best he could manage though was to tighten his jaw and talk through clamped teeth.

"Fine. What is the next step?"

"You should take these. They are hair lengthening potions. Astoria will then help you to trim it into a reasonable look. You should then shower and change. Here." The man Draco had become handed Harry two potions. Harry grasped them tightly.

"Why are there two?"

"Well…you're a girl now. Girls have longer hair so you need two doses." Draco said that a little nervously, rubbing his palms against his trouser leg. Harry felt his hand twitch for his wand but two little hands pressed against his cheeks and Harry instead turned his eyes to the little girl in his lap.

"You'll look just like a princess! Princesses have long hair!"

Harry had to shut his eyes and breath for a moment so he didn't lash out. As it was he barely managed to reign in his temper. He gently dislodged the girl's hands, lifted her out of his lap and placed her on the floor. Then all without saying a word Harry stood and marched back into the bathroom downing both potions quickly en route, throwing the potion vials against the wall before finally reaching the bathroom. There he slammed the bathroom door shut, locked it and fired as many locking spells, privacy charms and wards on the door as possible.

Harry then shoved the toilet seats down and threw himself angrily on top of them putting his head in his hands.

How could this have happened?! Why did it have to happen? Why did he have to be a girl?

Harry lifted his head a little and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror stretching the length of the opposite wall. It was a floor to ceiling mirror, Harry supposed it was so that the goblins could see their reflections too. Though why anybody would want to see themselves as they sat on the toilet baffled Harry. Still, Harry finally caught a glimpse of himself in his new body.

He was shorter than he remembered, and slighter too. Harry supposed that was part and parcel of being a girl. Smaller, weaker, helpless, powerless…no. Harry shook his head. That wasn't true. Never once did Harry doubt Hermione's strength, both physically and magically that girl was a warrior. He couldn't be sexist purely because he was a girl, he wouldn't do himself any favours. So fine, he was shorter. He had always been short. He had a slight frame. He had always been skinny, it came from eating very little at the Dursleys' house. He still had muscle tone though, that was not something the potion could take away because muscle tone was influenced by the environment and what he did as opposed to what was written in his body information. He still had all his magical power too. It still spiralled out of control and became wild when he was angry and had effects on the physical world during times of high emotion, that had been demonstrated already.

Hair sprouted slowly from the top of his moments-ago bald head. It was black and thick. Harry ran a hand over it. It felt the same as always. His head was the same shape as before only his cheekbones were a little higher, his lips a little more plump and his nose was smaller too. His facial structure was one he didn't recognise, it differed completely to both of his parents. His face was still slightly like James Potters but not the long circular that his father's had. He definitely had Lily's nose only smaller but he didn't have the rectangular face shape she'd had. His cheek bones, jaw shape and length of his face was different though. I looked squarer in shape and he had kept his strong angular jaw. Yeah…square. He now had a square face and…well…had he been a guy looking at a girl who had a face like this he would have said she had a pretty face. He supposed that was a point. At least he was managing to find something positive.

Harry turned his gaze to his eyes and nearly smiled his relief at the bright emerald orbs that stared back at him. He had kept his mother's eyes. Long eyelashes also seemed to be something he had kept and now with the help of that potion they were growing back, it was probably a good thing because Harry had singed some eyelashes off in training a few weeks back.

His eyebrows were getting a little too long now though. Harry could see now why he might need to have Astoria help him sort his eyebrows out; he'd never had to deal with shaping eyebrows back into a normal eyebrow shape. As for his hair, the stupid hair had now grown to the middle of his back and some of it was trapped inside his clothes sliding down. How long was it going to grow to?! Harry had never had long hair before and this was…well…this hair was wavy and think black locks. It was a complete switch from having short messy black hair. The waves were loose and seemed rather tame, not at all wild. Harry supposed he had his mother's type of hair now though he had kept his father's hair colour, that dark blue-black hair that was inherited through generations of Potters. It stood to reason that black would still be the dominant colour for his hair.

He didn't seem to have done too badly in the looks department. He had good luck there it seemed, despite having turned into a girl. At least he didn't inherit any Durlsey looks…imagine turning out to look like Petunia?!

"Urgh!" His trousers felt uncomfortable now and his hair was so long it was brushing his stomach. He'd have to cut it but it was still growing. And why did his arms feel uncomfortable staying by his sides? It was like something as pushing them out…oh dear Merlin no!

Harry threw his top off quickly and, without even glancing at the two monstrosities growing on his chest Harry saw what he dreaded to see. Arm pit hair growing out of control.

Harry muttered a few horrible curses and stripped the rest of his clothes off. He undid his wand holster and pulled out the bead and enlarged it so it was his trunk once again. Inside it he found his razor and shaving cream. He also raided his Quidditch Broom Servicing kit for a pair of scissors. Using scissors, a razor and various spells Harry trimmed and cleaned up the excessive hair growth over his body. Thankfully his hair didn't grow excessively in any other places than on his head, his eyebrows, arm pits and…down below in a place once he had finished shaving he really would rather not look at again. His leg hair was left, that was normal right? He knew Ginny used to go on about shaving her legs but that wasn't a girl thing was it? That was just a Ginny thing? Shit, Harry didn't know. He knew Hermione shaved too but he just assumed she did her arm pits or something because he'd seen her do those with an electric shaver once. Maybe she did her legs too. Crap. Harry at least knew the spell to shave his legs. Ginny had always used spells.

"Tondesco crūs!" Harry spelled, pointing his wand at his right leg. Instantly all the hair on his leg disappeared. Harry repeated the process on the other leg. All shaved Harry wondered briefly whether girls shaved down their arms too. Harry couldn't see anything other than faint nearly transparent hairs on his arms but he didn't know if it was better to have no hair there at all. He decided to leave it. His down below area shaved, his armpits shaved and his eyebrows trimmed carefully using a razor Harry tried to decide what to do about his now hip length hair. At least it had finally stopped growing now. It was like a thick curtain though, he felt like he could drown in it or that it would strangle him. He didn't know how to cut hair though and he couldn't just shave it all off though admittedly that would be easier.

Harry groaned and decided he'd have to just have a shower and hope that Astoria wouldn't mind doing something with his hair.

One shower later, and a change of clothes, Harry felt a bit better about himself though still vaguely nauseated at his female body that he had just had to clean all over. It was strange. Getting dressed was stranger and very uncomfortable. Without his manly parts his boxer shorts now had plenty of places to ride up. 'Up' was highly uncomfortable too. Harry, in the end, had tried to forgo them only to discover that trousers went up to. So he put the boxers on again and pulled his trousers over the top. He had no bra and so could do nothing about his female chest other than cover it in a shirt, another shirt and another shirt and then a robe. He was a bit hot but that was what cooling charms were for…and denial.

Finally dressed and clean and sorted out Harry took down all the wards and the locks on the bathroom door and exited the room. There he was met with everybody else who was apparently waiting on him. They were all stood together and next to Astoria were some articles of clothing. Harry noticed with disgust that some of those clothes were pink. One article of clothing was pink and had what looked like a floral design on it. No way in hell was he going to touch those clothes let alone wear them.

"The potions worked then." Draco was an insufferable git.

"Yes. Astoria can you do something about this mop?" Harry gathered his very long hair together and shook it at the woman. Harry noticed that everybody had grown their hair out too either before or while he as in the bathroom.

Astoria's hair was all the way down to her waist still and fell in straight dark brown strands. Draco's hair was blonde and in tight blonde curls that he had cropped very short. The blonde curls made him look even more like a Black, more specifically like Bellatrix Lestrange, only a blonde version. Had his hair been black it would have given him Bellatrix's complete image. Still at least the facial structure was different to that vile woman', and Draco was a man not a woman. Lucias' hair was also grown now and oddly it was a curly honey blonde that curled around his ears and onto the inside of his collar. Coupled with those sky blue eyes it gave him a radiant warm appearance, it was only if you read the setting of his jaw, tightening of his lips and narrowing of his eyes that you would know that judgement from initial looks were deceiving.

Astoria rushed forwards and started spreading out Harry's hair between her fingers.

"Why do you want to do something about it? It looks great long."

"Yes Potter. Long hair is a sign of high status amongst women and girls." Draco aid, a half smirk on his lips making Harry's temper lunge to the forefront.

"Well that explains why your father had long hair then doesn't it."

"Why you-!" Draco snarled. Lucius put a hand up, palm facing forward, in a noiseless demand for silence.

"Now Miss Potter, I understand your frustration however lashing out at everybody around you is not helpful. Draco, do refrain from provoking Miss Potter. It does you no credit to bait her, nor does it show any strength of character or nobility to bully as a child does." Lucius scolded and Harry was gratified to see that Draco looked slightly repentant if not sour at being reprimanded. Lucius then turned his attention back to Harry. "Your hair is best kept in a feminine style however concessions must be made for personal preference and present circumstance. Astoria has chosen to keep her hair at its current length however I am sure she will help you style your hair to better suit you."

"Well I…" Astoria started to say with a stubborn and disagreeable look on her face. Lucius pinned her with a hard glare though and it seemed to cow the young woman. She nodded and drew out her wand. "Very well. I refuse to cut it any shorter than her collar bone though."

"Fine. Cut it to my collar bone." Harry said and she harrumphed. She started muttering the hair styling spell she seemed to know off the cuff and long foot and half long strands of black hair started to fall to the floor. It only took a few moments but it felt like an awfully long time considering how Astoria was in his personal space and casting spells on his person. Finally though Astoria was finished and she summoned a mirror holding it out to him so he could see. His hair was shorter, she'd left it a little longer than his collar bone but since it had bounced up into more zig-zag waves it shortened the length a little. Harry didn't really know what he was supposed to say about the haircut so he gave a shrug. Astoria huffed at him, tutted and banished the mirror. Harry didn't really care what she thought really, especially not when he could perfectly recall the spell Ginny used to get her hair up into a pony tail. Harry pulled his wand, pointed it at his hair and muttered the spell feeling far happier when his hair was tied up and well out of his way. That was far more practical. He also banished the hair on the floor.

"What's next then?"

"You getting changed." Astoria said and pointed to the pile of clothes. Harry gave them a cursory glance then shook his head.

"No. Next?"

"Next Miss Potter is Laurel going through a blood adoption so that her blood is altered too therefore leaving her untraceable and as an unknown. Then we should see about filling in those birth certifcates for our new identities. Draco and my birth certificates are already filled out. I have recently discovered that there was a mistake on the birth certificates which state that both Draco and I were born in Greenwich Villiage. While not ordinarily a problem, the Greenwich Villiage it refers to is an area within a muggle American town in New York City somewhere on the East Coast. Since we were considering the Americas as a destination I can only say that this hiccup is a boon in our favour. It entitles us to stay in America I believe as we were born there."

"Okay. So we are going to New York?" Harry asked uncertainly. Lucius nodded

"I believe so. I also think it prudent to begin travelling there as soon as possible. We should carry out the blood adoption, I will fill out the papers and we shall make our escape. I would suggest you reconsider the name you chose for your new identity, given your recent transformation the name is no longer appropriate." Lucius indicated towards Harry as he spoke, a subtle reminder that felt very much like a bludger to the stomach.

"Right. Well I'm clear out of ideas."

The ground rumbled.

It jerked and lurched beneath Harry's feet nearly making him loose his balance. He bent his knees, set his legs apart and lowered his centre of gravity as he whirled his head from side to side trying to see what had caused that earthquake. The furniture vibrated and travelled across the floor a little. Glasses, plates and cutlery jangled against each other from their places on the goblin high tables. Some went hurtling to the floor, smashing and making a mess.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, not really expecting an answer but receiving one anyway.

"When you had taken the potion these earth quakes started happening more and more frequently." Draco shouted over the noise of the grumbling earth. "I went out to take a look. There are explosions happening in the atrium. I couldn't tell where the blasts originated from but I thought they came from the other side of the wall. I left as quickly as I could. I think people are trying to blast their way into the bank. It wouldn't surprise me if it were the terrorist group."

"We should get out of here. We can't let them find us or all of this would have been for nothing!" Astoria cried and Harry was loath to agree.

"The blood ritual! We should do that first then leave. We do not know when we will get another chance." Lucius intervened and thankfully the ground stopped shaking them around.

"What does it entail?" Harry asked not willing to argue. They did after all have to hide Laurel.

"It will not take long. There is a spell that both parents have to say, then collect their combined blood in a cup. We make a small incision on the girl's right wrist, pour the content of the cup over the cut while saying the rest of the spell. It will be over in about six hours and the girl will be unconscious the moment the final words of the spell are said." Lucius explained in a patient and reasonable tone. Harry had been warned of the dangers and the darkness of blood magic. This one didn't seem horrific at all, and, to be honest, it was more out of desperation that they even considered using it.

"Astoria and I shall adopt the girl. We are the only two married here and it would make the adoption absolute because she would have two new parents." Harry didn't like that idea so much but before he could say anything Laurel was throwing herself at Astoria with a smile. Astoria hugged the girl close and smiled back at her. Harry decided it was better not to argue, after all Laurel's actions had basically just made his argument redundant anyway.

"Very well. Draco you get started on the ritual. Miss Potter if you could handle wiping any trace of our presence from this room that would be a tremendous help. I shall start on those certificates."

It was strange having somebody else take the lead, but it wasn't entirely unwelcome. Harry knew he wasn't always the best strategist. He had more raw power and the bravery to rush in and deal with whatever came. Ron was always their strategists and Hermione was the brains behind the operations. Lucius Malfoy was a skilled strategist as well and he had many more years of experience than Ron.

Harry began tidying up. He removed all of their extra clothes that had been left lying around and he made sure to clean up their bed areas by fluffing up the pillows and removing magical traces. He left the destruction caused by the earthquake as that would be suspicious if there was no damage done. Once everything was done Harry turned to see how everybody else were getting on. Laurel was slumped in Draco's arms, he was cradling her in his arms as she slept or was unconscious. Astoria was fussing but banished the cup and any spilt blood. Lucius was scribbling away frantically.

Another quake shattered through the cave. Draco fell to his knees. Astoria tumbled too. Harry managed to barely keep his balance and had to grab hold of the sofa back to stay upright. Lucius tipped to the side, quill scraping along the parchment he had been writing on. The man cursed, drew his wand and banished the parchment.

As the quakes stopped Lucius stood up and started shoving the parchment and quill back inside his bottomless bag.

"I believe we should make our move now. The paperwork will have to wait. I cannot write plausible certificates of birth when the very ground is moving beneath my feet. Magically filing the papers will have to be sufficient since we can no longer travel back up to the offices but since our safety is threatened something like paperwork is best delayed. Come. Are we ready to leave?"

They wasted no more time. Draco got out several broomsticks from his trunk and they all took one to ride. Draco still held Laurel as she was unconscious and could not hold on herself. They flew from the goblin lounge down deep into the ravine. They hoped that down would cast them in more shadow so that anybody who got into the Goblin mines would not be able to see them.

* * *

AN: This is a monster of a chapter! 66pages in total. It had to be that long because I needed you to see what caused the change and to actually straight away have Harry change to a female. I understand not everybody likes a female Harry...and to be honest I tend to dislike it most of the time. However the mood has struck me lately to write this. Considering it is currently 248 pages long and 93000 words the mood has stuck around for quite a while.

This is nothing like my Dragonette stories...though you will notice I did include a dragon! Haha. I hope you like it, though I do understand it is different. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Metamorphose chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, in response to the sudden overflow my inbox received of people favouriting my story I have decided to post a new chapter. I hope you like it though it is considerably shorted than the previous chapter.

* * *

**18****th**** August**

"You insipid little fool! Luisa is your responsibility and you had only two tasks to do for her! She needed clothes and she needed to be put into the education system! How could you fail to do two simple things?"

The voices were loud and angry again, as they had been for the last few weeks. The relationship between Lord Malfoy and his son had become more and more strained recently. The move to New York had just made things worse. Lucius, now Lucas, had somehow managed to magically file the necessary paperwork to give them muggle identities as American citizens. How he managed that Harry didn't know. Still, even while on the run an American muggle passport had arrived by owl mail as well as birth certificates complete with a small family history and genealogy. All Lucas would say about the matter was that he had 'contacts' and that 'not all goblins have moral fibre, for the right price they can be bought even during a war'.

So they all had new identities. Harry was still struggling with his…hers. That was an issue to. She was now female, that was quite the adjustment. Henrietta Lily Black, daughter of Lizzie and John Black two reclusive but very wealthy scholars. She was 18years old and emancipated because her whole family was dead. She had their death certificates and everything. Henrietta Lily Black. That name was ridiculous! Lucas had explained that he had nothing to be inspired from except her previous decision to be known as 'Henry'. From that he styled a feminine name that seemed reasonably muggle to him. It didn't seem muggle to Harry, it seemed stuck up and girly. Harry didn't like being a girl but there was no option now except to live with it. So Harry was now known as 'Henri', nickname for 'Henrietta'…stupid name.

Still, everybody was having trouble adjusting to their new names. It wasn't like playing pretend. It was real. Stone cold real and there was no going back now. Lucius was Lucas Mercury. Draco was Dante Mercury. Astoria was Aster Mercury. Laurel was Luisa, or Lulu, Mercury. Harry was Henri. To stop them all from using the wrong names Lucas had cast a complicated spell which stopped them from saying their original names with reference to each other. It was very clever really and if Henri wasn't so anxious about it she would be impressed with Lucas' intelligence.

Henri sighed and put down her book. She wasn't going to stay around for yet another fight between the father and the son. The hotel room was not big enough to get away from the racket so she slipped on some trainers and grabbed her jacket.

"Lulu, come for a walk with me?" Henri called and immediately the little girl ran over to Henri and grasped at her hand.

"They are yelling again!" Lulu complained. Henri nodded and stroked over the girls hair.

"I know sweet heart. Come on. Let's go for a walk so we don't have to listen to it."

"I'm coming too." Aster hurriedly said as she grabbed her jacket off the hook near the hotel door. Henri didn't argue. She was fed up of arguing and disagreeing these days. There was too much of that at home.

Outside the hotel they took a left along East 63rd Street towards central park. Lowell Hotel was a beautiful hotel with loads of facilities that they never used, lots of space they did not need and at a huge price they need not have paid since they were only staying in hotels while they waited for the cash purchase to go through on their couple of million dollars house and an apartment in the upper East Side.

Only the best for a Malfoy or in this case Mercury.

It was Draco…it was Dante who insisted on living in style. Aster of course agreed with him. Lucas hadn't cared very much but he had quite a large view on what 'squalor' was. Henri had been happy in the hotel they had been in along the river in Lower Manhattan. They had been very close to somewhere called Battery Park which Henri quite enjoyed walking through. The hotel had been nice too; it was clean, the beds were soft, there was a restaurant downstairs which served good hearty meals and they all had separate rooms instead of living in a suite like they were currently doing at Lowell Hotel. After staying in that hotel for one week Dante had insisted on moving and had insisted on living in the most beautiful hotel they could find, and one of the most expensive ones.

Dante had also insisted that they search for the best house money could buy in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Lucas had agreed with that at least, they were going to live in a neighbourhood with people close to their class. Price didn't seem to be an object either, which had the Estate Agent nearly wetting herself with excitement over her commission. At $18,000,000 the Maisonette Duplex they were going to move into could boast an Upper East Side address, 6 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, 2 maid's rooms, a gallery, a library, and a wonderful view of Carl Schurz Park. As if that wasn't enough, Dante had insisted on having a townhouse. At $32,000,000 the townhouse Lucas conceded in buying was seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms and barely a two minute walk from Central Park.

Lucas had also started the ball rolling on getting a home away from the city. Apparently The Hamptons were the holiday destination for most people so Lucas had started inquiries into houses out there. Henri didn't understand their mind-set. How could they justify spending so much money on things they did not need?! Henry hadn't spent more than $1000 since coming to New York and that as mostly on clothes and feminine things because she didn't have anything like that. Aster had dragged Dante to the best boutiques and now had a wardrobe worth close to $5million! It was beyond absurd!

As soon as Henri, Aster and Lulu reached Central Park Lulu ran on ahead looking around trying to spot birds and flowers. The girl had really changed over the last few weeks. It proved that children were more able to adapt to change than adults. The girl was calling Aster 'Mum', Dante was now 'Dad', Lucas was 'Grandfather' and Henri was 'Aunty Henri'. She was happy, excitable and liked exploring the muggle city. She was also thoroughly spoilt. Henri was surprised at how well Dante and Aster took to the girl, Henri couldn't really see Dante as the paternal type but with Aster's help he had really become a doting father, if a snobby, serious and strict one. He did, however, shower the girl with the best toys money could buy which weren't electrical because their magic interfered with electricity.

"So, we really should go shopping together you know Henri." Aster said by way of making conversation. "You need some better clothes, you still dress like a boy but you aren't one anymore."

"I'm fine in the clothes I wear at the moment." Henri dismissed.

"You might feel fine in them but the rest of the world isn't fine with you wearing them."

"The rest of the world can shove off!" Henri scowled. Aster stopped walking and put a hand on Henri's arm making Henri stop too. She didn't want to meet Aster's eyes but Aster was pretty insistent, silently waiting for Henri to give in all the while holding her arm to keep Henri's attention focused.

"We are muggle now Henri. I didn't like it at first but now I'm getting used to it. I feel on top of the world, this freedom is exhilarating! I have adapted to this lifestyle, this lack in magic, and I dress the part too. Now I know it's odd for you but you have to accept what you are now and you have to dress to fit in. What you are wearing now does not make you inconspicuous! We must get you different clothes."

"These are muggle clothes. I blend in perfectly fine. I look like a muggle! See, that lady over there is wearing something like me!" Henri pointed over to a woman walking on her own with a pair of loose jeans, a t-shirt type top and a thin brown jacket over the top. Aster looked where Henri pointed then clicked her tongue, eyes flicking over the woman who now had her back to them.

"She is dressed atrociously too. You need to…wait. Excuse me madam?" Aster asked a passing woman who turned and raised an impatient enquiring eyebrow. Aster plastered on a polite smile and took a deep breath to ignite her dignity, pride and give herself an air of sophistication. "My apologise for bothering you however my friend here is refusing to see sense with regards to her clothes. I wondered if you could offer us your opinion on her dress sense."

The woman's eyebrow rose a little more but she turned and looked over Henri. Henri felt anger and shame heat her cheeks. She gritted her teeth and waited out the humiliating, judging looks. Finally the woman spoke using careful tones but with ill-concealed disgust.

"She looks like a homeless beggar. One would not guess she was even a young lady. Her clothes are shabby, her shoes are atrocious and her hair is not styled. She looks slovenly and uncaring, no pride or elegance at all. You girl," the woman turned to Aster now, "you obviously have exquisite taste. She is lucky to be seen with you!"

"Thank you madam, I couldn't have put it better myself." Aster turned to Henri now and held her palms up in a beseeching manner, or as beseeching as the Slytherin, manipulating, hateful, prideful woman could manage. "Do you understand now? You need to dress properly! You need to recognise that how you dress is judged by others around you and you cannot afford to be judged and found lacking here!"

"You should listen to your friend." The woman stated condescendingly then turned and trumped off with all the arrogance of somebody who knew better and had decide that since she was right there was no longer any point in staying any longer. Henri scowled.

"Why should I waste all my money on stupidly expensive clothes when I can get cheap clothes that work just as well?!" Henri gritted out angrily to Aster. "Money doesn't grow on trees so why should I waste the money I have on clothes when I could save it for when I need it later?! You've spent Merlin knows how much on clothes, well that's all that money gone now! You can't get it back!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous! Did you even listen when Lucas explained exchange rates?" Aster questioned exasperatedly. "Galleons, just a single galleon, exchanges to about $50. However Galleons are pure gold! If you transfigure the galleon into different items then that one piece of gold can be worth thousands! That is what Lucas has been doing. He transferred lots of his galleons into dollars in a muggle bank account but a couple of weeks ago he spent hours transfiguring his galleons into different trinkets and selling those on. He has made a huge pile of money. With that in mind money is no issue! He has hundreds of billions of galleons. He has only transfigured a couple of hundred and made close to three-hundred thousand dollars! I know you have got loads of galleons too, you shouldn't be worrying about money."

"And what if one day we need our galleons hm? We won't have them anymore because we've transfigured them. I went to school too you know Aster! You can transfigure money into other objects but you cannot transfigure objects into money, it's Gamp's Law of Elementary Transfiguation!"

"We aren't going to use up all the galleons you stupid Gryffindor! Just some so we can have the luxurious lifestyle that we deserve. Besides which, if you are that concerned then talk to Lucas about investing. They argued the other night after you had gone to bed about how Lucas wasting his money on investing in muggle companies. However Lucas has made lots of money from investing too. He can advise you! In the mean time we need to get you dressed more appropriately. I will brook no arguments from you now. Once we go home, have eaten lunch and spoken to Lucas, we shall shop for more appropriate attire to suit our new lifestyle."

Aster turned and walked off having obviously decided that she had won that argument. Henri was fuming. She felt completely out of her depth! Sure the pureblood wizards and witches had settled in to the rich lifestyle they were used to but in a muggle way, but they had no sense of forward planning. Or at least Dante and Aster had no sense. If Lucas was investing money to bring him more income then perhaps the man was thinking along the same lines as Henri. Henri would talk to him over lunch. Perhaps if their talk lasted a good while then Henri could forgo the shopping trip to buy more clothes.

After a three hour walk around Central Park they finally made it back to the hotel and up the elevator to their suite. Aster immediately made her way into the lounge and threw herself elegantly onto the sofa. She put the back of her had to her forehead, shut her eyes and just breathed. Henri laughed quietly, obviously Aster was not used to walking. The young woman had complained after half an hour of walking that she had had enough. Lulu had nearly cried each time Aster had told them they needed to go home. Henri just wanted to keep walking to stay out of the suite.

"Is it lunch time soon Aunty Henri?" Lulu asked, taking off her jacket and standing on tip toes to try to hang it on the hooks. The girl was a whole foot too short to reach the hooks however the fact that she tried to hang up her jacket was endearing. Henri took the jacket from her and hung it up before taking off her own jacket and hanging that up too.

"Soon I think. Go and play for a bit and I'll see what the plan is okay?"

"'Kay." The girl ran off in the direction of her room.

"How that girl has so much energy I'll never know. I am exhausted." Aster complained still not opening her eyes.

Well good, thought Henri. If she was exhausted that meant they wouldn't be going shopping.

"Ah, I thought I heard you come back." Henri looked over to the arch way to the dining area. Lucas was walking towards them dressed in a black suit with the three quarter length jacket undone to show off a metallic blue-green waist coat to match his tie. Considering how hot it was outside Lucas should have been sweltering in his suit, it looked very stifling. However Lucas didn't look hot at all, temperature charms obviously at work to keep the man feeling cool in his hideously expensive and formal attire. Lucas' honey blonde hair still curled, as it had been after taking the appearance altering potion and hair lengthening potion. It had grown quite a bit now and the curls made gave Lucas a very angelic look which did not match the impassive expression on the man's face.

"Where's Dante?" Aster asked, sitting up and correcting her slouch immediately upon hearing the man's voice. Lucas spared her a glance.

"My son is in his room where he has been for the entirety of the morning since our disagreement." Lucas announced carefully. Aster stood up hurriedly and made off in the direction of her and Dante's room. Henri quietly watched Lucas waiting to see if the man was going to speak any more or whether Henri could speak. They heard a door close, which must have been Aster closing the door behind her as she entered her room. Lucas turned his attention to Henri. "I have taken the liberty of ordering service in our suite for lunch. I was informed that they would be here within the hour."

"Brilliant. That was what we came back for. Well, lunch and because Aster was tired." Henri explained and moved further into the room. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. My daughter in law has always disagreed with exercise."

"Yeah. Well she kept us informed of her dislike of walking for the last two and a half hours. What was the disagreement with Dante about this time?"

"Dante has failed, once again, to enrol Luisa into a school. He insisted that, as his daughter, he should be the one to make arrangements for her. I believed three days more than sufficient time for him to make his arrangements and he has failed to do so. Our disagreement was over whether or not I, as head of this family, have the right to interfere with the dealings of Dante and his family." Lucas explained. Henri sighed, typical. They were like animals butting heads over who was the alpha male, who was in charge.

"So what is going to happen with Lulu now?"

"I made arrangements to meet with the Headmistress of Brearley School. It is only two blocks away and has an outstanding reputation. I believe some negotiation shall be necessary to acquire Luisa a position at the school however I rather enjoy a good negotiation." Lucas gave a small smirk and Henri found herself rolling her eyes. Of course Lucas enjoyed negotiations! It was what he was good at, using his silver tongue to get his own way. It seemed it worked on most people, just not his son or Henri.

"Okay then. Is that the only school around here?"

"Not at all. Should negotiations fail with Brearley School then my tailor suggested a few other top ranking schools to contact. That is what I would like to discuss with you actually. Please." Lucas stepped forwards and indicated for Henri to sit in the sofa next to him. Henri slowly made her way over but as Lucas pulled a rectangular device from his pocket and held it out to Henri she moved a little more speedily.

"What is it?"

"I have been told it is an iPhone. A mobile communications device which is not limited like the wire telephones which I have just become used to using. I have little understanding of muggle technology however the acne-ridden youth at the shop and my tailor have informed me this is the best device on the current market. Thus I have purchased it and, I believe, connected it to the electricity to give it sufficient energy to work. I require your help with understanding how to use such a device." Lucas handed the device over and Henri took it carefully, turning it over and over in her hands.

"Bloody hell! I haven't got a clue." She said and started running her fingers over the cover and sides. "Where are the buttons? This is a phone right? But there are no numbers."

"The retailer and the packaging informed me this was a touch-screen device. I know not what that means beyond the obvious."

"Blimey." Henri breathed. Well, she might not know very much about technology but one thing she did know was that playing with it was the best way to learn. That was how she had learned what most of the buttons on the very complicated TV remote control did. She knew how the Dursley remote control had worked but the hotel TV was gigantic and had several hundred channels. After a few days of inconstant playing with the TV Henri had figured out which channels were best and taught Lucas, Dante and Aster how to use the TV. Lulu had played with the controller herself to work the thing and had a lot quicker success than Henri had.

The phone was obviously off because pressing the one button on the front of it did nothing. Henri lifted the phone close to her eyes to see if the few buttons on the side of the phone ad any symbols on. There was one with a plus sign and one with a minus and a button which had noting. Henri tried pressing the button with no symbols. Nothing happened. So, just like with the TV remote, Henri pressed and held the button down. A second later light flickered across the screen and music drifted through the air from the device.

"Well, it's on." Henri said needlessly.

"So I see. How did you turn it on?"

"This button here. Press and hold it and it turns on. I suppose that's how it turns off too." Henri waited moment until the lights stopped swirling on the phone and a screen came up with different square pictures on it. She frowned wondering what the squares were for since she had no way to select them. Lucas' comment of 'touch-screen' came to her and she attempted just that. Pressing her finger to the picture of a phone the screen immediately changed. "Okay."

"I see. Touch the screen indeed." Lucas muttered. Henri smiled a little half-heartedly.

"I guess we just go by trial and error? Was there an instruction manual?"

"There was. I shall retrieve it for you."

"No don't worry. What do you need to do with this then? What are we aiming for?" Henri asked and experimented with pressing the black circular button at the bottom of the screen. Henri jerked a little as the screen changed and pressed the button again.

"I need to know how to communicate with somebody through this device. I need to type in the numeric address to talk to my contacts, associates and our house telephone." Lucas explained so for the next half an hour Henri and Lucas puzzled over the phone eventually managing to create a contact for Brearley School, for the hotel and for Lucas' tailor. After that Room Service arrived with their lunch so they relocated to the dining room where the waiters served their meal.

Half way through lunch Aster spoke up, bringing up that awful conversation from earlier. Henri glared at the woman while Dante smirked and chuckled. Lulu didn't pay much attention to them but Lucas looked over them all with a superior, heavy gaze. Henri deeply resented the man for his ability to look unemotional.

"Henrietta and I shall be going shopping this afternoon. She requires more suitable attire, don't you agree? I think we shall have to buy her a whole new wardrobe, her current one is so hideous that even the common muggles on the streets commented on it." Aster informed everyone with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"They only commented because you asked them to. I don't see why my clothes are bad. They are comfortable and I have full range of movement." Henri protested with a heartfelt scowl.

"They are not feminine at all; they are cheap and have no style with fitting, material or detail. You heard what that woman said, she said you look slovenly! And as for needing full range of movement, whatever for?! You don't need to fight, besides which you are a girl now so you shouldn't be fighting. We are safe here, we are hidden." Aster argued. Henri could have hexed the stupid woman. She had just opened her mouth to argue right back and to insult that absurd belief when Lucas spoke.

"One can never be certain they are safe." Lucas said calmly but brutally honestly. He had a chiding look on his face as he looked at Aster. "Even having experienced a war you are naive. We can never be certain we are safe. Henrietta was right in the middle of the war, she understands the necessity to be free to move, and have clothes that allow for such movements. However, Henrietta, dressing the part is also necessary to staying safe. I understand your disagreements with having established a wealthy lifestyle full of unnecessary riches and luxury however my strategy for our new life is to live comfortably and in as much spot light as we can garner. We are safest when we are seen, and by seen I mean seen as muggles. Spend a lot of money; buy a new wardrobe from the most expensive shops, as people expect us to, however the clothes you buy can allow freedom of movement and comfort while you continue to adjust to your new body."

Henri flushed and clenched her hands into fists. What did he mean; we are safest where we are seen? Did he mean hide in plain sight? If people could see them, knew about them, that they would be safe then? Maintain the façade in front of people and they will begin to take the story as truth? Henri supposed it was a good tactic, that's what they learned in the aurors anyway. It was like when Harry, Ron and Hermione had snuck into the Ministry. Sure they had polyjuice potion but they had t make sure they were seen too, so people, if questioned, would confirm what Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted them to confirm. They had needed to dress the part that time too. They hadn't been comfortable but they had not been questioned as being who they were pretending to be. Henri could see sense in Lucas' plan, she just wished she had known about it before she completely dug in her heals. She kind of wished she had the forethought to think of that too instead of getting her back up at Aster's incessant nagging!

"Fine. We can go shopping. But I don't have a lot of money and I don't want a lot of clothes. I'm certainly not going to start wearing skirts and dresses. I might look like a girl but I don't feel like one." Henri conceded to the request rather ungracefully, but it was a concession anyway. Aster pursed her lips and scowled a little but nodded once, very firmly, and said not a word.

"I might require you to purchase a dress or evening gown at some point in the near future Henrietta." Henri turned to Lucas who had spoken solemnly. The impassive look on his face had transformed into a serious look but Henri could see something glittering in Lucas' eye.

"Why?" It wasn't a whine but it wasn't a demand either. It was somewhere in between and Henri pushed her embarrassment down at the hint of petulance in her voice.

"When I was at my tailors I happened to form an acquaintance with a gentleman called Mister Elwood Finkelstein. He suggested that, as we are new to the area, we attend a local Art Exhibition at the local Gallery. I have tasked the Concierge with enquiring about tickets however I understand that for Art Exhibitions formal attire is required. As this shall be a family outing, minus little Luisa, you shall all be required to attain suitable attire."

"And there you go again Father! You decided things without even consulting with us first! What if I don't want to go to an Art Exhibition?!" Dante burst out. Lucas gave him a cool look. Henri bit back her own retort which would have resembled Dante's in nearly every way.

"We have to build a life here Dante, a life as wealthy muggles. To do that we need, not only money, but reputations and contacts. How else do we meet these people other than mingle at the appropriate gatherings and attend high profile assemblies?" Lucas didn't give any time for his question to be answered; Henri's feelings sunk though as yet again Lucas' explanations made perfect sense. "If, of course, you would rather not attend then excuses shall be made however I find the notion that you are not committed to building a new life quite surprising seeing as you are newly married and new to fatherhood."

"Father…" Dante spoke with barely concealed rage; it boiled and smouldered in his eyes and in his slowly reddening face. Henri bit her lip watching and waiting for the inevitable explosion. Why did Dante have to be such a childish prat?! And how could Lucas so calmly sit there and wait for the stupid behaviour. Lucas was so calm and collected with a patronising look on his face as if Dante's behaviour was nothing more than a toddler playing with the word 'no'.

"Looking at Art sounds lovely Lucas." Aster said calmly, she put a hand on Dante's and squeezed. "It will be nice to meet new people. How shall we ensure Luisa is taken care of?"

Surprisingly Dante backed down at his wife's interference. He scowled and childishly crossed his arms over his chest refusing to at any more, but he did back down from starting another argument with Lucas. Lucas, again, seemed wholly unperturbed.

"I believe the exhibition is in early September, by which time we shall be in our new apartment in East End Avenue and have a staff employed. The maids will then be able to take care of any of Luisa's needs while we attend the exhibition."

"We are having maids? Isn't that a little over the top?" Henri asked.

"I would have insisted upon House Elves however this is New York and there are none. Thus the necessity for a maid. I am also toying with the idea of hiring a live in cook. We shall have two rooms for the staff of course and the rooms are suitable large enough that we could install two people in each room comfortably. I expect to maintain the lifestyle I am accustomed to Henrietta and having a staff will provide more people watching us thus helping with our subterfuge."

"And what about magic? With muggle staff we'd be unable to do magic in our own home!" Aster exclaimed completely scandalised by the suggestion.

"On the contrary. We would simply have to ensure that the staff understands not to enter a room to which the door is shut and we would have to be vigilant that all doors are closed in a room we intend to practise magic in. I have, surprisingly, discovered I have not needed to use my wand for a couple of days. With all our needs tended to in our own home I don't see a reason why we cannot simply forgo wands for the most part."

Henri was rather startled by that confession. It was something she never thought she would hear from Lucas' mouth. A pureblood supremacist, a reformed pureblood reformist, and a superb duellist announcing that he didn't feel the need to use his wand? Unconscionable. Any yet, he had said it so matter of fact. Lucas held his chin high as he stared down everybody at the table as if daring them to question what he just said, to dare to contradict him.

Dante stood up and stormed from the room. Lucas didn't even bat an eyelash. Aster looked completely dumbstruck by that news. Henri was stunned too but if she thought back on it she knew she hadn't used her wand for anything other than sorting out her hair in the morning. It wouldn't be too awkward for her not to use magic. She wouldn't part with her wand though, not after nearly losing it completely when it broke.

"Pray tell, Aster, how did you plan on going shopping? Were you planning to walk or should I procure you transportation?"

"Um…transportation would be ideal." Aster said breathily like her concentration was elsewhere.

"Very well. After lunch I shall order a car to come around for you."

They fell into silence then and finished off the rest of their lunch. Henri couldn't believe what a whirlwind she was stuck inside!

* * *

AN2: If you have trouble remembering the names Harry etc have now, just remember that I kept their initials the same and that should help. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Metamorphose chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

**September 1****st**

The Art was interesting. There were colours splashing over a canvas on some paintings. On others there were carefully painted landscapes and people. Some were so completely distorted that Henri couldn't make head nor tail of them.

There was one picture that was mostly black all except for this shocking streak of bright green which went, seemingly, from left to right expelling smaller sparks and tiny swirls of green. Henri had been utterly captivated by it. It was simple really, utterly simple, but that bright green was like the killing curse sparking through the night. It brought back so many memories.

"You seem quite taken with this picture. Might I enquire as to why?" Henri glanced over her shoulder to see a stranger dressed in a slick navy blue suit and matching dress shirt and tie. He was nursing a glass of champagne and his brown hair was slicked back off his face. He looked very much like a brown haired, grown up version of the Draco Malfoy Henri had used to know when they were at Hogwarts and Malfoy had an obsession with hair gel.

"It um…" Henri didn't know how to explain to a muggle how she had been captivated by a painted version of the killing curse.

"Well the stark difference in colour is enough to hypnotise I suppose, however it is not a very welcoming piece. Even the artist has named it 'Poison', a completely unoriginal name but somehow suiting it." The man observed and stepped closer to Henri, taking a small sip of champagne as he brought himself into line next to her. "So, what do you like about it?"

"The colour contrast like you said. It's…I suppose it is like poison shooting through the night isn't it? Somehow magical but dangerous and deadly all at the same time. It just…not appeals to me but it captivates me. There's something in the green." It wasn't her most elegant speech and it certainly said nothing about her intelligence but Henri did mean what she said and she couldn't have said it in another way. She wasn't a wordsmith. The man seemed to understand though, or at least he nodded agreeably.

"The green has nothing on your eyes though." Henri turned to the man shocked at the comment. The man smirked and held out his hand. "I am Nathaniel Crawford."

"Henri Black."

"Henri?" Nathaniel asked, eyebrows raised and a stunned look on his face. His eyes trailed over Henri and Henri felt the huge urge to cross her arms over her chest and shrink away. She didn't though, because her pride and anger rose to the front and despite having a lot of insecurities because she was now a woman, Henri straightened her spine and boldly met Nathaniel's gaze straight on once he had finished looking over her body. No doubt because she had given her nickname, the name she preferred, over the full feminine name he was checking to see if she was still a woman.

"Yes. Henri." Henri confirmed, deadly serious and staring at Nathaniel daring him to make another comment. Nathaniel held up a hand in a surrender gesture and a charismatic smile was just creeping over his lips when they were interrupted by a very timely arrival.

"Henrietta." Henri turned and aimed a smile over her shoulder to Lucas who was approaching with two champagne flutes in his hand. Lucas strode over with purpose, snake head cane over his arm as he carefully held the champagne flutes. As he got closer he held one flute out to Henri to take. He gave Nathaniel a polite look but otherwise dismissed his presence completely, instead focussing on the painting that had so captivated Henri. He looked it over the looked at Henri, one eyebrow raised in silent inquiry. Henri found herself flushing and she took a sip of her champagne as she shrugged.

"It's striking." She said by way of explanation.

"I can see that." Lucas mused. "Won't you introduce us?" Lucas then asked, indicating at Nathaniel who was still standing there. Henri swallowed and nodded.

"Lucas, this is Nathaniel Crawford. Nathaniel, this is Lucas Mercury."

"How do you do?" It wasn't really a question but it was polite enough and Nathaniel did hold out his hand. Lucas transferred his champagne flute slowly, deliberately slowly, then extended his hand and shook Nathaniel's.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Lucas said carefully. "What is your opinion on this piece?"

"The green is certainly most striking, especially against the dark back ground. Apart from that however there is little that is interesting about the piece, it has no depth only eye-catchingly pleasing aesthetics." Nathaniel communicated, the look in his eyes however said that the words he was speaking did not match what he was thinking. Henri felt herself frown. She wasn't an orator. She couldn't disguise what she really meant in her words. Something in Nathaniel's however indicated he wasn't speaking entirely on the picture. Lucas seemed to sense something because he smirked.

"Indeed. However the character of the piece is hidden, the black shrouds it and coats it in mystery. The starkness in colour on the outside hints at something bright, something shockingly bright right beneath the surface. However it is well hidden beneath the darkness around it. It is aptly named poison, however I am urged to think that while on first glance you assume the green is the poison, it is in fact the shadow around it which is poisonous. Wouldn't you agree Henrietta?"

Well Henri wouldn't agree not really. She had just thought the shocking green was akin to the killing curse. However something in the look Lucas gave her made her pause and look at the picture again. She tilted her head slightly trying to see what Lucas had seen. It took her several long seconds of replaying the words Lucas and Nathaniel had spoken before she finally understood. They hadn't been talking about the paining at all.

"I think you are both wrong. The starkness in colour hints at a bright force shining through the black. It's a small force but its brightness implies it is holding back a lot and if it let itself then it would push back the black. I still think the green is the poison but not all poisons have to be bad, do they Lucas?"

"No I do not believe so. Would you excuse us Mister Crawford? Henrietta and I have a painting to purchase. Henrietta?" Lucas held out his arm to Henri and she carefully imitated what she had seen Aster do when Dante had offered her his arm. She slid her arm beneath Lucas' arm and placed her hand lightly atop his wrist. He curled his arm close to his chest and escorted her away from the painting and from Nathaniel and over to a woman dressed smartly in a black pencil skirt and jacket.

"You weren't talking about the painting were you?"

"If you meant was I talking of buying it the yes. If however you were talking about whether Mister Crawford and I were discussing the painting the answer would be no, we were not. We were in fact discussing you." Lucas said with a carefully impassive look on his face again. How the man could look so emotionless all the time was a mystery to Henri. "However, I think your response was most apt, congratulations. You sufficiently corrected both Mister Crawford and myself."

"Why were you talking about me though? At first I honestly thought you were discussing the painting." The confession didn't cost Henri a lot; she didn't mind admitting to her weaknesses because she knew where her strengths lay. Lucas just gave her an amused smirk.

"My dear, surely you are aware by now that there are many different types of men in this world. Some are predators and some are prey. Some are merely scenery while others are pretenders. Frequently it is the job of a true predator to put the pretenders back into their places."

"Right…" Henri said slowly, still not entirely understanding. She supposed it was some weird political way of thinking. It did make some sense though. Lucas obviously identified himself with a predator. Obviously he was hinting that Nathaniel Crawford was a pretender…or at least not a predator like Lucas was. "What does that make me then? The prey?"

"Not at all. You are a pretender. You are a wolf wearing a sheep's skin."

"I don't think I am."

"No?" Lucas laughed then. "Perhaps you are merely scenery then, happy to take a backseat for a while but more than able to bite back if it wants to. Ah, Madam I wish to purchase the painting named 'Poison'."

Henri tuned out the man as he spoke to the Art Curator about buying the picture. She was scenery was she? Scenery that could and would bite back? Henri supposed that was kind of accurate. She also supposed she was a pretender, playing at being harmless, trying to be just Harry', when actually she had a huge amount of skill, ability, passion and power. She looked over to see if she could spot Nathaniel. The man was busy engaging in conversation with two other people, a couple who were wrapped around each other. He scoffed and shook his head accidentally meeting Henri's eyes. Henri thought back on his words. He had implied she was nothing more than a pretty shell. Little did he know what she really was. Henri stood a little straighter and a smirk slid onto her lips. Oh little did he really know. Nathaniel raised his glass to her and she smirked more widely, taking a sip of her wine.

"Smug are you?" Lucas asked his amusement plain in his voice this time even as his face remained mostly emotionless. Henri caught something gleaming in Lucas' eyes though, a light that spoke of his genuine amusement.

"A little. Thank you for defending me. I hadn't realised we were swimming with sharks. Now I know I shall be more careful."

"You are most welcome. Now, as much as this pains me to admit, we should perhaps locate my son and daughter in law. Loath though I am to be in their company once again we should at last attempt to maintain the façade of a family unit." Lucas' lips were turned down a little at the corners and tight, subtle but clear indicators of his displeasure.

"Alright but I am not family."

"You are an ally of the family and I owe you life debts. Do not doubt your position with us."

The rest of the exhibition was mostly about interacting with the various socialites. Lucas fit right in, as did Dante who began to enjoy his evening with people to boast about his family history to. Of course he boasted about his fake family history, the Mercury family having ancestors who owned gold mines but kept any gold they found well hidden. It was a well-kept family secret, Dante told everyone, that his ancestors feared having their gold taken away from them so they hid it away in the family vaults and each generation there after hid more and more away. Dante explained that his father had tried to hide away their gold too but in this day and age there was little need to be so reserved about their wealth and after having all their worldly possessions destroyed in the terrorist attacks in England they had moved to New York with all their fortune in the hopes of building a new life in the Land of Liberty. The socialites soaked up the tale like sponges, lamenting on how sorry they were for all their losses and how amazed they were that Dante, Lucas, Aster and Henrietta had the strength of character to carry on. Some were sickeningly sweet with their fake words of pity; however some were sincere and honest in their grief for them.

Of course that had led to questions about how Dante met Aster and why Henrietta was with them. Dante explained that he knew Aster from school and they were married after her family had died. Henrietta was a friend of the family and, Lucas explained solemnly, that Henrietta had saved his Grand-daughter Luisa from the catastrophe which destroyed their home. Henrietta's own family was enquired after but Lucas dismissed those questions with a quick answer of 'she was orphaned not long after birth, and her guardian was cousin to Dante's mother who was sadly not alive long enough to care for Henrietta long. Henrietta's family are the people she holds dear and we hold her closer than ever now'. Henri couldn't bring herself to be angry at the lies, she had agreed to the explanation of her arrival with the Mercury family all that time ago when they had first landed in New York with new names and identities. She just wished that she didn't have to lie about her parents, Sirius and Remus.

Aster made friends with a few young girls about her age, they tried to include Henri in their discussions but since they were discussing fashion, something Aster adored now, Henri didn't think she had much input. Instead Henri wandered around and looked at all the photographs being shown at the Exhibition. Henri adored the black and white photographs, all of different scenes. Most of them were showing the devastation caused by the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and the following tsunami. The pictures were absolutely incredible.

The one that stuck out in Henri' mind the most was a picture of a family of three, two parents and a young child, walking along a street where the debris had been cleared to each side. They looked defeated but the man had his arm around the woman as if comforting her and steering her. The little girl was holding hands with the woman and in her other hand a teddy was trailing low near the ground. It was such a hopeless photo, one that showed too much emotion for Henri to comprehend while at the same time making him think about how the war went in England. She had seen scenes like that after the war with Voldemort. Perhaps it wasn't in a street full of destruction but families and friends had stood looking at the mess after the battle for Hogwarts wit that same look of abject hopelessness while at the same time the confusion and conflict between whether or not they should be happy they were just alive.

"Henri, Father says we should head home shortly. He has ordered a car." Henri nodded at Dante's words and walked off with the blonde man. "Henri don't you find it annoying that Father keeps making decisions for us all?"

The question was out of the blue and inappropriate but with all the fighting that Henri had put up with for the last few days Henri had been expecting a confrontation sooner.

"It is a little but when he explains his reasoning's it makes sense."

"So you don't mind it?!"

"I do mind until he explains himself. I'm actually finding it a bit of a relief actually." Henri confessed and Dante shot her an incredulous look so she had to go on and explain. "Look, I've had people force me into corners before and manipulate me. I've had decisions made for me or taken away from me my entire life. I always fought against it before or tried to do what I could to give myself the control. I have also had a lot of my life where I have been pushed into situations I know nothing about so I have had to call all the shots and make all the hard decisions. Last year was awful! I have to make the decision to face You-Know-Who head on, knowing I would most likely die. It was the hardest decision of my life. Now we are in another situation and I'm, honestly, feeling very out of my depth. Lucas taking control of most of the decisions is a huge weight off my shoulders to be honest. I just have to go along with it, if I agree with his reasons. So far his reasons for doing things have been good reasons haven't they?"

"He has made some spectacularly bad decisions in the past, you shouldn't trust him! Who knows if he has an ulterior motive! He could be up to anything!" Dante argued hotly.

"I suppose so but I think he's just trying to build a new life, get back some of the things he has lost. We have all had our worlds stripped out from underneath us; we all cope in different ways."

"Oh yeah? How are you coping then?" Dante sneered, the look as unpleasant on his new face as it had been on his Draco Malfoy face.

"By going along with Lucas' plans. By ignoring lots of things. By waiting for a situation that I am used to dealing with. By thinking about things going back to normal. By trying to avoid confrontations between you and your father."

"So denial, that's your answer to it all then?!"

"It's better than childish rebellion at every turn. Look," Henri continued talking quickly because Dante had opened his mouth to argue. "If you want your Father to stop making all the decisions for you then start making some of your own. Go out for a walk, go out shopping, go out and do something! Book yourself into a class like I did. Find out more about New York. Make some decisions for you, take some control. Don't just wait until Lucas has made a decision and then rebel against the whole thing. It's petty and annoying and frankly I am fed up of it."

Henri marched off and straight over to where Lucas was still engaged in conversation with a grey short haired man and a beautiful blonde haired woman. They were obviously a couple since they kept touching each other in their gestures while they spoke. Aster was also there listening to the couple talking to Lucas. As Henri approached the couple's attention turned to him and Lucas and Aster angled their bodies to give Henri the space to stand in their circle.

"Ah! This must be Henrietta! My, my, you are absolutely stunning! Your eyes are such a beautiful colour!" The woman gushed. The man put on an apologetic smile and held his hand out to Henri.

"Please excuse my wife, she runs a company who recruits models. François St Clair. This beautiful lady to my right is my wife, Alyssa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Henri Black."

"We know. Oh darling you are absolutely gorgeous. I have an up and coming designer in need of a model for his new show. Do say you will come along! I know he will absolutely _love_ you!" The woman enthused and took hold of Henri's hand with her enthusiasm. Henri felt her cheeks flush and she carefully backed away feeling incredibly intimidated by the almost crazed excitement the woman had. Henri was used to crazed fans but this woman didn't know her at all. And modelling?! Wasn't that a bit of a ridiculous occupation? Didn't that mean make up and stupid hair styles and outrageous clothes? Henri was a wizard…um a witch, an auror and Saviour of the Wizarding World, not a model. "Aster here has already agreed to come along but you have such stunning eyes! And your facial structure is to die for! Oh please do say you will come along!"

"Alyssa dear you are overwhelming the poor girl." François said with a laugh and stroked up and down his wife's arm in an effort to calm the excitement.

"I um…I'm not sure." Henri eventually stuttered out, wanting to resolutely say no but unable to completely turn down the offer in the face of the woman's overwhelming excitement. The woman turned to Aster immediately.

"Aster darling you simply must convince her!"

"My apologies Mister and Mrs St Clair, however I am afraid our car has arrived." Lucas intervened, yet again, and directed the attention away from Harry and Alyssa.

Alyssa looked almost heart broken by the declaration and immediately started yammering on to Aster about calling the telephones number on the card which she quickly fished out of her clutch, sparkly black hand bag. Aster took the card with a smile and Henri very patiently and politely said her good byes. On the way out Lucas offered Henri his arm again and Henri took it allowing herself to be escorted out to the taxi cab by the older man. Dante escorted Aster in much the same fashion but their heads were bent together slightly and they talked quietly to each other.

"How did Aster and Dante meet and decide to marry?" Henri asked. Lucas took a deep breath and looked skyward for a moment before answering.

"Aster's sister was in your year group. Daphne became a support to Dante in the final year at school. Because Daphne grew closer to Dante and his friends, Aster followed. She and Dante met and after the war they…well…they shared certain intimacies one should not experience until after they are bonded. Thus, they bonded rather quickly after the war ended and Dante was found innocent thanks to your intervention at the ministry."

"So because they were having sex they had to get bonded? I didn't know there were rules like that still around." Henri hadn't known at all. After all, Ron and Hermione had been having sex for ages and they weren't bonded or married. Henri hadn't known it wasn't allowed, though it was probably just a pureblood thing.

"It is a custom in some circles to remain pure till you are bonded, it makes the bonding magic stronger and binds the couple on a deeper level. It is not a common practise, nor is it a rule; however some of us abide by the rule anyway."

"Somehow I always considered him a stickler for pureblood traditions." Henri confided.

"Ah yes. Considering his recent behaviour are you truly surprised to hear he broke with tradition?"

Henri thought on that, the answer of course was no. Dante had been particularly rebellious and had argued against every little point. "You know he asked why I wasn't upset by all the decisions you kept making."

"Oh? And what was your answer?"

"That I was relieved but I needed an explanation behind each decision before I could accept it. I'm completely out of my depth here, I'm still struggling with my new…well, you know. To not have to worry about what turn to make next is a huge relief. I know that puts a lot of pressure on you and I'm sorry for burdening you with all the decision making but…well…after last year…" Henri trailed off, hoping Lucas would understand while at the same time hoping he wouldn't want to know more or have her say any more. They were nearly at the taxi cab anyway so there wasn't going to be much more talking.

"I have always been the kind of man who enjoys making decisions. I do not always directly take the lead as I have done recently but perhaps my need to lead now is a result of last year. The war took a lot out of us Henrietta, some of us suffered more than others and we all deal with it in different ways. If you wish to continue to leave the decision making to me I will not find it a burden, more a relief because I then know what you are going to be doing. It does not weigh me down with a burden; rather it releases a burden from me and gives me more control after spending so long at the mercy of others."

"I understand."

"Good. Ah, after you my dear." Lucas held the taxi cab door open for Henri who slid in, copying Aster's movements because otherwise her climbing into the cab in her floor length dress would have been terribly graceless and unladylike. She sat, swivelled then slid along the seat a little into her position. Lucas hut the door behind her and walked around the car to take the front seat next to the driver. Henri carefully pulled on her seat belt, helping Aster with hers since she had the middle seat and the poor girl as still not used to muggle seat belts.

"Where to sir?" The cab driver asked.

"120 East End Avenue."

They had recently moved into their apartment. Since they were cash buyers and the people in the apartment were moving into rented accommodation it hadn't taken very long at all to get them into the house. Within two weeks Lucas had hired an interior designer who completely redecorated the colour schemes in the house and bought all the furniture and accessories for the apartment. They had then moved in and within a week Lucas had hired a chef and two maids to take care of them. One of the maids took care of their needs while the other maid cleaned the house and cleared up after them. It was all thanks to Zuza that Henri had even managed to put on the little bit of make-up she was wearing; Aster had insisted upon her wearing make-up and had thrown a complete tantrum that Henri had enlisted Zuza to help her to save any more screaming.

Zuza was a twenty five year old Polish woman who had moved to New York in search of a better lifestyle and a job which paid reasonably well. She certainly knew how to arrange Henri's clothes and help her with makeup and hair styles. Zuza tended to all the people's immediate needs, from helping them dress to bringing them a drink.

The other maid was a dour faced Mexican woman who, despite looking so depressed all the time, did an amazing job of keeping the apartment absolutely spotless. Maria barely interacted with anybody at all and she did not live at the apartment like Zuza and Cosmo did. Still, she was prompt each morning and did a wonderful job of cleaning their apartment and their clothes.

Cosmo Alesini was the name of their live in chef. He was a lively Italian man who flirted incessantly with Zuza in between putting together some truly spectacular dishes. Henri knew her way around a kitchen and could cook a hearty family meal. Cosmo's creations were beautiful in looks as well as spectacular in taste. He did fine dining and healthy, high class meals. He had also aided Lucas in putting together an impressive wine collection which filled the side unit in the dining room because they did not have a wine cellar, something Cosmo and Lucas had complained about during Cosmo's interview.

The cab arrived at their apartment and Henri slid out of the car with as much elegance as she could manage. They silently took the elevator up to their floor, inserted their key and entered their beautiful apartment.

Henri may not have liked how much money they had spent on the place…how much Lucas had needlessly spent. However, the place was stunning. The hallway had a marble floor and there was a white wall theme running through nearly all the lower floor rooms, giving the apartment such an airy light feeling that despite its almost clinical appearance the apartment had a natural, warm feel to it. The decorator had put up metallic sun designs in various places again creating warmth that people just associated with a spike-edged golden coloured circle. There were mirrors periodically throughout the place bouncing even more light everywhere and plants decorated the few elaborately designed ornate tables. In the hall the main staircase was circular and curved around the wall and up to the second floor where their bedrooms were.

"Ah Misters Mercury, Mrs Mercury, Miss Black you are back! Miss Luisa is asleep. May I take your coats?" Zuza asked as she hurried forwards. She was still wearing her uniform, a formal black dress that fell just past her knee. It had a black lace design from her collar bones up to her neck and again it had lace decorating the sleeves. Other than that the uniform was very plain and Zuza completed the look with professional make-up and a formal up-do hair style which usually resembled a bun or complicated pony tail.

"Yes please Zuza." Lucas said, pulled his coat off and handed it to the woman who waited with open arms to receive the coat. Dante handed his coat over too as did Aster. Henri sighed when Zuza's eyes turned expectantly to her and slowly pulled off her coat. The maid took it with a smile and a bobbed curtsey.

"Could I get you anything?" She asked, her Polish accent making the words sound harsh but at the same time slurred into each other.

"No. I shall retire to bed. Good evening." Lucas dismissed himself and climbed the stairs.

"I shall have a glass of scotch in my bedroom Zuza and a glass of white wine for Aster." Dante ordered. Zuza nodded acceptingly.

"I shall require your assistance with my dress Zuza, once you have fetched the drinks of course." Aster stated as she made her way over to the stairs.

"Miss Black?" Zuza prompted.

"I'm going to go to bed. Um…just a quick question? How do I get the make-up off?"

"I have taken the liberty of putting make-up removal wipes on your vanity Miss Black. Would you like assistance with your dress too? Perhaps I can help with your hair?" Henri shook her head. Magic could take care of all the pins in her hair and as for her dress she could definitely find her way out of it; after all she had managed to put it on all by herself.

"I'm fine. Good night Zuza."

"Good night Miss Black."

Henri lifted the bottom of her dress so she had room to move her feet without standing on the hem and started to ascend the stair case. At the top of the stairs to the right on was Draco and Aster's bedroom, the second largest bedroom in the apartment. On the far left was the Master Bedroom, door firmly shut as it always was. Henri turned to the right and then right once more along the corridor passed little Luisa's room. She poked her head in on the way past and saw the little girl fat asleep in her bed. The white and purple decoration in the room was tasteful and pretty, suiting the little girl who had wanted a pink room only Lucas had objected firmly having no tolerance for the colour. The interior designer had pointed out that Purple, particularly a plum colour, had recently become rather popular and coupled with the white it would help create a child's room which was still suitable 'girly'. Lucas had agreed uncaring except for his firm rule of 'no pink'.

Right at the end of the corridor was Henri's bedroom, next to the spare bedroom. Her room was a corner room with windows along two sides. Her bed came out from the corner at an angle and into the centre of the room. Her room was decorated again with the running white theme but in stark contrast to the white were fresh earthy green decorations. There were leafy plants decorating windowsills and tables around the room giving the room a very close to nature feel. The bed spreads were varying colours of natural greens complete with decorative pillows in browns and white. Henri's favourite part of her room though was her carpet. It felt almost sinful beneath her feet. It was soft and springy giving the room a cosy feel.

Henri closed the door and made her way over to her vanity table. She sat down and pulled her wand from the little bag she had been carrying around with her all night. A few charms later and all the pins were out of her hair and laid out on the table, Henri's black hair curling and making harsh waves from where Zuza had styled it earlier. Henri grabbed the packet of wipes from the vanity and started scrubbing them at her face to get rid of the makeup, it was a tedious task and the horrible chemicals seemed to cling to her face. The black paint Zuza had painted on her eyelashes just would not come off and as for the lipstick well…it had basically stained her lips a bright ruby red. Henri wasn't amused. In the end she gave up, hopefully a shower would get rid of the rest of it in the morning and if not then at least there were always glamour's she could use.

Henri entered her walk in wardrobe and pulled at the clasps on her dress. The black monstrosity, which was lovely to look at but not nice to wear because it was too bloody long, finally came undone and Henri let it slide to the floor leaving it in a pile to deal with in the morning Next off was her bra and the stockings complete with stocking belt. Henri had hated fussing with that. Zuza had ended up helping her to put them on earlier that evening. She had felt completely humiliated because Zuza then had to see her in her underwear.

Henri found her comfortable cotton pyjamas and slid on the trousers before shimmying into the top. She left the mess on the floor in her wardrobe and walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers and sliding in. There was something to be said for the life of luxury. However much Henri did not need it and would not dream of spending such a ridiculous amount of money on frivolous things, she had to admit the king sized bed was the comfiest piece of furniture she had ever come across. Henri pushed her face into the pillows and let all her muscles loosen and relax. It had been a long day and the mingling at the Art Exhibition had taken it out of Henri. Tomorrow was Sunday and they had reservations at a restaurant, Henri had also promised Lulu a trip to the Zoo so Lulu could see the animals once more before school started. At least she wouldn't have to wear any stupid dresses tomorrow!

* * *

AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I loved reading them. Below are some answers to the questions which were asked. However first let me just say that I am sorry for the sporadic updates. Writers block has been getting to me recently though thanks to a serious drop in appointments in my social calender I now have more enthusiasm for writing and slowly that wall is crumbling. This story is now at 98000 words so let's hope the writing continues to the end.

**Why does Lulu just go along with the ideas of the group? **It's because she is a little girl that she is going along with it. She has had a rather traumatic experience, she's just happy she is safe but things are changing so often around her that she doesn't really have a chance to breath and act out like any normal girl would in those circumstances.

**Why is Harry still with the Malfoys?** Basically it's because it's easier for him (and because there wouldn't be much of a plot if he wasn't). Call it his hero complex as well if you like; he can't very well abandon the purebloods in a world they know nothing of and he can't very well let ex-pureblood-suprimists loose on a world of unsuspecting muggles. Harry is also tied to Lulu, if you remember. He saved her from that Dragon and feels responsible for her even though she is now essentually a child of Dante (Draco) and Aster (Astoria).

**It's not very Slytherin of Aster to treat Harry like dirt.** No it isn't but I'm having a lot of trouble with Aster's character. She is the driving force between the father and son fall out, however she is also a very lost and scared individual who keeps chopping and changing her moods because she's so unsettled. She changes later but...well...something happens soon so you don't have much longer to worry about her moodiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Metamorphose chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Author note:** Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. This chapter is coming out today because I have made so much progress on writing this story in the last few days. You can also expect chapter 5 to come out very soon as well.

Many of you have been asking about Ron and Hermione. I haven't forgotten them, don't worry. Henri keeps in contact I just don't write out the conversations. In this chapter you see Henri attempt to chat to them. They do come back into the story roundabout chapter 17.

* * *

**September 27****th****.**

Henri yawned as she waited patiently for the school to release its pupils. Her day had been long and exhausting but she had loved every minute of it.

About a week ago she had constantly been taking walks through Carl Schurz Park and sometimes even getting their driver Jeff to take her to Central park so she could have a different walk. Aster confronted her about why she was walking around so much to which the only answer Henri could give was that she was bored. She wasn't used to having so much time off. She had always been busy in her school years and then afterwards she went into auror training. Any spare time she had from training was spent doing home study, spell practise or hanging out with Ron and Hermione. She couldn't do any of that now and she certainly couldn't work as a muggle because she didn't have any qualifications. Aster had urged her to contact Alyssa, the woman who worked for a modelling agency. Henri wasn't that bored. She didn't want to be taken photos of.

Lucas had been the one with the answer. He mentioned that muggles must have some sports that Henri might enjoy, noting they wouldn't compare with Quidditch but something active would keep her entertained. He immediately began making enquiries and signed everybody up to membership of a club which had lots of sports classes, a gym, a swimming pool and different sport and leisure facilities. Henri spent the better part of her days there now. All four of them had taken up fencing, a duelling sport which was as close to proper duelling as muggles could get. Dante had taken up swimming, reminiscing that he had always enjoyed swimming in the lake at the old Malfoy estates in Wiltshire. Aster had taken up something called Pilates and Yoga. Lucas had signed himself up for fencing, swimming, tennis and he worked with a personal trainer. Henri had never seen any of the usually so poised and regal purebloods looking so dishevelled and sweaty.

Henri herself had tried everything that looked interesting! She obviously did the fencing. She had also signed up for swimming lessons, she ran around the track they had at the gym, and was learning some martial art that she forgot the name of. Her absolute favourite was the climbing wall! After scaling that wall at Gringotts with Laurel on her back it was nice to have an actual wall and safety equipment around her as she climbed. It was an amazing work out and she was so incredibly sore afterwards. The happiness she got from the work out was incredible. She had a personal trainer too, they all did, or at least in Aster's case her trainer advised her on what she could do since she found most exercise abhorrent.

After a few hours at the gym, some of it doing exercise and some of the time just having fun playing table tennis, Henri was washed and dressed again and waiting to pick up Lulu from school. The little girl wasn't too fond of school because the work was a lot different to the work in England and because the school was such high ranking Lulu found the work very difficult. Dante had expressed a desire to hire her private tutors to help. Lucas had nodded and said he would leave that to Dante. Needless to say nothing had been done yet and Henri was waiting for the argument when Lucas lost patience with Dante and arranged everything himself.

"Miss Black?" The voice came from the front of their town car where the chauffeur Jeff was sat.

"Yes?"

"The school bell has just rung."

"Ah. Thank you. I'll be back in a minute." Henri climbed out of the car and made her way over to the doors so that Lulu would see her when she came out of school. There were mothers, fathers, drivers, staff and au pairs all lingering on the street or in their cars. Henri still thought the lives of rich people was strange.

The door to the school was pulled back and Henri recognised the teacher at the door as the teacher for the year below Lulu's year. She waited patiently for the very small class to leave the school and be collected by their caregiver. One girl started having a full blown tantrum when she noticed it was her maid picking her up and not her mother. Henri had closed her eyes and waited, memories of a spoilt Dudley flashing before her. Another teacher came to the door and allowed her class out then Lulu's teacher was in the doorway allowing out the children in Lulu's class.

"Miss Black?" The teacher asked when her eyes met Henri's over the crowd.

"Yes?" Henri manoeuvred her way through the crowd and up the step so she was closer to the teacher.

"I have a list of people we recommend as a private tutor in my class room. I believe Mister Mercury requested the list?"

"Right, lovely."

"If you step inside while I relieve the children then I will collect the list for you." Henri slid inside the school and was immediately pounced upon by Lulu who gave her a huge hug around her legs.

"Aunt Henri!"

"Uh, Miss Mercury you are supposed to be lining up!" The teacher stated with a stern, controlled voice. Lulu's face dropped and very reluctantly she pulled away from Henri and stepped back into her line. Henri looked in disbelief at the teacher. Not even McGonnegall was that strict! Nor Snape and he was a demon. The woman was still staring at Lulu though, the girl would not raise her head. Finally after a few long moments the teacher nodded. "Now you may go to your Aunt."

Henri stepped hesitantly from her line and back over to Henri. The little girl wrapped one arm around Henri's legs and angled her body so that she was standing behind Henri, almost hiding from the teacher. Henri ran a hand through the girl's pony tail, letting the brown hair spill between her fingers.

"Are you okay Lulu? Did you have a good day?"

Lulu shrugged in answer but did not speak. Henri frowned and picked the girl up cuddling her close. Lulu snuggled in and buried her face into Henri's neck. Henri hadn't had to deal with an upset Lulu for a while. The little girl had been very happy since the arrived at New York, the only thing which had disrupted the happiness was when she was around when Lucas and Dante argued and not. Lulu was behaving the same way she had when she had needed comfort in the Gringotts mines. Was Lulu upset because of the sharp reprimand for leaving the line or had something else happened today?

"Miss Black, please follow me." The teacher had obviously dismissed all the other children and was gesturing for Henri to follow her down the corridor. Henri followed quietly as they made their way through the complex hallways and rooms to the class room Lulu's class occupied. The teacher went straight over to the desk which had a lap top perched upon it and started flicking through a collection of papers.

"Did she have a bad day?" Henri asked.

"No different than usual. I believe she found our Science lesson particularly hard today. She enjoyed the music lesson but I understand she got into trouble during story time. She spoke back to the teacher about a character in a book. She has some strange ideas about witches and was very vocal about them." The teacher clarified.

Henri wasn't sure if that was enough to make the girl upset but Henri didn't know how Lulu's mind worked and his school experience had been incredibly different. After all, during Primary school he had lived in Dudley's shadow and spent the majority of his time sitting quietly doing his work or running away from his cousin. Lulu might not have the same resilience as he had with regards to reprimands. Harry Potter, after all, was very well used to being told off and criticized, especially by Snape. Henri would talk with the girl in the car.

"Here you are Miss Black. This is the list Mister Mercury requested." The teacher handed over the list to Henri and then handed over yet another list. "This list was something Mister Mercury requested for himself."

Henri took the list and glanced over it. It was a short list of teachers at the school willing to teach computer skills, for a fee of course.

"Dante requested this?"

"Um no. I understand it was Luisa's grandfather."

"Right. That explains it then. Looks like we are going to the Park after getting home then Lulu."

"Are Father and Grandfather going to fight again?" Lulu asked.

"Probably." Henri rolled her eyes as she folded the list and slid it into the back pocket on her jeans. The teacher was watching them with a speculative gleam in her eye.

"Are fights at home a regular occurrence?" She asked. Henri looked carefully at the nosy teacher. The woman corrected her stance to become more defensive but to also clearly state that she was going to stand her ground. "An unstable home can have detrimental effects on children. It can also be the root cause for some of the behaviours they exhibit elsewhere. Luisa's more disruptive behaviour could be explained by a lack of emotional stability at home."

Henri sighed. She wished she knew more about parenting, or being an aunt and what could have a detrimental effect on children. At the same time she wished that the teachers wouldn't try to analyse everything, it was like making excuses. "The fights are pretty common. There is a lot of friction between Lucas and Dante. Aster and I do our best to keep Lulu away from the fighting. The fights are never about her, just those two butting heads."

"I see. Regardless, thank you for telling me Miss Black. I shall inform the other teachers and perhaps I shall contact Luisa's parents and see if we can't make arrangements at the school for Luisa to see if we can't arrange a counselling session or extra support for Luisa until things calm down."

"If you think that's best then fine. But I don't think it's anything to worry about. We know they are just being silly right Lulu?"

"Yeah." Lulu lifted her head and gave Henri a bright smile. Henri smiled back at the girl. Lulu knew that Lucas and Dante always argued, ever since she had known them they had fought frequently. It was a common thing for her to witness and the fights were never about her so she wasn't bothered by them…or at least Henri didn't think she was bothered by them. The teacher on the other hand did not look very impressed at all.

"Very well then Miss Black. I shall see you out."

The trip home, the short trip home, was filled with Lulu's retelling of her day and what she and her friends got up to. Lulu did not stop chatting until the elevator stopped and let her out into the apartment. She ran past Zuza, throwing her coat and bag to the floor as she did so, and ran up the stairs no doubt heading to her room. Henri sighed. Homework would be done later then.

"Good afternoon Miss Black. May I take our jacket?" Zuza asked with her usual welcoming smile. Henri sighed but pulled off her jacket and handed it to the maid.

"Thank you. Do you know where Lucas, Dante and Aster are?"

"Mister and Missus Mercury are enjoying some relaxation at the Spa. Mister Mercury however is in the library."

"It would be so much easier if you used our first names." Henri grossed but thanked the woman and made her way to the library tugging the lists from the back pocket of her jeans.

She knocked on the closed door and waited for the invitation to enter. She could hear a slight rustle of pages, and then a dull thud as a book was shut before Lucas' voice called out.

"Come in."

Henri opened the door and slid in, closing the door behind her. Lucas was reclined on the sofa holding a hardback book in one hand.

"Ah, I take it Luisa has returned from school."

"Yes, she's upstairs playing."

"Not doing her homework then." Lucas joked dryly and shifted to the front of his seat eyeing Henri curiously. "Did something happen?"

"Yes actually. Her teacher gave me these. She said you had requested them." Henri passed both notes forwards and Lucas took them and skimmed over the content of the notes. Henri allowed him a moment before continuing to speak. "I had thought you were waiting for Dante to make arrangements."

"I was however it never hurts to be prepared. The school is under instruction to keep this matter private but to provide what Dante asks for should he enquire about tutors. I shall still give my son a full week to make arrangements, should he fail to do so then I have the necessary information to make the arrangements myself."

"Right. Just give me some warning as to when you are going to tell Dante that you have gone ahead. I don't want Lulu around for the arguments. Her teacher seems to think that being in an unsettled home is causing Lulu to have bad behaviour in school." Henri confessed. Lucas frowned.

"Preposterous! Where on earth did they get that idea?"

"Well…" Henri hedged. "Lulu asked whether you two were going to fight again this evening but she asked it right in front of her teacher. Naturally I suppose Mrs Sewell was curious."

"Either that or she is nosy." Lucas said snidely, a hint of a sneer on his lips.

"She mentioned getting a counsellor for Lulu. She might have meant it was for everybody but…to be honest I just wanted to leave. I am not sure what I make of that teacher. I don't think Lulu likes her either."

"Teachers do not have to be liked; they only need to be respected. I appreciate you informing me. I shall carefully broach the subject with my son at dinner. In the meantime, I spent the day making arrangements for you to invest some of your money. On the desk is the information you need. Fetch it and I shall talk you through it all." Henri did as Lucas bade and brought the large folder on the desk over to the man. He spent the next hour explaining the pros and cons of investing in some of the different companies. He had made a short list of which ones he found particularly worthy investments and explained his reasoning. He had also calculated some figures based on his estimate of how much money Henri actually had. Henri's head was spinning by the time he had finished and she had agreed to three of his proposals but turned down the rest because her mind could not take any more business talk. Lucas had smirked but put away the folder promising to make all the arrangements for her tomorrow if she would write the cheques.

At half-past six they were all sat down to dinner together and Lulu had once again told everyone of her day, this time she included how the book at story time had got everything wrong because witches never really burned at the stake, they had spells that made the fire tickle them instead.

"Now Luisa, as correct as you are, there are secrets about witches that must be kept secret." Lucas began when it looked like Dante and Aster had no reactions other than to scoff at the stupidity of muggles. Lulu turned her attention to Lucas, listening carefully. "While we know the truth we must be careful not to let the muggles know about magic. I understand how hard it is to resist the temptation to correct stupidity, however in this case we must maintain our silence and let muggles believe what they will."

"Do I have to?" Lulu whined. Lucas gave her a serious, no-nonsense look.

"Unfortunately, yes you do. I do not wish to hear of any more reports of you attempting to correct the muggles about their ideas on magic. Should I hear that you have there shall be consequences."

"Alright." Lulu sulked and concentrated on eating what was on her plate. Henri smiled at the girl's pout, she was very cute.

"Now Dante, unfortunately news of our disagreements have reached the school during an unfortunate slip of the tongue by your daughter. Henrietta bore the brunt of the teacher's, Mrs Sewell's, enquiries however it was hinted that a counsellor might need to be brought in. Of course we shall inform the school that such action is unnecessary however I thought it best to inform you that they might ask more questions." Lucas' bright blue stare pierced over the table waiting for Dante's response. Dante clenched his jaw but nodded.

"I see. Well, we will just have to wait and see what becomes of it." He aid slowly and deliberately.

"Very well." Lucas acquiesced but Henri could see the look of complete dissatisfaction at Dante's answer. At least there wasn't a fuss being made or another fight. Not yet any way. Lucas took a polite sip of his dinner wine before looking at Aster. "Did you enjoy your time at the Relaxation centre?"

"Oh it was wonderful! We were pampered and taken care of. The massage I had was exquisite and my skin feels completely refreshed. They scrubbed my skin with this soap that had tiny balls in and then poured oil with the most amazing aroma all over my body. They gave me some tips on skin care which, while not as good as potions, obviously work well because my skin is so soft and healthy now. I bought a complete set of the skin oils and exfoliators. They also gave me make up tips so that the makeup I use wont damage my skin. I completely recommend a visit there. Henrietta you absolutely _must_ go! I should have booked you an appointment but I wasn't sure when you had all those exercise classes scheduled in for. Let me know your schedule so I can book you an appointment!"

Oh dear Merlin that was the last thing Henri wanted to do! A massage? People putting oil all over her body? Definitely not!

"Right. Do you know, I think I'll just stick to getting a healthy body first and worry about my skin later." Henri tried to hedge. She was obviously completely unsuccessful because Aster looked completely aghast!

"No! No absolutely not! Your skin is the biggest organ in your body; it should be the first thing you take care of. You can worry about what is under your skin after you have sorted out the top layer. Honestly, have you no sense Henri? Give me your schedule after dinner so I can get Zuza to make the arrangements for you. You will feel a lot more settled in your skin and your body afterwards I promise." Aster said with such a note of finality that it made Henri's jaw drop. What was that woman on?! She was completely crazy.

"Look, I don't need to go and have people inappropriately touch me just because it might help. I know lots of people who have never been to a spa and they are perfectly fine." Henri argued. Aster gave her a very unimpressed look followed by a superior gaze.

"I suppose you mean Granger and Weasley." Aster said patronisingly. "They are terrible examples of women."

"How?! Hermione is the smartest witch I know and Ginny has always taken good care of herself and cared for all those stupid female things."

"Might I remind you that you are now female? And Granger may have been smart but she has never taken the time to properly care for her skin, from afar it might look healthy enough but I have seen Granger up close. Her skin is dry and lacking elasticity. She should be moisturising every day. Weasley at least took the time to look presentable but she had neither the means nor the understanding to take proper care of herself. You should think yourself lucky that you have me to help you. Who knows what mess you would be in if you were left to your own devices." That was so completely patronising and insulting that Henri felt her temper spiral right up. It was one thing to insult her but it was another thing completely to insult her friends.

"You sanctimonious cow!" Henri scolded making Aster jerk up to stare at her completely shocked.

"Henrietta!" Lucas called sharply. Henri shot him a furious look but he glanced over at Lulu then back to Henri giving her a very meaningful look. Henri growled under her breath, pushed her dinner away and threw her napkin on the table.

"You Aster would not know the importance of anything other than taking care of yourself. Your vanity is beyond measure! I might be a female but don't think that just because I am the same gender as you that I am anything like you. I will not be going to any stupid spa, nor will I put up with any more of your self-righteous nonsense. Keep your nose out of my business and _never_ insult my friends because they are worth a whole lot more than you." Henri growled out angrily and stood up. "Excuse me. I'm not hungry any longer."

She stalked out of the dining room and went straight upstairs to her room. She shocked Maria who was turning down her bed. The woman jumped right out of her skin and immediately started babbling apologies. Henri just waved her off, like she could beat the apologies right out of the air. Then she went into the bathroom, locked the door and turned on the shower.

That stupid pompous bitch! What would she know about taking care of oneself? She thought it was all about looking good. She knew nothing of fighting to survive, of having to learn as much as possible not only to succeed but to keep your life. Aster's worries were shallow and vain, Hermione and Ginny had always had more important things on their minds. And as for Henri…well, she was still getting accustomed to New York, her body and the company she was in. Why would she even want to think about her looks, she just wanted to feel normal for a while; normal in her skin, normal in her home, normal in her life!

After her shower Henri pulled on her pyjamas and grabbed her wand to transfigure her Hogwarts trunk back to its original size. She was rummaging around for the two way mirror hoping desperately to talk to her friends when she caught sight of the clock on the wall. Seven o'clock. Melbourne Australia was fifteen hours in front of New York time. So that would make it…ten in the morning at Melbourne. There was a chance somebody would be around the mirror.

Henri pulled out the mirror and stared into its surface. She could see around a cramped lounge area. She could make out two sofas and a coffee table. The mirror was obviously hung on the wall in the lounge. There was no sign of anybody there though. Henri groaned and threw the mirror back into her trunk, shutting the lid and transfiguring it back to it's altered form. She put the small bead away in the drawer beside her bed and stowed her wand in the drawer too. She couldn't talk to her friends, not by mirror anyway. She could use the telephone but that would mean she had to go downstairs. She could take the second staircase, the one just outside her room which Zuza and Maria used to get up and down stairs. There was a phone in the kitchen after all. What if Cosmo was in there? Well, Henri supposed she could just keep her language suitably muggle. Or she could go through the kitchen and out of the door into the hall then all the way along to the gallery where there was another phone. She'd have to do that. She really wanted to talk to her friends.

Getting downstairs and through the kitchen was easy. Cosmo gave her a concerned look and questioned whether she didn't like the dinner he had prepared. She spent a quick moment reassuring him that dinner was very nice but she wasn't feeling very hungry. Cosmo had accepted that with yet another worried look but Henri excused herself and quickly walked across the hallway and into the gallery, closing the door behind her and leaning against it in relief. She had made it.

The telephone in the gallery hung on the left wall to the left of an ornate chaise. Henri took the phone off the hook, typed in the number and then sat carefully on the chaise. The phone rang and rang and rang. There was no answer. Eventually Henri reached the answerphone so she left a message.

"Heya Ron, 'Mione. It has been a long time since we last spoke so I wanted to just, you know, catch up. I hope everybody is okay. New York is fine still, everybody here is fine. I was just missing you. Give me a call when you get this message. Bye." She sighed unhappily as she disconnected the call. She really did miss her friends. She also felt ashamed of her behaviour, she shouldn't have lost her temper like that. Aster was just infuriating and nagged all the time!

Knock knock. Henri jumped at the quiet unobtrusive knock on the door. She waited a moment while she hung up the phone then called out.

"Come in."

Lucas opened the door and stepped confidently inside, shutting the door behind him. He didn't say anything, just stood there in front of the door watching Henri. Henri couldn't quite meet the man's eyes.

"How are Mister Weasley and Miss Granger?" Lucas finally questioned. Henri sighed and ran a hand through her wet hair.

"I don't know, they didn't answer."

"I see." Lucas stepped further into the room and stood in front of the painting that Henri had so admired all that time ago at the Art Exhibition; the black painting with the magical, dangerous streak of bright green scorching across it. Lucas held his hands behind his back and stared at the picture allowing the room to drift into a slightly oppressive silence.

Henri wished the man would say something or do something, but as the silence wore on Henri couldn't take it anymore. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper, especially not in front of Lulu. I just…Aster's completely exasperating! She has no sense or understanding of what I am going through and her priorities are so ridiculous that it would be laughable if she didn't believe in them so adamantly. And, well, when she insulted my friends I just couldn't hold back any longer. So, yeah, I'm sorry."

"Aster has only ever known a life of luxury, of being papered and having all her needs met. In that way my son and she are well suited. I lived and raised my son in our Wiltshire manor and catered to his every need. What we went through at the hands of that mad man changed us; it gave us such a different view on life that our understanding of the world, ourselves and of what matters in life changed. Dante's values have reverted back, and to some extent mine have too. However the fact remains that we had experiences that changed our outlook." Lucas spun around then and pierced Henri with his vivid eyes. "Aster, on the other hand, witnessed and went through very little hardship during the war. She was a pureblood and in Slytherin. That kept her safe from the war. She has not learned where value can be placed and has not learned the empathy that one develops having survived such ordeals. While you find her priorities nonsensical, she has not known anything different."

"It's just…urg I don't know." Henri groaned frustrated. "I know alright? I know she doesn't understand but that's what makes it so annoying! I know this move hasn't been easy for any of us and I understand that it is a huge upheaval and that you are all out of your depth. I get that! I do! But, without meaning to sound self-absorbed, I think I have had a hell of a lot more to deal with than the rest of you! I'm trapped in a body I don't recognise, I'm in a lifestyle I've never experienced, in a strange country I've never been to before and I'm alone! My family are on the other side of the world and I cannot join them, you at least have a family here. I had to leave mine behind, again! So while I'm dealing with all of that she spends her time nagging me about how I should be dressing a certain way, polishing myself in a certain way and how I should be acting a different way. It's too many changes damn it! I'm half drowning here!"

"I understand and I can relate, not entirely but to a certain extent. Perhaps her nagging you to do the things she sees as feminine is her way of helping you to adjust. She might think that by doing things that makes her feel comfortable in herself that you too will find comfort."

"The most comfortable I have felt recently was learning how to fence. It was the closest to normal I have felt in ages." Henri whinged. Lucas gave a short chuckle.

"I noticed. At the risk of sounding patronising and condescending, why don't you try things Aster's way? Try going to the spa. Try embracing some of the things you have rejected because you saw them as too feminine for you. It might help or it might not. At this point is there really anything else to lose?" The question was genuine and the mediating tone pushed away some of Henri's residual anger but it didn't take away the desire to refuse.

"I could lose what's left of my sanity."

"That is not something I believe you need to concern yourself with." Lucas joked. Henri smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I could lose myself."

"How?" Lucas' eyes were sharp and piercing, how the light sky blue colour could become so stone like was a mystery to Henri. Still that question…how could Henri lose herself?

"I could get wrapped up in something I am not; I could lose who I was before. I could lose who I am supposed to be. I don't want to change, I like who I am as Henri Black. That wasn't what I meant but…" But the spell prevented her from saying her old name. Lucas nodded his understanding and clasped his hands in front of him this time.

"You will not be exchanging what you were for what you will become. It is an evolution of sorts. You will grow and change and those changes will become incorporated into what you were. You will still be a powerful, skilled youth who has exceeded all expectations and risen in everybody's esteem. That will not alter just because you embrace or reject new things. In fact, my late wife before she passed told me that the only detrimental thing we can ever do to ourselves is limit our experiences and our characters to the traditions, discriminations and expectations of others. Becoming inert is not a helpful state to be in."

"I'm not inert though. In fact I think my life has been moving pretty damn fast."

"Then use that momentum and keep going. I shall not tell you what to do. You should come to the decision yourself as much as that pains me to say it." Here they both gave a small chuckle. Lucas shook his head dispelling thought which accompanied that joke. "However my advice to you is to try everything. You won't like everything you try, but do not make your mind up before you try it."

"I will think on it." Henri said placating. She was honest though, she would think on it. Lucas nodded.

"Excellent. Now, if you would excuse me I require some strong whiskey. In all my long years I never once thought I would end up giving a motivational speech to you of all people. If ever you need an example of somebody embracing something they have always rejected in the past then look to me; I have become that which I rejected so often in my youth. I require a stiff drink."

Henri couldn't hold in the laugh then but she got up and followed Lucas as he walked out of the gallery and into the kitchen, setting out a tumbler and pouring a generous amount of whiskey into it. Lucas was just returning the whiskey to the cabinet when he saw Henri.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"If there's one going?"

Lucas got down another glass and poured some whiskey into it before storing the whiskey away once more in the dark cabinet. Lucas picked up Henri's glass and handed it over to her.

"To surprising oneself." Lucas toasted and went to take a sip of Whisky.

"To change, the good, the bad and the unexpected."

"To change." Lucas agreed and they both downed a decent amount of the whiskey. Lucas licked his lips and shut his eyes as if savouring the taste. Henri felt the whiskey burn down her throat and barely managed to stifle a cough. She wasn't wholly successful because Cosmo who was doing the washing up with Maria's help sent an amused smile over his shoulder. Henri ignored him and took another, smaller, gulp of the drink. Again it burned but not as viciously as before.

"Sir? Miss?" Henri twisted at Zuza's voice.

"Yes?" Lucas drawled, a slight irritation colouring his voice.

"Sorry Sir. Miss Mercury is asking for you."

"Shouldn't she be in bed?" Lucas asked, glancing over at the clock.

"Yes sir, she is. She wants a kiss goodnight." Henri laughed and put down her glass. Lucas sighed and quickly tossed back the remaining liquid in his glass.

"Very well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Metamorphose chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

**October 29****th****.**

Henri winced as yet another crash of lightning outside made Lucas and Dante's argument seem like a whisper. Lulu whimpered and snugged in close to Henri, clinging onto Henri as tightly as she could. They hadn't even managed to finish dinner before the arguments at started. Cabin Fever had obviously gotten the best of Dante's temper as every accusation he could come up with was flung at his father, Lucas responding spite for spite.

"I don't like it! I don't like it!" Lulu cried and buried her head into Henri's chest seeking as much comfort as she could. Henri cradled the girl closer. She looked up at the arguing men, they were a few feet apart but both were shouting at the top of their lungs. Aster was stood between them shouting at them both to stop their argument, while sometimes joining in with Dante's argument against Lucas.

They had been trapped inside their apartment since last night. Apparently there was a storm coming in and everybody had been advised to say in their homes to avoid the worst of the weather. Henri had though everyone was over reacting but once she got up that morning she could already see the weather turning for the worst. Now at 8pm the storm was howling and crashing through the streets and hammering at the windows. The rain looked like a waterfall; it was like rocks being thrown constantly at the walls and windows of their apartment. The noise was terrible.

"YOU NEARLY GOT US ALL KILLED! I LOATH YOU FATHER!" Dante screamed those words out at the top of his lungs and Henri saw him grasping at his pocket which she guessed meant he was going for his wand. Lulu couldn't stay and witness this any longer. She should at least get the girl upstairs to her room. They would take the servants stairs, the kitchen door was closest to them and that way they could stay far away from the shouting.

"Come on. Quick!" Henri urged, pushing

Lulu didn't need much encouragement. She got up and, holding tightly to Henri's hand, ran out of the dining room and through the kitchen. They raced forward down the corridor and towards the stairs. Zuza's door was open and as they were passing Henri saw Cosmo with his arm wrapped around Zuza as they sat on her bed watching the television.

"…public have reported that Battery Park is already flooded. The surge has reached what appears to be ten feet of water. Lower Manhattan is suffering from the surge however pictures being sent in from the financial district show floods of waters strong enough to move parked cars. Brooklyn is also underwater already and the worst is yet to come. While the storm seemed to have plateaued at about 6pm this evening, reports now indicate its ferocity is increasing again. Wind speed has reached up to 80 miles per hour with gusts reportedly as high as 100 miles per hour…"

Henri didn't get to eavesdrop anymore because Lulu was tugging her upstairs impatiently. Henri went and they made their way quickly into Lulu's bedroom. Lulu rushed over to her bed and grabbed her teddy.

"It's okay Lulu, I'm sure they will stop fighting soon."

"Why do they have to fight all the time?! You and Grandfather don't fight! You don't fight with father and you haven't shouted at Mother in a long time!" Lulu sobbed. Henri sighed. Yes she supposed that was true. She hadn't fought with Aster in a while, not since Lucas had confronted her about it. She had taken more of Aster's advice and had gone to the spa and allowed the woman to play dolls with her and dress her up in numerous dresses. Henri hadn't enjoyed it, had felt incredibly uncomfortable and ashamed most of the time, but it wasn't as horrible as she thought. If it hadn't of been autumn she might have enjoyed being able to wear the dresses which were far cooler to wear than jeans and shirts.

Still, just because Henri had made more of an effort in the last month did not mean everybody had. In fact, Dante had been particularly prickly and abrasive recently, the smallest thing could set him off and the blow out was always directed at Lucas.

"Dante is…very unhappy." Well that was diplomatic. "They both feel a lot of resentment, especially Dante. The problem is that they have too much pride to ever say sorry so nothing is ever forgive. If you don't forgive then nothing gets better. We must always say sorry if we do something wrong Lulu, and both Dante and Lucas have done lots of things wrong but have never said sorry."

Henri supposed that was a very watered down explanation of everything, a child friendly and educational story while completely missing the important parts. Lulu accepted it though, as she accepted everything. Henri wondered if that was what Lulu had always been like, before she was blood adopted.

"I don't want him to be sad. Did I make him sad?"

"No! No Lulu, no. Dante is sad because of what happened before you came to us. Remember? He was angry when you met him. He just hasn't stopped being angry yet. Hopefully he will stop soon alright?"

"No. I think they were going to hurt each other."

As if to confirm her words there was a gigantic crash downstairs. Henri winced and Lulu clung to her teddy desperately. Henri tried to put on a brave face for the girl and petted her hair.

"I tell you what, you get ready for bed and I will go downstairs quickly and make sure that they don't hurt each other, okay? Then I will come back upstairs and tuck you in."

"Okay." Lulu sniffled and gave her teddy a couple of kisses before walking slowly over to her bed.

Henri took a deep breath to steel herself up as Lulu dug under her pillow for her nightdress. Henri hoped that Lucas and Dante hadn't actually started duelling; Henri wasn't any good with memory charms.

Henry used the servant's staircase again and walked through the kitchen to the dining room. She was shocked to hear absolutely nothing as she got closer to the room. Opening the door she found the room empty except for Lucas who was sat in a chair with his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table. The plates from dinner were all smashed over the floor and up the wall and Zuza and Cosmo were tidying it up with carefully downturned gazes.

"Lucas?" Henri questioned cautiously.

Lucas took a sharp inhalation of breath and straightened out, turning to look at her. Henri was completely taken aback by the rage and sorrow warring on the man's face.

"Are you okay?"

"I am absolutely fine." Lucas' voice was slightly hoarse, no doubt from screaming at his son.

"What happened?" Henri gestured to the mess on the floor and bent to pick up three quarters of a serving tray from the floor. Lucas grimaced visibly.

"Dante."

"He didn't hurt you?" Henri probed gently, but not gently enough because Lucas' eyes shot up to hers with such a vicious frown she felt stupid for having even queried it.

"No of course he didn't hurt me! He…" Lucas' eyes suddenly widened and fixed on a point over Henri's shoulder. He gasped and shot out of his seat striding quickly to the door. Henri turned quickly to see what had alarmed the man but he blocked her line of sight as he raced through the door. He moved quickly through the doorway and down the hall. It was then that Henri saw and heard what was going on.

Dante, hand in hand with Aster who was carrying a crying Lulu were striding towards the door of the apartment, all dressed in their coats and shoes like they were going outside.

"Dante! What in the blazes do you think you are doing?!" Lucas roared. Henri sprinted into the hallway and down the hall to get closer to them. Lulu was crying loudly into Aster's shoulder but caught sight of Henri and reached out a hand towards her, tears of distress streaming down her face.

"Aunty Henri!" Lulu sobbed wretchedly.

"We are leaving!" Dante spat, eyes spitting fire in his anger.

"Where do you think you are going to go to?! You have no other place to live. Where exactly do you think you are going to stay?!"

"_Anywhere_ that isn't with _you_!" Draco snarled furiously and tore the apartment door open, dragging Aster and Lulu through it and into the waiting area for the elevator.

"How can you possibly hate me so much that you are going to endanger your family's lives by going out at this time of the night?!" Lucas demanded. "For Merlin's sake Dante, I have made amends enough haven't I?!"

"Oh no, not by a long shot!" The elevator door opened with a happy chime that seemed so out of place. Dante strode in and pressed he number floor he wanted followed by the button to close the doors since the doors immediately began shutting. Dante gave Lucas such a look of loathing and contempt that it twisted his face hideously. "Life isn't long enough to make up for all that you put me through!"

"You fool Dante! You…!" The doors were shut and Dante could no longer hear Lucas. The man turned and with a heart wrenching, rage filled cry he lashed out at a vase on the nearby table sending it fling cross the hall and smashing against the wall. Her cringed but as Lucas went to smack an ornate plate from the table Henri lunged forwards and grabbed his arm. Lucas scowled at her, rage etched into every contour on his face.

"Stop! This isn't helping! Look, he can't go out in the storm!"

"It's just a bad storm, he will survive I am sure." Lucas growled and tried to wrench his arm back away from Henri. Henri held on as tightly as she could.

"He might but what about Lulu and Aster?! It's a hurricane for Merlin's sake! Look, if he wants to live somewhere else with Lulu and Aster I don't give a shit! But he can't leave tonight, nowhere will be open! Everywhere closed with news of the incoming Hurricane! We've got to talk some sense into him or at least hex the stupid sod so he doesn't endanger all of their lives." Henri pleaded. If not for Dante and Aster's sake then at least for the child, at least for Lulu. Lucas might be ruthless, he might be harsh and controlling but he cared a great deal about his family.

Lucas made a noise like a growl behind his gritted teeth and marched over to the lift to punch the 'call' button.

"That foolish idiot! I had hoped that age would give him wisdom. I had thought that after last year and indeed the year before he would have learned how to put the needs before others above his own foolish fancies, the lives of others before his selfish desires. I understand that I was not a shining example of moral ambiguity however I believe I have developed something in the form of empathy and responsibility for others in my care. I have always done what I believed best for my family, for their survival, comfort and happiness. Dante, it seems, has changed little." Lucas complained snidely and regretfully. "He holds his anger like it is a weapon he can wield at all times and lash out against the world. His tantrums are more spectacular now than they were when he was a child and I seem to take the brunt of all that anger."

Henri took a steadying breath and carefully walked forwards to place a hand on Lucas' shoulder. He stiffened at the comforting hand but turned to gaze at her speculatively. "Maybe he feels that if he lets his anger go then he will feel more painful emotions. Believe me, I know."

"Oh?"

"After fifth year when I lost my Godfather…I destroyed the headmaster's office because I didn't want to feel all the hurt, guilt and regret from having lost him. The headmaster let me, and I was allowed to wallow in my anger for a while until eventually I let it go and had to feel everything else."

"You are far kinder than I with your thoughts." Lucas acknowledged quietly and the lift let of a 'ping' sound as it arrived and the doors started to open.

"How so?" Henri asked as they stepped into the lift and Lucas pressed the ground floor button.

"I blame Dante's anger on his pettiness, selfishness and lack of understanding of what it takes to be an adult. You blame grief and pain." The look Lucas gave her then was soft and gentle; a look she was slowly growing used to seeing but embarrassed her nonetheless. It was soft and respectful like her opinion and her thoughts mattered greatly, like the man himself respected her. It was not something she had ever gotten used to, not even when she was Harry.

"Well…" Henri stuttered a little, embarrassment flushing her face and stalling her words. "You know him best."

"I do, or I believed I did. Perhaps then, it is a mixture of pettiness and grief?" Lucas Mercury finding a compromise? Lucius Malfoy finding a compromise? If only the wizarding world could see them now. If only Hermione and Ron could see him now, they would believe that he had changed instead of worrying over the kind of situation Henri was living in.

"Maybe."

The lift had no sooner opened at the bottom of the building when Lucas and Henri slid out between the barely open doors and raced across the atrium. The guard on the desk looked at them in shock before nodding in understanding and going back to his paper.

"Sir? Did you see which way Dante, Aster and little Lulu went?" Henri doubted the man knew their names but it was worth a try because the man was sure to have seen the small family.

"They went left. I tried to tell them not to go out but they paid me no mind."

"I know. Thank you." Henri called to the man who stood up in alarm as they went to the door. Henri and Lucas ignored the man calling after them about the dangers of going out in the weather. Out in the road they turned left and took off at a run seeing the family of three approaching a small alleyway which they knew from experience was not looked over by cameras or windows making it the perfect place to apparate in.

"Quickly!" Lucas roared and Henri easily outpaced him. Dante, Aster and Lulu rounded the corner into the alley and Henri pushed herself to go faster, faster, faster! Just like she used to do to escape Dudley, just like she had done to escape the snatchers, just like she had done to escape Voldemort!

She skidded around the corner just catching the tail end of what Dante was saying.

"…ever think to look around Lower Manhattan. We'll go to Battery Park then walk to the Ritz hotel, we've been there before remember? Hold on then."

Dante said and then the crack of apparition blended into the sound of lightning and the wind crashing into loose objects on the street. Henri watched Dante, Aster and Lulu blink out of existence and felt a surge of panic. Lucas came to a stop next to her and peered into the alley.

"Where are they?" He asked with his lungs heaving as he tried to replace the oxygen in his body from the run.

Henri gasped and swung around to him, grabbing his arms tightly. "They've gone to Battery Park! They don't know it's underwater!"

"Underwater?" Lucas asked, surprised, sceptical and concerned all at once. Henri dug her fingers in; Lucas shouldn't be worried he should be terrified!

"Yes underwater! 10feet of water! The whole area is flooded! That's what they said on the news. They're going to drown!" Lucas' eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. He grabbed Henri tightly around her waist and pulled her to him. Henri gasped at the sudden movement and at finding herself pressed against Lucas' chest.

"Hold your breath. We are going swimming!" Lucas warned and magic thrummed around them. The feeling of being squeezed through a tube that was too small was something Henri was used to, being squashed against a taller, harder body was new as was the plunging into freezing cold, and dirt filled waters.

Henri gasped, inhaling without meaning to and felt herself choke. She looked up desperately seeing what she hoped was the surface of the water. Lucas' grip on her lessened and as he kicked his legs he kicked her instead. Keeping one hand gripping the man, who gripped her back, Henri swam.

They broke the surface through a layer of grime and litter, Henri took great lungful's of air and choked up the water she had inhaled. Lucas was gasping too but also frantically searching. Henri used all her limited knowledge to keep her afloat as she began searching too.

"DANTE!" Lucas yelled. "DANTE!"

What if Dante wasn't here? He could have apparated to any art of Battery Park. The area was huge! What if they were already dead?!

"DANTE! ASTER! LULU!"

A scream went up through the air. Henri snapped her head to look around in the direction it came from. She couldn't see anything. The rain was too thick, the waters too turbulent and the night too dark.

A flash of light gave them a moment of visual clarity and in the distance, a hundred of so metres away, were three people holding desperately onto something.

"Lucas! There! LULU! DANTE! ASTER!" Henri shouted and began swimming as best she could in their direction. Lucas swam beside her, his strokes more sure and powerful than hers. She splashed a great deal as she swam, barely getting any forward propulsion which was made worse by the changing currents and surges of the water around her. Lucas swam on ahead, Henri trying her best to catch up.

"DANTE!" Lucas yelled.

"LUCAS!" That was Aster's voice, she screamed it. Terror and anguish wailed through the girl's voice sent more fear and adrenaline harpooning through Henri's body. She pushed herself faster.

"GRANDPA! HENRI HELP! HELP!" Lulu was hysterical. Henri tried to go faster still.

The water surged around Henri and she was swept under for a brief moment. Crisp wrappers, twigs and mud filled her vision and enclosed her. She kicked praying she was still aiming towards the surface of the water, hoping she would be able to take a breath. When the surface broke around her again Henri sucked in as much air as she could and looked around. She could hear a splash nearby but she could barely make out the small white horses caused by Lucas's kicking legs. Henri swam in that direction. Her muscles burned. She wasn't used to swimming! She'd never learned. Her clothes were heavy and her stroke inefficient and draining. She carried on, she had to. She couldn't lose them!

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lucas' voice roared. Henri lifted her head as best she could while swimming to try to see Dante, Lulu and Aster. Lucas had stopped swimming, just treading water and spinning around desperately in all directions trying to see where the others had gone. "DANTE! ASTER! LULU! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Here! HERE!" That was Dante's voice. It came from their right. Henri turned, as did Lucas and took of swimming in that direction. Sticks and leaves hit her arms and got stuck in her clothes.

"I CAN'T SEE YOU!"

"FATHER! OVER HERE! FATHER!"

"GRANDPA!"

Henri swam harder.

"FATH-AHH!"

"DANTE?!" Lucas roared, his swimming becoming more un-coordinated in his panic.

"Dante?! Dante?! DANTE'S HURT! LUCAS PLEASE HELP US!"

"Apparate?! Can they apparate?!" Henri chocked. "We can't stay here swimming around!"

"Aster! APPARATE HOME!"

"I can't!" Came her pitiful whine. "I don't know how!"

"Dear Merlin, why do I have to suffer FOOLS?!" Lucas snarled. He started swimming with only one arm, his other arm obviously looking for his wand given the look of absolute panic that crossed his face a moment later and his frantic question to Henri. "Have you got your wand?!"

"Yes." Henri answered and tried to pull her wand from her holster. She pulled it out and lifted it as best she could above the filthy water.

"Summon them! Do it, do it now!" Lucas demanded. Why hadn't they thought of that sooner?!

"Accio Dante! Accio Aster! Accio Lulu!" Henri cast. There was a sound of water rushing. Lucas looked around wildly, eyes frantic and wide as they searched the area around them. The sound of rushing got louder and Henri could locate the sound at last. She twisted in the water and looked south again. There, rushing towards them was Aster doing her best to hold onto both Lulu and an unconscious Dante while keeping hold of the wooden object they had obviously been using to help stay afloat.

"Aunty Henri!" Lulu sobbed as they drew nearer. Henri felt her eyes well up with tears, relief flooded her system. She had thought that they had lost them!

"Lulu!" She called and swam towards them even as magic kept them heading towards her. It was still dark and if it wasn't for the white of the splashes Henri was sure she wouldn't have been able to see a thing. Still she swam. Lucas swam next to her, his pace slowed a lot now that the situation was less perilous.

A flash of sheet lightning light up the sky and Henri got a good view. Aster and Lulu were smeared in mud and had twigs and all sorts stuck to them. They had tears in their eyes but expressions of relief as they got closer and closer. They were only twenty metres away now.

Another flash of lightning, the water around them pulled them all right a few meters and still the magic brought Aster, Dante and Lulu closer. Henri made sure her wand was safely stowed away so she wouldn't drop it when she grabbed hold of the wood Aster was holding.

Another flash of lightning. They were only ten metres away now.

CRACK!

Henri looked right again trying to see what that noise was. What she saw made her halt with her swimming. A tree was falling. It was falling towards them. Henri grabbed Lucas' top to get his attention.

"Lucas!" Henri shouted and he looked around, eyes widening as he saw what she had seen.

"Come on! Quickly!" Lucas ordered and took of swimming towards the rest of their family as fast as he could. Henri swam too, as fast as she possibly could. Aster's eyes were wide too and Lulu was screaming at the top of her lungs a sound which latched onto the eardrum in Henri's head and kept repeating. Dante stirred.

"Dante! Dante!" Aster started fussing and Henri and Lucas were so close now they could see him lift his head.

"Ast-BLOODY HELL!" Dante cursed and Henri saw him throw his arm around Aster and Lulu. Henri dared a look in the direction Dante was staring. She wished she hadn't.

The tree was about to land on them. She did the only thing she could. She yelled out then took a huge breath and threw her hands up in front of her face just as the tree impacted.

Branches and leaves slapped and scratched her. Her skin felt scraped and sting so she knew the branches had broken her skin. She had a stabbing pain in her side and a quick glance down revealed one branch had grazed her side but there was some blood clouding the water.

The tree had shoved her under the water, not very far but far enough to be able to touch the floor with her foot. Henri struggled out of the branches. Some were tied into her clothes, her cardigan was completely entangled. Henri wrenched her arms out of the cardigan and that released her torso. She slid out her wand and cast a well-aimed 'bombarda' at the branches clinging to her legs. The branch exploded sending splinters of bark and wood everywhere. Thankfully the water slowed their momentum else Henri would have been impaled. As it was they scratched her deeply and a few imbedded themselves in her legs.

Henri glanced up trying to see a way up to the surface around the tree. Through the branches she could see Dante, Aster and Lulu. There was a crack and they vanished.

Henri felt disbelief consume her. Dante had apparated away? He had left? Left with Lulu and Aster? Had Lucas been with them? Had they all abandoned her? Had they all left her? Perhaps they thought she was dead. But no, Lucas hadn't been there because she had only seen three bodies. Perhaps then Dante had done the right thing and was getting his family to safety. Maybe he would come back to find Henri and Lucas. Where was Lucas?

Where was Lucas?

Henri twisted around feeling nearly out of breath. She couldn't see Lucas anywhere! HE wasn't tangled in the branches above her or next to her. He wasn't above her and she knew he wasn't with Dante, Aster and Lulu because there had only been three bodies. Henri felt her foot connect with the floor again. It was no good she would have to go up to the surface. Henri pushed against the floor a little then retracted her foot when the floor compressed beneath her.

Henri looked down and yelled, her remaining air leaving her in one go. Lucas was trapped beneath the majority of the tree's branches. He had a few bubbles slipping out his mouth, his eyes were closed and he was unmoving. Blood was seeping from a wound on his head and already Henri could see signs of swelling and dark bruising there. She had to get to him somehow but Henri's lungs tried to suck in air, an instinctual response to having not breathed in a while, only they pulled in water. Henri gulped and felt herself choke. It was no good she had to go up to the surface first.

Henri swam up as fast as she could and broke through the thick, gripping surface of leaves. They plastered themselves over her face, hair and shoulders as she broke the surface. Henri had to try three times to get one leaf off of her mouth so she could breath. Once released from it she gulped in several fast lungful's of air.

Five mouthfuls of oxygen later Henri dived back down under the water. Mud and leaves swirled around her as she forced herself to swim down. Her clothes dragged, her muscles were tired but the bubbles seeping from Lucas' mouth were barely there any longer. Down and down Henri swam, closer and closer. Branches stuck and tugged at her hair and Henri had to pause momentarily to get rid of them. They gripped in her clothes and Henri eventually cast a spell at the material to get it to rip so that she could escape the gripping, scratching branches.

Finally, _finally_ she made it down to Lucas. She held her wand as steady as she could in the pulsing, swaying water and pointed it at the branches holding Lucas captive. She chose a less aggressive spell than bombarda but still the branches snapped off and splintered away. A few would have hurt Lucas but he was unconscious and wouldn't feel it. He was close to death if not there already.

His freed body began to float up towards the surface immediately but the currents pushed him around. Henri put her wand away and grabbed his unresponsive body. Gripping him as tightly as she could she pulled him to the surface. Again leaves and muck plastered to her skin and to Lucas' as he broke the surface too. Henri looked frantically around for somewhere safe to take Lucas to so she could help him. She couldn't see anything beyond buildings. She'd have to get to them, get on top of them if possible. She could apparate but it wasn't somewhere she had been before so she'd have to hope that she managed. Pulling Lucas against her even tighter Henri did her best to channel her magic, spin on the spot and apparate away.

Spinning wasn't easy in water but Henri managed and a loud crack filled her ears before she felt herself being sucked through a straw again and planted unceremoniously painfully deposited on a concrete floor. Henri glanced over herself and Lucas. Had she splinched them? No. There were no obvious wounds, no more blood than there already had been. There was a lot of water though and a lot of grit, grime and filth. She pulled her wand again and cast cleaning charms to get rid of it so she could see the damage she needed to correct.

The wound on Lucas' head was a large gash that an episkey quickly took care of. There were small gashes and scratches that Henri could heal later. She wouldn't know if there were any more serious wounds unless she went hunting for them.

The most worrying thing was that Lucas was unresponsive.

Henri pointed her wand to his throat and cast the only spell she knew of for a situation like this. "Anapneo!" Water fountained up from Lucas' mouth and spilled onto the ground besides them. Henri turned the man over so water could continue to seep out and gave him several large slams to his back helping to dislodge the water. She recast the spell as she continued to hit his back. What if water had made it to his lungs? She didn't know what to do in a situation like that! Auror training hadn't covered many healing spells. If the water had made it down into Lucas then it needed to come up again. Turning him on his side was all well and good but might not be enough. He needed to be raised so the water could run out. As undignified and cruel as the idea was Henri decided if Lucas lived he need not know and if he was dead he probably wouldn't care if she did this to him.

"Levicorpus!" Lucas rose up into the air dangled by his ankles, his dripping clothes and hair making a waterfall from him to the ground. Henri pointed her wand to Lucas' throat again and cast. "Anapneo."

Water immediately cascaded from Lucas' throat and dripped down to the floor. Almost immediately Lucas gulped in breath and began coughing. Henri laughed in relief and lowered him to the ground. Lucas laid face down, shoulders held off the ground by his elbows as he coughed and spluttered up any remaining water.

"Thank Merlin! I thought you were dead!" Henri said rushing forwards and hitting the man's back in the hopes of helping him clear his lungs. He held a hand up to get her to stop and battled through his choking by himself.

Henri started assessing her own wounds while she waited him out. The wound on her stomach was a little worrying but one 'vulnera sanentur' spell later had the wound mended. Henri cast a few episkeys at her larger scratches but otherwise left the smaller ones to heal on their own. She was still a mess but she was alive. She was also cold.

"Where's Dante?" Lucas rasped, looking up at her with a wild and frantic look in his eye again.

"He apparated away." Henri said honestly.

Lucas gaped at her and gasped out his question. "He what?!"

"Yeah. After the tree hit us and I managed to get free and have a look around I saw him apparate away with Aster and Lulu. I hope he got them to safety and was going to come back to get us but to be honest chances are he thought we were dead because we were underwater for a long time. You were unconscious, _I _thought you were dead. I managed to get us both out from the tree and apparated us here. Come here, I need to heal your head wound. I didn't do it before because I figured if you were still not breathing then you wouldn't need me to heal your head." Lucas obliged and let Henri heal his head. "Have you got any other injuries I should know about?"

"I don't believe so, I cannot feel them. I feel rather numb."

"That's probably the adrenaline." Henri offered and rubbed her arms. "That or the cold."

"Dante really left? Has he returned?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anyone call for us and I didn't apparate us far. Look." Henri wandered over to the edge of the roof and pointed down. They could easily see Battery Park and in the limited light provided by the ever helpful lightning Henri could make out a fallen tree. "That's where I think we were. The water doesn't look so deep from here you know."

"Water never looks as deep as it is." Lucas muttered and leaned over the edge to scan the area.

"DANTE! ASTER! LULU!" Henri shouted then held her silence and listened. Only thunder and wind answered her back. She shivered and cast a drying charm on herself hoping it would help to warm her up. Immediately the pouring rain soaked her clothes once more. They couldn't stay here, they would freeze and they were on top of a building during a hurricane. They would either be blown away or hit by lightning. It wasn't safe. She turned to Lucas who was still looking but his shoulders were slumped in defeat. "We can't go back down there to look for him."

"I know."

"But we need to get off the roof." Henri said firmly. Lucas straightened out and turned to face her fully.

"I am aware. Let me borrow your wand." He demanded. Henri brought her wand closer to her body protectively.

"What for?"

"A locator spell. I wish to find my son." Lucas held his hand out demandingly and with a look that spoke so much of his desperation and determination that Henri, despite loving her wand, couldn't refuse him.

"I want it straight back afterwards."

"Of course. Believe it or not I understand the feeling of having your wand used by someone else." Henri nodded and carefully handed over her wand. Lucas held it tightly in his right hand and pointed it at his left palm. He cast a spell that tore through the skin on his hand making blood pool to the surface. He dipped the tip of Henri's wand in the blood before Henri could even utter a sound of protest then he held the wand flat in his palm and said clearly "Point me Dante".

The wand spun around and pointed North East. Lucas handed the wand back to Henri.

"I shall be requiring it again soon. For now let's hunt for my son."

"Well North East is towards home." Henri offered. Lucas nodded tightly and with gritted teeth.

"I appreciate your optimism however I very much doubt that is where Dante will be."

Lucas held his arm out to Henri who took it and they apparated away slowly trying different rooftops further and further North.

Five hours later they had reached Windham Hospital in a place called Willimantic, wherever that was. Lucas collapsed after apparating and fell against a wall panting heavily and swaying dangerously. He was exhausted and Henri couldn't blame him. They had been apparating a little bit at a time for hours. The hurricane was still wreaking havoc on them both, they were both drenched and Henri was cold through to her bones. Still the locator spell lead them North East.

"Where the bloody hell has he gone?" Henri cursed as she let herself fall to sit on the ground. She and Lucas had shared apparating. Sometimes she used her magic to apparate them and sometimes Lucas used his. They could only go a little way each time because they didn't know where they were and they had to avoid being seen by cameras so they had to be able to see the next place they were going to appear in.

"I do not know." Lucas groaned and raised himself to his full height. His hands were on his lower back to help push his stomach forwards in an effort to stay standing straight and not crumple over again. Henri wiped her forehead.

"What is North East of Manhattan?"

"I do not know. I would need a map to know."

"Have you got a map?"

"Of course not!" Lucas snapped. Henri sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was tired, she was cold, she was drained, and she was annoyed.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to keep apparating North East?" She asked and Lucas didn't reply immediately. Henri sighed again and stood up, taking out her wand and casting a basic locator spell minus the blood. "Point me Lulu Mercury."

The wand spun around once in her palm then pointed North East. Henri sighed again. At least Lulu was with Dante. While she knew Aster would be too Henri repeated the spell to locate Aster. Again, she was North East. They were together.

"Let's go home. He obviously does not wish to be found otherwise he would not have gone so far." Lucas reasoned.

"Right. I'll apparate us."

"Don't be preposterous, you cannot apparate all that way! We must be at least a hundred miles from home!"

"I don't care. I can do it. I have apparated long distances before. Come on. I'm freezing." Henri held her arm out for Lucas to grip. He did so reluctantly.

"Apparate us back to that place in…"

Henri didn't give him time to finish speaking before she apparated them. Destination, determination and deliberation. Well, Henri knew where she wanted to go, she was absolutely determined to reach it in one jump and she was deliberately using as much power as she could to get them both there in one piece and in one go.

With a very loud crack Henri and Lucas stumbled into a very recognisable alleyway. Henri held onto a wall as nausea rolled through her. She bent over and vomited onto the stone floor. Similar retching could be heard from behind her.

"I don't believe it!" Lucas whispered between gagging and vomiting. "All that way in one apparition."

"I didn't want to waste time with little jumps. I'm exhausted." She defended.

"You could have splinched us." Lucas said but there wasn't much accusation in his voice, only warning.

"But I didn't."

"You astound me."

"Well, be astounded somewhere warmer. Come on. Upstairs before hypothermia sets in further." Henri ordered and started off in the direction of their apartment. The same guard was at his post watching security TV's. He glanced up as Henri and Lucas walked in. He gaped at them, open mouthed, triple chins rolling and eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Shit on a stick!" He muttered.

"I don't appreciate your language." Lucas glared condescendingly at the man. Henri rolled her eyes. The security man closed his mouth and sat up straighter but made no apology.

"What happened to you?!"

"The hurricane. Excuse us it has been a long night." Lucas muttered patronisingly and put a hand on Henri's lower back to steer her into the elevator.

"Did you find those people you were after?" Henri felt Lucas pause in his step.

"No, we did not." Lucas eventually said.

"Perhaps they found shelter and will come back when it is safe." Ah the guard was an optimist. Henri saw Lucas' expression ice over and she decided to intervene.

"We can hope but, well, Dante is stubborn."

"Call the cops if they don't turn up in a day or so, get them to file a missing person's form and they will find them for you if it comes to that."

"Thank you, we will. Good night."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter…there weren't many of you but I appreciated them all just the same.

This chapter is a pivotal one, it is the beginning of Henri and Lucas' isolation together and when they start to evolve more into their new lives in New York and with each other. They have a bumpy road and romance isn't at the top of the list yet.

I realise that I have taken quite a lot of creative liberties with my description of Hurricane Sandy and the effects of it. My condolences to anyone who got stuck in it, it was truly horrible. I hope I captured that in this chapter but also I hope you don't feel I dismiss or belittle the suffering caused by the storm.

I hope you liked the chapter. I look forward to reading your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Metamorphose chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors Note: It is always thrilling as an author to have an author you read favourite/follow your story. You have no idea the boost it gives. Thus: the newest chapter.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it and I hope you like the next instalment. Chapter 7 will probably be out tomorrow, although failing that it will be out Wednesday.**

* * *

**November 1****st****.**

"…local Law Enforcement are out looking for them but if you do see them or hear from them we would greatly appreciate you informing us…Thank you. Goodbye." Henri watched as Lucas hung up the phone and put it back on its holder. He slumped forwards in the chair and put his head in his hands in the very picture of defeat.

"So?"

"They will inform us should Dante bring Lulu into school. You and I both know that it will not happen however." Lucas moaned and sat back in his chair.

"Right. Okay. Did you want to travel out to Salem and start looking again?" Henri offered. They had been out hunting for Dante, Aster and Lulu every night since Monday. Once they had woken up on Tuesday, both suffering and feeling cold still, Lucas had hunted down a map and looked at all the towns and cities North East of Manhattan. He had found that Salem Massachusetts was in that direction and since there was a large Wizarding community there it was a likely place for Dante to be. Tuesday night had seen Henri and Lucas apparating across the country to get to Salem and cast the Locator spell again. They had been lucky that the locator spell started changing direction as they apparated to different parts of Salem so they knew that Dante, Aster and Lulu were in that city. Salem had some beautiful sights and some of the buildings were exquisite. However they hadn't found the Wizarding district nor had they found Salem Institute for Witches. They had also not found Dante, Aster and Lulu because the area was too large and the locator spell only gave a direction.

"Yes. Tonight we shall look again."

And so they would go again. Henri sighed and slumped against the wall. It wasn't that she didn't want to find the others, she was just beginning to think that they did not want to be found.

November 6th.

It had been nine nights of constant hunting and still they could not find Dante, Aster and Lulu. They had narrowed the area down to a mile radius of Charter Street Cemetery or The Burying Point. Henri remembered her History of Magic lessons and how witches used to cast a spell on themselves so that the fire would feel like it tickled them when they were burnt at the stake. Of course it didn't help those who were hanged.

Still Lucas and Henry hadn't found Dante, Aster and Lulu. They had guessed that they were hiding in Salem's Wizarding District only they couldn't find the entrance.

November 28th

Henri curled up in her bed having an early night for the first time in nearly a month. They had given up trying to find Dante. They had successfully made it into the Wizarding District of Salem and had bought themselves new wands so they couldn't be identified by their old wands. The District was gigantic though and it was busy with people even at Midnight…especially at Midnight.

Lucas had decided that Dante obviously thought they were dead or did not want to be found and so he had called off the search. Searching for him was not fruitful so Lucas would have to wait for his son to return.

In the meantime Henri got to go to bed early. She got to go back to the gym and finding silly things to fill her time with. She had even contacted Mrs St Clair about modelling for her. After all Henri had gone through in the last month she could safely say that becoming a model, potentially, was quite a relaxing job for her. If she could get over having her picture taken that is. If she got popular enough it was possible that Dante, Aster and Lulu would see her modelling for someone and realise that they were alive.

* * *

**December 15****th**

Henri thanked Wells as she got out of the town car and walked across the pavement and in through the large glass door. The atrium was empty, as usual; except for the security guard sat conspicuously at his desk drinking what Henri would guess was a cup of coffee. He nodded his head to her as she passed and hit the button to the elevator.

"Miserable day out there." Henri said to break the silence since the elevator was on floor ten.

"Yeah. Gonna get worse too. They think it's gonna snow." The man said, a full American slur on his words. Henri smiled happily. She was beginning to grow fond of the different security guards and their quirks. This one was Michael or Mike. He worked every day except Sunday and Monday which were covered by Jason. The nights were covered by Hank and Larry. Hank covered Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays while Larry covered the rest of the week.

"Yeah? Think it will snow for Christmas?"

"Well, here's hoping!" The man said and raised his cup of coffee in salute. "My Missus will curse the place down but my kids will be happy."

"I hope we get snow. We used to always get it at my boarding school in Scotland. We'd have snowball fights and go skating on the lake. We built snowmen of out professors, that was a good time."

"Ah you betcha! Nothing beats a good snowfall except snowfall in the holidays."

Henri laughed and stepped into the elevator as it opened for her. She gave Mike a wave.

"See you later Mike."

"You too Miss Black."

The elevator let Henri out into the apartment and Zuza, as usual, greeted her. She took her coat and bag and also took Henri's shoes. They were high heeled monstrosities which were comfortable on her feet but her hamstrings protested immensely to her wearing them, as did her Achilles tendons. Still, Mrs St Clair had insisted she get used to walking in high heels for her modelling so Henri practised grudgingly.

"Lucas? Lucas are you home?" Henri called and walked into the lounge coming to a complete halt no sooner had she entered the room. "Oh. Sorry."

"No, don't worry Henrietta. Come in." Lucas stood from his seat on the sofa and gestured to the women seated opposite him. They stood up and plastered politely pleasant smiles on their faces. Henri knew little about clothes but judging from the fact that the clothes were unmarked and in designs that Henri thought were ridiculous she would hazard a guess that the clothes were hideously expensive designer clothes.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I can just go." Henri offered but Lucas approached her and put an arm around her back, gently pressing on her lower back.

"Not at all, I insist. Come and meet my new acquaintances. This is Mrs Marion Van Der Burgh and her daughter Miss Viola Van Der Burgh and companion Miss Andrea Heatherington." Lucas introduced politely indicating to each woman in turn. "Ladies, allow me to introduce Henrietta Black."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm so sorry we are intruding on your home." The older woman came forwards and air kissed next to each of Henri's cheeks. Thoroughly embarrassed at having her personal space invaded by a complete stranger Henri stumbled to do the same then back away. Unfortunately the woman who was obviously Marion's daughter stepped forwards and did the same. Both women were tall and golden blonde, their hair styled immaculately and their clothes brightly coloured but very conservative by covering a vast majority of their skin and having a formal cut.

The last woman had dark hair styled straight to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She was also dressed conservatively with a knee length heavy skirt and a blouse, however she had a brightly coloured geometric decorated cardigan which nearly contradicted the look but offset the grey skirt and white blouse wonderfully. She stepped forwards and took Henri's hand, giving it a brief shake and smiled more genuinely than the other women had.

"Call me Andie." She said and gave Henri a secretive look that had Henri smiling back.

"I'm Henri." Their smiles gave away each of their feelings on their real names and gave Henri a quick sense of companionship with the new woman.

"Come and join us. We were just discussing the Christmas Ball to be held…"

Henri tuned out the snobbish boasting and talking. She observed how the two blondes seemed to hone in their focus on Lucas and how his face, as it had been for the last month, was cold and closed off even as he gave the illusion of engagement and sociability.

"Am I to assume there have been no further developments on the location of your son?" Marion asked carefully later. Henri saw Lucas' eyes tighten into a subtle narrow eyed look and pin the woman with his blue eyes. His whole demeanor had frosted over slightly but he gave a small smile and took a sip from his glass of wine.

"Indeed no. I have looked into hiring a private investigator at the turn of the year should the authorities continue to find no trace of Dante, my daughter in law or my granddaughter."

"Oh I am so sorry. If there is anything we can do, anything at all I can do to help you then don't hesitate to ask." Marion leaned forwards in her chair and had such an earnest, sympathetic look on her face that Henri was half expecting the woman to lean forwards further and reach out to touch Lucas. Henri shifted a little in her seat completely uncomfortable with the falseness of the woman.

"There is little to be done at this time, however you have my gratitude for the offer." Lucas said lightly. Henri felt like she could have laughed at the woman, or hexed her for being so absurd.

"Well, at least with the seasonal parties you shall be distracted from your troubles. I am hosting a party on Christmas Eve, do say you will come. My daughter and I would love to have you there and it would be a great opportunity for you to meet lots of other rich, influential people."

Lucas took another sip of his wine and placed it back on the table. He looked over the Henri who raised her eyebrow at him. She hoped he could read her expression. She wanted to know what the heck was going on, why those women were at their house and whether or not Lucas was really, truly, going to consider attending the party?!

"What do you think Henrietta? Would you welcome a distraction from your work?" He asked and all the women's eyes snapped to her, the Van Der Burgh's had expressions on their faces like they were shocked to see Henri there with them, had they forgotten about her?

"You work?" Viola asked her nose wrinkling slightly in disgust before she smoothed it out. Henri straightened her back and stared at the woman who was obviously close to her own age and yet still incredibly naïve.

"I do. I work for the St Clair modelling agency. I signed a contract to be the model for a new perfume on the market, Choix Naturelle? I am to start filming the TV advertisement in a few days." Henri offered, not especially wanting to boast but desiring to prove she was worth something. That was what she had learned modelling was about. Being worthy of being the face of a product…like she was once the face of all that was good in the Wizarding world.

"Ah, you got the contract then." It wasn't a statement and it was filled with the same self confidence that Lucas had always had. Henri shot him a smile.

"I did."

"A model? My goodness that's quite a career." Marion praised giving the impression of astonishment while trying to also appear congratulatory. Henri just felt like the woman was deceitful to her core. Still, she might not be much in that woman's eyes but she could be polite.

"Thank you."

"How long have you been doing that Henri?" Henri turned to Andie who had spoken softly but curiously. She was definitely the most sincere of the group.

"Since late November actually. When we couldn't find Aster, Dante and Lulu I needed something other than the gym to occupy me so I gave Alyssa St Clair a call. She got me an appointment straight away and got me working."

Conversation dragged on and on until a few hours later Marion Van Der Burgh, Viola Van Der Burgh and Andie Heatherington had to leave because they had a dinner invitation to a family friends house. Henri watched them go with relief though she had swapped mobile numbers with Andie and, at Lucas' silent insistence, given Viola her number as well.

"Thank goodness they are gone!" Henri breathed once the elevator doors were closed and a few long seconds had passed. She turned and walked towards the kitchen planning on checking when dinner was going to be ready.

"I am sorry to hear that. I think it would be highly advantageous to cultivate a friendship, of sorts, with them. They shall be useful contacts for us to have in New York." Lucas drawled and Henri spun on her heel to look at him.

"Are you insane? Those women, with the exception of Andie, are snakes! They are all deceit and slime and false modesty. You can't be friends with people like that!"

"Indeed, and yet I have political experience and you have none. The woman may be a snake, as you said, however may I remind you of my past?" Lucas' tone held all the condescension and ridicule it used to when Henri was at Hogwarts, when Henri was Harry.

"No you don't have to remind me." She scowled. "But perhaps you should remind yourself where you were led by having 'friends' just like that!"

"Do not use childish insults! It is below you!"

"Then stop reverting back to what you were before!" Henri shouted and marched straight up to Lucas and stared angrily. She was eye to eye with him, trying to impress upon him the importance of her words and her anger at him. It was difficult because he towered over her with ease but Henri was not one to be intimidated. "You had risen above your pettiness and greed. You had become more than the cowering, wretched being you became at the hands of the people you aligned yourself with. You grew and became a man of worth, respect and dignity. You grew into somebody I respected, somebody _I_ trusted! I will be damned if I watch you slip back into that pathetic being you were before!"

"You have no sway over my decisions." Lucas growled.

"That may well be but do not expect me not to fight them if I think they are wrong."

"You are becoming more and more like my son." Those words made Henri deeply wish she could hex the man.

"No, you are. I am who I have always been and I will do as I have always done and fight the good fight."

Lucas said nothing to that, merely sneered and walked away into the library. Henri breathed for a moment feeling like her world was trembling a bit beneath her feet. She hoped it was going to be passing, this revert back to Lucius. Perhaps it was Lucas' way of deeling with hurt, to shut everything off. Instead of wallowing in anger he became a walking pillar of ice. But then again he had argued against Henri, he had heat inside him yet. Maybe Henri hadn't lost before she'd known she should fight. The question was, how do you thaw out a man turning to ice?

Henri fingered the wand in its holster on her wrist. She still wished she could hex the man.

* * *

**December 17****th****.**

Henri was exhausted. She hadn't felt so drained since she had fought in the Battle for Hogwarts. This was a different type of exhaustion though. She hadn't been fighting, she hadn't used a lot of magic and she hadn't had the ever overbearing fear that she could lose the war or lose those close to her. No, this exhaustion came from being awake for close to thirty hours, being primped and polished nearly constantly, being told what to do and ordered about and from being stared at constantly for the last thirty hours.

They had finished recording the advertisement for the perfume though. Henri had run, fought, climbed and just walked with exaggerated femininity. That was awkward, still she had managed it. Just when she thought she was getting the hang of this being female malarkey something else was thrown at her and she had to adjust again. It was a good job that Henri could adapt.

Henri walked straight into her bedroom and flopped down onto the bed not even bothering to remove her clothes.

"I see you have returned."

"Way to state the obvious." Henri snarked and rolled her eyes. She sat up a little and looked over at Lucas who was stood in the doorway to her room. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to inform you that we have been invited to the Van Der Burgh's house for dinner tonight at 6pm."

"Urgh you are kidding! Lucas I've been awake for over thirty hours, I want to sleep not go to some dinner with people I don't know or like." Henri winged and pulled her foot up so she could undo the buckle and remove the shoe.

"It is too late for me to refuse the invitation and I accepted on your behalf. I suggest you sleep for a few hours now then make yourself presentable for dinner. We leave here at 5.40pm precisely. Wells has already been informed. I will see you looking pristine at twenty to six this evening." With that poncy announcement Lucas turned on his heel and walked off. Henri, in a moment of childish anger, threw her shoe across the room to the doorway despite not being able to hit the man because he was no longer there.

"Pretentious uppity git!" She cursed. After removing her other shoe she crawled under the covers and fell asleep. If she slept through the dinner then so be it. She was going to sleep.

A few hours later a very apologetic Zuza woke her up and helped her get ready. Lucas had obviously anticipated Henri not acquiescing to his order and had sent someone who could not contradict him to ensure Henri would be ready. Henri couldn't find it in herself to deny Zuza and more than she could deny Dobby. She sluggishly got ready; she showered, dressed and had her hair and make-up done by Zuza. Zuza had laid out the clothes she had thought would be suitable for the dinner however Henri went back into her walk in wardrobe and some clothes from the Dolce and Gabbana 'Girls that are Boys' range. Henri found that set really funny and ironic so when she had shopped with Aster a few months ago she had insisted that if she was going to spend a lot of money on clothes then she was going to have the entire collection of 'Girls that are Boys' clothes.

She now wore a pair of straight legged black silk tuxedo trousers, a black lace and plumenti tulle blouse and, after some debate, finished the look with the lace Bellucci pumps with a heal that Henri wasn't sure she would be comfortable in the whole night. Still, after having worn a floaty, full length emerald evening gown with a train for the last thirty odd hours Henri was sure she could manage in trousers and high heeled shoes.

Zuza did her hair in a soft, graceful up-do with face framing tendrils of hair which twirled and bent in loose waves around her cheeks and jaw. Zuza insisted on using a lot of gold coloured make up. Apparently it was to add some brightness to her outfit and to keep her eyes looking bright and fantastic. She used gold eyeliner and brown mascara with flecks of gold in too. She put white shadow underneath Henri's eyes and on the inside corner of her eye then slowly changed the colour eyes shadow from white to gold the further across her eye it got. Henri thought she looked like she'd had gold painted on her eyes but she did look good, warm and bright.

Zuza sorted out a blush for her though Henri would have liked not to have to bother.

Lipstick was something that Henri found easy, it was a no fuss thing that she could apply if she thought she needed to wear it and it was the least fussed about bit of makeup that they used at the studio. Zuza, and in fact some of the other models, had insisted that you had to match your lipstick or lip gloss to your eye shadow. Something to do with warm colours and cool colours and if you had warm coloured eye shadow you should try to balance it with a cool coloured lip gloss. That was the only confusing part but, very unhelpfully; it also wasn't a rule of thumb. Still, Zuza matched a cool pink colour blush with a similarly coloured lipstick and sent Henri on her way.

Lucas gave her a once over when she exited her room at twenty to six and they walked to the elevator together. He was dressed up in a black suit with a silver shirt, silver waist coat and a silver tie.

"A dress would have been more appropriate."

"Then you wear one." Henri snapped and brushed her hair from her eyes. Lucas silently sneered. Oh how Henri wished she could hex him.

Dinner was a nightmare. There was cool polite conversation, muted laughs and snide jokes. Insincerely Henri's outfit was complimented and then impolitely Viola asked which second hand store hand she bought it from. Henri had remained silent not willing to start a spat with the other girl. Viola hadn't needed a reply anyway. She quickly turned back to boasting over her white Versace dress with a large circular gold belt buckle. The dress was nice and conservative but Viola's boasting put Henri off the dress completely.

Henri found a friend in Andie. Apparently the girl was staying with the Van Der Burgh household because her parents had taken a world cruise and her brother was skiing in the Canadian mountains so he couldn't supervise her. She was eighteen and could take care of herself but she had protective parents and she rather enjoyed her time with Viola. Henri didn't understand what the girl liked about Viola but to each their own. At least Henri wasn't completely isolated during the dinner.

Lucas was no help either though obviously the man wasn't trying to be. He tied Henri into a shopping trip with the women then excused himself stating on the day they chose he had a prior engagement with one of the firms he had shares in. The women were most disappointed until Viola piped up saying "at least some good will come of the trip then, we can help correct Henrietta's style…assuming she has the money to buy _real_ clothing". Henri gave the girl a cool look.

"As opposed to the not-clothing I am currently wearing." Viola fluttered a laugh at those words and waved her hand through the air like she was waving away Henri's words.

"I mean designer clothes, not whatever you are wearing there that imitates them. I mean clothes designed by people who came up with the ideas first, not those that copied the work of fashion genius' and made imitation clothes." Viola dismissed. Henri took a sip of water from her glass then readjusted her neckline.

"I suppose you must be right. That's why I shopped at Dolce and Gabbana. It's strange you know, I would have thought a girl so interested in high fashion would know her designers." Henri scolded. Viola blushed, as did Andie strangely enough. Mrs Van Der Burgh took a long sip from her wine and turned back to Lucas.

"So Lucas, tell me. What was your life like back in England?"

Henri was tempted to say his life was in tatters but she held her tongue. She felt very out of place here and very out numbered.

* * *

**December 25****th****.**

They had spent Christmas at home in the quiet still house. Zuza had gone back to stay with her family in Charlotte town Nova Scotia for the holiday season. Maria had the day off and Cosmo had all the afternoon and evening to himself since he had cooked their Christmas dinner.

Dinner had been held in silence, Lucas barely saying anything just sitting and eating regally and with that ever present coolness he seemed to have acquired recently. Henri had just felt sick. She had barely eaten a thing, instead once she got up to her room she had eaten some of the Christmas chocolates Zuza had gifted her with. Hermione and Ron had gifted her with some books and the usual Weasley Christmas Jumper. There were three books in total, one was filled with different offensive spells, another was a book on basic healing and the final book was about make-up, hairdos and other things a witch needed to know to look magical.

Henri picked up a 'Witches Guide to Looking Magical' and started flicking through it hoping for some light comic relief from her depression. The spells would be useful though and, since she couldn't practise her duelling because she could be detected for improper use of magic around muggles and she wasn't willing to hurt herself purely to practise the healing spells Henri went over to her vanity table and started experimenting with the cosmetic spells in the book. In a muggle area you were allowed to use spells on yourself however no offensive or aggressive spells were possible unless you wished to alert the American Magical Authorities. That had been something Henri had learned when they were in Salem.

Henri managed to curl her hair and straighten it and some spells which required using intent but the same spell to get different results. The spell required the same wording to style hair but it was the intent and the will behind the spell which designated what style would occur with hair. Harry was lucky, she supposed, that she worked in a modelling agency and therefore knew lots of different hair styles. She experimented for a while before moving on and trying out the glamours and the make-up charms. They were harder and Henri had a slight accident when she made her eyelashes so thick she could barely open her eyes.

The lipstick, eye shadow and blush spells were all similarly worded but required intent to get a different look and a different word depending on the colour required. If you wanted gold coloured eye shadow then you used the word 'aurum' but it was the intent behind the spell which changed the shade of gold. Similarly if you wanted two coloured eye shadow then you had to list both colours in the spell but have a clear image in your head of how you wanted the two colours to interact with each other. Henri had a lot more fun than she thought she ever would have fussing over her appearance. Of course once she practised all the serious and sensible looks she played around with giving herself tiger striped colouring all over her face, giving herself the look of a vampire and making an animated aquarium appear all over her face with fish swimming backwards and forwards over her nose.

Eventually even the silliness of the spells grew boring so Henri erased everything and stood up to find something different to do. She looked around her tidy room and tried to see something, anything, that might give her inspiration on what to do. Nothing, nothing at all. The clock on her bed stand read six thirty though so she could go downstairs and see what she could rustle up for tea.

Downstairs was eerily quiet too. Henri walked along the hall to the kitchen when she noticed a light on in the lounge. Almost thinking better of it but being too Gryfindor Henri walked towards the lounge and poked her head around the door.

Lucas was stood by the window nursing a small tumbled or a red-brown liquid that Henri was going to hazard a guess and say was brandy or whiskey. He was turned sideways on so Henri could see half of his face and his expression was sad, immensely sad. The liquid in his glass was being sloshed around in a gentle circular movement, Lucas' body was upright and regal but at the same time with both arms crossed over his chest and one hand swirling his liquor he looked relaxed.

Henri stepped further into the room. She saw his eyes flick to her in the window then they flicked back to looking out over the Carl Schurz Park.

"Lucas? Are you okay?"

"I am fine, thank you for your concern." He said bluntly and dismissingly. Henri frowned and stepped further into the room. Lucas didn't look fine, he looked sad, reminiscent and isolated. Henri frowned further, mind a whirl with what Lucas could be thinking. She wandered up carefully and stood next to the man. She looked out over the park and at the damage that still scarred the land from Hurricane Sandy. What could Lucas be thinking about? Probably how his Christmases used to be like. Probably his family, after all Christmas was the time for family and neither of them had any here. What could she say though? She could be entirely wrong, with how mercurial Lucas' moods had been recently Henri didn't want to risk him turning into even more of an ice berg than he already was. What could she say? Perhaps…perhaps…

"What were your Christmases like when you were a kid?" Was that a safe question? Or was it a stupid one. Henri cringed as Lucas angled his body to look at her, the movement quick and nearly making the liquid slosh from the glass. Henri tensed waiting for Lucas to say something scolding and snide.

He sighed instead and turned back to the window.

"They were quiet. Mother and Father had my presents delivered to my room and required me to stay in my chambers until twelve o'clock where upon Christmas lunch would be served. After we ate, in silence together, I was always dismissed to my room to entertain myself until seven when there was always a Christmas party being held by one notable Pureblood Lord and Lady or another. There was a cycle to dictate which noble family would host the others for the seasonal celebrations. When I was thirteen the Christmas Ball was held at our manor in Wiltshire, Mother had the house elves and various men rebuild the hall just for the occasion and decorated it with all the baubles of that season's fashion. I loathed it however it was a very good lesson in how to address and communicate with my peers."

"And what about with Dante? What were your Christmases like with him?"

"Christmas was…well…my wife disliked the formal Christmas imposed upon us by my parents. When Dante was born my parents were no longer in the picture so Narcissa insisted upon a change. We opened presents together in our bedchamber with Draco there too. Afterwards we would dress and entertain ourselves until Christmas lunch at twelve. We still ate formally, it was Christmas after all. After lunch we would all stay together in the family lounge. We entertained ourselves but we were together and that was what mattered." Lucas said with a wistful tone in his voice and his eyes pinned on something far away. He looked completely lost in memories. They stood there for a few long minutes and Henri watched as a few people walked the street below dressed up in their warm clothes and laughing delightedly at something or another. Lucas' body then stirred a little and he cleared his throat.

"And you? How did you spend Christmas day?" He asked. Henri hadn't expected him to ask her in return so she was unprepared for the question.

"Um…well at Hogwarts Ron and I would open our presents as soon as we woke up. Then we'd get dressed and go to the hall for breakfast before either going back up to the common room or going outside for a snowball fight or something or another. Sometimes at Christmas we had things to find our or more problems came to light so we'd find ourselves wrapped up in that. When I spent Christmas at the burrow we all sat down together in their lounge and opened our presents together. There was always a fire going and it was always so warm and cheery. It was loud too. Everyone would talk over each other and laugh. Sometimes there were arguments but then somebody else would open a present so the argument went away. We had a game of Quidditch despite the cold. We'd play different games or sit around chatting. I loved it. Being surrounded by all the people you loved just made the day…well…perfect."

"I see. And when you were a child? Before Hogwarts?"

Henri bit her lip and looked at the man. Should she be honest here? Should she tell him the truth? Should she lie? Or should she just not answer. She took a deep breath and decided on honesty but with some serious omission. "I never had a Christmas before Hogwarts. Are you hungry?" Lucas took while to respond to that, he spent the time looking carefully at Henri as if searching for evidence that she was lying.

"A little." He said eventually.

"Come on then. Let's see if we can put together a bite to eat hm?" Henri turned and walked away from him. She half expected him to refuse or to ignore what she had said but when she glanced over her shoulder he was following her downing the last few mouthfuls of the liquor in his glass.

In the kitchen Henri pulled out the leftover meat from the turkey and venison. She laid it out on a plate then found some crackers from the cupboards. Some pickles joined her collection of foods and some eggs in vinegar also joined the collection of jars and plates. She found some grapes and apples and put them into a bowl. Then she found a few slices of bread. Finally she gestured for Lucas to help her carry the food. Lucas obliged silently and made his way to the dining room.

"No. In the lounge. Come on." Henri lifted her plates and bowls and lead the way into the lounge. She put all the food onto the coffee table then knelt down next to it. Lucas put his food down then stared at her incredulously.

"You cannot expect us to eat here. It is very uncivilised."

"If calling this uncivilised is your way of saying you refuse to try something new then yes I agree with you, it's uncivilised." Henri grinned up at the man hoping her goading would help and not hinder her. Lucas looked between her and the food and a scowl formed on his lips. Henri laid an empty plate on his side of the coffee table. "That's for you. Call this a picnic if you like. It lacks in any sort of formality but picnics are supposed to be cosy and fun. In fact…"

Henri rolled forwards onto her knees and set about lighting the fire in the electric fireplace. The flames leapt into place and exuded heat. Henri rolled back to her place at the table to see Lucas sinking down onto the sofa, sitting as far forwards as he could so he could still reach the food on the table. Henri smiled; it was close to what she had planned for.

"Turkey?" She offered and held up the plate of cold meat. Lucas nodded and took his share of the turkey. Henri put the plate back down and set about filling up her plate. She didn't want the pickles but she helped herself to an egg, some cheese, crackers, some meat and plenty of grapes. They started to eat in silence, a nearly oppressive silence. Henri sighed and looked at the man in front of her. He was eating methodically and with all the poise he usually possessed. She had hoped to take the formal tone away from the day, to bring some life and warmth to the abysmal Christmas they had had so far. She sighed and looked away and around the room. Her eyes caught the CD player in the corner and she grinned.

Pushing herself up to her feet she ran around the room and turned on the machine. A warm piano tune immediately began playing, the warm chords and sharp notes filling the air with happy, warm music. Henri moved back to her seat and shot a grin at Lucas who was watching her completely bemused.

"That feels better doesn't it?" She asked.

"How so?"

"Well, it's not as cold anymore." She reasoned. Lucas still frowned and glanced around the room. The fire had given the usually white walls a glowing, orange-yellow look that flickered with shadows as the flames danced. The stars shone in the window. The music gave the air a vibration of homeliness and comfort as well as communicating through melody it's passion. They were eating out of the formal setting in a warm and comfortable environment and there was no cold aura around them anymore. The loneliness was seeping away despite them not communicating, just the ambiance around them now created the feeling of companionship.

"You are right. It is…" Lucas kept looking around then he sighed and shook his head obviously unwilling to continue his thought…or unable to. Henri leaned over the table and gently touched her fingertips to his knuckles.

"It is not what you are used to." Henri stated for him. He gave a barely noticeable nod. Henri smiled and let her fingers press a little more on his hand. "It was you that said to me once that the most detrimental thing we can ever do to ourselves is to limit our experiences and our characters to the traditions, discriminations and expectations of others. This is not what you have been used to, but we are both different people now and we are in different company. We tried to have a Christmas in coldness and formality and I think it just made us both miserable. This is not cold, this is not formal, this is not what you expected but it is something new and it could be something good as well if you allow yourself to embrace it."

Lucas nodded and ate a little more of his food. Henri didn't push it, she didn't want to force him into anything. Merlin only knew what would happen if she forced him to accept the change she was introducing. He had to mull it over. Half the journey was choosing to take it.

Ten minutes later after he had finished his dinner, Lucas refilled his plate and slid carefully down to sit on the floor opposite Henri. Henri smiled at him, hoping to reassure him and compliment him in his decision to try it. He nodded to her, a stiff nod but when his eyes met hers Henri was sure she saw some of that warmth in his gaze that had been there a few months ago before Sandy.

After dinner they packed away, Lucas surprising her by helping carry the plates back to the kitchen and putting them in the sink. Henri washed up while Lucas made himself a drink. When she finished the washing and drying Henri was surprised but happy to find Lucas waiting patiently with a glass in his hand and another wide wine glass of liquid waiting for her on the work top next to him.

"Thank you." She took the glass and carefully took a sip. It wasn't whiskey. "What is it?"

"Port. I actually desired drinking mulled wine however Cosmo has not concocted any."

"So why don't we make some then?" She asked and Lucas raised an eyebrow silently as if questioning her sanity.

"Have you ever made it before?"

"Nope but we haven't got anything better to do have we? You did say you desired some mulled wine. It's the season for granting wishes so let's get to work. It can't be that hard to do surely."

It took them twenty minutes to find a recipe then another few minutes to go all around the kitchen and find all the ingredients. They were lucky they had all of the fruits, herbs and spices. They boiled, mixed, crushed and grated till eventually they finished with a warm sweet smelling deep red coloured liquid. They poured it into an unused decanter and left the top off then Lucas poured a small amount into two glasses and held one out for Henri. She took hers and raised it to her lips all the while watching Lucas taking a sip of his. He closed his eyes after tasting some and Henri could see he was savouring the taste and deciding if it was good enough. She decided to try it then and her taste buds erupted with flavours. She could taste the red wine they had used, it was heady and rich. The citrus from the lemon tanged across her tongue and the taste from the oranges tanged at her saliva glands. The taste of the nuts helped give it richness and the spices helped give it heat, flavour and an after effect that kept the inside of her mouth wanting more. Henri swallowed and the warm liquid sent a river of eat down her throat and through the rest of her body.

"Mm. This is good."

"It is. I must admit there is a certain satisfaction that I had a hand in creating something this delicious." Lucas had a smile on his face as he said that. Henri smiled back at him enjoying the warmth that was back between them.

Christmas hadn't been a complete disaster then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Metamorphose chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors Note: Thank you again to all of you who reviewed. As promised here is the next chapter. I suppose you will be happy to know that chapter 17 of this story is now completed. As I said, this story will be long but at least you are guaranteed a lot more story as it is already mostly written.**

* * *

**January 10****th****.**

"Hetty, there's some girl here looking for you." Tori Woodin was one of Henri's friends at the modelling agency. They had been paired together for a photo shot because they were complete opposites with colouring and the two had hit it off immediately. Henri had tanned skin, black as night hair and bright green eyes. Tori, on the other hand, had fair skin and very light blonde hair matched with grey eyes. She actually looked like a typical Malfoy which had always greatly amused Henri. Henri had made friends with a few people at the agency however Tori was probably her best friend and added to their group was Kanye Ngozi and African-American whose rich chocolate skin offset both of the girl's skin tones. He had brown hair, the darkest eyes Henri had ever seen and had started everyone off on calling her 'Hetty' at the agency.

"Does she have a name or is she just some girl?"

"The girl who was here last time." Tori rolled her eyes with a very put upon look and swaggered into the chair next to Henri, grabbed a lipstick at random and applied it before shaking her head and wiping it off. "That blonde Barbie with the saint destroying attitude and the stupidly long surname!"

"Oh. You mean Viola." Henri sighed, she wasn't back again was she?

"Yes. Viola. I swear that girl needs somebody to take the log out of her arse because it is wedged so high you can see it every time the girl opens her mouth." Henri stifled a laugh but Tori grinned at her cheekily anyway with a knowing glint in her eye. "What do you suppose Princess Polly wants today then?"

"Probably to go on yet another shopping trip where her and her friends do their best to break my spirit and insult me." Henri rolled her eyes in boredom. Tori laughed knowing how much Henri hated the girl and found her constant put downs pathetic and desperate.

"I swear its jealousy. She hasn't got anything on you…or me for that matter. Do you want me to come with you? I'm always up for more shopping." Henri was happy Tori offered but the last time she had taken the girl up on that offer Viola's friends hadn't stopped the ridicule at all and had tried to befriend Tori and exclude Henri. Tori had been having an angry week at the time and the explosion had been spectacular. Tori had reduced one of Viola's friends to tears and had come close to slapping Viola. Lucas had given her a frigidly cold lecture and his whole demeanour had made being home uncomfortable for about a week. The warmth and companionship they had rediscovered again on Christmas day had been blown away and Lucas had frozen up again.

"It's fine. I'll go. I don't want you lashing out at her again."

"Girl, Barbie deserved it!"

"I know she did. Merlin only knows what I wouldn't love to do to the girl however I, unlike you, have more self-control." Henri boasted teasingly.

"Pfft! Your control isn't gonna get you anywhere with her."

"No but it keeps my home life tolerable." Henri confessed and Tori got a pitying look before shaking her head and grabbing a tube of mascara.

"Come here. If you are going to go out with Barbie then I can't have you going out looking anything other than spectacular. Sit down and hold still. I'm gonna make you look more beautiful than even the artists here make you look."

"Henrietta Black?! There's somebody here looking for you!" One of the coordinators dressed in black trousers, black t-shirt and a black baseball cap fitted with a set of headphones and microphone came over.

"Go and tell her that Hetty is not finished on set yet." Tori ordered.

"And when shall I tell her Henrietta will be ready by?"

"She'll be ready when she's ready, alright?!" The coordinator nodded and scampered off like a scared chicken before a wolf. Tori was a scary New Yorker and a model. Tori gave Henri a look that clearly said 'honestly, what did he think the answer was going to be'.

Fifteen minutes later Henri emerged from the building back in her own clothes, a black poets blouse and a pair of Catherine Malandrino's Yellow Label turquoise-leather leggings from with heeled black rock studded Valentino sling backs. She also had on her black trench coat that came to mid-thigh and had a sash waist band that she had tied tightly to help keep her warm since the weather was still biting. Tori had insisted on leaving her hair as it was because during the shoot they had styled her hair to be tied up in a ponytail and then all of her hair fell together in one single ringlet. Tori had, however, put mascara and thick eyeliner on Henri giving her a cat like look with her eyes and the black was heavy around her eye giving a contrast to the bright green eye. Tori had used gunmetal coloured gel eyeliner to decorate Henri's eyelids with and had then added even more black gel to the top of her lid giving her really smoky eyes. Tori had spent a good bit of time using lip pencil on Henri's lips giving Henri pink lips and a pink blush to match. Henri wasn't sure if she liked the intense eye make-up but Tori wouldn't even hear an attempt at a protest and Henri knew by now not to bother.

"I have been waiting here for ages!" All that was missing from that statement was the foot stamp. Henri shot a look at Tori and the other models Tori was stood with at the doorway watching Henri meet Viola.

"We were in a photo shoot and then I had to get changed. It's hardly my fault that you dropped by unannounced."

"I am doing you a favour. You could at least thank me." Viola insisted.

"What favour?"

"I am giving you a lift to dinner. My Mother and Lucas are already there but they insisted on waiting for you so I offered to collect you." Oh brilliant. Another dinner with the Van Der Burgh's and Henri didn't have an excuse not to go.

"Right then. I'll see you tomorrow Tori!" Henri waved over her shoulder and Tori gave an exaggerated kiss to her hand then blew it to Henri.

"Ciao Hetty dear. Try not to do anything I wouldn't do!" Tori called audaciously.

"Cross my heart!" Henri called back.

Viola spent the whole journey to the restaurant talking about her day and about the newest clothes in the Spring Collections that she had seen and wanted but was going to wait until next week because her friends had other prior engagements which meant they weren't available for a shopping trip. Then Viola started trying to engage Henri in conversation about how well suited her Mother and Lucas were. Henri did her best to keep silent or make neutral comments. If Lucas was interested in Marion Van Der Burgh then Henri was labelling him a lost cause and moving to Australia.

"I see you made it." Lucas greeted when Henri and Viola arrived at the table. He rose and kissed the back of both of their hands. Marion then gave them both a welcoming air kiss besides each cheek. Henri resisted the childish urge to wipe both her cheeks down to get rid of the feeling of Marion's skin next to hers.

"We did. I would appreciate being told about plans you have involved me in. I might have already made arrangements to go out with friends this evening." Henri pointed out to Lucas who looked unconcerned. Marion gave Henri a 'look'.

"Nothing is more important than family dear and I know you aren't related by blood but I am sure Lucas considers you family none the less." Marion's look was full of condescension to Henri. The words themselves were sneaky. Henri couldn't contradict them without stating that family wasn't important and she couldn't say that Lucas was family because he wasn't, not at all. The words were also threatening, like Marion was assigning Henri the label of family and that meant that Marion was going to have to include her even if she wished otherwise.

"Well when we get Dante, Aster and Lulu back the family will be complete again." Henri settled on saying, hoping the words would help make the woman back down a little. Marion smiled tightly and then turned to Lucas obviously intent on changing the subject.

For the next five nights Henri was forced to eat her dinner with the Van Der Burghs. They ate at a restaurant twice, at the Van Der Burgh's penthouse once and at Lucas and Henri's apartment twice. It gave Henri no reprieve from them at all and Lucas would not even hear of Henri making alternative arrangements. On the sixth night they had a charity party to attend which, thankfully, meant that Henri could spend time talking with other people or disappear into the crowd for some privacy.

* * *

**February 22****nd****.**

Henri gritted her teeth as yet again Marion and Viola shared some ridiculing tidbit about Henri with the other ladies and girls they were shopping with. Yet again, at Lucas' insistence, they were socialising with the Van Der Burgh's and as they were at a party on some grand estate the men had regrouped to a different area of the manor or to gamble at the casino tables hired for the event, while the majority of the women had stayed at the dinner tables. Some women were still intermingled with the men, some even gambling for themselves but Henri hadn't found the opportunity to get up and go before she was latched onto and held in place as the Van Der Burghs and their friends made comment after comment about her. They weren't even outright insulting, they merely hinted at it or asked a question and used any information they garnered to twist out another mocking statement. To the casual listener it might sound like teasing but Henri had been suffering under months of bombarding insults. They were trying to break her.

"Have you got a dress for the masque ball for April Fool's Day yet Henrietta?" One woman asked. Henri shook her head and Marion offered her response verbally.

"I am taking Henrietta shopping tomorrow. Hopefully with my daughter and I she will find a more suitable gown. Though to be honest I have yet to see Henrietta in a dress outside of a fashion shoot or that advertisement she shot. What was that perfume you represent Henrietta?" Marion looked curiously at Henri but with the dark glimmer of a snake yet again waiting to strike in her eyes.

"Choix Naturelle." Henri answered politely and coldly.

"Ah that was it. Silly me. It's not a perfume I am familiar with. I've never tried the scent. I favour something more flowery, feminine." And there was another carefully hidden barb. Conversation turned to a comparison of the fragrances worn by the different women then, after about ten minutes of chatter the women once again honed in on Henri.

"Where are the rest of your family dear? It's quite strange that you are here in Manhattan as a companion of Mister Mercury. One could almost think you were using him for free living. Have you any family in New York?"

Henri shook her head in answer. "My remaining family are in Melbourne Australia."

"Her family," Henri twisted a little at the voice. That was Andie's voice. Henri nearly smiled at her friend only she noticed a hard glitter in the girl's eyes. "Her family are all dead. Killed in fact. Henrietta was the only one to survive. She only has a few friends who left to go and live in Australia, abandoning her. She found the Mercury by chance and they took Henrietta in. She hasn't left them yet, no doubt enjoying the lavish lifestyle living with them affords her. She couldn't get by with no qualifications after all and we all know she is too short to truly make it as a model. She might have the right body shape but she has little beauty besides her eyes. She won't last long in the business."

Oh Merlin! Henri screamed inside her head, being as diligent as she could be to keep the expression on her face neutral as something inside her shattered at the betrayal. She had thought Andie was her friend, she had spent ages confiding in Andie about her life in New York and how she got bored doing nothing all day which was why she took on work as a model. She had confided about her friends in Australia and how Henri missed them. She had told Andie about how hard it was for her to adjust to the designer clothes she had to wear but how Lucas and Aster had insisted she dress properly while she was with them.

Andie's eyes continued to glitter maliciously as she stared at Henri and opened her mouth to continue talking. "She only caught the attention of Mrs St Clair because of her stunning eyes. Eyes like that are wasted on Henrietta. She told me that it was only after joining the modelling agency that she picked up a better understanding and respect for designers. Before joining the agency she was only comfortable in jeans and trainers. She has no understanding of our world but that is because she isn't from our world. She didn't have any money until Lucas gave you some, isn't that right Henrietta? And as for where she used to live. She had to sponge off her aunt when she was a child and then she sponged off of the friends she made during her time at boarding school because she didn't have a home of her own to go to. Isn't that right Henri?"

The women around the table were looking astonished but one or two looked vaguely amused. Marion had a subtle sneer on her face and sat back in her chair.

"I am not surprised." She sneered.

Henri swallowed to lubricate her dry throat and pushed back the urge to cry. Instead she stood up and rounded to face Andie head on. She stared at the smug looking brunette whose expression was contorted into such a condescending look of superiority and sickening smugness that she looked as ugly as her personality was.

"I knew a rat like you once. He betrayed another person's confidence too." Henri said quietly.

"This is New York Henrietta, nothing is spoken in confidence here."

"That was a lesson I should have learned ages ago. Just hope you don't go the same way as the man I used to know."

"Oh? And what happened to that man?" Andie laughed mockingly. Henri glared at her. Hateful, spiteful bitch.

"He was murdered." Henri left it at that. She didn't feel she could say anymore not without either crying or exploding. As it was Henri could see the water in glasses on the tables vibrating and knew it was her magic reacting to her emotions.

With mocking laughter behind her Henri walked out of the hall with as much dignity as she could muster. She walked down the corridor passing a few men lingering there commenting over paintings decorating the walls. She rounded the corner and went down another corridor intent on leaving this wretched place. She'd apparate home if she had to though with the way her magic was still thrumming around her and effecting the ornaments she would probably splinch herself because she was so unstable. She went down a flight of stairs just as a group of jovial men started ascending them.

"Oh! I say, isn't that the girl who's staying with you Mercury?" The older gentleman was their host for the evening but Henri kept her focus on the stairs and managing to walk down them in her high heels. Thankfully she wasn't wearing a dress; she was in a Valentino black georgette jumpsuit which had a chiffon material for the top half so Henri had paired it with a laced camisole, with brightly patterned Louis Vuitton shoes.

"Indeed. Henrietta?" The crowd parted a little and Henri saw Lucas move to the front with a questioning look on his face. She settled for giving him a hard glare before looking at her host and giving him a polite smile.

"Thank you for inviting me this evening." Henri said even though the man hadn't invited her at all, she was a 'plus one'. Still lying for the sake of politeness was a necessity and Henri had been given a good crash course in abject lying with a believable smile on her face. "I had a lovely time. I'm afraid though I have work tomorrow and really must be going."

"Work tomorrow? Tomorrow is a Saturday!" The man laughed a little.

"A model's work is never done." Henri said hoping she wasn't blushing for nearly being caught out with her lie. "Again, thank you. Good evening."

"Well good evening then my dear." The man said and Henri took that as a dismissal. She walked around the man and continued down the stairs.

"Henrietta!" Lucas' voice called and Henri just held up a hand without turning around.

"Don't worry Lucas, I can find my own way home." She said angrily, her tone biting into her words. She would find her own bloody way home even if she bloody well splinched herself! She wasn't staying around those people for a moment longer! They were vile, disgusting, despicable people whose characters were more hideous than a dark magic infested, snake faced Voldemort!

Something crashed behind her and then another thing. The sound of something shattering reached her ears and Henri heard screams.

"Earth quake!"

Henri tried to tone down her temper but could not manage it. That was her magic playing up. She did spare a quick look behind her to see the damage she had wreaked on the house. Three paintings had fallen from the walls. A vase had toppled from its mount and a large, heavy arrangement of flowers had fallen to the floor and were now in a disgraceful heap on the floor. Henri looked to the stairs where the men were all holding onto the railing of the staircase. Green eyes met blue. Henri pushed as much hate into that stare as she could then turned on her very high heels and left the building.

In an act of revenge Henri had decided she would use Wells and the car to go home. She was so mad that even while she found herself a secluded spot so that she could apparate she couldn't calm herself or get enough control over her magic. Instead she climbed into the car and asked Wells to take her home. The good man didn't argue just asked whether he should inform Lucas. Henri took her mobile phone out of her clutch purse and sent Lucas a text instead.

'I have taken the car.' Was all she sent then told Wells that she had informed Lucas. So they began the long car journey home. Henri sat in silence trying to get rid of her anger but it kept doubling and rolling back on itself. All she could think of were those horrible women's sneering faces and Andie's betrayal. She had thought she had found companionship with Andie, thought the girl was kind hearted. Obviously not. Serves Henri right. Why did she think anybody who spent time with the Van Der Burghs were nice.

They had made her life hell these last few weeks. They were always around or Lucas and Henri had to go out and meet them somewhere. They drip fed her snide comment after snide comment, insult after insult. They demeaned her and put her down in every way possible. If they weren't so blonde Henri would think they were related to Snape, the miserable Bastard!

At least beneath all the spite and the hatred Snape was a man trying to do his best, trying to make amends, doing what was right for the one he loved. Snape was a good man, his tongue was biting. Harry had lasted a long time, _years_, being lashed by that foul, spiked tongue and vicious words. Harry had only had to put up with the verbal barrage of insults once a week during lessons and then a couple of extra times a week during a detention or passing in a corridor. It hadn't been constant.

With the Van Der Burgh's the insults rained down like a never ending storm.

The car lurched to the side and Henri heard a curse from the front of the car.

"Sorry Miss Black. I think that was an aftershock of the earthquake."

"It's fine Wells." Oops.

Henri spent the rest of the journey trying to focus on her breathing. She could break down when she was at home if necessary but should couldn't afford to let her anger get the better of her again and potentially cause her and Wells to have a car accident.

When Henri finally made it back to the apartment she greeted Zuza then went straight upstairs and into her room. She shut the door resolutely behind her then wandered over to her vanity to remove her makeup. She barely finished removing the purple eye shadow before tears of frustration, anger and despair welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Henri gulped in a lungful of air but her breathing hitched and the dam broke.

Henri put her arms on the vanity and buried her face into them allowing the tears to flow and her anger to release.

Why did she even go with Lucas tonight?! Why hadn't she said no? Why hadn't she left when he started turning back into Lucius Malfoy?! Why hadn't she abandoned Lucas then and gone to join her friends in Melbourne? Why had she stayed? Because she foolishly thought that it was just a phase, that Lucas was just acting like a cold hearted snake once more because he was grieving over Dante's abandonment. She hadn't left because she didn't want to abandon the man too, because she didn't want to abandon her new friends and because as much as Ron and Hermione understood that she was now a girl she wasn't entirely sure she could live amongst the Weasleys and not feel out of place, not feel like a freak. But she was a freak none the less! She was lonely and out of place and stupid and in _hell_ still! Why couldn't she get a break? Why couldn't something good happen to her for once.

Her phone chimed announcing a text had arrived. Henri gulped in a few calming breaths that didn't work at all as she immediately dissolved into sobs again. Still, barely able to see she pulled out her phone and opened the incoming text expecting to see something from Lucas but instead it was a text from Tori.

'Hey girl! I hope you're having a crazy time at the party. Missing you loads! Tori xo'

Henri smiled through her tears and debated on what to text back. What could she say? That the party was awful, that she hated her life? You couldn't send that in a text, it would take ages to explain everything. Could she even trust Tori? After all she had trusted Andie. But Tori hated Viola too and with Henri's current mood what she could really do with was some of Tori's humour and listening to Tori rant all the things she wanted to do to Viola and her awful mother Marion.

Henri sorted the phone out to call Tori and held it up to her ear.

'Damn girl! Aren't you at a party? What're you calling me for? Shouldn't you be dancing or something?' Tori answered the phone, no hello just straight into a conversation.

"It wasn't that kind of party." Henri answered quietly, her voice shaking. Immediately Henri could feel a change come over Tori. Her tone softened and her attitude flattened to razor point seriousness.

"What's wrong Hetty?"

"I…can I trust you Tori?"

"What?! Of course you can trust me Hetty, you're my best friend!" Tori sounded scandalised but so completely and utterly earnest. Henri felt tears well up in her eyes again and wiped them away furiously. Her voice became thick with emotion and her mouth became almost too heavy to form words.

"It's just…" Henri started to say but her voice cracked and she blubbered in a breath trying to steel herself up to speak again.

"Girl you need to start from the beginning. Tell me everything!"

So Henri did. It took a while and Tori kept interrupting with a vicious spiel about what she would do to Viola and Marion if she ever got her hands on them and that she would bitch slap every single socialite cow if she had to because they obviously weren't worth the money their clothes cost them. Tori also ranted at Henri over how good a person Henri was and how she didn't deserve to be treated the way everyone had treated her. She even offered her apartment to Henri so she could stay with Tori if Henri just didn't want to stay living with Lucas.

"Thanks Tori."

"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want me to come over? We could have a pyjama party and spend the night watching old movies to cheer you up?"

"Hmhm. Tempting but no." Henri laughed wiping away the last of her tears. "I better go to bed. I've got to go shopping with the De Vils tomorrow." Henri said sullenly but attempting to joke using Tori's new nick name for the Van Der Burghs. Apparently there was a villain in a film whose last name was De Vil and the woman was a crazy evil devil like the Van Der Burghs were.

"You know you don't have to go right?"

"No I have to. If for no other reason than needing them to see that I am still here, that I'm not entirely beaten down yet."

"You are a far better person than I am. I would have just walked away and left their sorry asses way behind me." Tori clicked her tongue and Henri could almost see her sticking her finger up in the air in a pose of seriousness.

"Yeah well, thank you for listening to me. You are an amazing friend."

"Oh I know!" Tori answered with a mock superior tone before breaking down laughing. "Yeah seriously, seriously. If you are going to meet the De Vils tomorrow then you need a proper outfit for a show down. Go into your closet." Tori directed and, rolling her eyes but smiling fondly, Henri did as she was told and walked into her wardrobe. "You there?"

"Yes Tori."

"Good now. We should go for a look they aren't expecting from you."

"Oh that narrows it down." Henri chided.

"What?! It does! You told me they don't think you wear dresses, that you get all your clothes bought for you by Lucas and that you could only afford designer clothes that are second hand right?"

"I suppose." Henri hedged.

"So!" Tori sounded exasperated. "Obviously you either need to wear a dress or wear…hey! Hey, hey, hey wow! Hold on a minute! Do you remember those Diesel jeans you bought when I dragged you out shopping? The ones with the rips in them?"

"Yeah." Henri riffled through her shelves till she found the right pair of jeans. They were super skinny fit, low waist and skinny leg jeans. They had small designed and sewn in tears in the material at a few points on the sides of the thighs and a few on the pockets at the back of the jeans.

"Wear those! And…now let me think…girl, I need to have another look at your wardrobe soon, I'm forgetting what clothes you've got! Uh…what about any tan waist coats? Like a half waist coat or OH! What about your half top that covers all of your arms but only comes down over your boobs!"

"That's here but Tori, it's February."

"Who cares? Forget the weather, this is about looking right!" Tori adamantly protested. Henri rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to spend the day uncomfortable because of the company I am in, I don't need to be uncomfortable because I am cold too." Henri's reasoning had Tori sigh explosively.

"Fine. Have you got a baggy top. One that looks square if you hold it up by the shoulders?" Henri spent the next few moments hunting but she did find one, it was even a Diesel top. It had 'Beautiful is not a dirty word' written across the front. She would have to wear a top beneath it because the material was slightly see through but wearing that top meant she could pull on a jacket over the top and stay warm.

"Shoes?"

"Oh now shoes, you can't beat Louis Vuitton! You've got those white sneakers right? The ones with gold studded toe caps and lettering on the side. I know you do girl 'cus you got the white pair and I bought the pink suede pair!" Oh Tori had crooned for days after buying those shoes. It had cost her the rest of her pay packet after she'd paid bills and rent and food but Tori had delighted in her sneakers. Henri went to her shoe rack and pulled down the pair of sneakers Tori meant. They were white over the ankle sneakers with an overlapping gold studded 'L' and 'V' on the side as well as gold studded toecaps. Otherwise the shoes had just looked like ordinary converse trainers only made of matte calf leather not material.

"Got them."

"Ooh cool. Hair and makeup next!"

Tori spent the next hour detailing exactly how Henri should do her makeup. Henri just nodded along and wrote down a few of the things she said. She knew that come morning she was going to use magic to sort herself out. Still, Henri was sure she could manage to get a smoky eyed look like Tori was insisting on but she wouldn't take Tori's advice to add a sparkling colour shadow to her eyes. She'd keep her eye shadow to create a smoky eyed look and leave her skin and lips as nude as she could, maybe just some clear gloss would work.

Oh dear she was turning into such a girl.

Henri eventually got off the phone with Tori and changed into her pyjamas ready for bed.

The next morning she asked Zuza to bring her up some food while she showered and got ready for the day. After a quick shower Henri got dressed and set about doing her hair in a messy loose side braid, gave herself smoky grey-black eyes and then ate her breakfast thinking she could put on her lip gloss after eating. Her porridge went down quickly because Zuza, wonderful Zuza, put honey in it!

"Excuse me Miss Black?" Henri turned to Zuza who stood by the door.

"Thanks for the honey Zuza."

"Oh you are welcome Miss Black. Um, Mister Mercury sent me to tell you that Mrs Van Der Burgh and Miss Van Der Burgh are waiting for you in the hall." Zuza said politely but hesitantly.

"Okay. Thank you." Henri put down the rest of her breakfast, grabbed her jacket and slid it on before applying her clear lip gloss. She turned to Zuza and held out her arms. "Do I look okay?"

"Very…um…how do you say…rock chick?" Zuza said with a smile and a shrug.

"Thanks. Tori said that was the look to aim for today." Henri walked past the maid and pulled her phone from her pocket sending a quick text to Tori. 'Here we go!'

"Ah there she is. We were starting to think you had overslept." Marion laughed and smiled at Henri. Henri steeled herself and gave the woman as best a smile as she could muster considering her anger was still simmering inside of her.

"Not at all I just lost track of time."

"There is a setting on your cell phone which can remind you of engagements, like an alarm clock for the morning only this one does events and engagements." Viola said with that same tone of arrogance in her tone but also the silky smooth, slimy intonation of someone trying to be helpful while being condescending at the same time.

"I know. I use it for work."

Shopping was brutal. Henri kept quiet and followed as the women lead Lucas from shop to shop asking his opinion on all of their chosen pieces of clothing. They tried on dress after dress after dress. Henri only tried a few on, she wouldn't even consider a strapless dress and some fo the dresses were so long they dragged at the front as well as the back. There were dresses with huge splits, dresses with low neck lines. There were dresses of all colours and design.

Henri at last managed to find some dresses she liked about three shops in and took the few she selected through to the changing area. Viola and Marion followed her in, the assistant placing their dresses in their cubicles for them.

"You know, I don't even know why you are bothering to find a dress. I thought you weren't going to come to the mask ball."

"Now Viola, what an awful thing to say!" Marion chided. "Of course she will attend the masked ball, after all nobody will know who she is when she's there so she will be able to enjoy a bit of anonymity from those of us who know what type of person she truly is; a gold digger, a pathetic little dog chasing after a wealthy man over twice her age."

"As opposed to you, you mean? A gold digging, pathetic little dog who chases a man close to her age?" Henri answered back then bit her lip mentally shouting curses at Tori for putting words in her mouth last night!

"How dare you! I have wealth by myself! I have no need of a man. I am with Lucas because he is a sophisticated gentleman and I enjoy his company." Marion defended. "You on the other hand are a snivelling little whore."

That was the first time that Marion had out right thrown an insult at Henri.

"You are worth nothing compared to the rest of us. You have no place in our society. You are nothing more than a pitiable little girl, stealing a kind hearted man's wealth so she can live above her station and above her means. When Lucas realises what kind of person you are, and believe me Henrietta he will realise, you will go back to being the nobody you really are."

Henri bit her lip harder and met her own eyes in the mirror. She tried to keep a lid on her anger as it simmered up to a boil. Marion's hurtful words carved deeply at her even though Henri tried to dismiss them as nonsense, the babblings of a threatened, jealous woman like Tori had said. Nobody in New York knew what Henri had been through. Nobody knew what she had done for Lucas. Nobody knew what she had done for England. Nobody in New York knew the real her…except Lucas who hadn't said a word in her defence. He just stood by unknowingly joining in the ridicule the women bestowed upon her by keeping his silence.

Henri unzipped the last dress and hung it up on its hanger again. She pulled on her jeans and pulled back on her top and shoes. She felt better in those clothes; they were more like the clothes she used to use as Harry. Harry.

Henri looked up and around making sure there were no cameras or anybody watching before she drew her wand and stared at herself in the mirror. She would need a powerful glamour and she wouldn't be able to keep it up long in case somebody saw. She cast the spell silently so nobody could hear, though Marion's demands that Henri answer her would drown out any noises she made.

Immediately her image was replaced in the mirror with Harry's image, or what Henri remembered of how she used to look. Harry, the nineteen year old with short messy hair, glasses and an old scar on his head. Harry with his tatty clothes and his washed out jeans. Harry with more power in his arm than those women had in their entire being. Harry, Saviour of the Wizarding World, Defeater of Lord Voldemort and Master of Death. Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Harry Potter godson to the infamous Sirius Black. Harry Potter, best friend of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry Potter who had become Henrietta Black. Henri cancelled the glamour and saw herself once more reflected in the mirror. Henri Black, model, woman and lonely girl. She looked nothing like Harry Potter any more, she looked like a girl, nothing of her old self was left and she had none of Harry's easy confidence and self-assured aura. She had changed too much and even though she used to be Harry, she had no idea how to become him again.

A tear streaked down her face. Henri brushed it aside and cast a quick glamour to hide where it had run a track through her minimal make up smearing it with the black eye shadow she had put beneath her eye.

Henri turned and gathered up the dresses. She pulled back the curtain and wandered out into the main shop. Marion was already back out there trying to talk to Lucas who was stood at his full height and was staring impatiently at the doorway through to the changing area.

"Any good madam?" A sales assistant asked. Henri shook her head and the woman took the dresses. Henri walked over to join the others. Marion immediately started talking about where they should visit next. When Viola came over and started muttering about how she wanted to find the perfect dress and how it was of utmost importance that she look her best Henri stopped walking. Her companions all turned after a few steps having realised that she was not keeping up.

"Keep up Henrietta, we haven't got a lot of time to shop for dresses you know." Viola urged. Henri shook her head.

"I'm not going shopping anymore." Henri said as evenly as she could. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her but remained silent.

"Don't be ridiculous Henrietta! Lucas is your escort to the ball, you have to go." Marion said but there was a glint in her eye which said she was delighted at the newest development.

"No, I don't have to go. You know Tori is right. I can just walk away from the lot of you. You aren't worth my time, none of you are." Henri turned her stare to Lucas and met his cold blue eyes dead on. "I am…"

"You are what?" Viola asked impatiently. Henri offered her a glance then looked back to Lucas.

"I am worth more than all of you put together and being around you just makes me feel like I am drowning! I've spent so much time around you for Lucas' sake that I've nearly lost all that I was in the process. You are right you know Lucas. Becoming inert is the least helpful thing you can do to yourself and that is what I have become. My only consolation in that thought is that at least I haven't become so inert that I have gone back on myself like you have. I am going. Good luck with your shopping; there isn't a dress that exists that could ever give you beauty."

Henri turned on her heel and walked away, keeping her back turned to Lucas, Marion and Viola. She didn't look back. She didn't feel the need to. There was nothing for her there, nothing left.

Her anger still simmered beneath the surface inside of her though so Henri walked to the nearest alleyway and disappeared inside of it. She apparated back home to gather some things before she went to the only place she knew of that could help her get rid of her anger. The gym.


	8. Chapter 8

**Metamorphose chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter has been one of my favourite ones to write though I admit to struggling on getting the arguing right. It has been a long time coming but in this chapter you see Harry (Henri) properly confront Lucas.**

* * *

(Chapter 8)

**March 4****th****.**

Henri felt her sense of the world slowly settle back into place. The black curtain that had settled across her vision slowly lifted and the encompassing warmth that filled her muscles slowly ebbed away.

"Hetty? Hetty, can you hear me?"

"Mmm…Tori?" Henri asked the words forming slowly as if her muscles were just too sluggish to react properly.

"Yes Hetty. Can you open your eyes?"

"Mm." Henri pushed the rest of the curtain from her vision and slowly the world came into view. Colours swam together at first but then shapes slowly became sharper and Henri could see Tori, another model and her boss all crowded around her. "Hi. What happened?"

"What happened?! _What happened?!_ Let me tell you what happened Hetty Black, you passed out! You just keeled over in the middle of a shoot, had us all thinking you were dead till we saw you breathing! You stupid little twig, you've been working yourself too hard! I told you this was going to happen! Here eat this." Tori shoved a bar of chocolate at Henri who took it without argument since Tori had barely stopped talking to breath. "What did you think was going to happen anyway? How long did you think you were going to be able to keep doing all that crazy shit you have been doing? You come to work, you go to the gym, go home and sleep then come back to work even on your days off! Let me tell you, you have become a right bore recently girl. I'm not surprised you burned out!"

"Tori please, let me speak with Hetty alone?" Mrs St Clair said slowly and Tori immediately shut her mouth, got up and moved away. Henri stared after her confused and upset by her words.

So what if she had been going to the gym every day? It was better than going home or risking bumping into Marion or Viola or even Lucas for that matter. It was bad enough that Henri had seen Lucas at the gym again. Sometimes he did a work out but some of the time he creepily just sat there and watched Henri.

"Hetty." Mrs St Clair began as she helped Henri get up to her feet. She wobbled a bit and frowned at herself before steadying her body and finding her centre of gravity again. She met Mrs St Clair's worried eyes. "You have been pushing yourself too hard. I admire your drive I really do but your collapse today has really hammered home how dangerous your behaviour has become. I've noticed sometimes you have forgotten to eat and from what Tori said you don't even eat after work. You need to feed your beautiful body. The world no longer wants skeletal models but if you carry on that way you will be skeletal and you will lose your job with my company which neither of us wants to happen. Look, I am going to give you the afternoon off, after you have eaten that candy bar. I want you to go home, rest and then I don't want to see you until Monday okay? Use the time to eat, rest and recuperate."

"I'm okay though, really."

"Hetty, I have worked with models for too many years to believe that. Go on, go home. I will see you on Monday."

There was nothing to it then. Henri went back to the changing area and took off the clothes from the photo shot and put her own clothes back on. Once she was dressed and her make-up was off Henri wandered back out into the main communal dressing room. Only a few models were there and they gave her a sympathetic smile. Henri sighed and collected her bag and other items before leaving. She supposed she could visit the gym now, since she had the afternoon off and everything.

* * *

Just as she walked into the gym she immediately came face to face with Lucas and their shared personal trainer Guy.

"Henri! I wasn't expecting to see you until later." Guy greeted.

"Yeah well I got off work early."

"That's great. Hey you fancy a fencing match? I'm going to run Lucas here through his paces but since I cancelled our training session on Tuesday perhaps you'd like to join in with Lucas that is if you don't mind Lucas?" Guy questioned. Lucas got a strange look on his face then.

"I don't mind, I think it's a good idea actually."

"I don't think so…" Henri hedged but Guy insisted adamantly and a few minutes later saw Lucas and Henri facing off on the fencing court. They were both dressed up in the white protective clothing made of tough cotton and nylon with Kevlar pieces over the top and helmets.

"En garde." Guy said and Henri took up the basic stance like she had been taught. The next command came and Henri tensed her muscles ready to either lunge or parry depending on whether Lucas left her an opening or whether he went on the offensive. "Pret."

Henri saw Lucas' body tense, she was almost sure she knew what was coming next.

"Allez!" Guy ordered and Lucas strike forwards in an advance-lunge, his sabre stabbing through the air. Henri parried and tried to flick in a hit at Lucas. He parried too and the fight was on.

The sound of clashing sabres filled the air and Henri started to overheat as the match went on. She and Lucas lunged, parried, attacked and counter attacked. As the match progressed she felt more and more anger at Lucas bubble up to the surface and she did her best to concentrate on the fight and not let it rule her. When Lucas attacked and nearly earned himself a point Henri felt the rage come to the surface. She put more force behind her attacks and defended fiercely with speed and more forceful parries.

She soon led a series of advanced lunges which had Lucas backing up too far. Guy called a point but Henri and Lucas kept slashing their sabres, starting a dance. They no longer remained linear with their fight, they darted from side to side, and using careful footwork they had learned from duelling. Lucas slipped left and Henri countered right, clashing her sabre against Lucas' lunge. They became a blur of motion, forwards, backwards, sideways, circling. A crowd gathered and their spectators cried out or booed with every near miss or strike. Guy had given up shouting stop and was now threatening to call security or the police.

"Don't interfere!" Henri had shouted at the same moment that Lucas had shouted it to the man. Out of the corner of her eye Henri saw Guy throw his hands up in the air in a hopeless gesture before having to concentrate fully on her footwork again to evade Lucas' advancing lunge.

The sabres clashed and clanged through the air, sliding metal sounding harsh and grating in Henri's ears. It set her teeth on edge. However her anger kept her hot and ready and the adrenaline and her heartbeat blocked out the cringe worthy noises.

She parried again as Lucas made for a strike. She lashed out in retaliation then had to back up as Lucas once again lunged. Something caught her foot, her backwards momentum from her defensive manoeuvre sent Henri sprawling backwards to the ground, the impact knocking her sabre from her hand.

"Ah!" She gasped and reached for it. Lucas flicked it away with his sabre then placed the tip of the sabre to Henri's collar bone. Beneath her mask Henri glared up at him.

"Pitiful footwork. Always be aware of your environment, it is the first rule of duelling!" Lucas instructed. Henri knew that, but duelling rules weren't the same as fencing rules.

"No, the first rule of duelling is to bow to your opponent." Henri said sarcastically.

"Show respect to your opponent but know them. Know your opponent but also know yourself. You let anger rule you."

"Oh and you didn't?" Henri snapped, glaring harder at the man who still held her at sabre point to the floor.

"No I did not. I have no reason to be angry at you." Lucas said calmly and pulled off his mask. A small gesture with his sabre had Henri copy him and remove her mask. She was better able to meet his eyes now and try to impress all her anger in her stare.

"Oh yes I forgot, you are an emotionless, poncy git!" Henri insulted and tried to brush at the sabre to remove it from her collarbone. Lucas flicked the sabre back again and Henri's glare intensified.

"The sabre only moves when you admit defeat to me. Yield!" Lucas ordered sharply. Henri felt her mood darken.

"Never!"

"You are outmatched and unarmed. Yield!" Lucas demanded again.

"NEVER!" Henri screamed. "I will never yield to you! I'd never give you the satisfaction!"

"And yet you gave Mrs Van Der Burgh the satisfaction of yielding to her." Lucas sneered, pressing down with the sabre.

"I never! I never yielded to that _bitch_!"

"You turned and walked away." Lucas accused. "You stopped fighting."

"There was nothing to fight for!" Henri protested voice nearly hysterical with rage, and something terribly like hurt. Lucas pressed the sabre a little harder on Henri's collarbone.

"There is always something to fight for." Lucas insisted. "_You_ always find something to fight for."

"Maybe I was tired of fighting." Henri tried to reason but the turbulent emotions inside her made her voice wobble slightly and sound raspy. Lucas gave her another sneer.

"And yet you will not yield!"

That was it, Henri had had enough. Her emotions waged open war inside her body, she had been through enough stress recently and to top it all off she did not like being held at sword point…sabre point…whatever. Henri, in a very uncouth move, raised her leg and slammed it into the back of Lucas' right leg. The man lost his balance making his grip on his sabre slip. Henri shot her other leg up this time, catching the man's arm and dislodging the sabre completely. It clanged as it hit the floor then crashed as it bounced. Henri contracted her stomach muscles smoothly so she sat up and rolled onto her knees. She grabbed Lucas who was on one knee because of her previous attacks and threw him to the ground. Putting one knee on his chest, Henri held the front of his uniform, just below the collar and scowled down at the man.

"I never yield, especially not to arrogant, supercilious, emotionless cads like you and your stupid, egotistical friends!" Henri cursed, the words both a balm to her soul to release and at the same time a stoker for the fire burning inside of her.

"You already yielded."

"It wasn't my battle to fight! It was _your_ battle and you lost even before you knew you were fighting! You were the one who yielded Lucas. You rolled over and bared your belly the moment they set their eyes on you. I hoped for more, but I should have expected you would fail."

"You are assuming I was ignorant." Lucas scowled and tried to force his body up and dislodge Henri's grip. She applied more pressure to his chest.

"If you weren't ignorant to it then you are an even bigger fool than I took you for!"

"I am no fool, Henrietta." That educating tone was back and Henri's face tightened into a fierce glower once again. Lucas continued speaking before she could make a sound however, and his next words broke some of her anger off. "My grief made me vulnerable."

"Your grief made you…well poor, poor you! My grief makes me stronger!" Henri countered trying her best to cling onto the anger that tried to dissipate at the look Lucas gave her.

"Grief makes people react in strange ways. You and I have held this conversation before."

"Yes so? Are you trying to claim that your grief clouded your judgement? What am I supposed to believe now then huh? That overnight you've had a change of heart?" Henri scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I would believe that! Never in a million years."

"Good because it is untrue." Lucas said his words were calm but serious. "It took me two days."

What? The tone had changed; there was no longer the erratic anger filled atmosphere between them. Lucas had changed the rules of the game and he had issued a statement in the new emotions which threw Henri completely.

"I beg your pardon?" Henri questioned. Lucas gave her a meaningful stare.

"My change of heart took me two days. On the Friday after you fled the ball I contemplated what could have set off so much anger in you that your anger affected the physical world. When I arrived home I confess to overhearing you speaking with your friend Tori on the telephone and crying. That set my mind spiralling with different ideas, concerns and dismissals. Saturday was when my theories were proven and my change of heart was completed. Now here I am, with you, and all the anger and bitterness."

"I…you…" Henri's anger dissipated then, leaving behind only confusion and the hurt she had so desperately ignored which had been the source of her anger. "You listened to me?"

"I did." Lucas agreed.

With a swift bit of movement, using Henri's shock and confusion as a means of distraction, Lucas surged up, twisted and threw Henri to the ground. The change in her position barely registered, Henri was still trying to get her head around what Lucas had just told her. He had listened in on her conversation with Tori when she had been in floods of tears? Then on the Saturday he found evidence? Lucas stared down at her no longer with a fierce stare but an imploring one instead. His blue eyes were so full of the warmth that had been present in his eyes all those months ago.

"Eavesdropping is inexcusably rude and never garners the full truth, however what I overheard was enough to bring me out of myself and consider the situation I was in and the situation I had placed you in. I am truly regretful that it took me so long to comprehend the truth, and that my languor caused you distress." Lucas said and the sincerity in his words was matched by the honesty shining in his blue eyes. Henri searched desperately for a sign of hidden agenda or lies but couldn't find any, it didn't mean it wasn't there but Henri could find only truth.

"So you know what they have been doing?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why didn't you stop them?" Henri asked imploringly.

"As I said, I only discovered their true scheme on the Saturday during which you turned away. I didn't have time to enact my counter attack upon them for their actions. I hoped I would have you on side before I confronted them." Lucas withdrew then and stood up straight. He held his hand down to Henri, palm up, offering more than just a helping hand to stand. "It would be an honour and a privilege to fight in your corner, deliver revenge and divulge the true meaning of worth to those who dared to harm you."

The offer lay there for a moment. Henri couldn't decide what to do. She wanted to show the Van Der Burgh's what for but she didn't want to hurt them. She kind of wanted to ignore the whole thing but then again that wasn't how Harry would have handled the situation. She wouldn't ignore an injustice. She would tell the truth, as she always did. She supposed if the Van Der Burgh's couldn't handle it then that was their problem, at least Henri was honest.

"I don't want to hurt them." Henri said quietly.

"It was not my intention to physically harm them. Their weapon of choice was words, it is only fitting that our retaliation is done with their chosen weapon only executed more sophisticatedly. We shall do this together, or with your permission I will deliver our revenge. Either way I require you by my side." Lucas still held his hand out to Henri, still had that patient sincerity and warmth. Henri considered. Oh how she wanted to just take his hand and agree. Anything to get some semblance of normal back in her life, _anything _to get rid of the loneliness and isolation she had felt overwhelmingly lately. But what if? That was the big question wasn't it, the problem with all good plans. _What if_?

"What if you change your mind again?" She asked and Lucas' lips tightened and he clenched his jaw. Henri thought it was all over then. The barely masked anger appearing on Lucas' face must be an indicator of his loss of patience with her uncooperative actions and questions. Instead he surprised her again.

"I am a greedy man Henrietta. I also have a record for decisions and actions of a morally dubious nature. I am aware of my faults and of my strengths. However, your character contradicts my own so much so that together we balance each other out. I should like to believe I have learned from my recent mistakes and knowing the root of the errors I can prevent more failure. However should I change my mind or should I be swayed again in a moment of weakness then I know that your goodness, sense of morals and your selflessness will correct me, with force if necessary."

Lucas was asking for forgiveness but also for help, in the only way an ex-Malfoy could ask for help. He was using logic and charisma to make her arrive at the same conclusion he had arrived at; he had set his mind on a goal but would potentially need help along the way to leap the hurdles.

Henri reached up her hand and slid it into Lucas'. "Okay." She said.

Lucas smiled. An honest to Merlin, real as the truth, and plain as the nose on your face! It was a smile. It light up his features brought a sparkle to his eye and made him radiate happiness. He gently pulled Henri to her feet then held her face in his hands, holding her face still and tilted up so she could see straight into his face. He looked hard at her eyes trying to impress extra meaning to his words.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Henri whispered. Lucas smiled again before straightening up and walking over to collect Henri's sabre from the floor. He lifted it then tossed it to her. Then he retrieved his own sabre and began replacing his mask.

"Guy!" He called to the personal trainer who jumped at suddenly being addressed. "We are ready to continue the session now."

"I do not think that is a good idea. I think it would be best if we cancelled for the rest of the day."

"Nonsense!" Lucas dismissed. "As inappropriate as the timing was, Henri and I had something of vital importance to discuss. We are now in a better state of mind to continue our exercise without being influenced by emotion. Come. Henrietta, engarde! Guy, count our scores."

Henri got into position and got readied for another sword fight. Hopefully the fencing this time would be more controlled. With the relief in her system she felt a lot more collected and mentally able to puzzle out a fight against the man before her.

"Allez!" Guy announced, reluctantly but nonetheless he allowed their fight.

* * *

Authors note 2: I understand the impatience many of you have felt over what has happened with the characters in my story. The normal Harry would have stood up to everything long before they reached this point. But that is the point isn't it, this is a fanfiction so it will not keep exactly to the original characterisation.

As a writer I do struggle with maintaining a pace. I loathe reading things that jump ahead so much that points where you would see character development are glossed over or mentioned in a sentence. I do, however, try very hard to put things in that might make you want to read on to the next chapter. It's hard to find a balance. I hope I improve and manage that better however until then I hope you put up with the slow moving development. On the plus side, at least you get to see everything happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Metamorphose Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of te potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

Authors note: So this is a double chapter upload! Mostly because I think you guys should see Lucas and Henri reconnect but I thought if I gave you that and didn't give you the revenge then I would get lynched. So...enjoy.

* * *

**March 5****th**

Henri had woken up late and flown into a panic of epic proportions. She was forty-five minutes late for work!

She dived out of bed and into the shower, cleaning her hair quickly and effectively then drying both her body and her hair with a spell. The unfortunate side effect of the spell was that it made your hair frizzy, hence Hermione's constant problem once discovering the wizarding world. Henri cast a spell to straighten her hair and the fizziness was taken care of. She had just made it into her wardrobe to find some clothes to wear to work when she remembered what had happened yesterday.

Oh.

She didn't have work today. She didn't have work until Monday morning because she had fainted. Henri huffed a sigh then cursed herself for being an idiot. She pulled a pair of jeans down from the shelf and slid them on then grabbed a vest top and a top which had more tears and rips in than actual fabric. Still, it was a comfortable lounging around top and she didn't have any plans for the day.

Wandering downstairs she found Lucas in the dining room with his breakfast. He looked up startled she was there and put down the papers he was looking over.

"Good morning." Henri greeted and moved around the table to the chair she usually sat in and slid into it.

"Good morning. This is a surprise, do you not have to go the work today?" Lucas asked, placing the papers carefully on the table and taking a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Um…no." Henri said quietly. Cosmo somehow knew she had arrived in the dining room and brought her out some breakfast, placing it gently in front of her. Smoked salmon and scrambled egg, a dinner that would have rivalled Hogwarts if it hadn't been placed on her plate in such an artistic way that she was afraid to eat it. She picked up her cutlery and carefully began to pick at the dinner so she didn't ruin it all at once.

"No? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Lucas asked and Henri looked up at him from under her lashes. She narrowed her eyes a little and swallowed the mouthful of food.

"There are quite a lot of things I haven't told you. I haven't told you that I have recently discovered that purple eye shadow helps bring out my eyes. I haven't told you that I really hate wearing skirts. I haven't told you that I loathe dancing and dance clubs." Henri listed petulantly. Lucas raised a very unimpressed eyebrow at her.

"I see. And concerning work? What have you refrained from telling me about your job and why you aren't going in to work today?" He asked bluntly, blue eyes drilling her. Henri wanted to keep up her stubborn petulance, but instead she sighed. She didn't want any more fights with Lucas, physical or verbal.

"Alyssa gave me today off after I fainted yesterday." She muttered sullenly.

"You fainted at work?" Lucas clarified. Henri nodded and gathered her Gryffindor bravery to meet his eyes. His baby blue eyes were slits and sliding over her as if checking to see if she had anything obvious as to why she would have fainted. "What caused it?"

Henri shrugged and separated out a piece of salmon to eat.

"I shall book an appointment with a physician." Lucas said decidedly.

"Really Lucas, its fine! I was probably just over doing it, that's all." Henri dismissed. "I'm alright."

"Probably over doing it?" Lucas repeated those words as if they carried some strange flavour and he had to mull them over for a while before understanding the ingredients behind the flavour. He eventually fixed her with a narrow glare. "You foolish…" He spluttered then groaned and ran a hand over his face. "You truly lack any understanding of self-preservation! I had always assumed you were recklessly brave; now however I am certain you pay little attention to yourself."

"Hey!" Henri protested hotly. Lucas carried on speaking regardless.

"It is decided then." He said and drew his iPhone from his pocket. He tapped away at the screen and his finger slid over the screen at random points too. He was really getting skilled at using modern technology with ease though apparently Lucas didn't know it was rude to use a phone during meal times. "You and I shall have a day of relaxation. It shall give us the chance to speak again and to reacclimatise ourselves with each other after our distance these past few months."

"Relaxing? All day?" Henri questioned, frowning so much that her forehead began to ache.

"Indeed. Why? Did you have other plans?" Lucas asked and held the phone up to his ear.

"Not especially but…"

"Well then." Lucas blinked then lowered his focus from Henri to a piece of paper his right hand was pulling along the table. Once it was close enough he picked up a pen. All the while he was talking to the person on the phone. "Good morning. This is Lucas Mercury. I would like to book for two people to attend your establishment all day today…What are the most recommended choices? No, price is not an issue…That sounds ideal...I assume lunch and dinner are extra? Are all the facilities included in that price? Then we shall take that, we shall arrive at eleven thirty I would imagine. Certainly, it is Lucas Mercury, 120 East End Avenue. I shall finalise payment upon arrival of course."

Lucas hung up the phone a few minutes later and it took Henri a while to snap out of her shock.

"What did you just do?"

"I, my dear, just booked us into a Spa. We shall have a day to rest, recuperate and revive ourselves in a calm, relaxing environment while enjoying the best New York has to offer with regards to body treatments and nutrition." Lucas said then paused. "You do own a bathing suit do you not?"

"Oh my gosh!" Henri said unable to believe this was happening. "I can't believe you just…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Black, however a Miss Woodin is on the phone asking for you? Shall I tell her you are busy or would you like to take the call?" Zuza enquired carefully from the doorway.

"Oh I think I will take the call thank you Zuza. I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." Henri scowled at Lucas and stood up. She angrily walked through the hallway to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Tori?"

"HENRI! I never thought you could be so STUPID…" Tori started ranting, the anger in her voice and the harsh words she spewed at Henri were shocking. Henri couldn't find a space to talk and with the barrage of insults and mockeries Henri couldn't even think of something to say. Tori had apparently heard about Henri's fencing match with Lucas after she had been sent home. She insulted Henri's intelligence, lack of emotional control and her inability to win outright against the man. Once she finished her angry rant Tori had demanded that Henri spend all day relaxing and that any of Henri's plans had to be run by Tori because Tori didn't trust Henri to make a good decision.

"Um…Lucas…well…he booked us into a spa?" Henri ended up stuttering, not having any other answer.

"Well thank God one of you has a brain, and I can't _believe_ I just said that about that man!" Tori audibly shuddered. "You get to the spa and you _relax_! You do absolutely nothing! I want you so relaxed at the damned spa that you fall asleep, do ya hear?"

"I hear." Henri breathed.

"Good!" Tori huffed. "Since the man has got his head out of his ass and stopped being such an asshole make sure _he_ is the one who pays. I've got to go now. Just remember, so relaxed that you fall asleep. Understand?"

"Yes. Relaxed. I've got it." No sooner had Henri agreed did Tori hang up the phone and the only thing Henri could hear was the dial tone.

"Should I inform Maria and Zuza of our plans?" Henri spun around and saw Lucas in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back and a neutral look on his face. Henri nodded glumly and Lucas shot her a smirk. "Sometimes, Henrietta, it takes our friends to make us see what is best for us. Miss Woodin is a good friend and ally to have."

"Yes, she is." Henri muttered and placed the phone on its unit. She folded her arms over her chest and rubbed her stomach. "I don't suppose my breakfast is still on the table is it?"

"It is indeed. Come, let us get you fed and watered before our day." Lucas stepped forwards and slid one hand onto Henri's lower back, giving her the gentlest push to get her to start moving.

Six hours later Henri was dozing in the relaxation room she had been shown into after her massage had finished. She had already had two massages before the last massage; the first massage was a very deep tissue massage and it got rid of many knots she didn't know she had in her muscles. Not knowing what the second massage was for Henri had been very reluctant to enter the massage area for the massage, the deep tissue massage had hurt after all. Still, the second massage had been a treatment for her face, head and neck and Henri had felt completely blissed out after that one.

The last treatment had been a very gentle body treatment with soothing oils and aromas and it had eased any last lingering aches and pains right out of Henri's body and lulled her into feeling like her muscles had just melted. She could barely stay awake but she was aware of her environment enough to know when Lucas joined her. He sat down on the recliner next to her and took long slow sips of water.

"You look tranquil." He stated carefully, his voice very low and soothing but also sleepy as if he didn't have the energy to put any more volume into his voice.

"I am, thank you. That felt wonderful. How was yours?" Henri whispered, her voice box and throat not up for much more than a whisper.

"Bliss. I have never before experienced something so like magic without it being magic." Lucas confessed and sighed as he leaned back into his recliner. Henri watched as he closed his eyes and just lay there for a few moments breathing. Henri smiled, he did look borderline euphoric, he seemed to glow and he looked so peaceful that something stung in Henri's throat and tingled her eyes.

She was ashamed to realise that emotions were swelling inside of her and were bringing tears to her eyes. She tried to take in a calming lungful of air but her breath hitched and her vision swam before her eyes.

"Henri? Are you okay?" Henri focused on Lucas' shape through the water.

"I'm fine. Sorry." Henri rolled onto her side facing Lucas but lowered her head so she could brush the tears that were there for _no reason_.

"Hm. I was told that massages can sometimes create a flood of emotion. I believe some people find that the most therapeutic part of the massage therapy." Lucas said knowledgeably. Henri gave a bitter and self-criticising laugh.

"Well it's a relief to know that I'm not just an insane blubbering idiot then." She bemoaned and Lucas gave a light chuckle next to her. She finally wiped away the stream of water from her eyes enough to see and looked up at him.

"Hmm…definitely not blubbering however the others I am not sure I can dismiss." Lucas said and Henri gaped as his mouth twitched up into a grin, his eyes sparkled and his whole demeanour light up like the sun had just eliminated him. Henri gasped then she choked out a response.

"You're…teasing me!" She accused and Lucas gave one small nod, grin so wide it almost looked like it was trying to break his face, the humour and ecstasy behind the grin overwhelming. Henri felt laughter bubble up inside of her then too and she tried to put a lid on it but it spilled over in a giggle. "I can't believe you are teasing me!"

Lucas gave a chuckle that seemed to bubble from his lips and flow over to her. It was warm and flooded her with delight and disbelief. Through it all she found herself laughing. Her body shook and more tears spilled from her eyes. Lucas' expression was so utterly overjoyed that Henri couldn't stop herself from reflecting that emotion and the happiness burst from her.

"SHH!" Somebody behind them hissed and Henri ducked her head trying to hold in her laughter. Lucas' laugh lost some volume but did not go away immediately. It still vibrated through the air, its low timbre ricocheting through Henri and energising her happiness into full blown euphoria.

"Oh dear. I believe we are upsetting the other spa users. Come my dear." Lucas slowly got to his feet still chuckling lightly. He held out a hand to Henri and she couldn't deny him. She took his hand and carefully got to her feet, her body still feeling too relaxed to want to do much.

"Where to then?"

"Somewhere where our jubilation will not be frowned upon." Lucas said and escorted her out of the room, down a corridor and into another area of the spa.

"This was a good idea. Thank you." Henri chirped with a grin to Lucas. He smiled down at her and Henri felt a wave of contentment and happiness wash over her again. Everything was alright now. She was alright now.

"You are most welcome. Occasionally I have good ideas."

"Yes well this one has been…life changing." Henri laughed and squeezed Lucas' arm.

"Life changing?" He queried with a hint of a frown crossing his brow. His smile still remained giving him a truly angelic look even as he questioned her meaning.

"I shall never be able to look at you the same way again." Henri laughed. "Happiness is a good look for you."

"Ah, I see. Well then, in that case, let it be known that I never thought I would experience such an extraordinary amount of joy. I have my suspicions, however, that these muggles put some mind altering herb into their incense." Lucas conspired to her with his grin turning into a cheeky smirk. Henri laughed and shoved him lightly. He laughed at her but continued escorting her along the corridor. "Jacuzzi?"

"Alright."

"This really has been a rejuvenating trip. I feel younger than my years." Lucas confessed as he held a door open for her to enter the room first. They wandered around the poolside and placed their dressing gowns onto two free recliner chairs before wandering the rest of the way over to the Jacuzzi in their swimwear.

"I know. My body feels tingly all over and I feel so…" Henri searched for the right word to use to describe the feelings going through her body. "I feel comfortable in my own skin and happy with myself."

"Well the happiness I think is a result of the massages, the same overflowing of emotion that caused your tears. However I understand what you mean. Today has been about self-focus and readjusting within ones-self."

Henri carefully climbed down the steps into the Jacuzzi and found a seat. Lucas followed her and slid into the water with a groan, carefully gliding into the seat near her. There was nobody else in the Jacuzzi, most people were on the deck chairs or the recliners. One or two people were in the pool.

"With that in mind, I have been doing rather a lot of thinking today."

"Oh?" Henri queried at Lucas' vague statement. She looked over at him and swept her chest length black hair back so it didn't tickle her sternum anymore as it moved in the bubbling water.

"Yes. I believe I shall sell the property on East 63rd Street. We have no need of it and it was not my choice of building. Dante chose the property and I conceded in buying it only because he appealed to my devotion to my family. However, Dante is away and I have not stepped foot inside that town house since we viewed it. I have no plans or ideas for the property's use, and there is no wisdom in keeping the property for my portfolio therefore logically it is better to sell it." Lucas confided. Henri nodded, it did make sense. She hadn't even thought about the townhouse.

"I see. It makes sense."

"Yes." Lucas agreed. "However, I think it would be prudent to purchase a house in the Hamptons with beach access for the summer time. It seems a popular choice of location and when we are not using it I might be persuaded to rent it out to generate some income from the property. It would provide us a decent out of city dwelling that is not intolerably far away. I considered buying a house abroad however I think a house in the Hamptons would suffice until we decide to go back to Europe."

"I see." Henri knew Lucas had been thinking about buying a holiday home in the Hamptons for a while, long before he got involved with the Van Der Burghs. "Have you found a house then?"

"Not yet, I started my enquiries this morning. I shall look into the matter some more tomorrow." Lucas looked around the room they were in for a few moments then slowly returned his gaze to Henri. "Coming here was a good idea. I believe we would benefit from a holiday greatly also."

"A holiday? From what? I only have my modelling and you have your business deals. Those aren't things that take up all of our time. Nor are they particularly stressful. Are they?" Henri queried. Lucas gave a small chuckle, the mirth in his laugh rather sarcastic and mocking.

"I suppose comparatively speaking our lives now are not stressful. However, today has been good for us hasn't it? We are away from everything, isolated almost and forced into a state of relax neither of us have felt in a while." Lucas gave Henri a look full of sincerity and honesty. "It has also been a wonderful experience just spending time with you again Henrietta, without the stressors of my son or those women. I consider a holiday a perfect time to build our trust again and to mend the bridges almost destroyed by the Van Der Burghs. I shall push through the purchase of a suitable house in the Hamptons then we shall holiday. Take a break from the lives we have built here and relax once again for a more sustained period of time than just one day."

"Well, I've never really been able to enjoy a beach before. The only beach I've been to was the one by Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's house and we didn't really enjoy the beech then. It would be nice to go somewhere out of the city, where there is less worry about using our…well, using." Henri said hoping nobody overheard that near blunder.

"Quite. It is decided then."

They fell quiet. The silence between them was still but comforting, like a warm duvet cuddled around them. There was no need to take away the silence and no discomfort inside it. Henri closed her eyes and leaned back into the back of the Jacuzzi. Her two piece swim suit had clasps at the back which was slightly uncomfortable against her spine but not too noticeable. Henri had worn more uncomfortable clothes before; after all she was a model.

Perhaps she should drop modelling. It wasn't exactly a career and she didn't always enjoy it. It certainly wasn't something she had envisioned herself doing. What could she do instead though? She could look into it. There wasn't much she really fancied doing. Perhaps something to do with children? Or teaching? She had enjoyed teaching defence to Dumbledore's Army. She had been out of practise for a while though. Maybe she should look into career prospects within the Magical community in Salem. But then how would she explain travelling all that way in a small amount of time? Best not. So what could she do instead of modelling? She didn't have to think of something quickly, she still had some photo shoots coming up and there were the catwalks which were starting to be confirmed for the various Autumn and Winter collections. She'd have plenty to keep her busy for a while.

"A galleon for your thoughts?"

"Not a knut then?" Henri asked teasingly as she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde man across from her. He was looking quizzical.

"No, not a knut. I cannot imagine your thoughts being worth any less than a few sickles." The jovial teasing tone Lucas answered back with had Henri snort and shake her head.

"I'm not even sure they are worth a sickle let alone a few sickles." Henri sighed and sat upright a little more, once again having to readjust her hair as it bothered the skin on her chest. "I was wondering what I should do for a job. Modelling was never something I thought of for myself you know? Aster did it and I was bored so I took it on. I've been successful at it which is nice and it's keeping me busy. But I never thought I'd go into beauty things or get used to being in the spot light and have pictures taken of me. I've enjoyed some of it, other parts I haven't enjoyed. It's helped me a great deal with settling into myself and adjusting…it was a very forced adjustment but it has helped me. I just can't see myself continuing it for very long but I don't know what to do instead."

"What had you always envisioned yourself doing?"

"Becoming an Auror." Henri answered honestly. "Perhaps teaching? I was good at that when I was at school. In fifth year we made a duelling group and all the people I helped did really well with their exams. I don't know how to go about anything though and I don't know if it is what I want to do."

"Well, both options are possible however both would require a lot of work and perhaps relocation."

"I like New York though."

They bounced ideas back and forth for a while but by the end of their discussion Henri was no closer to deciding where she wanted to be with regards to her career. Lucas said he would look into getting information for her, she said she'd have a poke about too. However she also said she wouldn't quit her modelling until she had something to go into because she didn't want to get bored doing nothing.

When they finished at the spa a few hours later Henri found Lucas waiting for her in the lobby, a bag with purchases in his hand. They had both purchased some of the skin care products to try. Lucas was convinced that while good none of the muggle products would compare to wizarding ones but he would try them out to make sure. Henri had got exfoliation body washes, different creams and oils for her skin and a face cream that she would probably never use because her skin was blemish free thanks to some nifty spells from that beauty care book Hermione had given her for Christmas.

"Ready my dear?" Lucas enquired standing and offering her his arm. Henri could have rolled her eyes at the typical gentlemanly offer but she accepted it anyway.

"Yep." She said. Her clothes felt strange against her skin. They felt like they were rubbing her, like the materials were almost scratching her skin. It could have just been because her skin felt so fresh, so sensitive and so clean. "My clothes don't feel right though."

"Mine are perfectly fine. Perhaps the materials are not gentle enough." Henri glanced over Lucas' clothes then back to her own. She could see his point. He was in a silk shirt, a matching waist coat and trousers in a soft but well-tailored material. She was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket which all seemed so very stiff against her skin.

"Hmm perhaps. Well, I didn't know I'd feel like this after today so I didn't know what to wear." Henri snorted again. "I never thought I'd worry over those things. I've turned into such a girly girl."

"The change becomes you very well. It is not a crime to take pride in one's appearance. Now, I thought we might go to dinner before heading home. Is that amenable to you?"

"Sure. All that relaxing has made me hungry."


	10. Chapter 10

**Metamorphose Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of te potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

Authors Note: And so we get to the revenge. No doubt you are expecting something flashy and extravagant…I'm truly sorry to disappoint. It will be public, and as Tori states later it is the best way to say 'up yours' to the 'De Vils'.

* * *

**March 11****th****.**

"Henrietta have you decided whether you would like to come to the Masque Ball tonight?" Lucas asked over dinner. Henri took her time to chew her piece of bread before answering.

"I suppose I could go." She relented. "Tori will be going. She got invited by her current boyfriend. She thinks he just wants some eye candy on his arm but she said she wasn't about to turn down the invitation. I won't be alone if I go and you have people to talk to."

"I assure you I shall not leave your side if that is your wish. At some point I shall need to carry out my plan however that shall only be a brief period of time then I can re-join you once more."

Oh yes, the plan. Lucas had planned to give the Van Der Burghs a bit of a telling off though Henri didn't know how he was going to do it. This had been on the cards since their fencing duel and Lucas had remained ever secretive about what was within his plans. The only thing he shared was that it would be witnessed by many in high society, it would not be illegal or immoral and that he was going to carry it out during the masque ball.

"Then I'll come." Henri sighed and glanced at the watch around her wrist. The slender rectangular clock face telling her it was approaching one o'clock. "I don't have long to buy a dress though. What time does the ball start?"

"We have to arrive there for seven o'clock." Lucas informed her and Henri nodded. She'd check the high street shops and see what she could pick up. As for a mask, well, if push came to shove and she couldn't find anything then she could at least transfigure one.

"I better get going then." Henri picked up her spoon and started eating her soup.

"Before you go I have something to show you." Lucas said enigmatically. Henri frowned but nodded. She just hoped that whatever it was he had to show her wouldn't take too much time. Dress shopping was a horribly long and tedious process, clothes shopping was far easier.

After lunch Henri went upstairs and collected her bag with her debit cards inside then found a jacket. She had just finished slipping on her boots over her skinny jeans when Lucas knocked on her door and entered her room.

"Do you have a minute to spare?" He asked though puzzlingly he had a smirk on his face.

"Yes." Henri sighed and wiggled her foot inside her boot to make sure they were comfortable.

"Come." Was all that Lucas said and turned to walk out of the room. Feeling rather impatient but resigned Henri followed him along the hallway and into his room. She hadn't been inside his room before and the door was always shut when she passed it. The room was tastefully decorated with rather antique looking bits of furniture all matching with their dark woods and carefully hand crafted designs. There were intricate details carved into handles or the faces of the cupboards and drawers. There were two chaises and a decorative bench stood proudly at the foot of the bed with three similarly sized boxes sat on it. In a complete contrast to the dark words, the colour scheme in the room consisted of very pale greens and whites. The duck-egg green colours gave the room a bit of colour and warmth while the clinical white gave the impression of a strict, no-nonsense person. There were pillows adding more colour to the room, a darker green or a warmer brown. There was a huge rug in the centre of the room and the small table and chairs by the wonderfully large windows were encased in a bubble of light making their soft green furnishings look incredibly inviting. The antique theme to the furniture was modernised by the crisp, clean white as well without losing the traditional antiquated theme, while the duck-green gave it that softer transitional feel to the colour scheme, a bridge between antique and modern.

The bed itself was a gigantic piece of furniture that dominated the room with its character rather than its size. It was larger than a king sized bed, far larger, and it had three normal sized head pillows at the top of it with decorative pillows resting on top of the light coloured covers. The bed had tall posts at each corner reaching up to just higher than Henri was tall. The posts had small acorn-shaped bulges near the base of each then another small acorn ending in intricate carving designs in a frieze just above that. Then there was a long smooth piece of wood reaching up several feet till it came to another small water droplet shape above that which petered off in a dull point at the top. The most brilliant bit of the bed however was the beautiful headboard. Wooden and metal scroll work intertwined in an elaborate, intricate design with small leaves and flowers that glittered in varying metallic colours. There were parts in the scrollwork that glistened when the light caught them and reflected back a rainbow of colours leaving Henri in little doubt that there were some cleverly embedded jewels in the design too.

Lucas crossed the room to a door at the far end which had a pale duck-egg coloured curtain held back over the door by a silver-white hold back. He opened the door and reached inside to light the light switch. He beckoned Henri over so she tore her eyes from appreciating the wonderful decoration to his room.

Once she entered the room Lucas had beckoned her into Henri stopped completely still and watched in shock as Lucas undid the bags around three stunning dresses. Once he'd taken the protective covers off the dresses he stood back and gave her a small smile.

"I hope you don't mind however I took the liberty of arranging for some dresses to be purchased on your behalf. I considered that you hadn't yet found a dress for the ball and, despite not knowing whether you would be attending, I instructed a personal shopper to purchase these for you. The personal shopper came back with a dress I did not like therefore I instructed a few different personal shoppers to purchase dresses in the hopes of finding one suitable. I took the liberty of narrowing the number of dresses down to three for you to choose from. I hope you find them suitable however if you do not like them you may of course shop for your own dress and I shall return these to their shops."

"Oh my gosh!" Henri whispered completely amazed. She looked between the three dresses with adoration. As a boy she had never cared much for what others wore, or indeed what she had worn. Harry was used to jeans, t-shirt and jumpers with robes as a must in school. Henri however had grown used to more feminine things and her career and friends had inspired a true appreciation for dresses and clothes and, indeed, enhancing how one looked with make-up and the smaller details. She knew more about cuts that suited her, colours that looked great against her skin and designs that showed her off. Henri also knew how it felt to wear something truly splendorous and made with exquisite care and attention to making a masterpiece. Modelling had taught her so much and she knew that the dresses before her were pieces of art.

The dresses were all different colours though they were similar in design. The first dress was a brilliant red, the second was black and a sort of grey-tan colour, the last dress was seafoam.

"Wow Lucas!" Henri said.

"Have a look, see if there is one in particular you wish to try on."

Henri looked over the dresses again, where should she start? If one of those dresses fit her then she wouldn't need to go shopping. They were full haute couture dresses, hand crafted to look perfect, hand crafted to fit perfectly. Would they fit her?

Henri walked over to the black and grey-tan dress. It was her least favourite to look at but as she approached it she got to appreciate the finer details of it. It was an Elie Saab dress and it was mostly black but changed to a grey-tan colour at the bottom. The dress had black net and bead flowers seemingly growing from the shoulders and waist all over the rest of the dress thinning out only into long sparse trails of vines and flowers down into the skirt of the dress. There was a thin belt around the waist, just below the rib cage that helped give the dress more definition. The dress came up to the neck in a narrow circle, the thick black of the flowers providing cover for the chest and hips. The flowers grew down into the wide floor length skirt and instead some lighter beaded grey-tan coloured leaves decorated the material. The material looked like it should hang stiffly to the floor, the material folded and compressed when it couldn't just hang, but to touch the material was soft.

Henri liked it but it was rather too full for her taste. She moved onto the sea foam dress. That one looked delicate and even on the hanger Henri could see it looked like water. The dress was made by designer Monique Lhuillier. The sea foam lace asymmetric gown had a draped tulle overlay and shoulders. The main dress started at the bust, covering the essentials and staying boned and form fitting to the waist where the tulle loosened out giving the dress a flow as if it were in fact water. The effect was beautiful and Henri knew the dress would look beautiful on.

Still, Henri moved to look at the red dress and as she stood before it Henri knew that this was the one she wanted the most. Abed Mahfouz had created a truly stunning red dress. It was form fitting to her chest and waist only fanning out loosely from hips with a see through fine net material still in red but the material seemed to have glistens of gold too. It was a wide slit neck at the top with a wonderful beaded section around the collar bones then down the sides of the ribs. The bust was a gentle v-shape and no skin was left uncovered by the dress except the arms which were completely exposed from the shoulder. It was stunning.

"Ah, Gryffindor red." There was humour in Lucas' voice and Henri turned and gave him a reproachful look.

"That's not why I like it." She corrected and Lucas bowed his head in concession though there was still a smirk on his lips.

"Is that your choice then?"

"Um…if it fits?" Henri questioned and answered all at the same time. Lucas nodded.

"Then I shall leave the room now and give you a moment to try it on." He did as he said he would and Henri waited a moment, almost disbelieving what was happening. A few long seconds after the door had closed Henri turned back to the dress and started to peel off her clothes so she could try it on.

It took a little negotiating to figure out how to undo the dress and how to do it up again once it was on. Henri eventually got into it and turned to look at the mirrors over the back of the door. Her reflection stared back at her with a querying look that quickly morphed into amazement and adoration. Henri looked wonderful! The dress fitted perfectly, except for being too long because she was barefooted. It hugged in all the right places showing off the shape she had inherited with the change in gender. Her slenderness, which usually caused her problems getting clothes, was perfectly complimented in the dress. It was seemingly made for a size zero to size two. Henri could imagine herself walking into the Yule Ball in fourth year dressed in that dress and she would have fitted in perfectly. The fit was lovely, the colour amazing and the detail breath-taking. Would she fit in at the ball that evening though?

She walked carefully over to the door of the room so she could show Lucas and see what he thought of the dress. To see if the older man thought it was suitable for the masque ball. The door swung open and Henri turned her eyes to Lucas who stood and then stared at her.

"Well, you are a truly marvellous sight Henrietta." His voice had a tone of reverence and the look in his eyes brought an involuntary blush to Henri's face. She looked down at the dress, the stare making her feel self-conscious for some reason. Still, she couldn't stop the smile blossoming over her face.

"Is it okay then? I can wear this tonight?"

"Absolutely. No other dress could possibly compare to this dress." Lucas said slowly and with a deep resonating tone to his voice. "However, I do not think the look is complete yet."

Henri looked down at herself, what could he possible mean? Because nothing else was going to get in her dress, the bodice was skin tight as it was. She looked up to Lucas who was walking over to the decorative bench at the end of his bed. He looked down at the three boxed sat there then picked up the one on the left. He opened it and looked inside before shaking his head and putting it down. Instead he picked up the box on the right, opened that to check what was inside it and smiled. He pulled the lid completely off and turned back to Henri. He walked over slowly then held the box out so she could see what was inside.

It was a pair of Christian Louboutin sling back sandals. They were gold with gold strass embedded suede swirls over a clear almost plastic like material that held the foot in the shoe. There was a strap around the heel of the shoe and the stiletto heel was at least four inches if Henri had to guess. The sole of the sandal was a bright red leather, something Henri had noticed that particular designer used almost like a signature. The designers name was written on the heel...the very high heel. At least wearing that shoe Henri would gain the extra height needed to make the dress completely work for her.

"These were bought specifically for the dress." Lucas said and held the box out for Henri to take. She took it from him and ran a finger over one of the gold swirls going down the side of the sandal. "I also personally purchased this in the event that you chose that dress."

Lucas brought out another box this time it had no designer's name on it. He lifted the lid and Henri found herself face to face with a mask. It was a venetian mask with a silk ribbon. It was all done out in gold with small red jewels around the eye and decorating the piece in small clusters to make flowers similar to the beading on the red dress. The mask would cover Henri's cheekbones up to her mid forehead. It was a stunning piece of craftsmanship and if Henri wasn't mistaken there was a small cluster of jewels making a runic shape. Henri touched it carefully, reverently and curiously.

"That is to ensure protection to the person wearing the mask. Call it added help to conceal an identity should you wish to hide."

"It's stunning!" Henri said in awe. "It's beautiful. All the clothes, they are all beautiful. Thank you, I'll pay you back for them."

"Nonsense. Do not say such things. These are gifts."

"Gifts?! But it all must have cost a fortune!" Henri spluttered completely astonished. She stared at Lucas hard, he couldn't possibly mean for her to accept everything for nothing could he?! Lucas gave her a steady look, the seriousness in his eyes boring into her and searing the man's words into her soul.

"They are my gift to you. I will accept nothing for them except you by my side this night." He said and Henri couldn't utter a word beneath the heavy gaze. She found herself nodding and voiceless. It took several long minutes for her to regain her voice.

"Thank you." She croaked. "I'm looking forward to wearing them tonight."

"Excellent. Then I shall leave you to change back into your day clothes. Perhaps you would join me for a game of chess?"

"Of course." Henri nodded.

A few hours later found Henri and Lucas in their car with Wells driving them to the Masquerade Ball. Henri fidgeted in her dress and touched her mask once again to assure herself it was in place. It was, of course it was. She hadn't felt it slip and she had used spells to ensure it would stay there. She let her hands drop into her lap again and started rubbing at her forearms in agitation, nervousness and boredom.

There was a deep chuckle next to her then a large, warm hand landed over hers and strong fingers wrapped around her hand encasing it. "Calm down."

"Easy for you to say." Henri whispered back and looked at Lucas. He was in a black suit with a three quarter length jacket, a normal length jacket, a waist coat and a shirt and tie. Most of the suit was black except the waist coat which was a bright ruby red colour matching Henri's dress. The man also wore a black mask complete with some red jewels like Henri's had only his jewels outlined the outside edge of the mask. It was also tied in place, the ribbon a golden colour which hid amongst the curling blonde strands of the man's hair.

"It should be easy for you to do." Those blue eyes looked calmly at Henri. "You are masked, that allows a certain amount of freedom."

At those words both Henri and Lucas flinched memories of a previous type of mask crossing both of their minds. Lucas sighed then gave a self-depreciating laugh, the tone in the car darkening a little.

"That was a terrible choice in words." He said and looked out of the window with an angry set to his jaw. Henri swallowed and touched her mask again. Lucas was trying to cheer her up but unfortunately for the man it had gone wrong. Henri closed her eyes briefly and steeled her determination. When she opened them again she reached across and took Lucas' hands getting the man to look at her.

"The mask hides that I am me, the person all those people bullied and put down. They won't know I am there and it should allow them to interact with me without the biasness the Van Der Burghs instilled in everyone. I should have some freedom from them while wearing this." Henri said, trying to give meaning to Lucas' statement from earlier and dismiss the memory of death eaters.

"Exactly." Lucas remarked, a grateful smile on his lips. Henri smiled back and squeezed Lucas' hand briefly before pulling her hands away.

"I guess I'm just worried about how tonight is going to turn out. You haven't told me your plan and I don't know if…" Henri paused. What had she been about to say? She didn't know what? What Lucas was planning to do? That was true. Didn't know if Lucas was honest about his reasoning for tonight. True again. Didn't know if Lucas was honest about getting revenge for her…and not against her? Ah. Maybe it was all an elaborate plot. Get her to the ball and then he could join in on her humiliation. No. No! He wouldn't, he couldn't. Lucas was rarely completely honest with anybody and he was the most accomplished liar Henri had ever known except Snape. However, Henri believed him. Henri saw honesty in all of Lucas' actions and words recently and knew he wouldn't turn against her.

"On my honour and my magic I do so swear to stand by Henrietta Black, I give her my allegiance and my strength, my wand and my mind." Lucas said and Henri once again found her hand encased by a larger, stronger one. She looked up at the glittering clear sky blue eyes that shimmered with the honesty and conviction of those words. She nodded and curled her fingers gripping Lucas' hand slightly.

"I guess I'm easy to read huh?"

"You, my dear, wear your emotions clear for me to see. However, had I not been watching so closely I assure you I would not have noticed." Lucas' words were meant as an assurance and said with humour. Henri felt herself smile, enjoying the joke, but there was something in his words that made her pay closer attention to him. She wasn't sure what it was that he said that made her so alert but Henri found herself watching him for the next few minutes trying to puzzle out the secret within his words. She was sure she was missing something but she wasn't sure what it was. His eyes only gave away his honesty, admiration, respect and cordiality to her, it gave no hint to the secret he was hiding only that there was a secret.

They arrived at the masque and there were a few tasteful banners and posters up announcing that the Masque Ball in honour of Unnamed Heroes. Lucas climbed out of the car first then held a hand in to offer Henri some help out of the vehicle. She checked her mask was in place and that her makeup was still perfect, which of course it was thanks to a couple of handy charms. Then she took his hand and climbed out of the car balancing slightly precariously in her high heels before getting accustomed to their feel. There was a red carpet laid out leading into the building and as Lucas and Henri walked along it flashes of cameras went off.

They walked up the steps and into the doors of the magnificent building which were opened by a bouncer who took Lucas' name before letting them in, since Lucas claimed that Henri was his plus one. The wide corridor had columns decorated with lights and floral arrangements that lead them down the corridor then around a corner into a gigantic side room well suited for the ball. There were scores of people already milling around, if Henri had to guess a number she'd say there were already about a hundred people present. Since there were about thirty tables, each able to seat an even ten people Henri could easily see that there were a great many people yet to arrive. Lucas checked a chart to find their table and they made their way to the far right of the hall, carefully meandering their way around the people waiting around and chatting.

They were waylaid several times by people wanting to talk to Lucas and enquire after who Henri was and where she got her dress. Henri politely spoke to them, using a polite easy smile she reserved for designers she didn't like and politicians and idiots at the Ministry.

Twenty minutes after arriving Henri saw a young tall woman with white-blonde hair that was twisted in elegant ringlets all around her masked face. She wore a dramatic black dress that had semi-sheer mesh panel inserts which made the seemingly conservative dress look nearly indecent as the sheer panels on the legs slit straight up to the top of the thigh. When the woman walked around one of the circular tables Henri could see that the dress had a very low scoop back and a floor sweeping train. The woman waved to her then scurried in a fashion that would have been running had the woman not been in ridiculously high heels. Henri sighed and stood up as the woman reached her wondering who it was.

"Hetty! Oh you look gorgeous!" The woman squealed, actually squealed, then pounced on Henri in a hug complete with a kiss to her cheek.

"Tori!" Henri grinned, relief flooding through her at her best friend being at the party. "You made it."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Do you like my dress? It's a Jovani! I wanted a black dress because I already had this mask." Tori pointed to her white mask with black decorative swirls and fake jewels. Tori struck a pose then moved and struck another one then a third looking ever the model she was designed to be. Henri laughed and Tori stopped. "You look amazing! Where's that dress from? When did you get it and why wasn't I invited shopping?"

"It's an Abed Mahfouz dress. Lucas bought it for me." Henri confessed and gestured to the man who was stood behind her silently watching the exchange between friends. Tori glanced over to him and gave a slightly cold smile.

"You two made up then?" She asked with no tact at all but the brutal honesty in her expression made Henri smile.

"Yes we have. You should thank him actually. He helped ensure I did nothing but rest last week." Henri grossed and Tori grinned at her.

"Anybody else would love the chance to laze around in bed. Still." Tori took a step to the side and thrust her hand out to Lucas. "Tori Woodin, Hetty's best friend, model extraordinaire and ex-cheer captain."

If Henri hadn't seen first-hand what being an ex-cheerleading captain could mean then she would have wondered at the introduction. As it was on a night out somebody had tried to pick a fight with one of the girls in their group. With very little encouragement Tori had hoicked up her skirt, done some dance move followed by a very high kick which had caught the other girl in the cheek. The girl had fallen to the floor and Tori had made a huge fuss over being a bit drunk and hadn't been watching where she was going when she was practising her cheerleading moves. The girl had gone home with the aid of her friends because her cheek had already started to bruise and swell.

Lucas gave Tori a small smile, took her hand and raised it to his lips to give her a kiss to the knuckles. Then he released her hand and stood tall once again.

"Lucas Mercury. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Woodin. I have heard a great deal about you, all excellent things naturally."

"Well of course. I am awesome after all." Tori boasted and flicked her platinum blonde hair out of her face though it wasn't out of place to begin with. Henri smirked a little as Lucas went momentarily stiff at the use of the word 'awesome'. He hated that word.

"Where is your date Tori?" Henri asked, changing the subject. Tori glanced behind her and gestured airily back in the direction of the door.

"Oh, he's over there somewhere. I left him when I saw this beautiful person in your plus one seat." Tori said nodding to Lucas. She then reached out and fingered the long waves Henri had pinned back so they only draped down her back. "You're hair grows so fast!"

"Yeah." Henri agreed. She'd used a hair lengthening potion that you applied directly to the scalp. The longer you left it there before washing it out then the longer the hair grew. Henri had been able to add a few inches on then made her hair so wavy that it didn't notice so much.

"You know, you look so pretty in a dress. I keep telling you that! But now Summer is coming there's no way you are going to escape wearing dresses every day. I'm telling you, I'll get you in dresses every day even if I have to come to your house and get you dressed myself. Doesn't she look good in a dress Lucas?" Tori babbled then didn't give Lucas enough time to do anything other than open his mouth to begin a reply. "See? He thinks you look gorgeous too. If Kanye was here he'd think you looked amazing too. Ooooh! There's a new designed come to the offices. He was looking through the portfolios to choose models for his new line. You and I have been chosen to take part in a test photo shoot. More camera testing." Tori rolled her eyes. "Still, chances are we will be chosen to represent his company. He's looking for permanent models for his brand."

"Right. So I've got a lot to look forward to on Monday then hm?"

"Oh yes. There's also another model. She's a completely stuck up bitch who thinks she owns the place. She's got some sort of Swedish heritage or something so she's white haired, blue eyed, cream skinned and tall. She has an innocent look going for her at the moment which her agent is really pushing for because it's getting her plenty of contracts and photo shoots. You know she's anything but innocent though. She's a camera flirt and an anything-on-two-legs flirt. You don't want to know what I caught her doing in the toilets with one of the exec assistants."

Tori went on for a while, chatting about what had happened at work and what Henri had missed. She alternated between gossiping stories and reprimanding Henri and Lucas for their fall out. Eventually though most of the guests had arrived and Tori had to go back to find her date so she could take her place at her table. Henri sat down next to Lucas and watched as an elderly couple slowly lowered themselves into their chairs, the jewels on the woman's huge necklace catching the light and sparkling.

"My, my, what a gorgeous dress." The woman commented.

"Thank you. Your necklace looks beautiful." Henri remarked back to the woman. Snobbishly and with mock humility the woman glanced down at her necklace and laughed.

"This old thing? Well thank you dear. It's one of my own designs, one of my first designs actually. It's been gathering dust for years now so I thought it was about time I wore it out again. Tell me, why did you opt not to wear any jewellery?" The woman queried.

"Well I don't have my ears pierced and I thought the dress was enough of a statement by itself." Henri answered honestly and the woman gave her a scrutinising look before nodding.

"Yes, yes, you are right. I would recommend getting your ears pierced though. A pair of diamond earrings, or even drop ruby earrings would have complimented that dress beautifully!"

The evening wore on and after their sit down meal there was music played by a hired band and singer. Sporadically the music was interrupted by the reminder to donate money to the charity and by recognised heroes, victims or witnesses of dramatic events who spoke about what they had went through and thanking their rescuers or the heroes whose actions helped save lives. It was touching really, Henri felt her emotions were high though out the whole evening. When some of the victims spoke about the actions their hero had taken Henri was reminded of the war and what everybody had gone through. One victim in particular had spoken about how they had known they were going to die, they had known it right in their soul and they had transcended terror and into a state of peace and acceptance. That was when their hero came in and rescued them. Henri had needed to close her eyes and she clutched her hands in her lap trying to block out the memories of transcending her own fears in the lead up to facing Voldemort.

'_I am going to die._' The black resurrection stone. His parents. Kings Cross. Dumbledore. The horribly disfigured soul fragment. Voldemort.

A hand landed on hers and then another hand. They picked up Henri's hands and moved them over. Henri blinked her eyes open and looked over at Lucas who had taken her hands. He smoothed them gently and when Henri looked at him he moved one hand to cup her face gently.

"Calm, my dear." He said gently, his voice somehow carrying underneath the words of the victim on the stage. His blue-blue eyes bore straight into her and consumed her vision, combating the visions of the war. Henri nodded.

"Sorry. Memories, you know? Are you okay?" She asked. Lucas smiled depreciatively; the wry smile on his lips disparaging while at the same time humorous.

"I am. This is a good lesson in empathy for me."

"I think you are knowledgeable enough in empathy." Henri whispered and stared up at the man. He still carried a lot of guilt, beneath his cool exterior. He pretended it wasn't there or ignored its existence but there were plenty of times when Lucas made reference to the past in a self-depreciative, self-hating way. Henri knew he still regretted his actions and knew he still felt guilty for everything. Plenty of time had passed however and Lucas had made amends. He had done a lot to help rebuild the wizarding world, he had spent a short time in Azkaban in punishment and eventually acquitted for his crimes on the grounds of his efforts to stop Voldemort and his refusal to aid the Death Eaters at the end. Henri had nearly forgotten his role in the war, she knew that for the last year of Voldemort's life Lucas had been little more than a prisoner in his own home. The year before Lucas had been in Azkaban and on egg shells trying to keep himself and his family alive. Henri had forgiven the man.

"I still have a lot to learn."

"Not much." Henri reassured then she tried to joke and change the tone a little. "Besides, isn't that why you keep me around? Something like a moral compass?"

It worked because Lucas laughed a little, quietly so he didn't disturb any of the other people. His blue eyes sparked a little and he rubbed a thumb just under the rim of Henri's mask. The touch sent small electric shocks through Henri's skin and gave her Goosebumps but the touch was pleasurable and Henri smiled at the genuine affection in the touch. "Yes, a personalised moral compass. You of course understand that your task is never ending? You shall have to remain by my side and guide me when I falter for the rest of my life."

The hairs on Henri's arms stood on end and a strange, bewildering shudder ran up her spine. She had a sudden feeling that there was a hidden message, a hidden question in those words. There was something she was missing. The undercurrent of the conversation had changed; it was serious and deep as opposed to the light joking words that were masking it.

"Is that a challenge?" Was all she could say, a smile creeping across her face. Lucas' eyes sparked and a wide smile crossed his face and he leaned back in his chair giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"If it was would you accept?"

"Yes. I'm a Gryffindor." She answered immediately, no thought needed. Lucas laughed again, a low chuckle but it light up his face again and glowed in his eyes.

"Excellent."

A while later Lucas disappeared with the assurance that he would return shortly. Henri sat on her own until Tori came over and stole Lucas' seat so she could gossip with Henri again. The blonde model bemoaned her date's lack of attention but two seconds later praised God that the man wasn't interested in her because she was only using him to get to the masquerade.

"Ahem. May I have your attention please Ladies and Gentlemen? Thank you. Our next speaker is Mister Lucas Mercury."

Henri's attention snapped to the stage with amazement and shock. Lucas was rising to the podium, shook hands with the man who announced him and then took his place in front of the microphone.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Heroes are few and far between, the qualities which make and define them as heroes are qualities few share but all have the capability to acquire. I have never considered myself a hero and I had never considered myself the type of person who would ever find they needed a hero. I was careful, I was cautious and with my fortune, influence and lifestyle I considered myself safe from harm.

"Danger has no regard for any of those things. Danger will find you no matter what. Danger will find you usually when you think you are safest. The events of the last year have taught me that.

"When danger strikes, when you find yourself inexplicably facing mortal peril that is when your true character is revealed both to yourself and to those around you. The basic fight or flight instinct, that each and every one of us has, kicks in and we react. I do not feel ashamed to admit that in those situations I obey the instinct to flee. It is something I am sure many of you in this room can understand; the overwhelming need to save oneself, to survive. That instinct transcends most others. It takes somebody truly remarkable to dismiss those basic instincts; to willingly and knowingly put themselves into danger in the hope of saving others.

"That is what makes a hero." Lucas said and a round of applause went around the room. Lucas paused patiently waiting out the smattering of applause and the cheers of agreement. When the room quietened down once more Lucas continued.

"I have had the honour," Here Lucas paused again, the word honour said with a strong voice followed by an audible breath of air as if there was so much emotion behind the word that nothing could accompany it for a brief second, "to have met such a person.

"This person had not only the strength of character to push away their fight or flight instinct, but had the bravery and the motivation to repeatedly dive into a perilous situation to save others. This person endured bullies and constant put downs from the people around her with a straight back, a brave face and more steely determination to do good than anybody I have ever met before. This person stood up against people far more powerful and influential than they were to get their voice heard, to get the voice of their people heard. This person stood unarmed against an insane murdering terrorist and had the strength to truthfully say 'I am not afraid of you; I will not let you win'. This person had the audacity to stand toe to toe with death and say 'you will not stop me'!" Lucas shouted, the passion behind his words ringing out around the room and echoing back at him. His voice had crescendo so much that the sudden silence after the last sentence had the room gasping.

Lucas let the silence ring on; he let those impassioned words carve themselves into everybody's souls and minds. When he continued speaking he did it much more gently, with slow and calm words.

"This person braved a raging inferno to save my son. This person dived forwards to distract a senseless abominable creature trying to kill my granddaughter. This person swam down to pull me out from where I was trapped beneath a fallen tree during Hurricane Sandy. I owe that person my life, my son's life and my grand daughter's life. I owe that person more than I will ever be able to repay. The most important thing to remember however is that this person did all those heroic acts, all those amazingly selfless acts, without asking for a single thing in return. That is the kind of person we are honouring tonight. The heroes, those who are unnamed and unknown, those who are selfless and do not seek approbation or celebration. The heroes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast. To the heroes here tonight! To the heroes of the past! To the heroes of the future! To the heroes of today! You have our gratitude and our admiration for all that you have done. We cannot repay what you have given us but if you are similar to my hero, Henrietta Black, then you ask for no payment. Your actions which are beyond monetary worth and you have our deepest gratitude." Lucas then raised his wine glass up and toasted the room, eyes pinned on Henri throughout. Henri felt her face flame as she stood with the rest of the people in the room and toasted with him. The room was buzzing with cheers and others calling their toasts.

"Well, the man can certainly make a speech." Tori breathed and Henri turned to look at her. She was fanning her face and gulping down her wine. She looked flushed, her eyes were wide and her lips were parted. Henri laughed a little at the expression, she looked like she was gawking. Tori snapped her head around at Henri's laugh and fixed her with an accusing look. "Oh yeah? Well who didn't tell me that you saved the man's life?! You're what? Superwoman now? Model by day, superhero by night?"

"On the contrary Miss Woodin. She is a role model." Lucas joked as he reached them. He stared at Henri for a moment, the stare only lasting a few seconds but it was enough to communicate what was needed. Lucas looked anxious, awaiting her response to his speech. Henri smiled, she liked his speech and while she didn't like the completely public praise of her efforts at least it was a slap in the Van Der Burgh's faces. Lucas smiled back then, took her hand and raised it to his lips. He brushed a kiss on her knuckles but he kept her hand lingered there for a moment. His eyes were serious but alight with something. He looked alive. Alive as in bright, happy, full of energy. His stare had Henri blush but couldn't stop the smile from spreading a little on her lips. A new set of cheers started to erupt around them and Henri's attention wavered from Lucas to the people around their table who were staring at them and clapping.

Lucas gently released Henri's hand and took a step back. Henri looked down at the ground for a moment before braving a look up to her friend who was staring at her with wide grey eyes beneath her mask.

"So you can save lives and be a model but you get all shy when people clap for you? You are crazy. Enjoy it!" Tori encouraged. "It's your reward and the biggest 'up yours' I have ever heard given publically to everyone who ever doubted you. Enjoy their amazement Hetty, the De Vils look like they have swallowed lemons."

Henri just felt uncomfortable and sank into her seat again. Lucas handed her the glass of water from the table and she took a sip giving him a grateful look.

"Thanks."

"You are most welcome." His eyes were smiling, his lips were smiling and his entire being was happy. It seemed to seep through his very skin and surrounded Henri with its warm glow. She settled herself and Lucas settled next to her ready to enjoy the rest of the ball. The sour looks on the Van Der Burgh's faces helped her mood considerably and as many of the people who had shunned and ridiculed her came up to try and speak with her she managed to hold her head high and magnanimously ignore them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Metamorphose Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of te potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

**March 26****th****.**

Henri took a long draught from her bottle of water. She was bored. They were all at a fitting for a designer's new line which was going to the catwalks in the next week or so. Henri had been requested by the designer after he had gone through the portfolio for the agency. Tori had also been chosen as had the newest model Brigitte Smithstrom, the angelic looking model Tori had whinged about. Henri hadn't seen any problems with the girl so far, except being a little too full of herself and flirty with everybody. Bibi, as she insisted on being called, was constantly posing and flirting with every man in the room. She was as blonde and as creamy skinned as Tori had said she was, she had an angelic look really working for her it was just ruined by her actions. Still, the camera only picked up the angel and the designer was hooked on her looks. He kept fawning over how she looked in his clothes and how his beautiful clothes added to her beauty too.

Henri had been fitted for two of her outfits already and just had to wait for the third. Tori was nearly finished with hers, they were just finishing pinning it.

BANG! Tap, tap, tap.

All eyes turned to the window. Henri couldn't see over the mass of heads and bodies that were in her way now so she couldn't see what was holding their attention.

"Shit! What's that!"

"What in God's name is that thing?!"

"AHH! I'm scared of owls! Help me!" Bibi squealed and cowered behind somebody. Henri rolled her eyes as the man Bibi was hiding behind got a small smirk on his face and wrapped his arm around her. Though why the girl thought it was an owl was beyond Henri…

"It's an owl!" Somebody explained. Henri felt her blood freeze in her veins. Really?

"An owl?! But it's day time!"

"Shouldn't they be asleep now?"

"What's it doing in the city?!"

Henri pushed her way through the crowd. They parted grudgingly, some people grumbling. Finally she made it to the front where an owl was indeed fluttering by the window, hovering but somehow tapping the window.

"Quick! Where's my phone! I want a picture!"

"No photographs in here!" Came the voice of the designer and he emerged in front of the crowd just as Henri had. He strode over to the window and started undoing the latch. Henri's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the man. "It probably has a letter for me."

"An owl carrying a letter? I thought only pigeons did that?"

"No way! I saw a film where they used a hawk to send messages."

Henri flicked her eyes over to the people who broke out in excited bemused chatter about why an owl had a letter. Henri was more interested in why the designer would be getting a letter by owl delivery. The ice in her veins released a little and Henri felt her heart rate slow a little to return to normal pace.

The designer let the owl into the room, it flew in with no hesitation and landed on one of the clothes stands.

"Get off of there! Don't you dare shit on my beautiful clothes! Go on get!" The designer yelled angrily. With a ruffling of feathers and a loud screech the owl flew off the stand and onto a table where it ruffled its feathers again and pinned the man with its glare. It was a brown owl, Henri noticed. A Great Horned Owl, if Henri guessed correctly going by the taller feathers on top of its head giving it a horned look. Those yellow eyes though swivelled from glaring at the designer, a Reuban Tzevi, and fixed its gaze on Henri instead. She felt her breathing hitch again and started fumbling in her empty pockets for her phone which wasn't there because it was in her bag.

Reuban stepped up to the owl and carefully undid the ties holding the letter to the owl's leg. The owl turned its attention back to Reuban, screeched and made to peck him. Expertly the man stepped back, letter clutched triumphantly in his hand. The owl started pitching a fit, screeching and scratching up the table. It opened its wings out wide and started fluttering them, bobbing its body like it was preparing to take off and attack.

Reuban looked bemused and went to open the letter only to pause. He frowned. Then he looked up and around at the people in the room.

"Henrietta Lily Black?" He asked and Henri felt the blood drain from her face. Shaky legged, sweaty palmed and with her heart racing Henri stepped forwards. Reuban didn't notice at first. "Is there a Henrietta Lily Black here?"

"It's me." Henri said and the man's eyes landed on her. She swallowed nervously, flicking her eyes to the letter. He held it out to her and she shakily took it. Her hand trembled and as she took the letter it started shaking with her hand. She pulled it back and looked at the address written there. It was pretty basic, not at all like the address her Hogwarts letter had had.

_Miss Henrietta Lily Black. Upper East Side Manhattan._

Henri hated to think how long that owl would have taken to find her. Still if it weren't for magic he wouldn't have found her at all. The return address on the back only said Salem. Henri was willing to bet it came straight from the Ministry in Salem, the official Magical Governing buildings for the East side of America.

"Well? Are you going to open it?" Somebody asked and nudged her arm. Henri shot them a scowl and clutched the letter closer to her body so nobody could see what was written on the letter.

"No its private. Excuse me. I have to make a phone call." Henri turned and pushed through the models, tailors and designers to get to the lockers where her bag was kept. She snatched up her bag then raced to the door. She shoved through it and paced down the hall and into the stairwell. As she raced down the stairs she pulled her phone from her bag and dialled Lucas' number. He picked up after three rings.

"Hello Henri-"

"Lucas! A letter came! By owl mail!" Henri interrupted his greeting. Her voice was as panicked and worried as she felt.

"I am aware."

Henri froze on the stairs at his plain, even words.

"You know?!" Henri gasped.

"Yes. Have you opened the letter?"

"No. I was so…"

"I see. Open the letter Henrietta."

Henri sighed but did as she was told, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder and fumbling to open the letter. She got the envelope open and pulled the letter out. Nearly dropping everything in her haste Henri finally managed to get the letter open.

'_Dear Miss Henrietta Lily Black, it is with great regret that we are obligated to inform you than your half-cousin once removed, a Mister Harry James Potter, has been found dead. His death was unexpected, he was visiting a bank which was subject to an attack. Mister Potter died in the explosion which took place in July last year. The processing of his will earlier this month revealed you, as his sole magical family member, are his sole beneficiary. Your bequethments are as follows:_'

The letter went on to list all of her inheritances from her life as Harry Potter. All of the houses Harry had owned but not known about had been sold, the funds going to Henri. Grimmauld Place, another house in London, a few villas across Europe. Everything had been sold as part of the new British Magical laws brought in place by the new Ministry. She would also receive any funds collected from the memorial at Godrics Hollow in memory of Harry Potter's parents and his triumph over Voldemort. As Harry Potter had been titled Lord Black, becoming head of the family as Sirius had named him his heir, Henri also received that Lordship thus titling her Lady Henrietta Lily Black.

"Lucas? H-how?" Henri stuttered. She didn't remember writing a will! She didn't even remember any of her new story about her parents' and things relating in any way to Harry Potter's family.

"Ah yes. Amongst all those numerous pieces of paper I had you sign all those month ago in Gringotts was a will that required you to cast a spell at it in order to sign it. I trust you remember."

Yes, Henri did remember that. She had to cast a spell because the parchment recorded a magical signature or a blood droplet in order for the parchment to be valid. She had cast a spell at it, it had rolled up and Lucas had taken it and ordered her to sign a different piece of paper.

Lucas cleared his throat. "That was Harry Potter's will. I wrote one bequeathing all of his assets to go straight to his living magical relatives in the event of his death. When I created your identity as Henrietta I wrote out a family tree linking you to Harry Potter through your Grandfather Robert Evans, Lily Potter's father, who had an affair with a woman called Beverley Lincoln during a trip to America. Beverley had a child from the affair, Elizabeth Lincoln, who went on to marry John Black and have Henrietta Black. Thus everything came back to you so you would inherit."

"That's…Why didn't you tell me?! How did you do all of this?!" Henri cried completely aghast.

"I do not know how informed you are off the new British Ministry's ideology but they wanted to completely wipe out Pureblood family superiority by getting rid of fortunes in most cases and by giving more priority to muggleborns and halfbloods with ministerial positions. They were also pushing for any families with 'dark' pasts or links to Voldemort to have their money stripped and their fortunes to be handed out to any muggleborn linked with them. I made an educated guess that without wills our money would disappear the same way.

"As you know I am a greedy man Henrietta. I made links from our old identities to our new ones. In my own will I stated that Lucas Mercury, who had helped me accumulate funds in the muggle world, should inherit a reasonable sum of money and all the rest of the family fortune should go to my son. I received a letter today stating that Lucas Mercury is entitled to the entire fortune as I am a muggleborn wizard with good moral standing and the other beneficiaries in my will were unable to claim my fortune because they were dead or unsuitable. I have the liquidated funds of my entire family now sitting in my bank accounts because of a quick decision in July." Lucas explained and the rational part of Henri understood his reasoning and his train of thought. Her rational part of her mind said she should be flattered that in his greed Lucas had still ensured that she received the rest of her things as Harry Potter. The irrational part of her though said that Lucas had gone behind her back, done something that concerned her without her knowledge and had not consulted her on what she had wanted.

"I can't believe you did that! I can't…I mean I get it, I do but you didn't tell me?! How could you not tell me? I didn't even suspect something like this would be coming! I've had a huge shock and I was terrified of what this said! You could have warned me so I might not have panicked so much when a bloody great _owl_ arrived!" She fumed at him.

"My apologies. However next time read what a person gives you to sign. You were lucky that I wasn't out to exploit you." Lucas chastised her. Henri felt her face heat up and her anger spiral.

"I was a bit preoccupied if you hadn't noticed?!" She snarled! "You didn't even give me a chance to read them! You just had me sign them! I barely got to glance at them for more than two seconds! So don't be all sanctimonious and patronising!"

"Why exactly are you upset Henrietta?" He sounded so calm, so collected. It was like she was being unreasonably and ridiculous!

"That you didn't tell me I might receive owl notifications that Harry Potter, my _cousin_ was _dead_ but had left me _everything_!" She shouted and heard a gasp behind her and spun around coming face to face with a wide eyed Reuban Tzevi. "Shit! I've got to go."

"Henrietta!" Lucas' voice shouted through the phone but Henri cut him off by hanging up the call. She kept her eyes on Reuban who was still staring at her in shock.

"You…" He stuttered. Henri sighed and frowned at him.

"I what?"

"You…you're related to Harry Potter?" He babbled. "The Harry Potter?!"

"Which 'The Harry Potter' are you referring to exactly?" Henri asked scathingly, her patience worn and her nerves fried. Bloody feminine hormones. She was willing to bet she was this angry because her period was going to come soon. The bane of her life as a woman: the monthly cycle.

"_The_ Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived!" Reuban said with such emphasis and hero worship that Henri felt a headache start to form.

"Yes. He's my cousin." Henri muttered darkly, still annoyed at not knowing Lucas had linked her to herself as Harry.

"Did you meet him?" Reuban was all starry eyed.

"Yes I did."

"What's he like?!"

And just like that, Henri had had enough!

"What was he like?! He was a human being who didn't want to be worshipped like a saint! He didn't like attention and he didn't like being held on a pedestal! He is also dead! Killed. I am going back to work and I don't want to hear anything else about Harry Potter!" Henri snarled and stormed past the man and back down the corridor to the room she had been in earlier.

People turned and stared at her as she marched back in and threw down her bag but she didn't pay them any attention. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at everyone in the room who were still staring at her.

"Are we working or gawping?!" She demanded and everybody snapped back to what they were doing. A few minutes later someone called Henri over to put on a particular shirt so it could be fitted. She wandered over and waited in stubborn, angry silence as the person fitted the top to her.

Reuban walked in a while later holding a handkerchief in one hand and looking dreadful. His eyes were red and puffy and despite having obviously wiped his cheeks Henri could see the man had been tearful. He gave her a distraught look as he walked past her and Henri clenched her jaw again, tearing her jaw away and staring stoically at the wall. What right did that man have to be upset about Harry Potter's death? Harry had never met the man; the man had probably never even been near Harry. Tzevi wasn't an English name and it certainly wasn't a name Henri recognised from the war. So what right did Reuban have to be upset over Harry Potter's death?! If anyone should be upset it was Henri. After all it was her who had 'died'.

Time passed slowly and Henri felt each minute that crawled by as if it placed a heavier weight upon her. She felt completely exhausted by the time all the models walked out of the building. Tori was chatting amicably with another model, Henri walking beside her silently. Bibi was arm in arm with a female model and a male model talking a mile a minute to them both as they walked off. They exited the revolving doors at the front of the building and walked across the concrete square decorated with various potted plants and metal ad stone decorative art pieces. They reached the road and watched as some of the other models got into a Taxi.

"Hetty, are you coming with us or are you going home?" The model Tori was talking to asked. Henri gave the woman a smile and went to answer when she saw Tori glance over to something behind Henri. Tori raised an eyebrow and gave Henri a significant look before turning to the other model, Isabella or something. Bibi and the two models she had in tow all stood stock still staring at the same thing Tori had seen. Their mouths were open and Bibi's eyes had taken on a slightly glassy eyed look, she had parted lips and flushed cheeks. Henri was briefly concerned about her but then Tori interrupted her thought pattern.

"Oh she's going home." Tori said with a strange lilt to her words. Henri frowned and twisted around to see what Tori and the others had seen.

There, only two cars down was Lucas dressed in a very finely tailored all white suit that glistened in the early spring sun. It was a three piece suit, all in white and his waistcoat was clearly visible as Lucas had the jacket unbuttoned. He wore a white shirt beneath it with a matching skinny white tie. He looked so clean, so crisp and so…well, almost otherworldly. Angelic. His blond hair and blue eyes adding to the shining visage he gave. He was stood straight backed but in a relaxed pose and stared at them all patiently.

"Oh." Was all Henri could say when she spotted him. Why was he here? He was stood next to their driver Wells and their car had one of the back doors open, clearly an invitation or an order. Henri wasn't sure which. She wasn't sure she even wanted to take him up on the offer. She was still upset over earlier. She was still upset over the Harry Potter issue. He had a lot of explaining to do. Actually, she just wanted to talk to somebody about everything, to vent at somebody about Harry Potter, herself and what was troubling her. A Hufflepuff thing to do perhaps but Lucas was the only person who knew everything who was available for a long chat since Henri couldn't very well contact Ron and Hermione. She did want to talk to Lucas.

"Who is that stunning piece of manliness over there?!" Bibi asked with a low fluttery voice like actually making clear sound was beyond her right then. Henri glanced at her and saw her pulling her arms away from the models to either side of her and briefly touched her hair and her top as if to check everything was okay. Henri could have rolled her eyes if she hadn't felt a sudden burst of anger inexplicably race through her.

"Oh quit salivating you slut!" Tori scolded and Henri felt a rush of gratitude for her words. You could count on Tori to be tempestuous and bitchy. "That's Lucas Mercury. Henri lives with him. You can't have him."

"Who said I wanted him?!" Demanded Bibi with an angry frown. Then she glanced back to Lucas and her expression turned hungry again. "Maybe I only wanted to play."

"Well you can't." Tori snapped then gave Henri a sympathetic but humorous look. "You better get over there Hetty. Call me later, kay?"

"Alright." Henri agreed and turned from her colleagues and friend to go to the car. As she approached Lucas' frosty expression thawed a little till he just watched her neutrally. She walked past him and climbed into the car.

"Home, Wells." Lucas ordered, his voice smooth and clear as he turned and slid into the seat next to her.

They spent the first few minutes in the car in silence. Henri could feel Lucas' eyes on her as if he was waiting for her to break the silence. She wasn't going to. But that cool regard made her uncomfortable. She amused herself with looking out of the window, fiddling with her shoe buckle and playing with her fingers. Eventually it was Lucas that broke the silence.

"I have found two properties of interest to me in the Hamptons. I would like your input before making the final decision." Lucas said by way of an ice breaker. Henri was thrown a little by the request, it was on a completely different track to her train of thought. She looked at Lucas who was staring at her steadily.

"Since when do you require my input?" She asked quietly. Lucas looked almost humble at that moment. The edges on his face were soft, his eyes calm but shining and a small smile curving his lips.

"Since you became the most important person in my life, Henrietta." The words were said so bluntly, confidently and honestly that Henri felt a blush immediately heat her face and she looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Okay then." She agreed quietly, floundering a bit in unchartered territory but still feeling safe.

"Excellent. The plans are in my study. What are also in my study are copies of Harry Potter's will and Lucius Malfoy's wills for you to peruse at your leisure."

"Ah." Henri said and nodded. She narrowed her eyes slightly and looked at Lucas trying to debate how to say the next thing. "Better to read it late than never hm?"

"Quite. You have my deepest apologies for that however in this circumstance I believe we were both at fault." Lucas said infuriatingly calmly and rationally. Henri sighed, all her fight leaving her in one harsh exhale.

"Fine. An impasse then." She said rather grumpily. Lucas chucked, humorous at her expense.

"Exactly. Promise me to read anything before signing and I shall endeavour to inform you of decisions as opposed to making them without deliberation."

"Alright then. I promise. You know what though, I'm sure I remember us talking about decision making before. After the Art Gallery, remember?" Henri questioned thinking back all those months ago when Dante and Lucas were constantly at each other's throats.

"Yes. I seem to recall you stating you did not mind if I made decisions on your behalf."

"Yeah but I wanted them to be explained to me. I don't mind so long as I understand the reasoning." Henri implored and Lucas got a considering look on his face. Eventually he nodded and rubbed his lips with one finger before sitting up straight, hands resting in his lap.

"Very well. I shall endeavour to inform you of my decision making concerning yourself."

Henri nodded again and they fell into compatible silence for a few minutes.

"You know, when that owl arrived for me this afternoon the designer Reuban Tzevi thought it was for him until he read the name on the letter."

"Hm. I do not recognise the last name. Perhaps he is…" Lucas flicked a glance to Wells in the front seat of the car then gave Henri a meaningful look. "Perhaps he is 'new' blood as opposed to old blood."

"Perhaps. Anyway, he overheard me say that Harry Potter was my cousin and that he had died and…well…I think he was crying after he finished the hero worship and starry eyed crap." Henri grumbled that last bit, every bit of her disdain dripping off each syllable. Lucas snorted inelegantly and shook his head.

"I see. Well, we need not let it worry us. I am sure he knows the value of secrecy."

It took a lot longer than planned to get back to the apartment. There had been an accident which had caused some gridlock. Thankfully Wells knew several alternative routes to get back to their apartment else it would have taken hours as opposed to the hour that it did take. As usual Zuza greeted them and Cosmo already had dinner served up. Their plans to discuss the house in the Hamptons was delayed while they ate then they eventually retired to Lucas' study to go over the plans with a bottle of wine to share between them.

"Bloody hell! They're so…big!" Henri breathed when she first glanced at the plans.

Both houses were spectacular. Henri was in absolute awe of them. They were both mansions, beautifully designer large structures. Both had tennis courts and pools, one had an indoor and an outdoor pool. One house had 8 bedrooms while the other had 10! One had 5.5acres of land but the second only had 2acres.

"What on earth do you need all that space for? Even if I live at the house with you we don't need that many bedrooms!"

"One can never have enough bedrooms. Consider for a moment where you would house your friends should they wish to visit the estates with you." Lucas reasoned. Henri choked.

"Lucas, I don't have that many friends!"

"The Weasleys alone would require 7 rooms should we have the entire family over. Then you have to consider where Dante, should he return to us, and his wife and child shall reside. Add to that your friends from New York, Miss Woodin for example?"

"But…but…they wouldn't all have to visit at the same time and we could always put them up on the sofas or…or in wizarding tents!" Henri argued, completely flustered.

"Yes." Lucas got a considering look on his face and tapped his lips with his index finger. "Perhaps I should enquire about larger houses."

"No! No that's not…stop teasing me." Henri scolded as Lucas' face transformed into a playful smirk. He laughed as a result and took the plans from her placing them flat on the table side by side.

"I am used to lavishness and oversized houses with too many rooms to be filled. My mansion in Wiltshire had over one hundred bedrooms, ball rooms, private wings, acres upon acres of land. Understand Henrietta that these houses before you are an attempt to downsize. Now, as I have made a concession, you should make one too. Meet me half way. The choices of houses are before you. I like them both however your opinion will sway my vote. Forget how outrageous you find the idea of mansions and instead chose the one you like the most."

Henri swallowed nervously and went back to studying the plans. They were interesting, both descriptions worded to sway the potential buyer to think that house was the best. Henri didn't understand and couldn't picture what the square footage of a house would mean with regards to size, she didn't care very much for the history behind each house and the architecture. She looked at the practicalities like when the house was decorated and how up to date it was with regards to safety. She looked at the kitchens and found herself considering how the master suite in the second house had a study attached which would so absolutely suit Lucas! She looked at the garden area and found herself staring at a swing chair hanging from a large mature tree in the garden. The chair was looking towards what Henri thought was a gigantic conservatory, but was probably something called a sun room. It had something romantic, something loving to the house and it's lands. That one picture captivated her completely. She scanned over the other pictures of the second house seeing the many balconies with beautiful white fences around them. The gigantic windows let in such stunning light into the house that it communicated even through the pictures that it was a glorious house to just be in let alone live in.

Henri put down those pictures, instead picking up the pictures of the first house, the one with the two pools. It was a beautiful house. On the outside it looked aged, historic, but the inside was done up so modern it could almost be a brand new house. There was glass everywhere, sleek modern decorations, metals on black and crisp sharp corners. There was a cinema that fitted over one hundred people and a Turkish spa inside the house. It was more like a hotel than a house, it was less personal and inviting, less family orientated though with its 8 bedrooms it could obviously cater to a family.

Henri put down the information and looked down at both of the houses. She knew which house she preferred, she knew which one she thought Lucas would fit best into, but she didn't want her decision to be the deciding one when it wasn't her money Lucas would be using. She didn't want to make the decision for Lucas to spend either $14000000 or $20000000!

"What is your opinion?" Lucas asked gently. Henri looked up at him hesitantly. He was patient, allowed her to look at him and take all the time she needed to respond. He was waiting, waiting for her to say something with regards to the houses and the pressure of the responsibility was awful. Henri swallowed again then took a nervous sip of her wine.

"Well they are both huge." She hedged around giving her true opinion. "And you don't need the space. You don't need any of it…"

"But I want one of these two houses. I will be buying one of them, or perhaps I could buy both. It will, of course, depend entirely on what you say to persuade me otherwise."

"Both! You can't be serious?!"

"Oh but I am my dear. So please, tell me your thoughts and I shall tell you mine. Then I shall make my decision." Lucas again gave her that calm, considering look. She felt so completely stupid and out of her depth that she stuttered as she began to speak.

"Well the first one has less rooms but it has so much land. It's nearly completely isolated in its plot of land that magic would be safe to use. It's…um…it's done up really nicely. Everything is modern. It has some ridiculous features though. In-house cinema?! Really? And two pools, that's completely eccentric! It looks beautiful though, everything about it looks beautiful and well managed. I think you'd need to hire a gardener though. And staff to run it because with that much space I doubt you'd be able to keep it clean and tidy without help." Henri observed. Lucas gave her a small smirk and nodded.

"I see."

"The second one…well, its smaller altogether but it's still bloody massive! I mean two acres of land is still a lot right?! It's got three floors and while the house was built a very long time ago it has been modernised and the description says it was done up to standard in 2000. That's good right?"

"None of these things tell me your opinion on the houses Henrietta." The tone was chiding but also coaxing and Henri sighed.

"The first house is too modern and too big. Just reading the description I think that we'd be out of place; that _you'd _be out of place in it. I know you are embracing muggle twenty-first century life and all the modern technological advances that living in this time allows, but at the heart of it all you are still a wizard and the wizarding world lives in the dark ages! You living in that modern house would be like putting a muggle in the wizarding world with a wand. Something would blow up!" Henri explained and pointed to the pictures. "All the accessories in the house are modern, and I know you could change all the furniture when you arrived there but putting your classical style furniture into that modern house would clash with the décor!

"The second house though…well it's still modern but it's toned down to incorporate the history into the inside design. The modernisation has been very sympathetic to the age of the house. There are a lot of wood decoration and hardwood floors. The people who live in the house have the same taste in classical furniture as you do so you already know that your taste will fit in the house. The whole house is light and airy too, look at those gigantic windows. The light they fill the rooms with is really welcoming and homely. It feels like a family home, like a loving place to live. It's what a home should be, you know?"

"I understand." Lucas nodded his head sagely and gave Henri a smile. "You exceeded my expectation Henrietta. I expected you to consider the first house the better choice."

"Why?" Henri asked then she shook her head. "I didn't say which house I preferred!"

"Oh?" Lucas laughed and raised his hand. He touched her face, fingertips touching her cheek then sliding up to rub gently under her eye. "These say differently. Eyes are the window to a witches soul, my dear, and yours are like beacons."

Lucas rubbed beneath Henri's eye again then smoothed over her cheek. Henri felt her heart racing and blood heat her face. Whether it was embarrassment or what Henri didn't know but the room felt incredibly hot all of a sudden.

Lucas pulled back and reached out to pick up the papers. He turned the page to show the photographs of the second house then placed them back on the table. Henri's eyes were drawn to that picture of the wooden swinging chair hanging from the tree in the garden of the second house. Lucas pointed to it.

"What fascinated you about this picture?"

"I don't know exactly." Henri whispered but reached out to touch the picture along with Lucas. Her fingers touched the chair then withdrew. "It just seems…well…I suppose it's…"

"Yes?"

"The picture makes me think…" Henri hesitated again. How could she explain? "Family. That's what the picture feels like to me. I look at the chair outside the house and I just think that you could sit in that chair on a beautiful day, look at the house, enjoy being outside but safe and at home. You'd sit there and feel content. You could sit there and watch your family play on the grass around you enjoying the sunshine and be happy, be loved. I know it's a really sappy thing to think. I can't help it. I'm a girl now. I get all sappy and stuff. But yeah, that's what that picture makes me think of. It's completely picturesque, and loving."

"I understand. Perhaps one day we shall sit on that chair together, enjoying the sunshine and enjoying our lives. Perhaps one day we shall sit there together and you shall remind me of this moment." Lucas' look was so intense that Henri nearly couldn't stand to keep eye contact with him. She felt hot underneath his gaze. She felt encompassed by those bright blue shining eyes. She felt uncomfortable but comfortable, anxious but calm, fearful but happy, excited but relaxed, alone but surrounded. He was close, very close. She could see the pores on the man's skin, the specks of silver-grey in amongst the blue of his eyes.

"Thank you for helping me chose my dear." Lucas thanked her, voice barely more than a whisper. Henri's breathing hitched and the moment was broken as she looked down at her hands suddenly feeling regretful and upset.

"I didn't want you to choose that one because of me. You should choose the one that you like." Lucas gave a single solitary laugh and pulled back a little, reclining into the seat once more.

"Ah but I cannot like what is disliked by those I hold dear to me now can I? So again, you have my immense gratitude. Now, accept my thanks and let us celebrate our soon to be new house!"

"You're welcome." Henri muttered. "Shouldn't we view it first? Uh, I mean, shouldn't you view it first?"

"Yes, possibly." Lucas acquiesced. "I shall arrange a viewing for this weekend if that pleases you. Then I shall purchase the property."

Henri had to laugh as she shook her head despairingly. "So just like that you will spend $20000000?"

"Yes. I have a lot of money Henrietta and I am making more money all the time. You should see the figures the mansion in Wiltshire afforded me. Consider, for a moment, what I would do with the extra money if I did not spend it on things I liked." Lucas stood and went over to the desk. There he slid a few papers along the desk, spreading them out with one hand so he could see them without having to relinquish his grasp on his wine glass with his other hand. He seemed to find what he was looking for as he picked up the piece of paper and wandered back around to Henri handing the piece of paper over.

Henri glanced over it. It was a list of the assets owned by the Malfoy family which had been sold and the money handed over to Lucas. Her eyes fixed on the large figure next to the words Malfoy Family Ancestral Wiltshire Mansion. She nearly dropped her wine, eyes went wide, breath hitched in, mouth dropped open and her entire body seized up with shock. Lucas chuckled and Henri tore her eyes away from the paper.

"Holy shit!" Was all she could inarticulately say.

Lucas burst out laughing. The joy and humour radiating from the man in that moment was nearly enough to make Henri freeze with shock all over again. Instead she found herself smiling at his mirth.

* * *

AN: So a load more description in this chapter. We also see a bit of development between the two though it is early days yet. There is a hint here that's worrying too which will be dealt with later but not picked up on by Henri.

I hope you liked the chapter, more will follow soon once I have written chapter 18. Haha we have a long way to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Metamorphose Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of te potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

**Warnings:** Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

**Pairings:** LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

(Chapter 12)

**March 30****th****.**

Henri wound her hands together, nervously changing her body weight from her left leg to her right leg. She shifted back again and paced a few steps forwards only to turn and pace back to her original spot. She repeated that a few times then stood still once more, fiddling with a loose string on her top and sliding her thumb into the pocket on her jeans then back out again. She bit her lip then released it. She flicked her hair back though it wasn't in her face. She shifted her weight to her left leg.

Two hands landed on her shoulders. Henri stopped fidgeting.

"Calm." Lucas said, mouth next to Henri's ear and body heat enveloping Henri.

"Easy for you to say."

"Yes it is." Lucas agreed. "However I cannot see anything for you to be concerned about. Your modelling friends will be comfortable here, you will have fun and will eventually crash out and sleep. There is no reason for you to be nervous about them coming here. I shall remain in the apartment, Zuza and Cosmo are on hand. A feast is ready and there is a whole cupboard full of alcohol for your friends to help themselves to. You have modern entertainment and no doubt seeing as most of your friends are girls they shall find their own amusement. My presence should be enough at least to stop them behaving completely irrationally therefore I do not see why you are excruciatingly nervous."

"It's the first time any of them are coming over. And I wouldn't exactly say all of them are my friends. Tori and Kanye are yes but then you have all the others! And Bibi…well Bibi is definitely not my friend." Henri babbled.

"I would be concerned if Miss Smithstrom was your friend. I deeply disapprove of her and her lifestyle." Lucas sneered at the thought but released Henri shoulders and moved around so she was facing him. Lucas was of course referring to Bibi's rather promiscuous behaviour. After the Swedish model had laid eyes on Lucas on Tuesday Bibi had been going on non-stop about him and linking any of her thoughts about him to sex and her past lovers. The other agency models had all been privy to her sex life all week. Unbeknownst to her, when Lucas came to collect Henri from work personally since he had been in the car when Wells was assigned to pick her up, Lucas had heard some of the steamy tails she had been telling. His reaction in the car to her was amusing but outdated. Lucas had embraced many things about modern muggle society since their emersion into the culture a few months ago however one thing had remained, no intercourse until you were married or at least promised in a binding and legal engagement.

"Do you see why I am nervous now? Who knows what she shall do and you know what she thinks of you. She thinks you are hot enough to melt a cliff face and are probably a sex god. She's been undressing you with her imagination verbally to the rest of us for the last four days. I can see her making some inappropriate comment or coming on to you and then everything blowing up because you and I both know what you are capable of!"

"Hush! My muggle baiting days are over and no matter what the vile little harlot confronts me with I gave my word to you as a gentleman that I would be civil and courteous." Lucas then laughed and rubbed his hands up and down Henri's arms. The touch seemed to melt right into her core. His blue eyes bore into her as he expressed his complete sincerity. "You have my word that I will remain calm and be unaffected by the temptation to lose control of my inhibitions in a surge of emotion."

That sentence sounded funny. Henri frowned. Lucas was smirking which was never a good thing. It usually meant that there was something going on that Henri had missed. She felt like huffing and sulking but instead she nodded.

"Okay. Fine. Just promise to stay around in case they all start doing something ridiculous and I go along with it because they have made me drunk."

"You, again, have my word. You know how to hold your liqueur. You have never .lost your sobriety with me. I have little doubt you will fail and lose it tonight." Lucas reassured but anything else he was going to say was interrupted by a bell going off and Zuza rushing forwards to answer the intercom.

"Yes Miss. Please come up, Lady Black is awaiting you." Zuza said then pressed a button to allow the people to come up to their apartment. Henri felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach.

"Ah I never get tired of hearing them refer to you as Lady." Lucas muttered jovially. Henri scowled. She wasn't used to being called 'Lady Black' or 'Lady Henrietta'. Still, Lucas seemed to lap up being called 'Lord Mercury' having inherited Lucius Malfoy's title too along with the remainder of the 'deceased' man's estates.

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity as eight models arrived, hugged Henri in greeting, gushed over the apartment and gave their flirty greetings to Lucas who tolerated it all with a polite smile. Bibi was the most outrageous with her flirty greeting, coupling the verbal flirting with flirty body language and the shortest skimpiest outfit Henri had ever witnessed in public. On the catwalks she had seen worse and certainly she had seen most of the models in nothing but their underwear for some of the photo shoots and during fittings.

Tori entered wither usual flair. Her attitude leaked off her as she marched towards Henri, swept her up in the equivalent of a bear hug, rocked her from side to side and shouted to all the rest of the models.

"I saw her first! She's _my _best friend!" Henri flushed at the clear mark of ownership then turned completely beat red with Lucas 'helpfully' added his two cents to the conversation.

"Actually I do believe I saw her first." Tori let go of Henri and they both turned to look at Lucas. Henri was gaping and completely embarrassed. Tori pushed her body weight into one hip, put her hand on her hip and pointed at Lucas with the other hand.

"You don't count. _And_ you nearly lost her." Came Tori's retort, an accusation and a playful taunt all in one. Lucas smirked and inclined his head. He then glanced at Henri, that smirk still planted on his lips but humour in his eyes still.

"That is the joy of losing objects, eventually you find them again and their worth is far higher than their original worth." Lucas said sagely, expression full of meaning that Henri couldn't quite grasp before the man turned away and straightened up. "I shall leave you to settle in. I am sure between them Henri, Cosmo and Zuza can see to all of your needs. Good evening."

"Right then girls - "

"Hey!"

"-and guys." Tori rolled her eyes at the interruption and subsequent alteration of her statement, "let's get this party started!"

Once everyone was shown to the rooms they would be sharing they did indeed get the party started. The TV was turned on to one of the radio channels, the screen blank but the speakers blasting out music. The room was vibrating with sound and then with bodies as the various models began to dance and sing along. Bibi was really going for the dancing, showing off all her different moves.

Some of the other models started to pick at the food that Cosmo had provided and left on small trays on one of the side tables. The drinks were all laid out along the bar in the corner of the room, glasses lined up too. One of the male models shook two cups together with the liquid caught between then poured the contents of the cups into a glass. The liquid that came out was a hot pink colour. Henri turned her nose straight up at it, she did not like cocktails. She preferred her alcohol straight up.

"WOOOO! Gimme one of those!" A model called Isabella called out as she danced her way across the room to pick up the hot pink drink. She took a sip and smiled. "So GOOD!"

"Urgh." Henri rolled her eyes. Tori nudged her.

"What?! Just because you don't like them doesn't mean it's not good!" Tori protested then called over her shoulder to the model turned mixer. "Oi Roscoe, make me one!"

"Disgusting." Henri muttered but smirked when Tori nudged her again. Henri wandered over and poured herself a glass of whiskey. She downed her small glass of it in one then poured another. She was definitely going to need alcohol to get her through the night.

Once the alcohol started running the night began to blur by as everyone got progressively more drunk and ridiculous. They descended into a madness of dancing first, then began the screaming verbal spats which made Lucas appear in the rooms with his glass in hand and a scornful raised eyebrow. Henri hadn't even been one of the people screaming and arguing but she had felt herself blush at the look Lucas had gave everybody. She felt the embarrassment on her friends behalf as they were all too drunk to really feel anything other than the emotions at the forefront of their minds.

Still, Lucas' appearance brought a certain amount of calm to the group. At least it threw ice over the raging tempers. Instead it was suggested, by none other than flighty flirty Bibi herself, that they all sit down and play 'Never have I ever', a drinking game which involved sitting in a circle and taking it in turns to say 'Never have I ever' followed by a statement. Anyone who had done what was described in the statement had to take a shot.

The game had started simply enough. Bibi had stated clearly that never had she ever gone a week without showering. Oddly enough Henri wasn't the only person who took a drink to that statement which had then prompted a round of questions as to why they hadn't showered. Henri said because she had bathed in a river because there was no shower or bath where she had been stranded camping, omitting the whole truth considering she was surrounded by muggles. The other girls who had taken a drink said they had baths, not showers.

After a few rounds the game had progressively gotten more invasive and sexual. It had started simple 'never have I ever had sex with a man' a statement given by Kanye. Everybody except Kanye and Henri had downed their drinks, those who had needed to drink then spending the next few minutes ribbing the male models who had downed their drinks and Kanye and Henri who hadn't. Then came 'never have I ever kissed a girl' to which everybody had taken a drink. 'Never have I ever had sex with a girl' had Kanye, the other male models, Henri and Bibi all downing their shots.

Madness then descended upon the group bringing up more and more absurd things like creating sex tapes, watching various porn, sex on a plane, sex in front of an audience, orgies…the list went on. Henri couldn't think of anything to ask relating to all those things and had stayed safe with her questions. The rest of the group hadn't cared very much for the 'never have I ever destroyed public property' or 'never have I ever sabotaged a relationship', the first statement of which Henri had taken a drink at her own words.

Eventually, after well over an hour of vulgarity, the sexual questions slowly disappeared instead being replaced with more sinister things like 'never have I ever set a house on fire', 'never have I ever wished pain on somebody I know' and 'never have I ever violently hurt somebody'.

Bibi then gave the statement 'Never have I ever killed somebody'. Everybody had laughed but Henri, with a nervous swallow, had gone to lift her drink. A large hand swooped down and lifted her drink before she could. With astonishment Henri twisted around to see Lucas standing behind her downing her shot. He slammed the glass back onto the table, placed his hand on Henri's shoulder and used his other hand to finger his cane. Everybody around the table was staring with shock and fear at Lucas who gave everybody an impassive look.

"I assume that self-defence counts with that statement." Lucas said quietly but his voice carried around the room. The coldness of his statement which was masked as a question pierced straight to everyone's ears. The models nodded their heads agreeing with Lucas, probably not even registering that the man had declared it, not actually questioned it. "Excellent."

Lucas then turned and paced coolly over to the cabinet where the whiskey was. He poured out a glass and tumbled the liquid around it before drinking it. Somebody cleared their throat and Henri looked back to her friends to see Tori licking her lips nervously.

"I think we should finish the round then stop the game. There are only three people left and we've come full circle." The other models agreed and solemnly went back to the game, filling up Henri's shot glass ready for the next round. 'Never have I ever been to Japan' was the first statement, nice and easy with no worry over answering. The next was 'Never have I ever wanted to be a model'. Henri downed her shot, as did Kanye who apparently had wanted to me a rockstar…or so the very drunken man had said.

Finally the last person had to ask their question. With a huge flurry of arms and words Isabella announced 'never have I ever died'. Of course they all sighed or giggled, relieved that the game was over or laughing because of the daft statement.

Until Henri lifted her glass and downed her shot.

Henri became aware of a lot of eyes on her as she returned the glass to the coffee table. She didn't meet anybody's eyes at first then bravely met Tori's enquiring eyes followed by Bibi's disbelieving ones then around the table one by one meeting her friends eye to eye.

"You died? Are you insane? Of course you did not die."

"You can't have died, you are still here."

Various protests sprang up around the room, some drunken shouts while others were more sober denials. Henri stayed quiet through it all, not wanted to bother to protest and try to speak against all the raised voices and people talking over each other. She was just going to wait it all out then explain when things were quieter. Then a large warm hand landed on her shoulder and a glass was held in front of her. She glanced up to see Lucas giving her an ironic look. She sighed and took the offered glass, the action bringing all of her friend's attention to Lucas.

"I believe you were officially dead for all of two minutes, isn't that correct my dear?" Lucas enquired, which silenced all protests immediately.

"About that yes." Henri acquiesced.

"Hm, therefore you had officially died for two whole minutes before you were resuscitated." Lucas verbally explained, giving credence to Henri's answer in the game. He gave a single nod then and moved his hand from Henri's shoulder to pull back her hair and stroke it down her back. "Now I do believe your game has finished. It is beyond three in the morning and while I truly admire your stamina I believe it is time for us all to retire."

"What?" Isabelle slurred, her body wobbling and her face scrunched up as she tried to make sense of Lucas' words. Lucas rolled his eyes heavenly then met her squint with a hard stare.

"It is time to sleep. You have been shown where your rooms are, I suggest you find them again and get some rest."

Grudgingly the models got up and went upstairs to find their rooms again. Some were grumbling loudly about how unfair it was that they were being treated like children. Bibi was professing her horniness for Lucas because he had sexy eyes, a sexy voice and the body of a god. Others were groaning about how they were so drunk everything was moving around. One or two of them were whinging about how they wanted their beds. Henri just sighed and put her elbows on the table, cradling her face in her hands.

"Merlin I thought it would never end." She moaned. A hand combed through her hair.

"As did I. Come, my dear, you should go to bed as well."

"The mess…?"

"Will be cleared away in the morning. Come." Lucas urged and helped Henri to her feet. As they walked over to the staircase Lucas held tight to Henri's elbow to steady her as she wobbled everywhere. His other hand rummaged in his pocket until he pulled out a small vial. He handed it over to her. "Here. Sobriety drought." He said by way of explanation.

Henri took the vial, unscrewed the top and downed the liquid. It was icy cold and almost gave her freeze burns in her mouth and throat. It reached her stomach and settled there like ice, the fridges cold fighting away the alcohol while at the same time rehydrating Henri. God she loved magic.

"Thanks." She mumbled and handed the bottle back over. "It's a shame nobody else can have one."

"My sentiments exactly. One bonus to that however is that your friends shall sleep in exceptionally late tomorrow, giving us all a quiet morning."

"Assuming none of them throw up in the night." Henri snorted.

"Yes, there is that."

They ascended the stairs quietly and calmly, Lucas still supporting her elbow although now she was sober she hardly needed it. The warmth of his hand spread heat radiating up her arm and into her body, something she was grateful for as the sobriety potion had alerted her to how cold she actually was. When they made it to the top of the stair case Lucas escorted her to her bedroom door, kissed the back of her hand then left to go to his own room. Henri couldn't' bring herself to move for a moment, not until the door to his bedroom was completely shut behind him. Then she turned and opened the door to her own room.

There on the bed, all dressed in their pyjamas were Tori, Kanye and Bibi. Kanye was face down on her bed groaning and grumbling about something or another, Tori was alternating between smirking at him and scowling at Bibi, while the blonde was bouncing on the bed and babbling incessantly.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Henri asked confused, bemused and disappointedly. All heads snapped round to look at her. Tori smiled apologetically and opened her mouth to reply but Bibi got their first.

"We are going to watch Dirty Dancing! Come on, it's a pyjama party!"

Henri frowned at the girl, she looked reasonably hyperactive which was completely different to the drunken Bibi she had seen a few minutes. Her eyes were no longer glassy and she wasn't using a drunken babble of lustful words nor was she in any way incoherent. She looked completely bright and refreshed.

"Don't worry she hasn't done drugs." Tori rolled her eyes. Henri startled then scowled at her.

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Mm well," Tori said disbelieving, "she had a small drink from a bottle she brought with her and somehow we have the normal Bibi back." Here Tori roled her eyes again and gave the Henri a significant look demonstrating her disdain. "Unfortunately there is no drug I know that comes in little blue bottles and smells the way hers did."

"It's a tonic passed down through my family for generations, it is not a drug. Now, Dirty Dancing?!" Bibi demanded with another bounce on the bed.

"You hadn't even heard of Dirty Dancing until two minutes ago and now you are super eager to watch it? Explain that to me?" Tori demanded but climbed off the bed and wandered over to Henri's flat screen television on the wall opposite her bed. Tori found the button on the side of the television that released the DVD tray from the rest of the screen and started setting up the DVD to play.

"You said it's about love and romance and about amazing dancing! Well I am all about love and romance and dancing!" Bibi declared as if that answered everything.

"No slut, you are all about sex and lust and using your unsuspecting victims to get ahead in modelling." Kanye grumbled and rolled onto his back. Bibi scowled at him and shoved him back over onto his front.

"I am not!" She protested. "I am all about love and romance. I cannot help being beautiful and people not being able to resist me. I descend from Veela. It is a curse on our family to be beautiful and sexy. I want my love and romance but I'm not a saint! I will use my natural advantages to get what I want."

Henri pinned her eyes on the blonde model. She had just openly admitted to being a Veela? Seriously? And was it true? Well she had all the looks for it, even resembled Fleur and Gabrielle and those other Veela Henri saw at the Quidditch world cup match. But Henri thought Veela were native to France, not Sweden? And as for the sex thing…Veela didn't tend to have sex often unless there were strong feelings attached to the one they were going to be intimate with. Then there were feelings of jealousy and…

"If by Veela you mean a family of sluts then I'd have to agree with you." Kanye bitched back and Bibi scowled darkly.

"Never insult my family." She clipped him over the back of the head hard. Kanye yelped and screamed out an 'OW' but Bibi just crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the man. "I am no more of a slut than you are!"

"Oh yeah? And how many people have you had sex with this last week?! And only ten minutes ago you were lusting over Lucas downstairs when the man was clearly not interested!"

"I am allowed to view male perfection am I not?! I notice you were admiring him too!"

"Children! CHILDREN!" Tori yelled, her voice interrupting the bickering on the bed. Bibi and Kanye looked to the woman impatiently and slightly shocked.

Henri was still reeling from the 'Veela' comment but she seemed to be the only one. Apparently Kanye and Tori didn't know what it could mean but Henri did and Bibi obviously knew what it meant though Henri was sceptical of that because of how much Bibi reportedly slept around…and how much she _actually_ slept around.

"Shut up and watch the film. If either of you start bitching at each other again then I swear I am going to…" Tori's eyes were wide, her jaw clenched and she stared at them meaningfully with a look of pure promise. Henri didn't know what sorts of horrors her friend was concocting but that vicious look on her face served as big enough warning, Tori didn't need to verbalise any more of the threat.

"Okay then."

"I will if he will." Bibi announced then her gaze flicked to Henri and she went opened mouthed in diva shock. "Henri! Get changed, come on! It's a pyjama party!"

Henri rolled her eyes but wandered over to her wardrobe to find her own pyjamas. She changed quickly and then hurried back into her bedroom as the intro to the film started. There was a family driving in the car and one of them was obviously named 'Baby'.

"She has the same name as me!" Bibi celebrated. Tori scowled at her as she plumped uip the pillows behind herself.

"No she doesn't you stupid bimbo, her name is 'Baby'?"

"Sounds the same." Bibi shrugged completely unconcerned and threw herself forwards so she was face down on the bed, feet at the pillow end of the bed and her head at the bottom of it. She rested her head on her hands so she could watch the television. Henri climbed onto the bed beside Tori as that was the only space left on the bed since Kanye was sat cross-legged at the bottom of her bed.

"You know I was hoping to just go to sleep now, not actually watch a film." Henri said with a partial whine. Tori batted away the protest.

"Shut up and watch the film. Consider it an education because I know you haven't watched this before and it's a classic! Patrick Swayze is to _die _for and their dancing is brilliant! Just watch it."

It took only an hour and twenty minutes for Kanye and Tori to fall asleep, seemingly their debate on how Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey had 'chemistry', were both 'beautiful people' and reminded both of them of Henri and Lucas wore them out. Especially since at one point they paused the film to properly hash out the debate. In the end they had decided that Henri was as tiny as Jennifer Grey, 'Baby's' character, and that Lucas had all the manliness and hotness of Patrick Swayze, or 'Johnny'. Henri wasn't sure she liked the comparison but had felt her cheeks heat up and embarrassment fill her when she found herself mentally comparing Patrick's naked torso to Lucas'.

Now though it was just Bibi and Henri watching the film. Bibi had a look of utter fascination on her face and Henri was half watching the film, part considering Lucas and part fretting over what to say to Bibi about the Veela thing. The final dance though completely drew her attention and Henri found herself immersed in the film as Patrick and Jennifer twirled, spun, did fancy footwork and then Jennifer got held up in the air like she was flying. It was brilliant.

Bibi got up and turned off the film once it had finished and it was as she returned to the bed, babbling about how wonderful those people were, how amazing that dancing was and how she really wanted to dance like that, that Henri inarticulately brokered the subject that had been plaguing her.

"So, Veela, huh?" Oh yes, completely inarticulate. Bibi's babbling stopped at that moment though and she froze in her mid-climb onto the bed. Bibi's eyes narrowed on Henri with suspicion and shock.

"You know of Veela?"

"Question is, you know of veela?"

"Yes. I descend from them. You?" Bibi said climbing fully onto the bed and kneeling opposite Henri. Henri pulled herself into a kneeling position too, relaxing back onto ther ankles but imitating Bibi;s posture so they appeared on equal ground.

"I knew some. At the World Cup and then some married into my extended family. Delacours, from France." Henri said, figuring the announcement was vague enough but would reveal a lot if Bibi knew of the wizarding world like she thought. Indeed, her suspicions were confirmed a moment later when Bibi's eyes went wide.

"Quidditch? The Delacours?! I went to school with Gabrielle! Beaubatons!" Bibi said with amazement then she grinned widely and happily and lunged at Henri enveloping her in a fast, hard hug. "Oh Henri! To know you understand where I come from! OH! I'm so happy! I have missed magic so much! I felt so alone! Oh!"

"Okay, it's okay!" Henri said calmingly. Then she felt the tears raining down on her shoulder and she frowned in alarm. Bibi was that relieved about Henri having magic too? "Bibi?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Bibi cried and clutched Henri tighter. Henri started to feel a lot of concern well up inside of her then. She brought her hands back and put them on Bibi's sides trying to push the girl away a little so she could see her face. Bibi refused to move at first but then allowed Henri to give them some distance even though she started sobbing more heavily.

"Bibi? What's wrong? You're okay, it's okay."

"No…no it's not. But you…you aren't from America are you. You are English, you escaped just like I did."

Oh dear sweet merciful Merlin. Shock, horror, fear, disbelief, anger…everything welled up inside of Henri.

"I think perhaps we had better go downstairs and chat. Tea?" Henri offered and began climbing off the bed making sure to keep a hand on Bibi so she wasn't losing the human contact, the comfort or the feeling that Henri wasn't going to let this whole issue go. Bibi climbed off the bed with her and clutched at her hand though so Henri carefully led the still crying girl down stairs.

What followed next was a gruesome tale of Bibi's life over the last few years. She had attended Beaubatons to complete her Newts then in April last year she had been abducted and sold to a Zacharias Smith as his wife completely against her will and under the influence of Amortentia, the strongest love potion around. It was all because Zacharias was going to help the terrorist group known as 'Liberty' only if they got him a Veela to be his wife. Since he got Bibi, whose name at the time was Beata Smith nee Eldstrom, Zacharias joined the terrorists and helped them gain access to more ministry files, and more specifically handed over personnel files of people at the ministry which contained information on people's magical ability, magical signatures, political power, allies and even enemies. The files also contained information on their daily routines hence the reason Kingsley was able to be assassinated, because he _always_ ordered the same drink every day at the same time every day.

Zacharias, Bibi explained, was also responsible for helping to re-write policies and documentation relating to law to help restrict and punish pure-bloods. He helped write the small print to trap purebloods in and to give muggleborns far more rights in certain situations. He also, it seemed, had a hand in writing the new Creature laws. All the while Bibi was under the love potion and drugged into loving a truly despicable man.

Bibi said that she had not known she was under a love potion until she fell pregnant and had a miscarriage. It was then during that depression that her veela started to pull through and she became more aware of it than ever. She explained how she started to fight Zacharias, how one time she had fought him in bed but had lost. That was the worst moment of her entire life. She then noticed Zacharias slipping potions into her food but by then it was too late, the Veela had caught on. After living in fear of tripping up and accidentally ingesting Amortentia and having to pretend to be under its influences and shower love and devotion on a man she hated Bibi said she finally let go of control of her Veela instincts. One night in bed she unleashed all her rage in a huge blast of fire. She said Zacharias screamed and leapt out of bed awake at once but he ran around on fire screaming. A house elf appeared and magically put out the fire on Zacharias and Bibi fully transformed into a Veela and started attacking him.

She didn't go into any more detail there, just said that Zacharias fought back but she won in the end. She said he was still alive but kept at St Mungo's unconscious while they try to heal his wounds. She got arrested straight away and they tried to imprison her but since the Terrorists hadn't yet changed all the laws she was still protected by Veela law which said she was within her rights to attack her husband, a man who essentially raped her, because he tried to seduce her without being her mate or her chosen. After the trial she fled England. She changed her appearance using a a series of cosmetic potions which are aimed to help women magically improve their bust size, waist size, eye colour, hair colour, hair length, skin colour etc. She said she spent about 500 galleons but now looked nothing like Beata anymore. She then changed her name after using her allure to get some officials at the ministry to forge her different documents then obliviate them so they wouldn't remember. She went from being Beata Smith nee Eldstrom to Bibi Smithstrom, single woman from Sweden. She chose to merge her married name and her maiden name because she wanted to never forget the atrocities done to her but also to remember how she had survived and she had prevailed.

Once all that was done she fled to America, registered at the Salem Ministry who gave her a full Muggle Visa because American Wizards weren't as picky as Muggles as to whom they allowed into the country. From there she used her natural assets to get herself a job. She had no qualifications so naturally she used her looks, becoming a model was easy then. Her allure translated to the camera too and muggles were easy to bewitch. She rose quickly in the career and ended up in New York with Henri.

Henri debated how much to tell Bibi of her story. Should she explain what they did to escape? Try to hint at who she really was…or really used to be? Should she explain that actually she was living with an ex-Death Eater? Should she come clean about everything?

In the end Bibi yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You know, I am tired. Could we talk more tomorrow?"

And that was that. Thankfully.

"Sure. I might not be here when you wake up tomorrow though. Lucas and I have a house viewing at 12noon and it's a few hours' drive. I will talk to you when I get back though. Maybe you could come over for dinner in the evening that way Lucas and I can explain what happened to us."

"Excellent. So Lucas used to be a pureblood then?" She said as they rose and made their way to the stairs.

"What makes you say that?" Henri asked frowning curiously. Bibi gave an enigmatic smile and cocked her head to the side.

"You mean you don't know? Looking at houses together is an old Pureblood courting ritual. If they get the ancestral home then the potential bride to be is introduced to the house. If there is not home and the pureblood intends to buy the marital house then the couple looks and chooses together." Bibi patiently explained still with that confused look on her face. Henri felt her face flame immediately and she stuttered to respond.

"W-W-We aren't m-married!"

"Of course not, otherwise you would already have your home. How long have you been together?"

"We're not!" Henri spluttered shaking her head and holding her arms up in front of her like a mini surrender. "We aren't together, we never have been."

"But you obviously like him and he seems to adore you so why not?"

"Because…because…it's not like that!" Henri couldn't think of what to say and her pathetic response was met with a level stare.

"Well it should be. Look, you are obviously really close, you have an amazing relationship and the attraction is there in spades."

"What are you talking about? What attraction?" Bibi gave Henri another level stare one that clearly questioned her intelligence.

"The attraction! You have chemistry, magic and desire between you! Even if I wasn't a Veela, which I am, the allure between you two is amazingly strong! How do you think Lucas was able to resist my allure earlier? It's because he has an allure to someone which is stronger than the magic I let out." Bibi sighed then at the floundering look on Henri's face. She put her hands on Henri's shoulders and made direct eye contact. "Look, it is obviously all beneath the surface and you haven't realised it yet but believe me when I say that he is infatuated with you and that on some level you have deep feelings for him too. So, think about it and consider. You are obviously happy with him here, but you could be happier _with _him."

Henri's mind struggled to keep up. Her ears heard the words but they didn't quite compute in her head. She stared at Bibi trying to understand, trying to comprehend, something that had never before even attempted to cross her mind? Attraction? Her to Lucas? But he was…and she used to be…and his age…did she even want to be with anybody now she was a girl?

"You…but I…" She stuttered again unable to articulate the thousand thoughts running riot in her mind. Bibi huffed this time and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder before fixing Henri with a stern look very reminiscent of McGonnegall.

"Have it your way then!" She intoned purposefully and sharply. "Imagine him with somebody else."

With that she turned and harrumphed off to her room, shutting the door behind her and not sparing Henri another glance.

Henri didn't know how long she stood in the hallway for before she eventually zombie walked to her room and climbed into her admittedly crowded bed. Tori was snoring in a very un-lady like fashion and Kanye was making a strange whistling sound every time he exhaled through his nose. It was no different to dormitories when Henri was a boy at Hogwarts.

When Henri was a boy…that's right, she used to be Harry! Attraction was so much easier when she was Harry. Harry had liked Cho then he had liked Ginny. Both athletic, funny, caring and talented girls. He had liked girls! He had been a typical bloke fantasizing about having intimate relations with a girlfriend, in brief moments he hadn't been worrying about Voldemort. He had kissed girls and he had hugged girls and…and that was about it but it had all been towards _girls_.

Now he was the girl…she was the girl.

Did Lucas like her then? Bibi thought he did and if Henri thought back to all the times he had spent with Lucas when they weren't arguing there was always warmth there…his eyes always shone with affection. He had bought her presents too and paid her compliments reasonably frequently…something Harry had done to Ginny because he was too nervous and tongue-tied to do the same to Cho. He spent time with her, seemed to enjoy her company. She enjoyed his company too. She liked chatting with him, liked being around him, liked the comfortable and homely feeling being around him created. Homely feeling? She hadn't noticed that before…she did feel at home with him. New York was her home now…was it just that she was at home and Lucas happened to be with her? Or did he make New York a home for her? What would it have been like if he hadn't of been there with her? Would it still have felt like home?

No. No it hadn't. When she and Lucas had fallen out over that awful Van Der Burgh woman Henri hadn't felt comfortable in New York at all! She had felt out of place, uncomfortable to the point of a nervous breakdown from stress and over work. She had felt lonely and isolated and in a strange unfamiliar place. She had hated it. When Lucas had finally figured everything out it had been a gigantic relief to finally feel at home once more, to have Lucas back once more.

But that was just companionship, friendship, surely! It didn't say anything for attraction! Was Lucas attractive? Physically, morally, emotionally, intellectually? Henri had never considered it before.

Physically he was tall, well-muscled, toned and strong. He had curly blonde hair, bright eyes and a strong jaw. He looked every bit the rich man and his looks gave him an air of warmth which totally contradicted the majority of his personality which was cold, shrewd, ruthless, sneaky and cunning. His moral sensibilities and ethics weren't gold and shiny, he had no compassion for what should happen to others he used or pushed aside to get to where he wanted to go, however he had a strong commitment to his family and ensuring they were healthy, safe and well cared for. His other morals and ethics were slowly changing too, a welcome and necessary change that pleased and impressed Henri as the once iceman Lucius Malfoy was disappearing now and in his place was an evolving, emotionally developing man who showed compassion, showed empathy and demonstrated happiness, tenderness and a general enjoyment of life. His changed were good changes, _very_ good changes. Henri was proud of him, she respected him a great deal too!

But was he attractive to her?

She hadn't considered that.

Was she attractive to him? Did she want to be attractive to him?

She was the embodiment of everything Lucius Malfoy used to hate, she was his enemy! She was the complete opposite of him, fought for an opposite side in the war and had a completely different sense of moral alignment. However he had changed and she had changed so maybe that didn't matter anymore? _Should_ it even matter anymore?

On the surface of things she knew she was attractive to look at. How else would you get a modelling job and succeed? She was pretty and she was attractive physically. Emotionally…Henri didn't even know what to consider as attractive. She had her faults, everyone did, hers especially being that she had a bit of a hero-complex and didn't always take care of herself. She had a lack in self-confidence as well, something which had developed since turning into a girl. Lucas had, on many occasions, pointed out her lack in confidence.

He had demonstrated his own lack in confidence too though at times. He could be very self-depreciative, she had noticed now that she thought about it. He put himself down and put down his actions in the war. Rightly so, many would argue, because his involvement with Voldemort was appalling and should be severely disparaged. Still did he recognise the massive change in personality and morals? It was nearly a paradigm shift in alignment…nearly.

He was still very interested in power, be it magical or monetary. The apartment they lived in, the lifestyle they afforded and the house Lucas was going to buy for them were all indicators of how much he was still a noble man at heart, still a wealthy man interested in accumulating more wealth and items to demonstrate to the world how powerful he was. Henri was powerful too, monetarily and magically. Maybe that was attractive to Lucas? Her power was great enough to defeat Voldemort after all and she had often been praised for how gifted she was with Defence. Would that make her attractive to Lucas though?

Did she want him to find her attractive? She couldn't imagine a relationship with him, had never even broached the topic in her mind! She hadn't contemplated even the barest sliver of a thought that she would have a relationship now, now she was Henri! It hadn't even occurred to her. Should she have a relationship as a girl? Shouldn't she be trying to return to being Harry? Did she want to? No…no she didn't. It was equally complex to be Harry as it was to be a girl. Wasn't that a depressing thought?

But that was beside the point! Could she have a romantic relationship with Lucas? Could she imagine holding his hand, kissing him, hugging him, sleeping with him…having sex with him? The thought was absurd! She couldn't even dare to think on it! The whole topic was big and scary and new and…and…unreal.

Besides, she still wasn't sure she _liked_ him like that let alone want to consider all the connotations of being with him romantically.

_Imagine him with someone else!_

Bloody hell!

That thought came from nowhere but immediately brought images of that conniving, vicious snake in the grass Van Der Burgh! Evil, wretched woman! The animosity, distrust, hatred and jealousy immediately sprang up inside of Henri and she almost saw red. That woman had tried getting her nasty viperous claws into Lucas and had torn the man away from Henri and thrown him back into his Lucius Malfoy façade. Lucas had returned to that cool, calculating robot of a man and Henri had lost the warm, tender and strong man that was Lucas. Never again would that woman come near Lucas and nor would any other of her ilk.

Oh dear Merlin!

Henri gritted her teeth, flung open the little drawer on her bedside table and pulled out a small dose of dreamless sleep. She didn't want to think on this anymore! She uncorked the small vial and downed its contents before putting the vial back into the drawer and closing it, feeling the magic snap back into place so it wouldn't allow anybody other than her to open the drawer. She waited for the potion to kick in doing her best not to think any more on the subject. Her face was flushed red with embarrassment and anger, reminiscing the memory of Marion Van Der Burgh and also the physical representation of her jealousy of the woman getting close to Lucas.

The dreamless sleep took all those thoughts away for a while letting her get some blissful sleep. She didn't want to worry about it anymore…not yet.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So another chapter and the slow realisation of some feelings for Lucas. This is only the start…we have a little way to go yet but still, a start is at least have learned a little something about Bibi as well which has linked us back a little to what is happening in England. Originally Bibi was going to be somebody Henri hated, you can see hints of that at the beginning of this chapter. They did not like her at all! However, somehow I couldn't keep her like that, she was just a girl having problems and being that beautiful she had to be a veela. When I wrote this chapter I went back and altered some bits about her in the other chapters before I posted them to fanfiction - did anyone catch my hints in the previous chapters about Bibi being a veela?

I hope you liked this chapter, I look forward to hearing your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Metamorphose Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of te potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

**31****st**** March**

Henri had slept through breakfast thanks to the dreamless sleep potion, not waking up till eleven o'clock which meant that she had to quickly shower then secretively use all the spells she knew to make herself presentable, decent and fashionable in under fifteen minutes. Another five minutes was spent on getting dressed in her Saint Laurent skinny leather trousers that somehow stuck like glue to her legs while not cutting off the blood supply when she decided to sit no matter how bent or straight she kept her legs. They had a super-low rise waist so she teamed them with a rich deep red silk blouse with a ruffle neck. It was sleeveless and reasonably loose which made it perfect to wear with such tight, tight trousers. A pair of high heeled black pumps and a metallic head band Henri was ready to face the day. She used spells to give herself the appearance of makeup, just minimalistic stuff too. She used a winged eyeliner effect then used gold eye shadow matching that with a nude lip gloss. Her cheeks needed no help to look rosy and since her outfit was enough of a statement she didn't bother with anything else.

She met Lucas in the hall as he was passing by holding a folder and reading the content as he was walking. He glanced up as she walked nearer and Henri felt a blush heat her cheeks. She fought to maintain his eye contact while feeling rather uncomfortable in his presence, something that had never happened before Bibi's little announcement.

"Ah good morning. I was beginning to worry that you would miss our appointment. I trust you have had some sleep?" He asked with a smile and those bright blue eyes flickered over her briefly as if checking she was alright. The look-over made her want to squirm, again something she resisted. His smile was relaxed though and warm and it heated his eyes. He wasn't threatening just because of this new and strange revelation, she just felt a little different now.

"Yes thanks. I got a few hours. I'm ready to go when you are I just thought I'd grab some breakfast." Henri replied, still blushing but able to maintain eye contact this time.

"Very well. I believe Mr Alesini has prepared a light brunch for everyone. You will find it in the informal dining room. I have arranged our car to be brought round for noon and Mr Alesini has prepared a travelling lunch should we require it. If you are amenable I have made reservations at two restaurants in the Hamptons. I have arranged for the menus to be emailed to me. When you have a moment would you peruse both menus and choose your preference?" He communicated with the efficient air about him that Henri had really grown to like. The fact that he seemed to have thought of everything was a little unnerving but also a huge relief. Henri wouldn't have even contemplated food for their trip or what they would eat for dinner. Forward planning like that wasn't really her style unless it was to survive a battle...and even then she tended to have a brief plan and wing it.

"Wow. Right okay. Sure. I'll have a look while I eat if you like?"

"Certainly. I shall fetch the iPad." Lucas turned and paced towards the stairs, presumably to retrieve said iPad. Henri shook her head in bemused amusement. That man had actually caught on to technology reasonably quickly. He was far more technically minded than even Henri was and Henri had been raised and taught to use a computer in primary school.

Henri wandered into the dining room and collected up a small plate of food. She didn't really pay much attention to what she put on her plate but she made sure to grab a fairy cake which decorated the end of the table. Cosmo Alesini had arranged a wide choice of different juice and a jug of water. Despite the sobering potion Henri made sure to get a large drink too. She threw herself into her chair at the table and began slowly eating her way through her plateful of food.

Lucas wandered in a few minutes later carrying the iPad and the folder. He elegantly sat down in the chair next to Henri and placed the iPad on the table. A quick input of his passcode, a few taps and then Lucas turned the iPad around displaying a menu.

"The other menu is in the next email." Lucas said needlessly, Henri knew something about emails after all. Still, his concern and his provision of information was nice, it was one of the improvements to his character that Henri had observed and enjoyed. And Henri's cheeks filled with blood again, she had never thought those things before.

She looked down the two menus and decided on the fish restaurant. Lucas looked pleased with the choice but then when presented with a choice between a fish restaurant and an American food restaurant Henri knew which choice Lucas would have preferred. Not that they weren't both top restaurants but Lucas always chose a fish dish whenever they ate out. When did Henri notice that? She shook her head and popped a bit of the fairy cake into her mouth. She needed to change the subject both in her head and aloud.

"What's in the folder?" She asked and indicated to the folder Lucas was still perusing. He glanced up then back down then turned the folder around so she could have a quick look.

"A graph of our collective shares and percentage growth estimations for each share for the next year based upon the figures collected now before the new tax year begins. I also have a print out of the rise and fall of each share by month for this past year. I believe some changes in our shares will be required. I have collected some information on possible areas of investment too. Those are the pages at the back."

Henri scanned over the graph at the front then the list of numbers at the bottom. She really had no idea what most of it meant however looking at some of the percentages for prospective growth next year Henri got an idea that the numbers just were not large enough for Lucas. He had explained shares to her a while back but she wasn't exactly business minded and a lot of it had gone over her head. She understood some things though, like good growth is great but it was about whether the growth would be prolonged or whether it was just peaking and therefore about to drop, she also understood that Lucas knew best so it was better just to go with his advice for business plans.

"Right. Which ones?" Henri asked, to be polite and to get information. Lucas took the folder back and flipped through it to point to a chart where obviously the growth had plateaued through the last year and had even hit a decline in the last month.

"I believe it wise to pull out our investment here however..." Lucas went on to explain his initial thoughts and ideas to Henri but in the end he said he needed to study things a little more before he made any finite decisions.

Once they were in the car on the way to the Hamptons Lucas brought up the topic of the party and how Henri had enjoyed her night. They spoke briefly about it but Henri knew she had to mention what Bibi had told her with regards to Bibi's real identity and the state of things in England as of when Bibi had left.

"So Bibi said she was a Veela." Henri began. Lucas snapped his gaze immediately to her, pinning her with his bright blue eyes. Henri waited out the piercing stare, clearly able to see the immediate thoughts rushing through Lucas' mind. His quick calculations, his snap shot concerns, his logical explanations. Finally he quirked an eyebrow.

"How enlightening. It explains a great many things."

"It does, doesn't it?" Henri laughed. "She had an interesting tale to tell though. She is originally from Sweden, as we knew already. But she was kidnapped from home because she was a veela and Zacharias Smith had…" Henri reeled off into a retelling of the entire story that Bibi had told her.

Lucas listened avidly, never once taking his eyes from Henri. His bright blue eyes stared with apt concentration and Henri could see Lucas' clever mind working through all the information and making various decisions. His face remained impassive as he listened to the information but he nodded and hummed in all the right places to help her continue her narrative. Eventually her story came to a close and she almost wished it didn't have to because that would mean his steady and secure gaze would leave her. She finished instead with a few questions to keep his focus and also to invoke a response from him to lead her better in this situation.

"Should I tell her who we used to be? Should I explain that I used to be a boy? What about Smith? I mean I used to know him in school, Dante did too."

"I believe the full truth is a dangerous weapon to hand to a person we have little reason to fully trust." Lucas intoned carefully, those wonderful eyes betraying his honesty and earnestness. He gave Henri a brief smile though that barely hinted his lips but gave the appropriate look of friendly mocking. "However due to your trusting nature I am sure you are positively anxious to betray something akin to the truth."

"Oi." Henri rose to the bait on purpose, if only to keep that smile there. Lucas chuckled a few times then leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands before him.

"I believe in return for her honesty we can offer some sort of boon. Explain we were victims of bad timing. The attack on Gringotts trapped us underground so we decided to escape. Fearing we had already been declared dead by the Ministry and therefore thought of as dead by the terrorists we changed our appearances using complex potions. I shall leave it up to you whether you declare the truth regarding your reaction to the potions. I believe you know the woman far better than I and have more reason to judge her trustworthy. Make no mention to our previous lives yet, claim you do not think back to that time and do not wish to mention."

"Okay. I can do that." Henri nodded in agreement.

"With regard to Smith…" Lucas paused for a moment and used one finger to tap his chin in thought briefly before clasping his hands once again. "By all means mention you knew him in school. I do not believe it will make a difference what your opinion of him was unless you found you liked him in school?"

"Smith?! He was an obnoxious idiot. Nobody liked him! Well…none of us Gryffindor's anyway." Henri confessed and Lucas nodded again.

"Very well then. I should like to speak with Ms Smithstrom at some point, if you could oblige me with a meeting?"

Henri frowned and her mind flicked back to the night before when and all of the previous week when Bibi had flirted non-stop with Lucas and had announced how attractive and sexual she found him. Did Henri really want to arrange for Lucas to meet her when she had previously done that? Hell, even knowing now what Bibi had told her, about the Veela allure not having any effect on Lucas, Henri wasn't sure she wanted to arrange a meeting. She didn't want Lucas to be tempted at all and with a Veela…well, everybody got smitten over Veela didn't they?

"Henrietta?"

"Hm?" Henri shook her head to clear away some of those drowning thoughts. She flicked her eyes to Lucas who was frowning ever so slightly.

"Are you quite well?"

"Yes thank you." She replied still with a reasonably dreamy quality to her voice. Lucas raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I see. When can I expect you to arrange a meeting between Ms Smithstrom and myself?"

Again Henri felt that burning questioning inside her. She looked at Lucas questioningly trying to figure out why this was so important. "Why?"

"I have some questions of my own about her life story." He explained vaguely. Henri frowned a bit further.

"What about?"

Lucas frowned as if puzzled by her questioning. He crossed his right leg over his left and rearranged his clasped hands before answering.

"I find many points in her story rather questionable. While I am sure," that was said with a hint of sarcasm, "she has told you many truths; there is something to be said for cross examination and questioning. If all the facts correspond to the story you told me then I shall have little reason to doubt her. Until then I would like to establish the facts for myself."

So what, did he not trust Henri? No...that wasn't it. Henri forced the irrationality out of her mind. What Lucas had said made perfect sense but she was worried there was something underhanded going on, that Lucas was going to use all his sly and cunning to do something.

"Do you have to visit her on your own?" The question came unprompted and seemed to surprise Lucas just as much as it surprised Henri when she realised the words came from her lips. Lucas' eyebrows were both raised and he stared at Henri for a moment. Henri felt her cheeks heat up and found herself unable to meet his gaze. She kept her eyes on him though, just not on his eyes. It was too embarrassing to meet his eyes after that ridiculous question. Lucas' lips eventually tilted upwards though into a smile; a warm smile too, not a mocking one that Henri half expected.

"I see." He murmured and Henri felt her cheeks heat further as she fumbled for a quick reasonable explanation for her stupid question.

"It's just...well...it's just you don't like her! You called her a vile little harlot." She tried to reason. She was sure they had had the same discussion the night before as well just before everyone had arrived. To Lucas Bibi's lifestyle was horrible and actually now Henri knew her to be a Veela there was no excuse to Bibi's promiscuity. However because she was a witch and a Veela Henri felt she had a kinship with the woman now, that she had a friend who was in a similar situation to her close at hand.

"And I remain fervent in my belief." Lucas said calmly but still with that amused little smile. "That is something else I wish to confront Ms Smithstrom about. I was of the understanding that Veela were not promiscuous in nature, that they are in fact very monogamous which leave me puzzled as to her behaviour of late. As to my meeting her, yes I would like to interview her alone however should you arrange for the meeting to be at our residence then you can, of course, be home as well and wait out the duration of the meeting in another room. You need have no concerns about either Ms Smithstrom or my own safety. There is nothing untoward about my desire for a meeting her other than my desire to extract the truth."

"Oh." Henri didn't know what to say to that so she just nodded and turned to look out of the window. "Alright then. I'll see when she is free."

"You have my gratitude my dear." Lucas said, his voice as warm and silky as honey. She could see his reflection in the window; he was still looking at her. It made her stomach flutter and the blush remain on her cheeks. She couldn't stop the smile though. Her mind flitted back to the previous evening and Bibi's words about Lucas. She was happy with him and she enjoyed having his attention...she enjoyed it a lot. The blush increased and Henri looked down at her lap. She just wasn't sure if it was attraction.

They rode out the rest of the car journey alternating between comfortable silences and idle conversation. Eventually though they pulled up outside the most beautiful house Henri had ever seen in her life. There was a sales man waiting on the porch by the front door with huge windows offering a glimpse into rooms flooded with light. Next to the sales man stood a man dressed in a smart shirt and trousers with a woman who was obviously his wife stood next to him dressed in a tailored dress that went below the knee. They both looked about 60years old with their greying hair, well only the man had greying hair whereas the woman had obviously dyed her hair brown to hide the grey. They both stood tall and proud and had a certain air about them. They certainly screamed 'money' but then as Lucas regally slid from the car Henri noticed that he screamed money as well.

Lucas unfolded from the car and stood up straight before turning and offering a hand to Henri to help her from the car. As she climbed out of the car she wished she had worn something other than her skin tight leather trousers. The ruffled blouse was smart enough and her heeled pumps were as well but with the black leather she felt almost...uncivilised. She shouldn't, she knew that, because despite all of her protests _months _ago about buying expensive clothes being ridiculous, she knew the clothes she was wearing were expensive designer clothes so it certainly wasn't uncivilised or unsophisticated. She just might not look as smartly dressed as all the people around her.

"Mister Mercury?" The sales man enquired, approaching with all the confidence in the world. Henri bit her lip as she glanced up at Lucas who put on a polite but cold smile. She could just guess what was coming next.

"Lord Mercury." He corrected and Henri bit her lip harder. Yep, she saw that coming. The sales man stumbled through a polite apology as that initial minor blunder dented some of that calm confidence. Didn't Lucas just love doing that?!

"My apologies Lord Mercury. I am David Hernstien, I shall be showing you around the house today. I hope you had no problems finding this place?"

"Oh not at all. Our driver Mister Wells is an excellent navigator." Lucas assured the man who nodded and looked understanding. Then the man's gaze travelled to Henri and Lucas moved to sweep and hand in front of her in presentation. "This is Lady Black."

"Lady Black, it is a nice to meet you." The man said and held his hand out to Henri with a charming smile. She gave a brief smile of her own and shook the man's hand, making sure her grip was strong and sure. A lot could be said in a hand shake, just the willingness to shake hands in the first place was a demonstration of trust and good manners but it was also an opportunity to demonstrate your power without saying one word. Henri didn't think she had a lot of power, at least not in terms of intelligence, but she wouldn't let herself be intimidated.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Henri said with all the manners she could summon up for the occasion. The man flashed her another charming smile then glanced towards Lucas.

"Shall we? Mr and Mrs Crusenberry are here to help with the tour of their house. They have a much more in depth knowledge of their house as they have lived here for the last thirty years." Mr Hernstein ushered them towards the couple waiting on the porch. Henri looked them over once again, they were going grey that was a fact but they still looked young.

"Why are they selling this place?" Henri asked and Mr Hernstein blinked for a moment at the question then gave a small shrug. Henri saw Lucas frown at the man.

"Their family have all moved away, I believe, so there is no need for such a large family home." The man imparted carelessly.

Henri nodded, accepting the answer, but she noticed Lucas pursing his lips. She looked up at him and frowned questioningly. He met her gaze but said and did nothing, except put a hand on her lower back as if escorting her forwards. The hand stayed there as they ascended the steps.

"Mr and Mrs Crusenberry, this is Lord Mercury and Lady Black. Lord Mercury, Lady Black, this is Mr and Mrs Crusenberry." A round of handshakes followed.

"What has made you interested in moving to the Hamptons Lord Mercury?" Mr Crusenberry asked, obviously making small talk or prying for information.

"I find myself missing my country residence. My manor in England was set far away from a city and I find myself the lifestyle I afforded away from the prying eyes of my neighbours." Lucas answered, volunteering more information than Henri thought he would. Mrs Crusenberry's eyes turned to Henri then.

"And you Lady Black? You miss the country too?" She enquired. Henri wasn't really sure what to say. The only homes she had ever really loved had been Hogwarts and now their New York Apartment. She supposed that Hogwarts was her favourite though because of the magic.

"Yes." She settled for. Mrs Crusenberry kept looking at her though, obviously wanting more of an answer to the question. Henri wasn't quite sure what to say though and was grateful when Lucas spoke for her instead.

"Henrietta will spend hours walking in Central Park and despite the vigilance of the local law enforcement it is not an especially safe occupation for a young lady. Our interest in the Hamptons is as much to ensure privacy as it is safety and allow us to still enjoy our life luxuries without the danger element." Lucas drawled carefully and precisely, the slightly chilly undertone to his voice which was hiding under the charm let everybody know that this was not a topic he would enlighten them upon further.

"I see." Mrs Crusenberry said carefully then leaned back a little and gestured around her. "Well as you know we have extensive grounds and there are some beautiful walks around here."

"Hence our interest in your house." Lucas stated. "Pray tell, what is your reason for wishing to leave?"

"Well our child has recently moved to Los Angeles and after visiting a few times we have decided to move to Los Angeles to be closer to him. I can conduct my business from any location worldwide so we have the freedom to move house wherever we so wish."

Small talk continued for a while then Henri and Lucas were shown into the house. Henri stayed quiet through most of the tour, she looked over at all the expensive vases and paintings, the outlandish furniture and the richly decorated interior. She liked all the kitchens, the dining rooms were glorious and the lounges were stunning and _large_. The bathrooms were extravagant and had all the amenities of a spa! Henri was blown away by what was offered in the house, she was stunned stupid. The pictures did not do the house justice. The light brought more beauty to the house, more warmth and more homeliness considering the sheer size of the place was so intimidating. The bedrooms were gigantic and decorated with no expense spared, it seemed. She would have connected the decoration to royalty! It was so far beyond Hogwarts, and more amazing than their apartment. She felt both at home and out of place, she felt comfortable and at the same time like she had to tread on egg shells.

Outside they did a short walk in the gardens and Henri wandered around the garden separating a little from the rest of the group. Lucas kept giving her small glances, she noticed, but otherwise allowed her to leave a little and have some space. Henri saw the chair swinging from the tree in the garden. She stared at it for a moment, it didn't look quite so nice now. She looked back at the house. It was an impressive house. Absolutely amazing. She could fault nothing in it, absolutely nothing. Everything was impeccable. Everything.

So why did it feel so contradictory? Why didn't she like it?

Lucas seemed adamant about buying a house in the Hamptons, he had been adamant about this house viewing just being a formality too and that he already had intentions to buy the property. Could Henri see herself living in the house though? Could she see herself eating in the dining room, relaxing in the lounge, sleeping in the bedrooms?

No she couldn't.

"My dear?" Henri spun on her heel, being careful not to sink herself into the lawn as she did so. Lucas was approaching her, Mr and Mrs Crusenberry were heading back to the house and the estate agent was on the phone.

"Yeah?"

"What are your thoughts on the house?" Lucas asked, keeping his gaze steady on her. He did that a lot, looking at her. His stare was soft but uncompromising. He wanted an answer and was willing to wait it out. He'd also know if she didn't tell the truth, Henri knew he'd know. He always did know. If she wasn't absolutely sure he didn't know legilimency then she would be worried, very worried. As it was though she just sighed and looked back to the house.

"It's amazing! It's fit for a king practically. It looks beautiful, it's huge and it has a pool and lots of land." She hedged but just as predicted Lucas raised an eyebrow at her words and prompted the rest from her.

"However?"

"However…" Henri trailed off. She didn't know what to say. Well, she did know what to say, she just couldn't speak honestly.

"However you do not like it." Lucas finished for her. She twisted to look over her shoulder at him. He took another pace towards her so they were shoulder to shoulder. He touched one hand lightly to the base of her back and gave her a smile. "Your eyes give everything away my dear. As did your frown."

"Oh. Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for. I happen to agree with you. There is something not quite fitting about the house."

"No. The pictures didn't do this house justice but at the same time they made it better than what it is…does that make sense?"

"Not at all, however I understand your meaning." Lucas removed his hand from her back and turned fully so he was facing the house. "The picture built an image in your mind that does not match the image you are presented with here."

"Yes."

"Very well I…"

"Lord Mercury, Lady Black! What are your opinions on this property?" The estate agent unknowingly butted in on their conversation. He had obviously finished his phone call and was walking over to them reading something off his phone screen. He stopped when he reached them and finally snapped his gaze up to look between them both.

"It is a truly spectacular house however after having viewed it I have no desire to purchase it." Lucas stated incredibly bluntly. Mr Hernstein frowned, looked down at his phone then back at Lucas.

"May I ask what it is in particular that you don't like?"

"You may ask." Lucas said patronizingly but then continued onwards. "While beautiful and well-designed it does not suit our characters."

"Right." Mr Hernstein said slowly then nodded and squared his shoulders. "The house could very easily be redecorated to suit your tastes and…"

"No." Lucas shook his head. "This house is not what I am looking for."

"Oh. Okay. Um." The man floundered for a moment and Henri felt sorry for him while his brain obviously flitted tracks to try to deal with the blunt refusal Lucas had just given him.

"You have my gratitude for taking the time to show us around. Please convey our gratitude and best wishes to Mr and Mrs Crusenberry." Lucas worded carefully in goodbye then turned and started to escort Henri away with one hand on her back. She allowed herself to be lead, hoping to get out of the place quickly and go home.

"Wait! Wait! I have a new house just come on the market that you might be interested in. Same sort of property, only about twenty minutes' drive away, and $2000000 less in price. I would have to return to the office briefly to obtain the keys however the owner is away and we could have a house viewing immediately if you like?"

Henri looked at the man who was obviously desperate for them not to leave or desperate to actually make a sale. She looked at Lucas whose lips were pursed and his eyes getting hard. Henri sighed.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt could it? I mean, we aren't that far away and our dinner reservations aren't until later." She offered placating before Lucas could say anything. The man's lips pursed once more as he stared at the estate agent then he looked to Henri and cocked one eyebrow.

"If you are sure. It would not do to waste our time after all."

"Excellent! I shall give you the address for the property and as I said I will have to make a detour back to the office to collect the keys but then we can have a good look around the new house. Here, have you got a pen and paper?"

Lucas withdrew his phone from his pocket and a few quick flicks of his fingers had a note pad opened up and a keyboard ready to type on. The estate agent rattled off the address and Lucas typed it into his phone. Moments later Henri was climbing into the car with Lucas sliding gracefully in next to her.

"That man is truly incompetent. His sales skills are abominable and his lack in preparation and manners is appalling." Lucas sneered then leaned forwards and tapped the window between them and the driver Wells. The window rolled down and Wells looked over his shoulder. "We have another house viewing. Here is the address."

Lucas handed over his phone and Wells looked at the address memorising it before handing the phone back and typing in the new destination into the satellite navigation system.

"Very good sir." Wells said and completed the input of information. As he rolled the window back up Henri saw the man pull out a road map. Wells was really good at his job, having never gotten them lost yet and refusing to rely on electronic devices entirely.

"At least he was trying." Henri said in reference to the sales man.

"That was not trying, nor was it an attempt to appear to be trying. I doubt this new house will be anything like what we desire in a house but as you pointed out, we have time on our hands."

They made idle conversation again on the way to the other property. They debated what they liked and what they didn't like about the house and their thoughts on the Crusenberry couple. Lucas could be very bitchy with his comments, his scorn for the pair as obvious as his dislike for the estate agent.

After a half hour drive though Well's voice spoke over the speaker.

"Sir, we are just about to pull into the driveway."

Lucas nodded but said nothing in response. Henri immediately flicked her gaze to the window. Outside they did indeed turn off the road they were driving along and onto a thin road that almost looked like it was gravel. They drove quite a way along the drive way and there were tall rich green trees to either side of them already filling Henri with a sense of being enclosed and separated from the rest of the world. A few hundred metres on and the most spectacular sight filled her vision.

The house was at least three stories high, gigantic white windows gleamed in the sunlight and the light coloured stone used to decorate the outside of the house gave it a look of shingle or some sort of slate. Henri didn't know which; she wasn't an expert on stones. Still it gave the house an aged look to it despite obviously being done up to modern standards. The house itself was gigantic, obscured completely from view in a few places by the stunning trees that grew before it. At one point there was a vine that grew up the side of the house edging the window with its green leaves and extending upwards on the wall of the upstairs. There was artistically done landscaping all around the gravel driveway, small patches of flowers giving way to artful rock designs and trimmed bushes.

She could see inside the windows as she passed. It gave her a quick glimpse inside the house which was breath taking! The rooms were massive and decorated mostly ion white which helped to accentuate the light and airiness of the house.

"The estate agent had informed us this house was unoccupied." Lucas stated with scorn which prompted Henri to look at what he had seen. About four massive removal lorries were parked outside the house, furniture quite obviously being hefted into them by a team of well-built and sweaty men. There also some people dressed in smart clothing milling around and directing the labouring men. Henri watched as a young man with light brown hair frowned at the car and ran a hand through his hair. He called something into the house then made his way over to the car. Lucas tapped the window to get Wells' attention.

"Stop here." The car came to a gently but immediate halt and Lucas opened the car door himself and climbed out. The man walked up to Lucas and ran his hand through his hair again before settling on rubbing the back of his neck in an uncomfortable fidget.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The young man said looking at Lucas carefully.

"Perhaps." Lucas started with his chilling manners and unemotional voice. "We were instructed that this house was open to potential buyers for a viewing. The agent who advised us…"

"Ah. I see." The young man interrupted and scratched the back of his neck again. "Well the house is for sale but it isn't possible to view it to-"

"Albin? Albin who are you talking to?!" Came a loud demanding voice. Henri flicked her glance to behind the young man who had also turned around now to see where the voice was coming from. A woman, obviously in her 80's came walking forwards using a stick to help her walk. She was dressed head to foot in black; a black 50's style dress with a black bonet and slight net veil. Her shoes were black and her hair was done up impeccably. She clutched a tissue in her left hand and as she came hurrying forwards she used it to dab at her eyes.

"Ah uh…" The young man, Albin, stuttered. The woman came closer and stopped alongside Albin staring between him and Lucas. Henri bit her lip, indecisive about whether she should climb out of the car or not.

"Well?" The woman demanded of her son who sighed, shook his head and indicated to Lucas.

"I did not get his name yet Mother."

"Where are your manners?! Your father and I raised you better than that." The woman's face crumbled for a brief second and the tissue rose to dab her eyes once more before the woman steeled herself up and turned to Lucas. "Pardon my son's rudeness. I am Mrs Constance Fawley, this is my son Albin."

"I am Lord Mercury." Lucas introduced himself and Henri chose that moment to climb out of the car and stand next to the man who acknowledged her appearance from the car with a raised eyebrow but gracefully and charmingly introduced her too. "This is Lady Black."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, might I ask your business here?" Mrs Fawley enquired, adjusting and readjusting her hold on her tissue.

"A Mr Hernstein, an estate agent, was going to show us around this property with a view to sell it to us. We have been in the area searching for a suitable house to purchase and after we disliked the previous property we were shown Mr Hernstein convinced us to take a chance and view this property." Lucas had gritted his teeth as he said 'convinced'. Henri winced a little, it hadn't taken much convincing really. "He had informed us that this house was vacant and therefore available for viewings. I see he was mistaken. Your son was just informing us that it is not possible to view your house at the moment. I apologise for our intrusion. We shall leave immediately."

"Oh no! Your intrusion is not unwelcome. Of course you can view the house. Yes. Yes! You simply must. Come. Come on, I shall show you around." Mrs Fawley turned towards the house and beckoned them. Albin gently took hold of her elbow.

"Mother, I don't think showing them around now is such a good idea." His stern look seemed to hint something far greater than his seriousness. Mrs Fawley waved her hand between her and her son though.

"Oh don't be so stupid Albin. Of course they can view the house. They don't mind the removal men, do you sir?" The woman asked with a quick look at Lucas. Henri could see him purse his lips at the question.

"It seems to be an inconvenient time…"

"Nonesense!" Mrs Fawley interrupted him and Lucas pursed his lips further. Henri felt a smile flit across her lips, Lucas had a great intolerance for people who interrupted him. "Now is the perfect time. Our furniture is exiting the house so you can see the house's space far better."

"Mother, please, you are not in a fit state to-" Albin begged again but once more Mrs Fawley batted away his words.

"Albin, I am your mother. Do not contradict me when I say I am fine! Now, they wish to see the house and since their estate agent is not here I shall give the tour! There is nobody who knows the house like I do except my dearest Quinton…" The woman's lower lip trembled then and she shut her eyes quickly obviously trying to bat down the pain. Henri caught on immediately. The abundance of black clothes, the tissue, the cracks in the woman's voice, the sporadic breaks in her demeanour…she was mourning.

"Mother this is just too fast! It was too fast to put the house on the market let alone want to have potential buyers look around!" Albin argued again but despite the pleading in his voice MRs Fawley did not capitulate, she steeled herself completely and gave a delicate sniff.

"Better to get it over with. Now." She turned back to Henri and Lucas. "What did you say your names were?"

"L-" Lucas began. Henri stepped forwards though and held her hand out to Mrs Fawley who took it in a handshake.

"My name is Henri Black, please feel free to call me Henri." Mrs Fawley nodded and Henri released her hand. She indicated to Lucas who hadn't moved, just had a look of exasperated patience on his face. Henri thought she had better give his title too since he wasn't looking his most tolerating at the moment. "This is Lord Lucas Mercury."

"You may call me Constance then…or Connie. What do you know of the house?" Constance asked as she turned and began to walk towards the stone entrance way with red brick pillars on either side of the large dark blue door.

"Nothing to be honest, just that it was for sale and it's a little less money than the other house we looked at. Other than that, we know nothing. It looks beautiful though, so well done up."

"Oh well that was my Quinton's doing. He insisted in recent years that we do up this house ready for sale so that when he died the family wouldn't have such a large house to commit our time to." The woman's voice crackled again in grief but she didn't lose control of her emotions. They passed through the entrance way and into a huge hall that was absolutely flooded with light from the open door and from the huge windows above the front door. They were in a gigantic entrance way with a circling staircase leading to the next floor up which obviously had a walk way overlooking the atrium. The walls were white, the floor was a warm wood and on the occasional tables and in coves were vases and ornaments. There were family pictures on the walls and some gigantic landscapes, one of which was of a beach during sunset. The warmth of those colours helped add heat to the otherwise cold feel the extensive white gave the room.

"Was this your family home?"

"Yes it was, at least while the children were young. When they left home Quinton and I moved to Salem so we were closer to them. A few years ago Quinton mentioned selling this place, then he got ill and he insisted that we prepare this house for sale. We brought it up to modern standards, had everything refitted so it wasn't 1960's style any longer and now it is up for sale. It's an old house, but as you can see we have modernised and refreshed it throughout. We missed no corners, we have done up the entire house. It won't need any maintenance except to keep it looking done up. Nothing will need fixing and we have warranties on lots of things."

"Okay." Henri didn't really care much, it meant little to her.

"This is the entrance way. As you can see…"

Constance gave an excellent tour of the house. She spoke about each room and gave small tales about something special that happened in the room. The large family lounge was where they held every Christmas day when the children were young, with a huge Christmas tree and lots of presents then after the day was done Constance and Quinton would dance together enjoying their Christmas after the children were in bed. The large family kitchen which Quinton had blown up once when he attempted to cook. The chef's kitchen where their chef prepared food for them until they had let him go a few years ago when Quinton had become ill and they had moved to Salem. The formal dining room which Quinton always held a family dinner in every evening when they lived at the house. The family dining room where there had been a huge food fight once after which they spent a whole day cleaning up the mess. The cubby with the soft large chairs just made to curl up in, the room all decorated in reds, browns and golds, lions decorating around the fireplace and a gigantic flat screen TV taking up one wall. The games room with snooker table, darts board, two chess tables, a card table, numerous chairs, a soft sofa and a trophy case which was completely empty but had once been full of the trophies Constance's family had earned over the years and the certificates.

Upstairs was beautiful too. Spacious halls where Constance said her children used to time each other running but she had needed to put a stop to it after her daughter had run so fast she tripped and broke her arm crashing into the banister. There were beautifully spacious rooms, all the bedrooms unique in their decoration despite the fact that they were empty or filled with boxes. Constance labelled each room as she passed; Faustina's room, Albin's room, Bennett's room, Crispin's room, Dulcie's room, the nursery, Albin's daughter Seraphina's room.

Then there was the master suite, a massive set of rooms complete with walk in wardrobe, a powder room, a toilet and a massive bath and shower room complete with Jacuzzi bath, drench head showers and steam room. There was a study adjoining the master bedroom, a room decked out in dark wood with a fireplace all of its own, twin tall book cases, a seated window overlooking the back garden, the ornate desk upon which there was a decorative candle holder and beautifully hand decorated ink well. There was also a small lounging room attached; two chaise loungers, three arm chairs and one winged chair were all set in a circle around a low table. There was another window seat and the overall pearl theme to the room was offset by the gold and fresh light green pillows and pictures on the wall. One wall had rectangles of fresh green decorated with a few sprigs from a tree, just about to bud with pearly white flowers, the occasional bird perched on the sprigs too. It was a calm, light, bright and relaxing room. It was every inch the lady's room but had enough elegance and sophistication to include a man too. Henri could imagine it as a lady's retreat though. The man could go to his study and muse about whatever took his fancy and the woman could sit back on one of those chaise loungers and plan the world to perfection, as was a woman's right.

Upstairs again was another games room, more informal and low key, there was a children's play room too. There was also the most enormous library. Decorated with varying shades of blues the library would have felt like a cold place except the blue shades were deep and rich, even the lighter blues were warm and tropical. The offset of the dark wood shelves, book cases, chairs and other pieces of furniture also helped warm the room and the large windows that were just shy of being floor to ceiling high flooded the room with light. It was good that the shelves filled with books were kept out of the way of the direct light though otherwise the books would have been ruined. The large drop curtains would provide protection though should they be closed.

They went back downstairs again and Constance showed them the basement; nearly the whole floor was decorated with cool greens and greys. The wine room had enough slots for nearly 2000 bottles of wine, Constance explained, and the adjoining wine tasting room and another lounge downstairs meant that she had lost Quinton many times over their marriage to the wine cellar where he drank from dawn till dusk savouring the various wines. The lounge next to the wine cellar had a grey marble fireplace, dark green decorations on the walls and majestic tapestries. The floor was stone and as they walked their footsteps clicked through the air. There were large rugs on the floor, also in greens with various decorations. On one long wall was a series of photographs and portraits, all close to each other and some even overlapping there were so many of them. The wall of memories, Constance had called it, and had wandered over to it to carefully touch her hand to one of the pictures. She sniffed and made a small whimper before once again steeling herself upright and marching back towards them.

"Come. You must see the sunroom and the family room. Then I shall show you the grounds."

She walked them back upstairs, and then through the various rooms they had visited before until they were in the family room which adjoined the sun room. The family room had windows all along one wall, windows that took up the entire space of the wall with only small gaps between each window so you could see the golden yellow paint on the walls. There was a massive 'u' sofa that went along a side wall then cornered along the back wall before extending into the centre of the room to make the 'u' shape. There was a footstall and a coffee table there with plants around the place but also lots and lots of cardboard packing boxes. The shelves and the ornamental case had obviously been emptied as the room was clear of all ornaments and the boxes were labelled clearly for 'ornaments' and 'decorative china'.

The sun room was also golden yellow in colour and it was purely a room inside glass windows. The sun beamed down upon them in that room and because of the heat and sun exposure the room was rather sparse with furnishings; a rug, some chaise loungers and one wiccan arm chair, a side table and a low coffee table. The doors were shut from the sun room outside but Constance strode forwards and pushed them open as Henri glanced back around the room they were about to leave.

The room was spectacular, the golden yellow shades and the black to contrast it. The family room and the sun room were possibly one of Henri's favourite rooms in the house. They offered stupendous views of the pool and the grounds, they were warm and inviting, they were made for a family to gather in and be happy in. You couldn't not be happy with the golden colour, it warmed you to the bone.

And then Henri saw it.

She gasped and stared.

There was a badger tall and proud on the fireplace. There was another badger in a frame hanging on the wall above the sofa.

The dots connected.

"Oh my god!" She breathed.

"My dear?" Lucas questioned and gently took hold of Henri's elbow. Henri spun around to him with amazement as her mind connected the dots.

"Lucas it's…" The golden yellow themed family room, the badger, the red games room with lions in the fireplace, the blue library, the green basement. "It's Hogwarts!"

"I beg your pardon?" Lucas spluttered, blinking at her like she was crazy. She nodded and grabbed his arms holding him tightly in her excitement.

"It's Hogwarts! Their colours and their mascots!" Henri snapped her gaze to Constance who had turned back to face them with a look of shock on her face. The shock wasn't negative though, it was just shock which meant that Henri was right. "I'm right aren't I?!"

"I…" Constance stuttered before nodding her head. "Yes. Yes you are, but how did you…You're not a muggle?"

"No, we aren't muggles. Neither of us are."

"Henrietta!" Lucas scolded but Henri let go of him and stepped away, crossing the room to Constance instead. The woman was staring between Henri and Lucas with amazement.

"You've got Hogwarts themes throughout the house. I didn't notice until I saw the badgers, I mean come on! Badgers are an English thing and the badgers on yellow; well that's a Hufflepuff thing. The red and gold in the games room, the green in the basement and the blue in the library. Its so cliché it's brilliant! Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! They are all here!"

"Yes they are." Henri spun around at the voice and saw Albin in the doorway followed by two other young men who looked similar to him. They were obviously his brothers. They walked into the room in an unthreatening manner and smiles on their faces. "Father, before he moved to America, had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts. He always said it was the greatest school ever and that it was like home to him. Hence he put reminders of it in his house."

"Fawley. Ah. I did not connect the name." Lucas muttered before turning to Constance. "The Fawleys are a noble family. However I believe the heir of the family left England only a few years ago."

"Yes, our cousin Sullivan finished his Hogwarts education then moved over here with us when You-Know-Who returned to power. My aunt and Uncle died during a Death Eater raid on Diagon Alley so Sullivan decided he had nothing left in England to stay for." Albin explained. Henri saw Lucas tense up at those words and crossed the room to him. She put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently. Lucas looked down at her and touched her hand with his, pressing it to his arm. Henri offered him a small smile then looked back at Albin who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"He got out safely then?" She asked hoping to deflect the conversation from Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"Yes he did. He was lucky. He only just got out in time before the war truly began in earnest."

"Yes…lucky…" Henri muttered and it was Lucas' turn to squeeze her hand and comfort her…or hold her back from announcing her true thoughts. It wasn't luck. Henri might not think it was cowardice to run, hide and protect oneself but at the same time it was never nice to know that while she had fought against the Death eaters and Voldemort, lots of people were lying on their backs and submitting or were running with their tails between their legs.

"I take it you know of the war." Constance asked.

"Yes, you could say that." Henri hedged.

"We were a part of it madam. The battle for Hogwarts was brutal and we all lost many people dear to us." Lucas elaborated vaguely.

"Oh dear, I am sorry for your loss. Sullivan kept in contact with some friends from Hogwarts during that time and the news he had wasn't pretty." Constance said with a knowing nod.

"And just whose side were you on exactly?" Albin enquired and Lucas tensed once more beneath Henri's hand. She glared at Albin even as Constance gasped at the question.

"Harry Potters of course." For once the magical spell allowing her to say his name.

"And you sir?" Albin nodded to Lucas. Henri scowled. Albin had no right to judge Lucas. Henri had been at the centre of the war, she had fought and she had the right to judge people. She had judged Lucas and she had forgiven him for his crimes. Albin had no right to find any other verdict than hers.

"Lucas was unable to fight. Death Eaters held him prisoner during the battle but he took down as many as he could to protect his family. That is all you need to know." She stated angrily and stepped in front of Lucas as if, even with her shorted and skinnier frame, she could protect the man. Albin stared at her hard but Henri glared back daring him to say something else.

"Albin! That is quite enough of your deplorable behaviour. Your father and I taught you better than that!" Constance chided and crossed the room. She reached out and took one of Henri's hands in hers, holding it gently; lovingly. "I cannot even begin to imagine what you went through. The things we read…oh it was awful. I'm so sorry my son is making you relive those horrible, horrible memories."

"Uh…" Henri didn't quite know what to say to that, the woman was apologising for something Henri hadn't even thought about. She wasn't upset at remembering, she was upset because the conversation could have threatened Lucas. She flicked her glance to Albin who had looked away and was glaring at his brother who was currently smirking at him mockingly. "Okay, well that's fine. Just…the war is just a touchy subject, you know?"

"I can imagine it is dear. Quinton left England at the end of Grindelwald's rise to power, he said living with the fear of Grindelwald's followers was horrible to live under and I know that You-Know-Who was ten times worse! Oh what you must have suffered!" The woman's eyes filled with tears again and the man who had been hugging her before came up once more and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright Mom."

"Yes, yes, I know it's alright Crispin. Thank you." Constance took a deep breath in and looked between Henri and Lucas once again. She offered them a watery smile. "Well, since you aren't muggles perhaps I should give you a proper tour of the place. Perhaps you would be interested in the rest of the property as well? We only put half on the muggle property market, the other half is heavily warded so we could only sell it to other wizards."

"Oh? And what is the other half of the property?" Lucas asked and Constance beamed.

"Well we own all the land between this house and the beach, a three bedroom house on those lands which unfortunately has a gnome infested small garden, we own a portion of the beach too, complete with a short, simple wooden pier. There is also an island which is heavily warded from muggles. It's not a big island, but it has a Quidditch and Quod pitch there as well as a small cabin on the beach. There is also a small village of Merpeople to the north side of the island."

"I see. That is impressive."

"Isn't it?!" Constance asked with that smile. I have the plans for the property upstairs. Bennett dear, could you fetch them please. Remember the workman." Constance added the last sentence when Bennett began to pull his wand from his pocket. The young man grimaced, put the wand away, and paced out of the room. "In the meantime, would you like to see the pool and the smaller guest house? It's only a two bedroom house but it's got its own kitchen, dining room and lounge as well as a small garden all to itself."

They did a little bit more of the tour around the grounds. The guest house was lovely, compact but spacious at the same time. The low furniture they had used to furnish the place meant that the rooms, while small, felt large. The numerous gardens for the big house were amazing, each were themed differently and had landscaping which had been maintained really well. The pool was large too, twenty five metres long by ten metres wide with an added circular area with a beach descent into the deeper water. Constance had said when her children were babies, and now with her granddaughter, they did paddling in the beach area while the older ones swam in the main pool. The pool would cost a lot to maintain the muggle way but because Constance and Quinton had thought they needed to sell the house to muggles they had made sure to fit the pool with everything it needed to be accepted to muggles.

Constance explained that there were spells you could use to make sure the water was clean and at the right temperature. Lucas had announced he used to have a pool in his manor in England so he knew the maintanence spells. Constance had been delighted and asked all sorts of questions about his manor house, which further prompted questions about why Henri and Lucas had left England. Being as vague as they could Lucas explained they had been caught in the recent terrorist attacks and had been stranded when Gringotts collapsed with them still inside. He explained that after being declared dead they had written their wills, changed their appearances and names and escaped to America. They didn't give out their previous identities but explained that they had created new names and identities for themselves.

Bennett had re-joined them by this point and explained that there had been quite a few families escape into America recently, many of them having to apply for their children to continue their magical education at the Salem Institute. He said his work load had increased by 25% because of the increase in students and because Hogwarts, while an amazing school, did not instruct in muggle studies by policy. Since Bennett was the muggle studies professor he had needed to give extra tutoring to all the refugees so they could pass the American mandatory muggle studies class.

The grounds between the big house and the beach were mostly meadow land. There was another house on the lands with a walled off garden. It looked almost like a country cottage, an English country cottage. Constance explained that the little cottage had been her and Quinton's first house in the Hamptons but as they grew wealthier they decided to buy the big house and renovate it. Once the big house was completed they began their family.

The beach was pristine and warded so they had apparated over to the small island. Again there was another small beach area with a small cabin which had one bedroom and one room which would fit only a single bed and a chest of drawers. The Quidditch pitch had the tree large Quidditch hoops installed at either end of the pitch but also the Quod hoop. There were three sets of tall stands, a set at each end of the pitch by the hoops and the third was at the side of the pitch in the middle so you could see all of the pitch.

After that Henri wasn't sure she could stand to see anymore, it was absolutely brilliant! It was just like Hogwarts with all the colours, but the mix of Wizard and Muggle had been done superbly. It was incredible.

They apparated back to the house where they had been informed that Mr Hernstein the estate agent had arrived at the house but had been fobbed off with a small fee. Crispin said he had taken great pleasure in explaining to the man that he had lost the sale ad that Lucas and Henri were currently taking tea with his mother. Lies of course but since they sat down in the informal lounge with tea afterwards Henri figured it wasn't too bad.

Lucas, Albin, Bennett and Crispin sat around looking over the property plans which were spread out on the table. Henri had been looking at it with them but had been pulled away by Constance and the family photo album.

"…of course when I met him he didn't even look at me twice! I was half his age and he had a young daughter from his dead wife. If it wasn't for the fact that my nephew and his little girl started playing together then we would never have started talking. Then I, being the brash teen that I was, told him off in front of all his new friends for being a stuck up, uncaring, chauvinistic pig of an Englishman. That startled him right out of his boots and brought his guard down which meant I saw through to the real him. He decided he wanted to get to know me since I was so full of brass that I would dare to tell him off. We had a date the next week and six months later we were married. He was thirty-seven and I was eighteen. We bought the little cottage on the grounds, Fawley cottage we called it, and we raised Faustina for a few years there together. Then Quinton's business improved and we started to build this big house. Once it was done I discovered I was pregnant and we had Albin, Bennett, Crispin and Dulcie." Constance reflected.

"I had always hoped to marry for love but when I was younger I didn't think for one second that a man of Quinton's stature, money and lifestyle would be interested in me. After all, I was just a poor, mediocre looking brash American pureblood. Still, Quintin fell in love with me and I with him. There was never a love like ours. Except…" Constance paused a moment and Henri watched her waiting for what the elderly woman would say next. Constance smiled at her and reached out to hold her hand with that watery happy smile. "Oh you and Lucas do so remind me of Quinton and I years ago. The love between you two is wonderful to see! Even in my own children I don't see that same love with their spouses as you have with Lucas."

"What?! But…but…" Henri spluttered wanting to deny it all but not wanting to upset the woman. Desperately wanting to get the truth out but not being able to speak in case the truth shattered the comfortable air around them…in case the truth shattered under the insincerity. Love…did Henri love Lucas? That was the second time an outsider had accused her of that today. The second time. Bibi had said there was love there, from Lucas as well as from her. Now it was Constance. Maybe…did she? She didn't think so?

"Oh yes dear, there's no denying it. You suit each other so well, just like Quinton and I did! Each other's strengths made up for the other's weaknesses. My bubbly happiness thawed his coldness and aloofness. His collected reasoning tempered my brashness. His age countered my youth, my youth revived his age. Oh that's not to say we didn't argue. Boy, when we argued we could destroy the place! But when we weren't arguing…ah…he was the loveliest man I have ever met. But then, you would know what I mean wouldn't you. Tell me, how did you two meet?"

Henri spluttered soundlessly for a few moments, mind desperately trying to cling onto the thoughts zooming around her head. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to say anything. Constance wanted to know…Constance was asking…Constance thought… Henri looked over to Lucas who was busy chatting with the three Fawley men. He glanced up for a brief second and their eyes met and somehow all those rushing thoughts stilled inside Henri. Those calm blue-blue eyes stilled the rushing chaos and soothed her. Clarity speared through her and as Lucas gave her a small, barely there smile, Henri found a small smile forming on her own lips as she suddenly knew just what to say.

"I saved his life and he helped me give me a new one."

A few hours later Henri found herself sitting across from Lucas at dinner. He was eating slowly, savouring his expensive meal. He carefully and with excellent table manners used his knife to put a few vegetables onto the back of his fork, using the tender piece of fish speared at the bottom to five the veg a shelf to sit on, then carefully he lifted the fork to his mouth and enclosed his lips around it pulling the food from the fork with his teeth and lips. Henri felt a shudder go down her spine and quickly looked away, loading up her own fork and eating the food she had ordered.

Lucas had bought the entire property. Henri and Constance had gone for another walk around the house while the men continued to chat about the plans and the specifications of the properties. Lucas and the men had eventually found Henri and Constance in the garden by the pool. Henri was sat on the pool edge watching the horizon her hand sweeping backwards and forwards through the water. Henri had loved just sitting there in silence with Constance and looking around at the views. The house was a comfort behind her, the pool was an exciting idea, the grounds were beautiful and the Quidditch pitch was a thrill. The privacy of the place was a relief and the magic around the house and grounds gave Henri a buzz.

She had felt completely at home.

Lucas had quietly interrupted with a calm voice that barely broke the peace but at the same time made Henri twist around to look at him. Their eyes met again and somehow, _somehow_, Lucas just _knew_. He saw right through her.

"Mr Fawley, $70000000." Lucas had muttered, eyes pinned on Henri.

"$80,000,000." Albin countered.

"$75,000,000." Lucas haggled.

"$78,000,000."

"$76,500,000."

"Mother?" Albin asked and Henri saw Constance wave a hand through the air in front of her in a disinterested manner.

"It's your inheritance dear." She said dismissively. Albin sighed and turned to face Lucas fully, holding his hand out.

"$77,500,000 or no deal."

"$77,250,000." Lucas haggled one last time and Albin rolled his eyes but held his hand out to Lucas.

"Very well, you have a deal Lord Mercury. It's yours." Lucas smirked and took the man's hand, shaking it before looking back at Henri. The only thing he did was raise his eyebrow at her and she, for some reason, couldn't stop a smile growing across her lips.

"Well my dearest Henrietta, my house couldn't have gone to anybody else I don't think. Nobody would appreciate it like you do." Constance had said and stood up walking elegantly towards Henri. Henri had stood up too and was embraced by the woman who had whispered into her ear, "Welcome home".

* * *

Henri took a small sip of her wine. Lucas had bought the house. He had bought it because she had liked it. He had spent seventy seven million dollars on a large house, two smaller houses, a beach, an island and a cabin all because she liked it…because she loved it. Because she had felt at home. Were her thoughts that important? Were they worth all of that money? Was she worth that much? Was she worth that much to him? Why?

"Do you dislike the food?" Lucas' voice broke through her thoughts and she snapped her eyes to him shaking her head.

"No, the food is brilliant. I'm just distracted." She hastened to reassure him. His blue eyes regarded her coolly as he reached out and took a sip of his own wine.

"Oh? A galleon for your thought." He said and Henri swallowed carefully.

"You just paid seventy seven million dollars for my thoughts." She said in barely more than a whisper. But Lucas heard her. His gaze became serious and slowly, painfully slowly, he lowered his wine glass to the table. His expression turned serious and those cunning, clever eyes stared right through her. They were silent for a while; Henri getting more and more nervous and Lucas regarding her carefully.

The minutes dragged on and on. Neither speaking, neither moving. They were just stuck, locked in each other's gaze awaiting the truth but knowing and worrying about it all at the same time.

Was the truth ready to be heard? Would it be rejected? Did she want the truth? Did she want to know? Could she bear hearing it? Could she withstand not hearing the truth? Would it shatter her world or would it make her world?

And then the truth came and it was every bit as shattering and healing and amazing and scary and sincere and…and welcome as Henri could have ever dreamed it could be.

"I would have paid more."

As soon as they had arrived home at their New York apartment Henri carefully withdrew to her room, shut the door and sat down on her bed.

Her mind was buzzing with so many thoughts and all of them centred around Lucas.

Lucas.

Did she like him? As in fancy him? Did she love him? Did he love her?

Those words. 'I would have paid more.' They taunted her. He would have paid more for her thoughts? For the house? For…for her? He would have paid more because she liked the house?

They had left that subject alone after Lucas had said those words. Lucas had given her a look full of meaning and she had blushed heavily but then they had both gone back to their meal and put the topic aside for a while. During the ride home they had talked quietly about the house and about colours for the rooms. Henri didn't make many suggestions for colour and décor, Lucas had said he would have an interior designer go in and style the house. Henri had said that she liked the Hogwarts themed rooms but that she thought considering who they were and which house they favoured perhaps the themes should be in different areas. Lucas had agreed stating the reminders of Hogwarts were part of the house's charm however he also stated that yellow was a colour of confusion and when used to decorate a room could create the feelings of indecision, depression and anxiety. He suggested they put light yellow in one of the rooms but have it as a decorative colour against black and white. Modernise the look, a badger themed room with yellow decorations perhaps?

Now though Henri's thoughts weren't on the house. They were on the man who had bought it. She was confused. She had only ever liked a few people before; Cho and Ginny. As Harry he had limited experience dating. A few kisses, teenage crushes and puppy love at best. Now not only was she an adult she was a woman. A woman discovering she had feelings for a man. She didn't know what those feelings were.

Bibi said they were love. A bond that her Veela could sense between her and Lucas.

Constance hinted it was love, a love similar to Constance and Quinton's love.

If she thought about it then Tori had hinted at something between Henri and Lucas too.

Lucas gave Henri emotion filled looks, he touched her in a companionable manner quite frequently and Henri knew that she touched him occasionally too. He was more emotional with her, less chilling. He seemed to enjoy her presence. She sought out his presence too. They shared some interests but had enough interest in different things that they complimented each other and had interests that they could explain to make conversation. They argued occasionally…they fought. They had clashed upon many occasion but they travelled along through their lives happily next to each other. They had lived together for ages without killing each other. Henri brought some youth and spontaneity to Lucas' life. He brought planning, balance and experience to hers. She toned down his high ranking upper class air, he elevated hers. They balanced and were equal and unaligned to suit each other really well.

But did that mean Henri liked him?

Ye-…Henri didn't think she could think that consciously even to herself at this point. Was it even okay for her to like Lucas? He was _the_ Lucius Malfoy. However much she had forgiven him for all his past deeds he was still Lucius. He was still a man. He was still decades older than her. He was older than her father. He was raised in a different world to her. He was raised opposite to her beliefs about the world…sure he was correcting his outlook but he was still… Henri's mother and father probably wouldn't have approved. Definitely wouldn't have approved. He was older than both of them. Sirius would have hated it, loathed the idea. But then again none of them would have liked the idea of Henri being a girl. They would demand that she leave Lucas and get as far away from him as she could.

That made her depressed. She could imagine them saying it to her but at the same time knew she didn't want to. Lucas made her happy. Being around him made her happy. It made her life a thousand times easier, harder and more interesting. He took away decisions Henri wouldn't have been able to make, he helped guide her towards decisions of her own when it was important to and he followed her lead on some matters too. She was happy with him. Her parents should be happy just because she was happy. They should see how much he had done for her. They should see how much she had done for him. They should understand how Henri felt about Lucas and accept it.

How did she feel about Lucas?

Could she imagine being in a relationship with him? Kissing him like she had kissed Cho and Ginny. Touching him. Touching him intimately…having…

Henri abruptly stood up from the bed. She couldn't think about that. Not yet. It was too soon. Her face was so hot she was sure she would combust just from thinking about the idea in the abstract let alone actually deeply consider the idea.

She needed to talk to somebody. She needed to talk to somebody cleaver, somebody who knew her well and somebody who would understand her past and Lucas' past and still be able to put things together logically and conduct a reasonable argument for the pros and cons without offering an opinion. She needed somebody like Hermione.

She needed Hermione.

Henri marched out of her room and down the stairs, darting into the small room where the telephone was. She dialled the memorised phone number and waited for somebody to pick up, hoping desperately that Hermione would be the one to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hermione?"

"Oh Henri! I'm so happy to hear from you!"

"Hermione I need your help."

* * *

**Authors Note:** You will all be happy to know that I have written a whole heap more chapters for you! They will be put up slowly over the next few days. I have now written chapter 29 and am working on the chapters thereafter.

This chapter was weird to write. I was completely unsure on the amounts houses could sell for even after doing a lot of research. So you'll have to forgive me for not being accurate.

I know…another new set of characters. The Fawleys. They are actually a lovely family and they come in useful later.

Please review if you can possibly spare a minute. It would mean a lot to me to know your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Metamorphose Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

(Chapter 14)

**10****th**** April**

Henri was heading home. She was worn out and feeling rather stressed. Thanks to Bibi charming the designer Henri and Tori had a new contract with Reuban Tzevi. The designer had become enamoured with Bibi, no doubt thanks to her Veela charm, and hadn't taken much convincing to agree to Bibi coming to work for him only if he hired Tori and Henri too. Tori was ecstatic over the extra work and the pay bonus. Henri was just annoyed. The stupid little man kept trying to ask her questions about Harry Potter and Harry's life. He always asked at inopportune moments too, like in the middle of a dress fitting. His newest tactic to get her to talk was to flirt with her, something which had gotten on her last nerve. It had also made Bibi quite angry at the man but since Reuban kept saying that Henri wasn't in a relationship they had nothing polite to use as an excuse. As it was Henri kept saying she wasn't available, thank you anyway.

All Henri really wanted to do was hex the man. Since he was magical she was allowed to…but there were always muggles around and Henri didn't carry her wand.

She had declined going out to the party tonight because that stupid man had said he would go. Her friends were disappointed but they understood. The look on Bibi's face meant that Reuban might be in for something unpleasant later though, if her scowl in the man's direction was any indication.

Now she was away from it all the only thing Henri wanted to do was stay home and curl up on the sofa.

The elevator seemed to take forever to reach her floor. When it finally did she trudged out of it and kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her jacket. As usual Zuza greeted her as she entered and took her shoes, bag and coat with a smile. Henri then made her way up the stairs only she caught a glimpse of Lucas' frame reclining on the sofa in the lounge with one arm trailing along the back while his other hand effortlessly held a book up before him. She wandered over to the lounge content just to watch him.

She had taken to watching him a lot recently. Ever since that chat in the restaurant and the resulting talk with Hermione Henri hadn't been able to keep her mind or eyes off the man. Lucas didn't seem to notice, or if he did he certainly didn't mind the rudeness.

The talk with Hermione had been helpful but at the same time confusing. Hermione had basically told Henri that Henri would have to figure out whether she was attracted to Lucas. She also explained that sometimes attraction wasn't instantaneous or passionate as many people believed. Sometimes it grew slowly, unnoticeably in the back ground until before you knew it there was a raging fire burning. She also said that sometimes attraction creeps in and naturally humans adjusted to include it into their lives, never acknowledging consciously that it was there but all the same knowing about it. Hermione told her to work out whether she liked Lucas as a man, as a conscious being, as an intelligent person, and whether she liked him as a physical human being. Hermione had stated that she wasn't surprised that Henri was feeling something more for Lucas but she warned that because they had spent so much time alone together that sympathetic feelings could develop and be mistaken for affection and love. It was like Stockholm syndrome where the captive falls for the kidnapper.

Henri was sure it wasn't like that. Henri wasn't captive and Lucas hadn't been her only person to interact with. No, Henri was sure it was something else but whether or not it was enough of a feeling to attempt to form a relationship on was another matter. Hermione's advice was to think and to think hard. To look and watch and _see_. To consider and weigh up options. To figure out for herself whether she liked Lucas.

She still wasn't sure but…

"I was under the illusion that you would be attending a party tonight." Lucas drawled, still looking at his book. Henri rolled her eyes. Of course he knew she was there.

She padded carefully into the lounge, enjoying the feel of the soft carpet and rug beneath her bare feet. She stood at the end of the sofa and let her fingers run over the arm of the chair as she answered him. He still maintained his concentration on his book, not sparing her a glance, but Henri now knew Lucas as well as he knew her. He wasn't really reading it, just appearing to. Henri now had his full concentration, whether or not he was looking at her.

"I decided not to go."

"That begs the question why?" Lucas said and regally turned his head to regard her properly. "You do not look ill and I was under the impression you were looking forward to having an evening out with your friends."

"I was…I just…" Henri sighed and leaned her hip onto the arm of the chair. She rubbed a weary hand through her hair. "I just wanted to come home. That's all."

"Hm." Henri dared to meet Lucas' eyes then and his unimpressed, disbelieving countenance made her elaborate further.

"The designer, Tzevi, has been getting on my nerves. That's all."

"That is no reason to decline a party invitation." Lucas scolded. Henri rolled her eyes.

"I just didn't want to be around him anymore. I wouldn't enjoy my night with him there." She didn't care if she sounded petulant. After putting up with Tzevi every day for the last week, batting aside his questions, escaping his wandering hands and dodging his outlandish pick-up lines, Henri had just had enough of the man. "I just wanted to come home."

Lucas softened tat the last statement then Henri saw his eyes harden slightly and he pursed his lips. Henri could see the protective, powerful, scheming, Slytherin man come out and rage behind the man's mask.

"And what, pray tell, was the man doing to make himself into such a nuisance that you wished to return here?"

"You make it sound like returning home is a bad thing! You should like being at home. What's wrong with missing it? You should rather be at home than anywhere else some times." Henri hedged but that stubborn look remained on Lucas' look.

"And I would rather you present me with the truth, not half hearted attempts to subtly evade the question. You, my dear, do not do subtle well." Lucas pointedly raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a look that dared her to contradict his last statement. She sighed, he was right. She didn't do subtle and she would not get away with not answering however much she tried to change the subject. Short of leaving the room, which was incredibly childish, there was nothing she could do now to avoid the conversation.

"Tzevi has been asking lots of questions about Henri…you know what I mean." Henri waved her hand. The spell had once again stopped her from mentioning 'Harry Potter' when she was referring to herself. Lucas nodded his understanding but his patient look let her know that he was expecting more of the truth than that. "His latest tactic to get information has to be…well…he has been flirting with me."

"I beg your pardon?" That voice was cold as frozen steel. His tone was ice, his expression was arctic and his eyes were glinting like the pointy ends of a thousand swords.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Henri hastened to explain, hoping to get rid of some of the glacial needle-point homicidal look. Henri didn't think it worked however some part of her couldn't help but be flattered that he was getting this upset on her behalf…and terrified because she knew what Lucas was capable of when he was in the mood for it. "Honestly, I've been dealing with it. I just needed a break. I wanted to come home and be safe from the man."

"And how have you been dealing with it?"

"Well…ignoring him mostly. I've ignored all his advances and I've dodged all his attempts to touch me but…well there's only so much I can do you know? He is technically my boss and he doesn't touch me differently to how he touches all the other models…he just does it more to me and it makes me uncomfortable. So anyway, I'm not going out tonight and I think Bibi has something install for the man."

"Hm." Lucas did lose some of the glacial look but there was still a violent maliciousness lurking in his eyes.

Lucas had spoken with Bibi a week ago. Henri had arranged the meeting just as Lucas had asked her too. She invited Bibi to the apartment then Lucas took Bibi into his office for an interrogation. While Bibi came out a little bit shaken both had smiles on their faces and seemed more at ease with each other. Lucas had told Henri later that he had received the exact same story that Bibi had told Henri but that he also had a few more answers. For example the reason Bibi was having a lot of intimate relationships, giving her a slutty reputation, was because she used the allure to make men think they had slept with her when in fact they had not. Bibi said occasionally she met a man she did take to her bed but she had not slept with many and she was still on the lookout for her 'one' her 'mate'. She had explained, apparently, that her marriage to Smith had made her rather angry at men so she sought to punish them by leaving them 'hanging', as it were. Lucas had, for some reason, been impressed. Bibi explained to Henri later that the link between the two of them was still there though which meant even if she had used her allure to try and make Lucas believe her story, it wouldn't have worked because he was already infatuated with somebody else.

"Can we just…can we not talk about Tzevi? Please? I didn't come home to be reminded of him. I came home to enjoy myself." Henri begged trying to change the subject completely and get her mind off everything.

"Very well." Lucas nodded and set aside his book. "On the topic of homes, I received word from the Fawleys."

"Yeah?" Henri perked right up, sliding off the arm of the chair and down into the seat. If Lucas had received word from the Fawleys then it must be about the house in the Hamptons. Well…the house and the other houses, the beach, the meadow, the island and the Quidditch pitch.

"The transaction has been finalised in both worlds. I have the deeds and the certificates of ownership which we both are required to sign. The Fawleys also wished to inform me that the last of their furniture and belongings have been removed from their house and that they hope we keep in correspondence with them in the years to come. Apparently, Constance has taken quite a shine to you."

"Wow. So…so where does that leave us with the house?"

"I have hired three independent interior designers to view the house and draw up designs for it. I have also sent all three designers the blueprints for the guest house and the cottage. I have sent those blueprints to a further two wizarding interior designers to see what they can come up with and see if we can cohesively mix muggle with wizard in the decorations and furnishings." Lucas explained.

"Blimey. Do you need any help? Can I do anything?"

"Not yet my dear. I shall require your help once the plans have been sent through to me though. I shall not choose interior designs which you do not like as well." Henri nodded at his words, happy she could help in some way but still feeling like she wasn't being of any use. Lucas then sat straighter and pulled a piece of paper from his chest pocket. His face was serious and Henri thought she saw something akin to vulnerability in his eyes. "I received this today. It is from the private investigator in Salem."

He handed over the missive and Henri took it carefully opening it up. There was a short written message complete with coordinates and a photo of Dante, Aster and Lulu all walking down the street. It was a wizarding photo so Henri could see that Lulu was pulling Aster along and that a tired Dante was following them. The missive explained that the photo was taken in a busy shopping district inside Wizarding Salem but also that it was taken in the poorest area of the town. The investigator had followed the family who had mostly window shopped and the only thing they had actually bought was a cuddly toy owl for a couple of knuts. The clothes worn by the three of them were shabby, Aster's coat was even moth eaten. Aster looked like she had tried to make an effort with her appearance but Dante just looked dishevelled and grubby. Not the usual look for him.

"Oh my god. Lucas…! They are…" Henri found herself at a loss for words. So much to say but not enough muscle control or concentration to get the words out properly. Lucas just maintained a steady look. Henri swallowed and licked her lips. "If you let me get my shoes we will go and find them."

"I believe it is too late to go now. This was taken during the day today, now however it is late evening and no doubt they would have retreated to wherever it is they are currently living."

"But we know what area they were in now! Before we couldn't find them because wizarding Salem is so huge! Now we can narrow down our search! Come on, I'll get my shoes." Henri pushed herself up from the chair and made towards the door. A hand caught hers and held it carefully. She turned and looked at Lucas who rubbed his thumb over the knuckles on her hand. She felt heat blossom in her cheeks and it only increased as she looked into his grateful but guarded eyes.

"We shall look for them." Lucas said and raised her hand up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles gently, his breath puffing out over her skin and making the small hairs all over her body stand on end. Her hand tingled where Lucas' skin touched hers, the tingling more intense where his lips had touched. "I would be honoured and grateful if you would accompany me."

"I will. Of course I will." Henri reassured him, mouth dry. Lucas nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Excellent. Then after dinner we shall go out." He released her hand and stood up.

"After dinner?! But Lucas don't you want to look now?" She asked shocked. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"From the smells and the noises from the kitchen our dinner is almost ready. Our search could be a very long one, it would be wise to eat first to give us strength for the search, don't you agree?"

"Well yes but…isn't time of the essence?"

"Indeed. However, if Dante wished to be found then he wouldn't have gone through such lengths to hide himself."

And wasn't that the dilemma. Dante had obviously decided he didn't want to be found, despite Henri and Lucas wanting to find him. The fact that they had gone so long without a word from him, and that the investigators couldn't find him, meant that Dante was still avoiding them. Even if they went straight away they probably wouldn't not find him, time was not an issue when the person you were looking for did not want to be found.

"Okay then. Dinner first."

* * *

**10****th**** April.**

Henri watched as Lucas just stood and looked out on the town sprawling out in front of them. He hadn't moved in a couple of minutes, just stood and stared out. He held his wand in his hand and it pointed unwaveringly out into the sea of houses.

Well they couldn't even be called houses…nor could it be called a town.

It was a slum.

Pure and simple.

An accumulation of tents and hastily put together shacks littered the land. Wooden planks, metal foil, timbering, fencing…anything those people could get their hands on were used to make the 'houses'. Add a little magic into the mix and you had tents stacked upon tents, ramshackle house upon ramshackle house. Ladders, children, buckets, litter, clothes, animals, people all littered the streets and walkways between the houses. The further out over the shanty town you looked the denser the houses became, more houses all crammed into a small space.

And Dante, Aster and Lulu were out there somewhere.

Henri swallowed. She was desperate to find them but when faced with that…it was like finding three yellow needles in a hay barn. Why had they chosen to live there? What could have possibly possessed them to live in that place?! Why was that place there? It had not been there when they had searched before, so why was it there now? What had driven the magical community to create such a place?

"Lucas?" Henri hesitantly asked. Lucas didn't spare her a glance. She slowly closed the gap between them till she stood to the side of him looking up into his expressionless face. Somehow seeing the lack of expression on his face was far worse than seeing the emotions she had expected.

"Lucas?" She tried again but there was still no response. She sighed and closed her eyes, beating back her worry, disgust and amazement at the situation and get back to the pure cold truth. There was nothing else that could be done; they had to find Dante, Aster and Lulu, and if finding them meant going into that slum then that was what they would do.

She opened her eyes and reached out carefully laying her hand over Lucas' wand and pressing her hand down into Lucas' hand. He blinked, jerked and refocused on her, that one action of encasing his wand between both of their palms giving him the shock he needed to get out of the mental spiral he had obviously been swept away in. Henri tried to give him a reassuring look as his eyes met hers. She wrapped her fingers around his larger hand and gripped hard.

"Come on." She tugged him towards the shanty town. He resisted and she twisted to look at him.

"Why?" He asked looking emotionless still. Henry felt a shudder go up her spine. She did not like that look on him.

"Because we need to find him, and if we don't look then we will regret it and it will haunt us. If we look and don't find him then we will have no regrets because we tried. If we look and we find them then we would have succeeded. The only way we are going lose completely is if we do nothing at all." She reasoned and Lucas sighed but allowed himself to be pulled into the town.

They looked for hours. They got drenched by rain, they got mired in the mud and rubbish that littered the walk ways. They got bruised by people running into them and they were nearly attacked several times but those who attacked them didn't know defensive magic like her and Lucas did and the attacks lasted only a few seconds. Mostly people were just curious and desperate; they begged Henri and Lucas for money or food and Henri felt her heart break as she had to refuse. Those were her people. The people she had fought to save from Voldemort. They were all British; Scottish, Irish, Welsh and English. They were her people. She even recognised a few of them.

It was a refugee camp.

Needless to say they didn't find Dante, Aster and Lulu. They went back home at one in the morning tired, achy, dirty and upset.

* * *

**April 16****th****.**

Henri lethargically made her way downstairs for breakfast. She was tired…beyond tired! For the last week she had gone to work, with no days off, and after work she had helped Lucas hunt through the Salem Refugee Camp to find Dante, Aster and Lulu. She was tired to the bone and he was not looking forwards to going to work again and facing Tzevi. He might have been spoken to by Bibi but it hadn't done any good, he still kept keeping on at her and his touches were getting more frequent.

"Good morning my dear." Lucas greeted looking just as tired as Henri. She gave him a weak smile and threw herself into the chair next to him at the table. Her breakfast was already there in front of her which was nice and Cosmo had obviously decided she needed a treat because there was one slice of bacon to go along with a small portion of scrambled egg and a bowl of fruit. Cosmo insisted that if they had a busy day, or were feeling tired, that they start their day on an egg and that would keep them fuelled for the day. It worked too, after an egg breakfast Henri didn't feel hungry until at least 3pm.

"Morning." She muttered and slumped in her chair, rudely putting her elbows on the table and resting her head in her palms. The breakfast looked delicious but she was too tired to even contemplate eating it at the moment.

"I have come to a decision." Lucas announced and Henri rolled her head to the side to peer at him.

"About what?"

"I have decided to conclude our search for now. Dante and his family obviously have no interest in being found and it is quite clear that we shall be unable to find them in that hovel. Therefore I have decided that enough is enough. We shall not search again. As hard as that decision is as a parent, I shall have to take a step back. If Dante needs me I shall have to trust that he will put his pride aside and seek me out himself. Thus, when we move to the Hamptons I shall keep this apartment so that he has a place to return to should he need it."

"Oh." Henri said not sure if she was relieved or put out. She settled on relieved though she couldn't stop the heart-breaking disappointment that they had failed. "Okay."

"Yes, I thought you would agree. On that note, I believe you have another busy day ahead of you. Eat up or I shall be forced to feed you myself." The tone was teasing but Henri noticed a glint in Lucas' eye that hinted at many other things behind his words. Henri sighed and nodded, forcing a laugh and started to slowly eat.

"At least that means I shall get a good night's sleep."

"Indeed. I shall enjoy the extra few hours of rest myself." He announced and continued eating his breakfast.

Half an hour later they were in the car together, Wells driving Henri to work while Lucas went along for the journey so that once Henri was at work he could go directly to the Hamptons to meet with the interior designer they had chosen to decorate the place. Henri liked nearly all the designs except the plans for the family room which had just seemed too cold and impersonal to Henri. As a family room she wanted it to welcome everybody so the designer was looking at the plans again so see if she could warm them up and make them a lot more informal. Lucas had disputed the bedroom designs too. He was having the master suite, of course. Henri's rooms were fine, beautiful in fact. Then Lucas had decided to allocate Dante and Aster a room as well as Lulu but had not found the plans suitable enough. Thus he was going to see the interior designer start to refit the house today and make the adjustments to the family bedrooms in person.

They pulled up outside of the Tzevi workshop and Henri noticed the other models milling around outside waiting for someone to turn up with the keys and let them in. Tori was there and, as usual, was arguing with Bibi. Henry was very tempted to stay in the car until the doors were unlocked but just as she was about to say it she noticed Tzevi walking forwards towards the building fumbling with a set of keys.

Henri groaned and rolled her eyes. "I better go then. See you later." She muttered and pushed open the car door before Wells could walk around and open it for her. She clambered out and made to walk forwards noticing Tzevi see her and brighten up immediately. He changed his direction to intercept her as they walked forwards.

"Henri! How are you this fine morning? You are looking as splendid as ever. You know I have the perfect dress for you inside and if you are free after work I would love for you to try it on." He babbled and Henri had to bite her tongue to stop herself from snapping at him. She saw Tori roll her eyes and give Henri a pitying stare. Bibi just looked cross again as she glared daggers at Tzevi. Henri just tried her best to ignore the man as he continued babbling.

"Henrietta." That rich sophisticated voice brought immediate silence from the babbling fashion designer, and also stopped the tittering from the other models. Henri felt something warm trickle from her spine through to her stomach as she turned around and saw Lucas waiting directly behind her. He met her gaze dead on with his piercing, blue-blue eyes and with that stare he somehow managed to isolate her from the rest of the crowd. Henri noticed he flicked his gaze once or twice to the people around them; the other models and Tzevi. However something on his face immediately gave the crowd the understanding that he dismissed them completely as unimportant and that only Henri was worth his time. That gaze drowned Henri and at the same time it kept her floating.

"Lucas."

"I neglected to inform you that we have been given a preliminary date upon which all the renovations on our house will be finished and we are at liberty to move in whenever suits us. With everything else on my mind I'm afraid, my dear, that I quite forgot. Here." Lucas handed over a folded up piece of paper which, with a small confused frown, Henri reached out and took from him. As her hand enclosed around the paper Lucas twisted his long fingers slightly to take hold of her hand and raise it slightly to his lips. He brushed another gentle kiss over her knuckles with the faintest hint of a smirk as his eyes bore into hers. She felt heat flood her cheeks, embarrassment and bashfulness sweeping through her. Lucas released her hand and smirked again. "Until tonight then my dear."

"Um bye." Henri muttered still a little confused and embarrassed. Lucas turned and with the gait of a regal gentleman he strode back towards the car, folding elegantly into it and allowing Wells to close the door behind him. Henri couldn't unglue her feet from the ground until the car had pulled away then she shook her head, turned around and opened up the piece of paper.

It was blank. All of that for a blank piece of paper.

"Ooooooh!" Bibi squealed and raced forwards encasing Henri in a huge hug. "Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Huh?!" Henri huffed, confused at the treatment. Bibi pulled back and pressed her forehead to Henri's.

"Lucas just staked his claim on you! Oh it's so exciting! You didn't even tell me you two were dating yet! I can't believe you didn't tell me! What a secret to keep to yourself."

"What? Bibi I don't…" Bibi rolled her eyes good naturedly and wrapped her arm around Henri's shoulders so they could walk in through the door that Tzevi must have unlocked. She kept her head in close, practically pressing her cheek into Henri's hair.

"Oh this is going to keep Reuban away now that's for sure! Any man with even half a brain would know they couldn't compete against a man like Lucas. You have no idea how happy I am that you finally took my advice." Bibi giggled.

"Yeah, it's about damn time girl." Tori scolded. "Good for you!"

Henri just felt more confused than ever but for the rest of the day Tzevi kept as far away from her as work would allow and Henri finally understood. Somehow with that outlandish display Lucas had warned Tzevi off her. She didn't know how she was going to be able to thank Lucas for that.

* * *

**Authors Note: **There you are! The next instalment. And before you say anything, I know they still aren't together. I'm sure I mentioned before about that not happening until chapter 17? Not long to wait but yes, you've still got to wait!


	15. Chapter 15

Metamorphose Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

(Chapter 15)

**30****th**** July.**

It had been a busy couple of months for Henri. The contract with Tzevi was still continuing but the work load had become less, lots of places were hiring the models out to model their autumn/winter collections so Henri had been busy doing photo shoots for those clothes. Luckily she didn't have to do any cat walks. She wasn't particularly tall and while modelling didn't mind too much about height and sizes now, assuming you didn't need to wear anything larger than a size 2, the catwalks still required tall models. Bibi was in seventh heaven as was Tori. Henri just liked not having to walk out in front of hundreds of people. She was getting good with cameras but not catwalks.

Add to her work Henri had spent a lot of her time with Lucas, either just sending time together or discussing how the house in the Hamptons was coming along.

Somehow two whole months had slipped by and now the house was complete. Henri was on her way out to view the house now. She had a week off of work to spend at the house with Lucas and she was looking forward to using magic actively because Lucas had informed her that he had managed to get a magical chef for the house for their holiday week and that he didn't expect there to be too much mess at the house in a week that they would need a maid. So it was just going to be Henri, Lucas and the wizarding chef, whoever that was. Henri couldn't wait. Free use of magic, freedom from any obligations…just sun, sea and security in their home.

"We are just pulling into the driveway now Lady Black."

"Thanks Jeff." Henri said and slid over to the window. They drove up the long driveway, between the enclosing trees and then out into the parking area. Lucas was already waiting by the front door looking the picture of regal rich man. He grey trousers with what looked like a square print on them, a lighter grey shirt and his matching blazer was hung over his arm. He gave the appearance of a man used to dressing in three piece suits trying to dress down. It was a good look, admittedly, and Henri had seen some models at the fashion week pictures wearing suits similar… actually it was probably one of the biggest fashion designers outfits that he was wearing. Extravagant or not Lucas would have nothing but the best, even when he was busy forking out heap loads of money on new houses.

If it wasn't for the fact that Henri knew Lucas put cooling charms in his clothes then she would have thought he was going to overheat. She put cooling charms on her own clothes too, she needed to in the 30'celcius weather highs they had been experiences. She would have been sweltering. She had even resorted to dresses on a couple of occasions just to keep cool. On the other hand today she was just wearing leggings and a long top with flat shoes. It was easy and comfortable in the scorching sun.

"Here you are Lady Black." Jeff held open the door for her and Henri climbed out quickly.

"Thanks Jeff. See you later."

"Yes Madam." Jeff had the week off once he had returned the car back to their apartment in New York. Lucas had said for their week they would not need anything muggle so he had given all their staff a holiday, except the wizarding chef.

"Hi Lucas. Everything alright?" She asked as she approached. Jeff carried her suitcase behind her, effortlessly hefting it up the stairs and into the house. No doubt when Lucas had Jeff drive him to the Hamptons earlier he had shown Jeff where to put Henri's things.

"Everything is perfect my dear. Come; allow me to escort you around the house." Lucas held out his arm and with a slight blush Henri slid her arm into Lucas' and allowed him to escort her inside.

The interior had all changed in colour. The hallway was still white but the decorations were now a calming fresh green colour with darker richer greens decorating different points. There were flowerless plants dotted around the entrance way and indoor shrubs nearly concealing a sneakily placed mirror which allowed light to bounce down the longer part of the corridor.

The other rooms had changed too. The light yellow in the family room had gone, being replaced by a bright sunny colour which was minimal against the softer grey tones of the furniture and the white walls. The basement was still green, the same shade as before but there were snakes accentuating certain corners and accenting pieces of furniture. Lucas had smirked when Henri had noticed them and she had laughed at him for being unable to resist the cliché. The games room had been left with the red decorations and there were different gaming devices in the room now. Lucas explained that there was a computer on the large desk overlooking the room, the huge television screen which took up one whole wall was an in house cinema and there was a football table, chess set and billiard table there too.

Her room was altered to be varying shades of blue too. There was a feature wall of a Mediterranean blue but the rest of the walls were kept white with shining blue decorations. There was a mirror with dark sea blue gems around it. Her bed was a large white framed bed with hanging opaque curtains. Her bedding was white on top but a corner was folded down showing the rich blue sheets underneath and all the decorative pillows were complimenting shades of blue. She had a dressing table with a large mirror; shells and blue gems ornaments adorned the top. She had an armoire with a mirrored front which Lucas explained was for her to keep her most used coat, her dressing gown, her favourite over robe and a generic pair of shoes. The walk in wardrobe was to hold the rest of her clothes and when Lucas shoed it to her she found hundreds of articles of clothes that were completely new – complete with their tags on the hangers.

"Why do I have new clothes?!" She gasped and stared up at Lucas in amazement. He gave her an unrepentant smile.

"Because I simply could not resist." Lucas stated with a smile. "Do not refuse my gifts my dear."

"Uh! Lucas you need to stop buying me gifts." She grossed but went to admire the clothes anyway. Who would have thought she would have turned into such a girl. She pulled a dress off the rack and stared at it. It was a grass green dress would have been strapless if it wasn't for the cream lace that went straight across the neck above the collar bone and dropped from the shoulders into two very short lacy sleeves. The lace continued down to the waist where it ended with a soft wave pattern. A few millimetres below that obviously was where the tiny centimetre width belt was supposed to sit. From there the dress belled out a little hanging loose to a few centimetres above the knee though considering Henri's height the dress would come to her knee. Henri glanced at the make of the dress…Valentino. That explained why it was such stunning craftsmanship.

"And yet you gift me each day with your presence." Lucas said and while cheesy it was charming, very charming. "Perhaps you will wear that dress for me one day as a show of gratitude."

"Okay." Henri whispered and ran a hand over the silky material of the lower part of the dress.

"Now come, there is more to show you."

Henri followed him through the house again, taking in all the differences from the last time she had seen the house. She saw pictures of her, Lucas, Dante, Aster and Lulu all up on the wall, pictures she had not even known had been taken. That question was answered with Lucas explaining that in some cases a pensive can be used to create pictures but the process is expensive and lengthy.

They went onto the grounds where they looked around the small guest house which had a suitcase parked in the hall. Henri assumed it was because the wizarding chef was going to live in the house, it made sense after all except there was a staff quarter inside the house. They then travelled out to the meadow and towards the cottage.

"I do believe the weather is perfect for a walk along the beach. Perhaps we could view the cottage afterwards?" Lucas suggested lightly and Henri nodded.

"Okay then. I've never been to a beach for fun. I've never swum in the sea either. I've only ever swum in a lake or at the swimming pool. Have you swum in the sea?"

"Indeed I have, though rarely."

Henri babbled on for a bit. Lucas nodded mildly to various points she made, agreed to her perhaps inviting some of their modelling friends out to house at some point, agreed that he would hold social gatherings at the house too because she had mentioned he should have friends. She did mention that she was sure Aster and Lulu would love the beach and that Lulu would enjoy the extra space to play in at the house.

"Are you okay Lucas?" She asked tentatively in the end because Lucas had grown steadily more reserved as they went further through the meadow. They were nearly at the sandy beach now, just had to go over the small sand dune to get there.

"I am perfectly well, why do you ask?"

"You seem really quiet." She said softly, staring carefully at his face to try and read what the man was truly thinking. His warm blue eyes seemed a little distant now, more guarded. He still gave her a smile, an easy smile which had become quite a frequent thing for her to see. However his expression cooled immediately afterwards and he looked forward in the direction they were walking.

"I am merely enjoying the peace." That sentence did not sound complete. It sounded like there was something missing. Henri frowned. She couldn't read him as easily as he always read her.

"Oh. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll be quiet." She apologised and Lucas gave her another small smile, this time reassuring, only it did not last that long on his face either.

"Peace does not require silence, my dear. However thank you for the sentiment."

"But…" Henri floundered for understanding there. What could she do then? He was denying something was wrong when something obviously was. He wanted peace but he didn't want her to be quiet. What was she missing?

"Ah. Now I must stop here." Lucas said and did in fact stop walking. Henri abruptly stopped too.

"What? Why?! I thought you wanted to go to the beach?" What had she done? Lucas took a step backwards and gave her another strange smile; one that hinted at happiness but represented sadness, one that tried to convey excitement but at the same time reflected bitterness and something heart wrenching.

"You will have to indulge me by accepting one last gift. It is waiting for you on the beach." He said mysteriously. He stepped up to her and put both of his hands on her shoulders leaning down close. His cologne and natural smell engulfed her and Henri felt something sting at her eyes as his lips gently pressed against her cheek then he pulled back only to press a kiss to her other cheek. She sucked in a breath through her teeth, emotions clogging up her throat. What was going on? What was Lucas saying? Why was he doing this? She was scared! She was worried. Her heart rate had gone up through the roof and she clenched her palm wanting to do nothing more than draw her wand and ready herself for an attack. But at the same time she trusted Lucas to not lead her into danger. She trusted him. So what was going on?

Lucas pulled back and raised a hand to caress her cheek. Henri bit down on her lip not knowing what to say. Lucas huffed a small chuckle.

"My gifts have ever been poorly chosen before have they?"

"No, but why aren't you coming onto the beach with me?" Henri pleaded and Lucas sighed, giving her cheek one last caress before he pulled away. Henri immediately missed the warmth of the touch; her skin tingled and felt barren without it.

"Because it would be better enjoyed without my presence. Go on now." Lucas pulled right away then, backed up a few steps and gestured with all his gentlemanly manners for Henri to precede him. She couldn't move her feet for a few long seconds but then with her heart in her throat, her pulse beating rapidly and her breathing erratic Henri moved to finish the journey to the beach.

The further she got from Lucas the more she just wanted to turn around and go back. The sand beneath her feet gave way and made her stumble a little as she ascended the incline of the dune. Her muscles burned from the slight exertion but Henri supposed that was more due to her stress at the situation. Her muscles were tensed and ready to bolt, ready to draw her wand just in case everything went badly. But she trusted Lucas.

At the top of the hill Henri could barely stand to look forwards but somehow she steeled herself up, lifted her chin and gasped in utter amazement.

"SURPRISE!" Came a screaming chorus.

"HARRY!" Came some more voices and Henri was engulfed in two sets of arms, two bodies pressed against her sides.

"Oh my…" Henri gasped and clutched the two bodies to her for a brief moment as her eyes finally processed what they were seeing. "Merlin!" She pulled back and looked at rapid pace between the people holding her. "Ron! Hermione! I can't believe it…you're here! You're _here_!"

"You better believe it mate! We even took a heriplane to get here!" Ron gibed.

"It's an aeroplane Ron, honestly!" Hermione corrected with her usual exasperation.

Henri couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up and she clutched her two friends to her feeling her elation explode through her.

"I can't believe it! It's so good to see you! _So good_ to see you." She enthused and felt tears bubble up in her eyes.

Hermione pulled back with a laugh and looked Henri in the eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears and she wiped them away laughing. "Oh don't, you'll set me off!" She chided.

"Merlin's saggy balls, what is it with girls and being all emotional?!" Ron teased. Hermione wacked his arm with pursed lips but there was humour in her eyes. Henri couldn't stop a laugh and shook her head.

"Oh Ron you have no idea what girl hormones do to you. Honestly, you have no idea. Take it from someone who has seen both sides of the spectrum." Henri informed her friend. Ron mock gagged but looked her up and down.

"Weepiness aside…Damn Harry, you make one hell of a girl. OW!" He had two hands hit him this time. One hand was Hermione's and Henri's was the other. Henri hit her friend hard on the arm while Hermione aimed for his head.

"Ron!"

"What?! Hey, you've got to admit she looks great!" Hermione rolled her eyes at his words but ran her gaze over Henri.

"He is right you know. I mean I knew you looked pretty from our time talking on the mirror but now I can understand why you have so many jobs as a model. I mean you're short and skinny but the fashion world likes skinny doesn't it?" She reasoned. Henri laughed and shook her head.

"You never change Hermione."

"But you did. We have so much to catch up on but first of all you have to come and see the others. They have all been dying to see you properly!" Hermione grabbed Henri's hand and dragged her down the sand dune to be engulfed by a sea of red heads, and a pair of chubby toddler arms belonging to Teddy her Godson.

Molly spent about ten minutes ranting about how Henri wasn't eating well enough and how she would make sure Henri had good meals every day while Henri was with them! Henri said that Lucas had got a wizarding cook for the week she was at the Hamptons and Molly had clicked her tongue.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'll be cooking. Harry dear you really are too skinny."

"It's Henri now remember? Maybe we should get Lucas to recast the spell so it includes you." Henri said and Molly nodded her head.

"Quite right though…that man…" She trailed off shaking her head. Henri didn't get a chance to ask what Molly meant before Arthur swept her up into conversation about the muggle world, his fantastic flight on the aeroplane and how he had loved pretending to be a muggle in Australia. It was fascinating, he said, to fully immerse yourself within a culture.

Bill, Fleur and their child were there, they spoke about what Bill was doing now, how old little Victoire was and how Fleur was doing. Henri briefly mentioned Bibi and Fleur mentioned she would like to see her fellow Veela again because she had gone to school with Beata Eldstrom.

George let her know about how limited to pranks he had been but that his muggle-born Aussie girlfriend loved a good joke.

Percy mentioned how he had been out of work for ages and the only work he had managed to get was an office clerk job for a solicitor.

Ginny was having the time of her life having found a job working as a Quidditch journalist while playing for an all-women's professional b-team, meaning she was on the reserves for the Australian main Quidditch team.

Andromeda came up and embraced Henri and handed over Teddy who didn't seem to mind having a stranger hug him. He did change his eyes immediately to look like Henri's bright green ones which had Andromeda laugh and comment on Tonks' metamorphmagus ability.

Hermione spoke of how wonderful it was to have her parents back again, to have a family once more. Ron had said that his family was Hermione's family too since they were engaged. They had all gushed over the ring and Henri congratulated her friends. Hermione said she hadn't found a dress yet because they had spent all their money on the wedding which was scheduled for early October. She said she would get married in a plain white dress as Ron had the fancy dress robes that still fit him from when George and Fred bought him some. Henri had objected immediately.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'll buy you a wedding dress!"

"Oh Harry don't be silly, we can't ask you to do that…" Hermione declined but Henri shook her head.

"Of course you aren't asking me. I'm doing it! It's the least I can do and it's a gift so you can't refuse. We can go shopping, as much as I dread to say it. I've become a little more tolerant to shopping since I turned into a girl. I'll help you and lots of the designers and people in the shops know me now. I'll sort you out the perfect thing."

"Oh but Henri I can't possibly accept…"

"'Mione, please, it's a gift. You can't turn down gifts. It's rude. That's why I never turn down Lucas' gifts even though I object. He spends so much money needlessly. He bought this house because I liked it and he bought me a whole wardrobe full of designer clothes, half of which I know I won't wear. I want to buy you something because you are special to me. You spend money and do things for the people you…" Henri startled herself into silence. Her thoughts came crashing to a very abrupt halt. Lucas. She straightened her back and looked wildly around the beach.

"Henri?" Hermione asked, concern lacing her voice as she touched a hand to Henri's shoulder. Henri ignored her as she wildly searched through the collection of her family and friends.

Where was Lucas?

"Henri, you okay?" Ron asked. "What are you looking for?"

"Lucas. Where's Lucas?" She asked, getting a little desperate now that she could see no other blonde on the beach except Fleur.

"Uh…mate, Lucius didn't come onto the beach." Ron hesitatingly explained with a low voice. Henri snapped her eyes to him with an uncomprehending look.

"Why not?"

"Well because…well…I mean it was all very nice of him to arrange for us all to get here, he paid for the flights and everything, but he said he would…" Ron paused and looked to Hermione for confirmation that what he was about to say was acceptable. Henri flicked her eyes to her friend as well. It was never good if Ron needed extra help to explain. It wasn't Hermione who filled in the blanks for Ron though, it was Arthur.

"You see, Lucius felt he would be out of place and he didn't want to intrude on your time with us."

"How could Lucas ever think he would be out of place? He should…" Henri paused as it dawned on her. Arthur, Molly, Ron and Hermione all shared looks and Henri felt her heart shutter for a moment. She gasped and shook her head. "No." She said with anger colouring her words. "No. He wouldn't be intruding. He's welcome here, of course he is! You're my family but he's my family too!"

"So you're…together now?" Ron tried to clarify.

"Yes." Henri immediately answered then her brain caught up with her mouth and she shook her head. "No we aren't but we are…He should be here!"

"Are you dating Lucius?" Arthur asked looking rather uncomfortable. He fidgeted on the spot and shared another look with Molly who gave him a reassuring firm nod. Arthur met Henri's eyes again. "Because if you are dating Lucius Malfoy I would have to say I'm not entirely sure…"

"I'm not dating him." Henri said and backed away from her friends. "I'm not, but even if I was it shouldn't matter! He means a lot to me now, I respect him and I…I feel a lot for him. Just because I don't know what I'm feeling doesn't mean I…" Henri's voice broke off and she had to swallow a few times.

Hermione stepped forward with a sympathetic, understanding smile and put her hand reassuringly on Henri's shoulder. Henri licked her lips and steeled herself to keep talking.

"He brought you here for me. He has done so much for me that you can't…He makes me happy. He makes me _happy_. I like being around him, we share so much. We spend so much time together I…"

"Maybe you need a break from him for a while dear, put things in perspective." Molly's gentle reasoning would have reassured Henri if it hadn't been for the implication behind her words. Henri recoiled immediately.

"No! No! I don't need a break from him. I'm all he has and he has been all I had for so long. I know that doesn't sound healthy, I know. Hermione has explained all that to me before. But I swear it isn't like that! We share so much of our lives now. We share our time, we've shared our hobbies, and we've shared the bad times, the good times, the horrible times and the bearable times. We've been each other's company and companions for ages. I do what I can to cheer him up and help him. He does the same for me! Being around him makes me feel like I am home. He is a big part of what makes New York my home. He makes me happy. He's my family too now and he should be here with us because you are all my family and he should be here." She rambled and Hermione nodded but as Henri looked from face to face she saw worried disagreeing looks. She gave a pleading look to Hermione, begging her best friend to understand what she meant. "He is important to me Hermione, he should be here. He is a part of me now."

"I know Harry, I understand." Hermione placated and Henri saw the understanding and the agreement in Hermione's eyes as his friend gave him a small hug. Over her shoulder Henri looked at the other Weasleys. Molly had pursed lips and looked at Arthur with a meaningful look before meeting Henri's eyes and giving her a small smile. Henri felt something inside her loosen a little. As she looked from face to face she saw that grudging agreement there too, that bitter acquiesce to her feelings. She knew there was animosity between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's but there had been resentment and even hate between her and the Malfoy's once and she had gotten over it.

"Well I for one would like to thank him. He can't be all bad if he has made Harry happy." Andromeda agreed and Henri jumped back having completely forgotten about the woman's presence.

"Quite right." Molly agreed and Henri saw her nudge Arthur again. Arthur hung his head but nodded his agreement. Henri saw nods from the rest of her family too and then met Ron's eyes. Ron was beaming…actually beaming.

"Ron?"

"To be honest mate I'm wondering what took you so long to figure it all out. I mean I thought I was the dense one! But you still don't seem like you have caught on." He joked and laughed. Hermione giggled and pulled back from the hug to look at Ron. He gave her a wink then looked back at Henri looking every bit the best friend she remembered him being, the friend who stood by her through thick and thin…most of the time. He was a brilliant friend.

Henri felt a smile creep across her face.

"Go and get him dear. I'll go make sure the barbeque is cooking the food nicely." Molly instructed and with a grin Henri walked over to the dune as fast as she could. She climbed to the top and looked down the other side expecting to see Lucas waiting there.

He wasn't.

She stood up straighter alarmed that he wasn't there. She craned her neck trying to see him. The meadow stretched on for a long way and it was hard to see anything except the green grass, trees and the wild flowers that…no, wait! There he was! Coming up to the end of the meadow, about to enter the excessive garden of the big house.

"LUCAS!" Henri shouted but he obviously didn't hear her. She whipped her head around to look back at her family who were just watching her. It was the grin on Ron's face and the smile on Hermione's as she gave her fiancée a brief kiss on the lips that had Henri turning and running down the dune and towards the meadow. Her best friends and her family were here and she would be damned if one of the most important people in the world to her was absent!

She ran and ran, forcing her muscles to give her more speed and to keep her going. Thank goodness for her continued sessions at the gym or she wouldn't have been able to keep going. All those metres sped by. The bushes, the grass, the flowers, all of it lasted barely a second as she raced past it all intent to catch Lucas up immediately. She stumbled a few times as the ground wasn't smooth and the areas of long grass whipped her legs and arms. The hot sun beat down on her but she paid it no mind as the cooling and freshening charms cast on her clothing kept the sweat off and the charm on her face and hair stopped her from sweating there too.

She ran and ran until eventually Lucas was in sight.

"L-LUCAS!" She yelled and the man turned, halting in his stride towards the house. She felt relief and something else bubble inside her chest. It spurred her to keep running until she was right in front of him. Panting she reached out and grabbed his forearm. "Lucas."

"Yes?" He enquired, eyebrow raised and that cool look covering his expression. Henri stared up at him and saw what she had seen all along but hadn't known what it was. He felt vulnerable, hopeful, depressed but also affectionate. She grinned up at him and held his arm tighter so he couldn't leave but also so that she could _touch_ him.

"You got my family here."

"Yes."

"You did it for me?"

"Indeed." He drawled, seemingly to throw off the emotion filled questions she kept throwing at him. She grinned more.

"Thank you. _Thank you_." She stressed. Lucas spent a moment looking at her face before he swallowed, nodded and looked away but made no effort to pull away despite speaking in a suddenly cool tone.

"You are welcome."

"But…you forgot something." He snapped his gaze back to her with a frown obviously trying to think of what he had missed. She decided she would help him. "You brought all the people I care about in the world and put them in one place."

"Yes…" Lucas drawled, stretching out the word as he continued to think of who he had missed, of what he had forgotten.

"But you weren't on the beach." Henri blurted and immediately Lucas' countenance changed. His eyes went wide in shock, his mouth opened a little and he stared at her completely confounded. She tugged his arm a little. "You weren't on the beach Lucas and you should have been."

"I…"

"Come with me, please? Come back to the beach with me."

"I…" The word was barely there, neither an agreement nor a protest. When Henri tugged his arm again though he walked in the direction of the tug and he allowed Henri to lead him back to the beach, all the while he kept his eyes on her.

When they reached the top of the sand dune they paused for a moment. Henri could see all the Weasleys gathered around in a small circle having a hushed argument. When they saw Henri they stopped and pulled back from each other a little. Hermione gave a smile, one which was mirrored by Ron and they both came straight over to Henri and Lucas. Molly had a crease between her eyebrows but was attempting a smile. Arthur looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth but he held his head tall as he had always done with Lucas Malfoy around. Andromeda wore a smile, a weary smile but a smile none the less and she walked forwards.

Ron and Hermione reached them first and Hermione, ever the ice breaker, held out her hand to Lucas.

"Hello again. Hermione Granger."

"Lucas Mercury." Lucas extended his own hand and grasped Hermione's in a firm shake. Hermione continued to smile politely as she retracted her hand and gestured to Ron who then held out his hand.

"This is my fiancé Ron."

"Mr Weasley." Lucas nodded as he shook Ron's hand.

"Alright? Cheers again for arranging all this, we didn't thank you properly before." Ron said and somehow gestured to the beach with his chin.

"You are most welcome." Lucas muttered.

"Ah Lord Malfoy, it's interesting to meet you again. I'm glad the circumstances are a lot different this time. I would like to offer my gratitude for how you have treated Harry." Andromeda spoke then continued on with a short speech full of tiny jibes at Lucas' past but also full of praise for the positive changes he had made and for who he was now.

The introductions continued then. Lucas and Arthur went head to head at one point and that was strained and awkward on both sides until Lucas' phone made and incessant beeping noise which had the man withdraw it from his pocket and check the screen. That seemed to act as an ice breaker and the older men chatted reasonably amiably about the muggle technology.

Henri felt her heart swell as she watched her family and Lucas interact. It was raw around the edges, the sinister demons of the past lurked at the edges of every conversation, but it was a start and everyone was trying to be tolerable and polite. She had everyone she cared about in one place.

Lucas had given her that.

Lucas had.

She wished she had something she could give him too. If only she could bring Dante, Aster and Lulu back. She didn't know if reuniting the family would be positive considering the animosity between father and son those last months they were together. But they were, at the end of the day, family and they should stick together. Lucas had adored Lulu after all. He was good with children. Teddy seemed to like him too if the blue eyes and blonde hair the little boy sported was any indicator.

Henri couldn't wipe the smile off her face. It was a good day.

* * *

**30****th**** July.**

It was late evening. The barbeque had dragged on till eleven o'clock then Andromeda had taken Teddy to bed. That had started a chain reaction of the rest of the Weasleys retiring for the night because their long plane trip had tired them out. By 1am it was only Henri and Lucas up.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Percy were staying in the little three bedroom cottage. Percy was sleeping on the sofa bed. George was staying in the single bedroom in the cabin on the island, along with Ron and Hermione who shared the double bedroom. Andromeda had been set up in the two bedroom guest house next to the main house with Teddy in the nursery. Henri and Lucas of course had their own rooms in the big house.

They walked back to the main house side by side and Henri wasn't sure whether it was her or Lucas who had gravitated so they walked with their arms brushing. She wasn't sure she cared who had done it. She liked feeling his forearm brush hers, her shoulder bump into his arm. Occasionally the touch was more of a bump but Henri enjoyed it being there none the less. She liked that they were touching.

Somehow that thought wasn't as scary as it had been all those weeks ago.

She liked Lucas. She liked him a lot. Today had highlighted a lot of things she hadn't already realised but, truth be told; she had a lot of affection and indeed attraction for Lucas. It wasn't the passionate, all-consuming love that she had seen in films. It was the kind you didn't notice was there right up until something brought it to your attention. The thing you see but never notice. It had built slowly and unrelentingly. They had gravitated together. Fate and circumstance had helped that, and had entwined their lives so much that it seemed like a natural progression. However natural didn't mean it was necessary.

Henri was beginning to think, however, that it was necessary.

Having Lucas around was like having air to breath. It was like having food to eat and a bed to sleep in. It was like being happy. It _was_ being happy.

She looked at him. She couldn't imagine a life without him. He walked next to her still looking regal with his head held high and light bouncing of the slightly curled blonde locks. His face was impassive but it wasn't cold, it held a relaxed expression – contentment. He still maintained his air of arrogance but Henri knew it came from feeling in control and knowing he had power. He would never change that air of superiority. He would never be rid of it. But he had relaxed it. He had widened his scope on what he deemed worthy and superior. He had changed for the better and was still changing, much as Henri was. He was a good man now. He was the kind of man Henri could stay with.

But was he the kind of man she could date? Could she imagine them intimate? She might feel a love for him but was it romantic love? Was it a love that would lead them to kisses and intimacy? Was it that? Could she think of him that way?

She couldn't think of anybody else in that light, but could she think of Lucas being it? She would need to think on that further.

"And this is where we part. Good night my dear." Lucas turned to her and said. He took careful hold of her hand and raised it to his lips, his eyes never breaking their gaze. Henri smiled; she couldn't stop it, as he kissed the back of her hand with his sure kiss.

"Good night Lucas." She whispered and he lowered her hand with a smile. Something eased a little in his eyes; something she wouldn't have noticed had their gaze not have been locked so resolutely on each other. He smiled.

"Good night."

Henri ebbed into her room and turned on the light so she could see where she was going. As she closed the door she watched Lucas' strong back as he walked away. The skin on her hand tingled. She rubbed at it lightly with her other hand and watched as Lucas turned the corner of the hall.

She liked his touch.

* * *

**Authors Note: S**o the reason it is taking so long for Henri to admit her feelings to Lucas is because there were so many things that had to happen first. For example she first had to become aware of the potential for feelings between the two of them, and then she had to explore her own thoughts. She's now discovering with a certainty what she is feeling. Now her friends are back in the picture she gets to realise that her feelings for Lucas aren't just because she's lonely and he is there. She's now coming to understand that even with her friends and family, Lucas needs to be a part of it for her to be happy. This is also the perfect opportunity to cement her feelings; there's nothing like going on the defensive about something to make you realise your true feelings.

Only 2 chapters to go until they get together! I hope you are enjoying the ride!

Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review. It means a great deal to me – thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Metamorphose Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors Note 1: **Because I am in such a fabulous mood right now you are getting the next chapter early…which means my updating schedule might have to be changed. You see I was planning on posting this chapter at about 10pm this evening, but I'm posting it now instead. So what could I possibly post this evening? Well...I have absolutely no idea.

* * *

(Chapter 16)

**July 31****st****.**

Henri and Lucas were happily eating breakfast when Hermione, Ron and the other Weasleys waltzed in. Molly stopped dead at the sight of the food on the table, a bag of groceries clutched in her hand. Arthur looked confused at what was going on and the other Weasleys seemed to just pause to take it all in. Ron looked amused and Hermione didn't look like she cared but Henri supposed, looking back at their past, that it was an odd situation for the Weasleys to see.

Henri was sat in her seat with a pair of shorts on and a summer top with an apron over the top of it. In front of her was some fruit in a bowl with yoghurt. Lucas sat at the head of the table in the chair next to hers wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt and a pair of beige trousers. His hair was wet, he looked completely informal and he was sitting back in his chair with his legs crossed reading the paper while munching on a piece of toast with his other hand. Henri smiled at him as he looked up from the paper, noticed he was being watched and quickly corrected his position to sitting back at the table properly and showing a lot more table manners that he had previously been displaying.

"Good morning." He said courteously.

"Good morning." Hermione chirped and plopped into a seat beside Henri, quickly helping herself to a piece of toast from the middle of the table.

"Good morning dears." Molly said still looking slightly shocked as she walked a few more paces into the room. "Where did all the food come from?"

"Henrietta woke early and deigned it necessary to prepare breakfast. It was quite a shock to discover she is actually a capable cook." Lucas teased with his no-nonsense tone. Henri shot him a reprimanding look.

"Oi!" She said and he shot her a smile, taking another bite of toast.

"She got a lot of practise." Ron said and reached out to snatch up his own piece of toast. "When we went camping we all had to take turns cooking but Harry definitely cooked the better meals. Oi 'Mione."

"Cook for yourself from now on then Ronald."

"Quit arguing like an old married couple, you aren't even married yet!" George joked.

Quickly the family settled into the table and Molly went off to the kitchen to cook some extra food. Almost immediately Henri saw the Weasleys create the same old family meal time over breakfast that she had been a part of at the Burrow. She smiled and laughed as everybody talked over each other and with each other, passed food and ate. She flicked her eyes to Lucas to find him looking shocked out of his skin and watching what was happening around him like it was a new and freakish attraction. It probably was new to him. As comfortable as her and Lucas had become they had never had a dinner like the Weasleys. There was never so much hustle and bustle over the table. She would bet he had never seen anything as relaxed and camaraderie since his time at Hogwarts and even then she knew he wouldn't have been a part of it because the Slytherin always had quiet at their dinner table – quiet or hushed whisperings between friendship groups.

"Alright?" She muttered to him and he blinked for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Yes." He said, set his jaw, raised his chin and calmly went back to his newspaper. He was going to pretend what was happening around him wasn't actually happening. Henri smiled to herself. She joined in a conversation with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Every now and again though she caught Lucas watching everything from over the top of his newspaper as if to check the strange phenomenon of mayhem at the dinner table was still happening.

At the breakfast table, no less, they decided to sing Henri Happy Birthday. She had completely forgotten about the day and shot Lucas another grateful look because not only had he arranged for her family to come to their house, but he had arranged it for her Birthday. The song was sung in Hogwarts fashion; each person seemingly singing the song along to a different tune until only George was left singing it. He finished with a flurry and produced a small package from his pocket. Henri felt really embarrassed but her smile was so big it could have broken her face as she reached out and took the present.

It turned out to be a pair of gold earrings shaped like a witch flying on a broom. When Ginny had pointed out that Henri didn't have her ears pierced George gestured to the box again. Henri peeped all around the box and eventually saw the end of a piece of paper. When it unfolded it revealed the wording of a spell and its purpose – to pierce ears for earrings. Henri thanked George but delayed on trying the earrings on.

Molly and Arthur had got her the same present as they got her every year. She received a cake and some sweets, the cake they would eat during their picnic later. Andromeda and Teddy had got her a card; it was handmade and covered with fingerprints, hand prints and feet prints from where Teddy had obviously used his body parts to enjoy the paint. Percy had bought her a book on American Wizarding Laws. Bill had bought her a 'piggy bank', a pot for all of her spare change in the shape of a unicorn. Ron and Hermione had made her a photo album with all of their pictures from Hogwarts which were still moving now so that she could still have the photo album out when her muggle friends were around. Ginny had bought Henri a Witches Weekly magazine subscription for a year. She said it was to help Henri with being a woman, though she then went on to say that Henri could probably teach her a thing or two about being female since Henri seemed to have everything perfect already.

After breakfast everybody amiably started their holiday, as it were. The younger generation decided to check out the beach and enjoy the hot sunny weather. Molly, Arthur, Lucas and Andromeda magnanimously decided to accompany them.

"But I didn't bring a bikini!" Ginny whined. "I told them that when I saw the pool! I can't go swimming."

"Are you a witch or not?" Hermione asked derision slathering her words. Ron snorted and under his breath muttered something about Devil's Snare which didn't go unnoticed by Henri but was blessedly missed by Hermione. Henri shot Ron a grin to which he cheekily winked back before focussing on his fiancée and helping her tease Ginny. Henri, for her part, went up to her room and slipped into her swim suit. It was a two piece but it was a sports top and small shorts, her comfortable swimming attire which also managed to fit all of Tori's criteria for a proper girl's bathing clothes. She had managed to wiggle her way out of a very flimsy, barely there bikini by discovering that suit.

Once outside she waited with Lucas who had a small bag in his hand but was still wearing his beige trousers and blue shirt. The others were gone, no doubt to retrieve their swim suits, towels and other things from their houses.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Henri asked the man who looked at her calmly.

"I shall perhaps have a swim, however for now I believe I shall just watch." He hedged with the calm and collected manner he usually used when trying not to become fully aloof and rise above the situation. He used it around people he disliked or for some reason held in disdain. That he was using it with her now made Henri frown.

"You…" She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to say! She just didn't like his attitude, there was something wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong, my dear. In fact, things are nearly as they should be." Lucas mentioned and Henri felt a pang in her chest as grief hit her. She gasped in a small breath and had to look away from those blue-blue eyes. She swallowed the small lump in her throat then steeled herself up to look at Lucas again.

"I'm sorry Dante couldn't be here. We will find him I just…"

"Henrietta." Lucas said, his voice slightly sharper than perhaps even he meant it to be for he softened his expression immediately afterwards and used a much gentler tone. "Henrietta do not for one moment I begrudge that your family is present and mine is not. I am merely puzzling over something, when I reach a conclusion no doubt I shall be easier."

"Oh. Okay. As long as you are okay?" She asked still worried. Lucas gave her a discreet smile then nodded over to where the Weasleys, Andromeda and Teddy were on their way over to them.

"I assure you I am well. Now, let us go and enjoy our beach."

"Your beach." Henri corrected hoping to lessen the tension with a joke. "You paid an extortionate amount of money for it."

"I still maintain that I would have paid more."

The beach was…glorious! Henri couldn't remember a time when she had felt so carefree, happy and comfortable. They had splashed in the sea getting each other drenched, they had swum, and they had floated around and jumped the waves. Henri had held Teddy's hands as he paddled. Victoire had screamed at first when the water hit her but after ten minutes of insistent coaxing from Bill the little girl started to relax and take some pleasure in jumping over the tiny waves that approached her. Ron took to throwing himself headfirst into the larger waves. Hermione did not wade out of the area she could touch the floor but Ginny had a good time swimming around and chasing George.

Henri had a swim and a play with Ron who annoyingly had managed to pick her up and throw her into a wave. He had then proceeded to do the same to Hermione leading to the two girls using magic to throw him around and squirt water at him. Henri had enjoyed bobbing while holding onto the edge of Ginny's large inflatable ring. She, Ginny and Hermione had had a good chat about things but then the boys returned from their dunking war and the chat was put off in favour of an all-out skirmish.

When they came out of the sea Henri was drenched from head to foot, had sand everywhere and most especially had sand collected in areas she did not want to think about. Thankfully Lucas, who had been content to watch them and read, was ready with a few nifty spells which dispelled most of the sand. Henri had shot him a grateful smile before being engaged in Teddy and Andromeda's shell hunt.

Shell hunting lead on to sand castle building. With the help of magic, of course, they attempted to build a sand replica of Hogwarts. George took charge of the project and took great pleasure in directing them all. With transfigured spades and shovels the team set about building. By lunch time they had barely a quarter done between the seven of them.

Molly had prepared a picnic lunch it seamed and they all sat round an enlarged picnic blanket, either sitting directly on it or in chairs upon it, and ate their lunch.

"Ow! I'm burnt!" Ginny pointed out with a screwed up expression of disgust.

"Well I'm not surprised! I told you to put on more suntan cream but you refused to listen. I wash my hands of the subject." Molly said despairingly. This lead to everybody checking out their tan lines or, in most of their cases, burn marks. Henri checked herself. She had a small bit of burning to the tops of her shoulders but other than that it looked like she had tanned as opposed to cooked beneath the sun.

"Here. Do help yourselves to this." Lucas pulled out a large blue glass bottle with a see through shimmering liquid inside of it.

"What is it?" Arthur asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed on the bottle as if at any moment it would jump at someone and start to attack. Lucas didn't seem to care for the look, he kept his expression impassive and uninterested and Henri got the distinct impression he was wearing that mask as a protection rather than a weapon.

"It is a Sun Potion to be applied directly to the skin. It acts as a cooling, soothing balm to heal sun burnt skin but also as a further protection against burning." Lucas explained but nobody reached to take the potion. Henri frowned at the people around her. They were not including Lucas as they had done last night. In fact this was going to alienate him…was that what he had been referring to earlier? When he had said that things were nearly as they should be, was he referring to how they were beginning to accept him or was he referring to the fact that they were nearly rejecting him outright? In either case what outcome did he want? Was she even correct?

"I'll have some, thank you." Henri said and got up, crossing the blanket to take the bottle from him. She poured a little into the palm of her hand then rubbed it into the skin of her arms then her chest, stomach, shoulders and neck. She tried to reach her back but it wasn't possible.

"If I may be of assistance perhaps?" Lucas asked and Henri looked up startled by the question. She must have looked confused too because he gestured to her back. "I could apply some to your back if you should so desire my assistance."

"Sure." Henri shrugged and turned around, nonplussed by the offer. When she turned around she got a good view of her friends and family again. Ginny was watching carefully with a slightly startled look on her face. George was pulling faces then relaxing but when he saw her looking he gave her a wink. Ron and Hermione were busy helping each other rub in their suntan lotion though she caught Hermione's gaze and received a smile. Andromeda was focused on Teddy, Fleur on her daughter and Bill, Molly and Arthur all watched her with varying degrees of shock, dismay and confusion. Molly's expression also looked torn between worry and happiness. She braved a smile for Henri though then made herself busy with tidying up.

Lucas' hand smoothed down from the base of her neck down between her shoulder blades brushing the palm of his hand and his fingertips over her skin then using a massaging circular motion to rub in the potion. He spread it out to the sides and over her shoulder blades to the areas she couldn't reach then slipped just the edges of his fingertips in under the material of her swimsuit. His hand retreated almost immediately, only venturing those few tiny millimetres to push a bit of lotion there for protection in case the fabric moved. Then his hand went back to safer areas. He finished in only a few seconds but it was enough to get goose bumps all over Henri's skin and set her nerves on high alert. When his hand left her completely she almost leaned backwards to seek it out again before she had to catch herself and step away.

"Thank you." She said quietly and gave him a smile over her shoulder.

"You are most welcome." He said quietly and placed the cork back in the end of the bottle. Henri glanced at it then back to the man.

"Are you going to have a swim?"

"No, I don't believe I shall. I am quite content sitting here."

"But…"

"Oi Henri! Come and play volleyball!" Hermione shouting, distracting Henri from what she had been about to say. Henri looked at her friends hopelessly but they were already darting off over the beach. She sighed and looked back at Lucas who gave her the barest hint of upturned lips and waved his hand in her friend's direction.

"Go and enjoy your time with your friends." He said selflessly and Henri bit her lip.

"What if I want to spend time with you?" She asked, the words flowing from her lips like honey does off a spoon. Lucas gave her a sharp look, reading her features with his blue eyes scouring for truth. Whatever he saw made him lean forwards and capture her hand in his. Once again, in that annoying but heart melting way he had, he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it before letting her hand go.

"You have spent the better part of a year with me. Now it is time for you and your friends to spend some time together."

"I spent the better part of seven years with my friends." Henri counter argued and Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"Then a day for each year, for they will stay only seven days. Go and spend time with your friends. If you like I can promise I shall still remain here once they are gone." There was something about those words that clenched at Henri's heart. They were a soothing balm, steel like shackle and a murderous blade all at once. Henri frowned trying to figure out a response. He had reassured her, bound her and threatened her all at once. He would still be there for her…comfort, shackle and threat all in one go. Thankfully he would still be there. They would still be there together even after her friends left; they were bound to the place. Would she still want him there?

Henri bit her lip as her answer formed in her head. She hoped she said it right.

"I'd like your promise." She whispered and Lucas gave her the most heart stopping smile. His blue eyes sparkled, his white teeth glinted in the sun and his whole expression warmed.

"You have my word, my dear. Now go." He said and waved once more to her friends. Henri paused a brief moment more, long enough to give him her own relieved, thankful, happy smile, then she ran off towards her friends. Every once in a while she glanced back at Lucas and caught him watching her. She should have felt uncomfortable under such intense focus…but she did not. She felt better for it. She felt like a balloon was being blown up inside her chest and every time she caught Lucas watching the balloon grew bigger.

* * *

**August 3****rd****.**

The last few days had been busy but fun. It was the type of busy you got when you were on holiday. There were so many things to do but none of them were chores, none were tedious. They had played volleyball, Quidditch, cricket, rounder's and football on the beach. They had played a three on three game of Quidditch on the Quidditch courts followed by an attempt at the game quod. They had swum and played in the sea and in the pool. They had sunbathed and sat around chatting in the sun, read books, played board games outside ad had a good time getting really messy when Teddy had played with some art stuff.

Today they had all decided to head out and about. The boys had separated from the girls almost immediately upon reaching New York. They had gone off sight-seeing. The women did a little of that then, when they passed a bridal shop, Henri dragged Hermione inside and it was the first in a long line of bridal shops they visited in an effort to get Hermione a wedding dress.

Hermione had found many dresses that she had liked but none that she loved when she tried them on. She was struggling in particular with the two piece dress she had chosen. She had already decided, because she was having difficulty getting it on, that it was not the dress for her but instead of being allowed to stop trying the dress on Molly had insisted she get fully dressed into it before she took it off. They were trying to get the corset top half of the dress over Hermione's shoulders at the moment and since the poor girl was being crowded around by Fleur and Molly all pulling and yanking on the material Henri had opted to stay sitting on the little bench in the changing room next to Ginny and Andromeda who cradled a sleeping Teddy in her arms.

"So Henri, what is going on with you and Lucas?" Ginny asked, bluntly breaking the silence and the relaxed mood. "I mean, the whole situation is a bit weird isn't it?!"

"Ginny!" Hermione chastised, though it was a bit hard to grasp her true feeling since she had said it while being stuck inside the top half of the current dress she was trying on. The corset top was being undone a little further by Molly who had abruptly stopped at her daughter's question to Henri leaving Hermione stranded inside the fabric with her arms way above her head.

"What?!" Ginny countered. "It is weird. I mean, Henri used to be Henri and well…Lucas is a guy! Wait, that wasn't what I meant! It's that spell!"

They had all been included in the spell which stopped them from saying Henri and Lucas' real names, their old names. Henri understood what Ginny meant though.

"You mean because he's a man and I used to be one?" She clarified. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well then yes it's weird but it's also…it's also so easy! I mean I was into girls before as you know but…I dunno. Maybe when I turned into this I became more…geared into liking men? I don't know, like biology or something demanded it."

"Sexuality does not work like that Henri. If it did then there would be no homosexuality, transgenderism…" The list would have continued on if Henri hadn't interrupted Hermione's spiel.

"I know it just makes sense to me like that. I get that some of it is choice and some of it is biology but…well for me…" Henri huffed out a sigh and met her friend's gazes evenly. "Look, maybe I just like him for who he is now? I like his character. I like how strong he is and how well he has adjusted through everything. He is caring and thoughtful and…well…he makes me happy. Very happy. I can't imagine being here without him."

"That doesn't mean you can be with him. There has got to be attraction too. Physical attraction." Ginny steered and gave Henri a 'look'. Henri sighed and rolled her eyes, rubbing her forehead as she tried to make sense of everything.

"Ginny Weasley! I don't find this topic of conversation appropriate, do you?" Molly scolded but Ginny obviously didn't grasp Molly's true meaning behind the statement.

"Well I do." She countered and continued to look at Henri. "It's a big thing! It's huge! And you guys are all crossing your fingers and praying even the barest hint of this thing goes away while at the same time wanting Henri happy. Henri says Lucas makes her happy, which you guys don't like, so to put everybody's minds at ease and to make sure everybody knows where we are at I want to know straight out: Are you physically attracted to him Henri?"

"Physically?" Henri asked, trying to delay the conversation. Ginny groaned and twisted in her seat so she was facing Henri head on.

"Physically! Do you find him handsome? Sexy? Do you have any sexual attraction, animal attraction, to him? Do you want to have sex with him? Get down and do the dirty, horizontal tango? Touch him all over, have him touch you? Have sex with you? His penis in your vagina? Sex like a man and a woman have sex?! Do you want that with Lucas?" She clarified making everybody in the cubicle go bright red. Hermione turned away from the scene to control her embarrassment, her face flushed such a deep red it looked like she would combust from overheating. Molly was red faced too and gritting her teeth, obviously so she wouldn't shout but also because of embarrassment. Andromeda had pink cheeks too and was abjectly staring at the ceiling. Fleur was red and fanning herself but kept her eyes pinned on Henri waiting for an answer. Ginny didn't look embarrassed at all but Henri could see her own reflection in Ginny's eyes and knew her face to be bright red.

"Um…"

"It's a simple question! Just answer!" Ginny shouted slightly by that point, exasperation colouring every syllable.

Was she attracted to Lucas? She…she always ended up going around and around the same questions in her head! It was so frustrating.

"It's a simple question, why can't you just say yes or no?!" Ginny prompted again.

But it wasn't such a simple question! Not really. It had so many things involved with it!

"Henri! Yes or no!"

"Ginny, leave her alone! It's bound to be confusing for her." Hermione reasoned.

"But it's an easy question!" Came the argument.

"Well maybe she doesn't see it that way!"

"Or maybe she doesn't feel it at all but doesn't feel able to tell us!" Ginny disputed again and Henri's head shot up to stare at the girl across from him. Maybe she didn't feel anything?! Was Ginny mad, of course she felt something!

"Well then that's a good thing." Molly stated with a decisive nod and relaxed her shoulders. She took a big breath in and carried on doing up the corset which was now situated where it was supposed to be.

"Eet is not for us to decide eef eet is a good thing or not. Eet is up to 'Enri!" Fleur reasoned.

"I know that, but Henri should take our advice. As much as Lucas might have changed, and I admit he has changed, we are still better off away from him. That man is no good I tell you." Molly stated in a reasonable tone which contradicted her unreasonable words. "He has done a lot for us I admit and he has treated Henri very, very well but I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. That man is scheming and manipulative. You mark my words. He has an ulterior motive in all of this!"

"And what if his ulterior motive is just to please Henri hm? That might be the driving force behind all of his actions thus far. I have seen the looks he gives her, we all have. That is the look of a man besotted, however well he hides it behind his mask." Andromeda added her two cents.

"Oh pish posh. Lucas Mercury would never go through so much trouble for somebody else. He is not that selfless! I doubt he even knows what 'besotted it'." Molly scoffed. "That man is as cold as a wet fish."

"No, he is not that selfless." Andromeda agreed, completely ignoring the other point. "However my argument is based on the fact that having Henri at the end of everything fulfilled a selfish desire. You forget Molly, I have known him longer. He might appear as cold as you say but he hides a lot underneath. Henri must see something inside him too otherwise we wouldn't be having this argument."

"But I know him better." Molly countered again. "Don't think I have forgotten the man he used to be. He has changed, I'll give him that, but he can just as easily change back. If he wants Henri for some selfish reason then it can be fore nothing good. You mark my words he has some nefarious plan up his sleeve and she is better off far away from him."

Henri had remained silent through all of that. Their words buzzing around her like angry bees trying to chase away her own thoughts and feelings. The buzz almost buried everything but that last comment stung right through Henri's heart and she spoke up for the first time in a short while.

"No!" She said calmly but resolutely. It brought everybody to silence and they all turned around to look at her. She stayed sitting down but met each gaze on equal ground.

"No Henri?" Hermione asked, cautiously but cleverly. Henri nodded to her friend then turned back to the others.

"No, he isn't up to something. You don't know him like I do and I am not better off without him! We tried that, I tried that, when those evil women were hounding at him and changing him back to what he was."

"You see my dear…" Molly tried to say but Henri cut her off.

"I stopped them! I put a stop to it all and he stopped changing! He might easily be able to revert back to how he was but I won't let him! And he won't let me change back either! This whole situation has changed us both, and the change has been for the better! He has learned compassion, selflessness and commitment to his family and friends without doing harm to others. I have learned to take care of myself, to splurge on my own needs and wants and to have more respect for myself! I never used to, Hermione you can attest to that! I used to be reckless and go off in search of trouble. I haven't once been in a life threatening situation or put myself in danger in about a year; and, no, Hurricane Sandy doesn't count! We have both changed and just because you don't like him doesn't mean I don't!

"He is everything to me! He has been my companion, my friend and my family all at the same time! He has been the most important person in my life for the last few months and I would do next to _anything_ to make sure he was happy. I can't find his family though and it's killing me that I can't give him the one thing he should have when he has given me so much! He has given me a home, my family, my friends, things I enjoy, clothes to wear, food to eat and safety to live in! He has taken interest in my life, in my hobbies, my interests and the things I don't like. He has included me in all the decisions but not put all the pressure on me to make them all and lead us. He has given me room to grow and change and get better at things without pressuring me or directing me! I've had all the freedom I could possibly want and I've had it in the safety and security that being here with him has provided. I have done the same for him and he has grown and learned and enjoyed his life more than I think he ever had before! When he has faltered I have been there, when I have faltered he has been there. When I've had a problem he has helped me, when he has had difficulty I have helped him. We share our lives completely!

"I may not know if I am physically attracted to him or sexually attracted, as you have said Ginny." Henri shot Ginny a look that she hoped conveyed all of her emotions and meaning. "But that doesn't mean I don't feel anything for him. I like seeing him there, I like being around him and I like it when we touch, even for the briefest of moments, it sends tingles through my skin. I love it when he sees me and when I catch him watching me I feel safe and _happy_! I can't imagine touching him intimately no, but I can't imagine touching anybody else either, and I wouldn't want to imagine that. I can't imagine anybody touching him either; when I do I'm get so angry.

"Just because I am struggling with what I am feeling does not mean you get to doubt me. I have never felt anything like this before for anyone but for you to call into question Lucas' integrity and my affection for him is out of order. I will figure out what I feel for Lucas in my own time, without your interference, and I would appreciate that while I figure things out you treat Lucas with respect. He has earned that at the very least."

"It doesn't sound like you are struggling with what you feel at all." Andromeda said at the conclusion of Henri's speech. Henri blinked, thrown for a loop at the sudden comment.

"Huh?"

"I said, I don't think you are struggling with what you feel at all." Andromeda clarified meeting Henri's gaze dead on with such an expression of amused sincerity that it warmed the chill Henri had because of her family's rejection. "I think you know very well what you feel for Lucas, you just haven't allowed yourself to think it yet. As for showing Lucas the respect he deserves; you have our word that we shall include Lucas and treat him as one of the family. Won't we Molly?"

"I…but…" Andromeda gave the woman a stern look and Molly quailed beneath it. "Oh very well. I shall treat him how I would treat any one of my own family."

"Good. Because he is family. Isn't he Henri?" Hermione asked with a soft smile. Henri frowned at the words but the picture it formed inside her head was a wonderful one. It had her smile in return and nod to her friend, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Yes. Yes he is."

That evening everyone lazed around to recover from their exhausting day sight-seeing and shopping. Molly and Arthur had returned back to their house. Fleur, Bill and their daughter had gone off with Teddy to put all the children into bed early. Andromeda stayed and was currently chatting with Lucas over a game of chess. George was avidly watching the television with Percy both of them wearing expressions of fascination at the movie that was playing out in front of them. Ginny was also watching but she was alternating between giving the screen her full attention and writing in her diary.

Henri was sat on the sofa with Ron and Hermione. They were close and leaning forward so they were closer, chatting like they had always used to when they wanted things kept secret from the rest of the Gryffindor common room.

"I was hoping you would be a bridesmaid for me. I mean you would have been the Best Man but since you are…well, could you be my Maid of Honour instead?" Hermione asked and Henri gave a nod and a smile.

"I'd love to. I'm not exactly sure what a Maid of Honour does but I'll do my best." Henri said and Hermione laughed with a nod.

"Well, muggles think the maid of honour is to help the bride on the day and to arrange all the hen parties and bridal showers. In Wizarding custom though it is the role of the Maid of Honour to keep her companion's virtue in tact by chaperoning the bride and the groom so they don't go to bed before marriage and to chase away any other unwanted suitors who try to seduce the bride. You also get the role of making sure things are to the bride's exact specifications on the day and that things go smoothly."

"Right…well the defending you from other men is something I can do. I haven't used anything I learned in DADA in ages!" Henri joked and they laughed. "But as for the rest…well, I don't see how I'm going to be much assistance without being over in Australia with you."

"Oh you don't really have to worry about that. As you know Ron and I…well…" Hermione's cheeks went a little pink and sheepishly she babbled out the rest. "My virtue has been gone a while."

"Oh yeah, that went years ago." Ron commented and received a slap for his efforts. The smile on Hermione's face said she wasn't that upset though, just embarrassed. Ron continued on with his own teasing smile. "And Hermione has the wedding planned out to the nth degree anyway. The only thing she hasn't yet sorted out is her dress and the bridesmaid dresses."

"Well I couldn't find anything I liked!" Hermione objected. "Everything looked nice on and they were all spectacular dresses but none of them were me! And you can't plan the bridesmaid dresses and the colour the men wear until you have the wedding dress because otherwise everything could potentially clash with it!"

"Right then." Henri put in before Hermione got herself worked up. "So we hunt for more dresses tomorrow. How about just you and I go out? We could do a lot more if it is just us, perhaps Ginny as well. Molly and Andromeda kept selecting dresses at random today so it took ages but with just us we could be more particular. Perhaps we could even hit Salem's shopping district for a Witches Wedding dress, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan. I mean if I don't get this sorted then I won't be able to finalise a colour scheme and the wedding is in three months!"

"It's not like an exam 'Mione, you don't have to start studying half a year in advance." Henri teased and Hermione smirked at him.

"No but it helps you get the best results." She debated. Henri shrugged and Ron leaned back a little in his chair.

"Oh I dunno, studying aside I think our last minute preparation and planning for all of our…adventures was the best work we ever did." Ron countered with a victorious smile and Hermione rolled her eyes fondly. Henri laughed. They were good at working with last minute information and without formulating a complete plan.

"Well last minute or months in advance your wedding will be perfect Hermione, we will make sure of that." Henri pledged and Hermione gave him a grateful smile before she got serious.

"Speaking about weddings; you and Lucas." She said and Henri jumped.

"What do you mean wedding? We aren't getting married!"

"No, I know. But Henri you do know he is an old fashioned pureblood right?" Hermione questioned and Ron leaned forwards in his chair so they were once again close together talking so the words stayed a secret among the three of them. Henri frowned at the words though and shrugged, not really comprehending what Hermione meant.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well…that is to say…" She fumbled with her words and spared Ron a glance before licking her lips, meeting Henri's gaze and battling on with the words. It wasn't like Hermione to struggle with what to say. "When you get into a relationship with him you have to be aware that he is probably considering ahead to marriage. Purebloods have this rule you see, particularly a pureblood brought up the way Lucas was probably brought up. There cannot be intimate before marriage. If you enter into a relationship with Lucas then you should know that…"

"Yeah mate. I can imagine Lucas being a stickler for the rules too. No sex before marriage. Courtship rules. Courtship presents. I know the situation is odd because you already live together but I can imagine he would keep to all the other rules as best he can. Blimey, he's probably already given you courtship gifts without you realising it."

Henri frowned at the words and she remembered a couple of conversations she had had in the past. Lucas himself had said that Dante and Aster had been intimate and had therefore had to marry because no pureblood should have intercourse with somebody unless they were married. Bibi had said something about looking for a family home being a courtship ritual. Mrs Fawley…Constance, had mentioned the love between them and something else…she wasn't quite sure but there had been a long conversation about what Quinton had bought her when they were courting: clothes, days out, jewellery, dinners and various other things.

Lucas had done those for her. He had done all of that for her. Did that mean? Yes, yes it did. There was no use denying it or trying to reason about it. He had done all of that because of how he had felt, there was no denying it now. And she…well…would she object to them knowing what she did now, that they were courting gifts? No she wouldn't, she would still accept them because they were from Lucas. Would she want to be married to him?

"Henri?" Hermione gently touched Henri's arm.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Henri shook her head as if to clear the thoughts and met her friend's concerned eyes again.

"Right well I'm going to ask you straight out then because it's as obvious as the tail on a blast ended screwit how you feel about the man. Would you like to spend the rest of your life with him in marriage?" Ron said as bluntly and straight forward as he could. No beating around the bush, no sugar coating; he just blatantly straight out asked her. Henri considered for the briefest of moments, the very briefest of moments. Something Bibi had said came back to her with Ron's question: she told Henri to imagine Lucas with somebody else. Imagine him with somebody else. Could she imagine herself spending the rest of her life with Lucas? Could she imagine somebody else spending the rest of their life with the man? Could she imagine the rest of her life without the man? She couldn't, the thought was horrible. So could she imagine spending the rest of her life with him, forever with him?

"Yes. Yes I think I would." Henri breathed in answer to Ron's question and flicked her eyes across the room to Lucas who was bent over the game of chess trying to figure out his next move. He still looked regal, his usual self, even when he was involved in a game. She could see herself with Lucas forever. She could. Even with all the ups and downs the last year with him had been the most comfortable year of her life. He was part of the reason why.

"You can see yourself as his wife?" Ron repeated his question slightly differently. His expression wasn't incredulous either which was nice, it was seeking clarification instead. Hermione wore the same look, one that implored you to be completely honest.

"Yes."

"You can imagine going to bed with him? Sleeping with him? Waking up with him?"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished but her eyes were fixed on Henri.

Henri sighed. Were they always going to repeat this conversation?

"Yes I can. Why do we keep having to go over this? I know it's strange and I'm a woman now but yes I can see myself with him. Some bits are harder to think about than others but that's just because…well it's new isn't it? Could you imagine sleeping beside Hermione before you two got together?"

"Uh…no not really." Ron stated with the fairest hint of a blush on his face. "I mean I hoped but I couldn't imagine it."

"Right then. Stop asking questions about me. We aren't even together. We haven't spoken about it and until Lucas and I do then there's nothing to concern yourself with." She argued reasonably.

"Mate, I wasn't concerned! Not really…alright I was but not for the reasons you think. I just want to make sure we all know where this is headed because you know you were being a bit slow mate. Even I knew Lucas over there had romantic feelings for you." Ron blustered.

"Yeah…well…it was never important to me before." She muttered thinking back to all the other things she had go on in her life round about the time everybody else started trying to date. She shook her head. There was no good getting into that now. "So. You guys' wedding. Screw the dress, we can take care of that tomorrow. Describe to me where you are having it and the colour schemes you were thinking. Let's see if we can't figure some stuff out hm? After all, I'm maid of honour and it's my task to make sure you are all sorted! So. Hermione. Explain."

That led to a lengthy description of the venue. It was for all intents and purposes a field, a nicely dressed up field but a field none the less. She was going to have gazebos and large marquees because that kept cost down. She made Ron leave at that point and went on to discuss with Henri the different colour schemes she had in mind. One was a palette of pastels, another was similar only they were all the colours of the sweet pea flowers and the final one was yellow and orange; summery colours. They debated each one and the benefits of each like how it would fit in with the spring season, the field and be happy colours. They also talked about the negatives like pastel colours not going with certain skin types, Ron's dislike of the dark red colour, how orange could be too much in the room considering all the red heads. Hermione claimed she really wanted the sweet pea colours because she used to plant sweet peas at home when she was a little girl then pick off the flowers and thread them through her hair. She wanted sweet peas in her bouquet and if she could get the colours in the decoration then it would be brilliant.

Her bridesmaids were Henri, Fleur and Ginny which made the colours difficult but Henri said the blue sweet pea colour would go well with all the skin tones and that actually, despite common misconception, red heads could wear pink. Hermione said she'd think about it but she didn't know what shape bridesmaid dresses to get because she didn't have her dress yet.

Henri resigned herself to another day shopping. This time she would make phone calls first around the different designers she knew to see if they could give her advice. And of course Bibi and Tori were always up for dress shopping.

* * *

**August 4****th****.**

Henri hastily made her way back across the field to the main house. She had finally abandoned Hermione at the cottage where she was still regaling their day out and how she had found 'the one', 'the wedding dress' and 'the most stunning and expensive dress she had ever tried on'.

Henri was happy for her! Very happy for her friend…but at that moment relieved outweighed everything else; relief that she was home, relief that the shopping was over with and relief that she could finally take off her shoes. Her toes were very comfortable wiggling into the grass. They were free from her shoes and cool in the lush grass.

It was late but the sun was still in the sky. Thankfully despite it being 7pm there was still an almost muggy warmth to the air too. It wasn't enough to feel uncomfortable but just bordering that side of comfy. Henri could imagine she would be having an evening swim later to cool off and relax fully after the long day's shop.

They had tried all sorts of shops and Hermione had actually found three dresses she liked in three different stores but had been adamant that she needed to keep looking. Apparently when you tried on the right wedding dress you just 'knew' it was the right one. Every book had explained that even though you might really love lots of different dresses, when the right dress comes along you know it is 'the one'. She hadn't liked it a lot on the hanger but had tried it on because she could and because since she had lifted it off to look at it Fleur had insisted she try it on.

Thank goodness for Fleur. Reluctantly Hermione had peeled off the other wedding dresses and tried on that dress. It was an ivory and crystal embroidered tulle material over a champagne body fitting dress with a gore skirt which flared out into a chapel train just below mid-thigh. There was a one shoulder neckline in the ivory crystal embroidered tulle material. Hermione had fallen in love with it immediately. It had even taken some persuading for her to take it off. One small fortune later the dress had been ordered and it had been arranged for the dress to be shipped to a reliable shop in Sydney to be tailored especially for Hermione for the wedding. Henri had left the shop with Hermione, Fleur and Ginny in tow carrying shoes to match the dress, an ivory flower headpiece and crystal drop earrings. Nearly all of her bridal ensemble had been completed except for 'borrowed' garter from her mother.

Hermione had been thrilled with the fact that her perfect dress meant she could have a sweet pea colour theme and had bounced ideas off of her bridesmaids on what colour would suit them all best. Hours later and Henri, Fleur and Ginny's dresses had all been ordered too. Hermione had dressed them all in a knee length A-line single shoulder strap dress in a periwinkle blue colour which matched the blue sweet pea swatch Hermione had with her, along with all the other colour palette's she had in her bag. Henri thought they would look very uniform in the same dresses but Hermione had insisted that it was traditional for the bridesmaids to wear identical clothes.

Hermione was pretty much sorted for the bridal party now except having to arrange what the mothers of the bride and groom were going to wear. She had her something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. The garter was going to be her something old and something blue all rolled into one, which Hermione had explained was reasonable. Something new was the dress and something blue were her bridesmaid dresses and that she was thinking she could have a blue ribbon around her wrist and a blue ribbon around her bouquet. She would put a sixpence in her shoe but she didn't have one so she decided to put in a sickle and hope it had the same good luck.

Henri was just glad the whole ordeal was over.

She paced slowly through the field eventually reaching the end of it and entering the garden of the big house. It took her another few minutes to get through it and as she got closer she could hear and see splashes in the pool. A body was swimming up and down the length of the pool with perfectly efficient tumble turns at each end. Henri couldn't do tumble turns yet, it was something she was hoping she would learn soon since Lucas could already do them and when they went swimming at their gym Henri felt very out swam.

Lucas.

It was Lucas.

Henri felt a smile creep up on her face as she walked closer, her feet leaving grass and stepping on stone as she reached poolside. It was Lucas; swimming with his strong efficiency. His body slipped through the water like a knife through butter, his hands carving forwards then ramming the water back making his body lurch forward in controlled, continuous bursts of speed. Henri could see all the muscles on his back working as his arms rotated through the stroke using various muscles and squashing others together. His arm muscles bulged a little as he raised them over the water with a bent elbow then as he straightened his arm forwards Henri could make out the muscles stretching and leaving small dents on his shoulders. His long legs were kicking at a frequent pace making his frontcrawl even more efficient as his balance was maintained and he managed to obtain that little extra speed.

Henri watched him for a while. He swam up to the end of the pool and when he was a few metres away he pulled both hands to his waist, did a dolphin kick with both legs simultaneously, tucked his body up into a roll, then underwater he twisted over, planted his feet on the wall and pushed off rocketing back up to the surface and continuing with his strong, even paced stroke. He had so much grace and strength there. Henri's strokes looked positively feeble in comparison though she had a lot of speed now just not any grace, control or much technique.

He was magnificent and those muscles showed off the power hidden in his usually impeccably clothed body.

Her mind followed various thoughts for a moment. She went from Lucas' body to the gym, to why she hadn't been in a while, to modelling, to clothes, to Lucas buying her things and then to her not buying him anything. Then eventually it crossed her mind that she wouldn't even know what to get him. What do you get a man who could purchase anything he so desired at the drop of a hat? What do you get for a man like Lucas? When was his birthday? What could you possibly buy him, ever?!

He had clothes, he had a house, he had food, he had ornaments, he had technology, he had all the equipment for his hobbies…there wasn't anything he didn't have.

Henri's eyes flickered to the house. She couldn't even buy him anything for his house because the rooms had been especially designed and fitted with ornaments and knick knacks to decorate it perfectly. There was nothing… The garage was empty. Sure they had a driver but only one car. That was because neither of them could drive but…but Henri could change that. She didn't particularly want to learn but Lucas might. He might not but at the same time wasn't it a man thing to like cars? Boys and their toys? For wizards it was usually their brooms of their potions kits, or in Neville's case his plants. For muggles it was technology and cars wasn't it? She could get him a car…and driving lessons. That would be one thing. She didn't know if he rode a broom, she knew Dante did but…

She could go and find Dante. She might not find him but she could try. She could damned well try. Her friends would probably help her too. Her, Ron and Hermione were a brilliant team but then Bill and Fleur had been in the Order of the Phoenix, as had Molly, Arthur, Andromeda and George. Ginny had been too young but was wicked with Defence and Percy had faired really well in the Battle for Hogwarts. With all their skills they might just be able to track Dante, Aster and Lulu down. More people could cover more ground too.

She could make it a surprise if they did track Dante down. But if they didn't then Lucas would be none the wiser too.

That was what she would do.

With that decision made Henri turned around and ran back to the cottage. She had a person hunt to organise.

* * *

Authors note: Another chapter down…you know what that means?!


	17. Chapter 17

Metamorphose Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

(Chapter 17)

**August 5****th**.

It had been simple really. The concept had been simple too, so simple that it was laughable that Henri and Lucas hadn't thought of it by themselves.

Henri chuckled self depreciatively as she made her way down to breakfast with a letter clutched in her hand.

They had found Dante. They had taken the trip there the night before en masse. They had already decided to split into groups to cover more ground in the slums but then Hermione, being the clever witch that she was, had re-explained how Four-Point spell worked. Henri already knew that by just saying 'point me' her wand would point north. If you said 'point me Ron' then the wand would point him to Ron's location only it wouldn't know which 'Ron' so you had to be specific and use will magic to find the specific person you were looking for.

Hermione, however, had pointed out that once you were at the thing you were looking for then you usually cancelled the spell. Should you be right on top of the object you were searching for and you didn't put the wand away then the wand would continue to spin around and around on your palm. That had led to Ron's revelation that if they were right on top of where Dante was staying then the wand would spin around alerting them to it. Henri had then realised they needed brooms.

That was how they found Dante, by flying over the slums with a 'point me' spell cast on their wands. They found the house and Dante agreed to speak with Henri…alone.

That conversation hadn't gone down well. Henri could still hear him now ranting at her for not leaving him alone when he bloody well wanted to be alone. He had said that he, Aster and Lulu were perfectly fine and they didn't need her or Lucas poking their noses in and interfering in their lives. Henri had asked why Dante was living in the house he was in. She said house but it really was a hovel. It was a two roomed shack with a cupboard for a loo. The room she had been allowed into was obviously their cooking area and their living room, judging by the tins on a shelf, the small fire pit and the three cushions. The other room, she assumed, was the bedroom where Aster had steered Lulu after the little girl's tearful brief reunion with Henri.

Lulu's reaction to seeing her had brought tears to Henri's eyes as well. The girl had looked well though. She was a little grubby and definitely thinner but still as bright and as cheerful as she always had been, despite the tears from having seen Henri and being dragged away after the briefest of hugs.

Henri had asked Dante to come back with her to see Lucas. He had immediately refused saying he wanted nothing to do with Lucas at all and that he was looking after his family just fine. Henri hadn't managed to convince him at all and when Aster had re-entered the room she had agreed with her husband and wouldn't be persuaded either. Henri had nearly left empty handed except she had the bright idea to get Dante to write Lucas a note just letting his father know that he was safe, that they were all safe. Dante had reluctantly agreed and had accepted a piece of paper and pen which Henri had asked Hermione for. The note was small. He had barely spent more than a minute writing it. But at least it was something.

"Ah good morning my dear." Lucas greeted, already fully dressed and breakfasted though he had obviously chosen to remain at the table to read his newspaper.

"Morning. You okay?" Henri asked as she slid into her seat and helped herself to the fruit which had been laid out. Judging from the lack of placemats out Henri assumed she was the last person up. She hadn't been much later up than normal, it was only eight o'clock after all, so where was everyone?

"I am very well, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Where is everyone?" She asked and munched on the piece of watermelon. It reminded her of when Dudley had been on his diet only she could have as much as she wanted this time around. She wondered if Dudley had lost any weight. She wondered if he was okay.

"They have gone off to Salem I believe. Mrs Weasley was saying something along the subject of visiting the shops there and Miss Granger began listing historical houses, memorials and places of interest relating to the Salem Witch Trials."

"Oh." Was all Henri could think of to say.

Lucas must have thought she sounded disappointed because he went on to reassure her. "They were planning to wait for you however Mister Weasley suggested you already had something to do today. They left you a brief note explaining where they would be at certain times. Considering they only departed a few minutes ago I expect you will be able to catch up with them quickly."

"No. No it's okay." Henri rushed to say. "And Ron's right, I did already have plans."

"Oh?" There was that raised eyebrow again, the enquiring one above the searching blue-blue eyes. Henri smiled and shook her head. She looked down hoping to distract herself with her breakfast but the smile didn't leave her face.

"It's nothing." She muttered and ate a bit more fruit before grabbing a bit of granary toast and spreading jam over it. "Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"When is your Birthday?"

"May the Fifth. May I ask why you wish to know this?" He asked with a flat voice as though he wasn't bothered by the question.

"We missed your Birthday!" Henri stared at him shocked. "You didn't say anything!"

"Of course not. When you are as old as I am my dear, Birthdays cease to be important." Lucas smoothly took a drink of water from his glass.

Henri protested his words immediately and felt a blush rise up in her cheeks. "You're not old."

"Considerably older than you." He said and Henri bit her lip looking at him. Did that matter? Did age matter?

"Does that matter?" The words blurted out of her before she could stop them and Lucas froze as he put his glass back on the table. Their gazes locked and Lucas had a puzzled look on his face when he finally continued his movement and completed his action.

"To many people it would."

"I am not many people." Came her denial. She wasn't even sure they were talking about Birthdays anymore. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about Birthdays.

"No you are not." Lucas smiled and leaned back in his chair once again looking completely relaxed and at his leisure. "So, where does this desire to know my Birthday come from?"

"Um…well…" Henri hedged then took a big breath, steeled her nerves, and pulled out the letter Dante had written. She held it above the table so he could see it and fingered the corner. "I wanted to get you something because you have done so much for me and I realised that I didn't know your Birthday."

"Now you know. You need not get me anything. My gifts do not require favours in return."

"I know." Henri shrugged. "But I wanted to get you something. I couldn't think of anything to get you though. Well, I had some ideas but…well…you've got everything you need or could want or you have the means to get it all for yourself. I don't know all of your interests either but…the one thing I could think to get was quite hard to track down."

"Oh? Now I am intrigued."

"I…" Henri sighed again and reached out to hand over the letter. "I'm not sure you will like it."

Lucas took the letter carefully from her and leaned back in his chair. As he opened the envelope Henri continued to explain.

"The only thing I could think of was to find your family. And I did." That eyebrow rose again but this time it was accompanied by the other. Lucas looked incredulous between Henri and the letter so Henri gestured to it. "He wouldn't come back with me but I got him to write that."

"I see." Lucas muttered and finished opening the letter. He pulled out the slip of paper and with one hand flicked open the letter scanning over its contents. He frowned then once his eyes had reached the bottom of the letter he looked skywards and set his jaw.

"Lucas?" Henri asked, not sure of his reaction to whatever the letter said. Lucas looked back at the letter.

"Dear Father, Black has managed to track me and my family down and will not leave until I send a message in some way. I cannot imagine this unpleasant visit being a product of your schemes as Black operates entirely under her own objectives. However since I refuse to meet you in person a letter will suffice to explain myself." Lucas paused for a breath then continued on with a bland tone. "I suppose you will be nonplussed to discover we are fine. All of us are healthy and happy. We are located in Salem presently though now we have been discovered we shall relocate. Do not search us out again. We have no such desire to be under your thumb and I expect you to respect our desire for privacy. Should we wish to make contact we shall search you out. Yours, Dante."

"Oh." Was all that Henri could think of to articulate, all other words dying in her dry mouth. She reached out and picked up her own water glass, drinking half of it quickly in an effort to rehydrate. Was that all Dante wrote? There was nothing useful there. It was cold, heartless and unappreciative! The heartless bastard!

"Indeed. Pray tell where was he living?" The smooth even tones vibrated through the air as smooth as silk.

"In the slums like we thought. His house is two rooms, not including the bathroom. It's…well…I've got to be honest he is living in a hovel. They all looked healthy enough though."

"You saw Aster and Lulu?" Lucas questioned with sharp eyes. Henri nodded to him.

"Yeah. Like I said they were healthy if a little bit thinner than before. I don't know why they have chosen to live like they are though."

"Hm. Perhaps his money has run out which is unlikely. It is possible he got robbed. My son never did like the idea of putting his money in a muggle bank. He retained most of his wealth in galleons. If that was taken I can see how he would have to live with limited means. His pride would, naturally, prohibit him asking for help or returning." Lucas slid his chair back and stood up. "Thank you for this Henrietta."

He went to walk out of the room and Henri darted up to go after him.

"Lucas I'm sorry…"

"You have no reason to be. I am glad to find he is alive and well, though I am hardly surprised he is still bitter, resentful and prideful. A dire combination, to be sure, but one which he inherited from me." That was as close to self-depreciative as Lucas ever got.

"At least you changed and grew out of it. Dante will do the same." Henri tried to comfort him but her words sounded flat even to her. It took a lot for a person to change the fundamental blocks of their character.

"There would have to be a momentous event to instigate that transformation." Lucas sneered and Henri winced from the look on his face. He must have caught the movement because he turned his head to watch her properly then paused in his walk. His gaze softened a little and he placed his hand on her shoulder allowing his thumb to caress the base of her neck. "You have my enormous gratitude for tracking down my errant son and bringing me news of his safety. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Now I shall leave you to your plans for the day." He removed his hand and went to move on. Henri reached out this time and caught his forearm. When he turned to look at her she blushed and looked away unable to meet that gaze.

"I actually don't have any plans." That eyebrow rose critically to contradict her and remind her of what was said earlier all without Lucas having to utter one word. She finally managed to meet his eyes with a small apologetic smile. "I told Ron I would be busy today because I was hoping to spend some time with you."

"Oh? What did you imagine us to spend time doing?" He queried.

"I don't know. Anything. We used to spend a lot of time together but we haven't had any time this week because I've had my friends. Did you…that is to say, are you free today or did you have plans?" She inquisitively asked, curious and anxious at the same time. Lucas smiled with one side of his mouth only. It wasn't a smirk. There was no maliciousness or amusement at her expense. It was a smile that you were only half successful at trying to prevent.

"I have no plans today consequently I am at your disposal."

"Okay good. Was there anything you wanted to do today?" Now the man smirked.

"Must I come up with an activity for us?"

"Well…" Henri blushed and crossed her arms over her chest petulantly. "Look you are the one who comes up with plans. I'm more of a go with the flow kind of person and I think on my feet. The most I had planned for today was to give you that letter and spend time with you. I'm all planned out."

"I see. Very well then. I believe shopping is a good recreational activity." Henri groaned and his smirk came out in full force. Henri scowled at him for his words and he chuckled. The sound was light and bounced off the walls. His eyes light up and sparkled at her long after his laughter had been contained.

"Don't even joke about it."

"Very well then my dear. There is an equine centre only a half an hours walk from here. I have been meaning to visit it and enquire about hiring a horse for a day's riding. Perhaps you would be so kind as to accompany me?"

"Horses? I've never ridden a horse before. Is it like riding Thestrals?" Henri asked and Lucas seemed to take that as her agreement to the suggested activity as he gently rested his hand on her lower back and steered her gently through the house to the stairs.

"I imagine that unlikely given that Thestrals fly."

"I know that." Henri rolled her eyes. "Before they fly though they trot along. They are essentially horses with wings."

"Then riding a horse and riding a thestral are very similar." He smirked again and Henri just tutted at him with a smile. It was nice to joke with him. He seemed more jovial now.

* * *

**August 5****th****.**

"Ow!" Henri moaned she bounced down into the saddle again. Lucas smirked at her over his shoulder and she scowled. Typical. She had never ridden before, at least not with actual equipment. When they had arrived at the equine centre Lucas had paid for the rental for two horses and proceeded to calmly instruct Henri with what she should be doing. Thankfully Henri had caught onto the sport fairly quickly and Lucas had heaved himself up astride his own horse and declared they were going to have a small walk around the fields. An hour later they had arrived at the large pond with a small café and they were now riding over to tie their horses up by the horse trough. The slow amble they did towards the trough was making the ache in Henri's groin more prominent.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny." She whined but finished with a small chuckle herself as Lucas spared her another glance and a smirk. It was alright for him, he looked regal and at home riding a horse. He looked like a gentleman. Like an old English Lord. He was used to riding and no doubt his bottom didn't hurt.

"You will be relieved to know that your lower extremities can have a rest from the saddle while we have a rest." Lucas said halting his horse and gracefully sliding out of the saddle. He took the reigns over to the metal pole no doubt intended for use to hold the horses and tied his horse up. Henri carefully halted her horse and gave it a pat on the neck as she tried to slide out of the saddle. It was a long way down to the floor and considering she was so short it was an even further drop down. She stumbled backwards as she impacted the ground and had to take a step back. A hand grasped her elbow steadying her and she gave Lucas a grateful nod.

"Thanks."

"No gratitude is necessary my dear. Now, would you like some tea?" He asked as he guided her into the café with his hand now on her lower back.

Lucas was obviously trying his best not to sneer at the interior of the café but Henri could see the discontentment in his eyes and in the way his lips pursed ever so slightly. To everybody else he would no doubt appear cold and aloof but to her his face spoke of his displeasure at the serving, decoration and the customs at the café. Regardless of his opinions he ordered tea, with a tea pot, a jug of water and a slice of cake for both him and Henri. They were served right away, Lucas paying enough to tip reasonably, and found some chairs to sit on. They sat by the window looking out over the landscape and also to view their horses. Another horse had joined them now and the owner wearing skinny jeans, a flannel shirt and a weaved hat was tying it off.

"So did you used to own horses back home?"

"Indeed I did. They were sold off with the manor no doubt unless they were sold separately. I have no inkling of how the new ministry would have handled the situation I only know that the money I received from it included a sum for the horses." Came the explanation and Henri smiled at the openness Lucas was showing her.

"How many did you have?"

"I had five in total. Three were for riding; one for myself, Narcissa and Dante. Another was a foal borne from my own horse Enyo. It was a male and he was growing up well when last I saw him. As for the fifth horse, he was my old horse Mars. He was too old to ride but he lived on in the stable quite happily."

"You had a horse named for a planet?" Henri queried. She'd heard many strange names since entering the wizarding world but Mars was definitely the strangest she had hear even when you considered the Black Family Tree. Lucas chuckled and shook his head.

"I suppose it could be seen that way. However, no, I did not name him for a planet. I named him because, in Ancient Rome, Mars was a god. All my life I have held quite a fascination with the Ancient Gods of old."

"So how did you come up with the name Draco then?"

"Ah now Draco…that was my wife's choice. It was a family tradition in her family to name their children after constellations."

"Oh yeah, she was a Black wasn't she?" Henri remembered most of the Black family having constellation names. Andromeda, Bellatrix, Sirius, Regulus, Orion…all were constellation names.

"Precisely. Her mother broke tradition in naming Cassandra." Lucas paused and made a face like he had tasted something disgusting. "I'm afraid the spell prevents me from pronouncing her name."

Henri dismissed his vague apology and prompted him to continue. "That's okay, I understand. You were saying?"

"Yes, quite, as I previously stated her mother broke tradition in naming her but my wife was ever the traditionalist and when she was pregnant with our son she desperately wished to name the child in the family tradition. I had no such traditions in my family and despite enjoying tales of Ancient Gods I gave difference to my wife. Despite the common delusion about my family, I did love my wife. She included my love of mythology in her choice but ultimately chose the name Draco because it was a constellation. In honour for me she gave him my name as his middle name."

That topic was a little tricky and Henri wasn't sure if it was a good idea to question any more on the subject. She turned the conversation back to what they had been talking about previously instead. "So you have five horses before. Would you ever have horses again?"

"I would relish the chance to have a horse again. It was one of my few hobbies aside from reading and duelling."

"So…" Henri considered for a moment and she came quickly to a conclusion that she would never have reached if she hadn't become accustomed to spending large sums of money willy nilly. "So why don't we build a stable?"

"Build a…" Lucas blustered for a second obviously thrown by the sudden statement. Then he got a considering look on his face. "Well it is possible I suppose, however should we spend the majority of our time in New York I would have to acquire a stable hand to tend to him while we live away."

"Are we planning to stay predominantly in New York?" Henri wasn't sure staying in New York was something she really wanted to do now, not after spending the week in the Hamptons. She loved the house.

"I assumed you would prefer it considering your work."

"That's true." She conceded. "I suppose commuting is out of the question too really. Well, I don't know how long I'll keep modelling for. It's not exactly a life time career and I didn't go into it aiming high. I just did it to have something to do to take me away from the silence at home when Lulu, Dante and Aster left. I could always find something else to do. If we lived out here I could just apparate to Salem and find work there amongst our community."

"Indeed you could however I am not sure I approve of you travelling all the way to Salem irrespective of your power levels." Lucas had a slight frown on his face as he stared at her trying to communicate the seriousness behind his words. They were a caution to her and it was heart-warming as well as frustrating.

"Look it's not that hard to do." Henri hedged humbly.

His eyebrow rose in that imperious way that stated without words that what she had just said was incredibly stupid. She felt a flush of blood pool in her cheeks and turned her concentration onto her cake. Henri used the fork edge to cut off a piece then scooped the cake up and ate it. Lucas didn't say anything more on the subject. Obviously he felt that the look he had given her was enough. He did however ask what she planned to do in Salem.

"I haven't decided. Something productive? I don't know. I still don't know what I want to do with my life you know? Modelling is fine for now but not forever. I just don't know what I will do for the rest of my life."

"There is no rush, my dear, you are young yet," was his conclusion to the topic.

When they left the café Lucas had to help her up onto her horse because she couldn't have her leg in the stirrup and push off from the ground because the height was too great. Lucas's large strong hands gripped her about her waist and lifted her up effortlessly. Henri felt her breath leave her regardless and she couldn't say a thing for a full moment after she was fully seated. She nodded when he asked if she was settled and had to focus on something other than the tingling warmth left by his hands and the clenching in her stomach.

Her rear did not forgive her for getting back on the horse and it was as equally unforgiving to Lucas who incited the horses into a gallop across the field. Henri was sore and hot by the time she got off the horse and she felt stiff helping the employees at the stables take the saddle off the horse and give it a brush. The horse liked it though and he loved the carrot Henri had fed him.

"A good swim when we return home should help ease your muscles." Lucas advised as they started their walk back.

"It would help me cool down too. Are you going to swim?"

"Perhaps." Was all he said but she saw a hint of a smirk crossed with a smile and knew he would swim. A swim sounded great especially to help her wash off the sweat from the day. Cooling charms in your clothes only did so much; they didn't stop the body naturally excreting water through the pores.

Once home she got a large glass of water and downed it before taking care of her toiletries and getting changed into her swim suit. She snatched up a towel and her wand before going downstairs. Outside she laid her towel over the arm of a sunbathing chair and walked over to the pool with her wand. Two quick spells later she had checked the temperature and magically cleaned the pool. She placed her wand on the table by her towel and dived straight into the pool.

The water hit her and rushed around her swiping any thoughts from her head and leaving only the thoughts of relief from the heat. Henri surfaced and wiped her hair back from her eyes breathing in the air for a moment and relishing the coolness of the water. She used her feet to tread water and then to turn her body around so she could see the far end of the pool. She took a big breath then leaned forwards and started swimming to the end wall. She threw her arms forwards over the water then shoved the water haphazardly back behind her. Her legs kicked fast but she knew they were bent at the knee and she was making too much splash. She was still learning to swim after all, she had to pick up more technique but at least she had the basics down and she had all the enthusiasm and stamina to keep trying. She threw her head to the side to breath, her body rolling with her to allow it, and then she rolled back as she threw her arm back over the water. Eventually she reached the wall her hand slapping the warm tile as she had failed to watch where she was going.

She rubbed her hand for a second then turned around and got herself ready for a push and glide off the wall. She put her face in the water, threw her hand over the water so it met with her other hand out in front of her and pushed off from the wall with her legs. She stretched her body out in a straight line for a few seconds then pulled back with her hand and rolled to the side to breath immediately on her first stroke. Then she tried to get into a rhythm with her swimming and breath on every third arm pull. It was harder than it looked because she kept getting distracted in her count when she counted her leg kicks and ended up at 10 and then she was out of breath.

On the next length she tried to concentrate on just stretching her arms forward into the water as her swimming instructor had told her to. It was hard and not something she could judge for herself. She wasn't sure she was getting it but at least she was trying.

Another length and another thing. She tried to _feel_ the water with her palm this time as she pulled it back. Her shoulder began to burn with the effort but she kept trying. She even did it again on the next length just to spite the fact that she felt like she had failed.

Afterwards she gave up and focused on Breaststroke instead. She was actually good at breaststroke. However complicated it was she could get into the rhythm a lot easier and considering it allowed her to breath more often she could concentrate a lot better on her technique. Arm pull, breath, then strong leg kick and glide in a streamlined shape. One game her instructor had made her do, to improve the power of her kick and to lengthen her glide, was to kick hard and glide for as long as she could possibly do to see how few leg kicks it took her to reach the end. That had been a fun number to try and beat. She had managed to get it down to ten complete strokes to reach the other end of the pool since it was only 25meters long.

After a few lengths of breaststroke Henri attempted her front crawl again. She had completed one length when a body crashed into the water in a flurry and explosion of bubbles. She pause in her swimming and waited for the person to surface. Lucas' face broke the surface and he shook his head making his hair stand out on end and flick in all random directions. His hair was too heavy in the water to have curls now but with the heat and bright sun of the day the water ran off his hair and it began to curl again.

"Ah bliss." He exclaimed and ran a hand down his face. Henri laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Swimming was a good idea."

"I have been known to have good ideas occasionally." He jested and Henri laughed. They both swam to the end of the pool and gripped the side. He looked at her inquisitively and asked, "how are your aches?"

"Fine thanks since I'm not sitting on them." She replied honestly. Lucas just gave her a smirk.

"Well it is like any exercise. It takes time for your muscles to adjust."

"It's not my muscles that need to adjust. I swear that saddle bruised right through to my bones." She grossed and Lucas laughed.

They swam then. Length after length of the pool. Henri exhausted herself trying to keep up with Lucas but she was nothing if not stubborn and she kept trying. She eventually admitted defeat and went back to breaststroke after trying backstroke and just feeling like she was drowning. Mid length of breaststroke Lucas began swimming next to her. She swam with her head up for a while and they chatted about how her strokes were developing and how Lucas made everything just look easy.

Henri stopped after that and climbed out feeling exhausted and invigorated all at the same time. Her muscles were tired but her mind was awake and the buzz of endorphins from the exercise made it easier to ignore the pain radiating from her behind as she sat down on the deck chair and lay back.

Lucas continued swimming backwards and forwards. He too, Henri noticed, avoided backstroke. As he swapped from breaststroke to butterfly though Henri could not take her eyes off of him. She had a perfect view since she was sitting diagonally on to the corner of the pool. She could see him swim towards her; arms flying over the water with muscles taunt and strong. She saw his head up as he took a breath but on the next stroke where he didn't breath all she could see were those broad strong shoulders. When he got closer to her she could see the long stretch of his body through the water and how his body followed the rhythmic undulating pattern of the dolphin kick. When he had his back to her she could see all his back and shoulder muscles rippling as they drove his arms over the water and forwards. She could see the power he drove his arms back with to get such a high clear rise out of the water with his shoulders. It was incredible.

He did four lengths non-stop butterfly then switched back for front crawl eventually getting slower and slower with his strokes. After a few minutes of his cool down swim he just pushed off and floated on his back, lying still in the water with his eyes shut. Henri had to look away then. In his tight, knee length shorts she had a perfect view of all his muscles and his gleaming skin. She looked up to the sky instead and watched as the barest wisp of a cloud drifted across the sky, a small flock of birds flitting just beneath it.

There was a splash and then the sound of water rushing. It brought Henri's attention back to the pool. Lucas had hefted himself out of the pool with his back to her. He was wiping his eyes with his hands but rivers of water were seeping down his face from his hair making it hard to keep his eyes clear of water.

"Henrietta? Would you be so kind as to pass me my towel?" He asked, omitting the word please but implying it anyway. Henri stood up and made her way over to the chair he had placed his towel on. As she crossed to him he twisted round to face her and her stomach clenched. She put one hand on it and rubbed, not sure why it had clenched, but unable to take her eyes off of Lucas even long enough to blink.

His body was gleaming with water trails and water droplets. His hair might have been wet but that only meant it looked a few shades darker, you could still see the gleaming blonde there and behind his ears and at the base of his neck it was already curling again. His skin was perfection, if wet. His blue eyes shone out of his face between the rapid blinks the man was doing to dispel the water. Against the backdrop of the glistening blue pool water his visage was breath-taking. As he breathed slightly faster than normal so he could catch his breath all his abdominal muscles expanded and contracted, rippling beneath his skin. The muscles were prominent under his skin and bulging in an impressive display of masculine fitness. The two parallel bands of muscle were made even more prominent by the indent where the linea alba was. He looked the pinnacle of masculinity, fitness, health and beauty.

She stepped carefully closer and reached out to hand over his towel. He reached out for it with a large grateful hand. As he pulled it away and rubbed the towel over his face, hair and then shoulders, Henri's view was obstructed but she could not tear her eyes away. Her stomach clenched again and she ran her hand over her own abdominal muscles which were tense because of something. Her muscles clenched and released deep inside her stomach. Her stomach tingled with sensation from it and Henri felt something in her chest flutter. She felt breathless and speechless, her mind running a mile a minute.

Lucas looked beautiful.

He _was _beautiful. In every way. Physically he was gorgeous, mentally he was amazing, socially he was an expert and emotionally he was growing. He was beautiful.

She took another step, this time a small one and felt herself sink to her knees right there on the hard, tiled ground next to him. He paused rubbing his hair and pulled the towel down blinking at her in confusion. She moved her eyes from trailing the droplet of water down his chest to look at his face. His blue eyes were sparkling if distorted in confusion. His eyebrows were scrunched together slightly with his question and his mouth pursed slightly. She wanted to smooth away the frown lines beneath his eyebrows. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Her hand moved of its own accord and she paused it when she realised. She didn't know if she should touch him.

What if he didn't want her to? What if, even after everything her friends had been saying, the feelings she had for Lucas were one sided? What if he didn't like her? What if he didn't find her attractive? What if he didn't want her to like him? What if…

But she was a Gryffindor. She didn't let fear rule her. She looked to her hand as if seeing it hovering there would help her convince it to move again. She was going to continue what she started no matter what. Because it was what she wanted. She wanted to touch Lucas.

She looked back at him and those blue eyes were fixed in surprise at her hand too but they moved to meet her eyes dead on. There was surprise in those eyes but as they searched her face something changed.

The blue pools _burned_.

Henri gently connected her fingers to Lucas' face. Her fingertips gently, ever so gently, made contact with his cheek. Tingles shot down her fingers, up her arm and into her chest. Her stomach clenched again and she looked at Lucas hoping it was okay. That her touch was okay. He didn't move to stop it, nor did he say anything. He just watched her with burning eyes and his lips soft.

She let her fingers touch him a little more. Not just the pads of her fingertips touched his cheek but the underside of her fingers and then she slowly slid her palm onto his cheek. He didn't move under her touch. She smoothed her thumb across the skin. It was mostly smooth, just a hint of stubble giving it a rough feel which, when it brushed against her skin, made her nerves hypersensitive and sent more tingles down her spine and into her stomach.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucas raise his hand and she held her breath in anticipation of what he would do. Slowly but surely his palm, his large encompassing palm, settled on her cheek. He cradled her face with his hand and smoothed his thumb once, twice, three times over her cheek bone stroking reverently. She shuddered and closed her eyes enjoying the touch.

Yes. This was what she wanted. This was what she wanted. Lucas.

Feelings and emotions rushed through her buzzing in her ears and filled up her chest. Her stomach clenched again and she tickled her fingers across it noting how her muscles clenched again at the tactile sensation. It was pleasure. That was what she was feeling. Pleasure.

Henri licked her lips then opened her eyes. She met Lucas' gaze and offered up the barest hint of a smile. His eyes scanned hers then his hand moved. He slid it back and down, cradling her jaw then back further so it cupped the back of her head, thumb rubbing between her neck and the back of her ear. More sparks shot down her spine and Henri shuffled forwards, ignoring the uncomfortable scrape of tiles and grout beneath her knees and shins. She wanted to be closer. Closer to Lucas.

She stroked his cheek with her thumb, imitating his gesture. He tilted his chin up a little and with his hand on her neck he put the barest hint of pressure there; inviting her forward but not forcing. Henri took the invitation. She wouldn't, _couldn't_, pass it up. She leaned forwards and their breaths mingled a little. Henri parted her lips leaning even further, her eyes flicking between his eyes and his lips. He leaned a little then paused waiting. Waiting for her.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she pressed forwards that little bit more.

Their lips pressed together, the barest hint of pressure there. The gentlest of kisses.

It didn't send off fireworks or explosions of pleasure. It didn't make her senseless and emotional. It didn't make her uncomfortable. It didn't make her regret it. It didn't overtake her body with the sensation. It didn't make her feel incoherent with emotion.

It just made her want. It made her want. She wanted him, she wanted the kiss and she wanted his touch. She wanted to be with him. She wanted all the dancing around each other to stop. She wanted to stop worrying about it. She wanted to stop thinking about it. She just wanted this, whatever it was between them.

And she wanted to have done this sooner.

She pressed back again hoping for a response, hoping for confirmation that this was what he wanted to. Hoping she wasn't wrong. Hoping that everything she had just thought and felt weren't in vain or unrequited.

He made a low, deep sound. The hand on the back of her neck readjusted its grip. He shifted beneath her hand. His body twisted. He pressed in harder, moving his lips a bit beneath hers. She smiled and stretched her body as best she could to get closer. Closer to Lucas and closer to what she wanted. She pressed her lips again, opening them the barest amount then closing them again. She kissed him over and over, innocent kisses but with pressure and intent behind them.

He took things further, opening his lips a little more and pressing more insistently at her lips. She let him, copied him when she felt, experienced and learned his kiss. A hand touched her shoulder, swept down her arm then slid across her bare back rubbing at the skin and hugging her. She pressed in closer still as best she could without toppling over in the awkward position. That arm was like a band of steel around her back and he clasped her forwards again. She put her other hand on his shoulder then slid it down his pectoral and under his arm so she could reach around his back and clasp that for balance and so she could hold him.

On and on the kiss went. Henri didn't want it to stop. She didn't want to stop the contact with Lucas. She gripped him tighter, pressing the pads of her fingers into his back hoping he would understand her meaning. He opened his lips beneath hers and pressed harder. His lips made hers tingle as they rubbed together.

They drifted apart naturally. The kisses ending but they couldn't break apart entirely. As they pulled back Henri pressed in for another brief kiss only to be followed as she pulled back from it. Her lips despaired the lack of contact and her fingers itched to pull Lucas to her again. His fingers rubbed and massaged at her neck and pressed then relaxed against her back giving her the impression he was thinking the same. They did pull away a little though, giving enough space between them to observe each other and speak.

Henri ran her eyes all over Lucas' face. His eyes were soft and sparkling. His lips were red, parted slightly and damp. His mouth was turned up in a smile that he was struggling to contain because they kept trying to twitch up into a wider smile. Henri knew her lips were doing the same but she wasn't even attempting to conserve the smile. She let her happiness show on her face and from Lucas' eyes she could see her reflection' bright, happy, glowing and smiling.

"I…" Henri whispered, unable to make a sound and then unable to find anything to say. "…don't know what to say."

Lucas chuckled and the hand behind her neck applied just a little more pressure.

"I had hoped…" He muttered, eyes sincere and searching. "…but I didn't dare believe it to be possible."

"Oh." Henri said pleased and dismayed. She fidgeted then stroked her hand up his back. "Is it okay?"

"Yes. Indubitably." He muttered and Henri couldn't stop herself from smiling and leaning forwards to kiss him again. He accepted the kiss and held her into it. He tilted his head just so and kissed with more assurance.

When they pulled apart that time they needed a moment to breath and bask. Henri couldn't stop looking at him. She let her eyes look everywhere she could see without tilting her head. She studied his straight nose, his strong square jaw, his small ears, his darker but still fair eyebrows, his hairline, his pink lips, his creamy skin.

"That cannot be comfortable. Come." Lucas said quietly and hinted at how she was kneeling on the ground.

He rose up to his knees then gracefully to his feet. He took her hand and helped gently pull her up too before releasing her hand. That broke contact between them though and Henri quickly sought out his hand again and slid her fingers against his, winding and tangling until they held hands. She let herself look over his chest, inspecting close up his muscles, nipples, skin and sparse curling chest hair. She looked up at his face and allowed her hand to rest on his chest above his heart. He sucked in breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them they were full of heat again. He leaned down and kissed her once more, she lifted her chin to welcome it. She slid her hand up his chest and wound it around his neck, rising up on tip toes to better match his height and to push up into him. One step forwards brought her flush against his body, his cool skin from the water a contrast from her sun heated skin. It made her muscles clench at first contact then tingle for more contact. Lucas swept a hand around her back again and swept up and down her spine spreading goose bumps and shots of electricity across her skin.

"Enough. I am behaving most dishonourably." Lucas muttered as he pulled back and put some distance between them. Henri frowned at him.

"What?" She asked in a voice barely more than a whisper. Lucas got a conflicted look on his face and stepped forward once more to give her another slow sweet kiss. Then he stepped back again and released her hand.

"I apologies for being so inappropriate." He said and stooped to pick up his towel. He lay it around his shoulders then stepped forward again. He smoothed his fingers longingly over Henri's cheek and she watched him helpless to the confusion inside of her.

"How was it inappropriate?"

"Intimacies early in a courtship are unconscionable and dishonourable. I apologise. I was unable to help myself." His words alleviated some of her confusion bring back two conversations she had held in the past regarding courtship and purebloods.

"I started it. And don't apologise. That means you regret it. Do you?" She was desperate to hear that. His eyes softened again and he pressed his palm to her cheek, cupping it tenderly.

"I do not regret it. I only regret that it is dishonourable for me to follow my desire."

"Okay." She frowned. "Can we not kiss any more then?"

"Oh kissing is perfectly acceptable. Holding you is also acceptable." Lucas smiled and looked her over. She felt his eyes skate down her body like a hand, caressing her skin as it travelled down. Her stomach clenched again and she fidgeted on her spot. His eyes came back up. "What is not acceptable is to do those things in such a state of undress."

"Oh." Ah, she got it. She supposed it was one of those pureblood rule thingies that she had never heard of before. Like the no pre-marital intimacies. So what was allowed? "Are we courting then?"

"I would very much like to court you, my dear. It is my very strong desire to do so." His words were a balm, a warm blanket and a delicious sweet all at the same time.

"Good. I want to be with you too."

"Who should I ask for your hand in courtship?" He enquired moving his hand from her face and picking up her hand instead. He brushed a kiss to her knuckles then did it again.

"Um…me?" Lucas smiled at her answer.

"True honourable Courtship rules dictate I have the permission of your father or the closest being to a father you have, this could be a guardian or teacher you value highly."

"Um…well pretty much my entire family is dead. Do you have to ask somebody? I mean I'm technically responsible for me now. I'm old enough to not need a guardian, I have no father, I have no uncles and I have no teachers." Her reasoning was sound but Lucas shook his head.

"I respect and value you beyond measure. I wish to do this properly."

"Okay then…um…Mr Weasley? I suppose he is the closest thing to a father or uncle I have now. I think of the Weasleys as my family anyway so I suppose…"

"Yes, I suppose it only appropriate for me to consult with Mr Weasley." Lucas clenched his jaw and Henri frowned.

"He's a really nice man you know." She said on Arthur's behalf. "I know you have had your differences but…"

"I do not doubt his integrity. I have found him to be reasonably agreeable now I have taken time to learn about him and his family. I merely doubt he will give us consent to courtship." Lucas muttered half-heartedly. He obviously hadn't wanted to speak his mind but felt he owed her the truth or he wouldn't have said anything. Henri gave him a reassuring smile.

"He might. He knows how I feel about you." She flushed as Lucas arched that eyebrow once again. "Otherwise you could not get permission."

"I shall ask him. I believe it also prudent to speak with Mister Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger on the subject." He mused and stroked the back of her hand. His eyes bore into hers those blue depths reflecting only affection, hope and sincerity. "May I have the honour of courting for your hand, my dear?"

"Yes." She breathed with a smile and bubbles blowing and popping in her chest. He rewarded her with a smile and pressed his warm lips to her knuckles again.

"Thank you."

"You will have to explain to me the rules of courtship though you know." She warned him.

"You do not know the…but you wish to be courted?" He asked perturbed and affronted.

"I want to be with you. I want you so much. I swear you have been on my mind constantly recently. If, to be with you, I need to be courted then I will enter a courtship with you. As long as I get to be with you that is all that matters to me."

"Ah. Sentimental, brave girl." He chuckled. "That puts the pressure on me to control myself and my urges as you do not know what is allowed and what is prohibited in courtship rites."

"I am a Gryffindor. I trust you. Besides, I have a very smart friend to tell me things and I'm bloody good with my wand." Lucas laughed at her words and, despite his earlier reticence, he pulled her to him and bestowed her with another gentle kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note:** And there you have it. It was a long wait wasn't it? I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, especially to the guest reviewer a few chapters ago who made some very good points and noticed lots of things that I had tried to do in the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Metamorphose Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

(Chapter 18)

**August 5****th****.**

They had permission. It was reluctant permission but it was permission none the less.

And it meant the world to Henri.

She couldn't explain how full to bursting her heart felt. She had fiercely hugged Hermione and Ron when they announced that everything was fine and that Arthur had agreed. Henri was thankful that they told her first, but she was especially grateful that it was Ron's comment to his parents that sealed their decision. Molly and Arthur wer not going to agree, not at all, until Ron had butted into the decision. Apparently saying "Look Dad. If she could handle You-Know-Who, I think she is more than able to handle Lucas" was the clincher.

Afterwards dinner was a normal affair. Everyone was chatty and lively and went on as if nothing had happened that day. Conversation flowed constantly and everyone was included in the conversation, even Lucas.

After dinner they all retired to the family room for games and a film. When Henri sat next to Lucas and carefully slid her hand into his the only startled reaction she received for her action was from Lucas.

"This okay?" She whispered and he nodded slowly and licked his lips.

"Yes. Perfectly okay." He said unconvincingly.

"You sure?" She pried narrowing her eyes at the look of astonishment and confusion on Lucas' face.

"I am perfectly sure. My apologies, I am unfamiliar with public affectionate gestures."

His explanation didn't make any sense to her until later when she told Hermione and Ginny. Girls only chats were very helpful, Henri had discovered in the last year, as so much interesting and necessary information was communicated.

Hermione had explained that many old pureblood families didn't have relaxed signs of affection and were incredibly conservative with their emotions. It was Ginny's contribution that really helped Henri set her mind to a new task though.

"The Mercury family…" Ginny paused and tutted as she was unable to say 'Malfoy' because of the spell, "might have been loving at home but nobody ever saw it, just like most pureblood families. Think about it, when the Hogwarts train was about to leave the only parents who hugged their kids goodbye were muggleborns, half bloods or 'blood traitors'. It isn't done in pureblood circles. Being a Slytherin as well he had to keep an absolute lid on his emotions and has probably never known casual affection in his whole life."

Henri could believe that to be true. He had given her many affectionate gestures but they were never casual. The way he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it was a more formal display of affection, it could also be seen as polite if he didn't linger too long when kissing her.

It was too late to do anything that night but she decided she would work on giving Lucas as much affection as she could.

* * *

**August 6****th****.**

Henri woke early and showered, washed and dressed quickly before she went rushing downstairs. She had set her alarm hoping that she would be down at breakfast before the Weasleys' but she hoped Lucas would be there.

Sure enough when she burst into the dining room Lucas was there, sat in his chair reading his newspaper. He gave her a questioning look with a raised eyebrow and a critical glance over when she all but ran through the door. She could do nothing more than smile at him for a moment just happy to see him.

He looked wonderful and she was so happy he was there alone.

"Good morning Henrietta. Pray tell what has you so lively this morning?"

As cheesy as it was Henri could not resist. "The thought of seeing you."

She knew she blushed but she grinned anyway and strolled round the table to sit in the chair next to Lucas. He stared at her shocked then let a small smile appear over his face.

"Am I to understand then that you have no regrets about entering a courtship with me?"

"Regrets? No way." Henri denied and shook her head. She reached across the table wanting to touch him, _needing _to touch him. He turned his hand over and allowed hers to slip into his. She gripped him tightly and smiled, basking in that tiny, simple touch. "I'm just sorry it took so long to happen. We missed so much."

Lucas smiled and leaned over the table towards her. He placed his newspaper down and reached out with his hand to smooth over her cheek then brushed his thumb over her lips. She shuddered and closed her eyes, his touch sending tingles through her skin and a heat to her stomach. "The longer we waited the more I knew it would be worth it in the end. You, my dear, were more than worth the wait."

"So are you." Henri said and leaned forwards so she brought her face close to Lucas'. She smiled then leaned in and gave him a brief gentle kiss on his lips. "Good morning." She whispered as she pulled back.

Lucas smiled at her and leaned back in his chair. "And it is a very good morning."

"It might be a good morning for you but I so could have done without seeing that!" Ron's voice interrupted their little bubble and Henri felt the atmosphere around them disperse immediately. She twisted to look around at Ron and noticed he was rubbing the bridge of his nose. She was about to demand an explanation as to why he said that when he had already told her he had no problems with her relationship when Ron continued anyway. "It's too early to see happy morning people. Feed me then you can be happy."

"Oh Ronald, don't be so impatient." Hermione scolded and walked around her fiancée to sit in the chair besides Henri. "Morning Henri. Morning Lucas. What are our plans for today?"

"Morning 'Mione."

"Good morning Hermione." Lucas greeted then looked to Ron. "You are not a morning person then I assume."

"Oh I'm a morning person but only after I've eaten."

"Oh yes, Ron can't do anything without stuffing himself silly first." Hermione teased Ron who scowled then gave her a lewd wink.

"Now that is not true, it just so happens that I worked up an appetite." He grinned and slumped into his chair, snatching up a piece of toast. Hermione blushed and quickly turned away. Lucas blanked his face completely and Henri swallowed then snatched up her breakfast determined not to think about what Ron had just said at all. She did not need to be reminded of her friend's sex lives especially when she didn't have one of her own, had never had one and wasn't likely to have one anytime soon because she was being courted…courted by Lucas.

She looked to him again. He had returned to his paper and their hands had come apart from where they had been hand holding on the table. Henri reached out again and slid her hand into Lucas'. He spared her a glance over the top of his newspaper but she squeezed his hand and reached for her own piece of toast. She was going to hold his hand and eat for as long as she could, until eating required both hands. Till then she wasn't going to lose contact with Lucas. No way.

She didn't even let go of Lucas' hand when Arthur, Molly, Andromeda and the others arrived at the table. She only let go when bacon was served up and both her and Lucas wanted to eat.

Her hand felt cold without his there.

* * *

**August 8****th****.**

They were gone. All gone.

The Weasley's, Granger's, Ron, Hermione, Andromeda and Teddy had all left yesterday. Somehow the grounds around the house felt desolate without their presence. Or perhaps that was just Henri projecting her feelings onto the landscape. All she had felt since they had left was a cold, isolating loneliness.

"My dear?"

There was nobody in the house or the grounds except for her and Lucas and she could feel that in every breath she took. She didn't know what to do in such a large house all by herself. What would she do on expansive grounds all by herself? She had dreamed and imagined living in the Hamptons mansion with the stunning wizarding grounds but since arriving she had only known the hustle and bustle of her family and friends. Now they were gone and Henri didn't know what to do.

"My dear?"

Henri rubbed her eyes and blinked around the room. It didn't help that it was so grey outside. Grey and miserable with a forecast of storms for the next day or so. Oh the glories of beautiful weather…it meant a gigantic storm afterwards as if to punish you for enjoying the sunshine. It was cool, miserable, muggy and depressing and the rain had not even started yet. Henri felt a shiver go up her spine and she rubbed her arms to give herself some warmth.

A large heat pad was placed gently but directly on her cheek and Henri closed her eyes for a moment to bask in the heat spreading out from it before she searched around for the source. Concerned blue-blue eyes met hers and Henri felt some tension she hadn't known was there release a little. She wasn't completely alone.

"My dear, are you quite well?" Lucas asked and Henri tilted her head a little so she could lean her head into that warm palm.

"Yeah." She answered with a sigh. Lucas raised one sceptical eyebrow.

"I see." He said, disbelief marring his words. Henri quirked a smile.

"I'm alright. Just…well the house feels so empty with just the two of us."

Lucas nodded his understanding then removed his hand from her face so he could slide gracefully into the sofa next to her. He reclined back into the corner of the seat and crossed his legs so he was sat diagonally in the chair and easily able to see her. He put one hand on his knee but left his other arm trailing along the sofa behind her back. It was the picture of posed relaxation, which were two contradictions in themselves but that was how Henri saw him. Relaxing with all the poise and elegance of a gentleman.

"I admit I find the quiet something of a relief. However I had grown used to cheerfulness and joviality of your family and friends. I daresay the house scarcely went a day without laughter. It made a very stark contrast to my memories of my old home." He shared with her with even careful words and a tone to match. Henri swivelled around and pulled her legs up onto the sofa so she was curled up a little facing him. His eyes scanned over her as she moved, taking in her every movement, before he fixed his gaze upon her eyes again. "Despite the lack of people the house is not empty or void of those things. I am fortunate to be blessed with your company and I daresay we could find ways to fill the silence left behind by your family."

"Oh yeah?" She asked and Lucas nodded and began to count off things on his fingers.

"I have had our fencing equipment brought to this address, the wards at the back provide adequate privacy and security for a friendly duel, while inadvisable during the unsettled weather there is the pool, we have a fully functioning games room, boxes full of films which I admit to being intrigued about…"

He listed a few more things off but the more he talked the more Henri just felt calmer and happier. She sat there watching him and listening to him and the isolation and sadness she had been feeling slowly ebbed away.

"You know…" She muttered softly a while later when Lucas ended his list of things. "You have a nice voice."

"I…I appreciate the compliment." Lucas stuttered to say, obviously a bit thrown by her abrupt change in conversation. Henri felt a blush heat her cheeks.

"Sorry I…well, I was feeling a little lonely but now I don't any more. And, well, you do have a nice voice."

"The boost to my ego and self-opinion is much appreciated, my dear. I hope you will not ever feel lonely in my presence."

"Mm." She hummed in agreement and kept looking at him. "We are courting."

"Yes, we are."

"What does that entail for us then?"

Lucas adjusted his seated position by uncrossing then re-crossing his legs.

"Well, to start with there are gifts; be those material, emotional or informational gifts. There are also shared experiences which provide us entertainment in each other's company as well as opportunities to talk and discuss ourselves; learn about each other." Lucas shifted slightly again. "There should also be some basic intimacies to check compatibility with regard to romance. As it progresses we test and discuss how intertwining our lives would work with regard to careers, shared living space, life plans, finances and housing. Eventually the ideal courtship concludes with a marriage. Incompatibility anywhere in the courtship leads to a conclusion where both parties go their separate ways."

Henri hummed and nodded thinking back on everything they had done so far. They had done most of what Lucas had just listed. The only thing that was new to them was the romantic side of things, or more specifically the intimate side of things.

"We have done most of that already though. I mean you've bought me gifts and I've tried to get you some. We've helped each other which I suppose is what you meant by emotional or informational gifts?" She queried and Lucas nodded once, a single downward motion of his head but with a steady gaze and an affirming small smile. She bolstered on. "We've shared experiences haven't we? And we already live together so we know how well we share space and how we work in the same house. So what do we do now? How do we do this courtship when we've already completed a lot of the steps?"

"There is still a lot about you which I do not understand. We still have a lot of our characters to come to know and respect about each other." Lucas explained patiently. "There is also the consideration that while we live with each other presently, could we live together as man and wife? There are still many things to explore between us though admittedly, as you have already stated, a lot of it has been taken care of already. Our courtship will therefore be shorter but we still have a journey ahead of us before we take the final step and wed each other. Assuming you wish to continue still."

"Of course I do. Don't you dare doubt that." She said with clear conviction. She reached out and took his hand in hers, running her thumb over the skin atop his hand. He twisted his hand and gripped her fingers raising it to his lips again. She felt a spark run through her body from the intimate touch and immediately relief flooded after that. This was good. This was _right_.

"Very well."

"So. What shall we do now?"

"Well if I might suggest a duel? I find myself missing the thrill of a good duel and when I think back to how our last duel ended…" Lucas let his voice trail off but his eyes suddenly blazed. Henri remembered their fencing duel all those months ago after the Van der Burgh episode. It had been a spectacular fight and…and the thrill had been phenomenal. Now they were dating the idea of fighting and then wrestling with Lucas brought a hot flush to her cheeks.

"Fencing or wands?" She asked, rising eagerly from her seat.

"My dear," Lucas drawled rising to his feet too and stepping close to her. He towered over her a little but looked down with smouldering eyes, excitement and pleasure coursing through them and swirling in the blue. He smiled and leaned in close for a gentle kiss, "we are Wizards, there should be magic in everything we do."

The duel was exhausting, exhilarating, adrenaline filled, challenging, hot, fast, detailed, draining, easy, ice cold, concentration filled and _incredible_.

They had fought and dodged, swirled and attacked. Their foils clashed and scraped and worded and wordless spells shot through the air in a spectacle of colour. Lucas had been ruthless, Henri had been rusty but she had risen to the occasion and eventually got back into the spell fighting as her memories of auror training came rushing back to the forefront. Lucas knew far more spells than her to use in a duel but Henri had speed, agility and pure joy fuelling her which evened everything out.

"Ah." Henri breathed as she lay panting on the ground. She was flat on her back, her foil discarded somewhere off to her side but her wand firmly in her grip still. Lucas was still stood but he was bent over wheezing. Henri huffed in large gulps of air and looked up at the sky. That was the most fun she had had in ages.

The duel had been exhilarating and wonderful and now it was over Henri felt more alive and more exhausted than ever. She gulped in a few more breaths then rolled her head to the side and sent a beaming smile at Lucas who was now wiping his sweating forehead wit the back of his hand. He looked so _remarkably_ human like this. So…masculine.

"That was brilliant." She declared with a breathless air to her tone. Lucas looked over to her still panting for breath. His eyes sparkled, his features, while sweaty, looked aglow with life and health and happiness.

"It was…quite spectacular." He breathed between breaths. Henri grinned at him and transferred her gaze to the clouded sky.

That had been the most fun she had ever had duelling. It had been magnificent.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter! It's also a small chapter and I know I skipped over some scenes you would have no doubt wanted to see. However, I didn't want to show everything and since Henri wasn't going to be present when Lucas asked permission to court her we wouldn't be able to 'see' it happen anyway.

Instead you got some sap. I really imagine the last scene to be...well...rather 'intimate' if you catch my drift. It is duelling sure, but something that makes you hot, sweaty, rises adrenaline levels, raises your heartrate, sends a rush of endorphines...well, what else does all of those things?

Next chapter will be up later once I have given my brother and his fiancee a lift down town.


	19. Chapter 19

Metamorphose Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors Note: I am horribly embarrassed about the mess up with the last chapter update. I looked back to see why I had made the mistake and I found that I looked at the number gives the chapter and not the name next to it. Sorry!**

* * *

(Chapter 19)

**August 16****th****.**

Henri sighed as she looked around the restaurant. It was busy but not bustling. Every table was full up and everyone chatted but somehow there remained an air of sophistication and stick up the arse arrogance that many of the upper classes in New York seemed to have. Henri rolled her eyes as yet another woman from a table nearby gave her a scathing look then flicked their eyes to Lucas and give a small smile. They were back in the ever popular New York City, in Upper Manhattan to be exact. Their stay at the Hamptons had come to an end and they were back to reality. Henri missed their house already.

"My dear?" Lucas interrupted her train of thought and brought her eyes back to him. They were between courses and while Lucas had taken a brief moment to receive a phone call Henri had looked around the restaurant. It seemed Lucas was finished though.

"Yes Lucas?" She asked and gave him a small smile. He scanned his eyes over her face for a few brief moments, those beautiful blue eyes taking in everything. They even flicked off to the left to where the latest woman with the scathing glare sat before Lucas responded to her.

"My sincerest apologies for the interruption," he said with reference to the phone call he had taken, "I believed it to be of importance considering whom the caller was."

"Oh? Who?" She asked with a frown. Probably something about all of the stocks and the shares Lucas had bought.

"It was Bennett Fawley."

Bennett Fawley? Where did Henri know that name from? She frowned trying to think back. Bennett? Bennett…Albin, Bennett, Crispin and Constance. They were the people they had bought the Hamptons home from.

"Bennett? The teacher? We bought our house from his family?" She questioned and Lucas smiled and nodded to confirm.

"The very same. He apologised profusely for obtaining my contact details from the house sale however he believed his information was very important."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He wished to inform me that during a shopping trip to acquire some basic necessities for the start of the academic year he had ventured into a concoctions shop where upon he was served by a man by the name of Dante." Lucas confided and Henri felt her eyes grow wide, not just at the news but also the implication.

"Dante? He bumped into Dante?" She asked and Lucas nodded.

"I believe so. From Bennett's description and judging by the name I am almost certain that it is the same Dante."

"But…but Dante said he was going to leave Salem so we wouldn't be able to find him."

"Indeed." Lucas drawled and leaned back in his chair with an angry look on his face. Henri watched him as he seemed to struggle to withhold his emotions beneath the surface. "It seems my son has remained in Salem instead. I have come to the conclusion that something must have happened to result in him staying there a while longer."

"Perhaps it is the job?" Henri queried and Lucas tilted his head forward in acknowledgement of her statement.

"Perhaps. Regardless of the reason at least we are more certain of his whereabouts and that, my dear, is welcome news."

Oh Henri could believe that. It was very worrying when they thought Dante was going to move away just because he wanted nothing to do with them. Perhaps he had put away some of his foolish pride? Or maybe he was just desperate. He was desperate enough to work, after all.

"He's working, that means should be planning to stay a while." She offered hoping that, despite her reticence in the thought, that it would be a positive towards the idea of stability. Lucas arched an eyebrow at her.

"True, however it also implies he has run out of money which begs the question where has his fortune disappeared to."

"Oh." Henri looked down at the table cloth and fiddled with it beneath the table. That was a thought that wouldn't have occurred to her. She took a breath and looked back up at Lucas. "Perhaps he wanted to productive? You know, work is what most people do. It might not be that he has run out of money."

"Oh I wish I had your optimism my dear." Lucas snorted and reached out a hand across the table towards her. It was a discreet gesture and could simply have been construed as an attempt to sit comfortably by resting his arms on the table. However the look in his eye and the twitch of his fingers gave him away. Henri smiled sadly at him and reached her hand out, meeting his in the middle of the table. She slid her fingers into his grip and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Dante would not work for the productivity, especially not in such a menial position. No, my dear, I am quite certain he has run out of money through one method or another. His pride will not suffer him returning to me therefore he is doing the only thing he can to get money to live. His pride, it seems, will suffer the indignity of working as a store clerk. Perhaps, however, if we adopt your optimism we might imagine his pride will not endure it for long and soon he shall return to us."

"Well it could happen right?"

"It is possible but unlikely." Lucas admitted grimly and continued to rub his thumb over her skin in a circular motion that had the hair on her arm rise up and shudders run up her spine. It was a simple touch but it was soothing and…and it made her skin tingle. She smiled and gripped his hand a little tighter momentarily.

"But possible. He has a lot of pride and stubbornness but something will make it give way. After all, yours did. And besides, at many points in your life you wish you had your parents there to help you or just support you. Believe me, I know. He's bound to feel that sooner or later and you are his only family besides Aster and Lulu. He will come back, even if it takes a while. Even if he only comes back to boast about something I'm sure he will come back. Don't lose hope completely Lucas. Sometimes it just takes time. Like with Ron. It took months for Ron to come around and believe me about something but he eventually did."

"Ah yes, the famous Weasley pride." Lucas laughed. "Then perhaps it is possible. I shall put my faith in you, my dear, and believe your words on this matter."

Henri smiled and shook her head with amusement. "Fine then."

"Pardon sir, madam. Your main course." The waiter interrupted reasonably politely and placed their orders in front of them on the table. Henri and Lucas drew back their hands from each other and Henri found herself missing the touch. Once the plates were set down the waiter asked if there was anything else he could provide for them and then dismissed himself.

"Ah this does look delicious." Lucas commented and cut a small section of his pan roasted dover sole away from the rest and placed it in his mouth. He savoured the taste for a moment before nodding, satisfied. "Yes, exquisite."

"You say that every time we come here." Henri laughed and cut a small section of her garlic and herb roasted chicken.

"A repetition of sentiment does not necessarily decrease its truth." Lucas said smartly in response. Henri tutted but smiled and ate a bit more of her chicken.

They had eaten their main course then proceeded to choose a pudding each. Henri hadn't been able to finish hers but she enjoyed all that she had eaten. Lucas had been more than happy eating all of his courses however he had complained that he found the servings far too large. The wine was finished, the bill was paid and Lucas helped Henri put her light cardigan on over the top of her short sleeved top. They exited the restaurant and Lucas held his head up arrogantly high as they passed the rather long queue waiting outside the door.

"Ah Wells, home I believe." Lucas ordered as they approached the car. Henri paused and reached out to touch his arm though. It was a lovely clear, dry and warm night. Henri was also not ready for the night to end yet. The problem with dating, or courting, was that for them it all came to a halt when they were at home. They were not even remotely intimate without other people around. When they were at home Lucas insisted that only a few very innocent touches were allowed; friendly hugs and innocent kisses. Henri didn't want to go back to the lack of tenderness and friendly atmosphere just yet, she wanted their date to continue a little longer.

"Lucas?"

"Yes my dear?" He asked turning a little to observe her. She bit her lip for a moment thinking of what to say then decided to go with the truth.

"I'm not ready to go back yet. Could we maybe walk instead of drive? That way I have longer with you." She asked quietly but he heard her and raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the sky. It did look threatening, to be honest, and the current humidity did nothing to alleviate fears that it was going to rain. He looked sceptical about the idea.

"I do believe we are due some rain, Henrietta." He advised and Henri huffed.

"So?" He again did not look impressed so Henri rolled her eyes and brought out a good tactical weapon that she could only use because nobody else was within hearing clarity range. "What does a little rain matter? Are you a wizard or a muggle? Man or mouse?"

Lucas gave a dark chuckle and turned to Wells who was stood behind him, not directly out of earshot but far enough away that he wouldn't have been able to hear Henri's words.

"Well, with that implied besmirchment against my character I do believe we shall be walking home tonight. Thank you Wells, you are dismissed." Lucas turned back to her and offered her the crook of his elbow. "Shall we my dear?"

"Thanks." She stepped forward and slid her hand into his arm.

"Very good sir. Goodnight Lord Mercury, Goodnight Henri." Lucas nodded to Wells and Henri offered him a smile and a wave with her free hand before they started walking along the road.

"You should not encourage they staff to refer to you by your first name. It suggests a level of informality and friendship where there should be an employer-employee relationship." Lucas cautioned a few moments later.

"Technically I don't employ them, you do. And I have always found they are more helpful and forthcoming when they like you."

"They do not need to like you, merely respect you."

"Dobby and the other elves liked me so I always got the best things and the most help from them. When they only tolerated people because they were wizards and witches they offered them the barest minimum to meet the criteria." Henri informed him. "You remember Dobby don't you? Well he carried out your orders but because he didn't like you he helped me instead."

"I do not recall…"

"Sure you do, that incident when I was twelve involving a certain diary and the Chamber of Secrets." Henri hinted and clarity swept across Lucas' face. He shifted slightly uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, now that you mention it I do."

Henri waited for him to say something else but an uncomfortable tension seemed to sweep down on them instead. Henri supposed it was because of the topic she had just brought up and the memories associated with it. The silence dragged on a few moments more, Lucas' arm tight with tension beneath her hand and the man walking stiffly. Henri sighed and paused her walking drawing them both to a halt.

"You know it's fine right?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lucas asked with the utmost care in his annunciation. Henri rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"You know it's all in the past now and everything is fine. It doesn't matter. What's done is done and it's all been put behind us."

Lucas still said nothing and Henri sighed again and yanked her hand away from his arm. She stepped up close to him and reached a hand up to clasp the back of his neck. He allowed it but he pushed back against her hand not giving in to being pulled down a little. Henri rose up onto her tip toes as much as she could considering she was wearing high heels.

"The war ended Lucas. It ended and you were on the right side when it did. Your past mistakes have been forgiven. The Weasleys' don't care about it anymore; they have put it behind them. _I_ don't care about it anymore. The past can't hurt me and remembering certainly can't. So why are you letting it hurt you?"

"The mistakes I made are not so easily blown aside. My actions put many lives in danger."

"So what?! So did mine!" Henri argued and gave a really hard yank on Lucas' neck making him surrender to the pull this time because it was so sudden. She pressed her forehead to his and stared into his eyes willing him to believe her. "It was war. People die and get hurt in war. We were both soldiers. We both did what we had to."

"If I remember rightly, when you fought you only used stunning spells. When I fought I used deadly force."

"I remember all of that! I remember it and sometimes I even relive it. I remember what you did and how you made other people suffer. I remember how _you _suffered and how you lived in pain and apprehension. I remember it all Lucas, but do you know what?!" She paused and looked furiously at him, glaring into his blue-blue eyes. "_I am still here!_ I remember it all but I am still here, I am _still_ with you and I still _want_ to be with you!"

"You have the Gryffindor stupidity…"

"And you have the Slytherin stubbornness." Henri hissed interrupting him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"If you still consider me worthy then who am I to argue." He opened his eyes and his expression softened into a weak smile. "You are a treasure beyond worth my dear."

"And you are a wonderful man, even with your insecurities." She said with exasperation.

"That may be so but for all my pride you will have to forgive my lapses in self-belief."

"I can forgive that sure but don't think for one minute I will put up with it. Take a leaf out of my book huh? If somebody else believes in you then that is worth so much more than your own belief in yourself. I didn't believe I could do what I did during the war. But other people believed in me and that kept me going, that helped me _win_."

"Very well my dear." Lucas straightened out and stood up tall. He corrected his posture; shoulders back, back straight and chin held high. Then he offered her his arm again. "Come, shall we continue our walk?"

"Alright." Henri agreed feeling a little put out that after all that and being so close to him she hadn't received a kiss.

"Why do you look so disappointed?" He queried as she took his arm.

"I…" Should she say? Could she say? She met his eyes and once more felt the need to be honest despite the embarrassment filling her and heating her cheeks. "I would like a kiss."

Lucas chuckled and immediately leaned down and bestowed a brief kiss on her lips.

"It is most deserved, my dear, even though we are in public."

"Forget the public. We are the only ones that matter." She whispered as her lips tingled from the kiss. Lucas smiled again and, without being asked, leaned down and kissed her again ever so lightly but he kept his lips there for a few more moments than was polite sending the kiss from innocent to more intimate.

"That is true, of course. Dash the public. We are the only ones that matter."

* * *

**August 20th.**

"Why is everybody staring at me so much?" Henri whispered to Tori and Bibi having finally had enough of the constant staring. Her friends gave each other a brief look and Henri could have groaned – that was never a good thing. Those two were rarely civil but they were now in on a secret? That spelled disastrous news,

"You mean you don't know?" Bibi asked.

"Know what?" Henri sighed feeling tired before she had even heard the news.

Her friends once again shared a look then Tori reached behind her into her huge handbag and pulled out a magazine. She flipped through the pages and eventually held up a two page spread article in front of Henri.

"Girl you need to start keeping up with the media." Tori rebuked.

"I'm in a magazine?" Henri asked with disbelief and snatched the magazine from Tori. The two page spread had pictures of her and pictures of Lucas but taking up most of the second page was a picture of the two of them walking arm in arm on the streets of Manhattan at dusk. Henri could even place when that picture had been taken. It was on their first night back in Manhattan after returning from the Hamptons. They had eaten out at one of Lucas' favourite restaurants then Henri had persuaded him to walk home. It had rained and they had been drenched but the walk had been wonderful. They had chatted all the way home and the rain only meant they walked closer to each other.

"They have been gossiping about you for months and it's only _now_ that you ask?" Tori chided, clicked her tongue then threw her arms up in the air and stormed off. Diva. Henri spared her only that one thought before turning back to the magazine.

'Mysterious Lord Mercury and his 'Saviour' spotted arm in arm. Are they now officially a couple? How long has this secret romance been going on? This journalist reveals all.'

"Seriously?!" Henri asked and looked up at Bibi as if begging her to tell her it was all one big joke.

"Oh yes!" Bibi said, dashing Henri's hopes. "They have been putting out the occasional articles every so often about you. They wrote about the Van Der Burgh's at one point and how they seemed to be allying themselves with Lucas. They slandered you for a few months at one point too and then there was a big gala or something where Lucas stood up and told everybody about you and his history together. You should have seen the media backlash the upper classes received. Since that point the media has stalked you two for pictures that you were together, it's been a big scandal that nobody knew whether you were together or not!"

"They wrote about us? Even when everybody hated me?"

"Yes! I mean I didn't know you then but I knew of you of course. I read these magazines."

"But…but I didn't even know I was being written about!" Henri blurted and Bibi laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes well you are pretty oblivious to everything. I bet you Lucas knew. You should ask him, and you should ask him if he has seen the latest article."

"I don't think Lucas reads women's gossip magazines." Henri grossed even as she pulled out her phone and searched through the contacts for Lucas' number. It rang a few times then he picked up.

"_Hello my dear._"

"Hi. Tori and Bibi just showed me a magazine article about the two of us." Henri explained and Lucas chuckled a little on the other end of the phone.

"_Oh? What do the press have to say about us this time?_"

"You mean you know they have done it before?"

"_Of course I was aware. Am I to understand you were not?_" He enquired and Henri scowled at his calm.

"No I wasn't." She said crossly. "I don't like being written about without my knowledge. I had enough of that before. Bibi said they were slandering me too at one point."

"_Ah yes, that was what brought my attention to the media in the first place. During the time when I was influenced heavily by the Van Der Burgh's many articles about you came to light. When I returned to sense and was planning my revenge I knew I needed to keep it public and within the eye of the press so that not only would I vindicate you to the Van Der Burghs but to the rest of society._"

"Oh. That's why you made that speech." Henri verbalised her understanding. It did make sense after all.

"_Indeed_."

"I thought you just did it to publically show them up."

"_I did. However I also did it to publically humiliate everyone who had a bad thought about you, including the press. Now, my dear, what magazine are you reading? What does the article say?"_

Henri rattled off the name of the magazine and then read through it herself as Lucas searched out the publication. He eventually found it and read through it. Henri, having read the article, tossed the whole magazine in the bin and glared defiantly at everybody who was staring at her.

"_Ah, well all things considered it is not a bad piece of journalism_."

"Not bad? Are you joking?!" Henri hissed into the receiver.

"_Certainly not. They have merely written their opinion and speculation about our relationship and found selected pieces of so called evidence to support their claims. They have no actual proof and still do not know whether our relationship is romantic or whether we just maintain a close friendship. Nothing improper has been hinted at I am happy to say. Considering we are dealing with muggles who have no sense of propriety, nothing obscene or salacious has been mentioned at all. Overall the speculation is harmless and without evidentiary support. Therefore I am at a loss to understand why you are so affronted by it_."

"Because!" Henri hissed and turned her back on the rest of the room to concentrate solely on her conversation. "Because they have no right to write about me without my knowledge! Why do they even want to know about what's going on between us? They shouldn't butt into other people's business!"

"_I quite agree, however the fact remains that when you live amongst people and interact with them they shall talk about you. Considering we have a lot of money that gives us power. Power means more people know us, want to know us and want to learn about us. This means more people will talk and gossip, use both truth and slander, to either bring us down or raise us up. It is social politics my dear and it is a game I play very well. Now that you are aware of these rumours however you must understand that they cannot be stopped however the press can be leashed in and controlled through a series of controlled reveals of truths and information. With regards to public speculation now it is up to us, should we wish to gain control of the gossip mill, what information we chose to share with the populous_."

"Urgh I just don't want anybody to know! It's none of their business." Henri whined again and Lucas chuckled darkly on the other end of the phone.

"_I am rather less concerned with what isn't their business as long as I control their amount of information. I would also rather that everybody understands what you are to me and the current status of our relationship_."

"What? Why?"

"_Because, my dear, I have the tremendous urge to boast that you consider me worthy to court. It is quite an achievement and you have no idea the pride it gives me to know that you, my treasure, are in fact mine_." Henri blushed a brilliant red from those words and stuttered something inarticulate in response before managing to get control of her verbal functions.

"That wasn't what you were saying the other night when you doubted yourself."

"_Ah my dear, moments of insecurity barrage us all. My moment of weakness lead to a stronger belief in us as a couple and I hope that once you are over your current moment of insecurity that you will be a stronger more secure person as a result_." His words were like a soothing balm. Was that really what she was doing? Was she being insecure because of a magazine? She supposed she was. She just didn't want people to know.

"We said to forget the public though." She said referring to their conversation a few days ago.

"_Quire right, forget the public. They do not matter. Only we matter. Therefore forget the magazine. Put it from your mind and concentrate only upon us_." He said and his voice dropped low, becoming smoother and more _seductive_ as he spoke. Henri felt her eyes shutter and she held her breath to catch what he was about to say. "_You have agreed to court me. It gives me an insurmountable amount of pride that you have accepted me. I have no desire to conceal our mutual bond and with a view that the public and their opinions do not matter I would like to show off and boast our affection wherever I so wish. If I wish to walk arm in arm with you, so be it. If I wish to embrace you in the park then so be it. If I wish to bestow upon you compliments that make you blush a most attractive red then I shall. If I wish to share a kiss then I shall, with your agreement, whenever the urge does so take me._"

"Oh." Was all Henri could articulate.

"_Do you agree, my dear?_"

"I…you…you don't like public displays of affection and it's a courtship so there are rules you said." She eventually stuttered out, painfully aware of how red and flustered she was.

"_Innocent displays of affection are acceptable and I admit to finding it harder and harder to resist them. The rules of courtship allow affection and innocent intimacies under a chaperone however in our case the chaperones will be the fortunate witnesses to our affection. I have no objection to that and I am still adamantly to demonstrate my respect and admiration for you by observing courtship decorum. Do you consent to this or are you content with our current courtship?_"

"I…that sounds nice. I don't like not being able to…you know…" Henri inarticulately stuttered but Lucas laughed and made an agreeing sound.

"_My sentiments exactly my dear. Now, if that was all? I believe you were working_."

"Oh, yes I was. Bye Lucas."

"_Good bye my dear, enjoy your afternoon_."

"You too. See you later." She hung up and had to take a moment to breath before she turned back to the room. Bibi was stood right there between her and everybody else in the room and when Henri turned around Bibi squealed and threw her arms around Henri in a tremendous hug.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! It's about time! Why didn't you say anything? How could you not tell me that you were together? I mean I knew it was going to happen but how could you not tell me?!"

Henri spent the next few minutes divulging everything quietly to the ecstatic Bibi and then again to Tori who had returned. The rest of the room were listening in as best they could but Henri didn't mind as much.

* * *

**Authors note: Again, I am sorry for the mistake I made with the previous chapter posting. All sorted now.**

**So in this chapter we hear about the Fawley's again. They come in handy! We also get a little bit of speculation about Draco/Dante. More will be learned later.**

**Anybody know where I got 'dash the public' from? Technically the quote is 'dash the neighbours' but it has links to Lucius Malfoy anyway somehow. Anybody?**


	20. Chapter 20

Metamorphose Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: **My final update today. You are getting 3 chapters as an apology for the issues with chapter 18. Thank you to everybody who tried to tell me.

* * *

(Chapter 20)

**August 29****th****.**

"…yes Hermione…yes I know Hermione, it's fine I will see what I can do." Henri tried to calm his friend down. She had managed to get herself into a complete tizz about the wedding once again but this time she was worrying over the dresses of the mothers. She wanted Henri's advice and tips but also had an excessive list of rules for the mothers. Next to her Lucas gave her a look of sympathy.

"Email it to Lucas and I will have a chat with some designers for you…yes Hermione. Look just calm down okay? There's plenty of time." Henri winced at the very loud rebuke she had for that statement. "Hermione its weeks away! You have a whole month and…oh fine. Alright. Well look I can't go and get advice when I'm still on the phone now can I? And I'm out shopping with Lucas at the moment so it would be the perfect time for me to ask around and…yes, yes of course I will call you later if I find anything. Email me the stuff or I won't…fine. Alright. Bye."

Henri hung up and then audibly groaned and put her head into one of her hands.

"Am I to understand that Miss Granger is panicking?" Lucas asked with amusement lacing his tone. Henri didn't appreciate his humour and shot him a glare.

"Yes. She's emailing you her specifications for the mother of the bride and the mother of the groom dresses. She wants me to get design advice from my contacts on what would best suit their skin types, bone structures and what fabrics should be used as well as how to include the colour scheme into the dresses somehow. It's a nightmare, she's completely insane. This wedding planning has driven her more crazy than exam revision did!" Henri complained and then shut her eyes in bliss as Lucas' large hand came to rest on the back of her neck and he used his thumb and forefinger to give her a slight massage. "Oh that feels nice."

"Of course it does. Now, the next shop here is a store I believe you know the owner of. Perhaps they could advise you directly?"

"I don't have all the specifications yet." Henri pointed out and Lucas pulled out his phone and used his finger to slide and tap the screen. Henri sighed when this meant he pulled back his hand from her neck so he could operate the phone properly. A few moments later however Lucas had Hermione's email up on the screen and was handing over the phone to her.

"There."

"Oh boy. Jeez Hermione! This is like…urgh. Let's just go." Henri knew her tone was defeated and upset, she had a right to be after all she was running errands when she was supposed to be enjoying time with Lucas. "I'm sorry."

"Do not concern yourself."

"But this was our date."

"And there will be many more dates, I am sure of it. Come, let us help Miss Granger out so she can calm down and we can have some peace from her." Lucas rubbed his hands down Henri's arms then rested his hand on her lower back and steered her into the shop. Immediately they were pounced on by the sales assistant and then by the manager who contacted the in house designer who lived just above the shop. Within moments Henri had a friend by her side helping her figure out something for Hermione. They even bought a dress for Henri from the shop and Lucas purchased the cardigan to match as a gift for her.

Three hours later Henri finished yet another phone call with a much calmer Hermione. Henri had completed her mission and Hermione was relaxing in the knowledge that the dress designs were being sent over to her that evening, Henri's time. Henri had offered to fit the bill, which Hermione had refused until Henri pointed out that many of the various designs were by incredibly expensive designers and that if Hermione made the dresses or had them made by somebody else it would be a form of plagiarism and copyright. Hermione agreed then, although reluctantly.

Henri looked over to search out Lucas. He was standing at the window of a shop. It looked like a jewellery shop and Lucas was running his eyes over everything in the window. She wandered over to stand next to him and noticed the window was filled with glittering jewels and precious stones set into rings, bracelets, necklaces and earrings.

"Lucas? I think she's satisfied now."

"Excellent." He said and offered her a smile before looking back to the window and nodding to a collection of white gold jewellery standing next to an identical set only in yellow gold. "I am unable to determine which the preferable choice of metal is for Miss Granger."

"For Hermione? Why?" Henri asked even as she looked in at the jewellery.

"I believe her birthday is coming up. She shall be twenty one, an age of importance in our world. I have the highest respect for your friend and since jewellery is a customary gift I wish to purchase her something worthy of her." Lucas explained and pointed to the window. "Would you be so kind as to share your opinion of which colour metal Miss Granger would prefer in a jewellery?"

"Um…well…she chose white gold for her wedding bands. Apparently gold is traditional? But Hermione doesn't like yellow that much so…" Henri trailed off feeling that she had made her point. Lucas nodded.

"Perfect. Come along then my dear, I believe a visit to Tiffany's is in order." Lucas declared and held his arm out for Henri. She took it but felt flabbergasted.

"Tiffany's? You mean that really, really expensive jewellery store on 5th Avenue? Don't you think buying something from there is a little over the top? I mean things in there cost hundreds of dollars!"

"And yet I cannot put a price on my respect for Miss Granger." Lucas argued back then stopped and twisted around to face Henri. He had the look of somebody exasperated with an argument but also highly amused at the same time. "My dear, I am quite at a loss as to why we keep having the same arguments time and time again. Money is no object to me and gifts, no matter their price, are priceless because of the sentiment behind them. Now, it is my desire to purchase a gift for the young Miss Granger regardless of how much money it costs me."

"Hermione isn't one for expensive gifts though."

"No I can quite believe that. However, she has not been accustomed to having the kind of sums of money which I have at my disposal. Everything is comparative my dear. Where the Weasleys' may consider a five dollars pittance, to me anything around a grand is merely change. Now, I am right in thinking you are buying her wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses because they are what your friend desires?" Henri nodded. "Very well then, that is far more than I shall spend on a mere gift. Your argument is futile and without foundation."

How could Henri argue with that? Especially when she had offered to buy

"I suppose. Alright then, I'll stop arguing. Let's go to Tiffany's." Henri rolled her eyes and turned back to continue walking. They walked in companiable silence before eventually Henri looked up at Lucas and smiled. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

The trip to Tiffany's didn't take long but they walked around it slowly taking in everything. Henri was amazed by the colours and the different gems. The prices were amazing too and Henri learned something about diamonds too, the four c's. Lucas hadn't really needed her help much as once they were inside the shop he walked off and perused at his leisure leaving Henri to have a nose around too. She did get very distracted by a stunning, if very impractical, stars and moon necklace for the amazing price of $2278500. A stupid amount of money…but a beautiful piece of jewellery. She never wore jewellery. Never saw the point really, unless Tori or Bibi had insisted.

"Lady Black?" Henri turned around at the voice and found herself face to face with an assistant in the shop.

"Uh yes?"

"Lord Mercury would like your opinion on his choices." She explained and beckoned Henri to follow her.

Lucas was at a counter with several pieces all laid out before him. One was a set of earrings; beautiful flowers with an aquamarine jewel attached. Another was a pearl necklace. Another was a white gold bangle with sapphires all along the side. The final piece was a dome watch.

"Ah Henrietta my dear, I shall leave the final choice with you." Lucas announced and invited her up to the counter. Henri could have rolled her eyes when she saw that there were no price labels with each of the pieces leaving her to choose on appearance alone.

"Okay then. Um…" Henri thought hard. She knew Hermione had her ears pierced but would she like those earrings? A pearl necklace was always pretty but would she wear it? The sapphire bangle was beautiful and Henri knew Hermione liked bracelets as long as they didn't get in the way of her writing. Hermione already had a watch but a Tiffany watch would no doubt trump that one.

"I understand Miss Granger's partiality for practicality hence the watch however as it is her twenty-first it is more traditional to gift her with a frivolity." Lucas further explained then went on to explain his choices in a little more depth.

After a few moments of deliberating Henri had ruled out the watch and the earrings leaving only the necklace and the bangle. Pearls or sapphires? Henri knew which one she would pick but would Hermione?

"I…um…"

"Yes?" Henri debated saying what she was thinking. It wasn't about her choice it was about Hermione's. Would she wear either of them? Probably. And both would go with her wedding dress but…

"The bangle." Henri announced and looked decidedly up at Lucas. He arched a brow even as he nodded for the assistant to wrap the bangle up appropriately.

"That is a wonderful choice. This bangle is a stunning piece and…" Henri tuned out the woman as she gushed over the jewellery. Her gaze remained fixed on Lucas and once the sales assistant walked over to the till they followed at a more sedate pace.

"May I ask why you chose that piece over the pearls?"

"Well…I think she's more likely to wear it and, well, she hasn't really got something blue for the wedding." Henri said honestly. Lucas laughed and smoothed a hand down her back.

"I see. A perfect choice. I admit to being partial to it myself. I chose it initially because Miss Granger's birthday is September and the sapphire is her birthstone. I had not considered the wedding however your reasoning is perfect. I hope Miss Granger will like the gift."

"Oh she will love it I'm sure. Then she will tell us both off for spending so much money." Henri eyed the price that showed on the till. Lucas ignored it and merely handed over his bank card. The sale was over within a few moments and the Tiffany bag with the box inside was safely in Lucas' hand.

"Thank you for your assistance my dear." Lucas said and lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it. Henri smiled at him and squeezed his fingers slightly.

"You're welcome." A flash went off near them and Henri's attention was drawn to a man holding a camera just a few feet away from them. Paparazzi, or a journalist whatever they were called. Henri had been more and more aware of them recently. "Bloody press."

"Ah yes, well, they are still trying to accumulate evidence of our relations." Lucas joked and held his arm out to her once more. "Come, where shall we shop now?"

"Um…maybe some food would be a good idea? It's five thirty."

"So it is. I have Cosmo preparing a roasted duck for dinner this evening, shall we summon Wells and journey home or would you prefer the walk?"

"I like walking." A flash again and Henri grimaced. "Call Wells."

Lucas laughed at her but pulled his phone from his pocket and phoned through to their driver. Henri took to glaring at the stupid camera man while Lucas made his phone call. After a brief conversation he put the phone down.

"Wells shall be approximately thirty minutes bearing in mind the congestion at this time." Lucas informed her then stepped in close. Henri switched her gaze up to his eyes immediately as he came to stand directly in front of her. "I thought we had agreed to forget about them."

"Yeah well it's kind of hard to do that when they're flashing at me!"

"Tut tut, a model like yourself distracted by a camera's flash." Lucas teased and despite the mocking Henri felt her lips twitch up into a smile.

"Yeah well what can I say?"

"You can say that they don't matter. You could say that I am the only one who matters to you right now and that when I do this," Lucas leaned down and pressed his lips teasingly lightly to hers before whispering against them, "I am the only thing on your mind."

"Hm." Henri hummed, words getting stuck in the treacle inside her brain as her whole world narrowed to her lips and his. He didn't properly initiate the kiss for a few more moments and they were torture! Torture! She could feel him against her lips but there wasn't enough of him and she didn't dare move in case he left.

But then he connected them and her world shifted again. She leaned into the kiss and raised her hand to hold onto his collar, her other hand holding her bags. He slid one hand up her neck and into her hair pulling and holding her into the kiss. She didn't object, just went with the pull and enjoyed the effects. She hummed into the kiss again and smiled as his lips moved against hers.

"That's better my dear." He breathed when they pulled away.

"Yeah well, you are a consuming force, you know that right?" She laughed weakly, disappointed that there was now a few inches between their lips. In her peripheral another flash went off but Henri focused on Lucas' eyes.

"I am very glad to hear it my dear." He chuckled and Henri rolled her eyes and used her hand to tug him closer once again. He laughed as he allowed the pull but obliged her with another kiss, short and sharp and affectionate. "Come; let us start to walk back. I believe it is my turn to not wish this day to end."

* * *

**September 5****th****.**

Henri stood with the models as they waited for Alyssa to lock up. They were going for after work cocktails to cheer them all up after a slow day at work and losing a big account. Henri, Bibi, Tori and Kanye hadn't been in the running for the account anyway but as a show of support with the other models they were going along for the drinks.

"...could you have been any more outrageous! He was all over you!" Tori was saying harshly to Bibi.

"I can't help that I'm beautiful!" Bibi said with defensive pride.

"You aren't that beautiful! You must have done something to him."

"I didn't do anything to him! Anyway what are you complaining about? I made sure you got chosen too didn't I?!" Bibi argued back and Henri smirked as Tori's face went from anger to frustration because she couldn't argue against that statement and any further arguments would just seem petty.

Bibi had come in useful in both of their modelling careers, heck she even helped Kanye when she felt like it. She had a certain disdain for men still and since Kanye was a so called 'bi-sexual' she had even more disdain for him because he seduced everyone and not just girls. When a photographer or designer was choosing models for his or her newest show or line Bibi used her allure to get herself chosen but with certain blasts of allure she could nearly always convince people that her friends should be chosen too and didn't her, Henri and Tori all look good together? Like the three flavours of chocolate; dark, milk and white chocolate. It helped, it helped a lot, and judging by the more expensive shops Henri had been dragged to by Tori and Bibi the effects were very positive on their bank accounts. The other day, for example, had seen Tori purchase two pairs of Louboutin boots each around about the thousand dollar mark. She was doing very well for herself.

"Alright, all locked up. Let's hit the town." Alyssa announced.

Bibi spun on her heel and threw her arm in the air. "WOOO! Let's go!" She started marching off in her six inch heels dragging Henri and Tori along by their wrists. They all laughed but the whole group started following.

It came as quite a shock when Bibi abruptly stopped walking. Henri stumbled slightly at the sudden halt in movement and somebody bumped into her from behind.

"Hey?! What the hell?!"

Bibi was staring off to the right though so Henri followed her gaze and immediately felt her stomach muscles clench.

"Oh." Was all she could say as a smile spread slowly across her lips.

"Yes 'oh'." Bibi said rolling her eyes. "Go and see what your gorgeous man wants."

Henri went to move forwards but at that same moment Lucas started walking too. With a self-conscious look at all of her work colleagues, friends and rivals, Henri walked quickly towards Lucas but his longer legs and lack of heels meant that they met only about three metres from her friends.

"Hi."

"Hello my dear. I was hoping to take you out tonight." He announced and took hold of her hand, raising it to his lips to kiss it in greeting. "One of my investments has paid off considerably well and in celebration I have made some arrangements for us both."

"Oh, oh wow. Which investment?"

"I shall show you this evening, no doubt you shall have a significant increase to your bank account too." Lucas smiled a shark like smile which spoke only how much it had pleased him to have more money. Henri blinked in shock.

"It must have been a lot of money then huh?"

"Of that there can be no doubt." Lucas smirked then flicked his eyes to Henri's friends. "I see you were planning on spending time with your friends, was it for any specific occasion?"

"Well…" Henri started feeling disappointment well up inside her as she remembered that she already had plans. Bibi cut across her though.

"Oh no, nothing special!" She chirped. "Just drinks with the girls, isn't that right Tori? But we don't mind if Henri goes with you! Do we girls?"

The other models let out varyingly enthusiastic agreements with Bibi. Tori was smirking openly at Henri which made her blush more and Bibi just gave her a happy look which spoke volumes of her friend's thoughts to her and Lucas spending time together.

"In that case then my dear, would you care to join me? There is champagne in the car." Lucas held out his arm to Henri and with another blush Henri took it. They walked off towards the car and Wells held the door open so she could slide in. Once in Lucas settled next to her.

"How was your day?"

"Not as good as yours obviously." She remarked and wiggled so she sat sideways in her seat and looking at him. He adjusted his body so he was facing her too and leaned forwards a little to press a kiss to her lips.

"Nothing about my day has been as wonderful as having you here now, my dear." He offered and Henri could have rolled her eyes at the cliché if it hadn't of been for the warm demanding lips that smothered hers. She moaned a little and pressed into the kiss, delighting in it. They hadn't kissed like this in ages. It wasn't so innocent this time, nor was it brief. Lucas pressed hard against her lips and took a kiss. She only too happily pressed back and wound her arm around his shoulders as she leant forwards.

"Ahem. Wells!" Lucas cleared his throat and called once the kiss had ended. Henri was breathless and her lips felt all tingly and swollen.

"Yes sir?"

"Fifth Avenue and East 106th street please." Lucas called then pressed a button on the arm of his door to raise the divide between them and their driver. Lucas then leaned back, taking steady breaths and drew Henri to lean against him.

"What's there?" Henri asked as she allowed herself to lean into his body. She had to fidget a little because it wasn't comfortable and she felt a little self-conscious. Once she settled with her shoulder under his arm and her head resting on his shoulder she felt a lot more comfortable and looked up at him. His face was only a few inches from hers and she couldn't resist stretching a little to lightly kiss his jaw. He smiled and gave a little groan.

"My resolve is being sorely tested today." He groaned and pressed their lips together again. He ran his hand over the side of her face then used it to tilt her head a little allowing the kiss to go _deeper_. Henri could feel his kiss in her stomach. Her toes clenched. He breathed against her lips as their lips parted for a brief second. She felt herself gasp in a breath then his lips descended again. So did his hand. It slid down her neck then over her collarbone. Then it flitted to the side and slid slowly down the side of her ribcage. She shifted beneath his hand wanting more of that touch, she wasn't sure where, _needing _more of his touch. He slid his hand down further to her waist then gripped and pulled her closer. The front of her body pressed up against the side of his and he twisted around so their chests pressed together. Henri shifted her legs, wanting to move them so she and Lucas could better slide together.

But he pulled away and breathed heavily. His eyes searched over her face she noticed when she eventually peeled her eyes open. They ran over every part of her face then after a few moments searching he locked gazes with her.

"My apologies, my dear, I cannot keep my hands to myself today it seems. You have no idea how much I have desired having you by my side today. I almost came to you when you were at work intending to drag you away for myself. I held back but now…" Lucas shut his eyes again and breathed in deeply. She stared wide eyed waiting for the rest of whatever he was going to say. Her breath was caught in her chest and her heart was thumping madly. "Now I am finding it hard to maintain my control."

"I'm happy you missed me." She whispered and Lucas smiled at her, giving her another kiss. This time it was brief and Henri felt the absence of his lips keenly.

"Missing you is too shallow an explanation. I felt bereft without you, my dear, but now I am complete." He shifted again and leaned back in his chair encouraging her to lie against him again. She happily did so feeling more secure now. She leaned her head on his shoulder and rested one of her hands on his chest, playing with the buttons there.

"So where are we going?"

"To Harlem Meer, there is a little house there with a portkey into Fitchburg Massachusetts into an area the muggle know as Pearl Hill State Park. What they don't know is that under some crafty wizarding wards there is a Quidditch pitch."

"We are going to a Quidditch game?!" Henri asked, bursting up from her seat and looking at Lucas with amazement. He chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed we are. I thought you might be pleased."

"Wow Lucas!"

"I have no doubt the American Wizards do not play such a riveting game as our English players however…"

"It's Quidditch, Lucas! Who cares if they are up to the same level as some of our teams? It's always brilliant to go to Quidditch games." Henri enthused and Lucas laughed in delight at her enthusiasm. She leaned forwards and affectionately kissed him on the lips. "Thank you!"

"You are most welcome."

"This will be great but…but will you enjoy it? Are you even a fan of Quidditch?" She asked with a frown. Sure she had seen Lucius Malfoy attend the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin games and she had seen him attend the world cup but was that because of Draco or because he liked it too?

"You will find, my dear, that I do enjoy Quidditch very much however my father never had the patience to allow me to participate in the Quidditch team during my school years. He deemed it a useless sport which was beneath me. I of course disagreed however as he was my father I was bound to respect his wishes. Naturally when I had Dante I allowed him to pursue his Quidditch dream at school on the understanding that it would look better for him to have a more rounded view of education and therefore succeed me as school governor upon leaving school."

They chatted a while, the whole twenty minutes the journey took. They had needed to take a detour due to traffic along part of Fifth avenue but they still made it in record time.

Henri was grateful that it was a warm day because she didn't have a jacket. Lucas assured her that Fitchburg was warm too however should Henri become cold they would purchase some robes which would no doubt be sold at the Quidditch game i8n one of the stalls.

The portkey took them straight to Fitchburg and they weren't the only ones to catch the six o'clock portkey from Harlem Meer either, there was another Wizarding family. A man with five children who lamented about how his wife thought Quidditch was a waste of time she could spend cooking. His children ranged from late teens down to ten years old. Henri felt uncomfortable with the way the oldest son was looking at her. Lucas seemed to have noticed because he wrapped his arm around her waist and made sure she was right next to him while they waited for the portkey to activate. Once there they left the large family behind them as quickly as they were politely able and made their way up to their seats. Box seats of course, nothing but the best for a Mercury.

The Quidditch game wasn't spectacular and there obviously wasn't as much of a following in America as there was in Britain and Europe. Still, the Fitchburg Finches were soundly defeated by the Jacksonville Jackhammers whose beaters managed to take out all three of their chasers who all had to be replaced during the game which had given the Jackhammers ample chance to score outrageously with their domination of the quaffle. The finches did manage to catch the snitch however it took them most of the game and Henri had been trying to point out the snitch to Lucas since twenty minutes in but neither the man nor either of the seekers had seen it.

They had been next to some Jackhammer fans from Missouri who had boasted about their beaters all the way through the game until Henri had eventually pointed out that they weren't there supporting either teams, they were just there to watch a game because they enjoyed Quidditch. This had led to the fans just chatting about Quidditch and being amazed that Henri had known where the snitch was all the way through the game. One of the women was the sister to the manager of the Jackhammers and mentioned something about a career with the Jackhammers if she was any good on a broom. Henri had politely declined but it got her thinking…she could play Quidditch as a job or at least do something around her hobby! She would have to look into it.

After the game they went out for a late dinner at a wizarding restaurant in Fitchburg. It wasn't the quality of food Lucas was used to but it was convenient.

"Perhaps I could go into quidditch maybe? I mean I don't think I could be an auror here in America, they might look too much into my history. But I could see if a Quidditch team would take me on, I mean I'm definitely better on a broom that they were."

"I quite agree however I was under the impression that Quidditch was a mere hobby for you and that you didn't think it would be a good idea to make a career out of it."

"Mm, yeah. Well I'm just throwing ideas around really."

"I see." Lucas said. "Am I to understand that you are growing more and more discontent with your current career?"

"Yeah. It's been okay and it's kept me busy but I have to say I keep getting uncomfortable wearing all the catwalk clothes and all those photos. I swear there are pictures of me everywhere! And the fittings! Well, since we started this courtship I've become very aware of being decent and proper in public. When I'm stripped down to be fitted for a design I'm hardly decent am I? And some of the things we have to wear…well." Henri stopped there and just pulled a face. Lucas nodded like he understood but his eyes had darkened.

"Stripped…and who pray tell fits you for those clothes? Men or women?" He asked with a low dangerous tone. Henri blinked and frowned for a moment.

"Well both! It depends who the designer has working for them…oh." Lucas' gaze had darkened and he had a frown of displeasure now. Henri finally understood. "None of them touch inappropriately!"

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes I am." Henri said firmly and met Lucas' unsettling gaze. "I swear some of the designers are more likely to feel up their clothes than feel up the models." She tried to reassure him. "And I work with Bibi anyway so compared to her nobody is interested in me and she uses her allure to bring people in and to protect herself. It's alright Lucas."

"I would…prefer…if you started considering alternative employment." He ground out and Henri laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

"I am. But until I find something I don't want to be unemployed."

"You have no need to work."

"I know, but I like to be busy."

"I admit to being jealous and angry at people seeing you unclothed. I do not like it." He admitted and Henri reached over the table to take his hand. He allowed the touch but didn't return it immediately.

"You do not have to like it but until I have something else I will not quit."

"Promise me you shall consider alternatives. Promise me that Henrietta."

"I promise."

* * *

**September 11****th****.**

Henri observed Lucas from her position across the table. He was not looking very well. He was pale and looked a little clammy but he kept frowning too which suggested a headache. She had asked him earlier whether he felt okay but he had waved aside her concern and smiled faintly. He claimed he was fine. That was an answer Henri had often hears before, usually from herself when she was hurt. Now though Henri was definitely concerned. Lucas hadn't touched his food.

"Lucas? Are you sure you feel alright?" She eventually asked after a few moments of watching him attempt to cut his food and raise it to his lips but then put it back onto his plate. He drank some water too and had refused a serving of wine for himself.

He sighed and put his cutlery down.

"Forgive me my dear I'm feeling a tad under the weather. Would you be disappointed if I retired for the evening?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Of course not. Do you want me to bring you anything to help? I could get a pepper up or something." She offered. He shook his head gently then frowned and stilled his head. He rose from his chair and walked around the table. He smoothed his fingers over her cheek and gave her a weak smile.

"Do not concern yourself, my dear. I'm sure I shall feel perfectly fine after some sleep. Good night Henrietta."

"Good night." She watched him walk stiffly from the room. He rubbed the back of his neck and then his forehead. Something was clearly bothering him. She shook her head. It couldn't be that serious though otherwise he would have said…she hoped.

* * *

**AN:  
**Again, thank you to everybody who took the time to review. These last few chapters have been a peep into ordinary, mundane life for them. Slight issue coming up next...by slight I mean highly dangerous, life threatening, pending disaster!

And having said that...you are going to have to wait a couple of days for chapter 21. Sorry for the teaser!


	21. Chapter 21

Metamorphose Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: Hello again! I know I told some of you this chapter would be out sooner than this however I have had some medical problems this last week…fainting is not fun especially when even the doctors can't find a cause for it! Anyway, it all impeded my ability to write. Heck, if I even wanted to go upstairs I was watched and had to crawl it just so I wouldn't hurt myself if I fainted randomly again.**

**Anyway, the next chapter.**

* * *

(Chapter 21)

**September 12****th****.**

Henri gave a great sigh of relief as the lift opened into the hall of her apartment. She had had a long day again. It had started at six and she was only just getting home now at nine o'clock. At least work had picked up for a while but it was fashion lines for a local college's fashion students and Henri had been one of the models chosen to work.

"Welcome home Lady Black."

"Hi Zuza. Merlin it's good to be home." Henri breathed and handed over the light jacket she was wearing to the waiting maid. Zuza took it and took the small shoulder bag too. "Sorry to have kept you working so late."

"It is no problem Lady Black." Zuza said quietly. Henri noticed she was frowning too and looked a little anxious. Maybe it was because she had kept her at the apartment all day without knowing what time Henri would be home to dismiss her.

"Well I'm sorry anyway Zuza. You're dismissed I'll sort myself out don't worry."

"Thank you." Zuza said and turned to leave. She turned back less than a second later. "Um Lady Black?"

"Yes?"

"Um…Lord Mercury has not left his room all day. He refused all food but this evening when I offered it to him he didn't even respond so I left a tray but it has been untouched. I heard him shouting out earlier, he sounded hurt so I…pardon my presumption…I went to check on him but the door is locked. There's a horrible smell coming from the room too, I don't think he is very well at all."

"Oh." Henri frowned. No that didn't sound good. And to lock the door…well that was nothing when Henri had a wand but Lucas had never locked himself away before. He hadn't been well the night before but he had assured Henri it wasn't that bad and Henri had believed him. Now she was a little more worried. "Thanks for telling me Zuza. I'll check on him. Tell the others they are dismissed too would you please?"

"Yes Lady Black."

Henri walked up the stairs and made a quick detour to her room to collect her wand before going to Lucas' room. Zuza was right, the door was locked and there was a strange smell from behind the door. Henri wrinkled her nose, the smell was not pleasant at all and it smelt like…Henri felt her heart beat quicken. She pointed her wand to the door handle.

"Alohamora." She whispered and the lock clicked. She grasped the handle and twisted it pushing the door open.

The sight which met her had her leaping into action.

"Oh Merlin! Lucas!" She gasped and rushed forwards. Lucas was lead on his side on his bed, bare chested and covers pushed down to his waist. He was sweating profusely and the bed was drenched with it. Pooled by his mouth was a large smelling puddle of vomit. Further down the bed it was soaked with urine and from the smell there were also faeces.

Ignoring the smell for now Henri put her hand to Lucas' forehead. His body jerked beneath her hand as if reacting to the touch. He was roasting! He was tremendously hot!

"Oh my god, what do I do?!" She asked. She pulled her hand away but Lucas' whole body started to shake then and more vomit poured from his mouth.

Henri was terrified.

"ZUZA!" She screamed. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Nobody responded to her. Nobody came. She yelled again. "ZUZA! COSMO! JEFF! MARIA! SOMEBODY!"

Nobody came. She had dismissed them. Of course they wouldn't come.

"Oh Merlin…oh god…Lucas. Lucas!" She reached out and shook Lucas' shoulder. He didn't respond, he didn't even open his eyes. He just continued to shake and vomit dribbled out of his mouth. Tears burst over her eyelids and trailed down her cheeks. She felt the panic welling up inside of her.

"Oh god…" She needed help. Lots of help. Medical help! But Lucas was a wizard! He couldn't go to a muggle hospital in case it was a magical illness.

Lucas convulsed again.

Henri flustered by his bedside. What did she do?!

She needed to calm down first. She tried to calm her racing thoughts and think rationally.

First things first. Lucas could choke on the vomit if it wasn't cleared from his throat. Using the same spell she used when he had drowned Henri cast it to clear the vomit. It worked and Lucas' breathing, which she hadn't noticed before, suddenly seemed a lot clearer. Good. Next thing was to clear the stench so she could think about something other than how bad it smelt and how that meant Lucas was so poorly.

Three spells later Henri still had a convulsing Lucas.

Henri had never dealt with a sick person before. She needed help. Who could she call? Ron and Hermione were half way across the world. St Mungo's was in England. Dante was somewhere in Salem but Henri couldn't expend the time to find him! Lucas was ill! She needed wizarding help in the USA! Preferably in New York! The only person she knew in New York was Bibi though! Everybody else she had met lived in different places and the only people close enough was Dante and Aster in Salem but Henri didn't know _where_ in Salem.

Salem.

The Fawley's lived in Salem. One of the sons, Bennett, worked at the school there. He would know a healer!

Henri started dashing around the room trying to find Lucas' contacts book or his phone or even his iPad. She couldn't find any of them and she couldn't risk using magic to summon them. Come on! Come on! Where were they!

Ahah! Henri spotted his mobile phone. She snatched it up and opened up the contacts.

Nobody under the name Fawley.

But Lucas had spoken to Bennett Fawley on the phone only a few days before…well, a couple of weeks before. The phone number must be on his phone! What day had he called? They had just arrived back in New York City after their stay in the Hamptons…the sixteenth of August.

Henri scrolled through the list of contacts and eventually came to a set of seven numbers who had all called Lucas, or who he had phoned, on the third of august. One was Wells, another was the apartment to inform the maids, the other numbers didn't have names attached. What time had Bennett called? It was in the evening, they were eating at a restaurant and…there, that number! Henri got the phone to call and held her breath desperately hoping Bennett would answer.

_Ring ring ring._

Lucas retched again and an acidic smelling liquid poured out of his mouth. He continued convulsing ad gurgling. Henri cleaned the mess and sat on the bed smoothing a hand over Lucas' forehead.

_Ring ring ring._

"It's okay Lucas. I'm getting help. It's okay."

_Ring ring ring._

"_Hello?_"

"Hello?! Bennett?!" Henri blurted quickly.

"Yes, speaking. Who's this?" Henri could have jumped for joy and relief.

"Oh thank Merlin. I'm sorry to call you but it's an emergency. I'm Henrietta Black. Lucas and I bought your mother's house in the Hamptons!"

"Ah yes I remember. How can I help you Miss Black?" Lucas would have corrected the man for getting her title wrong but Lucas wasn't exactly conscious.

"It's Lucas. He's sick. Really, really sick! I need a healer but I don't know how to contact them and I'm not in a wizarding area! Please, you were the only person I could think of who might be able to help!" She begged.

"How sick?" Bennett asked. Henri sucked in a breath and reeled off Lucas' symptoms hoping Bennett would think it was enough of a concern to help her. He had to help her!

"Very high temperature. He's sweating loads. He's been sick all over the bed. He's shaking. He is unconscious. He's…he's really poorly Bennett. Please."

"He's unconscious you said?" Bennett asked then clarified some other points with her because she had rambled her list. "Okay then. Look I'll come over and see what I can do okay? I've got some basic healing skills. Give me the address?"

"120 East End Avenue." Henri rattled off, relief and more panic warring within her.

"Okay. You are lucky I'm in New York already." Bennett muttered. "I'll apparate over in a minute. Look, just try to cool him down a bit. If he has as high a temperature as you are indicating then our first port of call is to cool him down."

Henri hung up the call and tossed the phone carelessly onto the bedside cabinet. She used her wand to cast cooling charms on Lucas and a water charm to soak him down. He shivered immediately and started moaning and groaning. He was frowning and he began to twitch and fidget on the bed. He still did not wake up but he was obviously uncomfortable. He wretched again and more stomach acid poured out of his mouth onto the blankets. Henri spelled it away and fetched a flannel from the bathroom. She wet it and used it to wipe across Lucas' face.

_Beep beep._

The doorbell went off. Henri laid the flannel against Lucas' forehead and dashed through the apartment to see who was at the door. Lucas immediately bucked the flannel away as she made her way around the bed but Henri didn't stop to go back and set it right. She all but flew down the staircase and slammed her hand on the intercom button.

"Hello?"

"_This is Bennett Fawley._"

"Come up!" Henri demanded and quickly blurted out their floor number. She waited anxiously for Bennett to arrive to their apartment. The lift seemed to take forever. Henri shifted from foot to foot in anxiety as she waited.

The doors eventually opened and out stepped Bennett who looked around the atrium and gave a long, low whistle as he took in the interior. Henri could have hexed him but he quickly turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Where is he?"

"Up here." She lead him at a fast pace into the master bedroom. She wasn't sure whether it was a good sign or not that Bennett took one look at Lucas, gasped and rushed over to the bed.

"Good merciful Merlin!" He gasped and drew his wand muttering spell after spell. One spell painted numbers in the air. 41.3 hovered in the air, which had Bennett cursing a long list of expletives then frantically waving his wand again. Henri could only watch in complete hopelessness as Bennett steadily got into a worse and worse panic before finally turning to her with wide open, shocked and scared eyes. Henri felt her fears and anxiety shoot through the roof. Adrenaline shot through her system and her muscles grew tight.

"He needs a real healer, a qualified healer or I don't think he will make it!" Bennett said in a rush and Henri gasped in a breath and ran to the bed.

"What's the matter with him?!"

"I don't know!" Bennett admitted. "But his temperature is too high, much too high! We need to get him cool and we need to get him medicine. He needs a healer immediately!"

"I don't know any healers and I don't know where the hospital is." Henri admitted and started rubbing the cold flannel over Lucas' skin again.

"STOP! Is that cold?! You can't use a freezing cold flannel to cool him off! You'll send him into shock!"

"You said cool him down!" Henri shouted, her terror transforming into anger easily matching Bennetts.

"Yes but…! Never mind! Look, he can't go to the hospital. Muggle or wizarding. If he has an infection then they won't want him there. I'll bring a healer to him, if you can promise to pay?" Bennett offered.

"Pay? Of course I'll pay! Anything. I'll pay anything just get him well."

"Okay. Okay. We have a family doctor. I'll get him. I'm staying at a friend's house at the moment in the Valhalla, North of here. I can apparate there then use his floo to get to Salem and get my healer. Does this place have a fireplace connected to the floo?"

"No it doesn't. Our house in the Hamptons does though." Henri offered and Bennett nodded.

"I can't apparate that far in one go." Bennett muttered. "We need to think of something else."

"I can apparate that far." Henri argued and looked back at Lucas. She grabbed the man by the arm and gripped it tightly. "I'll take Lucas to the house in the Hamptons. You get your healer to meet us there."

"You can't be serious. Nobody can apparate over 100miles in one leap! And to do so with a passenger is stupidity!" Bennett scoffed. "Didn't you learn anything about apparition?!"

Henri gritted her teeth and tried to push back the majority of her temper that had spurred up at Bennett's insults.

"I can side-apparate Lucas to Salem and back again, no problem. Arguing with me about what I can and can't do when you know nothing of my magic is wasting time and putting Lucas' life in danger. Now I'm taking him to the Hamptons and you will get your healer! There is no floo password. Lucas and I will be in the master suite in the house. I trust you remember where it is?"

"I…yes." Bennett whispered, staring wide eyed at Henri.

"Good." Henri said and looked down at Lucas. She slid an arm beneath Lucas' back, his weight like lead squashing her arm. She prepared herself mentally to apparate. Destination, determination and deliberation! The master suite at their beautiful Hamptons home, steely determination and completely resolved to make the jump. Henri took a deep breath and summoned her magic. She spared one last look to Bennett who was still looking flabbergasted. "Bennett?"

"Yes?"

"Please hurry." She said and put all her focus into the apparition.

They disappeared with a pop and Henri closed her eyes to keep her determination as she and Lucas were squeezed through the tiny tube. One hundred miles disappeared in a flash and Henri fell to the floor landing half on and half off the still unconscious Lucas.

"Oofh!" She huffed and quickly heaved herself to her feet. Pointing her wand at the man she levitated him over to the bed, moving the covers out the way as quickly as she could before settling him on the bed. Lucas made no move to wake up, speak or do anything other than moan in his sleep and shake. Henri took a deep breath, tears welling up in her eyes. She ran to grab a flannel from the bathroom. She didn't care what Bennett said, if the most she could do to cool him down was to put a cold flannel on his body then that was what she would do. It was better than doing nothing.

The wait for Bennett and the healer was excruciating.

Lucas kept thrashing around on the bed and muttering. His eyes were rolling beneath his eyelids and his movements were erratic and shaky. When he wasn't thrashing against some unseen foe he was having violent body shakes. Henri could do nothing to help him except wipe her cool flannel over his face, neck and chest.

The roar of the fireplace some thirty minutes later, followed by the thunder of rushing feet, was a welcome relief. Henri stood up and rushed to the door.

"Bennett?!" She called.

"We're coming! How is he?" Bennett appeared from the stairs with an older man only just behind him. The man behind Bennett was probably about sixty years old with wrinkling skin and a thinning head of grey-white hair. He wore mint green robes and carried a large black bag with him.

"He's exactly the same." Henri said and beckoned them into the room. She went straight back over to Lucas and put her hand on his forehead. Still hot. "Lucas, help is here now. You'll be okay."

"Yes that's it Miss. You keep talking to him. Talking helps. Now, I'm very glad you decided to call me. Bennett was not exaggerating the situation I see. Very well then, very well. Let me see what I can do." The man in mint green robes blustered and set his bag down on the bench at the end of the bed. He pulled apart the top of the bag and reached a hand in. Out from the bag he pulled a wand. Then, pointing the wand at the bag, he summoned some parchment, a quill and a temperature suppressant potion. Then he made his way to the head of the bed. "How long has the gentleman been ill?"

"Well, he wasn't feeling very well yesterday so he went to bed at dinner time hoping to sleep it off. He wasn't up this morning before I went to work and when I got back from work at about nine o'clock our maid informed me that he hadn't left his room all day, had eaten nothing and hadn't responded to any of their calls."

"Right then I see. So he started suffering some initial symptoms yesterday. Very well. Do you know what those symptoms were?" The healer asked using a patient gentlemanly tone. Henri was momentarily reminded of Professor Flitwick but also of Albus as the man went about his work. He used the same calm, even and gentle tone as both of the professors. His slight aged look gave him similarities to Albus except he was lacking in a beard and the healer's eyes were brown, not that magnificent twinkling blue that the professor had.

"Um…" Henri tried to think back to Lucas' behaviour last night. "He was…pale and he looked clammy last night, like he had a temperature. I think he had a headache too because he kept frowning a lot. He rubbed his neck and throat a bit too and wouldn't touch his food."

"I see. So a loss in appetite, fever, probably a high enough fever to cause headaches and discomfort in his muscles and joints. Anything else at all?" The healer waved his wand over Lucas for a bit and pressed his own wrinkled palm to Lucas' forehead. Immediately afterwards he retracted his hand, shook it, then cast that same spell that Bennett had cast which had numbers write themselves into the air about Lucas.

"Not that I can remember. I'm sorry. He didn't tell me what was wrong, just insisted he was fine and that he was going to feel better after a sleep."

"Right. And today? What are his symptoms today?"

"Well when I found him he'd been sick. He'd been sick a lot. And…um…he'd…well he'd lost his…" Henri didn't know how to say it she just gestured to the lower part of the bed hoping the healer would understand.

The man nodded sagely and gently teased open Lucas' mouth so he could carefully pour little bits of the temperature suppressant into Lucas' mouth. The man used his other hand to massage Lucas' throat to get him to swallow. Lucas kept choking and spluttering which made Henri tense up and fight her instincts not to start firing off spells.

"I see, he became incontinent. No doubt due to this illness. Anything else?"

"He's had a high temperature and then he started shaking lots. He's been mumbling too and lashing out. He won't wake up. He hasn't even opened his eyes." Henri recounted, her voice crackling a little and more tears welling up in her eyes.

"I see, well shaking and trembling of limbs is due to his extraordinarily high temperature. The mumbling and thrashing around are no doubt a result of his temperature induced nightmares. He is trapped in his dreams because of the severity of his temperature. The good news is that the potion I just administered should bring his temperature down a little bit and therefore eliminate some of the resulting symptoms. We should then be able to see the symptoms which originate from his actual illness. In the meantime I shall do as many tests as I can however I am afraid I need consent of a family member to conduct the tests. What is your relation to him?" The healer asked.

"I'm…we are courting."

"I see, so no relation?" Why did the man even have to ask that?

"No."

"Are there any of his family around that we can contact for permission to carry out medical tests and more specific treatments?"

"Not really. His son is missing. We know he is in Salem but we do not know where and that is the only family he has left." Henri admitted and the healer got a grave look on his face.

"I see. Does anybody have power of attorney for the patient?" He asked meeting Henri's gaze head on and looking so deadly serious. Henri bit her lip.

"No."

"Oh dear." Henri's heart sank through the floor. "In that case then I am afraid I cannot do any more than administer the basic healing which doesn't require permission to carry out. We either need the permission of his son to carry out tests or we need the gentleman to consent. I don't need to tell you, however, that his situation is quite grave and will only get worse with time."

"Oh Merlin." Henri whimpered, her voice crackling and tears obscuring her vision. Lucas was ill. Very, very ill.

"Have you got any family or friends you can call on? Is there any way we can start a search for the patient's son?"

"I can…I can call my friends but they are in Australia and…I don't…I could look for Dante but I don't want to leave Lucas." Henri said and shut her eyes. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and tried to shut out the panic. A hand ran up and down her back soothingly and Henri used the tactile sensation to keep her grounded. Using everything she had used to block out Voldemort when he was in her head she pushed aside her panic and the unhelpful emotions and steeled herself up.

She might not be able to fight the illness because she wasn't trained. But if there was one thing Henri was good at it was finding things. She was very good at finding things!

"I will go to Salem and have a look around. If Dante refuses to come can I get him to sign something to give me authority to make decisions or to just give a general permission to do what has to be done for Lucas?"

"He would need to give permission for every procedure individually however if you can get him to write out a letter giving you power of attorney in his stead then that would be possible."

"Right then. Could you…could you stay with Lucas please? While I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"Do whatever you can to help him! Do anything and everything. I'll be back as soon as I can." Henri turned to leave the room to collect her broomstick. She'd hunt Dante down the way she had last time. Only, the last time, she had been surrounded by her friends.

"Henrietta." Bennett called and Henri turned her head but continued walking. "If you give me a minute I'll contact my family and they can help you."

"Thanks."

"If you call your friends too well, my brother in law works in international portkeys. He might be able to pull some strings and arrange a international portkey for your friends and family."

"Really?!" Henri blurted and spun around on her heel. Bennett nodded. "Please! If he can that would be amazing!"

"Excellent. If I can just use your floo a moment? I'll call him first and see what he can do, then I'll contact the rest of my family. They can meet us in Salem and we will see if we can find Dante."

"Thank you so much Bennett! Get them to bring booms, it will help!" Henri ordered and dashed out of the room intent to find a pair of shoes, since she had removed hers at the apartment, and a jacket. Once that was done she raced down the stairs and found Bennett just pulling his head out of the fireplace. He turned and stood up immediately then paused upon seeing her there.

"Ah good. Okay, so there is an international portkey leaving from Sydney in 2 hours. I wasn't sure where your friends lived in Australia so Sydney seemed like a safe bet. I know that, like here, there are regular portkeys leading to Sydney, Perth, Melbourne and Adelaide so I thought if they could catch one of those then they would be able to get to Sydney on time for the international portkey. I have all the details written down for you here, my brother in law Xavier was kind enough to write them all down for us. Here."

"That's perfect! Thank you." Henri said and scanned the information on the page. It was perfect! If she could tell her friends, and if they could spare her the time, then it would all work out brilliantly!

"I also flooed my brothers and my mother. Mother will come here if that's okay. She will help watch over Lucas while we are out. My brothers have agreed to help search for Dante."

Henri nodded her accent to all of that then ran to the house phone to dial Hermione and Ron as quickly as she could. She was aware that Bennett was watching her, waiting for the moment when they would be leaving.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring…_

"_Hello?_"

"Hermione?" Henri asked.

"Henri! Oh what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you to call today. I'm so glad you did though, my dress has arrived and I had my hair done today to find a style I liked for the wedding. You should see it now it…"

"Hermione!"

"…looks lovely. I'm having a partial up-do but with…"

"Hermione!"

"…some curls hanging down and…"

"HERMIONE!" Henri shouted and at last the line fell silent.

"Yes Henri? What's the matter?!"

"Lucas is sick. Very sick. I need your help."

* * *

**September 13****th****.**

The search in Salem Massachusetts did not go very well. Even with Henri, Bennett, Albin, Crispin, Dulcie, Dulcie's boyfriend, Albin's wife, and the brother in law Xavier, they could not find Dante at all. They had flown over all of the slums that had built up in wizarding Salem, then they had even gone as far as to disillusion themselves and run the same search over muggle Salem.

Nothing.

Their wands just kept pointing North-North West.

Two hours into their search Henri was desperate but they were joined by the whole Weasley troop. Even Hermione was on a broom. Ron was there, Bill, Fleur, George, Ginny, Percy, Arthur. George had even brought his girlfriend, the lovely Mia.

Introductions had been brief, a few toes had been stepped on and Albin Fawley kept giving Henri, Ron and Hermione strange looks. However, they all decided to head North-North-West and with the help of a map Hermione had managed to get a hold of at very short notice they found themselves heading towards Laurence then Methuen and then, finally, Salem in New Hampshire.

"Well mate, if he couldn't stay at one Salem it makes sense he would try the other one huh?" Ron had called out as they passed over the town.

"Yeah but there are loads of Salem's dotted all over the United States." Bennett educated, shouting his piece over the wind as they continued to soar over the town.

"We don't need to look at all of them, just follow the wands yeah?"

"Head due North now!" Hermione called.

Henri couldn't explain the relief she felt at seeing the wand change direction. They flew north a bit then the entire group spread out a little, all casting their own locator spells and following it. After a further half an hour it was Ginny whose wand started to spin.

"GUYS! HERE!" Henri yanked her wand and sped around to Ginny. Her wand was spinning in her palm as she hovered on her broom.

"Brilliant Gin. Alright, it's a ground hunt now! Come on." Henri shouted then angled her broom down vertically.

There were yells from above her for her to slow down or she would kill herself but she kept forcing her beloved Firebolt down and down. The land started getting closer and closer and closer. Just at the last minute Henri jumped her feet up onto the end of the broom, shoved the tail end down and yanked up on the handle. The broom immediately pulled up then came to a halt only a foot from the ground.

Henri swung off her broom and swung it up onto her shoulder. Like rain everybody arrived down on the floor at different times. Hermione was last, taking the flying carefully because she was still not a fan of flying.

"Point me Dante Mercury." Henri announced to the wand and it spun around once before pointing East.

Only five minutes later they came upon a house. A run down house with boarded up windows and broken down fences. Henri didn't care to take in the shadowed garden but thought she was probably grateful for the lack of daylight.

She knocked on the door and waited.

No answer.

So she hammered on the door and kept hammering until there were footsteps. The door swung open and revealed a house pack to the brim with people. There was a sea of people before Henri, spanning as far into the house as she could see and all of them looked tired, dirty and scared.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for Dante Mercury. It's urgent." She announced and glared into the house. "Is he here?"

"Dante? Yes he's here. DANTE!" The person at the door called. The name 'Dante' was passed from person to person like a wave rippling over a beach until Henri heard the voice she was looking for.

"Black! What the hell are you doing?! I told you not to look for us!" Dante shouted irritably as he came forwards to stand at the door with a scowl on his face.

"Lucas is ill and the healer needs your permission to treat him."

"Why can't Father give his own permission? Why can't you, for that matter?" Dante sneered.

Henri gritted her teeth, stepped forward and grabbed him by the front of his night shirt. She was losing her temper.

"Because your father is so sick he is unconscious, you great prick! Now I don't care about your petty arguments with your father or how badly wounded your pride is. This is not about you. This is about him. I will not let him die just because you want to be an insufferable prick. Now, are you coming or not?!"

Dante's face crumpled and Henri could see the look in his eye soften. She frowned not truly understanding what she was seeing.

"Dante? What do they want?" Came a voice from back in the house and the sea of people parted to reveal Aster. Henri immediately saw the walls come up behind Dante's eyes. He took a sharp breath in through his nose and steeled himself up straight.

"It's just Black. Father is sick."

"So?" Aster demanded, her voice sharp and narrow. Henri saw Dante's eyes narrow slightly becoming pinched at the corners.

"So the healer needs my permission to treat him." Dante explained and Henri saw him hold his breath. Henri didn't dare breath either, the look of pain and dread on Dante's face meant what was about to happen was not going to be good.

"Why can't she do it? She's courting the man isn't she? It's all over the paper! What do they need you for? Lucas is pushing you out. He's already found a replacement for your mother, how long before he replaces you as a son? We are the ones who need you! Lulu and I, we are the ones who love you. They don't want you. You're useless to them."

And that was it. Henri's temper soured to inexplicable heights. Her wand was in her hand before she even thought about it and she had snapped off a silencing spell to the advancing woman whose face crumpled in rage.

"Shut up you stupid, foolish, _selfish_ cow! I can't believe I just heard you say that?! How selfish and _evil_ are you?!" Henri shouted and glared at Aster who glared defiantly back. "You have absolutely no right to say those things. They are not true now and they will never be true! We didn't push Dante or you out, you left! You up and left of your own accord and all this time I believed you had left because of pride. Now I know you only did it out of conniving spite, the likes of which I haven't seen since the war against Voldemort!"

"Black! That is enough, don't you dare insult my wife!" Dante spat defensively but Henri rounded on him and pointed her wand at his neck.

"I had thought that you had grown out of that stupid little brat that you were at Hogwarts. I thought I saw the change in you the moment you screamed and tried to help Crabbe out of the room of requirement, when you would have done _anything_ to save your friend! Now I see you are back to being the type of man who would condemn others to death purely for spite."

Dante had paled considerably and his mouth fell open. Henri felt some vindictive pride surge through her at having done that but quickly focused her mind back to the task at hand.

"Are you that man Dante?" Dante shook his head and made a negative sound looking utterly distressed. Henri nodded. "Excellent. Now you have two choices because while I am alive I will not allow you to make the third choice. You can choose to come with me back to your father and give permission to the healer to treat him, or you can write me a note giving me permission to make the decision for you."

Dante went to look over his shoulder to Aster but Henri jabbed her wand a little harder at his throat and he kept his attention on her.

"You have to the count of three to choose Dante. One. Two."

"I'll come." Henri breathed a sigh of relief and pulled back her wand. Dante took in a great heaving breath. "But once it's done I want to come straight back here immediately, do you understand Black?!"

Henri paused and shut her eyes. She felt a huge amount of grief and anger at Dante's words. When she opened her eyes she noticed Aster's hand was on Dante's wrist and was squeezing to the point of pain. She looked up and met Aster's eyes feeling as if she was staring into the eyes of Bellatrix LeStrange for the amount of hatred and madness in them.

"Yes, Dante, I understand." Henri stepped back and held her hand out to Dante. "Come on then, I'll apparate us."

Dante stepped forward and reached out for Henri's hand. Crispin, Albin and Xavier all jumped forwards and yanked Henri around by the wrist.

"You can't be serious! To apparate back to the Hamptons from here it suicide! You'll kill the both of you."

"Apparation that far is not possible, even for the most skilled of wizards!"

"You can't apparate it!"

"You might not be able to do it, but I can!" Henri said impatiently. As she grabbed Dante's arm she turned to her friends. "I'll see you there soon."

The Weasley's nodded, Bennett looked resigned and the others just looked horrified. Henri held Dante's arm tightly and apparated.

* * *

**Authors Note 2: So here we get to see a little of Henri's thought processes as she's trying to figure out what to do. We also get to see that there is something happening with Dante and Aster though we don't get the full reasons until later. I hope you enjoyed the update. Thanks again to all of you who took the time to review the last chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22

Metamorphose Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And thank you to all of you well-wishers too. The fainting has continued but I've been narrowing down the potential causes. The Doctor thinks it's my heart but I think I disproved that by attending a high intensity interval training class and feeling fine. It will get sorted and in the meantime, because work will not let me back until the fainting has stopped, you guys get a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Chapter 22)

**September 13****th****.**

The tests had all been carried out and they were just awaiting the results. Henri sat vigil at Lucas' side, wiping his forehead, holding his hand, talking to him and cleaning up after him when he vomited.

Dante had been good, he had given all the permissions he had needed to give straight away and had then demanded to return home. The healer had said he might need more permission later which had Dante writing out a passage on a piece of paper, smear blood underneath the writing and hand it over to Henri to sign and put her own blood on the page. He had handed over the responsibility to Henri. Then he demanded to be returned home. Bennett offered the use of the floo to Salem Massachusetts but Dante had demanded that Henri return him to where she took him from. Henri had obliged silently. She apparated Dante without another word and she would have left him on the doorstep without saying anything except he turned to her and said something that further cemented her idea that Aster was behind most of the problems.

"_Look after him?" Dante had implored_

"_Why do you even care?" Henri asked._

"_He's my father. Of course I care."_

"_But you didn't want to come with me. You don't want to see him. You don't want to contact him. I don't understand."_

"_He is your responsibility now. I have my own family to take care of." Came the most ridiculous argument Henri had ever heard._

"_Dante! We are all family! Lucas is your father, Aster is your wife and Lulu is your adopted child who I rescued from the Dragon! I am the odd one out here and yet here I am, taking care of a family that aren't my own."_

"_Ahem yes well…" Dante croaked. "Maybe I have my own troubles at the moment and I can't add the troubles of my father onto them. I need to concentrate solely on my family now and I don't need to be distracted, bullied or nagged by my father."_

"_Just because you want to concentrate on your family doesn't mean you have to abandon your old one. He was really hurt when all you sent him before was a letter. He misses you Dante. He does. He might not say it but he misses you. And when you didn't even want to see him, not even for a few hours after months of no contact…that really hurt him. What would a floo call or even a phone call hurt?"_

"_I can't. I can't and I won't." Dante said through gritted teeth and he turned his back on Henri. "Good bye Henri. Don't come and find me again."_

_Henri sighed and rubbed her head where a headache was forming. She didn't understand. "Alright then. Goodbye Dante. Just know you are always welcome. When you can and when you want to, we will not turn you away."_

"_I won't. Goodbye."_

_He opened the door to the run down house and went inside. Henri waited a few moments before she apparated back to Lucas._

Lucas moaned and twisted his head to the side. His breath caught in his throat and then he chocked. Henri quickly knelt up on the bed, pushed her hands under his shoulders and rolled him as best she could onto his side. A river of vomit trickled out of his mouth and onto the bed. Henri banished it then knelt up on the bed so her knees were in the way of Lucas rolling back onto his back.

"Ah more vomiting I see." The healer said as he wandered back into the room.

"Yeah. I think he might have vomited up the potion too."

"Ah yes probably." He said and crossed to the bed side. He ran his wand over Lucas a few times and then wrote down the results. "Well, there is some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"

"I don't care." Henri said tiredly. All of her friends and family were in bed, having stayed awake with her all the way through the night and into late morning. Henri couldn't bring herself to leave Lucas. Not yet.

"Very well then. I have discovered what ails him. Meningitis."

"Meningitis? Is that serious?"

"Oh yes very serious! Luckily we have caught it quickly enough that it hasn't had time to develop into something even more fatal. He has no signs of blood poisoning although until he wakes up we shall not know if he has suffered any brain damage. I suspect he hasn't, most cases of Meningitis in wizards does not end in brain damage as out magic forms another higher level of defence which muggles don't have. I cannot be one hundred per cent sure however I am fairly certain that once we have taken care of the bacterial infection he shall be right as rain again."

"Okay, so what is his treatment?"

"Potions!" The healer said gleefully and gave Henri a smirk. To keep themselves awake at one point they had talked about various subjects and one of them was how terrible Henri was with potions.

"Of course." She said wryly.

"The vomiting is a little distressing as most of what we give him shall probably come back up however at least some of what he has shall remain in his system and battle against the illness. With more doses he should slowly get better as he will be able to keep more of the potion inside of him therefore having more things fighting against the meningitis."

"When does it start then?"

"Oh I have a colleague fetching a supply of the potion from Salem hospital right now. I shall go down to the floo in a couple of minutes to see if he has them ready. Then we shall start him on the treatment immediately." The healer said then gave Henri a frown. "Due to it being Meningitis I feel it very important to enquire as to whether you had your vaccination against the disease. If not I have a potion to give you to prevent you catching the disease now and then in a few weeks I would like to give you the vaccination. This shall also be necessary for everybody else in this house and also, I believe, you had staff at the apartment you stayed at before arriving here? They should be made aware of the Meningitis."

"I'll phone through to Zuza and the other staff in a minute. I don't know if I had a vaccination or not."

"Well then, when my colleague gets back to me with the potions I shall provide you with the immediate preventative potion and, if it is alright with you, then I shall arrange a date in three weeks' time when I shall give you the vaccination."

A few moments were spent sorting out vaccinations and making a list of who Henri needed to contact about the meningitis. She made a short list which included letting the staff at their New York apartment know about the meningitis, contacting her work, contacting everyone on Lucas' daily planner to cancel his meetings and make them aware of his illness, contacted those he had been in contact with the last few days to warn them, and also contact Dante again to make sure he was aware.

Then Henri was left alone once again with the sleeping Lucas. She felt only a little better for knowing what was wrong with him. It wasn't much but it was something. He still looked very ill though.

* * *

**September 15****th****.**

Henri yawned and ran a hand through her wet hair. She had taken an early shower to help her to stay awake. She was very tired but she didn't want to risk falling into a good sleep in case Lucas needed her again.

Over the last two days alone he had suffered the most horrendous nightmares and it had taken Henri, Hermione, Ron and the healer to subdue him in his feverish state. He had flailed around, snarled out curses and screamed out his agony. He was trapped within his subconscious reliving fever distorted memories of the worst things he had experienced. The screamed out 'no My Lord, please' and 'DANTE' had everybody heartbroken. The 'Avada Kevada' had scared everybody.

They had also nearly caused a mini war in Lucas' bedroom.

When the screaming had started everybody had come running, everybody including the Fawley's. They had all drawn their wands and started ranting over how Lucas was a death eater and that they were going to have him arrested. They would have carried out their words, taking Henri with them too, except they hadn't counted on the Weasley's and Henri turning their wands on them. The explanation that followed included elucidating to Henri and Lucas' past identities. They had been in a state of disbelief afterwards and Henri wasn't sure their shocked and amazed looks were much better than their angry, 'being the good guy' looks. In the end though they agreed to keep the secret, were bound by oath and were subjected to the same secrecy spell that Henri and the others had taken so they couldn't accidentally call Henri or Lucas by their old names.

Now they were over the brief bit of excitement Henri was back to standing vigil over Lucas. He had shown no signs of improvement. According to the healer though the dreams were a sign of his temperature decreasing as if the temperature was too high then Lucas would be still and quiet. The fact that he was calling out in his sleep meant the temperature was lower, still high but lower than before.

"Hey." Henri croaked and she knelt on the bed with one leg, letting her other leg drop over the side. "How are you feeling? You are probably sick and tired of hearing my voice by now but until you wake up and can talk back to tell me you are just going to have to put up with it..."

* * *

**16****th**** September.**

"...Henrietta...Henrietta...Henri..."

The voice was low and croaked, barely there in fact. It broke through the exhausted haze Henri had found herself in and it slowly brought her back to the real world.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but it was dark outside so it had to be late. The chair was so comfortable though and she hadn't slept properly in days. She had just taken one very slow blink and that must have been it.

"Henri..."

Henri frowned and blinked. Where had that...?

Blue eyes staring right at her.

"Lucas!" She gasped and, tiredness forgotten, she launched herself up from her chair and ran the couple of paces to the bed.

A very tired and sick looking Lucas attempted a smile from the bed. He was still sweating, still clammy and pale. There were large black bags under his eyes. He cheeks were sunken in a little and his lips were parched. His beautiful blue eyes, Henri couldn't remember seeing anything she had missed so much as his eyes. They were surrounded by a sea of glassy pink from where he had been so ill but they were still that brilliant blue. Henri reached out her hand and touched Lucas' forehead. She didn't have a great deal of skill at checking temperatures but she thought it felt like it had come down. She snatched her wand from her pocket and quickly muttered out the spell that would allow her to check Lucas' body temperature. She had learned it after a few days of watching the healer perform it and now had it down to pat.

39.9 hovered in the air. Not a great temperature but a damn sight better than the 40 odd numbers that it had been most of the last couple of days.

"Henri..."

"You have no idea how happy I am that you've finally woken up. You've been dead to the world for days." Henri blurted then winced at the word 'dead'. Lucas winced too then tried to shift on the bed as if to sit upright. No sooner had he lifted his head though he groaned, shut his eyes and lowered it again. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm feeling a little under the weather I'm afraid." Lucas muttered. A full sentence. Also a lie but that made Henri smile anyway.

"Can I get you something? I should get the healer."

Lucas carefully and slowly moved his head in a 'no' then moaned again. "I don't want anything. Why is there a healer?"

"You have been really ill Lucas." Those eyes opened and looked at her in question. Henri could see the pain and sickness in those eyes, and confusion. Henri took a big breath. "You've had meningitis. At one point I thought you were going to die. You've..."

"Ah I see our patient has woken up! At long last I must say." The healer said loudly with amusement and relief etched into every syllable. He made his way over to the bed and started waving his wand around performing various spells. Lucas' eyes narrowed immediately and Henri could see the discontentment on his face.

"Lucas, this is Healer Abrams. He has been treating you for the last couple of days. Healer, this is Lucas Mercury."

"Good evening." Lucas said quietly, reluctantly. The healer just smiled.

"Yes, yes and what a good evening! I was just about to retire home and I thought I'd do just one more check on you when low and behold I find you awake. Good, very good. Now, what has Henri told you about your illness?"

"Apparently I have meningitis?" Lucas asked and it was somewhere between a statement and a question.

"Yes exactly! Now before I go into what that is I have some questions for you..."

"Healer I would very much like to go back to sleep if you don't mind." Lucas drawled, frowning in consternation.

"Yes I bet you do. You've got to answer m questions first though before I let you sleep. I need to work out whether you suffered any brain damage due to the illness. Now..."

Henri just waited while the healer rattled off questions to Lucas and made notes with whatever answers he gave. She would have pulled back away from the bed except when she went to she found Lucas' hand wrapped around hers and he gave her a look. She didn't move again, instead she clasped his hand in both of hers and slumped a little. The relief was brilliant but it only served to make her more aware of how tired she actually was.

"Right well everything seems to be in order. I believe you have come through the worst of it now sir. We shall still continue with the potion regime for the next week; one potion thrice daily. That way we can ensure the infection is completely clear of your system. Sleep will help you a great deal as will water! One of the key ingredients to human survival – water! Drink as much as you can, I will also leave some hydration potions here with you. You can take those up to two times daily but I do prefer that you drink water. No food till the fever is completely down or until I say so. I shall be back to check on you tomorrow morning. Before I go however..."

The healer began to dig around in his robes and eventually pulled out a small vial. He held it out to Henri.

"For you, Henri. It shall help with the tiredness. I suggest you take it when you are sitting down however, its effects immediately upon taking it can cause quite a bit of disorientation and even a complete and utter lack of balance." The healer got a secretive grin on his face then and gestured to the bed. "Here, sit on the bed here next to Lord Mercury. That's right."

Henri frowned down at the potion and then looked up at the healer.

"I'll just take it later when Lucas is asleep."

The healer clicked his tongue impatiently. "Nonsense. You will take it now. Healer's orders. Ah Miss Ginny!" The healer greeted as Ginny walked through the door. "Our patient has woken up, would you please inform Molly that Henri will need some company watching over Lord Mercury. I am afraid I do not remember who was going to take up the night time watch with her tonight."

Night time watch? Nobody had joined Henri for the night time watch in the last few days! What was going on?

Ginny seemed to know though because she turned and left quickly. The healer immediately turned back to Henri.

"Drink up Henri. Now Lord Mercury, this is your final potion of the day. I shall leave you both for the evening once I know you have taken your medicine."

Lucas gave the healer an unimpressed look, probably because his jovial tone irritated Lucas. However he reached out and took the potion the healer handed to him, uncorked it and downed it. Henri sighed and uncorked her potion. She took a deep breath, held it, and then downed the potion. Immediately, as the healer had warned, disorientation swept over her and she remembered that she should have sat down.

"Oh dear." The healer said and rushed around the bed to catch Henri who had fallen forwards. "Allow me to assist you, Henri. Up, come on, up onto the bed while you wait for the dizziness to pass."

It wasn't dizziness per say. She felt faint. Like her body was separated from her consciousness. Her limbs felt heavy like she wasn't connected to them. Her head spun and she kept blinking in the hopes that the blurriness to her eyes would disappear. It was only when it became harder and harder to open her eyes after each blink that she realised what the healer had done.

"Arsehole..." She murmured.

"Yes well I told you it would help with your tiredness. Now there's no point in fighting it Henri, you need the sleep and the sleeping potion guarantees you get as much as your body needs. Molly and Constance are going to take the night watch today so you can rest. Goodnight Henri."

Henri sighed and felt her eyes finally drift completely shut. She was tired...so tired...

* * *

**September 17****th****.**

Henri felt really groggy when she woke up but her stomach was clenching in protest and was making more sleep very uncomfortable. The glorious smells reaching her nose weren't helping with the stomach cramps.

She was hungry.

She opened her eyes and had to blink for a bit until the blanket of sleep finally left. Once her vision cleared Henri could see Lucas lead next to her. He was sleeping on his back and he seemed to be a more restful sleep this time. His face was relaxed and his breathing was even, normal and unlaboured. Henri rose up on her elbow to look at him more. He was still a little sweaty and still very pale but he was looking better. He was getting better. She reached out and lightly pressed her hand to his forehead. Still warm but cooler.

She rose up a little more and began looking around for her wand. She was still in her clothes...why? And for that matter why was she in bed?

"You awake then mate?" Henri blinked around and noticed Ron sitting on the chair by the far wall, a book in his hand. Henri would bet it was a Quidditch book or a sports book.

"Yeah. How long have I been asleep for?"

"Ah about sixteen hours. That potion really knocked you for six." Ron grinned. Henri frowned. Oh yes, sneaky healer and his bloody sleeping potion.

"He tricked me."

"Yup. But I'm guessing you feel a bit less tired now huh?" Henri didn't think Ron had any right to be that smug or cheeky. She rolled her eyes at him and swivelled around in the bed.

"I smelt food?" She queried and stood up, stretching her body as she did so. She needed to changer her clothes.

"Yeah. Mum's cooking up a huge lunch. We're having bacon, sausages, hash browns, eggs, tomatoes..." Ron continued listing everything else he had seen arrive at the house that they were probably going to eat for lunch. He said that because Molly and Constance did the night watch they had then caught a few hours of sleep and Molly felt in order to get them through the day they needed a very substantial meal; hence the fried lunch which was essentially a very large cooked breakfast.

"Right okay." Henri looked back at Lucas who was still sleeping. Had he woken up last night or had she imagined it? No, ne he had definitely woken up. "Did he wake up again in the night? When I was sleeping I mean?"

"Yeah, once or twice. He didn't say or do anything. He just opened his eyes, looked around a bit. Mum fed him some water. Then apparently he just looked over to you and went straight back to sleep again. Dunno when he'll wake up next but he hasn't had his morning potion yet."

"Okay. I..." Henri thought for a moment then shook her head. "Could you watch him while I have a shower then I'll take over?"

"Of course mate."

Henri showered quickly and dressed in a comfortable pair of cotton trousers with a strappy top in the hopes of keeping cool while she looked after Lucas. It was such a hot day! When she arrived back at the master suite she let Ron leave so she could take over. Ron put down his book and got up from his chair. He clicked his back then ambled out of the door. Henri sighed. She rounded the bed and when she reached Lucas' side of the bed she gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas? Lucas can you wake up a moment? Lucas?" She called and Lucas stirred. She shook a little harder, still keeping it gentle but enough of a judder to hopefully rouse him to consciousness. If he'd been awake in the night at different intervals then chances were he would be able to wake up again now, even if it was only long enough to take his potion. "Lucas? Could you wake up? Just for a bit. You need to take your potion. Lucas."

"Mm. Henri..." Lucas muttered lips barely moving. His eyes fluttered open enough so that Henri could see a flash of blue then his eyes shut again. Straight afterwards he managed to open his eyes more and saw her. His lips twitched as if attempting a smile and Henri, for some inexplicable reason, felt her heart soar.

"Hi Lucas." She whispered and moved her hand from his shoulder to his cheek. She smoothed over the hot skin and Lucas turned his head into her hand.

"Good morning." It was barely more than a mumble but it was enough. Henri grinned down at him.

"Good morning. You need to take your potion then you can sleep more. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Thirsty. Tired." Lucas listed and Henri nodded.

"Okay. Do you think you can sit up so you can have a drink?" Lucas nodded and Henri slid her arms behind his shoulders to help him sit up. He helped as well but it was a slow procedure. He kept wincing, his head probably pounding because of his temperature and dehydration.

Once he was sat up Henri turned to the side table where there was a jug of water and two potions. She cast a quick charm to freshen and cool the water before pouring it out into a small glass.

"Would you like the hydration potion as well?" Henri asked and pointed to the small dark blue potion bottle.

"Please." Lucas said and Henri nodded. She uncorked it and held it out to him. With a shaking hand he took the bottle, raised it to his lips and downed it. He gagged and then coughed. Henri got ready in case he was sick but he wasn't, he hadn't been sick in a few days thankfully. He handed the bottle back to her and she reached out to give him the potion to help him fight the meningitis. He took that one too with a wince and a shudder. She then fed him some of the water. He took it gratefully and when he was finished drinking what he could he relaxed his head back against the headboard and sighed.

"You have my deepest apologies and sincerest gratitude for nursing me, my dear." He whispered quietly. Henri smiled at him and sat on the bed by his hips so she could see him without looking down on him.

"I don't mind Lucas, you don't need to apologise. To be honest I was just glad I could do something to help you. It was a different kind of fighting to the fighting I usually do."

"I don't think this was what either of us had in mind when I asked to court you."

"No. I'll give you that one." Henri laughed and shook her head. "Well the point of courting is to get to know each other better though huh? I now know when you are ill, even when you are seriously ill, you will say you're feeling a 'little under the weather', and you've learned that I am happy to take care of you. That's something hm?"

"Yes. Yes, my dear, I suppose it is. I also seem to recall hearing some stories? My memory of it is a little blurry but I am almost certain when I was asleep I could hear you telling tales of Hogwarts. Was that a reality or just a happy hallucination?"

Henri felt her cheeks heat up and gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, I did."

"My memory of them is rather blurred, my dear. No doubt I shall be restricted to bed rest for a while, that is the way of healers, so perhaps you could regale me with your accounts again when my health has improved enough for me to remember properly?"

"If you want me too."

"I shall always want you, my dear." Lucas sighed then shut his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"I'll help you lie down so you can go back to sleep." She said and moved to do just that.

* * *

Authors Note 2: Thank goodness Lucas is on the mend! We also learned a bit about the Fawley's reactions to who Henri and Lucas really were. It was 'off screen' so to speak because as I am writing this I am focusing only on the things that Henri sees etc. She is so focused on Lucas at the moment, and his health, that everything else comes secondary and the issues the Fawley's had were unimportant in comparison. And really, what did she have to worry about? Her, her friends and fellow Order members against some American civilian Wizards…what were the odds of the Fawleys winning anything?

Next chapter could be out tomorrow but failing that it will be out on Tuesday.


	23. Chapter 23

Metamorphose Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attack causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter!  
**

**This chapter is rather small, only 10 pages long, but you could say it is the calm after the storm...I think I've got that saying wrong somewhere. **

* * *

(Chapter 23)

**September 19****th****.**

Lucas was improving in leaps and bounds. Henri couldn't resist looking over to him yet again. He saw her looking and smiled. She felt a bit silly and her cheeks warmed up a little, but she was just happy he was feeling better and she couldn't stop looking at him and reminding herself of that.

"Right then, two-nil to the youngsters!" Ron declared happily and Henri turned her attention back to the task at hand. They were having a friendly team duel. Ron, Hermione, Henri, Ginny and George, verses Bill, Fleur, Percy, Albin and Crispin. So far the younger ones were winning. Ron gave the other team a cheeky look. "Best out of five?"

"You're on!" Albin declared and so they all got ready again.

Five minutes later all of the opposing team were stunned except Crispin who was being held at wand point by both Henri and Ginny. Ginny was giving the man a very cheeky grin and kept twisting her wand around and around where it pressed into his neck. He was playfully scowling at her but Henri couldn't help but laugh at them. They had been flirting with each other quite a bit over the last few days. Even she had noticed, which with her track record meant their flirting had to have been completely obvious. They had been tossing compliments and playful insults for ages, finding reasons to stand or sit near to each other, touch each other even if it was just as casual as brushing past. They were flirting and they were both interested.

"And our team wins again!"

"We need a team name!" George yelled! "How about the Crippling Quintet?!"

"We don't need a name George, don't be daft." Hermione countered.

"You're right, Hermione...how about the Fantastic Five?"

"George!" Hermione laughed. "We don't need a name. Now help me."

"Aww can't we just leave them stunned? They make such pretty lawn ornaments!" George bemoaned but helped Hermione counter the stunners on Bill, Fleur, Percy and Albin.

"How about a one on one duel?" Albin offered. "Like a tournament?"

Ron, Hermione and Henri all shared a look which Ginny and George joined in on after a few moments. Ron eventually broke the look first groaning and giving his wand en experimental shake as if to clear the cobwebs from it. Hermione shrugged. Henri smiled, it would be fun if nothing else. George quickly threw his hands in the air and backed away.

"Count me out of it! I'm no coward but even I know a lost cause when I see one." He turned and jogged over to his girlfriend, greeting her with a tug on her hair as he ducked around the other side of her body to give her a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll play!" Ginny said and everybody, besides Fleur, agreed to it.

"Would you like somebody to keep score, my dear?" Henri turned at the voice and smiled over to Lucas who was watching with amusement.

"If you don't mind Lucas that would be great."

"Ooh! I'll run the betting pool." George announced and grabbed a sheet of paper form the notepad Lucas had just summoned.

"George Weasley!"

"Ow Mum! What?! It's just a bit of fun! Come and place your bets."

Ten minutes later the first duel took place. Ginny verses Percy. Percy did quite well but still lost. The next pair was Albin verses Ron who apologised before the match and took the eldest Fawley down in under two minutes. Next was Hermione verses Bill. Bill might have had more stamina and quicker reflexes but Hermione had a huge arson of spells at her disposal. Next was Henri verses Crispin who whinged at being put against Henri because he was going to lose and then he lost in under two minutes as well.

The next round was Ginny verses Ron and Hermione verses Henri. Ron got hit with Ginny's famous bogey bat hex but Ron still took his sister down with some light-footed auror manoeuvres and a well-placed expelliarmus and stunner combo. Henri had always found Hermione a difficult one to fight. She knew a lot of spells and could rattle them off quickly and perfectly. Henri used her stamina to duck, dodge and throw up shields. Her one advantage over Hermione though had always been her sheer amount of power. She held the shields up and dived around beneath them, taking them down at random intervals to barrage Hermione with her own high powered spells. Flicks here, tiny annoying spells followed by larger more dangerous ones. She threw out levitation spells and tripping jinxes on the off chance they caught Hermione and then aimed stunners and disarming spells behind those. In the end Henri cast a patronus charm right at Hermione and as Prongs leapt from Henri's wand Henri cast a body binding hex which sent Hermione to the floor as stiff as a board and without her wand.

Hermione and Ginny had a match next, as the losers to find out their ranking. Ginny, of course, succumbed to Hermione's superior spell skills. Finally it was Ron and Henri facing off.

"Jeez mate, can't we just call it even?"

"Nope!"

"Alright you two, another quick reminder. First to disarm wins, the rules on which spells you can use still apply and if the match lasts longer than fifteen minutes we will pause for a break." Hermione reminded them and set the timer. "Ready? Begin!"

They began circling each other, using a variety of footwork to influence the other. Sudden sidesteps or a slow backwards step. A lunge forwards to threaten the other into attacking first then a retreat and a counter footstep. Round they went for a few seconds then the occasional spell launched between them. The teasing and taunting of spells didn't last long, both of them too impatient to get on with the real duel. Ron lost his patience first though, as always, and began his outright attack.

Henri laughed and yelled as she rolled and dodged. She threw up the occasional shield when she had to pause her dodge to take advantage of an opening and needed the shield to protect her just in case. On and on they fired spells at each other and dodged. Henri knew that they were pretty evenly matched. Ron's had always been behind her at auror training but it wasn't a huge margin. Now they were both reasonably out of practise at duelling although Ron claimed to have duelled with Hermione and Henri knew that she had duelled with Lucas a handful of times.

Duelled with Lucas...Henri smirked and quickly changed her tactic.

She got in close to Ron, fighting right next to him only a few feet away. It was a terrible position to be in when duelling but Henri had a plan and to carry that out she needed to be close to Ron first. She deflected and dodged as best she could at close range until she heard the spell she was waiting for.

"Expelliarmus!"

Henri let the spell hit her and take her wand.

"Bloody hell! I won!" And there was the opening she wanted. With a quick kick, a punch and a twist Henri had Ron on the floor, with his wand in her hand and standing triumphantly over him. He scowled up at her. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"You're disarmed aren't you?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah but I disarmed you first!"

"Ah but what you didn't count on Ron is that I'm not disarmed as long as I have my limbs!" She said smugly and allowed Ron to climb to his feet.

"That isn't in the rules."

"I believe Ronald," Lucas stated, "that the rules we agreed upon only stated to disarm your opponent. Since Henrietta is not unarmed even when not handling her wand I do believe she wins."

"That is clearly unfair! Hermione?" Ron asked with begging eyes.

"It's an unanticipated interpretation of the rules, sure, but a very clever one." She said reluctantly. Ron groaned and Henri decided to take some pity on him.

"How about we call it a draw?"

"A draw you said. Fine. I'll draw with you." Ron conceded and held his hand out for Henri to shake. Henri shook it and laughed but when Ron used the hand shake to yank her close, grab her and throw her over his shoulder she yelled.

"Oi! Put me down!"

"No way! I think we need to cool off your smug attitude!" Ron said and started running with her in his hold. Henri screamed knowing where this was going.

"Don't you dare! I'll hex you when I get my wand back you great lummox! Don't you dare put me in the pool!"

"Not so armed now are you!" Ron laughed and the next thing Henri felt was him trying to throw her. She grabbed at him which didn't stop her movement but it made him fall with her.

Cool water surrounded her and stole her breath. Ron's body pushed her under a bit more and then they both fought to let go of each other and swim up to the surface. Henri gasped in a breath then splashed Ron next to her.

"You prat!"

"Oi!" He laughed as he splashed back and tried to wipe his face.

"Couldn't lose gracefully eh Ron?" She laughed and splashed him again, sweeping her hair from her face.

"It was a draw thank you very much!"

She just laughed at him and splashed him a bit more.

"CANNON BALL! WOOOO!"

"GEORGE!" Ron yelled and twisted away from the direction of the voice. Henri had a brief look then twisted away too not a moment too late as George's body hit the water sending a huge splash over them.

"Since we drew and all, how about a little help against my brother?" Ron offered and Henri shrugged and swam over to George. The minute he surfaced the both splashed him making him choke and splutter on the water and a laugh.

"Truce! Truce! I surrender!" He spluttered.

"Water fight!" Henri, George and Ron all yelled out then as they were squirted with water from the wands of Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Albin, Crispin and George's girlfriend Mia who all stood around the edge of the pool.

"A-Accio wand!" Henri called hoping her wandless magic would work enough to allow that spell. Thankfully it did and Henri caught her wand as it came flying towards her. She summoned Ron's wand and then the fight was on.

"You, my dear, look like a drowned rat." Lucas pointed out as Henri came trudging back across the lawn to where the deck chairs and picnic table was.

"So I'm a rat now?"

"Perhaps rat is inappropriate, I apologise. You look like a drowned young woman. Come here." Lucas pulled his wand and with some non-verbal spells he had Henri dry.

"Thanks." She said and slumped into the chair next to him. She flicked her hair back behind her shoulder, it was getting really long and was in serious need of a cut, then looked back at Lucas. He was still looking pale. "How are you feeling?"

"I am much better, thank you my dear."

"Good. You look tired though."

"I am." Lucas offered and gave her a soft smile. "However I am loath to return to bed."

"Why?"

"Seven days in bed is more than enough to make one sick of it."

"Yeah but Lucas you've been really ill. If you're tired you should sleep so you don't get ill again." She fussed and Lucas smiled at her again but shook his head.

"I shall sleep later. You have my word. Right now, however, I wish to be awake in your presence."

* * *

**September 19****th**** – evening.**

"Hermione, I wish you very happy returns for your birthday. I do hope you like my gift but I am afraid..." Lucas began but Hermione rushed to interrupt him.

"Oh I love it! It's stunning! But you really didn't have to..."

"On the contrary my dear, I wished to purchase it for you. I am reassured to know you will treasure it."

"Oh I will." She assured him then rose to give him a very brief hug which he allowed awkwardly. He still wasn't used to most affectionate touches but he was getting there, Henri thought. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome. I'm afraid that I feel I must retire. If you will pardon my rudeness for leaving the festivities."

"Of course. Good night Lucas. See you in the morning."

Everybody else in the room wished Lucas a good night and he gentlemanly nodded and thanked them as he made his way out of the room.

"'Mione, I'll be back in a bit." Henri said to her friend and made to follow Lucas. She caught up with him in the hallway.

"There is no need for you to follow me to bed, my dear. I can manage by myself."

"I know...I just..." Henri didn't know what she was going to say really and trailed off. Lucas sighed with weariness and put his hand on her cheek. He guided her face upwards and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You have my gratitude, my dear. However I assure you I am perfectly fine. Good night, Henrietta." He said and slowly began to climb the stairs. Henri watched him go but felt her heart clench.

"Lucas?"

"Yes my dear?" He asked as he turned a little on the stairs. His beautiful blue eyes glinted at her in the dim light. She smiled at him, she loved his eyes.

"Sleep well."

"Pleasant dreams to you as well." He smiled that warm smile and Henri felt her heart melt again. She loved that smile. She loved that he was well enough to smile like that again. She loved that he...that he was him.

She loved him.

"Oh..." She whispered and swallowed. That was a big thought...a huge thought. That was almost as big as her realisation that she liked him and wanted to court him. It was huge...but it was so filled with truth it was undeniable.

She loved him.

Henri loved Lucas.

Lucas walked up the rest of the stairs and reached the top just about to disappear from view. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to run after him and tell him. But he was tired...

She'd tell him later, when he was better.

When the situation was a better one.

She loved him.

* * *

**22****nd**** September.**

Henri sighed sadly as her friends said goodbye. It was only for two and a half weeks and then Henri would go to Australia for Hermione and Ron's wedding. But it was still sad to see them go.

A warm arm wrapped around her shoulder and drew her against a tall, warm body. She leaned into it and looked up at Lucas with a sad smile.

"It is never pleasant to part with our family."

"No it's not." She said. Then she twisted around and stretched up on her tip toes to press a kiss to Lucas' jaw. "But I haven't lost all of them."

"No, my dear, you haven't." He smiled and drew her in for a light kiss.

She pulled back and smiled up at him. She hadn't told him that she loved him yet but she would...soon. Strangely she had a feeling that he already knew. She smiled wider and couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss.

"Come on. You promised to help me look through those papers Bennett and Albin sent me."

"Indeed I did." His voice was light and amused and he let himself be led by the hand back inside their house.

Bennett and Albin, after seeing Henri's skills and learning who she used to be, had compiled a list of jobs she might be interested in and would be good in. Bennett, being Bennett, had also compiled a list of educational courses she might like. Lucas had told her he would be happy to help her narrow down the choices, his incentive being that he wanted her out from under the camera. Henri was just excited to have options, she hadn't thought she would have any!

"You know he mentioned something about a teaching assistant job..."

* * *

Authors note: Next chapter will be up very soon...but I can't decide when. I suppose it all depends on whether I finish chapter 34 today or not. I hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Chapter 24

Metamorphose Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: Next chapter out very early! I have loved writing chapter 34 and I can't tell you how excited I am to keep writing. Unfortunately I'm off to London today so I'll be away from my computer. Still, a 2hour car journey is bound to take my mind through the rest of the story. I can't wait. I'm literally bouncing off the walls with excitement.**

**I also truly love this chapter.**

* * *

(Chapter 24)

**October 5****th****.**

"And now the bride and groom will share their first dance as a married couple."

A smiling Ron and Hermione made their way up onto the dance floor. Henri smiled and rose from her seat with the other guests. She moved to the edge of the dance floor with everybody else and watched her best friends dance.

Ron slid his hands around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. She wound her arms around his neck and they just swayed to the music, occasionally turning around, but mostly standing nose to nose smiling at each other. Henri smiled. She didn't know why Ron had been so nervous about the first dance. All he had to do was stand there and sway. Something Hermione had said was obviously funny because Ron laughed then twirled her. Henri smiled and shook her head. Typical.

"Hermione is glowing." Molly gushed from next to Henri and then she sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh they must be so happy. I remember my own wedding day. It was nothing as spectacular as this but it was still one of the best days of my life."

"I'm sure it has been the best day of Ron and Hermione's lives too."

"Oh yes of course it is. There was a time when I thought they would never reach this day. With V-Voldemort and then those terrorists...I thought I would lose my dear children. Now to see them married! Well, two children married another two dating and one I do despair of, choosing dragons over family and then there's Percy. Oh I do hope he finds somebody soon. He's the only one not interested in somebody. Even Ginny has a love interest."

"Yes. It was good of Hermione to include Crispin on such short notice."

"Yes well, Ginny insisted and anyone with a brain can see they are both interested in each other. There's nothing like a wedding to bring people together." Molly sighed and then gave a really sappy smile as she watched Ron and Hermione dance.

"The happy couple would like to invite their friends and families to join them for a dance." The announcer said again.

"Uh Molly-wobbles? Would you like to dance?" Arthur asked, sliding in next to Molly and Henri. Molly gave a tremendous smile and snatched up Arthur's hand.

"Of course Arthur, I thought you'd never ask! Oh isn't this wedding lovely..." Henri smiled and shook her head in amusement as Arthur lead Molly out onto the dance floor and took up dancing next to Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione smiled as they came close then turned to smile at Hermione's parents who appeared to their right.

"Hello my dear." Henri startled at the voice but a broad smile swept across her face as she saw who it was. Dressed in a smart light grey suit without a jacket was Lucas. His shirt was a pristine white and his waistcoat was the same colour as his trousers. His formal dark blue cravat was coloured to match Henri's bridesmaid dress.

"Hi." She said and reached a hand out to him. She let it rest on his chest and then looked briefly back to the dance floor which was slowly filling with various family members. George was up there now looking the most serious Henri had ever seen him as he danced with Mia. Bill had Fleur wrapped up in his embrace as they danced. "It's been a good day for Ron and Hermione, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. They make a remarkable couple."

"Yeah they do." Henri looked back at Lucas and leaned in a little closer. "It feels like I've barely seen you all day. Have you been okay? Have you enjoyed the day?"

"I have been fine, my dear. Whilst the day has been enjoyable I hope I am about to enjoy it all the more." Henri raised an eyebrow at him, a questioning look she had copied off the very man she was now using it on. Lucas smirked and took a small step back so he could offer Henri his hand. "Would you give me the honour of your first dance?"

"Of course." She grinned and quickly took his hand. She had been fortunate enough to have danced with Lucas before and he had improved her dancing abilities enough that they could now dance without her stepping on his feet.

He steered her onto the dance floor by her hand then swept her around and in close. He put one hand on her lower back and held her body against his. Holding her hand in his other hand he swayed her to the music leaning close to rest his cheek against hers. She smiled and leaned into him letting him guide her. She put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed her fingers in the material of his shirt as they swayed.

"You looked incredibly beautiful today." He murmured against her ear. She couldn't help but smile more, her happiness and feelings for Lucas elating her heart so much that the smile was impossible to stop or control.

"You look very handsome. More so than usual." She pulled her head back a little so she could meet his eyes. "I love the way you look in grey, it suits you really well."

"Thank you my dear." He said. "Then together we must make quite a handsome pair."

"Yes we do." Henri laughed and leaned up to kiss him to stop any more compliments that might make her blush too much.

He kissed her back softly and in the presence of so many people they allowed the kiss to last a while. It was innocent but intimate. His lips caressed hers slowly and Henri pressed back into it loving the contact. Her hear burst in her chest and she held tighter to Lucas. As they pulled apart she felt her smile blossom on her face again and she stared up happily into those beautiful blue oceans.

"I love you." She whispered, the words flowing out without conscious thought. Her true emotions displayed for the world to see on her face but the words etched the sentiment into reality, like carving into stone. Lucas shut his eyes momentarily as a smile crept over his face too. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Henri's cheek bone then whispered into her ear.

"I have never believed such a feeling could encompass ones entire being and governor one's thoughts. I never believed something as fragile as a feeling could be so monumentally powerful. I have loved before but never this powerfully, never this wholly." He pulled back and met her gaze with his impassioned expression. "I adore you with my entire being, my love."

Henri felt her emotion swell larger with his declaration but she was already smiling as widely as physically possible. The emotion welled inside her eyes instead. Lucas wiped away the crystal teardrops that formed and dropped. Henri slid her hand from his shoulder up to his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you."

They danced and danced until they needed a small breather. They went back over to the table and had a few sips of water then some wine. They weren't left alone for long though. Victoire demanded a dance with Henri and then afterwards the little girl went back to her parents and Henri got drawn into a dance with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and George.

Near the end of the evening just as most people were beginning to murmur that they needed to go home Hermione went up to the stand and took the microphone from the announcer.

"Excuse me everyone. May I have your attention please?" Hermione said then waited until she had the majority of people's attention before continuing on. "I know we have already had all of the speeches this evening and all of the presents however I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for coming to Ron and my wedding. It has been a brilliant day and I have enjoyed every minute of it and it has been made into an even better day because all of you came to celebrate with us."

Everybody applauded and Hermione smiled and nodded while she waited for the applause to die down. When it did Hermione shifted a little where she stood and gestured for Ron to come up and stand beside them. Side by side, hand in hand, with her husband Hermione continued on.

"While you all have our love and our thanks, there is one person in particular who, for a number of reasons, made this day possible. Without this person this day would never have come around. Without this person, many of you would not have been able to celebrate this with us today. This person was there for me when I couldn't find the right dress. This person was there for me when I faced torture. This person was there for me when I stressed over my exams. This person was there for me when I was crying in a girl's toilet and being hounded by this troll of a being." Hermione's eyes met Henri's through the crowd and she smiled. "Without this person dragging my beloved Ron here to come and find me and save me from the dreaded troll I would never have met the love of my life or met such a fantastic best friend.

"Now I know you will probably hate me for this but I have to do it anyway Henri." She said then slid her gaze over the other guests again. "Please, would you all raise your glasses and join me in thanking Henri Black for making this possible, for making our lives together possible."

The whole crowd cheered and exploded with applause. Henri ducked her head flushing a most terrific red colour that she was sure her face was going to burst there was so much blood rushing to her cheeks. It was a very clever mixture of truths and omissions. Hermione had given the real story but to all the muggles in the crowd it would just seem like an inside joke to those involved.

"The happy couple would like to share a special dance with their best friend, Henri Black. Would Henri please join the happy couple on the dance floor?!" Henri couldn't have refused even if she had wanted to. The crowd seemed to grab her and move her forwards without even touching her and she found herself on the dance floor in front of her two best friends.

"Oh you prats!" She gasped completely embarrassed. Ron and Hermione laughed and seized her in a hug.

"Yeah yeah, we love you too mate."

"Aww but we love you Henri!"

The music started playing and Ron, Hermione and Henri started dancing all by themselves taking up the entire dance floor as they did silly dance moves and weaved in and out of each other always, somehow, managing to hold hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you the Golden Trio!" George announced loudly and there was another smattering of applause. Henri laughed and laughed. Hermione giggled and Ron boomed out his laughter. They stopped their dancing and all held hands in a triangle.

"Forever good! Forever golden! Forever a trio! May their friendship never be torn asunder and-." George continued on to say before the microphone was taken away by his mother and the fireworks began.

* * *

**October 6****th****.**

The Wedding Breakfast was superb. It was done with true Weasley style; a full English breakfast, only it had an Aussie twist in that they ate it outside and the bacon and sausages had been cooked on the barbeque. The happy couple hadn't emerged until close to eleven o'clock and the breakfast had begun at ten. When they emerged though they had silly dopey 'in love' smiles on.

The same smile that had been on Henri's face since last night. Henri shot a look at Lucas who looked as poised as ever except if you knew where to look you could see his emotions. They were practically swimming in his eyes, lighting them. He looked over to her and gave her a smile, leaning in to kiss her cheek before settling back on his chair.

"Way to go bro!"

"Well done Ron!"

"Yay Hermione!"

"Three cheers for the newlyweds! Hip hip?"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip?"

"Hooray!"

"HIP HIP?"

"HOORAY!" Henri laughed as she yelled the last word with the rest of the people at the breakfast. Hermione and Ron looked bashful but ecstatic and they took their places at their table to begin their breakfast. Lots of people took turns going up to them and giving them their best wishes. Henri patted Lucas' leg and made to go over as well.

"If you have no objection, my dear, I would like to accompany you to the happy couple." Lucas said and took his napkin from his lap and placed it on the table.

"Sure. Come on." Henri held out her hand and Lucas took it, curling his longer fingers around hers and walking alongside her to Hermione and Ron. Henri didn't do what the others had done and approach from the front. She walked around to the back of the table and then leaned down and hugged both of them from behind.

"Who...Henri!" Hermione said and leaned back into Henri's hug. Ron took hold of her hand and held it also leaning back.

"Photo!" George shouted and Henri had just enough time to look up to see the flash of the camera. She laughed and leaned back down into the hug.

"Congratulations you two! You'll be very happy with each other!"

"Thanks Henri."

"Thanks mate."

"Did you have fun last night?" Hermione asked and Henri nodded.

"Of course. Did you?"

"Best day of my life!" Hermione said with a glowing smile. Henri released her friend as they leaned together and kissed each other. Then they both stood up and wrapped Henri in a huge hug, abandoning their breakfast completely. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"I meant thank you for everything over the years." Hermione clarified and Henri felt herself pink again.

"Hey it was you two as well." She said humbly but Hermione and Ron gave her a look and Henri caved and just swept them up in a hug. "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat knowing what I know now."

Hermione and Ron left shortly after the Wedding breakfast to go on their honeymoon to some paradise in New Zealand, right next to the ancient Polynesian Wizarding Civilisation. The Weasley's, the Granger's and Henri and Lucas went to the airport to see them off then travelled back to the Weasley's house. Lucas went off with Molly and Arthur then, saying he had a few things he wished to discuss with them so Henri went off with Ginny. Ginny took her to a wizarding play area which had a designated 'fly zone'.

"How about a one-on-one seekers match?" Ginny asked and produced a snitch from her pocket. Henri agreed quickly and after two hours she was leading with seven catches to Ginny's two.

"Enough! Enough! No more please. I give up, you win!" Ginny whined and threw herself to the ground to catch her breath. Henri flew down with the snitch and sat down next to the red headed girl. She toyed with releasing the snitch and catching it a few times before Ginny rolled over to look at her. "You know when you were a boy I used to really fancy you. Io used to think we would get married, even after we had split up after the war I figured we'd still get back together again and get married, have kids etc."

"You did?" Henri yelped and missed catching the snitch. It darted off but as Henri stood up she managed to catch it again.

"Yeah I did." Ginny confessed as Henri sat back down.

"Why?"

Ginny clicked her tongue and rolled back onto her back. She snorted and shook her head. "Because I loved you. Or I thought I did. Now, after yesterday, I wonder if I really knew what love was. You know, one love for another being, not the family love."

"What happened yesterday? Besides Hermione and Ron getting married?" Henri asked with bemusement.

"I saw you with Lucas." Henri frowned at those words. The way Ginny had said it made it seem like her meaning should have been obvious, like her words explained absolutely everything. Henri didn't get it, not one little bit.

"I don't understand."

"I saw you with him. Dancing." Ginny clarified. "You looked so...the way you two looked at each other…it was nothing like what I'd felt for you. I've seen the way Ron and Hermione look at each other, Bill and Fleur and Mum and Dad. They all looked like love but they didn't look like you and Lucas. You two looked at each other like your worlds began and ended with each other, like just by seeing each other all the bad was wiped away and there was only good left. What I felt for you before is nothing in comparison to that."

"Oh..." Henri didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to describe what she felt for Lucas other than to say that she loved him. "I love him."

"Yes I know. What I'm saying is that it has made me think. I didn't feel like that for you but hopefully one day I will feel like that for somebody and they will feel that for me."

* * *

**October 8****th****.**

Wells stopped the car outside their home into the Hamptons and Henri was far too impatient to wait for their driver to get out and open her car door. She opened the door herself and scrambled out onto the driveway looking up at the house before her.

"It's so, SO, good to be home." She breathed just taking in the house. A hand snaked around her waist and she put her hand on top of it when it rested on her hip. Looking over her shoulder she saw Lucas looking happily at the house too. "Are you glad to be home?"

"Yes, my dear, I am." He replied and Henri nodded looking back at the house.

"Yeah, me too. I mean I love my family, don't get me wrong, and I'll miss them now I'm back here but I am very happy to be back inside our home. Come on, let's go in." Henri released Lucas and walked towards the steps to the house. Wells was just in front and was unlocking the door. Henri slowly made her way up the steps to the front door admiring the house as she walked. She had missed this place. She missed it when they went to New York as well. Luckily she had quit her modelling job and they didn't _have_ to go back. She hadn't told Lucas yet but she would...just like she would tell him about how she was planning to apparate or floo to Salem each Tuesday, Thursday and Friday to work as a teaching assistant for Defence Against the Dark Arts. They were taking her on despite having not teacher training. The thing that had convinced them was that Henri had beaten the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at duelling.

"My dear." Lucas called and as Henri turned she was swept up off of her feet. Lucas had his arm behind her back and another under her knees holding her tight to him.

"Lucas!" She said shocked and grasped his shoulder. He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. The angle was off but Henri enjoyed it anyway. When he pulled back he carried her in through the front door and set her down on her feet again inside the hall.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you, my dear." She smiled and shook her head thinking it was very strange but wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss anyway before turning to look back around the house.

Lucas closed the door behind her then took her hand.

"Before we go inside any further, right at the entrance to our house I have a question a most desire to ask you." Henri turned around at Lucas' words and frowned. What was the matter?

Lucas held her gaze and smoothed a hand over her cheek, lifting her face for a sweet kiss. She closed her eyes and savoured it, loving the intimacy that they were always so careful with. When Lucas pulled away his serious but shining blue eyes stopped her leaning into him and kissing him again.

"I am a selfish man by design, Henrietta, but you have had me share more of myself than I have ever shared before and that experience has been thrilling. My love for you has grown and continues to grow. I am half fearful that it shall become so large I will be unable to contain it any longer, and I am half fearful that it shall cease. I have never felt a love like this before but now I have I do not mind admitting I would do anything to keep it. To keep loving like this. I would like, more than anything else in this world, more than my money or my magic, to love you for the rest of my life. Thus, with my hands more empty and yet more full than they have ever been in the entirety of my existence, I would like to petition you, my dearest Henrietta, to wed with me."

Lucas took a step backwards and dropped slowly into a kneeling position. Putting his other leg down so he was kneeling on both knees Lucas looked up at her.

"I am a man undone but remade by my feelings for you, and there is but one thing I desire most in this world. For you to accept my proposal that we end our courtship and instead enter into an engagement with the truest intent and strongest will to marry."

Henri was breathless. His words had speared her to the core. His smile had melted her. His eyes had stolen her heart and his feelings had consumed her. Henri was devoured by his feelings, his intentions and his wishes and by her own answering emotions; the emotions screeching at her.

She hadn't expected a proposal. She hadn't expected him to love her. She hadn't expected she would love him. She hadn't expected any of this. But it was here and she wanted it more than anything in the world; more than wanting her parents standing beside her like she had seen into the Mirror of Erised all those years ago. Henri didn't know what she would see in the mirror now but she had a very good idea. And she wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers like a feather on the wind.

She sank to her knees before him. She didn't know what to say to accept but she wanted to accept. She reached out to him and he caught her hand. He slowly raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it, all the while maintaining eye contact with her and displaying all of his emotions for her to see.

"Will you accept my proposal? Will you accept me?"

"Yes." Henri breathed in relief and gratefulness to him for providing her with the words to say flooded through her being and made her sway forwards. "I will."

"And I am, at a stroke, the happiest man alive. Thank you, my love."

* * *

Authors note: So the penultimate sentence is actually a quote from a film. Anyone know which one? Although you didn't get the quote several chapters back so maybe I just remember random things!

I loved writing this chapter. I had been holding off and holding off for ages to try to get him to propose but there was never a perfect moment. This scene was a little forced but once I got the initial intent there the rest of it flowed and the characters fell straight into it. I hope you liked it.


	25. Chapter 25

Metamorphose Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

(Chapter 25)

**October 10****th****.**

It had been two days since she had been proposed to and only a few hours since she got a ring. She couldn't stop looking at it. Couldn't stop looking at all. She also couldn't stop playing with it.

Lucas smirked at her as she touched the emeralds once more. She blushed and let her hands drop down. He uncrossed and re-crossed his legs and somehow used one hand to turn the page of his book.

They had shopped all the previous day for a ring visiting all the shops they could find. They had looked in the Hamptons and in New York, magic being a wonderful asset. They had found many rings that they had liked but not any that one or the other one of them felt fitted. Eventually a store clerk, who had made no attempt to hide the fact that she was impatient, asked them what they were looking for exactly. She had received many looks of contempt when she admitted she just wanted a ring that was a little more practical, nothing with sharp edges or anything that stuck up too high. Lucas had agreed with her and claimed he was thinking of a Platinum ring, not just because of the durability of the metal or its expense but because it symbolised longevity. He wanted diamonds on the ring but he also wanted a coloured gem too. The clerk had found some rings with sapphires on and some rubies but Lucas turned his nose up and shook his head.

The clerk then told him that they didn't have what he was looking for because he had exhausted all of their possibilities. It was then that Henri noticed a card saying 'Ring Maker'. She pointed it out to Lucas who took a business card, read over it and then pocketed it. He had then made a formal complaint about the clerk's attitude and escorted Henri out of the shop. As it turned out the Ring Maker was a Wizard which they discovered upon visiting his shop and spying a Deathly Hallows symbol hanging on a necklace around the man's neck. Because they were wizards too the man had their custom made ring ready in only a few minutes.

Henri's ring was a three stone ring with a flawless grade D clear diamond right at the centre and with a brilliant emerald on either side of the diamond. Lucas had chosen an emeralds for her ring because they reminded him of her eyes, they were also his birthstone. All of those precious jewels were set into a platinum band which wound up to hold the stones in place without letting them stick out too far and therefore become impractical.

Henri just couldn't stop touching it. It was a symbol of their love, a symbol of their desire to be together and a symbol of their future together.

"My dear, I fear if you continue to touch it I shall have to take it back to the Ring Maker and have him enchant it to be unbreakable."

"Sorry I just..." She said and trailed off looking from the ring and up to Lucas. He smiled softly and stroked her wrist, the only part of her that he could reach.

"Yes, I am aware."

Henri hummed and rolled onto her knees so she could move closer to kiss him. She shuffled along the sofa on her knees and he held an arm out to slide around her as she came closer. He pulled her in for a kiss and Henri savoured the feel of his lips against hers. He kept it brief, as they had done for most of the courtship. They had no chaperone but that didn't mean they couldn't observe the rules Lucas treasured so much.

"Why don't you start looking into things you want at the wedding?" Lucas offered. "We might be newly engaged but I do not for see this engagement continuing for a very long time. I'm afraid my desires will not allow us to have a prolonged engagement and I would very much like to have you as my own as soon as possible."

"So do I. Okay. So where do you start with planning a wedding?" She asked and climbed up from the sofa to collect a piece of paper and a pen. Once collected she went back to the sofa and slid onto it besides Lucas who put his book down.

"I have no idea I'm afraid."

"Oh." Henri frowned and looked at him in confusion. "But...what about your wedding to Cassandra? And Dante's wedding. Didn't you help plan that?"

"Certainly not. I am afraid on both of those occasions it was the women who planned the wedding. Cassandra and her mother took care of the planning for our wedding, the only input I had was to insist upon not having pink as the colour for the decorations and the bridesmaid dresses. My wishes were refused of course." He mused and Henri frowned feeling very sorry for him.

"Why didn't you get what you wanted?"

"Because, my dear, weddings are mostly about the bride's wishes. The groom gets to choose the bride but other than that everything else is about the bride."

Henri frowned and stubbornly shook her head. "Not our wedding. It's about us, just like the ring. We can both chose what we want, compromise if we have to or argue but I want the day to be about us."

"Whatever you wish, my dear." Lucas smiled and Henri thought he might be humouring her judging by the twinkle in his eye.

"I mean it Lucas. You have to choose things too."

"Then I shall." Henri didn't really believe him but nodded and put the pen to the paper.

"What do we need to think about with regards to the wedding then?"

"Well, I believe a venue is necessary, like your friends chose to get married in that hotel followed immediately by the wedding reception only to return home for the Wedding breakfast."

"A venue...we don't have anywhere that means something to us though do we? I mean Ron and Hermione chose that hotel because they stayed there when they first got to Australia and it was the first time they had a room in the same building as the other Weasleys where they didn't have to worry about being interrupted. Um..." Henri felt her face heat up as she realised what she had said. Lucas gave an uncomfortable cough then laughed. Henri chuckled a little in her embarrassment then stabbed the paper with her pen. "So places which mean something to us. Us as a couple I mean, that way it's fair."

"Then might I suggest we marry here and hold the reception here?" Lucas offered. Henri frowned.

"You can do that? Get married in your own home?"

"Yes."

"Sounds perfect then. Here is where we got together and then you proposed here too. I'd love to get married here." Henri said happily. That would be perfect, wouldn't it? To get married in the place where they fell in love?

"I agree."

"Well that was simple." She lamented and Lucas laughed.

"Only if we can find a priest to perform the hand fasting on the day we want it at our home." Henri nodded. She and Lucas had already had that conversation when Hermione had been going on about trying to get a hand fasting into a regular wedding ceremony. Hand fasting was the marriage that Wizards did and that was recognised in Wizarding practise. It was carried out with a piece of ribbon woven from unicorn hair, it was tied around the couple's hands while they spoke vows and the magic in the ribbon made the promises binding, like an unspeakable vow only different and not as deadly.

"I guess that would depend on when we want to get married and when the priest is available. When did you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible."

"Yes I know that." Henri rolled her eyes and readjusted herself on the seat. "Any particular month?"

"Not particularly, just this side of the New Year. I wish to enter the new year as a married couple. New year, new page in our lives."

"Okay. Its October now, that gives us 2 months. That's not a lot of time Lucas." He smirked at her and ran a hand down her back.

"You are right it is not a lot of time. However, if I estimate it rightly you have no desire for a gigantic wedding. You desire neither the prestige nor self-centeredness to want a parade and a whole host of frivolous fancies." Henri shook her head. That was definitely not what she wanted at all. She wanted a quiet affair, homely, family and friends. Lucas. "Then considering you shall only be working three days a week from here on in I believe between us we shall have ample time to make all the arrangements."

Henri nodded and they fell into silence for a while. Henri's mind was like a whirlwind of thoughts, trying to figure out what to do and how to do it while at the same time having no idea what she needed to consider for a wedding.

Before the New Year huh?

"December."

"Pardon me?" Lucas asked, frowning bemusedly.

"December. Let's get married here in December."

A slow smile crept across Lucas' face as Henri scribbled down the word December on her pad of paper. "December it is my dear." He affectionately brushed his knuckles across her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I think before we do anything else it might be a good idea to see about getting a priest? And getting some help with regards to what we need to think about."

"Most certainly. Might I suggest speaking to Mrs Fawley about a priest? She will no doubt have some contacts and recommendations."

"Good idea." Henri stood up and walked out of the room intent on going to the fireplace in Lucas' study, the only fireplace with an active floo now they had their muggle servants staying at the house. She paused in the doorway and looked back at Lucas. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to do some research into wedding planning." Lucas said and Henri saw him pull his iPad towards him.

* * *

**October 11****th****.**

Lucas' idea of researching wedding planning turned out to be booking an appointment with a wedding planner. So, not 4 days after getting engaged Henri found herself sitting next to Lucas in the Wedding Planner's office in the Hamptons. The Wedding Planner had made a few pleasantries then asked if they had any ideas already for what they wanted.

"We have a priest booked to carry out the ceremony at our house on the 27th of December." Lucas helpfully informed her and Henri could see the delight in his eyes when the Wedding Planner, a Miss Maria Sparks, looked stunned speechless.

"Ab...wha...wow that's so soon! And you're only just starting to plan it?" She asked with amazement.

"We are only these four days engaged." Lucas admitted and Maria's jaw dropped further looking between the pair of them before swallowing nervously.

"Right I see. Well, you don't believe in waiting to be sure do you?"

"We are perfectly sure Miss Sparks. I am afraid I follow some strict traditions and courtship rules. Now our courtship has concluded I wish to be married as soon as possible." Lucas explained and Maria nodded dumbly as if she knew exactly what Lucas was talking about. She took a small sip of water then seemed to slide into her formal business woman facade.

"Okay then." She grabbed a pen from her pen pot and pulled a folder towards her. "What we do with an initial interview is make some notes about a broad view of what it is you want in the wedding; like colour schemes, choices of bridesmaids, groomsmen, a rough estimate of guests, timescale for planning and preparation. Things like that. Just rough, basic ideas. Then, once you have had a thing about it and narrowed down you come and see me again and we talk through what is possible to incorporate into those schemes, how you could make the wedding individual to you and slowly with more meetings we get into the real nitty gritty parts of the wedding planning."

"Okay." Henri agreed and looked to Lucas hoping he thought this was okay too. Lucas nodded and raised his eyebrow at her. Henri shrugged and looked back at the woman.

"Are you sure?" She asked to check.

"Yes." Henri said. "I have no idea how to plan a wedding and ordinarily I would ask my friend because she knows everything but she is on her honeymoon at the moment and nobody knows that I'm even engaged yet because I didn't want to take the spot light off of Hermione."

Maria nodded sagely and then between them they started making notes.

"What colours did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." Henri said feeling incredibly silly.

"Okay, do you have a favourite colour at all? The wedding is in December so it's better to choose darker colours as opposed to pastels and bright summery colours but if that is what you want then it's always possible to incorporate it." Henri felt like she was floundering and looked to Lucas to see if he had any idea. He looked back at her with the same expression she was sure was on her face. Colours...she didn't know anything about what colours she liked. She liked to wear black a lot and jewel tones looked good against her black hair. A colour scheme for a wedding though.

"Let me ask you a different question then, we can come back to that later." Maria said and looked down the piece of paper in front of her obviously to choose what her next question should be. "Have you chosen a wedding dress yet?"

"No I haven't. I haven't even looked." Henri felt her face heat up slightly. She had no idea what she was doing. She looked down at her lap and twiddled with her ring. She had no knowledge of weddings, just that the bridesmaids rarely liked their dresses, grooms apparently didn't get much of a say and there was usually a lot of hanging around, waiting and boredom until you got to the party afterwards. Henri sighed and continued running her fingers over the emeralds and diamond. There was also a lot of tradition swamping marriage. Henri didn't know what half of those traditions were but she didn't want to just follow somebody else's ruled. She wanted her own style; she didn't have a personal style except to jump right in head first and pray for the best. The diamond caught the light and Henri smiled as if sparkled.

She sat up straight and lifted her head to look at the Wedding Planner who was going through different wedding dress shops that had links with the company she worked for.

"Emerald." Henri said and both Lucas and Maria turned to her. She blushed in embarrassment at having interrupted Maria speaking but she steeled herself up and carried on. "I want the colour emerald at the wedding."

"Oh for your eyes? That's a lovely choice."

"No not for my eyes." Henri rolled her eyes at herself. "Well yes partially because of my eyes. But also because it's the colour of Lucas' birthstone and it's the colour he chose for my engagement ring."

"Really? May I see?" Henri held up her hand with the ring sparkling on it. Maria leaned in and peered at it before cooing.

"Oh that's a beautiful ring! Emerald it is then." Maria said and gushed over the ring once more. Henri took a deep breath and looked to Lucas before continuing to speak, everything on her mind rushing out in one huge garbled speech.

"He chose platinum because it represents longevity. I want that theme to run through the wedding too. Long life, good health, bright, ever green...things like that. I would like the wedding to be fast paced with no chances for the guests to get bored. Weddings are always fun after the formal bits are out of the way. I want formality, Lucas' life has been steeped in tradition, but I want it fast paced or something bright incorporated into the wedding, even if it's just lots of little things for the guest to look at in case they get bored with the formalities."

"All of those are excellent ideas." Maria said as she scribbled things down. Henri looked to see if Lucas approved and he nodded, eyes shining brightly.

"I would like everybody to be able to see as well. In Ron and Hermione's wedding people sat in rows and the people at the back couldn't see. I don't want that, I would like them all to be able to see, that way they won't be bored."

"Okay, a brilliant idea there. Anything else?"

"Bridesmaids..." Henri blurted. "They always hate their dresses no matter what and they always look the same. Well none of my friends are the same or look the same. If I'm having a colour scheme for the wedding I would like the bridesmaids to be able to choose any dress they like as long as it keeps in with the colour scheme."

"We haven't got much of a colour scheme yet besides emerald." Maria pointed out.

"White." Lucas said and reached out for Henri's hand. "Emerald and white, or perhaps emerald and silver. Obviously the white should not clash with Henrietta's dress but that's another colour for you to consider."

Maria scribbled that down too and Henri squeezed Lucas' hand.

"Okay then, so we have something here. And you obviously have an engagement ring, have you thought about wedding bands?"

"I have one in mind for Henrietta, as for myself I have not considered it."

"I see. Well, how about I give you a small list of things to consider and you go away and think about it for a while. In the meantime I shall begin to compile a few things based on what you have told me. That way when we next have a meeting we shall have things to discuss?"

"I believe that sounds like the best step forwards at this point." Lucas agreed.

"Okay then. When are you available for an appointment?" She asked and started flicking through her diary. "Considering how close the wedding is I don't think we should make it a complete week, how about in five days' time? That will take us to Wednesday? Is that acceptable? I work quite late on Wednesdays so I can meet you around your work commitments."

"Henrietta's new job will not start for another few weeks and I am unrestricted with my time." Henri knew Lucas was bending the truth a bit, he wasn't unrestricted for time but he had told her just that morning that nothing was more important than the wedding so everything else could be arranged around it.

"Perfect. How about an early morning then or a meeting at about four o'clock?"

"Nine thirty on Wednesday is preferable." Lucas said then looked at Henri. "Would you agree my dear?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Excellent, right you are all booked in. This is a list of things I would like you to consider. Considering the time frame I believe it would be a good idea to start hunting for a wedding dress." Maria nodded towards Henri. "I think it's also a good idea to write down some of the things you feel about each other and some important characteristics or personality traits that are very important about yourselves that we might be able to bring into the wedding somehow."

Maria rattled off a few other things, all of which she typed up and then printed out giving both Henri and Lucas a copy of them. When Henri left the office her head was buzzing with thoughts and things to think about...she couldn't even snatch one from the thin air the thoughts were whizzing so fast. It was like having a head full of snitches!

"I hadn't thought there would be so much to think about!" Henri muttered quietly to Lucas as he moved to stand next to her. He placed his hand on her lower back and pressed a small amount of reassuring pressure there.

"Yes, I hadn't quite anticipated so many either." He said and she offered him a weak smile.

"I don't think she thinks we are serious." Henri shared her concern and Lucas drew her close, tilting her chin up and hypnotising her with his warm blue-blue eyes.

"Her thoughts on the issue are unimportant. _We_ know we are serious, and that is all you should concern yourself with my dear."

"Hm okay." Henri hummed and stretched up for a kiss which he happily obliged her with.

* * *

**October 16****th****.**

Henri was upset. Very upset. They had been back to the wedding planner earlier and despite having made headway on some of the plans they were still uncertain about what they wanted. Henri hadn't been able to find a dress although she hadn't looked very long because when she told each shop she looked in that she was getting married in December they had thought it was the year after...then they had almost told her off for leaving it so late. She was completely disheartened by the whole experience.

"Come my dear, it cannot be as bad as that."

"No it's not, but I'm not really in a mood to be rational right now." Henri muttered, not meeting Lucas' eyes. "I'm going to go to my room."

"Alright then, my dear. I shall see you for dinner."

Henri nodded and walked past him.

In her room she found some peace and calm, though not a lot. She couldn't escape her thoughts at all. She had no doubts about marrying Lucas but she had all the doubts in the world about what they were planning for the wedding. The wedding planner had almost been feeding her ideas and while they were all really nice ideas they weren't Henri...and they weren't Lucas either. Maybe it was because they were all muggle ideas? The wedding had to be sympathetic to muggles and have no obvious signs of magic but Henri really wanted magic to be there. It was a part of her and it was what she wanted.

Henri sighed. But now she was making it all about her, and not about them. She rubbed her forehead and crossed to her window. She curled up in the window seat and looked out over the grounds. They were holding the ceremony on their grounds. Not an idea the Wedding Planner had liked because it would be winter and the guests would freeze. Henri knew they could put up fires and magical enchantments to make sure the guests stayed warm. Henri didn't know much else though and it was winding her up.

She hadn't asked the girls she wanted as bridesmaids if they were available or even if they wanted to do it. The Wedding planner had suggested having about 5 or 7 bridesmaids because the venue was large and with more bridesmaids it would make the wedding party seem less insignificant against the back drop. Henri hadn't wanted that many; who would she ask? But then she had settled for Hermione, Bibi, Tori, Ginny, Fleur, Mia and Victoire. But then with all those people in the wedding party who was going to attend the wedding?! Nobody! They had sent an invitation to Dante, Aster and Lulu but all they had received back was a 'Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. We won't be attending'. Henri had seen how hurt it had made Lucas and had cursed Dante mentally...what she wouldn't do to get her hands on the wretch.

Henri wandered across her room and picked up the wedding folder. She flipped through the numerous pages and at all the ideas Maria had put forward for it. There were so many and Henri didn't like a single one of them more than a brief admiration for the creativity. She threw it down onto her sideboard.

She didn't want to think about it anymore!

* * *

Authors Note: Oh the stresses of planning your big day.

If you want to see Henri's ring just take out the spaces in the link below. Imagine instead of saphires there are emeralds. You can also have a sneak peak at the wedding ring which is the third picture in the group of three at the top right hand side of the page.

www. tiffany. co. uk/ Engagement /Item .aspx? GroupSKU= GRP10042#f+4 /1001/0/ 3001/0/3001


	26. Chapter 26

Metamorphose Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

(Chapter 26)

**October 22nd.**

The school day was over and Henri was exhausted. Her first full day was over with and Henri was ecstatic that it had gone well but was worn out. She hadn't been so active in such a magical way in ages and the kids were as trying as models were.

"Good day?" Bennett Fawley asked as he folded into the seat beside her holding a stack of parchment and a coloured quill.

"Yeah, really good! I really enjoyed it. Tired now."

"Yeah I'll bet. Don't worry, you get used to it and the attitudes will die down when the kids get used to you." He reassured her.

"That's a relief." She breathed and sighed. "Some of their attitudes today were horrendous...well, they were until I stopped a fight and then they all got out of my way."

"Ah yes I heard about that. Congratulations. That's one sure fire way to earn their respect, if a little risky at angering some of them."

"Yeah well I don't like unnecessary fighting." Henri argued back and Bennett smiled knowingly.

"Have you seen it?! Have you seen it?! I couldn't believe it when I read it! Has anybody else read it?!" Screeched a grey haired woman who would have looked frail, with her craggy walking stick and her messy bun in her hair, except for the ferociousness she was now waving her arms around with. Henri had seen the woman teaching. She was clearly putting on her age. She wasn't putting on her craziness though. She was hyperactive and eccentric, loud with her opinions and outrageous with her suggestions.

"Seen what Margareta?" Bennett said.

"THIS!" Margareta said and shoved a newspaper right in his face so that it folded in where his nose was. Bennett spluttered then snatched the newspaper from the woman to hold it at a reasonable distance to read it. Immediately he handed it over to Henri with a solemn look. She took it and when her eyes glanced over the title she was immediately gripped.

'Old Malfoy Manor, family estate turned museum.' Henri quickly devoured the rest of the article.

"That stupid new government of theirs turning a grand wizarding home into a museum! They call it sharing treasures with the world but what they really want is to sell the damn thing to line their pockets! Useless, idiotic politicians!" Margareta ranted but Henri tuned her out.

The old Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, Lucas' old home, had been turned into a museum providing the wizarding public with a look at the opulence that the pureblood family had lived in and an insight into the dark arts as well as outdated, bigoted and supremacy political views and wizarding traditions. Henri read that the government had attempted to sell the massive estate first as a whole then in different parts only there had been no interested buyers so they had turned it into a museum where the public paid to go inside of it therefore generating income from an otherwise useless estate. Henri read that the museum opened only a few days prior and that they had already enjoyed a good turnout.

"Henri?"

Henri couldn't speak for a minute. They had turned Lucas' family home, the home his family had lived in for generations, into a family attraction and a publicity point! It was outrageous! She had to tell Lucas immediately, see if they could put a stop to it all...

"Henri?"

No. She wouldn't tell Lucas. She wouldn't, not yet. No she'd keep it a secret and...yes, that was what she would do.

"Henri?"

"Bennett, do you think your brother in law would be able to arrange me a portkey to England?"

Bennett blinked for a moment, stunned by the question but then nodded slowly.

"Yes that would probably be possible. Why?"

"Because I have just found the perfect present for Lucas. Engagement, Halloween, Christmas and Wedding present all rolled into one!" She crooned and stood up. Reaching out she tapped Margareta on the shoulder. "Margareta?"

"Oh yes?"

"May I keep this please?" Henri asked and shook the newspaper.

"Of course, you go ahead. Oh it's scandalous isn't it? I bet the late Lord Malfoy is turning in his grave with that news, I know I would be."

"I bet he'd be doing a damn site more than turn in his grave. But thank you. I'll see you Thursday."

Henri marched out of the staff room and all the way through the long corridors of the Salem Institute for Witches. She had some planning to do.

And she didn't mean the wedding.

* * *

**October 26****th****.**

Henri walked through the museum halls of the Malfoy estate looking around in amazement. She had been to Malfoy manor before but that was during Voldemort's occupation of it. She wasn't sure if she should be shocked or dismayed at the change to it. Hoards of people walked through the doors and looked at pictures along the walls but they weren't at all enthusiastic about it.

Bennett had accompanied her, as had Constance. Henri hadn't told anybody else where she was going. Lucas thought she was going shopping with Constance somewhere. Henri didn't like lying but she wasn't about to tell him the truth either.

"This is appalling!" Constance muttered as she pointed to a plaque detailing a tiny bit of history about the next room they were about to enter. It was the Portrait hall. Every portrait of every Malfoy family member ever to be painted had been placed in the one hall and silenced so they couldn't insult their betters – the muggleborns who the Malfoy's considered to be the lowest form of wizarding beings.

"I know." Henri steeled herself up and walked into the room.

The hall was filled, floor to ceiling, with portraits. Portraits from hundreds of years ago and some which were recent. Henri saw that some were animated and some weren't. She noticed one family portrait which was unmoving right in the middle of one wall showing Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. There was a plaque explaining who they were and what they did and Henri did not like the inadequacies in the facts. She could see a portrait of Narcissa was moving and scowling at everybody who passed. Many of the people in the portraits were silently shouting in their frames and waving things around angrily. Lots of people ignored them. Some of the people looking in the hall would point and laugh while others would just scowl at the people.

Henri felt her anger raise a little and had a brief thought that she perhaps shouldn't have come to Malfoy Manor when her temper was at its highest. Even with that logical thought Henri drew her wand, pointed it at the portrait of Narcissa Malfoy and sent her strongest 'finite' spell at it.

"Lady Malfoy?" Henri asked as she slid her wand away. Narcissa blinked before raising one imperious eyebrow. Henri wondered if Narcissa had picked that trait up from Lucas or whether he got it from her.

"Yes?"

"My apologies that you have ended up involved in such a farce." Henri said and Narcissa's eyebrow rose a little more before the woman nodded her head.

"Your sympathies are well received. I do not believe we have had the pleasure of being introduced."

"On the contrary. You saved my life, and in turn I protected your family. I look a little different but underneath I am still the same."

"I saved...oh. I see you have changed." Narcissa said, one delicate hand rising to her lips in shock.

"Yes my lady, I have. Your husband and son have changed to." Narcissa froze and in her peripheral vision Henri saw all the other portraits freeze in their frames and turn their attention to her. It was unnerving feeling so many eyes but Henri kept looking at Narcissa who held a shaky hand up as if trying to reach out imploringly.

"Lucius and Draco are alive?" She begged and Henri inclined her head once. Narcissa would have started crying except paintings cannot cry. She merely hung her head, holding her hands over her face and shook. Henri stepped back from the portrait and swept her eyes around the hall. All the portraits were still looking at her with unblinking eyes. Henri met as many of their eyes as she could then turned her attention to her companions.

"I believe we have some negotiations to open." She said and spun on her heel

"WAIT!" Narcissa called and Henri turned around once again. "Where are you going?"

"To return something to its rightful owner." Henri said and the smile that swept over Narcissa's face uplifted Henri's dark mood as she swivelled again and made a quick pace back through the museum to the front desk, a piece of furniture ill-suited to the luxurious main atrium. Henri marched straight over to it and looked the person manning it straight in the eye. The teenager blinked then quailed slightly under the look.

"I would like to see your manager."

"I'm sorry Miss but..."

"Maybe I didn't make myself quite clear enough." Henri interrupted the teenager and tapped her fingers on the top of the desk. "I would like to see your manager right now. I do not care if your manager does not work a Saturday, I do not care if they are busy. I would like to meet them."

"I'm sorry but..."

Henri clicked her tongue and made sure the teenager saw her reach into her pocket. Just as the teenager began to sweat Henri pulled out a galleon from her pocket and saw the fright turn to amazement. She smirked at the teenager and tapped the galleon on the desk. "I would like to see your manager now. Arrange it for me and this will not be the only galleon I give you. Refrain from doing what I ask and the next time I reach into my robes it shall not be money I pull out. Do I make myself clear?"

"I shall get the manager. Just one minute please." The teenager scarpered into one of the back rooms and Henri stepped back straightening out her shoulders and her back. Constance hovered at her shoulder and muttered that some teenagers needed to learn to respect their elders.

"To be fair mother, Henri is not that much older than the teenager."

"That is beside the point." Constance argued and Henri hid a chuckle as the teenager returned with somebody wearing a 'manager' name tag. Henri flipped the galleon to the teenager and then another.

"Speedy work. You have my gratitude, next time don't make a customer repeat themselves so much." Henri advised and the teenager nodded cradling the galleons to his chest. Henri turned her attention to the manager. "I assume you are the manager of this museum?"

"I am Madam. I'm Bartholemew Jones, half blood."

"It's customary to name one's blood purity now is it?" Henri questioned but didn't await an answer. "Very well then. I am Lady Henrietta Black, half blood. You may call me Lady Black."

"Yes Lady Black. How may I help you? Do you have a complaint about the museum? If so we have forms for you to fill in." Henri shook her head at the man.

"No. I wish to buy it."

"You want to...really? Why?" Henri had debated that question coming up.

"My fiancée has studied the Malfoy Family in great depth." Henri started off by saying. "As a wedding present I thought this would be ideal. Now. Who do I speak to about purchasing the estate?"

A few minutes later Henri found herself ushered into the treasurer's office staring at Zacharius Smith over the large desk. Henri surveyed the man she used to know at school. She was gratified to see that, while he had obviously woken and recovered somewhat from the damage Bibi said she had inflicted, he still had some terrible talon wounds across his face marring the bridge of his nose completely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Black."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mister Smith." Henri said slowly, emphasising the word 'mister' ever so slightly to make him feel somewhat inferior, a tactic she had learned from Lucas.

"May I ask your lineage, Lady Black?"

"You may. My father was a muggleborn and my mother a disowned pureblood. I shall not give you their names. Considering this is a business meeting and not a friendly chat I do not find such things necessary, do you?" She enquired giving Smith a look that dared him to say otherwise. His jaw clenched and Henri knew it was because the new Wizarding England ripped people off if they had only purebloods in their genealogy. The whole regime boasted muggleborn supremacy and halfbloods, because of Harry Potter, were the most treasured because they symbolised mixing the old with the new and therefore the slow elimination of 'unworthy' people.

"I agree." Smith said in a tone that very much suggested he didn't agree. "Now I understand from Mister Jones that you wish to purchase Malfoy Manor and its estates. May I ask why the sudden interest now after we have finished attempting to sell the place?"

"I did not know it was for sale. A colleague at Salem Institute of Witches showed me this article," here Henri produced said article and handed it to Smith. "This caught my interest as my fiancée," here Henri flashed her ring, "has studied the family in quite some depth. I thought this would be an appropriate wedding present."

"I see. Well we have finished trying to sell the estate and therefore turned it, at quite some cost, into a museum." Smith tried to haggle and Henri laughed and refolded her legs.

"Oh come now Mister Smith, you can do better than that. I have no interest in excuses or trivial word games. Name a figure."

"I am sure, considering you are unwed, that you would not have the appropriate funds to purchase such a large estate."

Henri raised her eyebrow knowing full well that she had at least the figure that the wizarding government had paid Lucas in her bank account and that since they were, despite what they were saying, desperate to sell the place Henri was sure she could negotiate a lower price.

"A figure, Mister Smith, if you please."

Smith's jaw clenched and he rattled off a sum that had Henri raise her eyebrows.

"Now you cannot be serious. The building is in need of repairs as it has not been well maintained. The estates are in desperate need of some tender, loving care and nearly all the enchantments and wards on the estate have crumbled down since the Malfoy family is no longer around to maintain them. That at least knocks off several thousand galleons and I will not even get started on the other things." Henri argued and Smith's jaw clenched again and he looked down at his piece of paper. Henri could see, just about, that he had a list of figures written there with notes next to them. From what she could read upside down the number Smith said next was the second number down on the list. He wasn't even haggling properly. He was reading a list. Henri smiled. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

Haggling, it turned out, was a lot easier than she had anticipated especially since Smith was such a poor negotiator and was clearly under instructions to sell the place. In the end Henri had negotiated him down to the last price on his piece of paper and had him saying that he was not authorised to negotiate any lower and he would not even consider going lower anyway.

That had Henri try her next tactic. She upped her price which stunned Smith stupid. He looked like a gawping fish.

"Of course that is under the condition that all the furniture, paintings, portraits and other belongings of the Malfoy family come with the house."

That had Smith stumbling and faltering. He started blubbering that he would have to check with his superiors but as he stumbled to the fireplace Henri threw out a higher number and started studying her nails uninterestedly. Completely thrown by the abrupt change in negotiation Smith bumbled his way through the floo called to his 'superior'. A few minutes later Henri had it in writing, signed and sealed, that she was now the owner of the Malfoy Estates in Wiltshire assuming the money went through to the treasury on Monday.

Henri could do one better than that. She apparated straight to the bank and withdrew the entire sum, before delivering it by hand back to the Treasurer who went so red Henri was sure he would burst a couple of blood vessels. Henri was sure Bibi would have liked that outcome to her ex-husband.

"An exemplary job negotiating! You had him eating from your boots." Constance praised and Henri smiled and breathed in relief, completely dropping her holier-than-thou attitude.

"Oh Merlin I'm so glad that's over! I can't believe I got it!"

"I can dear, you were marvellous!"

"Oh I can't wait to tell Lucas! Oh this is so exciting! He will be so happy. Thank you for coming with me Constance, I couldn't have done it without your support."

"Oh any time, Henrietta!" Constance patted her arm and Bennett just smiled in amusement and offered his other arm to Henri so she was escorted on both sides by a Fawley. "Now what do you say to a little bit of dress shopping? Perhaps we can find you the perfect dress on this side of the pond."

"Well since the portkey doesn't leave until seven, sure."

* * *

**October 26****th****.**

Henri burst into the house through the front door.

"Lucas! LUCAS!" She yelled and threw down her bags and boxes.

"Lord Mercury is upstairs in his study, Lady Black."

"Thanks Zuza. Could you take those up to my room please?" Henri asked and pointed at the numerous bags she had been carrying. "Oh but not that one!" Henri quickly snatched her hand bag up.

"Certainly Lady Black."

"Thanks, you're a star!" Henri said then ran for the stairs as fast as she could in her heels. "LUCAS!"

"Henrietta why on earth are you shouti-mmph!" Lucas' question was interrupted as Henri threw herself at the man in excitement. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms came up reflectively around her back then he readjusted his grip to hold her tighter. "What on earth is the matter? What happened?"

"Nothing...well, everything! Nothing's the matter, everything's fine. It's better than fine. Or at least I hope it is!" Henri blurted and pulled back from the hug. Lucas looked so completely confused that Henri felt her heart swell at the handsome lost look. She kissed his cheek.

"I've found my dress!" She said, delaying the true reason for her excitement but still feeling some excitement over that. "It's perfect and I'm not having a veil. I know we talked about it but I'm having a..."

"No, don't tell me. A groom should not know what his beautiful bride will look like on their wedding day."

"But we are doing this together."

"Yes but some things should be a secret. I wish to be stunned by your beauty on the day. I don't want to marvel at what you might look like in my imagination." Lucas assured her and gave her a gentle kiss. She beamed at him.

"Okay. Well at any rate I think we better have emerald and ivory as our theme." Henri said and closed her eyes as she imagined it. When she had found the dress, _the dress_, everything had fallen into place in her mind. Hermione was right you needed to find the _right_ dress, _the one_. You knew _somehow_ when it was the one. Somehow the whole experience had been like finding the perfect wand for her, she had got a rush and felt so happy that everything had fallen into place and her mad thoughts had cleared leaving only her true wants. She just had to talk to Lucas about them. "Oh and I had some ideas about the wedding too, I wanted to see if you liked the idea first though!"

"Okay, would you like to go downstairs and discuss it?" Henri shook her head at the offer and opened her bag.

"No. What I really want is to give you your present."

"Present?" Lucas queried with a deep frown and a puzzled look. Henri fished out the certificate and receipt of purchase from her bag along with the deeds. She held them out to Lucas but didn't allow him to take them yet. When both of their hands were on the down-turned documents she looked him dead in the eye.

"It's your engagement, Christmas and wedding present all rolled into one. I hope it's perfect. I know you said that money wouldn't be an issue for us but this thing nearly wiped out my accounts!" Lucas' eyebrows shot up and he glanced down at the papers in astonishment. She hastened to add, "I still have money left, don't worry".

"Gracious Merlin Henrietta, what on earth have you bought?" He asked and Henri released the papers letting him take them. He slowly pulled them back to him and turned them over then staggered backwards in shock. "Henrietta! This is..."

"Yes." Henri said both confirming his thoughts and urging him to continue his words. He flicked his eyes up to her then back to the papers. He walked over to the chair with them, flicking through them all then he leaned forwards and spread them out on the table scanning over them all and comparing one sheet to another.

Henri slowly walked over to sit next to him. She watched him read everything and run his finger to one digit on one piece of paper then to another one. He pointed to some pieces and mumbled under his breath as if he was checking things against a mental score of information. A whole fifteen minutes later he finally looked up from the papers. He leaned back in his chair and chuckled. Then he leaned forward looked at the papers again before throwing his body backwards. He looked up at the ceiling, wide eyed and slightly open mouthed. His eyes were bright, suspiciously bright, but happy too. He finally looked over at her, eyes burning and an expression full with a brilliance of emotion.

"My dear, you..." He trailed off as if his words deserted him.

"Do you like it?"

"More than words can possibly express." He whispered, voice cracking with emotion. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers in an almost desperate expression of his emotions. His lips were burning hot against hers and moved with frenzy. His hands, shaking as they were, rose up and caressed her face, her neck, her shoulders then her waist. He tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth to the kiss, urging her to do the same. They had never kissed so deeply. He pressed harder and she made a small involuntary noise as she gave in and opened further to the kiss. He devoured her.

When he pulled back they were both breathless and Henri could barely bring herself to open her eyes. When he whispered to her she met his gaze and could do nothing more than smile at his devoted and impassioned declaration.

"My greatest gift is having you for a fiancée."

* * *

**Authors note: This chapter was really hard to write. I have gone over it several times but this is the best I can do. Her moods fluctuate rather a lot here so I apologise for that. I only decided spur of the moment that these events needed to happen in order for something later to happen. As it is, this is the starting point for an earlier problem to be resolved. It couldn't have happened without the events of this chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Metamorphose Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: This is one of the chapters where it was essential for the Mercury family to have Malfoy Manor back under their control. We also get a few hints about things…**

* * *

(Chapter 27)

**October 31****st****.**

Halloween. The dreaded Halloween.

Henri Hated Halloween!

Something bad always happened on Halloween. This year had been no different. Hopefully Tori announcing that she couldn't make the wedding as she was leaving New York was the worst thing Henri would have to face this year. She had been sorry to see Tori go, Tori had been a brilliant friend to her but Henri wished her all the best with modelling in Los Angeles.

"What film are you watching?" Lucas asked as he carried some wine over to the sofa for her. She took it gratefully and had a sip before putting it on the coffee table.

"Nothing." Henri murmured and turned off the TV. Lucas slowly sat down next to her and sipped his own wine.

"Would you care for a game of chess then my dear? Use strategy to take your mind off the day?" Lucas asked and combed his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah go on then." She accepted and together they went upstairs to the games room.

"Come, there are only a few hours of the day left."

"Still enough time for something to happen." She murmured.

"The only thing that is going to happen tonight is you loosing tremendously at chess." Lucas joked and Henri laughed and slid into her chair next to the chess board. Lucas sat opposite her where the black pieces were all lined up and awaiting orders.

"My pieces are fed up of losing." She said and all of her chess pieces reared up and cheered in agreement. Lucas smirked.

"Then we shall have to practise so that perhaps one day you will stand a chance of winning." Henri scoffed.

"Not likely."

"Well, it's your move my dear. White always goes first." Lucas pointed out and Henri moved her first piece. Not a pawn this time, a knight. She didn't know what good it would do but still, it wasn't the usual starting move.

Half an hour into playing there was a reasonably large pile of white debris from the demolished chess pieces and a small pile of black pieces. Henri was just debating her next move when something rang the front door bell and banged on the door incessantly.

"What in Merlin's name...?" Lucas breathed and rose to his feet. Henri went too, knowing that one of them would have to open the front door as Zuza, Maria, Cosmo and Jeff were not living with them over Halloween. They had all been given leave to return home for a long weekend. It was purely because Henri and Lucas wanted to do some magic and couldn't with the others there. It was also because Henri had told Lucas that something bad always happened on Halloween and it was usually magic related. So they got rid of the muggles.

Now they had to answer the door themselves.

"Stay behind me, Henrietta but keep your wand drawn." Lucas instructed and Henri rolled her eyes and gave him an unimpressed look. She was slightly appeased by the slight pink of embarrassment that coloured his cheeks.

"No, you stay behind me and keep your wand drawn." She countered anyway and smiled as pink properly infused his cheeks. He gave an embarrassed cough and looked away.

"Quite. Together then." He said and they finally walked into the hall.

The person was still banging on the door; the knocks loud and reverberating around the room. Through the glass windows on the door all they could see was a figure in a black hood, a rain jacket no doubt because it was absolutely bucketing it down. He was about Lucas' height, if a little shorter, and was hunched over a little. Lucas reached out his hand to the door and yanked it open.

"Dante!" Lucas said, surprise in his voice as his face slipped into an impassive mask.

Dante was on their front step, drenched from head to toe. His cheeks were red, his eyes were bright and his lips were parted. He was breathing at an increased rate and Henri was, for a minute, unsure whether the water droplets running down his cheeks were from the rain or from him crying. Then Dante blinked and more water fell and Henri was sure.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Look, come in a minute." She stepped back and gestured Dante in. With a few flicks of her wand she dried out his clothes, but he seemed uncaring.

"What brings you here Dante? Are you quite well?" Lucas asked with his cool silky voice.

"Mother. I want to speak to mother." He said quite clearly and succinctly however with all the petulant tone of a spoilt child...or a distraught one.

"I do not mean to insult your intelligence however Cassandra is dead." Lucas pointed out and Dante gave him a scathing look.

"Her portrait!" He snapped. "I want to speak with her portrait right now!"

"What makes you think that allowing that is within my power at all?" Lucas countered smoothly and Henri saw the tension in both men's faces increase. Honestly, they were like two squabbling teenagers!

"You own Malfoy Manor again! You wrote to me and told me so don't you dare deny me the chance to speak with my mother!" Dante yelled and Henri stepped in between them both.

"Seriously?! Calm down both of you! You are behaving like children." Dante glowered at her.

"I came when you and father needed my help, and now I come to you don't you dare be so selfish to refuse to return the favour!"

"I wasn't going to refuse, and neither was Lucas." Henri assured him before Lucas could get a word in edgeways. "However Malfoy Manor is in England."

"I know that! Don't think me so ignorant to believe that you haven't got a way to get there!" He yelled and Henri looked to Lucas who clenched his jaw.

"The floo is not yet connected however..." Lucas trailed off and raised a querying eyebrow at Henri, "I believe you have a list of times for international portkeys, don't you my dear?"

"Yeah. I can run up and grab it."

"Yes!" Dante ordered and Henri gave him an unimpressed look but turned and walked to the staircase.

"Please, my dear. That would be most helpful."

Henri ran up the stairs and into her room. She started rushing through papers on her sideboard until she found the scribbled list of international portkeys that carried people to and from London every day at the same times. A quick scan down the list revealed that the next portkey was in three hours as they did not run through the night. The next portkey would leave at 2am, to arrive in London at 7am London time. Henri took the piece of paper down to Dante who was stood in silence next to his father.

"I've found it. The next portkey doesn't leave until 2 o'clock."

"Where from?"

"From Salem actually."

"Damn it." Dante cursed. Henri frowned at him as he seemed to go through an internal debate over whether or not he should speak again. He licked his lips then looked at Henri, not Lucas. "Would I be able to use your floo to travel back to Salem?"

"Well, yeah but if you hang around then I could apparate you to the portkey point. I know where it is."

"Okay...since I don't know where I am going if you would apparate me straight there that would be good." Dante said then heaved a huge sigh. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Come in properly Dante. Take your coat off and come into the kitchen. I'll make you a drink."

It said something that Dante didn't protest to that. It also spoke volumes that he didn't turn down some food and when he removed his jacket they could see how much weight he had lost. Henri saw Lucas' eyes harden and the muscles in his jaw clenched. Henri made sure to catch his eye when she passed him and touch his arm briefly to try to communicate that he shouldn't mention it because Dante sitting with them it was a tenuous situation at best. They didn't need to go upsetting things with potentially invasive questions.

"Perhaps, if you would allow it Dante," Lucas said slowly and obviously doing his best to keep his voice neutral, "we could all travel to the Manor together. I have not been there since we left England and I would very much like to see it again. You could visit your mother while I could show Henrietta around the family estates."

"How did you even get it? I mean I assumed that the government would seize it despite having our Wills state that all proceeds and monies from the Malfoy family go directly to the Mercury family."

"That is correct. However, Henrietta purchased the estates back as part of my Wedding present." Lucas boasted and Dante's jaw dropped.

"How in the hell did you find the money?!" He spluttered.

"Dante! Language!" Lucas admonished.

"The investments and bonds Lucas set up for me meant I had quite a fortune building up and when I got to England they were so desperate to sell the place that I managed to haggle a very good price."

"Bloody hell." Dante said then looked down at his drink. There was silence for a while then he finally broke it with a quiet voice. "My money is all gone."

"Oh?" Lucas prompted and Dante flushed red and refused to look at them.

"When we got caught in that Hurricane my money bag disappeared. I guess it was when we were in all that water. But it could have been after any of the numerous apparations I did to get us to Salem. Merlin when we finally got there I was practically unconscious I was so exhausted. Then we found that we didn't have any money. We still had change and some money, I had put that in my trunk, but the majority of it disappeared. Summoning it didn't work either, there were anti-summoning spells on the pouch! With what money we had we found a place to stay, as you saw, but that didn't last long. Then we moved because you found us. We were going to move again when you found us at Salem in New Hampshire but we didn't and I'm glad. It's a horrid house but I can't bear to move again and New Hampshire is far enough to travel for work, even with a floo. That's another thing, working! It's so much harder than I thought it would be and I...I'm so tired all the time."

Henri and Lucas listened in silence as Dante spoke and nearly broke down he was so upset. They heard all about how he hated having to leave but he'd hated living with them so much more. He spoke about how his pride wouldn't allow him to go back on his decision and he decided to make the best of it. He had coped with so much and he was proud of his achievements as well as disgusted with how far he had fallen. They heard about how he often went without food so Aster and Lulu could eat. They heard about how Dante was really proud of Lulu because, despite everything, she was doing really well in school. She had become a really clever little girl and someone to be proud of.

"...and Aster...she's changed so much! She isn't the woman I married. She isn't even the woman I loved. She's just another chore, another restraint on my life. Lulu, bless her, stays out of Aster's way too. That's why I need to speak to mother...there are so many things I need to talk to her about." His breath caught and he coughed out a sob then wiped his eyes. "I don't know what to do! I have never felt so alone when I was surrounded by people!"

"You could have come to me." Lucas stated and Dante shook his head.

"No I couldn't. I still can't believe I'm here talking to you. Aster's going to kill me if she finds out." Dante scrubbed his face. "What's the time?"

"We've got an hour to go yet."

"Right. Well...congratulations on the wedding. I'm sure you will be happy together." Dante said with a quiet worn out voice.

"Thank you."

"December is quite soon though don't you think?"

"Not at all. Our courtship was a few months long and we have lived together for far longer than that. There is not much more that can be known about each other now until we take that final step to get married." Lucas pointed out.

"You had a formal courtship then?" Dante questioned looking between Lucas and Henri.

"Of course." Lucas confirmed. "While I now have a far greater appreciation for your arguments as to your behaviour when you were courting, I would not disregard my principles on the matter."

Dante pinked and shook his head. "Well congratulations anyway. I'm sorry we can't make the wedding but...well...Aster."

"I admit to being disappointed that you feel that way." Lucas said gravely and Dante hesitantly looked up at him, the pain on his face so deeply etched that Henri could see how hard Dante was trying to keep everything together. "Perhaps after talking with your mother you will feel differently."

"Perhaps." Dante agreed. "Does she know about you two?"

"No she doesn't. As I said, I have not visited the Manor since we vacated England. Perhaps, once you have spoken with your mother I might have a few words with her myself."

"Okay. You think she will approve?" Dante asked and Henri found an interesting knot in the wood of the table to stare at.

"You are mistaken in considering me fickle enough with my feelings to be influenced one way or another by somebody else's opinion, especially the opinion of a portrait? I shall marry Henrietta, with or without the approval of my family." Lucas' voice was as hard as granite.

"Well for what it's worth I think she will approve, its grandfather you'll have difficulties with."

"Hm."

The trip to the Manor was quick, thankfully. Upon reaching England they had been questioned by aurors but they got through easily enough when Henri showed them the property documents in her name and the pass for her and her family to come and go from the manor as they pleased. Then they had apparated straight to the manor. This time it was Lucas who side apparated Henri, Dante apparated himself. The manor looked exactly as Henri remembered it. There was still a sign outside which said welcome to the Malfoy Manor Museum and there were still plaques to direct visitors and inform them of things. As they walked through the grounds Lucas flicked his wand here and there banishing different plaques and signs, all the while muttering how he would need to acquire house elves.

Once inside the manor Dante made to go up the stairs. Lucas and Henri followed but then when Dante went to go the wrong way Henri had to correct him.

"Dante your mother's portrait is this way."

"I think I know my way around my own home, thank you." Dante sneered and Henri rolled her eyes in a blatant sign of rudeness.

"Yes you do however when they made this place into a museum they put all the portraits into one room. Come on." Henri waved for him to follow her and then lead the way through the corridors. After a while the Mercury men noticed the signs to the 'Portrait Gallery'. Lucas, of course, tore down the signs as he passed and cast spells here and there to get rid of things he did not approve of.

They rounded the corner into the portrait gallery which was still silent. The portraits were asleep except one or two woke up when Lucas cast a spell to light the candles. Henri saw them start to talk and then try to shout and knew the silencing spells had not been taken down. Dante didn't seem to care, he made short work of striding across the hall to the portrait of Narcissa.

"Mother!" He yelled and the woman startled awake, other paintings waking up too.

"What? Who on earth are you young man?"

"Mother it's me! It's Dante...no I mean it's..." Dante rushed out only the spell prevented him from saying his real name.

"I am afraid I cast a secrecy spell to prevent us from revealing our true names." Lucas announced as he strode through the hall to stand next to Dante. Narcissa gave them both a shrewd look. "I believe this portrait was commissioned after my creation of our muggle identities so you should be able to work out the truth without requiring me to take down the secrecy spell."

"L...Lucius?" Narcissa questioned, unsure but hopeful.

"I now go by Lucas Mercury. My heart is lifted greatly to see you again." Lucas said and gave a bow to the portrait who sniffled.

"Oh Lucius I am so happy to see you are alive. Oh and my darling boy! Draco, oh let me look at you! You have both changed so much! What could have afforded such a remarkable transformation?" She asked looking both Mercury men over, head to foot, and taking in all the details of their new appearances.

"A potion to alter which genes in the blood were dominant. Dante, under extreme conditioned, brewed the complex potion perfectly. It has been a terrific boon in keeping us from being detected by the government in power now."

"Oh yes the government." Narcissa's face transformed into a sneer. "I loathe what they have done to this place! They have turned it into a museum Lucius! That in itself was a huge disrespect and dishonour on our family but now they have abandoned us to rot! There have been no visitors at all and the dust on my frame is inexcusable! I hate to think the horrors they are inflicting on the rest of the manor now that the museum is closed."

"You will find they are not inflicting any further damage on the manor. They are, in fact, no longer permitted to enter." Lucas detailed with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"The manor was purchased as a wedding gift by my beautiful fiancée." Lucas introduced and gestured over to Henri who was still standing quite a way away from the family. Narcissa's eyes immediately flitted over to her and the woman's eyes widened in shock. Many of the other portraits who had now woken up also looked to Henri.

"Lucius! That's...That's...How..." Narcissa spluttered then regained her dignity. "Do me the courtesy of explaining properly, Lucius."

So Lucas did. And the explanation took over an hour, during which time Dante had stormed out of the gallery and Henri had drawn level with Lucas to stand by his side. He had placed his hand on her back settling her there, keeping her close, as he explained everything to his ex-wife. Once all the explanations were done Narcissa asked for a word with Henri alone. Lucas had nodded his assent and given Henri a kiss to her knuckles, just next to her engagement ring then he walked slowly out of the gallery closing the grand doors behind him.

"Well, that was not something I ever expected to happen." Narcissa started off by saying. Henri felt compelled to speak.

"I wasn't either to be honest."

"Hm. Knowing who you are dismisses nearly all of the questions I would ordinarily ask of a potential bride for my son or indeed my husband." Narcissa mused looking at Henri speculatively. Henri licked her lips and waited for whatever Narcissa had to say. "Under normal circumstances I would enquire as to the intended bride's designs on the family fortune, their family circumstances, their qualifications, why they think they even deserve to be wedded to a Malfoy and their likelihood to stand by the family through the various trials of life. I would ask all of those questions and many others to get a feel for the brides true personality, character and disposition. However with you I believe I know those answers."

"Yes, you probably do." Henri agreed and the women actually shared a smile.

"Then I would ask if you are quite serious about this marriage? Do you fully commit to marrying Lucius?"

"Yes. I am fully committed to it. We are struggling a little bit with the plans though."

"I can imagine. There is only one thing I wish to know of you before we bring Lucius back in." Narcissa waited a moment, a pause to provoke anticipation. "Seeing that it is you wishing to marry him I would ask you a question I am sure you will appreciate being very important. If it was anyone else I would not be so concerned, however this is you and I am very well aware of what induces your loyalty."

"Okay."

"Do you love him, Harry Potter? Do you love Lucius Malfoy?" Narcissa asked and at those words Henri felt relief flood through her, her heart soar and her emotions well up to bursting point. A smile spread its way across her face quite involuntarily. She looked Narcissa right in the eye and with the utmost sincerity she answered.

"Yes."

"How much?" She asked quickly and with a glint in her eye.

"How do you put a value on something like that?" Henri asked.

"Try." Narcissa said with such a tone of definite that Henri didn't protest again. She shut her eyes.

"It's bigger than me, bigger than all that I am." Henri said knowing she wasn't articulating her feelings very well but trying anyway. "I hold my friends and family as the most important things to me and I would never leave them, never. But I went back to the Hamptons, to Lucas and my home in the Hamptons. When Lucas and I fell out, and I know I wasn't in love with him then but when we fell out and he deserted me, I did not go to live with my friends. I stayed just in case he needed me. When he nearly drowned because he got caught in a fallen tree I swam down and saved him. When he wanted to find Dante, I helped him search.

"I bought this place back for him just because it's his family home. He chose not to fight for it but I know how much that decision cost him. He had to make a choice though; fight for his home and risk exposing himself and Dante or leave it and ensure their safety. When he had to learn to live as a muggle to help ensure the family's safety I helped him where I could. When he was sick, really sick, I stayed with him day and night till he was better.

"I'm not always happy with him, and I am not always aware of how much I love him, but not an hour goes by without some thought of him. My day could be horrible but it's made better just by seeing him. When he asked me to marry him there could have been no other answer than yes because after all that we have been through together I could not imagine a future without him by my side. It's unimaginable. I can't imagine a future without Ron and Hermione either because our bond is unbreakable, but what I feel for Lucas is so different and yet so equal to that I could not ever dream of losing it."

Henri took a big breath then let it all out in a rush. "I cannot put a value on how much I love him, I cannot measure the worth of something so invaluable, but I can tell you that and I hope that it gives you some idea."

"That answered my question beautifully. What you have said pleases me greatly. To a person like you, who survived because of love and defeated the most powerful evil known to the wizarding world to date, the fact that you love Lucius is enough for me to give you my blessing if..." Narcissa trailed off and the dramatic pause had Henri feeling nervous again. The woman smiled at her though and said, "if Lucius can prove to me that he deserves you."

"Oh." Henri said feeling thrown a bit by that statement.

"Send him in to me Harry Potter, or should I call you Henrietta now? Yes, Henrietta Malfoy, very grandiose. Send my widower to me."

Henri nodded and walked towards the doors. Just as she reached her hand out to turn the handle Narcissa called out to her again.

"Oh, and Henrietta? Congratulations. I wish you all the best with all of your endeavours. You are truly a most remarkable person."

What felt like an age later the doors to the gallery opened and Henri quickly slid up to her feet, standing up straight to face Lucas as he walked out. By her side Dante stood too. Lucas walked straight over to them and slid his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her against him. She allowed the pull and he enveloped her in a hug.

"Ah my dear, I was set to marry you regardless of my family's approval but having their consent makes it all the sweeter." Lucas said then pulled back and glanced at Dante. "Your mother will see you now Dante."

"Good." Dante announced then walked into the gallery room closing the door behind him. Lucas looked immediately down at Henri and cupped her face in his hands.

"You, my love, are my most spectacular treasure made all the more perfect now with the admiration of my family." Lucas said and planted a kiss on her lips. She could barely stand to break the kiss but there was a very pressing question.

"They agreed?"

"Yes. Unanimously...after some persuasion." Lucas smirked and pressed a long kiss to her forehead savouring the touch. Henri closed her eyes in bliss and hugged him tighter.

"You took off the silencing charms?"

"Yes. My father was displeased to being with because his views on blood purity are very influencing. The same is true of the rest of the family however once things were explained to them, and once I revealed the truth about Tom Riddle they began to see things my way." Henri smiled and shook her head in memory of her confronting Lucas with the truth of Voldemort's past. "They are in awe of your achievements now, understandably jealous of your sheer amount of power and in awe of your resilience. There was a brief issue where my great grandmother required an explanation about your transformation from a man into a woman but now they appreciate your beauty all the more. I cannot tell you how inexplicably pleased I am with the decision."

"Yes I can tell." Henri said as she leaned up and kissed him again. His body was practically thrumming with happiness. His eyes were ablaze and the smile on his face was the most telling.

"Cassandra exclaimed that she had never, in all of our long happy marriage, seen me this happy, this joyful. I have a lot to be grateful for, my love, but all of my gratitude is owed to you for showing me the many possibilities in life. I love you, my dear Henrietta. December cannot come soon enough."

"Not too soon though, we still haven't made any finite plans."

"Ah yes, about that..." Lucas started and escorted Henri through the Manor and up to his old study where they pulled some parchment and quills together and started scribbling out more plans.

* * *

**Authors Note: Originally I was just going to have Lucas somehow procure the paintings of his family. However more and more I began to think that they needed the actual manor house in their possession. This is one of the chapters why they needed the manor, because Dante needed to talk with his mother.**

**I hope you like this newest update. My favourite part of this chapter is when Lucas tells Henri to stay behind him and her subsequent rebuke. I love it!**

**I completed chapter 37 earlier today so you can be assured that there are many more chapters to come and that they are definitely coming!**


	28. Chapter 28

Metamorphose Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: Here we learn some gigantic truths. WARNING: Character death. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you like this latest update.**

* * *

(Chapter 28)

**November 5****th**

"Welcome home, my dear." Lucas greeted as Henri walked into his study to greet him. She smiled and crossed the room to give him a kiss. He contentedly turned his face up to make it easier for her. "How were the students today?"

"A lot better." She groaned in relief and walked back around the desk to sit in the chair opposite him. "We were doing the leg locking curse today with the first years so that was fun. The seventh years did not appreciate getting criticised on their aim but they took it and tried harder."

"Excellent."

"How was your day?"

"Quite productive." Lucas said and pointed to a piece of paper on his desk. Henri leaned forwards to look at it. "I purchased a few stocks which I predict will profit soon. As for the Wedding Planner I have drawn our contract to a close with minimal fuss and cost. We are now on our own to plan the wedding."

"Right then. Okay." Henri nodded. They had agreed to cancel the wedding planner last week when they had a serious talk about Lucas' ideas for the wedding in Malfoy Manor. Since then they had decided on a great many things, the biggest of which was the venue.

"I believe you have received post from Mr and Mrs R B Weasley, it is waiting for you on the sideboard over there." Henri leapt up and hurried over to see the letter. It was indeed a letter from Ron and Hermione and Henri tore into it absentmindedly returning to her seat while she focused on the paper.

"I wondered when I'd hear from them."

It had been so long now without contact because of the wedding then the honeymoon and then they were going to get settled in the house they had bought together. Henri read over the contents of the letter and smiled with joy for her friends as they detailed their fun filled honeymoon for her. Ron's comment of 'more fun than Quidditch' just made the point perfectly.

"What time is dinner?" Henri asked looking up when she finished the letter.

"I believe it shall be about half past six." Lucas informer her.

"I might just give them a call first then, let them know about the wedding from me although they have probably read their wedding invitation by now."

"As you like my dear. I shall see you at dinner."

Henri happily endured the hour long verbal narrative of the honeymoon, excluding some private parts of it, from both Ron and Hermione who apparently had her on speaker phone. Then she told them about her wedding and how the venue had changed and from that point on she suffered through an hour of Hermione listing different things for Henri to consider while planning the wedding. Henri hadn't been able to get a word in edgeways for a while because Hermione was in lecture mode but eventually she had her say.

Discussing the wedding was like talking to an unmovable object. Hermione did not budge on her idea of what a wedding should be like but at least Henri managed to properly invite her and Ron. She had even managed to wrangle an agreement that Hermione would be a bridesmaid.

* * *

**November 16****th****.**

"I received a letter from Dante." Lucas announced at dinner that night. Henri paused in cutting up her asparagus.

"Oh? Everything okay?" All those weeks ago at Malfoy manor Dante had apparently been told to return to his wife, to stick by her during the trying times as any devoted husband should do. Cassandra, or Narcissa as Lucas had amended the spell to allow them to say her true name, had convinced Dante that it was for the best. He had been reasonably unwilling but had rallied, it seemed, and had returned to Aster. Henri didn't know what Narcissa had said to convince him but when he left he had the look of a man walking willingly into his own personal hell.

"Apparently. He wished to share that he has managed to convince Aster, somehow, that Lulu, at least, should be allowed to attend the wedding. He didn't share the particular details of that decision however he has made arrangements, assuming I will pay for them, for Lulu to travel down with us. He also mentioned that we would have to be responsible for dressing her."

"That's...that's brilliant news!" Henri said and leaned across the table. "I can't believe it! That's great!"

"Yes I thought you'd be pleased." Lucas smiled and put a small piece of chicken in his mouth, chewing it slowly. Once he had swallowed he gave her a pointed look. "You do, of course, realise that we shall have to amend the wedding plans."

"Yeah well, there have been so many changes already what's one more adjustment?" She laughed. "I haven't seen Lulu in months! I know she's doing well but I bet she has grown."

"Children have a tendency to do that." Henri laughed at the dry tone and shook her head at his bad humour.

"Aren't you pleased though?" She asked and Lucas nodded, sipping his wine.

"Very pleased." He conceded. "However I would have preferred Dante to be in attendance as well. Irrespective of that, however, I got married once without the presence of my son, I have no qualms about marrying again without him."

"I'm so sorry Lucas. Maybe he will come around in time for the wedding."

"With a month and a half to go until we wed, I would not hold my breath on that being a possibility. It would take something truly remarkable to make that possible."

"Oh...yeah." Henri said dejectedly. There was nothing she could do now. Before, when she needed Dante, she had always gone to get him. This time that wasn't a possibility. Not at all. She looked up at Lucas and gave him a disappointed smile. "I wish I could change it for you."

"Thank you, my dear, but the sentiment is unnecessary. It is my greatest wish to marry you, all my other desires come secondary to that." He assured her and lifted his wine glass in toast. "To you, my dear, and to us."

"To us."

* * *

**November 23****rd****.**

RING RING RING RING RING RING

Henri startled awake. What the hell was that?!

RING RING RING RING...'Hello, we are unable to take your call at the...BEEEP!'

Henri glanced over to the clock on her nightstand. 3am. She threw herself back down onto the bed and shut her eyes. It was too early to be awake! Especially on a Saturday!

RING RING RING RING RING RING

Henri swore and threw back the covers on her bed. She swung her legs over the side and climbed out of bed. Her leggings and long sleeved cotton top were little insulation against the cool air and as she rushed past her wardrobe she grabbed her warm winter dressing gown. She raced down the hall, meeting Lucas on the stairs. He was a few steps ahead of her and gave her a questioning look.

"It can't be Ron and Hermione...they have better sense than to call in the middle fo the night..." She muttered and the pair of them raced down the hall to the nearest phone which was on the table before the next set of stairs. "Unless it's an emergency."

"Let us find out."

RING RING RING

Lucas grabbed the handset and raised it to his ear.

"Hello, Lord Mercury speaking." He said and then all Henri could hear was a garbled voice on the end. The blood drained from Lucas' face and he stood up straight, tall and ridged. "Where?! Dante! Where?!"

Henri gasped and stared wide eyed at Lucas who gave her a look of shock and fear.

"I'm coming Son! Hold on, I'm coming." Lucas said and hung up the phone.

"What's happened?!" Henri demanded as Lucas spun on his heel and ran across the hall. He jumped up the stairs taking them three at a time and Henri had to race to keep up.

"Aster is in labour. Things are not going well. Dante needs me." Lucas panted out then ran to down the next hall.

"Okay. I'll just get dressed!" Henri said and took a corridor off to her bedroom. She hadn't even known Aster was pregnant! Why hadn't Dante told them?

"You do not have to come Henri!" Lucas shouted to her. "It's a family thing, you stay here!"

"Up yours Lucas! I'm family too. I'm coming!" She yelled to him and started grabbing her things. Casting spells in between pulling on articles of clothing Henri was cleaned, freshened up, hair brushed and completely dressed in under five minutes. She then raced down the hallway to find Lucas, her winter boots banging on the floor as she ran without caring for the noise.

"LUCAS!" She yelled, looking over the railing and down to the lower floor of their house.

"Yes!" He called and Henri twisted around at the voice. It had come from back upstairs. She ran up the stairs again and along the corridor to Lucas' room. She found him topless in the room rummaging around for a shirt.

"You nearly ready?"

"Do I look nearly ready?" He snapped and Henri bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything else. Lucas finally grabbed a shirt, yanked it on and started doing up the buttons. In his haste he was rather fumble fingered. Henri, without word, drew her wand, aimed it and the buttons did themselves up. Lucas spared her a disgruntled look and then strode across the room to grab his shoes. "It is highly inappropriate for you to..."

"Forget inappropriateness Lucas. We can worry about that when we have time." Henri said and Lucas grunted something, shoving his shoe on and doing up the laces.

"Grab my wallet." He ordered and Henri lunged forwards grabbing it from the bedside table. She held it out to him and as he pulled on his belt he took it from her and slid it into his trouser pocket. "My coat, my dear, if you please."

Henri walked into his wardrobe and grabbed the warmest coat she saw first. Carrying it out she saw in that short amount of time she had been gone Lucas had found his wand and a jumper. He held his hand out for his coat then threw it over his arm still fiddled with his cufflinks. Thirty seconds later they were racing out of the door and out of the house. They ran into the fields at the back of their house where they could apparate without the staff still inside the house hearing the noise.

"Where to?"

"Salem."

"Which one?"

"Massachusetts. They are in the hospital there." Lucas said and Henri held out her hand.

"I'll apparate us."

"I was counting on it." Lucas said and grasped her hand stepping in close. Henri summoned her magic and off they went.

* * *

Henri was hugging a sleeping Lulu when Lucas returned to the birthing room. Aster had been wheeled off in a flurry of panicking healers a few hours earlier. She had been writhing in pain, screaming and tearful...and bloody. There had been so much blood...

Lulu had been asleep before they had taken Aster away but the screaming had woken the girl up. Henri had immediately covered the girl's eyes and kept her hand blocking the girl's vision despite the little girl's protests. There had been too much blood.

Lucas walked over to Henri and knelt in front of her. His face was grave, pale and upset. Henri didn't want to speak, didn't know what to say. She just waited to see what he said. He smoothed a hand over Lulu's hair then took one of Henri's hands in his and gripped it hard. Henri clutched him back, returning the pressure and hoping it communicated something to him, communicated something more than words. He gave her a weak smile then rose up a little and gave her a kiss to her forehead. He released her hand then crouched down and slid his hands underneath Lulu's pliant sleeping body. He raised the girl up then nodded to Henri.

"Come. Dante needs us." He said and turned, walking back into the room. Henri followed, mind racing wondering what had happened.

When she stepped into the room and the door closed behind her she could see what had happened.

Aster was lying on the bed, dressed in her white labour nightdress. She was unmoving. Her skin was a yellow grey colour, her lips were white tinged with blue and her closed eyes were dark grey shadows on her face. The bed covers were covered in blood, literally drenched in blood. It had dripped onto the floor and there was a healer cleaning it all up the muggle way. Henri didn't understand why they didn't just use magic but that was a question for later.

The biggest point was that the blood was there in the first place.

"Aster has passed away." Lucas whispered quietly and as Henri turned to him, tearing her eyes from the gut wrenching scene before her. Lucas had put Lulu down on the chair in the room and the little girl was still sleeping. Henri stared up at those beautiful blue eyes which looked so tired. So tired.

Henri walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching up to give him a hug. He returned it with a ferocity that tore right through Henri's heart.

"How?"

"It seems...there is a back story..." Lucas muttered avoiding saying everything straight out. "Suffice it to say the pregnancy took its toll. She haemorrhaged...they were able to stop one bleed but when she birthed the placenta they realised it had ripped away from the uterine wall as opposed to separating the way it should. They were unable to stop that bleed."

Henri swallowed again and again until she was able to speak. She pulled back from Lucas and looked up at his face. He had tears dripping down his face, silent tears but tears nonetheless. Henri felt her heart break a little bit more for the man and steeled herself up, pushing aside her own grief.

"I'm so sorry Lucas." She murmured and brushed aside his tears. He closed his eyes at her touch and moved his face into her fingers. Henri continued the light touch for a moment, until all of his tears were gone and then she pulled away, sliding her hand down his chest and stomach to rest on his waist. "It will be okay."

"I know." He whispered. His voice and mouth were thick with emotion that was barely contained. Henri stepped against him for another hug, giving what comfort she could. As he embraced her Henri saw the healer putting a sheet over Aster's body, concealing it from view. Henri swallowed again. There was always so much death, always!

Henri cleared her throat and pulled back from Lucas.

"What about Dante? Where is he?" She asked quietly and Lucas let his hands drop to his side.

"He has gone to be with the baby."

"The baby?" Henri was completely shocked. She hadn't even thought of the baby. "Is the baby okay? I mean because Aster is...well, I assumed the baby would be too."

"No the baby is fine, perfectly fine. Dante is with him now." Lucas muttered.

"Dante shouldn't be alone." Henri frowned and grabbed Lucas' hand trying to lead him to the door. "Go and be with your son."

"No. No I am not welcome now." Lucas said and Henri shook her head.

"Nobody could possibly welcome at a time like this but he shouldn't be alone! Go on Lucas."

"No. No I shall stay here with my granddaughter." He said shaking his head in refusal. He turned and walked over to the chair next to Lulu. Sitting down next to her he wearily started petting her hair, all the while gazing at the covered body on the bed. "You go, my dear. Perhaps you are right, he shouldn't be alone."

Henri didn't bother saying anything else. She just turned and walked out of the room. Having no idea where Dante would be and where the baby would be Henri walked quickly to the front desk and asked. The nurse very kindly gave her directions and Henri hurried through the hospital. She passed the Spell Damage ward, then the emergency room until finally she came to the paediatrics centre. Through a couple of corridors there Henri eventually came out in the Baby Unit. The women on the front desk were again very helpful and very sympathetic. They lead her to Dante and the baby then left her alone in the doorway.

Dante was sitting next to a wiccan basket with blue blankets flowing from it and onto the floor. He was sat there with one hand in the basket and the other hand over his eyes. Even from a distance Henri could see his shoulders were shaking violently. She walked forwards slowly, cautiously. She could hear his sniffles and his badly concealed sobs. She drew a little closer and her footsteps must have alerted Dante to the fact someone was there. He snapped his head up, focused on her then turned his head away.

"Go away Black. I want to be alone." He informed her, somehow managing to talk and contain his sobs.

"I know." She muttered quietly.

"If you know then why are you here scarhead?!" He asked snidely, a hint of that old Malfoy sneer a fleeting presence on his face before it dropped off.

"Because the last thing you should be right now is alone." She whispered and knelt down next to him. Looking up into his distraught eyes she hoped he saw her compassion, her sympathy but also her stubbornness, her goodwill, her strength. He must have seen something because while his face contorted to no doubt say something rude and snide, no sooner had he taken a breath to speak his composure shattered.

He folded forwards and in on himself, sobs wracking his body. He shook, he gasped for breath and he fidgeted on his chair. His movements spoke of how he wanted to escape his pain, but there was nowhere to go to be rid of it. His breathing sped up to an unbelievable rate. Henri's chest began to hurt just hearing him breath. Water poured from his eyes like rain during a thunderstorm. His body shook, his legs trembled and he curled up so small on his chair he didn't even look like a man any more.

"It's alright Dante, cry if you want to." Henri said and she reached out with her hands; one she put on his arm gripping him tightly, the other she rubbed up and down his back encouraging the tears but comforting them.

"No. Crying is weak, it's pathetic!" He spat, raging through his tears.

"Nobody believes that." Henri muttered.

"Of course they do!" He snarled and looked at her, eyes blazing hot through a sea of tears. "It's for the pathetic and the weak, not for the strong or the powerful."

"I can guarantee you, everybody cries. Even those of us with power." Henri assured him. He furiously wiped away his tears but the kept coming heedless of his attempts to rid himself of them.

"Father always said never to cry. He always said crying was for children, not for men."

"Oh Dante. Your father believed lots of things." Henri coached. "It doesn't mean he was right. And I can guarantee you, he cries too. The ability to cry and to grieve comes hand in hand with our ability to love, be loved and be happy. The strong allow themselves to feel all those things, to not be afraid of those things. Weakness is when we don't allow ourselves to feel."

"The Dark Lord was strong." Dante said with venom in his eyes. "He didn't feel anything except glee at other people's suffering."

"Voldemort was a weak little man who lived his whole life in desperate fear of death."

"So?! That just shows he was sane! You should always fear death." Dante argued and Henri shook her head, moving her hands to hold the side of Dante's face.

"No. Death is natural, death is easy. It's as easy as falling asleep." Henri said to quote Sirius' words to her when she walked to her own death. "Without death there can be no life, and life is beautiful Dante. Life and living is for the strong, living to the full extent of your capabilities."

"No. Death is evil. It's cruel. It steals people we love away from us."

"I know. I know." Henri agreed. "But it doesn't mean that they love us, or that we love them, any less just because they are dead."

"I hate it! I hate it! It took Aster away! It made her bleed! She suffered right up until she died and I did that to her! I put that baby in her and she died bringing it into this world! She left me! She died! Why did she have to die! Why couldn't the baby have died! Like all of the others! Why couldn't it have been the baby. Not her! Not her!" He yelled and broke down sobbing once again. He fell forwards off his chair in his grief and collapsed to the floor crying uncontrollably. Henri surged forwards and enveloped him into a tight hug. She gripped him hard even as he weakly resisted her.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh."

He cried. And cried. And cried.

And cried.

Henri didn't let him go.

"Why did she have to die?" He kept saying. "I loved her. I did. Why did she have to go?!"

* * *

The sobs had subsided a while ago, leaving only harsh breathing, hiccups and full body tremors. Henri didn't let Dante go even then and he was gripping her tightly now too, taking comfort instead of just allowing it. There was a baby crying from the basket and Dante kept wincing every time the cries shrieked through the air. Neither of them moved to check the baby yet though. Henri couldn't because of Dante and he wasn't moving.

"Mr Mercury?" A nurse asked and Henri felt Dante wince and curl up smaller. She sighed quietly and looked up at the nurse who was holding a small bottle in her hand and had a very apologetic but determined look on her face.

"Yes?" Henri asked quietly. The nurse cleared her throat then indicated to the basket.

"Mister Mercury's baby is hungry. Here, would you like to do it or should I?"

"Get them to do it." Dante muttered and Henri closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She opened her eyes and looked at the nurse.

"We shall do it. Thank you. Put the bottle down over there, we'll be there in a minute." She assured the nurse then watched as the nurse put the bottle down. She gave Henri and Dante a sceptical look.

"Do you know how to feed a baby?"

"No idea." Henri admitted and gave the nurse a rueful smile. "Not a new-born anyway but I fed my godson when he was tiny so I'm sure we will manage. Thank you, we'll call if we need anything."

"Okay. I'll be over there, just over there. Wave and I'll be right over okay?" The nurse said then reluctantly walked off.

Henri waited until the nurse was a reasonable distance away before trying to untangle herself from Dante. He refused to let her go.

"You should have made them do it. I told you to let them do it."

"And miss your child's first feed? Not likely. Come on, let go and stand up." Henri said and pulled herself from Dante's arms. He conceded with a petulant grief filled expression. She grabbed his hand and tried to tug him up.

"No. I want to stay on the floor." Henri rolled her eyes and released his hand, instead turning to the basket. She looked down on the tiny baby with clenched fists and a scarlet red face from where it was crying so much. She smiled a little and reached down to carefully pick up the squirming bundle. His head flopped back so Henri quickly rearranged her hold to support his head. She brought him into her body and cradled him a little awkwardly but cradled him none the less. She turned around and crouched down again next to Dante.

"Here. Hold your baby."

"No I don't want to." He said and turned his head away. She held the baby out again.

"Hold your baby a minute. I forgot to get the bottle."

"Black! I told you I don't want to hold the damn baby!" Dante snarled. Henri gave him an unimpressed look.

"I need to get the bottle and I can't do that with hands full of baby." She pointed out, a complete fabrication but she didn't care. Dante glared at her and reluctantly began to slowly move his arms forwards.

"I really don't want to. You'll take it back once you've got the bottle?" He questioned and Henri shrugged a little and carefully placed the baby into his reluctant arms.

He flinched when the baby touched his hands and Henri steadied her muscles in her arms to keep the baby steady. She gave Dante a warning look and he swallowed, pale and nervous, then returned his arms. She settled the baby in its daddy's hold then ran a finger down the baby's nose. It lifted its chin as best it could, mouth seeking something and then it screamed again when nothing went in its mouth.

"For Merlin's sake Black, get the damned bottle!" Dante cried looking increasingly panicked as the baby's screams intensified.

Henri stood up and walked around to collect the bottle. When she placed the teat in the baby's mouth the cries immediately stopped and the baby began suckling. Dante's whole body seemed to deflate then.

"Thank Merlin. Here Black, you take it now. You said you would." Dante said and tried to hold the baby back out to Henri. She shook her head and held up her spare hand.

"No Dante. You hold your baby."

"Black I don't want to! I..."

"Stop it Dante." She said softly and he looked at her pleadingly with his heartbroken eyes. She put her spare hand on top of Dante's shoulder. "I won't let you hide or run away from this. You have just lost your wife, somebody you love." She said and Dante's lip trembled at the mere mention of it. Henri transferred her gaze down to the baby Dante held. "But this little baby just lost its mother. It can't afford to be abandoned by its father."

"I wouldn't abandon my baby I just...I need time Henri." He pleaded and Henri shook her head again.

"And I would give you time, I would..." She said earnestly, "but your baby can't. It needs you Dante. It _needs_ you!"

And Dante crumbled again, cradling his baby close with Henri still holding the bottle. He rocked forwards and backwards and sobbed.

* * *

The baby was asleep. He had been changed, which is when Henri realised the baby was a 'he', and put into bed. She and Dante stood at the foot of the basket looking down into it. Dante had silent tears running down his face now but he was gently stroking his son's clenched fist with his finger.

"He's so tiny."

"Mm." Henri agreed.

"I should hate him." He said apathetically and Henri could see from the way his eyes didn't leave his son that he didn't really mean it. He wouldn't hate his baby.

"No you shouldn't. It's not his fault." She reasoned and Dante just gave a heavy sigh.

"He's not very beautiful though is he? I thought babies were supposed to be beautiful?" Dante said looking to Henri with questioning eyes. Henri shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe that's just because every parent thinks their baby is beautiful and perfect?"

"Well he's perfect...just not very beautiful." Dante mused and ran his finger down the bridge of the baby's nose. The baby twitched then relaxed and Henri saw a small smile fleet across Dante's face. She smiled and looked back to the baby.

"So...what's his name?"

"I don't..." Dante said and frowned. "Aster liked the name Hyperion."

"Do you?"

"I...no. Not really. I should honour her wishes though." He muttered sadly.

"You should." Henri agreed. "But what about giving that to him as a middle name? That way you can choose a name for him and still honour Aster's wishes."

"I...Mercury men always give their sons their name as the child's middle name." Dante explained. "It's to honour their father."

"He has his father by his side, he doesn't have a mother."

"That's true." Dante whispered and they fell silent for a while just watching the tiny baby sleep.

Eventually Dante sighed and moved away, going back to his chair and settling there. He hung his head in his hands and blasted out a loud breath. "We lost a baby you know. We lost 2."

"Pardon?" Henri questioned. When he had been ranting earlier he had said something like that but Henri just thought it was heat of the moment. Dante's confession now was coming out of the blue. He looked up at her with shattered eyes.

"Aster lost two babies. She lost one before we left all those months ago. That was why she changed so much. After she miscarried she got paranoid that I would throw her away as useless or that Father would make her leave because she failed at carrying the next heir. Then she fell pregnant again and all she wanted was to get away from Father and you. She…she convinced me to leave and I was so…so _angry_ at Father that I packed up and took her and Lulu. The…the hurricane made her miscarry again. Then she fell into despair and I felt so guilty…_so guilty_ that I had...that leaving had… We couldn't come back…we just couldn't."

Dante sobbed and wretched out one of his breaths before trying to get control of his breathing. Henri reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder not knowing what else to do. He took a shuddering breath and wiped a hand over his face.

"Then she fell ill a while ago and we had to go to the hospital. It cost us all the rest of the money we had. We found out she was pregnant again. We went home and she…she became somebody else! She was so paranoid and so…needy. I felt like I was going insane trying to do and be everything she needed. The pregnancy was horrible and I hated being around her sometimes. She was a chore. Mother…Mother was the one who convinced me to go back to her. Oh poor Aster was devastated then, she was devastated that I'd left in the middle of the night and I knew, I _knew_, that I might not love her but she loved me and that was all that was important! I stayed for the baby and to help her and then…and now this! We didn't lose the baby but I lost Aster! I lost my wife! I did love her. And now she's gone."

Dante descended into helpless sobbing again and Henri did what she could to comfort him. He didn't have many tears left but his breathing was uncontrollable and harsh. She rubbed her hand up his back when his sobs turned into gasping breaths and wretches. She hushed him when he babbled how much he wanted his wife and he was so sorry and it was all his fault. She reassured him when he blubbered about how he should have been the one to die, not Aster. Not poor Aster.

It seemed to take ages for that wave to pass and Dante fell silent again. His breathing rate was irregular and his breath hitched frequently but he was no longer crying and blubbering. He scrubbed his hand into his eyes.

"I'm so tired."

"I'm sure you are." Henri said and glanced up at the clock on the wall. 10am. They hadn't slept much last night, Dante probably didn't get any sleep.

"I just want to go to bed."

"Well what time can you leave the hospital?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask a healer." He said and scrubbed at his face with his hand. "Merlin I don't even think I want to go home. Not to that crappy overrun house. It was bad enough with just Lulu, Aster and myself...I can't take a baby there."

"You can come home with us. All three of you." Henri said decidedly and when Dante looked up in question she made sure her gaze locked on his so he could see how serious she was. His gaze held none of his pride or his previous steeliness. Now there was only grief and desperation.

"You sure? Father won't mind?"

"Lucas would like it I think. Speaking of Lucas, I better go and find him and Lulu."

"Oh! Oh Merlin I forgot about Lulu!" Dante said and stood up. Henri held up her hands.

"Wow, calm down. It's fine. Lucas is looking after her. Look, why don't I go and get them? You can introduce them to the baby and perhaps while I'm gone you can find out when it's okay for you to go home hm?"

"Okay. Alright. What am I going to do about Aster?"

"I don't know. We shall sort it out later. One thing at a time alright? And the first thing we are going to do is find out when you can go home and get some rest and introduce the baby to the rest of his family. Alright?"

* * *

Lulu was enamoured with the baby. She was so hypnotised by it that she hadn't looked at any of the rest of them in ages. Henri smiled watching the girl. Henri had collected Lucas and Lulu from the room they had been in when she left them. This time it was absent of any body and Lulu was awake. When she had brought them upstairs Lulu had run to Dante and hugged him crying. He had cried too hugging her close and Lucas had wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders. It had been a few minutes before they all separated and that was because the baby's piercing cry drew their attention from their grief.

Dante had walked straight over to the basket carrying Lulu and pointed down to the baby.

"This is your brother, Scorpius Hyperion Mercury." He announced and then let the girl slide to the floor so she could look in on the baby.

"You aren't giving the baby your name Dante?" Lucas asked and came to stand next to eh basket too. Dante glanced up and gave Henri a small smile over the basket.

"No Father, Aster liked the name Hyperion. I wanted his middle name to honour his mother." Dante whispered.

"Quite right." Lucas said and Dante snapped his astonished gaze over to his father who arched his eyebrow at him in question.

"I thought you'd object to the change in tradition?" Dante asked hesitantly and this time it was Lucas' gaze that locked onto Henri's. He smiled a smile full of secrets at her and she couldn't stop the answering smile on her own face.

"Sometimes, Dante, traditions are in one's interpretation of them and they should only be adhered to if they fit the situation."

"But you have always been about following tradition!"

"And you will find that unchanged." Lucas answered and turned to look at his son. "I am merely being more selective over the traditions I wish to follow. Now pick up your son."

* * *

Authors note: So, we get the truth about Aster. She was a bit of a cow however the poor thing was running scared. I imagine it rather like King Henri the 8ths wives. If they failed to have a live child, or more importantly a son, then they would fear for their lives. Aster feared Lucas' reaction as opposed to Dante's. She could, to a certain extent, control Dante. Lucas was completely out of her control.

We also have a baby in the family.


	29. Chapter 29

Metamorphose Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: This is kind of a happy families chapter. I also quite like the flirting though it is reasonably out of character.**

* * *

(Chapter 29)

**November 28****th****.**

Henri squeezed the hand holding hers. Little Lulu looked up at her very sadly and Henri slid down to her knees regretting that the action meant she left the circle of Lucas' arms but knowing the little girl needed more comfort than either of them. Lulu immediately wrapped her arms around Henri's neck and her legs around Henri's waist in a huge hug. Henri held her tightly feeling the little girl begin to cry. She stood up and looked over to Lucas who once again wrapped her in one of his arms. His other arm was around Dante's shoulders now, the man shaking silently with his own grief and tears as he held the sleeping baby.

It was Aster's funeral and the weather was as miserable as they all felt.

The day was going to be long but Henri knew it would all be a blur of sadness and grief.

* * *

**December 1****st****.**

"No! I don't want the bad man to hurt the Beast!" Lulu cried and scrambled up from her position on the carpet to climb onto Henri who was sat on the sofa. The girl climbed into Henri's lap and hugged her peeking at the screen from where she had tucked her head under Henri's chin.

"What on earth are you watching?" Lucas asked as he entered the room holding a book. He gave the television a disgusted look then looked at Henri in such a manner that said he was questioning her sanity.

"It's called Beauty and the Beast Grandfather." Lulu perked up saying. "But look, that bad man is going to hurt the beast!" Lulu pointed at the screen to where Gaston was chasing after the Beast, knife in hand.

"Quite..." Lucas sneered giving another look of distaste to the screen.

"It's a children's cartoon Lucas, based on a fairy tale."

"Yeah and – OH NO! He's going to kill him?!" Lulu hid her face against Henri again and Henri gave the girl an amused smile which dropped clean off her face at the girl's next words. "Why do bad people have kill other people?! Why do good people have to die?!"

Henri looked up at Lucas whose face contorted a little going through different emotions before settling on neutral. Henri sighed and went to answer the girl except Lucas walked around them to sit on the sofa next to Henri and pulled the little girl from Henri's lap and into his own. The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Henri pressed pause on the film and watched as Lucas met the girl's eyes with his own serious look.

"Bad people killing other people and good people dying are not necessarily synonymous with each other." He said and Lulu looked to Henri with a frown of confusion on her face. Henri clarified for the girl then looked back at Lucas waiting for him to continue whatever he was going to say.

"Synonymous means the same."

"Bad people kill other people because they don't like them and instead of being mature and dealing with this properly the bad people hurt those other people. Good people sometimes die because it is their time or because the bad people don't like them. Sometimes good people die through no fault of their own. It just happens."

"You killed people once didn't you?" She asked and Henri shut her eyes dismayed at the question. But Lulu wasn't finished. "And Aunty Henri killed somebody!"

"Yes, you are correct." Lucas confirmed and Henri opened her eyes to see what was going to happen next.

Lucas looked calm and collected though, perfectly cool and in control in the face of Lulu's accusations. The girl looked confused and upset still, looking between them both for answers. Lucas finally spoke making sure to keep his tone low, calm and factual.

"I used to kill people because I was a bad man. At the time, you have to understand, I did not know that I was being a bad person. When I learned, and more importantly when I understood, that what I was doing was bad I changed. Your Aunty Henri taught me how to be a good person, how to be a very good and happy person." He explained calmly. "Your aunty Henri," Henri smiled at the use of her shortened name that Lucas very rarely used, "is one of the best types of good people."

"But she killed somebody! I remember. My first mummy told me all about her!"

"Yes. The person Henrietta killed was the most evil man ever to ever walk this earth." Lucas said bluntly and Lulu stared in shock at him. "The evil man had lots of bad people helping him to hurt people and he needed to be stopped. Your Aunty Henri was the only one strong enough and brave enough to stop the evil man. The problem with evil is that the only way to stop it completely is to kill it. That doesn't make Henrietta a bad person. It just means she did what she had to do to stop that evil man."

"Oh..." Lulu said and then her eyes caught a glimpse of the screen and she ducked her head again seeing that it was paused on a picture of Gaston holding his knife about to attack the Beast. "But that man's evil too. Who's going to stop him?"

"We will have to watch the film to find out." Henri pointed out and grabbed the remote control.

"But I'm scared! I don't want the Beast to get hurt! I don't want the bad man to hurt me."

"Aunty Henri and I shall protect you and I am sure, considering this is aimed at children, that the bad man will not win. Play the film, my dear."

They watched the film to the end. Lulu screamed and actually cried when Gaston hurt the Beast. She hid her face in Lucas' chest when he lay on the ground dying and Henri frowned at the screen hoping that the film wasn't going to end there and have the Beast die...what kind of a child's programme was that? Cinderella, Robin Hood, Mary Poppins, Snow White were all Disney children's films but they had happy endings...this one had to have a happy ending too didn't it? It better have for Lulu's sake.

When magic started happening and started doing something to the Beast Lulu had become transfixed...then scared when the man that the beast had become still looked like he was dead. Henri had nearly been deafened by the little girl's cheers when the man stood up and kissed Belle.

"I don't understand about the rose and the magic Aunty Henri!" Lulu complained and Henri considered it for a minute wishing she had paid better attention.

"I think the Prince got turned into a Beast because he was a mean person. The rose was like a clock. He had until the rose died to become a good person and then he would be able to turn back into a Prince again. If he didn't become a good person by the time the rose died then he would be stuck as a beast forever."

"Oh. So it's lucky that Belle helped him turn into a good person then right?"

"Yes." Henri said, relieved that the girl seemed to understand. Lulu got a considering look on her face then as she switched her gaze between Henri and Lucas.

"So...did you help make Grandfather into a good person then Aunty Henri? He said you did."

"Yes..." Henri agreed slowly. She looked at Lucas to see if he had any idea where Lulu was going with her questions.

"Does that mean that you are Belle and he's the Beast then?" Lulu asked and Henri choked on her own tongue.

"Excuse me?!"

"Most certainly not!" Lucas protested adamantly only Lulu's face dropped into a deep upset frown.

"But you said..."

"I am not now nor have I ever been a beast!" Lucas said firmly. "I am a wizard and would never have been cursed by that witch in the first place. Now I do believe it is your bed time young lady."

"Aww but I liked that film! Can we watch it again?" Lulu pleaded.

"No." Lucas said plainly and made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go get ready for bed."

"Aww Grandfather..."

"Now please, Lulu."

"Awwwwwwwww!" She whined but obediently turned and walked out of the room.

"Children have the most preposterous ideas!" Lucas complained and crossed his arms over his chest. Henri couldn't help but laugh as she turned off the television and twisted around to see him.

"Yes I suppose so. But if you think about it her idea was quite a clever interpretation on the story." Henri said and Lucas gave her a look that clearly questioned her sanity.

"Don't be absurd."

"Well it's true if you think about it. Person got turned into a beast because he had become a bad person, good person comes along and helps him realise his ways and he turns into a good person again and stops being a beast and they live happily ever after."

"Completely inaccurate!" Lucas snapped and Henri laughed again.

"Well the 'happily ever after' bit is but other than that..." Henri trailed off and Lucas scoffed but looked to her with a speculative gleam in his eye.

"While I hold no belief in any of that ridiculous story or it's comparison to me, there is one thing that I wholeheartedly agree with the absurd cartoon about." He said and Henri cocked her head to the side.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Come closer and I shall tell you." Lucas muttered with a smirk and crooked his finger at her. She shook her head but obliged and twisted up onto her knees so she could get closer. When she was about a foot away he gestured her closer still. "Closer than that."

"Really? It's that much of a secret?" She asked but did as he bade. He grinned at her and when she was really close with only a few millimetres between them Lucas slid his hand into her hair, cupped her skull and stretched so his lips were by her ear.

"I agree that at the end of the story the beast should get the most beautiful girl for himself." Lucas whispered then pulled back a little so he could brush a kiss over her lips. She smiled.

"Oh so now you are a beast?"

"Only for you my love." Lucas teased and pulled her into a deep kiss. She parted her lips beneath his and he immediately took the offer and deepened the kiss making her feel it deep inside her stomach. His hand held her head, holding her into the kiss. His other hand reached around her back and pressed against her spine. She grinned and pressed hard against him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Heehee..." That little giggle broke them apart and they looked to their left to see a giggling Lulu clutching her pyjamas in her hands with Dante standing beside her holding baby Scorpius in his arms.

"Urgh." Lucas groaned and Henri huffed a little but moved back away from Lucas, putting some respectable distance between them. Lulu was still giggling and Dante had a smirk on his pale, tired face.

"Courting eh Father?" Dante questioned with a smirk and Lucas clicked his tongue.

"Engagement is different." He countered and Dante raised his eyebrow at them. Henri gave an embarrassed cough and slid off the sofa.

"Right well, that aside, I think it's bedtime for little Lulu."

"But I'm bigger than Scorpius, how come he gets to stay up later than me?" Came the petulant retort.

"Scorpius will be going to bed now too. Perhaps you and your Aunty Henri could put him to bed together hm?" Dante offered and Lulu immediately jumped up and down on the spot, excited.

"Yay! Yes please!"

"That okay Henri?"

"Sure, sure. I'll do it." Henri said and held her arms out for the baby.

"Kiss goodnight Lulu." Dante said and crouched down to give Lulu a kiss.

"Night night Daddy. Night night Grandfather." Lulu said, kissing her father and then climbing on the sofa to give Lucas a kiss goodnight. It was an endearing sight. Lulu then turned to Henri and gave her instructions all the way up the stairs on what to do to put Scorpius to bed.

Half an hour later she finally made it back downstairs and wandered back into the lounge where she heard low voices. Pushing open the door she saw Lucas sat on the sofa still and Dante sat on the chair next to him. They were talking...smiling and talking. Although the smile on Dante's face looked stretched thin it was a smile none the less. It was like the veil of grief had fallen for but a moment and Henri was loath to go any further in and disrupt the talk the two men were having. Henri turned around.

"Henrietta, my dear, come here." Lucas invited and held his arm out to her, inviting her to sit beside him. She couldn't' refuse that, especially when Dante was smiling at her now too, clearly content with the idea.

She moved into the space below Lucas' arm which settled around her waist and guided her to sit right beside him so their sides were completely touching.

"Dante has just expressed a wish to stand up with me at our wedding." Lucas said with a smile and a nod to Dante. "I said that would be perfectly fine."

"Of course it's fine! It's better than fine." Henri said and reached out to grab Dante's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He said, pinking a little in his pale cheeks.

"I realise we shall have to make further amendments to our plans with only a few weeks to go but..."

"But nothing. We'll just make the amendments, its fine!"

"You are a jewel, my love." Lucas said and kissed her knuckles. "I shall take Dante to see the suit maker tomorrow, if you would be so good as to look after the children."

"Lulu has school tomorrow so it will only be Scorpius." Dante explained.

"I'll manage I'm sure. I'll look after Scorpius and look over the plans again."

"Yes quite. I do think we shall have to send word to the house elves at the Manor to have them prepare Dante's old rooms complete with a nursery and a room for Lulu."

"I'll take care of it in the morning."

* * *

Authors note: So, the next chapters will come out very close to each other because they are all around the same event. Any guesses as to what the next event is?

As usual, thank you to everybody who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter despite the fact that it is essentially a filler before the big event. Ah I can't wait.


	30. Chapter 30

Metamorphose Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: And we get to the chapters I have been dying to write! The wedding chapters. You are getting all 3 chapters in one fell swoop so happy reading!**

* * *

(Chapter 30)

**December 27****th****.**

Henri was really nervous. Really, really, really, really, really nervous.

"Calm down! Seriously! If you don't hold still I am going to hex you!" Hermione said with exasperation and Henri threw her arms up into the air.

"Sorry! Jeez!" She said and threw herself into the chair. "I can't help it! I'm nervous."

"I know you are, but there's really no need!" Hermione reassured her.

"No need?! Hermione, I'm getting married in three hours!" Henri burst and she would have started ranting and swearing except Lulu suddenly plopped herself into Henri's lap.

"Hi Aunty Henri! Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset Lulu, I'm worried." Henri said doing her best to suppress her temper. Lulu cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"So is grandfather." The little girl said and everything in the room was completely still except for the little girl who frowned and looked around confused at everybody's abrupt halt in movement and conversations.

"You've seen Lucas?" Henri clarified frowning at the girl. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! And Daddy. Grandfather was pacing and when I asked Daddy why Daddy said he was worried. Are you worried because of the same things Grandfather is worried about?"

"I don't know Lulu, what is Lucas worried about?"

"Daddy said he's worried that you might change your mind and decide that he isn't good enough for you at all even though he loves you. Are you worried about that?" The little girl asked with such childlike innocence that Henri's worries immediately abated a little. She took a slow, calming breath and shook her head at the little girl.

"No, I'm not worried about that." Henri said with a smile. She had been worried about that, had worried a lot about that and whether or not she was doing the right thing. Now that Lulu had said that though she was calmer.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"That...that not everybody will enjoy themselves today." Henri invented and while it was a genuine worry it wasn't the biggest one on her mind.

"So?" Lulu demanded and then developed such a typical Malfoy look of superiority that Henri couldn't help but smile. "What do they matter? It's not their wedding, it's yours and you are going to look like a queen!"

"A queen?" Henri frowned wondering where that came from. Lulu's answer was spoken with all the pride of a Malfoy and all the certainty of a child.

"Well I'm going to be a princess today so you've got to be the queen."

Henri burst into laughter. Her stomach bubbled with it, her eyes watered and she laughed so much she could barely catch her breath. Lulu started to look hurt and offended so Henri squeezed her into a huge hug and carried on laughing.

"Oh Lulu! Thank you. I feel so much better now." Henri said when she got her laughter under control. She held the girl at arm's length and smiled at her. "And you are absolutely right, we are going to look like a princess and a queen."

"Yep!" She chirruped.

"But if you are going to be a princess today we had better get you clean." Henri said and the girl immediately ran off to have her shower.

"Feel better now Henri?" Hermione smirked and Henri gave her a playful shove on the shoulder.

"Shut up you." She walked over to the little desk and grabbed a piece of parchment. On it she wrote 'Apparently I'm a queen, so I suppose that makes you the king'. She folded it up then summoned a house elf.

"Yes Mistress? How cans Bibby be helpings?"

"Could you take this to Lucas please Bibby?" Henri held out the note and the house elf took it, bobbing into a curtsey.

"Yes Mistress." Then she popped out.

"You know the bride and groom aren't supposed to have any contact until the wedding." Hermione informed her and Henri shrugged.

"It's my wedding."

Three minutes later Bibby popped back into the room holding a note.

"Mistress? Master is asking Bibby to be givings you this." Bibby held out the note and Henri took it.

'Does that mean I should expect my Queen to be fashionably late?'

Henri laughed and grabbed a quill quickly writing back. 'A Queen is never late. She always arrives exactly when she intends to arrive. Everybody else is just early!'

"Bibby..."

Henri and Lucas kept passing little notes to each other right up until the hour before their wedding. That was when Henri started getting the last of the preparations done. All her bridesmaids were dressed, hair done and the adults had makeup on. Henri had her hair done, not that she was doing much to it besides taming her curls into 'intentional' curls and then they enchanted tiny white pearls in amongst the curls so it was almost as if she had ivory snowflakes stuck in the long tendrils of her now chest length hair. Her makeup was minimal – really minimal. Mostly she used various spells to darken her eyelashes and stain her lips so there wouldn't be any messy muggle products to smudge or anything.

Then on went the dress. She needed a little help to get the dress on despite the zip it had which made getting the dress on easier. She just had to be careful not to damage or catch her dress as she put it on and for that she needed help.

Once it was on she had to admire it once again in the mirror. She looked completely different in her wedding dress. She looked like…well…she just looked beautiful. If she was still a guy and was looking at her wearing that dress…she couldn't even find words. This was how she had felt when she had put it on.

When she had shopped for the dress she had wanted something that meant she still had full range of movement. Slits in the leg so she could run still, non-restrictive fabrics, non-delicate fabrics so they weren't likely to rip…

Then she found this dress and she instantly fell in love. It had a regal satin rolled colour but then lace down from that covering the Sabrina neckline. There was a satin basket weave around her waist showing off her curves but also bringing the dress in and making it a lot less flowing. Then the gorgeous lace and tulle gown descended to the floor with a small flare. It pooled outwards a tiny pit and had a small train at the back, not something Henri had wanted in her dress until she found this dress. Down the back was a row of delicate buttons hiding the zip and gave the dress a very elegant look.

Finally, the last piece of her bridal attire was put in place and she was ready to go. Instead of going for a veil or a tiara or anything like that, Henri had found a cloak. It was emerald and a wonderful thick and warm material. There was an ivory trim around the edges making it match her dress and the cloak was long enough to cover the train of her dress completely. So in a way the cloak would act as her veil. She would be completely masked with the hood up and her dress would be hidden from view right up until the moment of her choosing. Constance Fawley had decided when the right time was on her behalf. Apparently it was right after they had completed the hand fasting ritual. When she left the alter she would have the cloak removed, revealing her dress to the audience and she would leave with her husband leaving the audience gazing after her in admiration of her dress. It was a little more grand than she had planned for her wedding but now she had the dress and the cloak on she couldn't help but think it was right.

"Come on then Henri. Ron is waiting just outside." Hermione said and Henri nodded. She took a deep breath and Hermione put her small bouquet of flowers into Henri's hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Hermione."

Henri stood at the entrance to the room she would get married in. Ron was at her side just as she had asked him to be. It was a little strange perhaps but Lucas had agreed to the break in tradition. Henri didn't have a father and while Arthur was as close to a father figure that Henri had her closest family, besides the Mercury's, was Ron and Hermione. Hermione was Matron of Honour and Ron...Ron was going to lead Henri to Lucas and 'give her away'.

He was wearing a black five piece suit with an emerald cravat instead of a tie. That was Lucas' choice, he much preferred cravats and Henri liked how they looked. Henri knew that Dante was wearing the same suit as Ron too. Ron looked very handsome and rather nervous.

"Mate I bet you never thought one day you would be doing this."

"Depends when you had asked me." She joked and Ron chuckled.

"Back at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I'd have hexed anyone who even suggested it." She agreed and smirked at him.

"Yup, that's you." Ron chuckled again and shifted his weight from foot to foot before meeting her eyes again. "After all that we have been through I'm honoured to be doing this for you, you know that right?"

"Yes I know Ron, and I'm honoured you accepted to do it."

"Good. Having said that though, if it was anybody else waiting on you in there I would have refused." He confessed and Henri looked questioningly at him. He licked his lips and chuckled self-consciously. "I know we all have a huge history together and I know I've hated him most of my life but...but he loves you, truly loves you! The way he looks at you sometimes, it's like his world begins and ends with you. Because of that I couldn't imagine you with anybody else."

"Thanks Ron. Neither could I."

Music started behind the doors and both Ron and Henri sucked in deep, strength summoning breaths. Hermione, Bibi and Lulu all fluttered around her in their bridesmaids dresses making sure her cloak and dress were all positioned correctly and then they quickly got into their positions behind her. Ron was leading Henri, then Hermione and Bibi walking side by side behind them and little Lulu was walking last, because that's what princesses should do apparently and since she had a tiara she was definitely a princess.

"Here we go." Ron said and Henri took another deep breath.

The doors opened.

Inside the large banquet hall in Malfoy Manor was a congregation of seventy guests. There were about 20 business men and bankers that Lucas had dealings with and had wanted to invite to keep relations friendly. One or two of those had brought their wives or partners. There were the few models that had made it from New York; Kanye, Isabella, Roscoe, Alisha and some others. Alyssa and François St Clair had also made it. Then there were the staff from Salem who Henri had gotten to know quite well over the last few months working there. The staff they had employed were also in attendance; Zuza, Cosmo and Jeff Wells with his wife as Maria couldn't make it.

Somewhere out there was also Andromeda with Teddy and as Henri and Ron descended down the parting between the standing crowd Henri noticed Neville, Hannah and Luna sitting next to Andromeda! She hadn't known anyone knew how to contact them! That was a brilliant surprise.

With the best view in the room were the Weasleys and the Fawleys. In fact because Henri had requested that the guest all be seated in places where they could all see the hand fasting, the chairs were laid out in a circle all around the alter. The Weasleys and the Fawleys were seated in the two quarters facing Henri as she walked up the aisle. The other guests were behind her.

People were smiling and nodding at her as she ascended the aisle and Henri made eye contact with as many people as she could. She smiled happily at Neville, Hannah and Luna who waved and grinned. Andromeda was helping Teddy to wave and he did so with a confused look on his little face. She could see Molly holding Arthurs hand and clutching a tissue in her free hand. George was holding Mia's hand, Percy was smiling and watching avidly. Bill and Fleur were holding hands with their daughter Victoire. Ginny was holding hands with Crispin.

And then Henri met the blue-blue eyes that so consumed her and she couldn't look anywhere else but at Lucas, the ever patient Lucas who was standing at the very centre of the room next to the priest. He was smiling, eyes bursting with emotion and every molecule of him glowing with joy. Henri felt her heart beat accelerate, lost her breath and grinned so uncontrollably in her happiness.

"Doubly blessed is the couple whom comes to this alter of marriage with the approval and blessings of their families and friends. Who is burdened with the most esteemed honour of presenting this woman to be wed to this man?" The priest asked with a loud resounding voice.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, present this woman to be wed to this man." Ron said clearly and the priest offered him a small smile before looking back around the guests gathered. Henri held her breath for the next bit.

"Who present today will stand to bless and bear witness to the union of this man and this woman?" The priest asked again.

"I, Hermione Jane Weasley, stand to bless and bear witness."

"I, Brigitta Smithstrom, stand to bless and bear witness."

"I Dante Lucas Mercury, stand to bless and bear witness."

Henri breathed out in a sigh. They need only have three people confirm that for the priest and she hadn't been sure who would say their vows. Then she gave a sharp inhale and twisted her head, cursing her hood that she couldn't see, as another voice spoke.

"I, Neville Frank Longbottom, stand to bless and bear witness."

"I, Andromeda Tonks, stand to bless and bear witness."

"I, Arthur Weasley, stand to bless and bear witness."

"I, Constance Fawley, stand to bless and bear witness."

On and on it went with many different people standing to vow that. It lasted all of five minutes but at least twenty people stated those vows. Even one of Lucas' business friends, who was definitely not a wizard, declared the words. Henri glanced around the room seeing the magical portraits of Lucas' family around the room. They were frozen but Henri had a feeling that even they would have been saying the words too.

"The vows of the congregation have been heard and honoured." The priest announced loudly then he turned back to Ron and Henri. Looking at Ron he said; "Your duty is done. The Groom is now ready to receive his bride."

Ron moved between Henri and the priest taking Henri's hand and placing it into Lucas'. Lucas' large hand encased hers and she gripped him tightly, smiling up at him from beneath the hood. Then Ron, from his position in front of Henri, reached up and pushed down the hood of her cloak. He gave her an encouraging smile then leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Good luck mate."

"Thanks Ron." Henri whispered back and grinned at him. He stepped down from the platform and took his place to the side with Hermione, Bibi and Lulu, opposite Dante's position where he stood to the side of Lucas.

"This hand fasting is a ritual most sacred and…"

The Priest did a short spiel about hand fasting and the love shared between Lucas and Henri but she didn't pay much attention really. Her eyes were locked on Lucas'.

They had agreed together that he should wear a black suit. In his favourite five piece suit design Lucas looked stunning. He had worn an ivory cravat and the design in his waist coat had the same emerald green that Henri's bridesmaids wore. He looked very handsome. He was stunning. Henri squeezed his hand again. She really just wanted to kiss him. He looked so beautiful and he was going to be all hers. They were getting married.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. She said her vows, Lucas said his, and the ritual was completed. Then came the bit that Henri was almost dying to hear come the end of the ritual.

"…therefore it is with great joy I invite you, Lord Lucas, and you, Lady Henrietta, to seal this hand fasting with a kiss."

Lucas smiled to the priest just once then turned to Henri. She held her breath, sliding her hand up his arm and up to his shoulder. He slid one hand around her waist pulling her to him and his other hand he slid slowly over her cheek then down to cup her jaw. She tilted her head slightly and he leaned down ever so slowly, tantalisingly slowly until their lips were only a hairsbreadth away.

"My love." He whispered against her lips and Henri smiled.

"_My_ love." She whispered and he chuckled, sealing their lips together. Fusing them together.

It was still innocent but the passion, joy and love behind it made the kiss feel like so much more. He caressed her lips, pressing and taunting and slipping and _loving_. She was breathless by the end but wanting more. He pulled away and she felt bereft except he pressed his forehead to hers.

"My wife." Henri smiled and tilted her chin up to kiss him again. It was brief and his eyes sparkled when he lifted his eyelids.

"Lord Lucas Aryan Mercury, present your wife to those gathered here to witness." The priest instructed and Lucas nodded, stood straight. Henri slid her hands away from Lucas' shoulders and fingered the clasp on her cloak hoping he would understand. His eyes sparked again and he lifted his hands to gently undo the clasp. The clasp clicked open and Lucas gently swept it away from her shoulders allowing it to pool to the floor.

There was a collective in breath from the audience, Henri flicked her eyes around the room smiling. They were all looking at the dress with unveiled appreciation but there was only one person Henri had truly hoped to impress. She looked up at Lucas only to find his face millimetres from hers.

"You are the most exquisite being I have ever seen." He muttered and then kissed her again before taking her hand and scouring her to turn to face the audience.

The Priest cleared his throat. "Who will willingly stand and receive Lord Lucas Mercury and his Lady Henrietta Mercury?"

"We shall receive them." Chorused all the wizards in the congregation, the muggles muttering it only a moment later.

"Then I present to you, the Lord and his Lady. May their lives together be ever blessed." Then in a far quieter voice, because the Priest had been informed he was holding the ritual in front of muggles, he whispered. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be." Henri whispered back.

"Blessed be." Lucas said and looked at Henri with love shining in his expression. With his eyes on her, never leaving her, he escorted her down the aisle and back out of the main set of doors.

They were married.

* * *

**AN**: Here is a link to Henri's dress of the day. I actually imagine her looking like the model in the picture too. When I found this wedding dress it cemented my view of what Henri would look like as a girl, not just on her wedding day. Take out the spaces, as usual.

www .justinalexanderbridal wedding _dresses / 8688

Lucas' wedding band unfortunately isn't something I can show you. The website no longer shows the one I chose for him. However, if you look here at the men's wedding bands then you might get an idea. It was similar to the crown band (3mm gems) that is about $6000 in price. However he has Ruby and diamonds alternating there instead of the alexandrite shown in the picture.

www . gemvara . com


	31. Chapter 31

Metamorphose Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: More wedding chapters. And it's time for the speeches…except Henri and Lucas weren't going to have any! Um…**

* * *

(Chapter 31)

The wedding photographs took an age, it felt like, but at the same time Henri had so much fun doing them. There were inside photographs and outside ones. Henri had wrapped her emerald cloak back around herself for the outside photographs because with two inches of snow on the ground it was rather chilly. She had no doubt that the photographs would look spectacular, both the wizarding photographs and the muggle ones. She was really excited to see how the photos with all the guests would look. Everyone who came to the wedding had been magnificently patient during the photos but there had been distractions up for them to keep themselves amused with, like for example the portraits, landscapes, architecture, furniture and of course chatting which the adults did an abundant amount of.

Finally she and Lucas stood at the entrance to the banquet hall which, now that all the guests had vacated it during the photographs, had been turned into a dinner hall and party area. There were an assortment of tables at one end and a band at the other. The band played as everyone entered the hall and would play during the meal. Finally the band would play the first five or so songs for them to have a dance to and then it would switch to an enchanted music player, courtesy of Arthur Weasley who had assured them it would not give any visible signs of being magical.

"Oh the wedding was gorgeous! Congratulations!" A muggle associate of Lucas' congratulated them shaking both Lucas' and Henri's hands.

"Oh you looked beautiful! Can I see the ring?" Alyssa St Clair gushed and Henri obligingly held out her hand with her engagement and wedding rings on. Her wedding ring had the same diamond and emerald combination of stones only her wedding ring had stones all the way around it and the stones alternated between diamond and emerald. Alyssa seized her hand and had a really good inspection. "Oh that is wonderful! What made you chose that one? And not a simple plain wedding ring?"

"I desired that it match her engagement ring and the stones have a lot of meaning to me." Lucas explained and Alyssa nodded her head and released Henri's hand.

"Ah yes that makes sense. I noticed you had a wedding ring during the ceremony. Can I see it?" She all but demanded. Lucas raised his eyebrow at the woman and clenched his fingers slightly on Henri's waist. He did, however, hold out his own hand for the woman to see his ring.

"Oh! But that's so different! Why did you choose such a different ring to Henri's?" Alyssa asked inspecting Lucas' band. They had chosen a different band for him. Not only because it needed to be far more masculine than Henri's and also because the reasons for his wedding band had to be different to the reasons behind hers. It was a platinum band still, that much was similar, and it had diamonds on too. However the diamonds on Lucas' wedding band alternated with rubies.

"We chose emeralds for Henrietta because my birthstone is the emerald and it matched her beautiful eyes. For my wedding band we thought it only appropriate to have Henrietta's birthstone." Lucas patiently explained and pulled his hand back from the woman.

"Oh well it's a stunning ring." She gushed again and moved forwards into the dining area to find her seats.

Henri and Lucas greeted each of the guests as they arrived, some with a great deal more enthusiasm than others.

"Neville! Luna! Hannah! I can't believe you guys are here! How?!" Henri exclaimed as her old friends came up to them next. She pulled Luna into a hug then clasped Neville on the shoulder. She and Hannah shared a smile and a nod before Neville answered.

"Well, Andromeda knows my gran."

"And that explains everything. And you got Luna? Oh thank you, it's so good to see you again!" Henri laughed and couldn't resist giving her friends another hug.

"You look quite beautiful Harry but then the humbuzzers told me you would." Luna said quietly and Henri laughed and shook her head. Good old Luna.

"Yeah mate, quite a new look! If I hadn't known it was you I'd never have guessed." Neville said then looked to Lucas. "Never have guessed about him either." And that was a lot of things all in one sentence.

"Well Nev, you know," Henri hedged, "love does amazing things!"

"Yeah, I know. Well, good on you anyway mate." Neville then moved along a pace and held his hand out to Lucas who took it with graciousness and reserved candidness.

"Well, that was rather unexpected." Lucas commented when they walked away. Henri grinned up at him and shook her head.

"Not really. Neville trusts me." Henri said and Lucas gave her a sardonic smile and a nod.

"Ah yes the loyalty of a Lion. A state of mind I shall never understand." Henri just laughed at him and stepped a little to the side so they were pressed to each other.

"Yeah well that's why you have me."

"One of many reasons, my dear."

The wedding dinner was delicious but Henri only remembered eating a few bites of it, the rest she must have done without paying attention to it. She was chatted to the whole dinner long either by Lucas or by Dante who sat next to her. Since they had a horse shoe shaped table which curved around leaving a gap directly in front of her and Lucas there were also people approaching and using that gap to get close to her to talk. The horse shoe shape also meant that it was slightly similar to a round table so there was chatting across the tables too. Lulu didn't sit still for long and had taken to dancing in the middle of the horse shoe with Victoire. Fleur had been most apologetic but Henri just laughed and shrugged clapping for the girls to keep dancing. It was keeping them entertained.

Another form of entertainment was the magicians which Lucas had, with his strange humour, been insistent on having. It would amuse both wizarding guests and muggle ones alike. The muggles couldn't work out how the magicians did their tricks and had to believe it was magic. The wizards couldn't work out how they did the tricks when they knew the magicians were muggles. It was a complex state of confusion that seemed to baffle and amuse everyone and Lucas watched over it all with that sly smirk on his face.

"Ah shit…" Dante huffed with dismay and grabbed a napkin from the table. Henri glanced over and saw him wiping at his shoulder.

"What happened?" Dante gave her a slightly annoyed but long suffered look.

"Scorpius was sick." He said and Henri smiled looking down to the little baby now laid across Dante's lap. He was whimpering and shaking his little fists. It was the beginning of a full meltdown Henri could see it impending.

"Give him here while you clean up." She said and Dante shook his head wiping more furiously at his shoulder.

"And have him ruin your wedding dress? Not a chance in Avalon!" Dante announced and checked his shoulder again. The black suit still had a milky patch there. Scorpius let out a warning cry. Henri rolled her eyes.

"He isn't going to ruin my dress. Go to the bathroom and sort yourself out where nobody can see you. I'll hold him till you get back. It will be fine."

"No I'll take him with me. If that dress gets the slightest bit of sick on you will make me regret it for the rest of my life." Dante abandoned his shoulder and lifted his son.

"Dante, seriously! Have you met me? Since when do I get worried over dirtying my clothes…ever?" She asked with an expression of disbelief and incredulity on her face. Dante paused and met her eyes. Henri could see his thoughts flitting behind his eyes and she held up her hands knowing what conclusion he was going to draw.

He sighed and carefully handed over Scorpius who whimpered as he lost the comfort of a body next to his. As Henri drew the boy to rest against her immediately and he stopped, switching to a mere whimper instead.

"Fine, hold him. I'll be back in a minute."

"Aww you being a naughty boy huh?" She said and lifted the baby up so he was resting his cheek on her collar bone. He rubbed his face against her a little and Henri rolled her eyes. She held him carefully loving the way he tucked his legs up under him curling up really small. He was a big baby though, born at a reasonable weight and gaining weight rapidly.

"What has he done?" Lucas asked with his voice right next to her ear.

"He was a little bit sick on Dante."

"You are letting him touch your dress?" Lucas asked and Henri gave him a look she had stolen from him; one eyebrow raised critically. Lucas gave a small chuckle and took a sip of his wine. "The choice is yours my dear."

"Hey, Henri!" Henri got pulled into conversation with Bibi then across the empty space that Dante had left.

Ding ding ding.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please?" Henri twisted around to see Ron had stood up with his glass and a fork in hand. He put it down as the room fell quiet. Henri looked to Lucas who spared her a glance when he saw her looking but otherwise looked at Ron. He leaned over a bit though.

"I believe it is time for speeches." Lucas said and Henri frowned leaning really close so she could whisper back.

"I thought we decided not to have any!" She whispered and Lucas smirked to her.

"We did. I do believe that decision is out of our hands however." Lucas said and took his hand in hers, kissing the back of it. "Consider it a declaration of their love, my dear, and let us pray they do not embarrass us."

"Thank you." Ron began then looked to Henri. "Now the happy couple had decided not to have speeches today but its tradition and expected so they're going to get some anyway. Sorry Henri!"

"Thanks mate." She said embarrassed but gave him a small smile when he grinned completely unabashedly at her. Typical.

"So anyway, I wanted to thank everyone for coming to Lucas and Henri's wedding. I know it was very, very short notice and the plans kept changing and that it was quite a long way for most of you to travel. So thank you to everyone who took the time to make it here and celebrate with us."

There was a round of applause across the hall and Henri found herself following suit because she whole heartedly agreed with the gratitude filled speech.

"Now, while you might think it was very short notice you have absolutely no idea how long this was in the works for." Ron explained. Then he did something strange and glanced across the table. Henri thought he was looking to her but when Dante shifted and stood up beside her she twisted around.

"Indeed. Our family has always been steeped in generations of tradition. One of those traditions is the Rite of Courting which I am sure a few of you are familiar with." Dante educated and looked around the hall. Henri felt her cheeks flame as she glanced around and saw many people nodding, others looking confused and some looking like a huge problem had just been solved. Dante continued on. "While Henri was oblivious my Father set in motion the various stages of Courtship. It started in early March, from what I understand, and then when Henri became aware of her feelings in August the courtship continued in earnest with my Father secure in his knowledge of her affections."

"As many of you know normal courting does not involve the couple living together." Ron spoke now. "However, the circumstances of their pasts meant they arrived together and anybody know knows Henri would know she does not abandon people when she is needed."

"Quite." Back to Draco. Henri felt she would get whiplash looking between the two of them. "Regardless this close contact allowed their feelings to develop at a faster rate and, I believe, helped to advance their courtship to an engagement to marry in October after attending a wedding."

"My wedding." Ron spoke again and Henri sighed and leaned back in her chair. Ron gave her a warm grin. "Turns out they got engaged as soon as they crossed the threshold back home after attending my wife and my wedding." Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and grinned at her. Then he turned back to the crowd and gave a dramatic shrug. "I sort of feel responsible now."

"So you should!" Dante said with a mock scathing tone, the mockery evident in his smirk. "Had you married earlier they wouldn't have had to hurry to get married before the New Year."

Ron shrugged and gave the crowd another grin. Some people teetered and Henri saw smiles on many of their faces. The strange speech being given a discussion based presentation was entertaining the guests and getting across key points.

"So it had to be before New Year. So it had to be December then. And it had to be after Christmas. And this was the only day that they could get someone to perform the ritual. You have our gratitude by the way Mister Tress." Ron nodded to the Priest who nodded and raised his glass. Ron turned back to the crowd. "Now from what I understand they had a handful of ideas of what they would like at the wedding and started to construct a plan."

"Then there was a change in venue decided in early November. Henri bought this old house for my Father and they decided to hold the wedding here instead. Only a few weeks into planning and one gigantic change happened."

"So then they had to plan how to get everybody out to good old England." Ron said then turned to Lucas and raised his glass to him. "Cheers for paying for the flights!" Ron toasted and sipped his drink.

"My pleasure, Ronald." Lucas drawled, raising his own glass and silently toasting back. Ron grinned and looked to Dante who carried on the speech.

"Naturally that wasn't the only change in the plan. A few weeks later it became possible for Lulu, my daughter, to attend the wedding."

"So Henri and Lucas altered the plans again making Lulu a part of the wedding, arranged people to look after her and sorted out everything she would need to make her look like a little princess. Right Lulu?" Ron winked to the little girl who stood up and gave the guests a curtsey before sitting back down with a blush and a smile.

"However, where Henri is involved there is a lot of drama and problems. It's not her fault, she doesn't go looking for it, but somehow she always gets drawn into it."

"The most recent drama saw the wonderful new arrival to the Mercury family. Young Master Scorpius Mercury." Ron introduced and held his hand out indicating to the baby Dante held. Dante smiled down at his son and pressed a kiss to his wrinkled head.

"Somehow, amidst all of the various dramas and problems they did manage to plan the wedding and it has been a beautiful day." Dante complimented then reached down and grabbed his glass of champagne, holding it high. "I would like to propose a toast. To the Newlyweds, for planning a spectacular day for all of us to enjoy."

The guests repeated the toast and drank.

"A toast to all the families and friends who came to celebrate this wonderful day." Ron announced and they did a second toast.

"To Henri! For accepting my father!" Dante announced and toasted Henri who laughed and toasted back.

"To Lucas! For accepting Henri. You are one brave man." Ron joked and toasted Lucas. Henri laughed and toasted that one too along with Lucas who smirked, kissed her hand and toasted.

Ron and Dante sat down then and smiled around at the crowd who applauded them. Henri was just leaning forwards to talk to Dante about the speeches when Bibi rose up on his other side. Henri sat back and watched with slightly shocked disbelief as Bibi addressed the crowd.

"I wanted to echo Ron and Dante's words and thank you all for attending today. It has been wonderful to see all of the people important to Henri and Lucas gathered together to celebrate with them. Thank you."

"Now," Henri could scarcely believe that Hermione was standing up too! What were they doing? A double attack on each speech?! Henri could only watch with amazement. "As Matron of Honour it is my duty to tell you a little bit about our past."

"It has always been said there is a thin line between love and hate." Bibi offered then glanced to Hermione with a smirk.

"But I would contest that whole heartedly. There is a huge line between them. In fact, there is a battleground between them." Hermione said then looked to Lucas and Henri. "And once the battles were won and the battle ground cleared there was still a waste land between them."

"Henri's family and Lucas' family had never seen eye to eye on anything. The closest their families ever got to neutral emotions with regards to each other was mutual respect. More specifically, it was mutual respect between Henri and Cassandra, Lucas' late wife, may she rest in peace." Bibi explained.

"If it wasn't for Fate's love of tormenting Henri then the events that threw them together would not have happened." Hermione continued. "But they did and Lucas and Henri became bound together in survival, life debts and alliance."

"That was what brought them to the wonderful New York. I know many of you have already heard, from Lucas' own lips, how Henri helped his family and him. Those of you who haven't heard the story were probably a part of it. So I won't waste time in repeating it." Bibi said with a smile out at the crowds who nodded their understanding. Henri realised they were probably right. The muggles would have heard Lucas' retelling of events because most of his speech was published in the press after the Masque ball all those months ago. The wizards would know because they were there or they had heard from other wizards.

"What we will tell you is that suddenly two enemies found themselves fighting for a common cause; surviving in Manhattan!" Hermione said and many people chuckled and raised their glasses to that. Hermione paused for a moment to allow that to sink in before she continued. "From what I understand it they all struggled quite a bit with the adjustment. Lucas found his feet in business reasonably quickly but when technology and strange customs he didn't understand happened around him he would turn to Henri to help. Henri started doing what she always did best to help her find her place. She started doing sports and exercise. When she had trouble with adjusting to the luxury living with the Mercury family afforded her, Lucas offered advice where he could."

"Then somehow, amidst the hustle and bustle of the wonderful Upper East Side and New York City, the parties, the exercising, the shops, the parks, the people…Henri got bored!" Bibi said dramatically incredulously looking over the crowd. She paused for a moment as if to let those words sink in and for people to understand how ridiculous she found that point. That Henri had become bored. Bibi let the pause drag on then she settled back, rested her hand on her hip and posed as if there was a camera ready to take her picture. "So out of boredom she took a job as a model and met _moi_!"

"The one job in the entire world that we thought Henri would never take…Henri took. A model! A girl who hates having her picture taken, hates being the centre of attention, could care less what she looked like, adrenaline seeking, danger magnet, and she takes a job as a model." Hermione joked and lots of people around the hall laughed and clapped to that. Henri could see Luna, Hannah and Neville laughing. She also saw and heard George whistle.

"Well she had the looks for it! I mean look at her!" Bibi reasoned and a few more cheers went up. She waited until after the noise had died down to continue. "And I have to say that modelling taught her a great deal! We taught her how to embrace being a woman, how to embrace fashion and looking good! We taught her how to shop! I mean seriously, we taught her how to really _spend money_."

More laughter started and Henri found herself laughing along with them. Lucas also chuckled and when she looked to him his eyes were alight.

"Yes, yes, modelling did her the world of good." Hermione agreed with a nod. "Thanks to modelling I can now expect to be outshined by my best friend all the time. Thank goodness I've already got my man."

"And thank goodness Henri is taken now too. More men for me." Bibi joked and again people laughed. "All jokes aside it was modelling that really showed Lucas how beautiful Henri was."

"Not only was Henri an incredibly powerful force to be reckoned with, she was then stunningly beautiful too." Henri ducked her head then feeling completely red in her cheeks. Lucas chuckled and put his arm around the back of her chair, brushing his thumb over her shoulder. Hermione continued on and when Henri peeked a look she saw her friend giving them a cheeky look. "But from what I've learned it was only when she was enraged at him that he saw her full beauty and by then it was too late."

"He lost her." Bibi said echoing Hermione's now defeated tone. She used a low voice, had a sad look on her face and looked out over the crowd like she was mourning and willing them to mourn with her too. "Two strangers living together, neither one happy at the other and both stuck in their own stubbornness."

"Never let it be said that Lucas Mercury does not understand the true value of things. He is also not one to give up, a trait he shares with Henri. I have absolutely no idea how they will ever solve arguments." Hermione said with a laugh, the tone of their speech brightening up.

Bibi gave a small bounce where she stood and flicked back her hair. "Oh yes! He's a clever man and used that intelligence to see what he was about to lose. True to form he pursued what he wanted with single-mindedness and the cunningness he has always been known for. Of course somebody I know was a little bit oblivious."

"When it comes to life and death you can trust that Henri is on the ball. When it comes to emotions, however, she hasn't got a clue." Hermione put in and Henri felt her cheeks flame more giving her friends a small scowl through her embarrassed smile.

"Lucas gave her gifts, went on outings with her, spent time with her, bought a house for her and still it took her friends to point out everything to her." Bibi explained then held her hands out to the side in exasperation and Henri just knew what was coming next. "And even _then_ she didn't believe us! It took her another month to work it out for herself. Unbelievable."

"Now we aren't privy to all the details, unfortunately, but my family were staying with Lucas and Henri when they finally got together officially. There were fireworks when Lucas asked for Arthur's permission to court Henri." Hermione held her hand out to Arthur who put his head down with a smile but put his hand up in the air. "I mean as if a lifetime of differences and dislike didn't set their teeth on edge enough now Henri, their unofficial eighth child, wanted to court a man twice her age? It took a while to get permission but they did get it and the affection that they showed each other the rest of that week let us know it was the right choice to make, and also that it was going to be a short courtship."

"Then came a huge problem." Bibi said her face going serious again and she met the eyes of the guests with a solemn expression. "Meningitis. Turns out, Lucas never had his jabs as a kid and wasn't vaccinated."

"Henri is used to fighting against people trying to keep her down, at fighting for her life and at fighting to get what she feels is necessary and right. She has never had to be the support for someone fighting for their life. She stayed by his bedside for the whole duration of his illness. She had to be drugged so she would sleep. Nearly every hour of every day and night she spent looking after Lucas and making sure he had everything he needed. She did her best to make sure he got better. I think she did a very good job of it, wouldn't you agree Lucas?" Hermione asked, turning to Lucas with a teasing and questioning expression on her face.

"She did an excellent job." Lucas obliged her with a smirk and Hermione spun back to the guests with a smile.

"That whole experience just helped her friends and family know that their relationship was serious. I mean most vows do say 'in sickness and in health', right?" She asked and the guests nodded and she turned back to Lucas and Henri. "Your vows were different though weren't they?"

"Yes." Henri answered. "To stand by each other during sickness, pain and sorrow as we would during health, pleasure and joy."

"After that came their engagement and it still makes my heart melt when I think about how he proposed." Bibi sighed holding her hands to her chest and giving a sappy grin. Henri laughed and held a hand over her mouth trying to hide it. "They have had so many trials to overcome and so many different obstacles. Not only has their stubbornness got in the way several times, but also their differences of opinions and their differences in lifestyles have been tripping hazards in their relationship. Lucas has supported Henri, given her the space and freedom she has needed but he has also given her the love she wanted and another family. She has given him the support he has needed through difficult times, proved her loyalty to him several times and shown him the joy in life and love. They complement each other with their strengths and their weaknesses. Today has been a climatic accumulation of all of those strengths, weaknesses, similarities and differences."

"The red stands for her; her background, her deep rooted characteristics, her birthstone, her house, her family, her mother, her fire and her passion. It is there to symbolise her destruction and rebirth. It is there to represent all that she is whether out in front, big and bold, leading and dazzling everyone, or simmering in the background noticeable and contrasting." Hermione pointed to the small bits of red decoration around the room, small things that didn't make much of a dent in the green and ivory theme but were there anyway. And the red ribbon they used in their hand fasting rite which was now hanging from the front of their table.

"The green is for him; his back ground, his deep rooted characteristics, his birthstone, his house, his family, his richness, his down to earth perspective and his calmness. It is there to symbolise growth, change and durability. It is there to show he is present in everything whether subtle or not he is alive beneath the surface; nature's natural force." Bibi said next.

"Ivory is for them; their neutrality together, their calm, their ability to be soft, their cleansed emotions, their richness and warmth. It is there to symbolise their purity and their unsullied states as they enter the world together now they are cleansed of their pasts without each other. It is there to represent how valuable and timeless they are." Hermione continued.

"They are in everything we see around us today. In the colours, the decorations, the feelings and in the people gathered here today." Bibi announced.

"So I invite you to raise your glasses once again in toast." Hermione said and held her glass up. Bibi copied her. "As matron of honour and maid of honour it is our pleasure to be friends with the remarkable people Henri and Lucas are when they are apart. But it is our true honour to be friends with them now they are together."

"To Henri and Lucas."

Henri lifted her glass to toast with all of the guests and Hermione and Bibi sat down. Henri breathed out in relief and turned to Lucas.

"I can't believe it." She whispered and he stroked her cheek with a smile.

"Are you blushing with embarrassment or with happiness from all the compliments?" He said with a teasing glint in his eye. Henri rolled her eyes and moved her head so she could brush a kiss across his palm.

"Both."

"Ahem. As Hermione pointed out I was none too pleased when Lucas came to ask me for permission to court Henri." Henri let out a tiny groan as Arthur stood up and addressed everyone. She clenched her hands into fists in her lap very uncomfortable as yet another person stood to make a speech. "There has been a lot of bad blood between Lucas and I, and indeed our entire families, and not only did it come as a shock that he was interested in Henri but it was also an unpleasant thought."

"Oh Merlin." Henri breathed and desperately looked to see if her friends were going to stop Arthur from talking. She didn't want negativity on their day, _on their day_. It was their wedding day!

"I had so many objections and I admit to having many doubts and wishes for their relationship to come to an end." Arthur admitted and took a deep breath ready to carry on. Henri took a deep breath and held hers hoping perhaps she would suffocate from embarrassment, shame and hurt and would be spared listening to anything else. "But then I witnessed something that changed my mind."

Henri opened her eyes and released her breath. She blinked over at Arthur who was looking around the room meeting as many people's eyes as he could.

"I saw a moment, just a moment, they both shared that will stay with me for the rest of my life because in that one simple moment, when they did nothing but hold hands and meet each other's eyes for a few short seconds, I saw a love so tangible that it bound them together just as those ribbons from the hand fasting did. I have always known love to be a powerful thing, I have even seen some of the remarkable things it can do to and for people. What I saw that day between Henri and Lucas was powerful enough that it could have changed the world. And it has. I can now say, whole heartedly, that I am proud to welcome Lucas into my family. Welcome Lucas! Welcome! I am truly thankful and blessed that you love my daughter. To Lucas."

Henri felt something wet drip down her cheek and hastily raised a hand to wipe it off and see what it was. A tear dampened her fingers and she brushed her hand over her eye to dispel any other tears there.

"Are you okay my dear?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." She said and wiped her eyes again. Lucas gave her a small smile then raised an eyebrow in query. Henri felt more heat flood her cheeks and she shook her head. "I'm just being emotional."

"Ah well, it seems it is the day for emotional responses doesn't it my love." Lucas said and Henri nodded. He held out a handkerchief to her and she used it to get rid of the rest of those sneaky tears. "I think it might be our turn to make a speech. I had not prepared one since we had decided against them however, I do believe the situation calls for it."

"Right then. Okay." Henri said and Lucas stood up offering her his hand so she could stand up too.

"Thank you to everybody who surprised us with those incredible speeches. It was not expected but it was greatly appreciated." Lucas held up his glass and met the eyes of Ron, Hermione, Bibi, Dante and Arthur to toast them. Some guests did the same and they all nodded in acceptance. "It has been both a long and a short road to lead us here and our journey has been incredible. What we have now was more than worth all the trials and tribulations.

"Now as I have said, we were not going to be doing speeches however we were going to give out gifts to show our gratitude and affection for sharing this day with us. I hope you all found the gifts specifically for you on your seats." Lucas said without asking but received a murmur of 'yes' and 'thank you' anyway. They had gifted all of their guests with something different. Molly, for example, had received a charm bracelet with charms on to represent each of her children, including Fred. Bibi had received a ticket to a Veela convention going to be held in Salem in February, and of course some earrings because she appreciated beautiful things. Lulu received another tiara, as had Victoire, and also a book. Mister Hollingridge, a good acquaintance of Lucas' for business, received a gold pen. Hermione had received three rare books Lucas had taken straight out of the Malfoy collection to gift her with. Constance Fawley had received a shrunken family tapestry with her growing family on it.

"There are also some people Henrietta and I would like to thank especially." Lucas continued on and Henri reached under the table to grab one of the gifts. First one out was Arthur's. Henri handed it up to Lucas who took it, read the label and smiled. "For caring for Henrietta as if she were one of his own, and for putting aside our differences to allow me to court her, this gift is for Arthur."

Arthur, with a red flush that made his ear tips glow, got up from his seat and walked towards them. He took his present with a handshake and a smile for Lucas, a kiss to Henri's cheek and a grin then went and sat back down. Henri hoped he liked it. They had bought him a muggle voucher to experience fast car driving. It was a good thing he had his muggle driving licence now.

"Next present is to Constance Fawley." Lucas announced, reading the label on the next gift. Constance gasped, leapt to her feet and started approaching all the while muttering that she hadn't done anything to deserve a gift.

"I wanted to gift her this because she was an incredible help to me when getting this house for Lucas and for taking me shopping to find my dress and my cloak. I couldn't have done anything without your support." Henri said at first addressing the crowd but then talking straight to Constance.

"Oh you shouldn't have, really."

"You are basically family now." Henri said and leaned forwards to give the lady a kiss to each cheek as she had learned to do in New York. Constance blushed with gratitude and took her gift, slipping quietly back to her seat.

"To Lulu, my dearest Granddaughter for looking and behaving like royalty." Lucas smiled at the girl who ran up to him around the back of the table to accept her gift. She grinned and hugged the present to her chest. Henri crouched down and hugged the girl who kissed her and gave her a hug that nearly strangled her. When Henri stood up she took over the speaking for Lucas for a moment.

"It's also a thank you for helping me calm down when I was worrying earlier." She said with a self-depreciative shrug. The crowd laughed a little.

"Ah yes, she was most instrumental for both of us." Lucas agreed and stroked over the little girl's hair.

"Well you were both being silly. Daddy said so." Lulu announced with all the conviction of a child and looked to her Dad for his agreement. Dante's cheeks fused a little with colour but he nodded succinctly just once. Everybody else giggled again, empathetic to all of it.

They carried on with gifts for a while; gifting to Hermione as Matron of Honour and Bibi as Maid of Honour. Dante got something as Best Man. Ron got something for giving Henri away. Mister Tress got a present for performing the ritual and taking into consideration all the various needs for it to go smoothly considering the audience were both Wizards and Muggles.

Finally they all moved from the tables to mill around with the other guests, get more alcohol from the bar and dance. Henri and Lucas forewent with the dance for the bride and groom, they didn't want all the ceremony of that tradition and Henri didn't want to be put on show like that. Instead they had their dance when the couples danced; they took centre stage for that amongst the other couples dancing.

Henri disposed of her shoes after dancing with Lulu who wanted help to do lots of spins around. Henri felt a little unsteady on her feet after all that twirling at the little girl's request so she took off her shoes and threw them gently under her chair. The difference in height meant she had to lift her dress up a little to walk around, or stand on tip toe, but at least she wasn't restricted by the high heeled shoes any more.

"Daddy! Daddy! Dance with me!" Lulu called and Henri turned to watch as Lulu begged Dante to dance with her. He cradled a sleeping Scorpius in his arms though and Henri could see he wasn't going to give in.

"No, Lulu. Please find someone else and ask them. I will dance with you later when it won't disturb Scorpius."

"Nothing will wake Scor up! He always sleeps like that." Lulu whinged and Henri laughed and went to rescue Dante who looked a little pained as he refused Lulu again.

"Lulu, I said no. I promise to dance with you later. Go and ask somebody else." Dante said and Lulu stamped her foot in frustration and turned away. Henri waited for the little girl to see her but instead Lulu's eyes light up as she saw somebody else. Henri couldn't stop the giggle then.

"Grandfather! Dance with me!"

Lucas did oblige, waltzing with her around the dance floor, holding her up from the ground so he was completely in control of the dance. He put her down so she could occasionally twirl with a giggle but then went right back to dancing.

"Oi! Either stop watching your husband and dance with me, or go over there and dance with them! Don't just stand there like a lemon in a fruit bowl." Henri rolled her eyes at Bibi's demand and walked over to dance with Lucas and Lulu who invited her into their dance easily, although Lucas did stop waltzing as Henri didn't know the moves.

Eventually Lulu decided to go and sit with her father, claiming she was tired. Henri and Lucas stayed dancing, Lucas slowly moving her across the dance floor weaving between their friends and family.

"Have you enjoyed today?" She asked and Lucas nodded rubbing her back with his thumb.

"Of course, it has been spectacular. Have you?"

"Yep." She chirped and leaned up to give him a brief kiss which he obligingly lowered his head to allow. She smiled against his lips and savoured the kiss. "I think everybody else liked it too, don't you?"

"Yes I think they have." He agreed then pointedly nodded over to their left. Henri turned her head to see and he whispered in her ear. "It seems Young Ginny's relationship with Crispin is really going well, very well from the looks of things."

Ginny had her arms wrapped around Crispin Fawley's neck as they were dancing but their mouths were fused together. He was hugging her tightly still swaying to the music and giving as good as he got in the kiss. Henri laughed and looked back to Lucas.

"Yeah well I'm glad she found somebody. And the Fawleys are a really nice family."

"Yes they are. It has been most advantageous to have them in our acquaintance. I believe, considering the developments with Crispin and Ginny, they shall be linked to us through marriage shortly." Lucas mused and Henri tilted her head to look at the couple considering them for a moment.

"I don't know if Ginny wants to get married yet. She wants romance sure but I'm not sure she is ready to settle down yet. She's too young."

"And yet you, only a year her senior, are ready to settle down." Lucas muttered and Henri sighed with a smile and a shrug.

"Fine, fine, I get your point." She huffed and he smirked at her. "But our circumstances are a bit different you know. I don't think Ginny believes in the same moral practises as you do. And she only gets to see him occasionally although apparently they keep using the international portkeys every weekend to spend time together."

"Our circumstances aside," Lucas said lowly, "if they are not at least engaged by the end of February then our ties to the Fawley family shall be immensely strained by their inappropriate conduct."

"Oh Lucas, they are young and in love. They also live by different rules. It's fine for them to do that."

"We are young and in love and yet…" Lucas countered but Henri interrupted him by pressing up into a kiss. He breathed out through his nose, a slightly sharp action betraying his surprise and his dislike of the interruption.

"But can you honestly say you haven't wanted to?" She asked when she broke away. Lucas took a deep steeling breath in then released it with a rueful grin. His arms tightened around her, flattening her against him.

"I cannot deny that and remain honest. However, I have resisted temptation however sorely I wished to behave otherwise." He confessed and ran a hand from her lower back, up her spine then back down again.

"Then they have weaker wills than we do." She said and then tutted her tongue. "Why are we talking about them anyway. This is about me and you. Us. The Mercury's…and I still can't believe I agreed to change my name _again_. One day I'm going to forget my real name you know. It's been changed so often."

Lucas laughed and they abandoned all thoughts of the outside world for a while.


	32. Chapter 32

Metamorphose Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: And the chapter you guys have undoubtedly been waiting for. You won't get a full description because it's their first time and they deserve privacy. However, WARNING: nudity and some mature themes. You have been warned. Don't Like? Don't read.**

* * *

(Chapter 32)

"Good bye! Good luck!"

"Congratulations!"

"Bye!"

"Have a good night!"

"See you in the morning, if you make it out of bed!"

"Good night!"

"Night!"

The guests called as Henri and Lucas ascended the grand staircase away from the celebrations. Henri's hand was in the crook of Lucas' arm, her dress held in the other hand so she could walk without tripping on it. Her cloak was around her shoulders once more, hood down.

At the top of the stairs Henri and Lucas paused looking down from the balcony over their guests. They were still calling out their best wishes to Lucas and Henri. A few flashes from cameras went off and Henri smiled down, smiling directly at the photographers who were both trying to get the best angle and the best shots of the scene. Henri looked up at Lucas unable to help her laugh of joy. He smiled when he saw her looking and his eyes light up.

More flashes went off.

"Here, Henri." Hermione said and handed Henri her bouquet.

"Thanks." Henri whispered, taking the bouquet from her best friend, her Matron of Honour. Hermione descended the stairs again and waited at the bottom. Henri felt a little silly for the parade of the next bit however it was traditional in both muggle cultures and wizarding ones. The Throwing of the Bouquet. What was also traditional in Wizarding culture was for the groom to choose at least one favourite flower from the bride's bouquet to put under a status spell for the duration of their marriage and that flower would be the first flower to be put on their shared grave. It was perhaps a morbid thought for a wedding but the idea was to keep the flower as a symbol of their love until death, and beyond death.

Henri turned to Lucas and held her bouquet out between them. Lucas ran his hand delicately over the bouquet then pried from it a feathering of evergreen, a stephanotis flower and a rose.

"Thank you, my dear." He said and brushed a hand over her cheek before pulling away and looking back down to the crowd.

"Ready?" Henri called and a cheer went up in agreement. Henri grasped her bouquet tightly then launched it into the air. It sailed down, twisting and turning, the flowers and leaves rustling as the air flowed by them as they descended. There was another cheer and dozens of hands went up to catch the flowers.

"I've got it! I have it!" Henri frowned trying to see who that was but the other women backed away a tiny bit their hands falling from the air. There in a lovely peach dress that somehow didn't clash with her boyfriend's hair was Mia. She spun around clutching the bouquet to her chest and Henri could see the moment when George's eyes met hers. He suddenly looked a little green around the gills but managed a smile and a joke.

"Should never have dated a chaser." He said and the crowd laughed. George batted away Bill after his older brother punched him in the shoulder teasingly.

"I wonder whose wedding will come first. George or Ginny's." Lucas said, muttering the words straight into Henri's ear sending Goosebumps over her skin. Henri blinked and looked around at the crowd below trying to see Ginny's reaction.

"Where is she-oh." Henri gasped having spotted Ginny in the doorway of the room. Ginny had bright red cheeks and was stood well back from the crowd, hand in hand with Crispin. She seemed to be radiant and Crispin also had a happy glow to him. They also had a slightly guilty look to their smile as if they were hiding something.

"She was not a part of the bouquet catching crowd. In fact she and Crispin emerged only a few seconds ago." Lucas muttered again and Henri frowned slightly turning to look at him. He leaned in closer so his lips brushed her cheekbone as he spoke and his smell wafted around her. "I would put good money on them already being engaged or at least planning on becoming engaged."

"It's only been three months. They only met in September."

"That is long enough, my dear. If I have learned nothing else from you and your family, I have at least learned that when it comes to love there is nothing even remotely as powerful, unstoppable and irresistible." He kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes feeling his touch tingle through her. When he pulled back her eyelids felt heavy as she fluttered them open to meet his clear blue gaze. Everything that he was swam in his eyes and consumed her once again as it had all those months ago.

"I love you." She whispered, the words flowing off her lips without conscious thought or effort. They just spontaneously but honestly fell from her lips, expressing what she felt. Lucas' expression softened further.

"And I, you." He said ghosting a very light kiss to her lips and standing full height again. Henri breathed once then, before she allowed Lucas to escort her down the corridor to their suit, she looked over to Ginny again and hoped the weight of her stare would make the girl look up.

It took a few long moments and Henri was about to give up but then Crispin nudged Ginny slightly and gestured up to Henri, that brought Ginny's attention to her. Ginny bit her lip and Henri thought about how she could express her question without saying anything. Her frown must have communicated something though, however slight the frown was. Ginny shifted nervously and made to put her hands behind her back. That was the answer Henri needed. Her expression melted into such a look of happiness, trying to express to Ginny her joy on Ginny's behalf. Ginny flushed red even further and ducked her head with a beaming smile. She looked up at Henri still with her chin lowered and brought her hands round to the front of her body again, this time using the fingers on her right hand to twist something on her left hand.

Hoping to communicate her love and her congratulations to Ginny Henri put her hand on her heart with a smile. Ginny copied the action then turned to Crispin, leaning into him with that beatific smile.

Henri gave a quick look back over the rest of her family, smiling at all of them but they were looking at each other. Only Molly and Arthur were watching her, both with steady smiles. Henri raised her hand and they waved back. Molly waved then her lower lip trembled and she had to use the handkerchief in her other hand to dab at her eyes.

"My dear?" Lucas question, gently inviting her to walk with him.

"We can go now. Sorry." She said, blurting out the words and having to take a breath immediately afterwards because the emotion of the last few moments had swelled inside her chest.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. We are in no great rush." Lucas assured her and Henri laughed as they started walking the length of the corridor.

"You might not be." She teased with a laugh and used her other hand to hug his arm as they walked. He chuckled. Henri sighed and flicked her hair back behind her shoulder so she could look at him properly. "Ginny's engaged."

"Oh really?" He said, arching his eyebrow in question but the smirk on his lips suggested he was not as surprised as he made himself out to be.

"Yes really, but it looks like she is keeping it a secret at the moment."

"No doubt so she doesn't outshine you considering this is your day to be the centre of attention." Lucas explained and Henri clicked her tongue.

"It's our day. Ours. We are the centre of attention, the both of us, not just me." Henri argued and Lucas chuckled again.

"Very well my dear, we. Now I have a confession to make." He smiled gently at her, glancing to her as they walked side by side.

"A confession? About what?" She asked with a smile and squeezed his arm gently.

"I know we planned to spend the night here in the Manor and fly to our honeymoon destination tomorrow. However I thought, and I hope that you agree with me, that considering that all of our other poignant moments concerning our relationship happened at our Hamptons home, it only seemed proper for tonight to be spent there. In the place where we, as a couple, began our relationship, where we got engaged and where we originally planned to get married."

Henri stopped walking causing Lucas to halt also. He turned around only a step before her to see what expression she had on her face. Henri knew what he would see; shock and love warring. "Really?"

"If you also share that desire then all preparations are made and the portkeys only await our arrival. If you do not wish to go I also set out instructions for the master suite here to be prepared for us. The choice is yours, my love." Henri took a faltering step forwards only to fall back a step changing her mind about what she wanted to do. When she stepped forward the next time she threw her arms around his neck, stretched up on tip toes and embraced him as hard as she could, craning her head backwards to kiss him hard. She pressed her lips to his pushing up into his lips and begging to be kissed back. He sighed into it, clasping her against him and opened his lips to open the kiss, to deepen it. Henri heard herself mutter a small moan as his tongue came into contact with hers sending heat rushing down her body.

"Take me home Lucas. Let's go home." She whispered when, reluctantly, they pulled from the kiss. Lucas nodded and released her from his arms. He held out his elbow to her and she slid hers into it. As they went down the corridor Henri started walking faster, Lucas changed his pace to match hers so she carefully started jogging a little. Lucas stammered out something before laughing and picking up his speed once more. With a laugh they raced down the corridor to the master suite.

Lucas opened the door and allowed her to enter first, the room lit up with dozens of small candles enchanted to float around the walls as they had in the corridors of Hogwarts. Lucas stepped in too, shutting the door behind him, and placed the flowers onto a small table. He reached flicked his wrist and his wand slid down into his hand. A few seconds later the flowers and leaves shone a beautiful white then as the light disappeared shimmers of what looked like miniscule bits of glitter caught the light on the flowers. He had cast the stasis charms on the flowers; they would forever be that beautiful.

Turning on his heel Lucas picked up an envelope from the same table and held it out between them. "This is the portkey, my dear. I made arrangements for it to take us right to our doorstep."

With no hesitation Henri grasped it in her hand. Lucas wrapped his hand securely around her waist, grasping the envelope too, and whispered the activation word.

The world blurred and span, wind rushing around them cold and biting. There was black, blue, stark white then bursts of orange and yellow light. Then darkness again, on and on for the longest of seconds until Henri felt solid ground beneath her feet. She looked up, released the portkey and took a step towards their beautiful house in the Hamptons. Her favourite house. Her favourite place. Her home. The only place she had ever thought of as home besides Hogwarts.

"Henrietta." The voice stopped her and she looked over her shoulder. He beckoned her over. "Come here."

When she was in reaching distance he traced a finger over her cheek, down her neck then over her shoulder. His arm then wrapped around her and in a smooth motion he bent and put his other hand behind her legs sweeping her up so he was carrying her as he had done all those weeks ago when he had proposed.

"Carrying me across the threshold again?"

"Of course." He said with a smile and carefully carried her up the steps to their front door. She smiled and kissed his jaw, the only part of him she could reach since her dress was in the way. His eyes crinkled at their corners as he smiled more widely. As they approached the front door it opened for them, a small house elf appearing behind the door. Lucas paid no attention to it as he passed, carrying Henri into the house and immediately beginning to climb the stairs.

"Are you going to carry me all the way upstairs?" She whispered incredulously and amusedly questioning his sanity.

"Yes." He said simply and Henri stuttered something then gave a small disbelieving laugh.

"Okay." She whispered, the only word to come out clearly.

Up the stairs they went, then up the second flight, and along the corridor. The door to the master suite opened before them as they approached but no house elf this time, just magic. Lucas entered the room and set Henri gently to her feet just inside the doorway. As he flicked on the lights behind him Henri could only stare around the enormous room.

She had been in the master suite before. She had spent a very long time in the master suite when Lucas had been ill. But this was not the master suite she knew.

Gone was the golden coloured curtains, the creamy light coloured sheets offset against the dark wood furniture. The creamy yellow carpet was gone. The walls had lost their light colour. The entire room looked completely different. Completely and utterly different. All the yellow was gone!

"Lucas."

"After all that time in bed I decided I loathed the colour scheme." Lucas explained coming to stand by her side. "When I was recovered I hired our interior designer to redesign the room under clear instruction for there to be no more yellow and gold. We were planning our wedding at the time and this colour scheme from one of her designs struck me as being utterly perfect. Gold did sneak its way in but I think I can accept gold in moderation as a decoration in my bedroom. What is your opinion, my dear?"

Her opinion? Her opinion on the room?

"I…" What could she say?! Nothing she could say would do the room justice.

She was in a room entrenched with the most beautiful greens she had ever seen! Flashes of emerald, dashes of moss green and healthy doses of hunter green decorated the room with such richness it made Henri feel like she was surrounded by nature's most favoured colour. The dark wood bed frame was complemented by the beautiful emerald blankets and throw, beneath which was a far darker shade of green sheets. Green pillows decorated the top of the bed, gold thread and smaller decorative pillows dressed in gold littered the top of the bed and brought another contrast to the room.

Rich dark green drapes hung elegantly over the huge windows. Large potted dark leafed plants had pride of place in different areas of the room. The rich carpet beneath her feet was rich to stand on and the lighter green there somehow accompanied the darker richer shades everywhere else. The walls were decorated with colour from only half way up them, the bottom half or third of the wall having been decorated with the same rich wood brown as the wood the furniture was made from.

A few pictures hung on the walls, mostly landscapes of snow covered forests which brought white into the room. White sheer curtains hung behind the heavy emerald drapes adding a contrast that lightened and brightened the room. The white accents laced around the room also helped give it spaciousness. A white pillow or two thrown in amongst the decorative pillows. White and gold cushions were also on the chaise lounge and the sofa.

"It's beautiful." Henri breathed, crossing the room to the dressing table which had obviously been added for her considering it now had her hair brush laid out on its top and had her makeup chest placed centre stage. The large mirrors showed her reflection as she ran her hand over the smooth wood. Emerald green reflected back at her and she had to turn once again to stare in amazement around the gigantic room.

The darker shades of colour made the room feel smaller, cosier…more homely. The variety of beautiful shades gave the room more depth and feel to them, whereas a block colour wouldn't have allowed that. The rich colours looked utterly beautiful.

"It's really beautiful. I love the green."

"Yes as do I. When I chose it for our wedding I admit to falling more in love with the colour. I was slightly torn between the designs I was given. I almost chose a beautiful dark aubergine purple with black and silver accents but the green, this emerald green, is a colour very close to my heart." Lucas explained and stepped forwards brushing his fingertips to Henri's cheekbone.

"It's stunning. You are amazing."

"Thank you. Look around, my love, explore. I know you have been in my rooms before but now they are our rooms. Explore them, learn them. I shall return in a moment."

"Where are you going?" Henri whipped around to look at him shocked that he was leaving. He indicated to the large door at the back of the room.

"I shall be but a moment." Lucas said and walked off to the bathroom. Henri watched after him until the door shut and locked behind him. Then she turned back to the room.

It truly was stunningly beautiful. Many of the shades were the same as the ones they had chosen to incorporate into their wedding decorations. The greens were all rich and natural colours; vibrant with life, warm and succulent. It was wonderful.

Henri walked around the room, running her hand over the different fabrics. They were all different and yet all similar. Some flowed, some felt heavy, some were soft beneath her fingertips while others were less giving. They were all beautiful and felt wonderful though.

She crossed to the window, pulling the curtains mostly closed then getting distracted with the view. She had been in the master suite many times before but she had not really enjoyed the view from the large windows. Nor had she really bothered to look at the later end of dusk. Midnight English time translated to 7pm New York time and the sun had not long set but there was still a glow of sorts over the horizon. With the sea there it seemed to give it a bit more magic…or it could just be Henri's imagination because she was feeling completely blissed out and happy because of the day.

Her wedding day. It had been fantastic. When she was helping to plan it she hadn't known it would mean so much to her. Now she had just experienced the day she had planned she knew how monumental the occasion was. It had been perfect.

"My dear?" Henri lifted her eyes from the scene spread out before her and up to meet Lucas' reflected gaze in the windows. She smiled and pulled the curtains completely, turning to look at him.

"Hey."

Lucas didn't say anything to that, just watched her. He had a small smile on his face and the warmth of his emotions showed in his eyes. Henri was sure he saw the same in hers. But there was something else in his eyes too. He was worried a little. She had gotten used to reading him now and she could see amongst all the love, affection and happiness, there was reserve and caution.

"You okay?" She asked, not thinking he'd reply honestly but needing to ask anyway.

"Yes." He nodded and twisted his head to look back around the room. Henri smiled to herself and rested her weight on one leg. He wasn't going to tell her what was wrong unless she questioned more directly. Before she could open her mouth he spoke. "Have you found everything?"

"Found?" She questioned and Lucas gestured to the rooms.

"Our belongings are now intermingled; have you found where they belong?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No. I didn't really look. I'll find it when I need it." She said and Lucas was about to say something again, indicating towards a chest of drawers with a tiniest hint of a frown on his face. Henri stepped forwards and ran a hand down his arm, putting her other hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about it. I've got all the time in the world to find things. The only thing I need right now is to use the bathroom then go to bed. With you."

Lucas suddenly got a rather serious look on his face and he nodded. That caution and hesitance was back full force in his eyes and Henri suddenly had an inkling as to why. She barely restrained a laugh, knowing it would be taken the wrong way, and stepped back.

"I'll be right back." She whispered and went as quickly as she could to the bathroom. Her dress was awkward, being so long, but through the day she had gotten used to the spells that made using the facilities easier and not risk damaging her dress. She did what she had to do, soaped and washed her hands then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her make-up had held all day, she still looked as she had that morning. She'd cleanse all the muggle make-up from her face quickly but leave the magical staining to her lips and to her eyelashes because that would not smudge or anything. After Bibi's talks, and Fleur's, that morning about proper protocol for going to bed with a man Henri knew however much Lucas might love her waking up in the morning to a clown faced girl would not be ideal. Magic wouldn't smudge though so that could stay, as Fleur had told her and Bibi had reinforced.

Henri slid her wand out once more and cast the spells she needed to cleanse and freshen her up then she walked out of the bathroom. She didn't want to stay in there any more, not when Lucas was worrying outside.

She found Lucas organising something on the bedside table, it looked like an oil of some sort or a cream. There was another pot there too still with the lid on. His over layers were off leaving him in just his waist coat, shirt and trousers. His shoes and socks were off too and his tie was lying on one of the chairs near the side of the bed she knew he slept on. His shoes were neatly besides them. He turned as she approached and there was again that nervous look inside them.

"You know," she said then paused for a moment to make sure she had his full attention and that she had the right words to say next. "We haven't been swimming together in ages."

He seemed startled at the words and raised an eyebrow questioningly. That hesitance was back, the caution was still lingering in his eyes but the air around him was cleared a little.

"We have not, you are right. Would you care to…" He started to say and Henri laughed and shook her head stepping up close to him.

"Maybe tomorrow or sometime. Maybe when we actually go on our honeymoon. There are lots of pools at the resort. I don't feel like swimming now though." She said and stepped right up close to him, standing in his personal space so much that had she moved just a few centimetres closer than that she would have been flush up against him. She stretched her neck back so she could look up at him and he gave her a smile with undecided confusion.

"May I ask why you brought it up then?" He queried sliding his arm around her lower back to keep her in his personal space. He ran his other hand over her cheekbone then back into her hair, fingers combing slightly only to get caught on a bead. He smiled and pulled his hand away, meeting her eyes again. He prompted her since she hadn't answered his question. "Henrietta?"

"I said it because I haven't seen you without all your layers of clothing on since the last time we went swimming together." She said at last and understanding filled his eyes. He nodded.

"I see." She grinned up at him, hoping he'd read something in her eyes and expression that would help peel away more of that hesitance.

"Yeah. And then I thought…" She trailed off again and moved her hand so she could finger and play with the button on his shirt. He raised another eyebrow but as she undid that one button and slid her hand down to another his eyes began to simmer. His gaze began to heat as he looked at her, the hesitance being burned back by the amassing flames. She leaned up on tip toe and pressed a light kiss to his lips which he leaned down into. She pulled away after only a second into the kiss and smiled up at him feeling his entire focus on her. "And then I thought now we are married we don't need to go swimming for me to see you without _all _your clothes."

Lucas swallowed hard and the hand on her back pulled her into him so without a millimetre of space between them. His eyes burned. "No, you do not." He said and swallowed again. Henri felt her stomach clench at the heated look and raised herself up again so she was stretching up to kiss him.

"And, if you wanted to, you could see me without all my clothes too." She said and that did it. Those eyes scolded hers until he shut them and pulled her up into a harsh kiss. She gave a muffled burst of laughter then kissed him back matching his passion as best she could. He held her tightly, holding her pressed against him so hard that she might as well of become fused to him. She slid her arms around his shoulders and held on securely too. One of his hands held the base of her neck.

"I could hm?" Lucas muttered huskily when the kiss broke for a moment. Henri sucked in a lungful of air and laughed.

"Yes you could." She said and reached behind her to take Lucas' hand. It was a bit awkward but she managed to lift his hand up her back till it rested at the top of her dress where the latch and zip were to undo her dress. She held her breath as Lucas looked down at her with questions and burning desire written right there in his eyes. He slowly unclasped her dress then slid down the zip. She felt her stomach clench again. The zip and his fingers slid down against her spine, lower and lower. It came to a halt just above the base of her spine and then Lucas ran his hand up her back in the area the zip had revealed. Though his hand didn't touch her bare skin she still felt goose bumps rise where he touched, her skin becoming hyper sensitive to his caress.

"You looked stunning today my love." Lucas said and ran his hand over her back again.

"Thank you. You looked incredibly handsome in your suit." She said and slid her hands down to his buttons again. His breath caught in his throat as Henri unbuttoned down his shirt to the waist coat, then began unbuttoning that so she could continue with the buttons of his shirt. "But I have to say I really, really want to take it off of you now."

"Very well." He said and put his hands on his shirt buttons too. She shrugged them off and he frowned at her.

"I said _I_ want to take it off of you. Let me? Please?" She asked and Lucas closed his eyes moving both hands to cup her face, drawing her in for a kiss before letting his hands drop. She continued unbuttoning his shirt revealing pale, naked skin beneath it. She snatched in short, shallow breaths and boldly ran both her hands from his abs, up over his stomach muscles then smoothed his chest up to his shoulders. The shirt caught and bunched on her hands and wrists, parting more beneath her touch and scrunching up when she pushed it over his shoulders. His whole chest, broad strong planes of muscle and smooth skin, were revealed to her gaze and she devoured the skin with her eyes. She looked over his scant chest hair; the golden blonde curls few but still there. They smattered his chest bone and a little either side to his pectorals. She felt herself blush as she looked over his pink nipples and let her gaze move on.

As bold as she was being she wasn't completely confident or comfortable. This was a step out of her comfort zone. She had never really touched a naked man before, besides herself when she was Harry. And even then she hadn't really explored her body fully, just took pleasure when she could. But she had dreamed about it and imagined, and when she became Henri and entered a courtship with Lucas she had imagined once again. Imagination was no contest for reality though. Now it was here she wasn't sure about most things, but since Lucas seemed unsure and hesitant too she was going to hide her insecurities and worries for now.

Henri glanced up at Lucas to see how he was reacting. His eyes were so hot they could have been molten lava, or boiling pools of water they were so blue an expressive. She gave him a smile, felt it spread across her face slowly but surely. Lucas sighed and shrugged his shoulders. His shirt and waistcoat slid down his arms and fell from his wrists to the floor pooling there. Henri followed its movement right till it hit the floor then ran her eyes up the strong muscled arms it had revealed. His forearms were a maze of veins bulging blue beneath his skin. His upper arms had the muscles that Henri knew she couldn't even stretch her hand out over and be able to reach from one side to the other. Swimming had given him plenty of muscle there, fencing and weights had helped. Duelling had definitely helped but that was more localised to the muscle tone on his forearm and wrists. His shoulders were wide and strong, contours from different muscles and his bone gave plenty of dips and bulges she wanted to run her fingers over.

A hand ran through her hair again, lightly tugging on the pearls when fingers got caught in them. Henri peered back up at Lucas. His eyes were running over her face and hair, looking over everything. He lifted his other hand to her hair and Henri felt him unravelling a pearl. He pulled it back and looked at it then let it roll onto his palm and he clenched his fist shut.

"May I remove them all?" He asked gently and Henri nodded.

"Of course." She said and held still allowing him to fiddle and carefully pull out each of the pearls that were attached to her hair. They were attached with magic but could be gently taken out by hand which Lucas did with so much care. Every time he took out a pearl he let it roll into his palm and cupped it in his fist, building up a larger collection as he went about removing each of the pearls. Henri watched his muscles contract or stretch in his chest as he reached around to go about his task. The muscles bulged or flattened, stretched or contracted. His natural smell wafted over her as he reached around and the clean, musky scent of him had her stomach muscles clench again.

She reached her arms up again and touched her fingers to his chest. He paused in his movements for a moment but Henri carried on and he continued removing the pearls. She ran her fingertips over his abdomen watching as the muscles contracted and flinched at the gentle touch. So he was ticklish? She reached up again but her dress dug into the skin on her arms. Where it had been opened at the back it had been loose enough to slip down. Awkwardly it had slipped to just below her shoulders and as she reached forward the material bunched and refused to stretch that way. Henri lowered her hands again, the action causing the dress to slip a little further down her arms. She was going to be tied up in her own wedding dress.

Lucas pulled back, hand full of the small pearls and he took a step away from her to carefully filter the pearls from his palm into a small glass dish. The pressure of his body leaving hers meant her dress slipped still further from her shoulders and drooped down her arms more. She shuddered feeling exposed and unsure but she kept her eyes locked on Lucas not wanting to fidget and betray her nerves.

Lucas turned back around and Henri felt the moment his eyes noticed how far the dress was slipping. It hadn't fallen down far enough to reveal her underwear completely, just far enough to hint at what lay beneath the dress. Lucas' eyes blazed again and he returned to stand in front of her. He ran his hand freely through her hair smoothing the long strands without interruption. His other hand he raised too, his fingertips lightly brushing forward and backwards along the side of her neck. He breathed slightly harshly now and dipped down to press his lips to hers.

The kiss was…it was like he was begging. It was gently but forceful. He was being careful and gentle with his movements but his actions were sure, desire driven and…pleading. Henri shut her eyes enjoying the kiss and touched the only part of him she could reach with the dress inhibiting her movements. She slid her arms around his waist and ran her hands up and down his sides.

"My dear, let me…" Lucas breathed and his hand slid from her neck down to her collar bone. She hummed against his lips as she felt how much he wanted to move his hand further, and how much he was trying to resist the urge.

"Let you what?" She murmured and gasped in a breath as he dove down again and kissed her hard. Her stomach clenched as his hand slid a little further down from her collar bone, skimming only a few centimetres below it. She felt a flush of heat fill her and at the same time a chill race across her skin. She tingled and wanted more than anything to just be closer to him. To be pressed against him again.

"Let me touch you?" He finally articulated and Henri nodded furiously.

"Yes please. Yes. Touch me." She whispered back stomach clenching once again. She nearly placed her hand on her abdomen except Lucas groaned and his hand slid lower. She shut her eyes and leaned up into his kiss, hands clasping at his sides with her fingers gently but firmly pressing on his soft warm skin.

His hand skimmed over her sternum pushing the dress fabric down a little revealing more of her thin satin corset. The satin sleeves were really tight now on her upper arms and she had to let her arms drop from Lucas' body. She mourned the loss of contact until his hand, large and warm, slid across her chest and cupped her right breast. She sucked in a surprised but pleasure filled gasp and pressed her chest into his touch as her hands fell to her sides. He pressed his palm against her a little harder then switched the pressure to his fingers then back, massaging her breast in his touch.

"Lucas…" She muttered, mind cast adrift at the new sensations. It wasn't completely overwhelming, she wasn't undone by pleasure. She just basked in the newness of the touch. It did feel nice though. She pressed forwards more seeking more of the touch. He groaned against her lips and slipped his hand down her back to pull her into him. She could touch him again now, lifting her arms a few inches to hold his waist again. He smoothed his thumb against her back, over the clasps holding her corset together. The clasp was low so it was completely hidden by her dress when her dress was done up. Her dress was undone though and still, _still_, it was restricting her.

She pulled from the kiss and pulled her head back to look up at Lucas. His cheeks were fused with pink, his lips were red and parted and his eyes were fairly glowing with pleasure and heat. She made a small sound and did the only thing she could at seeing that _beautiful_ look. She rose up and pressed back into another kiss.

He opened the kiss up wide and pressed hard against her. His tongue swept inside her mouth and stole her breath. She dug her fingers into his sides wishing she could touch more of him. _Needing_ to touch more of him. But her blasted dress.

She lurched back again, tearing from the kiss and she pulled her hands from him too. He reeled back, eyes going from passion filled to calculating in a matter of seconds. He pulled his hand off of her and put a few centimetres between them. She felt the stirrings of regret begin to fill her that he thought she was pulling away from him. But she was doing it for a reason. She looked from him down to her dress, it was clearly digging into her arms and she crossed her arms over herself to push the sleeves down further.

Lucas sucked in a breath and let it out in a relieved huff. "Ah my dear, I thought…It does not matter." He mumbled and shook his head. He reached out and gently began to help Henri slide her dress down her arms. Once it slid past her hands she reached straight up and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his attention to her.

"I know what you thought." She whispered and his blue eyes flickered up to hers. "You are more nervous tonight than I am."

"I am…" Lucas began then did not continue. She ran one hand through his hair and pressed a kiss lightly to his lips. He hummed and languidly carried the kiss on for a while. When it naturally came to an end he pushed her hair back from her face and looked seriously at her. "I want tonight to be perfect for you."

"It is perfect." She said firmly then kissed him again. "You are here, I am here, we are married and all those rules about proper conduct are gone."

"You are rather easily impressed then." He said with a smile, something easing in his eyes.

"No I'm not." She protested. "I would never say that any of those things were easy to achieve."

"I suppose not, my love, but they are very simple things." He disagreed and ran a finger across her lips. She kissed them and smiled.

"No-one could ever call you simple." He smiled at her words and closed the gap between them to kiss her again. When they broke a part she ran her hands down his chest, smoothing and seeking out new places to touch now she had free range of movement. He allowed it, basked in it even if the half-lidded expression on his face was anything to judge by. She smoothed over and around his chest, fleetingly brushed his abdomen then slipped her hands to his waist holding him as she pressed in for another kiss.

"You are rather more forward than I imagined." Lucas muttered when they broke a part this time and he lightly pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth.

"Oh." Henri said with a small frown wondering if that was a bad thing. She looked up at him but he touched another kiss to her mouth then to her cheek then along her cheekbone. She turned her head to the side a little as he kissed along a path. "Is it a bad thing?"

"Not at all my love, it is remarkable. You are remarkable." Henri was about to reply but the path he had kissed along had dropped and he pressed a kiss to just below her ear that had her knees buckling. "Your actions give me more certainty in my own."

"Oh!" She gasped and squeezed her hands, holding him tighter. He kissed there again and Henri bit her lip as he opened his mouth and sucked ever so lightly on her skin. Heat flared inside her body and her stomach muscles clenched and churned again. She shut her eyes as Lucas kissed her neck again, tongue lashing out quickly tasting her skin and having her gasp in a quick breath again. She had never known her neck to be sensitive…though she had never had it kissed.

She ran her hands up from his waist and around his back, touching the planes on his sculptured back then back down following his spine. Material and leather blocked her way down further and as Lucas pressed another hot kiss to her neck she ran her hands around the waistband of his trousers to the front and started undoing the buckle on his belt.

The kissing stopped and those blue eyes snapped to hers. They were hot again and burning. She could see her own reflection in his eyes; wide eyed, red lipped and red cheeked. The belt slid from the buckle and Henri slowly pulled the belt out of the belt loops then dropped it to the floor. Still holding Lucas' gaze she slid the top button of his trousers undone.

The reaction was immediate. Lucas' chest surged as he breathed in then he pressed down and devoured her lips. His hands slid down her back to her waist then there was some tugging and pushing. His tongue swept into her mouth and she nearly lost her concentration and forgot how to undo a button. She kissed back as much as she could as she undid the second button then fumbled with the third. The fabric beneath her fingers tighter now. She could feel him against her knuckles as she tried to undo the button. Fabric rushed down her legs, sliding and brushing sinfully against her skin. Cool air lapped at her legs and hips as they were suddenly exposed. She hitched a breath in and pulled back from the kiss just as she undid the next button on Lucas' trousers.

She could barely look up to see his eyes but managed after only a few brief seconds of steeling herself up to see his reaction. He had seen her in less but she had been urged to buy special, more sensual, underwear for her wedding to help temped her husband. She wanted to see his reaction, was the new lingerie a good idea or a bad one? But he wasn't looking at her. Well he was looking at her, but not at her face. He was trailing his eyes up and down her body, steaming gaze raking over every aspect of her now nearly exposed figure. She shivered beneath his eyes, feeling their heat as they passed over her.

"Lucas…" She finally said after so many long seconds of silent staring. He looked immediately up at her and Henri was relieved to see a look of wonder come over his face.

"Good gracious! Henrietta you are incredible." He breathed and Henri let out a relieved puff of air. He gave one single short breath of laughter then went back to running his eyes over her. His hand followed where he looked and Henri shut her eyes with a small moan as his fingers trailed over her breast, her stomach then down sweeping across the front of her knickers then down further to skim over the tops of her thighs. Henri felt incredibly hot and suddenly had the desperate urge to move that hand to where she was currently burning for it to go. But she didn't and it didn't go there. Tantalisingly Lucas' hand skirted lower still until Lucas was touching her silken garter and the tops of her stockings.

"They don't match." He murmured and ran his hand from one over to the other. Henri felt her face flame and it wasn't just from embarrassment. Lucas ran his fingers purposefully under the edge of the blue garter on her left leg. "Blue, my dear?"

"Something blue." She whispered back and touched it herself. It was a blue one she had bought just so she could observe the tradition. Lucas looked up at her as he ran his fingers over the other garter on her other leg.

"Does this one have some meaning behind it?"

"Something borrowed." She said with a smile and Lucas nodded.

"Of course. Something old? Something new?" Lucas leaned down and kissed her lips briefly then knelt down. Henri's breath really did hitch then. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He placed one hand behind her knee encouraging her to lift her leg up. He slid his other hand beneath her shoe and when she raised her leg he slipped her shoe off of her. "Did you place a silver sickle in your shoe my dear?"

"Yes." Came her breathy answer and Lucas slid her shoe off completely. There was no sickle in that shoe but Lucas didn't seem too bothered by that and placed the shoe aside. He turned his attention to her other leg and repeated the process to remove her shoe. There stuck inside that shoe was the silver sickle. He touched it briefly then tilted his head back to smile at her.

"Then what, pray tell, was your something old and something new?" Henri had to think for a minute to remember, her brain so much more interested in what Lucas was doing rather than what he was saying.

"My shoes were old but I never wore them until today. My dress was new…but also my underwear and my stockings." Henri indicated and Lucas studied her stockings again. He ran his hand from her ankle up her leg to the top of the stocking then reverently stroked along the top of it and the garter.

"Yes the stockings." He all but whispered huskily then glanced up at her with a heated smile. "You look ravishing in stockings." He said and to prove his point he stroked his other hand up her other leg.

"Y-yeah?" She questioned quietly, the stutter in her word obvious. Lucas grinned again and nodded.

"Oh yes. You look marvellous anyway but seeing you now in these stockings…" He let his words trail off and Henri could only smile shyly but happily. So he liked stockings hm?

Lucas couldn't take his eyes off them it seemed. He gently teased the tops of her stockings again and ran his finger beneath the garter on her left leg. Then his other hand joined his first hand. Slowly he slid his fingers beneath the garter and pulled it out a little so it expanded. Then he slid it slowly down. She could feel every millimetre it descended and it felt like more than just the garter was being slid off of her. Her stocking stayed in place, magically aided because she didn't like garter belts and the stockings would not stay up unaided if not for a little magical help. Lucas slid the garter over her knee then down her calf. She helpfully raised her leg to help him. He slid the garter off of her foot and pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee.

"Oh."

He glanced up at her then seductively ran his hands up her leg again and this time gently grasped the top of her stocking with his thumb and forefinger. Henri whispered a quick 'finite incantatum' willing it to her leg and with his eyes locked on hers Lucas slowly slid her stocking down too. Slowly it slid, crumpling and bunching as it went down her leg. Lucas let his other fingers caress down her naked skin as he slid the stocking down. She lifted her foot again and he slid the stocking off her foot and dropped it to pool on the floor with her dress.

"I do not know which I prefer more. Your leg without your stocking," Lucas lavishly ran his hands back over her bare leg, "or your leg with your stocking." Lucas slid his hands down her other leg this time then back up it swirling his fingers over her silk covered leg.

Henri couldn't say anything, she just watched. She didn't know what Lucas would decide he liked best and she didn't care much either. If he wanted her to she would put her stocking back on as long as he kept touching her, kept looking at her. Lucas teased his fingers beneath the garter on her other leg.

"Off, for now my love." He decided and slid the other garter off her leg followed shortly by her other stocking. As soon as he had discarded that stocking he ran both his hands up her leg from toes right up her calf, then on up over her thigh. His hands slid to either side of her thigh, one sliding over the outside while his other slid up the inside of her leg. Up and up it went until his outside hand slid over her hip and his inside hand swept…

Henri closed her eyes and let out the tiniest of moans. His fingertips ran up the inside of her thigh, right up to the apex of her thigh then gave a teasing brush against the underside of her knickers sending her nerves into hypersensitivity. She could feel every miniscule movement he made as his hand swept over and up the front of her knickers. She released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding when his hand came up to her stomach then continued up again. She opened her eyes and her mouth, wanting to tell him to put his hand back down there and also wanting him to not touch her there again yet. Then his hand encompassed her breast and he rose up to his feet again drawing her into a kiss.

She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arm around his shoulders again. He used his hand now on her jaw to tilt her head just so and deepen the kiss. His other hand still fondled her breast sending waves of heat cascading from where his hand touched her covered skin right down to the muscles in her stomach which clenched and contracted without her control. His hand slid down her neck as they kissed and slid down her back. It went over the line of six clasps on her lower back that held her corset together. Then they dipped lower running over her silk covered rear then back up to the clasp.

"May I?" He breathed against her lips, pointedly sliding his fingers under her corset to fiddle with the clasp.

"Yes." She hissed back and pressed her lips to his again. He was stripping her down. She had imagined this and equally worried about it. He had seen her in only a bikini before, a sports top and shorts but a bikini none the less. Now if he undid that clasp her corset would fall away revealing her completely. It was thrilling and unnerving. She let her hands drop from his shoulders as he unhooked the first clasp and moved on to the second. When that one snapped open she pressed her upper arms against the side of her torso and held his waist with her hands. The third clasp came undone and Henri gripped the sides of her corset with her arms so it wouldn't fall completely.

Another clasp and Henri felt a shudder go through her body. Her nerves swamped her brain with thoughts and feelings. She gripped Lucas tightly trying to push away the self-doubt and the anxiety that suddenly plagued her. She pulled back from the kiss as the fifth clasp came undone, Lucas' clever hand managing to undo that one without any worry whatsoever. She looked up at him to see…something. To see something, anything, that would help her to chase away her nerves of this next moment. Once that last clasp went she would be barred from the waist up. She would be bare all over except for her knickers.

Lucas opened his eyes and looked down at her with such heat, love and passion in his eyes that some of the chill from her nerves dissipated. His look of awe, hope and excitement helped her steel herself up a little. But as he undid that final clasp and Henri felt her corset fall open she still pulled her hands back from him and held it to her, clenching her eyes shut. She wrapped one arm around her waist and the other up her chest, elbow pressed into her stomach and her hand fisting the material between her breasts to hold it still there.

Lucas caressed and stroked her back running his hand over the indent of her spine then up to her shoulders and back down. He ran his hand over all of her back stroking and smoothing and touching. He kept the touch going on and on in silence. Henri slowly unclenched her eyelids and opened them to peek up at Lucas who watched her with nervous warmth to his eyes. He still had the burning heat there but it was not so prominent. His intelligence sparkled there now and his love still but mostly…mostly it was patience.

"I…" She tried to say but couldn't continue. She looked away from his eyes and tried to find the words to describe what she was feeling. She couldn't find the words and attempted some humour which fell down flat when her voice came out slightly shaky. "I guess it's my turn for nerves huh?"

"We are both nervous, my love. But do not be ashamed because of them." He said so softly and lovingly that she found the courage to look back up to his eyes. He smiled for her and the hand that was still on her breast, forgotten about until it left, slid up to her collar bone and then to cup the back of her neck. He tugged her into a gentle loving kiss. She let the emotion of that kiss blow away some more of the nerves but it didn't eradicate them completely. She stepped forwards wanting to press against him and find comfort in his strength. She wanted to lean into him. And she did.

But her arms were in the way. She faltered in the kiss for a second and Lucas paused to match her. She didn't want the kiss to stop but she needed to think. She shakily moved her lips against his again, continuing the kiss and impulsively moved her arms away from herself so she could wrap them around Lucas.

Her corset fell down between them, hitting her legs as it fell and then covered her feet on the floor. She pressed her naked chest against Lucas', pressing hard so his body covered hers from view. He groaned and held her tighter to him in the kiss. Whether he knew her corset had dropped or not she didn't know, but his tongue swept into her mouth and danced with her own distracting her entirely as she tried to focus on its movement. Lucas' hand stroked her back and massaged her neck where he held her and made no move to smooth anywhere else. The kiss went on and on then Lucas broke away next. He loomed over her with joy, passion and hunger in his eyes.

"I have dreamed about this moment since you accepted my offer of courtship. I desired so much for this moment that I planned excessively to reach this point, and I planned how I would behave. But I never accounted for all these feelings and this mind controlling passion. I never accounted for my nerves or my consuming desire for you. You have unmanned me, my love. My plans be damned! All I want right this minute is to touch you and for you touch me." He said and peppered kisses to her face. She felt some more of her nerves die off and relaxed her shoulders. He rubbed his hand up her back again then slid it back down daring to go further down this time and brush his palm over her bottom, fingers tickling the skin between her buttocks. She took a shuddering breath and ran her hands up his sides then in front of him. She spread her palms out on his chest and slowly, ever so slowly, moved her body back away from his so she could run her hands down his chest. The move meant there was now space between his naked chest and hers, a space which allowed him to see her. His reaction was gratifying but both increased and decreased the number of nerves plaguing her.

He groaned and used the hand on her rear to pull her hard against him. Her hips dug into just below his hips, his groin pressing against her stomach. The gap between their chests was still there and Lucas took that advantage to look at her with eyes that sparkled as they took in her skin. She knew was red faced, she could feel her blood burning in her cheeks. But she didn't try to hide herself much, she kept her arms close to her but still smoothed her hands over his chest. She ran her fingers over his collar bone then down over his breast plate. His hand slid from her neck and did the same action. Henri blinked up at him. He met her gaze with eyes blazing like a storm. She carefully ran her hand back up his breast plate and he repeated the action on her.

She couldn't help it she laughed. He smiled back, the smile lighting up his face. She shook her head and slid her hand over his chest, to the side this time exploring a few inches to either side of his sternum. He copied her, eyes sparkling. She daringly ran a hand over his peck and let her fingers brush his nipple. With his smile going wider he repeated the action to her and her eyes fluttered closed as he touched her nipple, rolling it, with his forefinger.

"Lucas." The word spilling from her lips as she ran her hand over his nipple again hoping he would duplicate the action on her own skin. He did and she expanded out her ribcage seeking more of the touch. He obliged immediately, touching and teasing again and again. She rolled his nipple beneath her finger then let her hand drop as he repeated the action on her and it sent a shockwave up to her brain and down lower than her stomach. Her hand fell to his stomach.

He let his hand drop to hers. She sucked in a breath and looked carefully up at him. He copied that action? As involuntary as it was? His gaze remained steady, the pleasure still shining there for her and the world to see. She moved her hand up a little, Lucas' hand doing the same. She paused. He paused. She bit her lip and steeled herself up to carry out the thought that just entered her head, tearing through all the nerves for a split second. She braced herself mentally and physically for her next action and just as she began to move her hand down, forcing her arm to do the action despite her nerves trying to prevent it, she pressed her lips to Lucas' and sought a kiss.

His lips caressed her as his hand mimicked the action of hers. She slid her hand down his abdomen, memorising the bumps and indents of muscles, then down further. Her hand skirted along fabric then metal. The buttons she had abandoned undoing earlier were there. The buttons to his trousers. She, shakily, undid another button on his trousers. Underneath the material he was hardened and straining against the fabric.

She swallowed and pressed her lips more feverishly to Lucas'. He met her fever and returned it evenly as his hand swirled over the front of the fabric on her knickers. She tilted her hips slightly, the movement involuntary, but when it made his hand caress a wonderfully sensitive area she moved her hips purposefully to make his hand give her more contact. She felt him smile against her lips.

Carefully she undid the final button on his trousers, it slid undone after reasonable persuasion and Henri slid her fingers beneath the waistband of Lucas' trousers.

His fingers hooked inside the top her knickers.

She paused. He was going to match her, she knew that. She had done this so he would match her. But if she took of his trousers then he would remove her last article of clothing…and he'd still have one layer. She swallowed again and pulled from the kiss to lick her lips. He gazed steadily at her not disguising the excitement in his eyes but a fission of worry was working its way into the forefront she could see. She didn't know what her eyes would show but her nervousness was so great now that she was all but trembling with it.

"Henri…?" He asked questioningly but also reverently. She licked her lips again. She was going to do it, nervous or not. She wanted Lucas and he wanted her and they were married and she had dreamed about this and wanted this for so long…and…and nerves were not going to get in the way. At least not until there was something _really_ important to be nervous about.

She slipped her fingers out of the waist band of his trousers and into the waistband of his underwear, hooking both his underwear and trousers all in one go. She slid her other hand down to help her and placed it at the front of his trousers because when she had a…a…a hard on when she was a boy she had to pull the fabric away from it to get it down without catching. She pulled the elasticated waist of the underwear and pulled it out and down. It slid down his flesh and over his erection. When it reached his thighs she became aware of Lucas slowly pushing down her underwear too. She kept her eyes on his, staring hard into those blue eyes of the man she loved so much and used that love to continue to force her actions despite her anxiety. Down the fabric went and she stopped pulling it out now and just pushed it down. As it reached his mid thighs and began to get out of her reach gravity took over and she released the material just as Lucas dropped hers.

The clothes fell to the ground with a soft noise of collision and Henri breathed in a deep breath, then another knowing she was naked, knowing he was naked, and somehow unable to tear her eyes away from his. Her nerves made her tremble and it gripped her hard now at the realisation of the enormity of her actions. He didn't look away, didn't take his eyes off hers for a second. But his hands moved. They slid up over her stomach and around her waist pulling her in, holding her close. He didn't kiss her this time, just pulled her in for a tight embrace. She tilted her head up as he pressed her into his shoulder, bending his body down to hers so their height difference was catered to. His arms clasped her around her back and one hand slid up to the base of her neck, holding her closer. She slid one of her arms around his shoulder and the other arm around his waist keeping him close too. His embrace was the comfort blanket she needed to break the freezing panic that momentarily gripped her.

Hugs were familiar, hugs were not new. They had been new to Lucas at one point but she had received them more often as he found enjoyment in them as she did. She snuggled her face into his shoulder and pressed a light kiss there, her lips tasting the soft skin as she did so.

"I love you." She whispered closing her eyes and savouring the familiar embrace.

"As I love you." He muttered back and ran his hands down her back and around her hips. He held them tightly and turned his head to kiss her shoulder. "My wife."

Those words gave Henri a jolt and she smiled. Wife. She was his wife. She was nervous about being naked now, however much she had wanted it. But she was his wife. He loved her and she was his wife. That meant the world. They had done the courtship thing and had been good and not been intimate before they were married. Had they been intimate before marriage no doubt the same nerves would have struck. But they _were_ married. And there was security in that. He loved her, they were husband and wife, they were bound together and they would stand by each other through everything. Nerves or not, worries or not, _fear_ or not, Lucas had pledged to love and care for her and she had promised the same thing. Being naked didn't change the vows they were bound by.

Henri pressed another kiss to his shoulder then moved back from his embrace, sliding backwards so she could put a few inches of different between them and look, _look_, at her husband.

It took some more battling with her nerves but she slid her eyes down his chest and over his nipples, taking in the intimate view of Lucas nude before her. She looked down over his abdomen, enjoying the strong muscles that defined his stomach. Then she looked down further, his narrow waist emphasised by the broadness of his shoulders above. Then his erection and the heavy sac behind. She flitted her gaze away for a moment then snuck another look. He was big…bigger than she had been as Harry. That was a strange thought. She wondered why, as she had done as a teenager too. Good or bad genes decided the size of everything else and age helped but…it didn't matter. The fact was it was part of Lucas. He had golden blonde curls there too, few, just like his chest hair, but there. She had seen his legs before, long and wired with strong muscles. She skirted her gaze back up, eyeing his hardness again before looking back at safer things.

"You are bare." Lucas said and Henri looked at him with a slight frown. Of course she was bare, he had helped her take off her clothes. Lucas ran his hand down the base of her groin and she shuddered at the touch. "You are bare here."

"I was a model, we had to be bare. Afterwards I felt silly seeing hair there so I got rid of it." She confessed and Lucas' eyes light up. He ran his hand up her stomach and around to her sides, stroking the skin repetitively with his fingers.

"You are stunning."

"And you are…" She stumbled on a word to use. She wanted to say handsome, strong, beautiful… But words failed her. She shook her head and smiled stretching up for a kiss, wanting his touch and the security of his body against hers. He kissed back deepening the kiss and ravishing her mouth as his hands danced over her body exploring everywhere they could. They dipped and smoothed, caressing everywhere they could reach. One settled eventually on her breast and the other trailed down and down then under her. It skimmed and tickled, pressed and massaged and then…

"Ah! Lucas." She gasped, pulling from the kiss as she felt a strange pressure from where his touch was. He smiled down at her and retreated his hand immediately.

"Okay my dear?" She had to lick her lips a few times before she was able to answer.

"Y-yes." She stuttered and he sighed and pressed in for a brief kiss again.

"I would like to…It would be easier if we…ah." Lucas sighed and laughed at himself. "I told you, my love, you have unmanned me."

"Sorry." She half-heartedly apologised and he laughed again and pulled away, taking her hand in his and raising it to kiss her knuckles. His eyes alternated between looking into hers and drifting down over her body.

"Come to bed Henrietta?" He said and she nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

AN: I hope I did them justice. As I said before I wasn't going to write the whole scene because it's their first time. They need time to themselves for a bit. I will make it up to you...in the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Metamorphose Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**WARNINGS: Slightly more graphic here, hope you don't mind. Obviously if you don't like then don't read. We also get to see them begin to travel away for their honeymoon.**

* * *

(Chapter 33)

**December 28****th****.**

Henri's dreams rocked around her, fizzing out around the edges, as she became aware that the slight whooshing sound she could hear was not the sea crashing onto the beach and was in fact something else. Her dream dissipated before her eyes and she swam in darkness for a moment until that gentle shush came again and she drifted up to full consciousness. She opened her eyes and was met with beautiful dark greens cast in shadows. She lifted her head and peered around trying to find her bearings. She was in a green room? Her room wasn't green.

She paused as she saw the discarded wedding dress on the floor next to a pair of trousers and other articles of clothing. A smile swept across her face and heat bloomed in her cheeks as she whipped her head around to look at the bed next to her.

Sleeping on his back with one hand thrown above his head was Lucas. His eyes were shut and his face relaxed in sleep. His golden hair looked dark in the meagre light but it curled on his pillow and around his head. She couldn't see well but she could make out that the sheets of his luxurious bed were pushed down around his waist leaving his chest on full view to anyone with good enough night vision to see it. Her vision was good but the light was too limited to really appreciate anything.

She had appreciated it last night though. Henri bit her lip with a smile and threw her head back into the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling as memories floated up inside her mind's eye. Oh she had appreciated looking at him last night…and appreciated touching him. More than appreciate. She had loved it.

They had taken it slowly trying to get used to each other's bodies. Despite her initial boldness she had lost a lot of her nerve when her clothes had disappeared. Lucas seemed to have regained his confidence or at least was driven to touch her because that's what his passion drove him to do. Henri had slowly become more comfortable and had started seeking to touch him too, and then she started seeking his touch on her in certain places. And oh how that had lead on to bigger and better things.

"Henri." Henri jumped, startled at the voice, and turned her head. Lucas was awake, eyes glittering in the darkness.

"Hi." She said in barely more than a whisper and her incontrollable smile widened even more. He had called her Henri last night too. He usually called her Henrietta but last night in the throes of passion he had called her Henri and now he called her it again. She twisted so she was lying on her side facing him. He smiled and brought his hand down from above his head to smooth over her cheek.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"I could, I just woke up." She replied keeping the same hushed tones he had used. He smiled and nodded then reached behind him to the bedside table where his wand lay. He had retrieved it last night after they had…well, he had needed it to clean up. Henri's smile strained her face and she had to take a deep breath to try to calm herself down. She couldn't stop the smile entirely though even as she watched him grab his wand and mutter a quick tempus charm. The numbers 2am glittered in the air above him and he groaned, cancelling the spell and put his wand back to the bedside table.

"It is still early." He muttered and sighed heavily looking back to her.

"We should go back to sleep then."

"We should, but two o'clock here is seven o clock back home which means our guests shall be getting up soon. We should probably return." He said and yawned. Henri pulled the covers up over her shoulder and shuffled forwards a little closer to him.

"They won't be up that early will they?"

"They might." He slid his hand under the covers and rested it on her hip. She squirmed a little under the touch and Lucas gave her a look with sparking eyes. She laughed at herself and tucked her chin down. He slid his hand from her hip up to her waist and used his grip there to pull her closer still. She went with the movement and pressed her hips into his. She lifted her chin and moved her head closer.

"We don't have to be there that early do we?" She asked as Lucas put pressure on her hips then eased up only to apply pressure again, rocking his hips gently against hers. She could feel him, feel all of him, and she could see the glitter in his eyes which had been there last night when they were…

"Not at all, we can afford a few more hours of sleep." Henri bit her lip and tried to push down her grin again. Sleep wasn't what she had in mind and she didn't think it was what he had in mind either. He smiled a smile that was somewhere between a smirk and a smile then rolled onto his back. Henri watched him for a moment as he gazed up at the ceiling. She shook her head and raised herself up onto one elbow. Hoping she wasn't overstepping the mark she slid one leg across his thighs and up till she was in a comfortable position with one leg perched atop his.

"I wasn't thinking about sleep." She whispered and Lucas looked over at her eyes glistening all the more now. He lavishly ran his hand from her knee up her leg.

"No?"

"Well I'm wide awake now." She confessed happily and Lucas laughed, rolling so he could slide his body against hers once again.

"So I see." He caressed the skin on her hip then followed the crease of her thigh down between her legs swirling and pressing. She felt a slight twinge but the pleasurable sensation was enough to make her discard the discomfort. She held her breath as his fingers slid down and _in._

"Ah…" She sighed and sought his lips with hers wanting his touch there as well. He smothered her lips with his and immediately explored. His kiss as sinfully tantalising as his touch. She moved her hips into his hand seeking more but also seeking his body. He jolted his hand and pulled away. She pulled from the kiss, opening her mouth to question it but Lucas reached behind him and grasped his wand. One wordless spell had some candles around the room light giving them some light, not a lot but some. Another quick spell which he invoked quietly, his lips moving against her only a hairsbreadth away, had a contraceptive spell placed on them both. Then Lucas dropped his wand back down and stretched a little more to dip his fingers into the jar on the bedside table.

Henri felt her insides flutter and held her breath with excitement. He seemed to sense it because he looked at her cautiously but when she slammed her lips to his he chuckled and continued his movements bringing his hand back under the covers. That jar had a water based lubricant, something Lucas had picked up to help ensure he didn't hurt her last night when they made love for the first time. When she had questioned what it was last night he had explained some women did not produce enough natural lubricant for sex to be painless. Because it was their first time and nerves would no doubt dampen any arousal he wanted to ensure that his actions didn't cause her any undue pain. Thus the lubricant.

What it meant now was that Henri was going to have all those incredible feelings she had last night. She feverishly kissed him, fire igniting in her veins as his hand slid down her belly. She felt him do something with his hand, he moved it around sometimes touching her with it and sometimes not. Her breath caught and her hips twitched forwards as she imagined where he was putting that lubricant. Then his hand was on her again and effortlessly it teased and glided inside her again.

"Mm." She hummed and Lucas gave another breathy chuckle into the kiss before breaking it.

"You desire this again?" He asked and Henri nodded frantically.

"Yes." She blurted and Lucas chuckled rising up and shifting his body on top of hers. He kissed her neck and she opened her legs so he could slide into the V she made to accommodate him. His lips and tongue kissed and teased the skin on her neck.

"You are my dearest treasure, my love." He muttered against her neck and he rocked his hips. She held her breath again feeling him slide and bump her thighs and groin. He lifted his head and placed a gently kiss on her lips. She felt his hand travel scandalously down her chest, circling her nipple once then sliding torturously down. She trembled and shakily raised her legs up to wrap them around his waist.

He kissed her again angling his head to the side so as he descended into the kiss he could open it up straight away. Henri felt a trembling noise whimper from her voice box as the moment his lips opened hers was the moment he took himself in hand and guided himself to poise right at her entrance. He froze there and faltered in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him into the kiss hoping her passion would entreat him to _move_.

He didn't and Henri made an impatient noise and tilted her hips up as best she could. Lucas groaned. The sound vibrated through his mouth and his chest. He rolled his hips forwards. His hand, holding him in the correct position, guided him in then left the second he passed the first barrier. Henri gasped and clutched him tighter. He rolled his hips from side to side creating glorious sensation and a strange stretching.

"Lucas!" She exclaimed and shoved her head back into the pillow to get out of the kiss and look at him. He opened his glimmering eyes and loomed over her waiting. She wondered what on earth he was waiting for then decided she didn't care and now he was in her she had some leeway to control the next bit. She tightened her legs around his waist and tried to pull him to her. As if that was a signal he had miraculously been waiting for Lucas lunged forwards, surging his hips into hers and slid unheeded the rest of the way into her.

Henri opened her mouth to gasp in air but didn't open her throat. Her lungs heaved and she let out a shocked choke. As her muscles relaxed briefly on her small exhale she thrust up her hips and wiggled.

Lucas' groan was loud, deep and low. He cupped her breast in one hand and did a series of quick thrusts inside her before stilling. His hips twitched as he held himself still as if it took every concentration not to move for a moment. She moaned and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to wait! This felt good! Really good! And it had felt like this last night! She didn't just want to stay feeling good she wanted to move and feel more pleasure!

She grabbed him around his chest and twisted her body as best she could forcing him to fall onto his side. She gave a startled yelp as the movement created an uncomfortable pressure inside her and quickly angled her hips to allow the pressure to release.

"Henri?!" Lucas gasped and questioned, frowning at her. She pushed him to continue to roll and slid on top of him still connected. She sat up, bracing herself with one hand by his head as he had been bracing himself over her. He looked at her mouth open in wonder and surprise. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips forwards a little.

Oh that felt nice. She shifted a little more and felt him glide within her, the lubrication easing everything. She rolled her hips again and he groaned, hands sweeping up her arms and touching her. Oh touching her! He had both hands free now and used them to touch and fondle and caress her body, teasing her and loving her. She stared down at him feeling as if her whole body was ablaze.

He went to say something right at the moment when she rolled her hips again. Whatever he was going to say was lost in a moan and his eyes fluttered shut. He moved one hand to grasp her hip and encourage her to keep moving, his other hand doing all the stroking now.

"Yes Henri! Uh!" He grunted as she moved again. She took a huge breath in. It trembled and rocked her as the air rushed into her lungs. She leaned down a little closer to him, stretching her neck forwards and taking a kiss as she began to rock her body and hips keeping to an unheard rhythm.

She could hear her heart in her ears. She could feel it in her chest. The beat sounded through her whole body throbbing as she pulsed in time to it.

Lucas muttered things, praises and encouragement and kept placing hot kisses on her lips.

She could barely hear him.

She could barely concentrate.

The repetitive rhythm holding her captive and a pressure built inside of her. It felt like her heart was struggling to beat as the pressure increased and increased. She gasped and sucked in air, going faster in the hopes it would help clear the pressure.

It increased further. She cried out, a small sound that pierced through the beating in her ears. She snapped her eyes open, she felt too hot and too out of breath. She couldn't breathe. She hadn't felt that last night. Lucas pushed her hair back from her face and cradled her head in a sipping kiss which was barely more than a mashing of lips and the attempt at kissing. He was breathing hard, sweat shimmering on his face. She couldn't coordinate the movement of her lips and keep pulsing with the rhythm.

His hand touched her breast again then lower and he touched where they were joined.

"Ah!" She cried out. The pressure went up a notch. It was nearly unbearable. Lucas pressed his fingers in a fast circular motion and Henri tried to dance away from the hand. It felt too good! She couldn't bare it! She couldn't breathe! He rolled his fingers again. She needed to keep…oh no she needed the toilet.

Lucas moved his hand again and stars danced in front of Henri's eyes. Her stomach muscles clenched and she suddenly urgently needed to go to the bathroom. She opened her mouth to tell him and went to stop her hips. But he rocked up beneath her and pressed harder with his hand.

The pressure burst like a balloon with a needle stabbed into it. Lucas surged up again and that last circle with his fingers sent the desperate need for the toilet into a thought-obliterating lightning storm of pleasure. The need for the bathroom disappeared and all of her muscles, muscles she didn't even know she had, clenched and unclenched. Her muscles fluttered and tightened uncontrollably in spasm. Tingling swept over her whole body. Her hands tingled and her legs felt like they had disappeared. Her eyes rolled back into her head forcing her into darkness where the only thing that existed was pleasure.

Pure unadulterated pleasure!

The world shifted on its axis, even in her world of pleasure she felt it. Her stomach kept clenching. She could feel something there she was tightening around. The spasms continuing as whatever it was moved against the muscles harassing them to keep convulsing. Henri gasped and gulped in air. The longer it went on the further she sank into delirium. Something touched her and sent another spark of pleasure through her body, it spiked like lightning. She contracted and jerked as it bolted through her. She tried to open her eyes, tried to move tried to do something! The pleasure consumed her.

Something pushed her up, once, twice and then again. Her body rocked hard and she strained with the forceful thrust. Then it stilled and something against her muscles started twitching and moving. She took a deep breath and tried to move again. She felt her muscles sluggishly try to do what she had asked. She felt them move her.

A groan rumbled through the deafness in her ears. She tried to open her eyes. Two things landed on her hips and gripped. She tried to move again but under the pressure of those two things she couldn't. She peeler her eyes open barely managing to get them half open.

Lucas loomed above her, eyes clenched shut. His face was flushed and sweaty. His lips were parted and a fierce red. He was breathing heavily and fast. His whole chest surged with each frantic breath he took. Henri tried to raise her head and see where they were. Her head didn't want to move but she could move her hand. She lifted it and cupped Lucas' cheek. Words escaped her and the ability to coordinate her lips to talk abandoned her. Lucas tilted his head into her hand and kissed her palm harshly a few times. Then those eyes opened.

If she had thought his eyes were beautiful before now they took her remaining breath away. It left her lungs in an abrupt rush. His eyes were dark, hooded with pleasure and shimmering like a Caribbean sea.

"Henri." He whispered and then lowered his body down so he could kiss her. And kiss her. And kiss her. And kiss her.

She moaned into the kiss. She slid her arms around his sweat slicked back and embraced him as he kissed her pouring all his love and pleasure into that wonderful slide of lips and tongue. She felt his hips twitch again and the rest of her senses returned to her. She made a small sound and sought out his tongue, caressing it with hers.

She had been on top. She didn't know when that had changed but it was probably when that enormous uncontrollable pleasure cascaded through her body. He had given her that pleasure. He had given her some last night but it hadn't been like that. Not at all like that! Everything had felt good after the initial pain last night. Every touch had sent pleasure through her but it wasn't like that! It wasn't like a dam holding back pleasure had suddenly burst and flooded all her senses! She had never felt anything like that. But he had given it to her. He was on top of her now and he was kissing her. He was hers.

"Lucas I love you."

"I love you." He muttered harshly back barely breaking the kiss to speak. "I love you."

* * *

Henri stared at the clothes in her and Lucas' walk in wardrobe and debated what to wear. She towelled her hair as she debated it all then pulled a pair of her comfortable skinny jeans from their hanger then grabbed a comfortable long sleeved top that would be thin enough to be comfortable when they arrived in Hawaii for their honey moon. She pulled her clothes on then grabbed a pair of shoes and sat down on the chair.

"Ow!" She jumped straight back up before she had even sunk into the chair properly. She grabbed at the crotch of her trousers and pulled it down away from some rather sensitive anatomy. She carefully sat down again only for the seams to still irritate not only that the trousers made her underwear chafe her in those very same areas. She stood up and started quickly undoing her trousers. Those were obviously no good at all!

She tried on several other pairs of trousers, and some leggings, but all of the seams were in an inconvenient place so she stood there, wearing only her top and tried to decide what she could possibly wear that wouldn't have seams in daft places. With a sigh she realised she had one of two options; a dress or a skirt. She began pushing her clothes around trying to find something she wouldn't mind wearing, that would look nice and be comfortable for a trip on an aeroplane.

Her eyes locked onto an emerald, black and white silk satin lily print full skirt that came to just above her knees. She had not really worn it besides trying it on in the shop. She had been bullied into buying it by Bibi and Tori though. And there it hung. The colours were perfect considering it was the day after her wedding and emerald had been one of her themes. She pulled the skirt from the hanger and ran her eyes over the seams. The Prabal Gurung skirt had a banded waist and an invisible zip closure which would cause her no problems what so ever. She hung it up on a small rail next to the chair in the wardrobe and quickly stripped off her crimson top. She couldn't wear that with her skirt so she quickly selected a white top and a long sleeved white bolero. Then she went to the shelves where her underwear was kept. She couldn't wear the black underwear she was currently wearing because of the white top so she selected some different ones. She changed her bra then selected knickers to match, seamless ones which were comfortable and flat against her skin.

Pulling on the top and then the skirt Henri went over to find some tights. She found a pair of nude tights and was just sliding her hand into the leg of the hosiery when she saw some stockings from the corner of her eye.

Lucas liked stockings.

Henri abandoned the tights and grabbed up the lace top stockings. They weren't hold ups and she didn't want to wear a garter belt, they were just nude with a white sheen to them and a lacy three inch band along the tops of them. With a spell she could easily get them to stick to her legs and not fall down and the white sheen to the nearly nude tights would go well enough with the rest of her outfit.

Henri wandered into the bedroom to grab her wand then went back to the wardrobe. She pulled up one stocking and pointed her wand at the top of it muttering the charm which would make them stay up until someone purposefully wanted to remove them. She was just taking her foot off the chair so she could lift the other leg when an arm snaked around her waist and a body came to stand close behind her.

"This is a radical change in your usual fashion choices, my dear. Though I do approve. I especially approve of the stockings." Lucas whispered by her ear and slid his hand down her skirt, tugging it up and peering around her body to look at her leg.

She laughed and shrugged him off. "You aren't dressed."

"No, I am not. I got distracted." He smiled, pulling away from her and wandering over to his side of the wardrobe, pulling off a dark suit from the rack and placed it on the small bar ready for him to put on. Henri caught a glimpse of the label inside, Saint Laurent. She rolled her eyes, of course. A white shirt came from his large collection of white shirts, followed closely by a white satin waist coat. Henri slid up her other stocking and cast the spell to hold it in place then snatched up a pair of white shoes. She sat down gently on the chair, turning at an angle to watch Lucas dress, as she pulled on her white two inch heeled shoes.

He pulled up his underwear then his trousers, leaving them undone around his waist as he pulled on his shirt. Once that was tucked in he did up the fastenings on his trousers and met her gaze. He cocked one eyebrow at her and she laughed a little embarrassed to have been caught staring. She ran a hand through her wet messy hair and stood up.

"By all means, my dear, watch me get dressed. I confess I stood in the doorway watching you dress long before I made my presence known." Lucas said his voice silky smooth. Henri laughed again and shook her head. She made her way to the door, clenching her fingers around her wand.

"You're all covered up now, there's no point in watching anymore." She muttered and darted out of the walk in wardrobe.

She made quick work of drying her hair. A few spells had it dry and another spell had it styled into gentle waves. She didn't bother with it besides that. She didn't even bother with makeup, just used the spells to touch up the staining to her lips and darken around her eyelashes. The effect was very simple and with the colour infused into her cheeks from her talk with Lucas she didn't need anything else, not that she liked any of the other makeups. It was too much fuss and faff and it made a mess, even the most expensive make up.

Finished dressing she went back into the wardrobe to grab a coat because her clothes might make her suitable for Hawaiian winter but it did nothing for English winter and they were going to have a late breakfast back at Malfoy manor with their guests.

"Here, I took the liberty of finding your coat." Lucas said, wandering out of the room holding a white double breasted jewel buttoned coat. It wasn't a winter coat but it was a coat.

"Oh thank you." She pulled it on, picking up her wand from the dressing table and casting a warming charm onto the silken fabric so when she wore it she would be warm enough. Then she slid her wand holster onto the sleeve, spelled it there and slid her wand into it.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucas asked and pulled on his own jacket, a woollen three quarter length coat which also had double breasted buttons.

"Yeah, you?"

"I am." He said and held his arm out to her to escort her form the room. She sighed and stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"If I wasn't so hungry I'd say we should just go straight to Hawaii." He chuckled at her words and massaged her neck.

"I would agree with you but they are our guests and it was arranged for your family to see us off on our honeymoon. I know it is all pretence however appearances must be maintained and your family would not be happy at being denied their farewell."

"Oh alright." She pulled away and stretched up to give him a quick kiss. He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek as she took his arm and moved to settle by his side to walk to the portkey which was in his study.

The portkey deposited them just inside the master suit at Malfoy manor. Lucas put the portkey down on the unit next to the flowers from last night then pulled open the door and led her down the hall.

"What time is the flight?"

"It leaves Los Angeles at five in the morning. England is eight hours ahead however I was advised we needed to be in Los Angeles airport at least two hours prior to departure."

All those numbers made her head spin a little. She tried to work out what time that meant they had to arrive at London Heathrow so they could 'appear' to be catching a flight from there. So…five, plus eight was thirteen. That would be one o'clock. But then take off a few hours and you had eleven o'clock. It was only nine thirty now, English time, so they had time. Henri wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She really wanted to be off on holiday now, just her and Lucas alone doing whatever they wanted in Hawaii!

They were going to go skiing at the wizarding Ski and Spa Centre at the top of Mauna Kea. There was apparently lava bathing there too which Henri wasn't sure she was keen to try. She knew it was safe, considering witches during the Salem witch trials used to get caught on purpose just so they could enjoy being tickled by flames as they were burned at the stake so they had to have spells that would let them bathe in lava. Henri didn't think she was that crazy to want to try it though. The skiing looked fun.

Their resort was a muggle one; the Sheraton on Kauai. They were going to have an ocean view honeymoon suit. They had listed out several of the activities they wanted to do at the resort including zip wiring, surfing lessons, dolphin and whale watching…they had so much planned. She couldn't wait.

And it would mean there were no obligations. It would just be her and Lucas. Her and Lucas alone on an island resort. Her and Lucas sharing one suite, one bedroom, one bed for three whole weeks! She peeked a look up at him as they walked. She loved how he looked all dressed up in his suit…but the memory of how he had looked last night and that morning had heat coil in her belly.

"My dear as desirous as I am now is not an appropriate time." He said not even looking at her. She felt heat flame in her cheeks and she had to bite her lip to hold in the embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry."

"I hope you are sorry for the inappropriate timing and not for the thought."

She looked up at him after his prompt and smiled. She stopped walking and turned into him to kiss him lightly.

"I'll never be sorry for thinking it."

"Excellent." He muttered, stealing another kiss then moving them on through the manor.

The breakfast was wonderful. Henri ate her food quickly, savouring it but mostly just desperate to eat! The other guests had filtered into the hall for their own breakfasts in dribs and drabs. Ron made quite an entrance stumbling in all bleary eyed and scoffing down his breakfast before he looked at Henri with shock.

"Bloody hell! What are you two doing here?!" He blurted and Henri frowned.

"Breakfast."

"Well yeah but I thought you would be…OW! Hermione!" Hermione jabbed him in his side and he jerked around to scowl at her. She was red with embarrassment but gave him a stern meaningful look. Ron held his arms out to the side beseechingly. "What?! They should be sleeping or…or…eating in their rooms. Not down at breakfast with us! I didn't think I'd see them for three weeks!"

"We came back to say goodbye before going on holiday, and so we could eat." Henri explained and Ron shrugged.

"Your choice I suppose." His words were careless but his thoughts were written all over his face. Henri tutted and looked to Lucas who carefully took a sip of tea before regarding her.

"_He_ wasn't expecting us back. We should have just gone." She muttered and huffed a little in regret. Lucas chuckled and slid his spare hand onto her thigh.

"My dear, your impatience is endearing but we have learned, have we not, that patience can be its own reward?"

Ah, Henri had to admit he had her there. She snatched up her glass of water and sipped it pretending that her mind wasn't suddenly filled with thoughts and memories of _how_ patience was rewarded.

* * *

Henri sighed as they found their seats on the aeroplane. They were last to board and at the front of the plane. They had large seats each and a television screen each. There was loads of room, lots of comfort and lots of facilities right to hand. Henri pushed her hand luggage up into the overhead storage compartments and threw herself into the chair that would be hers for the next five hours. Lucas slid into the chair next to her and folded his legs gracefully.

"Comfortable my love?"

"Yes." She muttered and twisted a little in her seat. She sighed again and reached across the gap between them to touch his arm. "You know what? No I'm not, your chair is too far away."

Lucas laughed and leaned over the arm of his chair towards her. "My dear you have me to yourself for the next three weeks and for the rest of our lives. A few hours in a chair only a metre from mine will not kill you."

"It won't? Perhaps it will torture me then." She sullenly mumbled but happily slid her hand into his and interlocked their fingers. Lucas frowned at the strange hand holding but allowed it and rubbed his thumb over the skin on the back of her hand.

"It shall be torture for us both no doubt. However the separation, brief though it is, will potentially allow us enough rest to be able to enjoy our honeymoon from the moment we arrive at our hotel."

"I'm not tired."

"You should be." He said and raised her hand, leaning over more so he could kiss her fingertips. "We did not sleep much last night."

"No we didn't." She said and smiled at the memory. Lucas gave a low chuckle and withdrew back into his chair, sliding his fingers from between hers and releasing her hand.

"Now, now, my dear, now is not the time."

Henri laughed and shifted again in her seat to find a comfortable position. She let her gaze land on what was happening outside of the small porthole window.

"What are you heading to Hawaii for then? Holiday? Or business?" Came a male voice off to her side. Henri snapped her head to the side the voice came from and saw a man dressed in shorts and a brightly decorated and coloured top. He was looking at Lucas with a friendly but busy-body sort of smile. Lucas gave a polite smile back.

"We are celebrating our honeymoon." Lucas explained and indicated to Henri. The man gave a chirpy wave.

"Hi there! Well congratulations! I'm attending a wedding over there! Not mine. My wife's sister is getting married on Maui. Which island are you headed to?"

"Kauai." Lucas announced succinctly. The man burst into a long narrative of what he had done when he had visited Kauai before, his wife occasionally putting in some comments to his tale with the same outlandish chirpy attitude. Henri was all for being happy and showing it but that was a little over the top. The pair seemed to be focusing their attentions on Lucas though and had only engaged him in conversation so Henri let her thoughts drift a bit.

It was a long flight and made even longer by the two chatterboxes who kept engaging them in conversation.

* * *

AN: I hope you like this chapter. I apologise if I failed to answer your reviews on my previous chapter. For some reason I have stopped getting review alerts come through to my email, something I hope to remedy now. Please don't let that stop you telling me what you think of this newest installment though.

Till next time!


	34. Chapter 34

Metamorphose Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

(Chapter 34)

**December 30****th**

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Henri laughed as she watched all the people celebrating on the beach below. They were dancing, jumping, screaming, shouting, some were splashing in the sea, and some were just watching the hula dancers and the band.

Henri turned away and closed the curtains walking back over to the bed where Lucas was reclined with a glass of wine reading a book. She slid her knee onto the bed and crawled up to rest on the pillows besides him. He flicked his gaze over to her and smiled a small but warm smile.

"Happy New Year my dear." He offered and she pushed herself up to give him a kiss.

"Happy New Year Lucas." She said and sat back on her legs. She stole his wine from his hand and had a small sip with Lucas watching on with amusement.

"Have you decided on any New Year's Resolutions?"

"No, not really. You?" He hummed at her question then smirked.

"I suppose my resolve is to mend the relationship between my son and I. And, as always, my aim is to make more money."

Henri laughed and stroked a hand down his chest, touching his shirt buttons lightly. She got a considering look on her face and cocked her head to the side.

"Well you know, you should start how you mean to go on."

"Oh?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "You should give Dante a call tomorrow, have a chat with him."

"Perhaps I should." He didn't look too convinced in that idea but nodded anyway. Henri smirked and took the glass from his hand and reached across him to put it on the bedside table. Then she slid one of her legs over his body so she straddled his waist and settled there teasing the buttons on his shirt again. Lucas raised a quizzical eyebrow but his eyes darkened. She was coming to love that look, that dark glittering look in his eyes that meant his lust was rising. She smiled and leaned down so her lips were only an inch from his.

"And you know, we should start this year as we mean to go on too." She muttered and undid his shirt. His hands slid from her knees up her thighs under her skirt. She was learning to have an appreciation for skirts.

"Hm, and how should we do that?" The query was spoken with a low voice as smooth as silk but as rich as velvet. Henri fidgeted on his lap and he hissed and closed his eyes as she brushed against something which definitely hardened.

"By loving each other right." She said. Cheesy but true. Cliché but perfect.

Lucas gripped her thighs and pulled her tighter against him. He raised his lips and claimed hers in a kiss, pushing up into her lips and deepening it as much as he could at the angle.

"I foresee I shall have to visit the gym more regularly too."

"Why?" She asked when the kiss broke and he slid one hand up her back to cup her neck drawing her into a light kiss that still had her eyelids fluttering down. Then Lucas lurched up and toppled her onto her back settling over her. She opened her legs more to accommodate him and gripped his neck.

"So that my stamina improves enough to keep up with you at all times, my love." He whispered and Henri burst out laughing. He smirked and dragged his hand lightly down her body, tickling her side as it passed and making her squirm. He tugged at her top and pushed it up sliding his hand over her chest.

"Are you saying I tire you out?" She asked and obligingly shifted so her shirt could be pulled off over her head. Lucas spared a few moments to kiss over her collar bone and down over her bra which he then started to move.

"Never, in all my life, had I loved somebody so much and so often as I have you since we were married." He said with complete seriousness and Henri felt something cold chill her heart. She pushed him up and away from her so she could see if he was being truthful by the look in his eyes. They were completely serious and she opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it. She lifted up a little and kissed him trying to pour as much love into that kiss as she could. Lucas groaned and angled his head a little better to open the kiss.

When she pulled back from the kiss she stared up at him. "I hope that wasn't a complaint."

"Not at all, my dear." He assured her and stroked up and down her body again. Henri nodded and lifted her legs to cradle his hips.

"Good because I can't get enough of loving you."

Lucas groaned, actually groaned at those words, and pressed her into another kiss. This one seemed to devour her soul as he leaned some of his body weight down on hers too. The pressure was delicious.

"Nor I, you." He muttered and his hand slid into her underwear.

* * *

**January 6****th****.**

Henri collapsed onto the rattan sunbed by the pool and shut her eyes with a moan. Good Merlin she felt sick.

"Here, have a drink. That should help it." Lucas held out a large glass of water that he had just collected from the bar along with his own drink of wine. Henri moaned again as she pushed herself up to accept the drink and take a sip.

"I've never felt so bad in all my life." She whimpered and sipped some of the water. It settled into her stomach like lead and she put the glass down on the table by the sunbed. She shut her eyes then and lay back down.

"Yes well the experience was worth it."

"Speak for yourself." She muttered and snuggled into the soft material on the bed.

"You commented that you thought the whales were a spectacular sight too, my love." Lucas chuckled and Henri groaned as his words brought back her memories of the last few hours. Those majestic large killer whales or orcas were beautiful. The way they swam and jumped, danced and dodged in the ocean beneath those horrible continuous, bumps and waved of the sea. Henri could still feel the rocking movement through her whole body and she had been on land for the last hour. She hated the sea.

"I am never going on a boat again. Never again." She said vehemently and Lucas chuckled. A few seconds later she felt a warm large body settle on the bed beside her and she rolled over carefully. Lucas slid onto the bed and lay on his back, lifting his arm high so he could settle it above her head and down her back. She lifted her head and laid it on his chest. The steady rhythm of his heart somehow tuned into the swaying movement inside her body but the stroking he was doing up and down her back wasn't in time so it kept her grounded and interrupted her focus on the motions.

"I must say I find it quite incredible that you are suffering so badly with motion sickness now and yet even with all your death defying stunts on a broom, riding various magical creatures and going down muggle zip wires upside down that you didn't experience any problems then."

Henri smiled at the words. Oh that zip wire had been fun! They had done that two days ago. They went with a group of people and two Hawaiian guides to enjoy a trek through a forest and some zip wires. There had been three zip wires and one of the guides, much to Lucas' chagrin, had set a challenge for anyone brave enough to attempt to go down the zip wire upside down. Henri, of course, had accepted. She had let the guide attach her to the zip wire by use of carabineers and other gadgets and strong wires. Then just as she leapt off the side she threw her legs up, crossed the over the wires connecting her to the zip wire and had travelled down the wire upside down. Lucas hadn't been impressed. Henri had thoroughly enjoyed demonstrating how she hadn't hurt _any_ part of her body.

"That zip wire was fun. I'd do that again."

"Yes I am sure you would." Lucas sighed.

"I don't know why I got sea sick. It just happened. But it's never going to happen again. I am never going on a boat again."

"Had I known I would have packed anti-nausea draughts, however I didn't even bring any to the islands with us. Still, we were advised the sickness would pass in a few hours as long as you drink plenty of fluids."

Henri could have groaned again. A few hours? Feeling like this?

* * *

**January 8****th****.**

Henri switched on the television and rubbed her hair with the towel, the dressing gown around her waist slipping a bit as she rubbed her head vigorously. She had just spent all morning with a lovely woman called Kate who was also on her honeymoon. Both of their husbands had gone off to play golf so Henri and Kate spent the shopping followed by swimming and sunbathing. Lunch was lovely although Henri paid for it but afterwards Henri had felt a little too hot and couldn't use her wand to cool her off so she had said she needed a shower. Kate had eagerly agreed and had gone back to her own hotel room. Once at the suite Henri had showered and now she was going to relax.

She didn't fancy watching television, not really, but she wanted some noise while she finished getting dressed and did her hair. There was no way she was going to watch a documentary about famous people's houses though. She channel flicked past children's television and past the sports channel.

"…and next we have a wonderful romantic fantasy. Stay tuned for the wonderful Patrick Swayze, beautiful Demi Moore and incredible Whoopi Goldberg in…Ghost." The announcer said and Henri paused. Ghost? There was a film about ghosts? Was she in the mood to be scared? But it had said romantic fantasy. And she was only going to listen to it.

Henri put down the remote and summoned her hair brush from the other room. She started brushing her hair as the film began.

She pottered around for the next couple of minutes occasionally glancing at the screen and seeing the man she recognised from the film Dirty Dancing talk with another man and set up a home with the woman. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the man sat behind the woman helping her to mould clay on a spinning table.

Then Henri went into the wardrobe to retrieve her clothes. She had just pulled a top and skirt off the hanger when there was the sound of a gunshot from the TV. She turned and ran the few steps back to stand in front of the television. The male character was lying dead on the ground, the woman Molly crying. But there was also that same male character standing around looking confused and rather see through.

"Oh wow." Henri breathed. How the heck did muggles manage to make a ghost? She knew all about cameras and digital effects with regards to the modelling business. But she didn't know they could do that.

Henri stepped backwards and sat down on the foot of the bed transfixed by the film.

Hours later the credits rolled and Henri found herself frantically wiping away tears off her face. She sniffed and used the dressing gown sleeve to dry off her tears. That film was lovely. It was so sad but so happy and…and she hated that it was the best friend that betrayed Sam. How typical! Bloody Wormtails!

And Molly had been left without the man she loved. That was so sad. Henri couldn't imagine a life without Lucas, not now. What would she do if Lucas died? If he wasn't with her anymore? She'd…she didn't know.

"Henri?" The door swung open and Henri heard footsteps then the door shutting. She stood up as Lucas rounded the corner into the room. He smiled when he saw her. "Ah, how was your day?"

Henri went to answer but then her mind flitted back to the television. She grabbed the remote and turned it off then she threw the remote down and approached her husband. She didn't know what she'd do without him. But hopefully she wouldn't have to find out.

"It was good, but it's better now you are here." She said and threw her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body up against his so she could kiss him frantically. Lucas made a muffled sound of shock and he put his hands on her shoulders as if he was going to push her off. Henri pulled back from the kiss and looked up at him begging, pleading, for him not to stop this.

"Henri I…" He started looking completely bemused. His eyes flicked to the television with a frown then back to Henri. She stretched up on tip toe and kissed his jaw hoping he'd just love her back for a while so that she would have him…unlike Molly who had lost her Sam. Lucas made a low noise in his throat. And cradled her head with his hand, kissing her back.

Slowly they walked back to the bed, still kissing until the bed hit Henri's knees and she fell backwards onto it. Lucas loomed down on her for a minute before bending down, pushing open her dressing gown with one hand and undoing the belt and fly on his trousers.

"My dear, you are going to be the death of me."

Henri froze and swallowed. That one sentence struck her straight to her heart and she knew she gasped. She couldn't move her body at all, those words freezing every thought in her brain. Lucas' eyes immediately snapped up to hers and those blue eyes were piercing through to her soul trying to understand what just happened. Henri licked her lips and tried to pull her thoughts together. She swallowed again and managed to lift her hand, cupping his face. She managed an unsteady smile.

"But we can die happy right?" Lucas got a bemused look on his face and leaned down onto the bed on top of her, pushing her into the mattress. He smoothed back her hair and stroked her face.

"Oh very happily my love." He whispered and placed a very light kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes to savour it, though it was nothing more than a touch of lips to lips. "Very happily in many, many years' time."

Henri smiled a little more surely now. Stupidly that sentence took away that fright, that irrational fright she had from watching that film. She knew nothing was certain and death came to everybody. She had accepted death and knew eventually it would take her and Lucas but…well…she was very sad about it today and Lucas' words, however unfounded a promise it was, made her feel better.

"Good."

* * *

Henri woke up and rubbed her eyes to clear the fog of sleep from them. She blinked a moment and saw naked flesh next to her then became aware of her own nakedness beneath the sheets. She smirked remembering why she was naked and why Lucas was. Then she remembered what had started it all off and frowned at herself. That was very out of character for her to get so worked up about nothing like that. That one stupid film could be influencing her emotions so dramatically was strange.

Henri sat up, pulling the sheet around her chest as she did so and looked over to Lucas who was sitting with his back against the headboard, holding his iPad in his hand. He was peering at her from the corners of his eyes as she settled herself.

"What time is it?" She asked and Lucas flicked his gaze to his iPad then back to her.

"Three thirty seven." He answered. Henri nodded and looked around the room trying to spot her clothes. She couldn't see them which meant they were probably on the floor.

"Okay. What are you doing?"

"I am looking up the synopsis and plot line of a film called Ghost."

Oh and Henri felt her face flame at those words. Henri looked at Lucas trying to hold the gaze but unable to. She let her eyes flutter from thing to thing around the room.

"Oh."

"Hm." Lucas hummed his agreement and in her peripheral vision Henri saw him put the iPad onto the bedside table. "Muggles have a rather romanticised vision for what happens after death don't they." It wasn't really a question.

"I don't know." Henri shrugged. A hand slid beneath the sheets and settled on her knee. She looked up at Lucas who gave her a small smile.

"Needless to say we both know what happened couldn't be true and yet you were rather _moved_ by it. While I admit I am still very pleased with the results," Here Lucas smirked and trailed his gaze over Henri. She blushed and hugged the blanket tighter around herself in embarrassment but couldn't stop the beaming smile that crossed her face. Lucas continued with a huskier tone than before. "I admit to being at a loss as to why the film inspired such passionate behaviour."

Henri could only shrug. "I don't know. It just made me sad I guess, and then you were here and I didn't want to think about you not being here. So…"

"Well I can't complain my love." Lucas smirked and rocked forwards to kiss her cheek before rocking back and sliding out of bed. Henri watched with appreciation as Lucas padded completely nude around the room to collect his clothes. He occasionally picked up an article of her clothing so she got dressed as well.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I thought perhaps we could spend some time enjoying the beach then we can come back and ready ourselves for the luau this evening. Unless you had a different plan in mind?"

"No. Sounds good."

* * *

**January 9****th****.**

Henri stood up from the rattan sunbed and turned around to pick up her towel only to see some blood on it. She paused then, with her heart in her throat, she snatched up the towel and wrapped it around herself. She did a quick glance around the pool area to see if anybody had seen. Nobody had but embarrassment welled up inside her anyway. She looked down over the towel she had around her waist to see if any of the blood could be seen now. It couldn't, thankfully. As quickly as she could Henri snatched up the beach dress which would go over her bikini and her small bag which had the key to their suite in it. Then she made to walk away only for Lucas to arrive dripping wet from his swim.

"My dear?"

"I've got to go back to our rooms." She said and made to slip past him. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back gently.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly and he quirked his eyebrow at her. She sighed and, despite the wet she leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his chest leaned her face against him. "I'm fine, I just need to go back to our rooms to change."

"Alright. Just give me a moment and I shall escort you."

"You don't need to really." She tried to reassure him but he ran his hands up and down her arms as if trying to warm her despite the gloriously warm weather.

"Need and want are two very separate things." He gathered up his things and Henri patiently waited. Once he was done he placed his hand on her lower back and escorted her back to their rooms nodding or greeting the people they passed.

Once the door was unlocked Henri marched straight into the rooms and into the bedroom. She threw her towel onto a chair then raced to the wardrobe. Tearing open the wardrobe she rummaged around in her travel bag eventually finding what she needed. Snatching a pair of underwear, some shorts, a bra and a top she went into the bathroom carrying her bundle, dodging past Lucas as he entered the room.

A few minutes later, all sorted out, Henri emerged again and went into the living area of their suite where Lucas was stood half inside and half outside on the balcony holding a glass of water. She got herself a glass and went over to join him noticing that the towel she had been wearing was hanging over the balcony edge. She rushed forwards to snatch it down.

"Leave it, my dear."

"No, it's got to…" She said quickly and grasped the towel. Lucas placed his hand on hers and stroked her wrist urging her to look up at him. She did look if only to glare at him and insist that he let go of her hand so she could take the towel down.

His eyes were soft however and he shook his head with a gentle smile. "I took the liberty of spelling it clean, my love. Don't worry."

"Oh. Okay." She whispered and released the towel. That meant he knew. That meant he knew she was…menstruating. She looked down on the people milling around below, unable to look Lucas in the eye now.

"It is all natural Henrietta. A little unfortunate, perhaps, however since I am assuming you will no longer wish to enjoy the pool and the beach until your time has finished, perhaps we should book in those skiing lessons we discussed."

"Y-yeah. That sounds good." She agreed and still couldn't meet his eyes. Lucas, obviously not willing to tolerate that, gently lifted her chin.

"We now know the root cause of your strange behaviour these past few days." He joked and Henri didn't think her face could get any more red.

"Oi!" She protested and Lucas chuckled. She felt the tension inside her loosen a little.

"You should not be concerned with having your menses, if anything I am slightly disappointed that our voracious bedroom habits must now cease. However I believe I would be more concerned if you missed a menses." The honesty shone in his eyes and Henri nodded feeling a little more secure now.

"Yeah I suppose so. I really don't want to get pregnant." She even shuddered at the thought. Lucas chuckled again and looped his arm around her back to draw her in for a kiss.

"Nor do I want children." He paused then in the middle of pulling away and looked down on her speculatively. She frowned up at him wondering what that would mean. He kept the strange look on his face for a few moments more before making a small hum and stepping back. He sipped at his drink and looked out over the horizon with a considering look on his face.

"Lucas?"

"Yes my dear?" His voice sounded very distracted and Henri frowned further.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Liar." She accused and Lucas gave one short sharp laugh and turned around to face her.

"Very well, I was thinking about children." Henri frowned further.

"What about them?"

"I was considering the possibility of their existence in the future, and what my thoughts on the matter would be."

Henri nodded slowly, not entirely sure she understood. Did he mean children in general? Or children in their family? Or…was he considering _them_ having children?

"Do you mean…do you mean _our_ children?" She asked and then went on with a slightly more shocked voice. "You want children?"

"I am undecided on the matter. What is your opinion?" His voice was level and calm but Henri felt like her heart was beating a thousand beats per minute.

"I-I-I…I never…It hasn't crossed my mind!" She spluttered.

"Apart from wishing for us to use contraceptives."

"Ph-bu-well yes! That was your decision too!" The protest was garbled and slurred as she tried to get her argument out. Lucas nodded though and took another sip of his drink.

"Indeed it was."

"I…" Henri took a breath to try to calm down her erratic heart and her incontrollable thoughts. "I…I don't want to think about this now."

"Of course not." Lucas said with all his calm and seriousness. He arched an eyebrow at her over his shoulder. "What would you like to do for the remaining hours until dinner?"

"I have no idea." And she didn't. Her mind was still reeling from the previous conversation.

"Perhaps we could take a walk and then visit Mauna Kea to book skiing lessons for the rest of this week."

"Good plan."

"Excellent. Then I shall shower and get dressed and we shall go. Might I suggest you find something else to wear? It shall be cold up on the mountains even with warming charms."

Henri nodded distractedly and Lucas walked off. It took her until Lucas emerged from the shower wearing only a towel to finally snap out of her stupor. Then she raced around to find some trousers, different shoes and a jacket.

Children?

Uh…no. Definitely no!

Definitely.

* * *

Authors Note: Somebody asked me how long I thought this story will be. Well so far I have up to chapter 43 written and no plans to stop before chapter 50. I hope you don't mind, it's going to be a long one.

As for Henri and Lucas having children…we touched briefly on the subject here and she is pretty against it, isn't she?


	35. Chapter 35

Metamorphose Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

**(Chapter 35)**

January 13th.

Henri sighed as she flopped out on the bed feeling full up and utterly exhausted. Lucas gave a light chuckle and sat down on the bed beside her, bending forwards to undo his shoes.

"Do you know, I think I could just lie here and not move for the next few days." Henri murmured but then tried to move a little up the bed. Every muscle in her body protested and she sank back into the mattress, relaxing all her muscles till they were like jelly.

"I quite agree with you." Lucas sighed and he swung his legs up onto the bed. Henri peeped out between the mattress and her hair which had flopped over her face to watch Lucas slide up the bed, arrange a pillow against the head board then relax there.

"I hurt in places I didn't even know I could hurt." She muttered again and tried to push herself up once more. She shimmied up the bed on her stomach until she could flop into the pillow. Lucas chuckled and ran one hand through her hair.

"With the aerobatics you insisted upon performing today I find it very unsurprising that you ache."

Henri huffed. Aerobatics indeed. It was called jumping…she just hadn't perfected the landing yet.

Skiing was great fun, Henri had found, and she was very quick to learn it. It was probably down to the fact that she didn't mind falling over so she learned a lot quicker. Lucas was okay at it and he certainly enjoyed the challenge but he was careful not to fall so he hadn't made the mistakes to learn from them. Henri had fallen over a grand total of 16times the first day they went skiing. By the third day of lessons and subsequently a ski afterwards, Henri was able to make her way down red runs. Today they had attempted a black run for the first time, Henri and her private instructor. They had left Lucas behind and taken on a wide but very steep black run. Henri's legs had burned afterwards. They had felt like they were molten lava instead of bones and muscle.

Then her instructor had suggested having a play at the beginner's jumps. Henri had been all for it! Her first table jump she managed easily and skiing over the jump was fine because Henri had remembered to lean forwards. Practising sharp jumping turns on the half pipe was another matter though. Henri had botched it a little and ended up going a tad too fast. She had managed to sort it all out but it had taken a lot of energy. After that they made their way back down through the ski park to the ski villa.

That was where she had issues. Already tired from skiing for hours and intense exercise she didn't land one of her jumps correctly. She landed without bracing properly, one ski slid across another and she went flying. It had been fun enough and her wizarding instructor was more than capable of mending a broken arm with nothing more than a few flicks of his wand. Still…she hurt!

"It was fun. Until I fell."

"Yes until you fell and subsequently managed to injure yourself."

"It wasn't that bad." She argued then winced as Lucas' look of amusement darkened.

"You broke your arm, sprained your wrist and nearly dislocated your shoulder." Lucas intoned, clearly unimpressed with her trying to dismiss everything. "Forgive me if I think that alone classes as 'bad'. The remaining bruises and muscle pain alone could at the very least be classed as awful."

"I've had worse." Henri shrugged, or tried to. She winced instead and Lucas gave a dry chuckle and rolled his eyes skywards.

"Of course you have, you are an insufferably reckless…" Lucas trailed off with a heavy sigh and grabbed his book from the bedside table drawer. "Very well Henrietta, if you are determined to hold a stiff upper lip and declare yourself fine I shall not enlighten you as to the whereabouts of the pain reliever potions I brought with us."

Henri perked right up and shakily forced herself into a sitting position.

"You brought potions?" She asked, completely ignoring the exasperated insult Lucas had started to utter. Lucas arched an eyebrow at her, looking over the rim of his thick book.

"Indeed I did however as you said your injuries aren't that bad so you will not need them, will you." And he went back to his book.

Henri bit her lip. Oh the sneaky Slytherin. Now he was using what she had said against her when actually…well. Henri slumped. Damn it. Her pride wouldn't let her ask for pain relievers…not after that. She sighed. Fine. She'd put up with the pain. She swivelled as best she could, biting her lip to give herself something else to focus on as opposed to the horrendous pain coursing through her muscles. They protested every little movement. At least it was a mechanical pain, the useful type of pain. It could tell her when she was overdoing it and damaging the muscles further. If she took a pain potion then she wouldn't know that, she'd just have the pain masked.

"Right." She said and carefully stood up from the bed.

"And where are you going?"

"For a shower. Perhaps the warm water will help."

Lucas tutted and Henri didn't need to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes. She carefully negotiated her way into the bathroom, shut the door and started stripping for a shower. She was right, the warm water did help and her muscles relaxed a little even as she finished her shower and got dressed again. When the cool conditioned air inside the suite hit her as she walked out of the bathroom her muscles whimpered with pain and Henri bit her lip. Now her muscles were going to cool and she'd probably feel even worse. Damn it.

She dragged her feet back into the bedroom and saw Lucas still sitting there reading his book. She sighed and made her way back to the bed. Climbing painfully onto the bed she relaxed against her pillow and peeped at the book.

"What are you reading?"

"The Greek Myths." Lucas answered and flashed a glimpse of the front cover. She had enough of a look to see the author was a Robert somebody but that was all. Then Lucas was back to reading it.

"Hm." She said and remembered a time many months ago when Greek gods had come up before. "Ancient Gods?"

"Yes."

"Oh." What else could she say to that? She lay there in silence next to Lucas for a while. She debated turning on the television just to have something else to look at but didn't want to move to get the remote. She didn't have a book on her bedside table because she wasn't particularly a fan of reading and she had only brought one book with her, which she had finished the previous day. She supposed her period was good for reading at least, it meant she would concentrate on that and not on…other things.

At least she wasn't pregnant. She didn't want children. How would she deal with them if they turned out to be brats like Draco was when he was at school? Dante, as he was now, was a lot improved but still he spent a long time as the bratty Slytherin prat Draco before he matured. Was that why Lucas and Cassandra didn't have any more children? Because Dante was such a terror?

"Why did you and Cassandra only have Dante?" The question left her lips before she had time to censor it. Lucas nearly dropped his book as he whipped his head around to stare at her incredulously. Henri blushed and desperately wished she could take back her words but she didn't say anything, just waited.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucas questioned and Henri looked away from him.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I…It just occurred to me."

"I see." Lucas stated plainly and closed the book in his lap. Henri snuck a look at him to see if he was cross or something but his expression was bland and thoughtful. He waited until she made eye contact to speak again. "I had a very happy marriage with Cassandra. We loved each other right up until she died. However it was not in either of our natures, nor was it in the nature of our love, to be compatible inside the bedroom. We had neither the passion nor the desire to commit such acts together as an expression of our love. Our love was, after all, born of mutual respect, shared beliefs and strong values. We did our duty and had an heir, we raised him together still happily married. We did not have more children because we did not share a desire to be intimate with each other to create one. Dante had to be enough."

"Oh." Henri muttered with a frown. They didn't…? They weren't intimate that much? "You didn't enjoy sex then?"

"On the contrary, it was satisfying and I did enjoy it as did she. However we did not desire each other and our encounters were satisfactory at best. I have realised, these last few weeks, how much I have disappointingly missed out on. With you, my dear, my regrets are lessening and I am learning how truly remarkable the alterations are to one's mood when one has such a thriving, passionate and loving relationship."

Henri snickered a little and relaxed against her pillow.

"Of course one has to make allowances still; as I am sure you are aware." He ran his hand low across her stomach then pulled away. "And of course the desire to be intimate is somewhat lessened when I witness you being injured."

"Aww Lucas don't bring that up again." Henri rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "It happened, it got fixed and I'm fine. End of story."

"Unless of course you plan a repeat performance."

"The more I practise the less likely I am to keep falling." She reasoned and gave Lucas a level look. "I promise to be more careful."

"I shall believe that when I see it Henrietta." Lucas commented and opened his book again to immerse himself into it. Henri sighed and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. They would just have to agree to disagree she supposed. She wouldn't let it stop her.

* * *

**January 15****th****.**

"…and I can't believe that you did that! Of all the shitty things you have ever done to me…"

"…ME?! What about all the things you have done! And don't think I didn't see you flirting with that…"

"…this is the worst! I hate you! You've made my life _hell_! I can't believe I married you! You're a stuck up…"

"…waiter! If you had puffed your chest out any more your bikini would have popped open! I…"

Henri couldn't pick up her things fast enough. She gave a quick glance to Lucas to see he was frowning but moving along with her, then she snatched up the last of her things and made for the direction of their suite as fast as she could get her legs to carry her. Lucas' long stride easily kept up with hers and he helpfully picked up her sarong when it came undone form where she had hastily tied it around her waist. He held it up but as they were moving he couldn't tie it around her waist.

The angry loud voices of the squabbling couple followed them all the way to the door to their suite. Henri nearly dropped the key twice in her hasty effort to unlock the door. Lucas ended up taking it out of her hands and doing it himself with a small chuckle. Once the door was open Henri launched herself inside and burst out laughing. Lucas chuckled mirthfully as he shut the door and threw the few things he was carrying onto the table, letting Henri's sarong fall to the floor.

"Did you see…?" Henri started to say then had to cover her mouth because she was laughing too much to talk. She managed to pull her sarong up from the floor and drape it on the seat next to her as she flopped into it still giggling hysterically.

"Indeed I did." Lucas agreed with a tinkle of amusement lacing his tones. He reached into the cupboard and pulled down a glass and a bottle of sparkling water.

"I can't believe they did that!" Henri finally said and leaned her head back into the sofa trying to take deep breaths to calm her laughter. "All because he was chatting with the hula girl."

The man had been talking with the hula dancer who had been taking a break from dancing. The band had similarly taken a break and were off at the bar rehydrating. Henri and Lucas had been lounging on the pool chairs; Lucas still fully dressed reading his Greek Gods book and Henri had been in her bikini reading a wizarding winter sports magazine that was glamoured to look like a fashion magazine. Heaven only knows where the woman came from but mid-way into the conversation with the hula dancer the man was shoved to the side and his wife started screaming at him. It would have been outrageously shocking if it hadn't been so terribly, terribly funny.

She knew Lucas wasn't nearly as amused as her, he was probably scandalised at the uncouth and flagrant display of bad manners. She didn't want to stay around for it because it was embarrassing but hilarious and she hadn't wanted to start laughing and potentially have them turn their attention to her.

"Ah that was brilliant."

"Hm." Henri lifted her head and observed Lucas as he gracefully reclined into the chair, crossing his legs and regally sipping the sparkling water from his glass.

"You don't agree then?"

"On the contrary, I do agree, however they should not have made such a public spectacle of themselves. It was also very inconsiderate to expose everybody else around them to their behaviour."

"I really don't think they were thinking of other people Lucas. They were too caught up in yelling at each other. Caught up in the moment and the emotion." Henri laughed again and imagined the woman's bright red enraged face as she screamed obscenities.

"That is no excuse for that kind of behaviour." Henri laughed again, typical Lucas.

"Well I shall bear that in mind should I ever get angry at you." She said and Lucas smirked at her.

"My dear should you ever get as angry as that at me I would hope we would be inside, away from prying eyes and I shall be sure to watch out for various hexes. No doubt you would rely on those as opposed to your vocabulary."

Henri tutted and rolled her eyes at him. "We can't all be good at speaking."

"Indeed not." Lucas agreed and took another sip of his drink before putting it on the table and lacing his hands in his lap peering at her. Henri shook her head amused for a moment or two and then, as the chill from the air conditioning finally broke its way into her conscious awareness, she remembered she was wearing her bikini. And she was wearing her bikini because…

"I'll leave the speaking to you Lucas. You know I'm more of an actions kind of person." She said slowly and carefully, flirting with Lucas whose eyes narrowed fractionally and then crinkled up in amusement and arousal.

"Ah yes, I have thoroughly enjoyed learning how to interpret your actions my dear." He drawled and Henri stood up so she could move to the chair next to him. She knelt on it facing him and smiled.

"Well actions can speak a thousand words."

"That is pictures, my love." He corrected and Henri shrugged, though a blush coloured her cheeks at her mistake.

She didn't move at all now though, the slight embarrassment making her hesitate. Instead she transferred her gaze to around the suite. The sound of fabric against fabric betrayed Lucas' movement before warm lips began gently caressing her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to allow the kisses, to encourage them.

"I noticed your curious choice in swim wear today. White was not a colour I expected to see you wearing however it offsets your beautiful skin gloriously." The kisses continued for a few wonderful seconds then Lucas pulled away and Henri looked at him. He was hovering only a few millimetres from her. She smiled as his eyes glittered and she felt his hand brush over the skin on her waist.

"I like this bikini. It's comfortable."

"Yes and the white is quite telling." Lucas smirked and ran his hand up to stroke underneath her bikini top. He slid his hand along the strap to the knot and then down to tug on the straps there.

"Oh? What does it tell you?" She asked and leaned in for a kiss just as Lucas pulled the knot undone letting the bikini hang free around her neck. He ran his hand up to that tie too and began undoing that while running his tongue against her lips teasingly.

"It tells me that your bleeding has ceased." He muttered against her lips and her bikini top came undone completely. It fell down to pool in her lap and Lucas transferred his gaze to her chest. He ran his hand around her back then up and over her front, rolling her nipple with the pad of his thumb before he looked back up and met her eyes.

"Very true." She muttered and leaned forwards to plaster herself against him. Lucas chuckled his pleasure at those words then pulled back from the kiss. He slid out from beneath her and stood up holding his hand out to her.

"Then come, my dear. I have very much missed ravishing you on our bed." Henri took his hand and used it to help her stand up. She sashayed into the bedroom and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Actually, I think you'll find I was the one to ravish you!"

"Ah well my memory must need refreshing." Lucas teased and Henri laughed and spun around to sit on the edge of the bed. Lucas walked right up to her and pushed her down onto the mattress leaning over her. She lifted her legs, stroking her feet up the sides of his legs, and then wrapped them around his waist. As he caressed her chest and explored it with all the confidence his experience had garnered him, Henri reached down between them and undid his trousers.

* * *

**January 18****th****.**

Henri spared one last look at the ocean suite they had shared for the past three weeks and sighed. Her honeymoon had finally come to an end. Her three weeks of snow, sun, sea and sand was over. She couldn't believe it had gone by so quickly! And yet at the time it had seemed like an age.

"Come along my dear. The car is waiting for us." Lucas beckoned. Henri nodded and turned away from the room, linking her arm into Lucas'.

"I'm going to miss it here."

"Oh? You are not anxious to go home?"

"I am but I really enjoyed it here." She looked up at him and smirked, giving him a gentle playful shove. "Lots of very good things happened here."

"Yes they did." He agreed with a smile and leaned in to kiss her temple because it was the only part of her he could easily kiss without stopping. Henri closed her eyes at the kiss, focusing on the feeling of him. Then as he pulled away she smirked at him.

"Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to think of going home as an opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?" He stroked her hand where it was cradled in his elbow. She laced their fingers together and hugged his arm with her other arm.

"Well, going home means we will have lots of other places to make good things happen in."

Lucas clicked his tongue and gave her a reproachful look.

"My love we have already had this conversation. It is a most inappropriate time for either one of us, or indeed both of us, to have those thoughts right before a long plane ride."

Henri laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Then maybe next time we go away on holiday we will travel by other means, faster means."

"Next time I shall endeavour to consider that." Henri nodded and they finally made it out of the hotel and to the car and driver who were hired to return them to the airport. Their bags were just being loaded into the car by the driver and a porter so Lucas opened the door and held it open for her to climb in. She slid in then shimmied across the seat to the far side. Lucas generously tipped the porter for his assistance then slid into the car himself. Once the door was shut and his seat belt was on Henri reached out and slid her hand into his. He gave it an affectionate squeeze then spoke with the driver.

Her journey from the hotel to Kauai's airport was lovely but short. It was late afternoon and they had to catch a flight to the Big Island of Hawaii to then be able to catch their main flight home. Henri sighed then yawned and leaned her head back on the seat.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Well…I couldn't get to sleep last night and then…well…" Henri felt heat rise to her cheeks even as she smiled at Lucas. He nodded with a smirk. He had been awake early in the morning and it had woken her. She didn't begrudge him the early wakeup call; in fact she adored him all the more for it. It had been unbelievable. However she hadn't fallen asleep until about three in the morning and to be awake before seven was just a little much.

"Then the plane journey should give you time to rest."

"Yeah I suppose." They lulled into companiable silence for a while until Lucas leaned in close to her ear to whisper to her.

"The last time we went on a plane we had also had very little sleep."

Henri laughed and nodded. Lucas drew back with a smirk.

"It seems to be a trend."

"Well it was our New Year's Resolution to start as we mean to go on."

* * *

Author's Note: And so we come to the end of the honeymoon. The next chapters move us steadily on towards the final goals. We still have a long way to go however chapter 48 is all written and half of chapter 49 is done. The chapters will be coming a lot faster because of that. Look forward to another in a couple of days…or less than that depending whether I finish the story or not.

Thank you again for all the reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

Metamorphose Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

* * *

(Chapter 36)

**January 18****th****.**

"You're back!" A voice screamed as they entered the house. Henri quickly looked to Lucas who sighed and gently put her down so she was standing up. Then he turned and shut the door behind them. He had carried her over the threshold and she had been looking forward to crawling into bed with him. However…that voice was accompanied by the sound of rushing footsteps and within seconds Bibi was running down the hall to greet them.

"Hi Bibi." Henri said and the woman threw herself at Henri and squeezed the breath out of her.

"Oh Henri I am so glad to see you!" Bibi squealed and then pulled back from the hug to grab Lucas in an embrace. Lucas went wide eyed. He gasped in shock and awkwardly let his arms hover inches above Bibi's back clearly unsure what to do in this situation. Henri laughed but Bibi pulled back from Lucas. "Oh Lucas I'm happy to see you too but Henri! I have missed you _so much_!"

Henri was enveloped in another hug which she hastily returned if only to get Bibi to lessen her grip.

"You alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm great! You've got to come now though! There's so much to tell you and we've all been dying to talk to you about it. Come on. You too Lucas." Bibi instructed and, clasping Henri's hand tightly, Bibi dragged her to the fireplace.

The next few minutes were a dizzying whirl wind of floo travel then greeting everybody in their families! Since it was a Saturday and only morning back in England all the Weasleys' were gathered at Malfoy Manor. Every single one of them had to greet Henri and Lucas and then there was Lulu who demanded hugs and attention, and wanted to know if they had brought her presents. They had of course but the presents were in their New York house. Dante had immediately sent a house elf to fetch all the luggage. Then everybody ushered them into the large family lounge where they had to talk about all the things they did on their honeymoon, naturally omitting certain things. They were very impressed with the skiing and snowboarding, as well as the surfing, whale watching, swimming with dolphins, snorkelling, sea, beaches, the volcano…oh Henri felt as if she had talked for ages.

"…that's enough about what we did. What's happened here?"

"Well, while you were away we…" Hermione cast a quick glance around at everybody gathered. The look she had on her face was one that clearly sought confirmation or agreement that what she was about to say next was alright to say. Henri frowned. What had happened? Hermione turned back to face them and settled both of her hands in her lap. "While you were away we decided it would be a good idea to form a political party to fight for the Minister of Magic position. There are going to be elections next September you see and rather than try to fight and over throw the current government we decided we would try and beat them at their own game."

"You what?!" Henri exclaimed shocked to her core. They had done what?!

"I beg your pardon?" Lucas questioned with the same incredulity Henri was sure was in her own voice.

"You see Father; we decided it would be more beneficial to defeat them at politics than it would to even attempt to over throw them with force. They currently have law on their side and in their hands. They also have all the aurors in their control. The public are weak and unable to fight, many have also fled. However from what we have observed everybody is disgruntled with the government and it's not the type of dissatisfaction any political power usually receives. I truly believe they genuinely dislike them. So we need to get the public on our side and the best way to do that, considering they aren't a very capable public, would be to gain their votes." Dante said with that calm and collected voice of authority he had practised all the way through school and had obviously learned from his father.

Henri glanced to the man. He was looking like he was considering what Dante was saying but there was tightness around his mouth that said he wasn't best pleased. Henri turned to her friends.

"I'm sorry I don't understand. You're saying you want to challenge them politically?"

"Yes." Hermione said. Ron leaned forwards on his chair and rested his elbows on his knees, hands clasped between them.

"You see Henri it's really quite logical. We haven't got the man power to fight them head on and defeat them. Even if we did take them out Wizarding England would still be down the shitter."

"RON!" Hermione gasped.

"RONALD!" Molly shouted that and glared at her son who just looked nonplussed and refused to break eye contact with Henri.

"We can't do that so, in order to make it all work, we need to get the support of the masses and fight them in a political arena. At least if we do it like that the general public can see that we have people ready and able to stand into the high powered roles at the Ministry so if everything goes arse about face then we can attempt to over throw them with force and still use our 'political party' to fill in the gaps. It's logically sound…"

"Except we haven't got nearly enough people and every political party needs a figure head." Lucas interjected. Hermione perked up then.

"Ah but we've thought of that. We thought, with your help Lucas, that Dante would be our figure head. He'd be the person we'd put in power. He is politically minded, though not to the extent that you are, and he has a way with words. Despite being a right prat at school he did demonstrate how charming he could be. He is also in a favourable position socially. He is a widower with a wealthy family and a large number of friends to help him and support him in raising a child and having a career. The public will identify with that."

"What about if they discover who he really is?" Henri said. "I mean I know the war was a long time ago but there's a prejudice against purebloods now and if it gets out that he used to be Dante Mercury…no you know what I mean. If it gets out then the whole plan will be ruined."

"Remove the spell for a minute please Lucas? The wards are secure." Hermione asked and the next few minutes were taken up by Lucas lowering the secrecy spell.

"Now, where were we?"

"People discovering I used to be Draco Malfoy." Dante offered and Hermione straightened her back and went into education mode.

"Ah yes. Even if people randomly come up with a link between Draco Malfoy and Dante Mercury, the fact that the looks are completely different will help assuage them. There is also the real, back dated identities and records that you, Lucas, cleverly created. Further to that there is Lulu. The public knew that at the time of Draco's disappearance he was newly married. Well Lulu is too old to have been a product of Draco's marriage however she is biologically Dante's child. That is a huge shield! Because of the timeline discrepancies the links and similarities would be pushed aside. It also shields Lucas because he has a back story and a granddaughter. It all works out."

"Okay. So you think that will work then?" Henri asked sceptically. She didn't know anything about politics really. She wasn't built to think of complex plans like that.

"Oh yes, I'm almost certain of it." Hermione confirmed.

"I see. Barring the idea to put my son at the forefront of this political movement, what design is there for the rest of the party?" Lucas enquired and stood from his chair to cross over to the desk. He slid into the chair and pulled out some parchment and a quill. He then returned to his seat and, with his quill poised above the parchment, he looked at Hermione and patiently waited for her to continue. So he was really going to consider this? Or he was at least going to hear them all out. Henri had to admit it was clever but she usually considered anything Hermione came up with to be clever, because Hermione never did anything that wasn't clever.

"Well, because Ron and I support this, and actually some hero worship still exists for us in Wizarding England, we are going to help draw the masses. We were planning to play on our involvement with Harry and how we risked our lives for the Wizarding World. The fact that we, after the current government have claimed we supported them, are now openly declaring we do not agree with them it will automatically weaken their stance. Because everybody knows what we did during the war we thought we would be in good stead to take the Head positions in the Department for Law Enforcement. Ron would lead the aurors and I would take head position of the entire department I've already started reading up on the current laws and making notes about what needs to be changed and how the department could play more of a leading role in protecting the populace."

"Clever." Lucas agreed making more notes. "However Ronald did not complete his training to become an auror."

"No he didn't. But he and Harry were top of all their classes before everything collapsed around them and Ron has been taking classes in Australia. The training there is similar to England because their government was formed to mirror ours." Lucas nodded again to Hermione's words.

"I see. Very well."

"We thought we'd have Arthur as…well look, I made a list. It might be easier to read it rather than me explain it." Hermione said and pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. She handed it over to Lucas and Henri leaned in close so she could read it too.

It seems they had thought of a job for everybody. Arthur was going to work in the Department for Magical Accidents and Catastrophe's along with Crispin Fawley who apparently already worked for the Salem equivalent. Bill and Charlie were going to work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Bill was specifically going to tackle the Goblin Liaisons. George, with his keen business sense, was going to work for the Department of Trading Standards which was part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation which was the department Fleur was designed to head. Bibi was also going to work there apparently although her name was bracketed which Henri took to mean it wasn't likely. She couldn't imagine Bibi doing that for a job. Xavier was written down to take care of the Department of Magical Transportation, though how they roped him into it Henri didn't know because Xavier was still in Salem. They had also written that Bennett was going to help and he had a steady job already.

The only people without written in jobs was Henri and Molly. Even Mia had a Department to work in. She was in the Department of Magical Games and Sports with Ginny.

"What am I going to do then?" Henri asked and Hermione looked over to Ron.

"Well mate, we figured you'd probably come into the Auror's office with me. But we also thought that since Lucas was going to be the Advisor to the Minister, that it would be an idea for you to support him."

"You mean do nothing?" Henri said completely affronted. Lucas placed a hand on hers.

"Actually Ronald, I do believe it would send the wrong message if Henri were to merely remain at my side. It would be better if she worked and, as you know, she does not do well remaining idle. If Hogwarts has openings then that would be a good place for her, or indeed the Auror office. I would feel safer knowing she was taking care of our safety, although I believe my stress levels would be at a constant high knowing her to be in constant danger."

"Hogwarts isn't really something we need to worry about. Professor McGonagall is in charge there and Neville has taken up the post left by Professor Sprout when she died earlier this year." Hermione explained and Henri nodded her head.

"Then I'll go into the aurors. I'll have to quit my current job though." Henri sighed. She'd not long started that job.

"What, if I might ask, prompted the creation of this course of action?" Lucas queried and indicated with a sweep of his hand to the parchment and paper he currently held.

"Ah well…Ron and I sort of got mobbed when we went to Diagon Alley. People wanted to know why we had disappeared and why we had given our blessing for all the horrible acts the government had brought in. When we were there they raided a house and arrested a squatting family purely because they were purebloods. And…And there was a statue of Harry there with an engraving stating that Harry gave his life to help give way to the new government."

"I couldn't help myself there mate. I blasted the bloody engraving right off." Ron confessed and Hermione gave him an empathetic look. Henri nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good!"

"So anyway, after we had seen all of that we came back here. I couldn't in any conscience leave all those people to suffer under something the government claimed they were doing in our name. So…so I came up with a plan." Hermione finished narrating and Henri nodded her head. It made sense and actually, assuming they could do it, it would work too. Or at least she thought it would work.

"So what do you think Father?" Dante asked and Henri saw the show down between their blue eyes clash in the middle of the room. A few long seconds of staring commenced until finally, _finally, _Lucas nodded his head.

"I think, if we all put in an obscene amount of work, it will be very possible. However we have a very small timeframe in which to complete the preliminary work, do our research and raise awareness for our campaign. It is going to take some intense political manoeuvring to accomplish this and we shall have to hope that seeing you taking a stand will incite the public to do the same. I believe that is our selling point. That is the point we should make quite obvious. That you and Harry fought for the public, but that you did not fight for this government."

"Would it be an idea to reveal who I was?" Henri asked but got a clear, vehement 'NO' from everybody in the room.

"NO!"

"No way!"

"No, my dear." Lucas said and gripped her hand firmly. She saw the sincerity and the conviction in Lucas' eyes. "It would be truly disastrous for you to do that. Your current identity has links to Harry Potter, it would be best to claim he was a family member and that he confided in you. We can afford that to be leaked to the public. Informing them that Harry Potter used a dangerous potion to change his identity so he could abandon them…that would drive people away. We will have to hope that the public forgive Hermione and Ron and chose to stand with them. It would not be wise to reveal that you abandoned them but now seek forgiveness too. Perhaps later we can reveal it but for now it is best left a secret I believe."

Planning went on for hours and hours. They all talked over campaign ideas and strategies to get seen, noticed and believed. Henri's head swam with all the information and after a while of sitting by Lucas' side right in the thick of the discussions she got up and went over to play with Lulu. She was not very good at politics and that was what they were talking. Lucas, however, seemed to be in his element. Henri smiled fondly at him as he nodded, made notes and argued points.

"Well mate, it will be a different kind of war this time." Henri grinned at Ron and nodded even as she flicked her wand to help Lulu erect her dolls house after it had fallen through when the girl had made her figurine storm up the stairs in anger. Oddly that doll looked a lot like Aster.

"Yeah. Not one I'm very equipped to handle."

"I know. Give me duels and hunting any day." Ron lamented with a chuckle.

Hours and hours later, after an exhausting non-stop talk filled day Henri finally rolled into bed feeling utterly shattered. After not sleeping well the night before, then getting only a few hours' sleep, then having a long plane journey, _then_ travelling to a country where the time zone meant they were only just starting the day…Henri had been up close to 20 hours and she was beyond tired. She didn't even bother putting on her night clothes; she just stripped down and slid beneath the covers snuggling into her pillow.

"Tired my love?" Lucas asked as he removed his clothes and climbed into bed besides her.

"Very. It's three o clock and we've been awake since six thirty Hawaiian time." She complained sleepily. Lucas rolled onto his side and reached an arm around her waist. She sighed and moved closer to him, pressing her face into his chest. He caressed her back as he held her close. "I hate to tell you this but I'm way too tired right now."

"Shh, I know. As am I. I merely wished to hold you."

"Good. Then hold me." Henri breathed and wrapped her arm around Lucas' back. She knew in a while they would have to separate to fall asleep but for now the closeness was lovely.

* * *

**January 19****th****.**

Henri woke up to an empty bed. It took her a few long minutes to realise she was back in England and that the room she was in was the master suite in the manor. She groaned and slid out of bed, snatching up her dressing gown which was, conveniently, placed on the chair besides her bed. After a good look around the gigantic bedroom Henri eventually found the door to the bathroom and made her way inside. Considering it was the Malfoy Manor the bathroom could have been nothing more than ostentatious but even knowing that Henri was shocked. The bathroom alone was large enough to match the size of their family room back at their Hampton's home.

After showering in the most wonderful shower Henri had ever been in, she cleaned her teeth and made her way back out into the main room. Another few minutes were spent finding the wardrobe which, as it turned out, was a room about the same size as the bathroom. She had once wondered how the pureblood elite had kept fit and trim considering they were never seen doing exercise and only ate the richest foods. Now Henri knew. It was because of the sheer amount of travelling they had to do to complete a simple task like getting dressed. Henri must have walked to and fro across that room at least five times to find everything she needed to get dressed.

Finally dressed in smart trousers and a shirt Henri slipped on her shoes and made to exit the room.

"Excusing me Mistress!" A tiny voice squeaked and Henri jumped a mile before realising it was a house elf.

"Um…yes?" The house elf dropped its head then peeped up at her.

"Master is waiting for Mistress in the breakfast room. Hoppy be showing Mistress." The house elf, Hoppy, offered and Henri sighed and nodded. She went to retrieve her wand from her bedside table and slid it into her holster, wrapping that around her forearm then pulling her sleeve back down. When she turned around again the house elf was waiting by the door. She followed Hoppy all the way out of the large Master suite, or should she say Lord's Wing of the manor, and down the large staircases. Finally, after at least five minutes of walking, Henri came to the breakfast room where Lucas was waiting.

"Good morning my dear." Lucas greeted and rose from his seat at the table to greet her. She smiled and went over to him. Since they were the only ones in the room besides the house elf Henri leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Morning…or what's left of it." She said glancing at the clock which read eleven forty five. "Sorry for sleeping so long."

"Nonsense. I have only been awake for an hour myself. I believe we will have to do some adjusting to this time zone. Come, the elves have made you some brunch."

"Brunch huh?" She said with a laugh. Brunch. The posh word for the meal you eat when you sleep in until lunch time. Still, it was a lovely looking meal. Pancakes with bananas inside and a very generous drizzling of chocolate sauce. "I have to say I wasn't expecting this!"

"I expect today shall most likely match yesterday with regards to planning and organising. Thus I ordered a substantial breakfast for us and our guests. Those are coconut pancakes with banana's and chocolate sauce. Originally it was just going to be the pancakes and banana's however young Miss Ginny asked for chocolate sauce on hers and I imagined you would also enjoy that."

"Thank you." Henri said and took a bite of her food. She smiled and hummed around the fork as flavours slid over her tongue. "This is delicious."

"Excellent. I shall instruct the house elves that this meal should be repeated sometime in the future."

After breakfast they went back up to one of the family rooms where a house elf had instructed them was where nearly everybody was located. The fire was roaring in the hearth and to one side of the room was a large blanket on which Scorpius was laying on his back. He was holding his fists above his eyes, seemingly looking at them with absolute fascination and dismissing the black and white toys that hovered and danced above him occasionally flashing as a third colour added to the black and white designs. What had they bought all those toys?

Lulu was playing on the carpet too, having set up a very large village spanning across the rest of that quarter of the room. She had numerous houses, figurines and other items all strewn across the floor but was very involved in making her girl figure have an adventure at the park.

Everybody else was sat in chairs. Dante was lounging however he held a piece of paper in his hands and was reading it intently. Hermione was avidly scribbling away notes on an A4 pad of muggle paper, while reading a book. Ron was scanning through a book too, oddly, and he was also making notes. Arthur was just reading. Bill and Fleur were also reading and practising speaking Gobbledegook. George was laughing and joking with Mia but he did have a book in his hands. Ginny was sat with them and was also reading. It was a strange sight to see everybody hard at work…especially to see them all engrossed in reading things.

Only Molly wasn't reading and that was because she was busy sewing.

"I see you finally decided to wake up Henri." Hermione said stiffly, the spell already back on and not allowing her to call Henri Harry.

"Sorry Hermione but I had a long day yesterday." Henri apologised and left Lucas' side to approach Hermione.

"I suppose so and the time difference doesn't help. But you should try to get up at a set time to help adjust to this time frame faster. Keep a routine and go to bed early even if you don't go to sleep."

"'Mione, none of us went to bed until three in the morning."

"That's true." Hermione reasoned then reached down and grabbed a book from the floor by her feet. She held it up to Henri. "There. That's the book you should read if you want a place on the Aurors here. It's the auror manual, the newest edition. I also dug out Ron's old copy of the manual he had before the Ministry fell. You can compare the two and learn it. Lucas, I have a book on…"

Henri sighed and went to sit with Ron. It seemed their day had begun. Learning. Joy. It was worse than being in school.

* * *

**January 19****th****.**

Henri had made the excuse of going to the bathroom to escape Hermione's clutches. They had been in that family room for well over six hours and after dinner Henri had nearly been dragged back there to do more work. Instead she had made her excuses and was now off in search of Lucas who had declared he worked better in his study.

Fifteen minutes later Henri was feeling a little lost so she called for a house elf that showed her the way. The house elf lead her all the way through the manor and Henri saw how much damage still remained from the museum.

"Master is in there Mistress."

"Thank you." The house elf popped out and Henri contemplated knocking or just entering the room. She settled for doing both at the same time. She knocked the door and slowly turned the handle.

"Come in." She turned the handle immediately, no more making the pretence of doing it slowly. Pushing the door open she stepped inside the long wide room.

There were wooden book cases all along three sides of the room, in fact the door she walked through had a book case attached to the back of it and as it opened the side of the book case brushed against a plant. There were some very large windows at the end of the room, wall to ceiling windows with heavy lush curtains pulled away from them with a long green rope. Lucas sat at the desk to the left. It was the only object in the room that wasn't square onto the rest of the room. It was, instead, set on a diagonal facing towards the door. Even the chairs in front of the desk were set square onto the rest of the room, but not the desk.

"Hello my dear."

"Hi. This is your office?"

"Indeed it is." Lucas agreed and Henri made her way slowly towards the desk still looking around the room. In between book cases were potted plants above which was a portrait of a family member. Henri knew he had taken those pictures from the 'gallery room' but also knew that he hadn't finished putting the rest of the manor together again.

"It's nice. I can see why you designed the one at the Hamptons the way you did now. You have a certain fondness for dark woods don't you."

"I find the dark woods are the most ageless and they speak volumes of wealth and good taste."

"How humble of you to say so." Henri laughed and finally came to a stop in front of the desk. She leaned over it to try to read what Lucas was doing upside down. She saw notes on how to start to raise awareness for a newly created political party and also a document labelled Law on the Management of Purebloods. She stood up straight and looked at Lucas who was watching her impassively. "You think this will work then?"

"I do. However I believe it is a bit ambitious for us to expect to win the September elections. It would be a more realistic goal to aim for next September and to demand an election be held then. However your friend Hermione would not hear of it."

Ah yes. That had been a conversation, or should she say argument, that took place yesterday.

"Well you know Hermione." Henri said and Lucas gave a dark chuckle and collected his papers up.

"Indeed I do. Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit my dear?"

"Well…" Henri hedged then shrugged and rounded the desk to stand next to him. "I haven't seen you all day and it's strange suddenly being back and being apart after three weeks of constantly being with you."

"Ah. I quite agree. This was not exactly the home coming I had anticipated." Henri slid an arm around his shoulders and looked around the room again. His arm slid around her waist and pulled her against his side.

"You think we could skive off early this evening and take a walk, just the two of us?" She asked and felt Lucas nod.

"Yes I think that sounds like a good idea. The snow has cleared but it is still cold and I always found the Manor most beautiful during winter."

"Good. We will do that then. What time? Around nine?"

"Nine then, my dear."

Henri nodded and leaned down to kiss Lucas who raised his chin to allow the kiss. She pulled back with a sigh when the cough of a throat being cleared interrupted her enjoyment. Looking around the room to see who had come in and was clearing their throat she saw nobody until Lucas started talking.

"I understand you are not a fan of public displays of affection Father but since this is the comfort of my own home and my study I shall reserve the right to kiss my wife whenever I chose. If you object so much to it then do not feel obliged to stay in your frame." Lucas addressed the silver haired grey eyed man on the wall with derision. The man sniffed contemptuously and raised his chin up.

"It is most improper."

"On the contrary, she is my wife."

"Yes but such intimacies should be reserved for the bedroom." The man stated and Henri remembered his name at last. Abraxas Malfoy.

"Not if you desire a happy marriage, Father. Now if you would excuse me?" Lucas said and the man in the portrait harrumphed and pointedly turned his nose up high into the air not looking at them but clearly refusing to move. Henri couldn't help it; she laughed and shook her head. Lucas didn't seem to share her amusement but he did smile a little.

"So that's why we always go into the bedroom." Henri laughed and Lucas rolled his eyes a little but pulled her down into another kiss.

"Well it is the appropriate place for such activities." Henri laughed and pressed in for another kiss, taking her time with this one and enjoying it.

"Not if you talk with models." Henri whispered and pulled back. Lucas raised his eyebrow at her and stood up so he could approach her now that she had put some distance between them.

"Oh?"

"Yes. According to them any flat surface would work." She said with a smirk as she recalled the numerous conversations shared in the dressing rooms. Lucas' eyebrow rose further, if possible, and Henri saw the portrait straining forwards in his frame trying to hear them.

"My, my, how very promiscuous of them." Lucas drawled and raised his hand to cup her cheek. "I do not share their proclivities however."

"I know." Henri shrugged and turned her head to kiss his wrist. "But now that I think about it, I quite like the idea that perhaps we were both so driven by our feelings that we couldn't wait to get into the bedroom."

"Patience is a virtue and is its own reward." Lucas stated and Henri rolled her eyes and pressed up for a kiss before moving away from him and towards the exit of the room.

"Patience is over rated. And might I remind you who did not want to wait any more than two months for his wedding?" She called over her shoulder as she reached the door. Lucas, she saw was standing exactly where she left him.

"That, I grant you, is true however I still maintain my original point."

"Have it your way then. Where shall I meet you for our walk at nine?" She asked as she pulled the door open and made to step through it.

"Ah yes, our walk." Lucas mulled it over for a few brief seconds then the most wicked smile Henri had seen from him crossed his lips. Her stomach clenched. "Our bedroom."

Henri laughed and walked out of the door. As she pulled the door closed behind her, still unable to stop the smile on her face, she heard Abraxes speak again.

"She has less propriety than a fish!"

"I would search the oceans for a fish with even a tenth of her integrity."

"Then the oceans are not as rich as they were in my day."

"And yet you still married a carp, while I have married a lionfish." Lucas argued and Henri sighed really not understanding the fish references. Lucas didn't even like fishing, why were they talking fish?

"Do not insult your mother!"

"Then kindly refrain from insulting my wife. She is worth more than this entire family put together and yet she has deigned to join us."

Henri stopped listening after that. She walked off down the hall to join her friends and family. She could hardly wait for nine o'clock to come!


	37. Chapter 37

Metamorphose Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors Note: A little more graphic here – just to let you know!**

* * *

(Chapter 37)

**January 31****st****.**

"Well, Lulu's asleep now. Not that it took her long to fall asleep. She was shattered. Her new school is intense." Henri announced as she took her glass of wine from Lucas with a grateful smile. They had enrolled Lulu in the finest muggle primary school in the country, partly because she needed to be in school and Dante didn't want to go back to New York, but also because putting her in the finest _muggle_ school would help benefit their campaign.

"Good." Dante said and took a sip of wine. He looked over to the small wiccan basket on a frame that was next to him and rocked it slightly. From the wet blowing bubbles sound Henri guessed that Scorpius was still awake. She sat down gently on the sofa and took a sip of her wine.

"This is fruity." She said glancing at Lucas to confirm.

"Yes I was of a mind to have some sweet wine this evening."

"Hm. It's nice."

They all lulled into a companiable silence, enjoying a rest before a weekend full of books and laws and preparations began. The Weasleys and the Fawleys were going to be at the manor at 10am the next morning and from that point onwards it would no doubt be an endless amount of talking.

"I have been meaning to discuss something with you both." Dante said quietly a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

"Well, as horrible as it was for the government to turn this place into a museum I don't actually think as a marketing idea it was a bad plan."

"I do not follow." Lucas said stiffly and he paced across the room to sit next to Henri, crossing his legs and resting his arm on top of the back of the sofa. Dante licked his lips and leaned forwards swirling the contents of his glass around and around it.

"I think as a way to appear to be earning money for our campaign it would be an idea to open this place up again to visitors."

"Why on earth do you think that would be a good idea?"

"Well!" Dante said with exasperation and leaned back in his chair again. "We need money. We cannot rely on our fortunes forever and we should not be pumping our gold into a campaign which is so high risk. We need some sort of income and the people will need to see us earning that income. When you were away the Weasleys showed the Fawleys around various places in England and on one or two occasions I went with them. We visited Buckingham Palace, the place where the muggle Queen lives. They still live in the palace but for long periods in the year some of the palace is made available to the public who pay to see it. I realise that there are hundreds of thousands of muggles but there are thousands of Wizards too and we already know the government made a fair amount of money from turning this into a museum. It wasn't enough for them to sustain the place but that was no doubt due to the public being poor and their pitiful arrangements of this place."

Draco paused for a breath and another sip of wine and Henri frowned trying to understand his reasoning. Lucas had a heavy frown on his face but Henri could also see, while he didn't like the idea, he was considering it.

"Obviously we could arrange everything better and we would be able to put things on display more tastefully. I do not believe having signs up to explain everything is a good idea, instead I thought having some books published for visitors to look at. I also considered that, as a way to help our campaign bringing people in to work in the manor would help provide jobs which in turn would make the public support us."

"You've been thinking about this for a while then." Henri pointed out and Dante nodded, looking slightly guilty.

"Yes I have. I truly think it would work, it would certainly be received well if we make it widely known that the Mercury family were the ones to inherit from…well…you know." Dante said, faltering on how to say 'the Malfoys' when the spell would not allow it. "It would also provide us a platform to introduce ourselves to the public on a more personal level. I was thinking if we put a collection of family portraits into one room or one corridor then on stands and easels we could have the Mercury family portraits and have a bit written down about each family member so they can see us against the back drop of the other generations and also as just a family."

Dante continued explaining his idea to Lucas and Henri for several long minutes. He went over which rooms he thought should be made available. He explained they could subtly sneak in some education about pureblood customs and how they were observed by generations back and how they were observed now. He mentioned that he thought, knowing more about muggle life, they could incorporate some technology into the house so that the government would think they are forward, muggle sympathisers but at the same time they would just be showing how much more appreciative of muggles they were without altering their pureblood base.

Henri liked his ideas, in all honesty, and she could see how they would work. She might insist that they remain unbiased with what they said about everything in the house however it would also help to bring attitudes from the muggle extreme back to a good middle ground. The way the museum was set up before was to drive people even more firmly away from pureblood customs and supremist views. They could change that, she hoped, while at the same time earning a little extra cash and showing their human sides to the public as opposed to merely being political party members.

"Your idea has merit Dante however I would like some time to do it justice and consider it properly." Lucas hedged around his answer and Dante nodded looking fairly relieved. Lucas looked at Henri and arched his eyebrow. "What do you think my dear?"

"I think it would be a useful thing to do. But we would need to be more careful with how we display everything and put it all on show. The museum they had here before was horrible!"

"That is no issue. Of course we shall display everything and keep everything to the highest possible quality." Lucas pointed out with a derisive sniff. He sipped his wine and looked around the room. "Should we open this house up then we will have to consider ways and means to incite people to visit again. Perhaps having special displays themed specifically to one thing but linked to the family here. Much like an art gallery has themes with its displays and changes them fairly regularly to keep people interested and to keep them visiting."

"Perhaps by gradually opening more rooms up too or one season opening one section of the house and during another season open a different section. So it would almost make the public think they could see the whole house over a long time frame, seeing little bits at a time." Henri offered.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Dante agreed. "We could start with opening the rooms that you, Henri, and your friends were held in when you were brought to the manor. Just opening a few rooms there and perhaps showing your route of escape through the grounds would be a good starting point. We could also potentially have Hermione and Ron be there for 'opening day' if you like which would give them a legitimate reason to be seen with us besides the fact that they knew Henri…um…they knew you before you became you."

"And what of security? How would we ensure the manor is safe? I cannot see how hiring a few wizards and witches to act as guides will help us keep our home secure. Wards would only do so much as well. We would need to hire aurors or something?" Henri asked and Dante and Lucas considered that for a moment before Dante came up with the idea.

"The portraits. We could make sure to hang a portrait in every room and hallway so they can overlook the place. They won't mind if it meant they would make sure the manor stays intact. The house elves could also help. If I remember rightly you had a house elf who attempted to murder my aunt, it just goes to show how lethal they can be. And they are loyal."

Ah yes Dobby. And Dobby used to work in the manor. Hermione would be pleased, they could put some of their campaign ideas into the museum…like for instance Hermione's S.P.E.W idea from years ago could be slid into information about the house elves that worked to help keep the manor tidy.

They continued throwing ideas around and by the time Lucas escorted her up to their chambers she was certain that he was agreed to the idea.

"I can't believe so much has happened already this year and it's only just the end of January!"

"Neither can I. I'm quite tired of all this excitement." Lucas griped and Henri turned to him as he shut the door of their chambers.

"You're tired?"

"Yes. Between getting married, entertaining guests, prepping for the formation of our campaign I haven't even had time to check on our investments or relax. I am feeling quite worn out. Things were easier in Hawaii." Henri smiled at his words and crossed over to the bed pulling off her robes as she did so.

"Things were tiring too in Hawaii if I remember rightly." She teased and undid the button on her trousers. Why she had gone back to wearing trousers she didn't know…probably because now she and Lucas weren't alone there was no point in wearing a dress where it was easier to get naked.

"Ah yes, the joys of our honeymoon." Came the lamentation. Lucas crossed to his side of the bed and arrange the pillow briefly before starting to remove his own clothes. "That was a very satisfied tiredness, my dear."

"Ah." She nodded, laughing slightly. Pulling off her underwear she cast it aside to the chair and pulled out her night shirt from under the pillow. The loose square shaped knee length dress was a present for Christmas and it was the warmest night clothes she owned. Just as she pulled it over her head hands slid up her body and halted it from sliding down. "Hey!"

"Well my dear, I had a thought."

"Oh yeah? And it involves me not putting my night clothes on?" She asked and carefully twisted around so she could look at Lucas. He smirked down at her and released his hold on the dress allowing it to fall down and over her.

"Oh you can wear it if you like but don't imagine it will cover you." He muttered huskily and, to make his point, he lifted the dress up so it was around her waist and brushed his hand forwards and backwards over the front of her abdomen, slowly sweeping down a little lower each time.

"And I thought you were tired." She draped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him accepting, and excitedly allowing, what he was hinting at.

"Suddenly I am feeling very much awake, my love."

"Well then perhaps I am tired."

"Oh really?" Those words were little more than a breath over her lips. She smirked and leaned up touching her lips to his slightly.

"No, I am not tired."

"Then perhaps we should make you tired." Lucas said and grasped her to him in a deep kiss. She opened to him straight away and gripped his shoulders tightly so she could lift up one leg and wrap it around his hips. He put one hand underneath her thigh which allowed her to hop her other leg up. Lucas groaned and lowered her onto the bed settling happily on top of her as they lay the wrong way across their large bed.

"Take them off." She demanded as she slid her hand down his arm then touched the underwear still around his waist. Lucas pulled back and stood up, quickly sliding out of his underwear and then rounding the bed to where his other clothes were. Henri frowned watching him go and rummage through his clothes before understanding shot through her as he pulled out his wand from its sheath. She twisted around on the bed so she was relaxing on the pillows and waited, watching with a smile as Lucas cast the contraceptive spells and then climbed onto the bed.

"On second thoughts, I am very tired." Lucas said as he settled beside her and ran his hand down her front. She rolled her eyes and pushed him onto his back, moving quickly to straddle his waist.

"Then you just lie there." She said and Lucas chuckled contracting his stomach muscles and sitting up so they were nose to nose. Henri braced herself to be flung back down onto the bed because when it came to sex Lucas liked to be on top. He slid his hands to her bottom and squeezed the flesh there.

"I never just lie there."

"Fine then, sit there." She said challengingly and Lucas' eyes twinkled. He lifted her up, arms clenching like steel beneath her buttocks. She braced herself again to be pushed down onto the bed but instead she felt something brushing over her vagina. She blinked and looked questioningly at Lucas who somehow moved his hips slightly making his penis brush over her again.

"Very well, I shall sit here my love and you shall sit…_here_." Henri let out a breathy moan as Lucas pulled her down onto him and she felt his penis slide inside her. She closed her eyes and dug her fingers into his shoulders. He made a noise too and pushed his face into the side of her neck, kissing and scraping his teeth.

"Oh." She breathed when she was finally seated. She gave an experimental movement of her hips and the sensations had pleasure reel through her and made Lucas mutter something. She leaned backwards trying to get some space between them so she could see his face. He looked up at her and rocked his hips upwards. Her eyes fluttered closed and then she opened them, frowning slightly. They were really going to do it like this?

Lucas smirked at her and pushed her night dress up and over her head, throwing it over the side of the bed. The action jolted her body making her even more aware of him inside of her.

"Lucas…"

"After our talk in my study a few weeks ago," he began and then rocked his hips again. "I have been thinking of having you in places other than the bedroom." He gave another thrust and Henri arched her back and gyrated her own hips to extend the pleasure his thrusting had caused.

"R-right…okay." She stuttered trying to concentrate on what he was saying.

"It occurred to me that…while our sex is most enjoyable…I would not be adverse…ah…to broadening my sexual horizons…" He gave a few slow circling movements with his hips which had her doing her best to push herself down into him. She carded a hand through his hair and pressed her lips to his suddenly feeling desperate to taste him. He smiled and slid his lips over hers sensually. "So…I used my imagination…"

"I-I-Imagination?" She barely managed to get the word out and concentrate on moving her hips.

"Yes…let's say I thought of many, many wicked ideas…" He purred and captured her lips again in a dominating kiss. Henri gasped into it. She had felt him passionate, she had felt him coaxing, she had felt him loving but…but she had never felt him controlling it all. He grasped her hips and pulled them towards him just as he thrust his hips up. She threw her head back and gasped.

"Oh you…"

"Yes my dear." He chuckled and then repeated the action. Henri felt heat coil in her belly and her heart rate spiked. She put a bit more force behind her hip movement that time and pressed hard down onto him. He shut his eyes and rolled his hips adding to her sensation. She raised up a little and repeated it, he slid a hand between them and stimulated her.

Oh dear sweet Merlin! She had thought their sex was good before…this…this was incredible. It was new and exciting and different and challenging and…loving.

Lucas' eyes were blazing at her and he had a wicked, delighted smile on his face. Henri groaned and pulled his head towards her so she could kiss him. Then she began to more in earnest. From his shudders and groans he enjoyed it. And when he met her every gyration and thrust with one of his own, when he met every action for action, every moan for a moan, every kiss for kiss, every look for a gleaming smile, Henri knew he was loving it just as much as she was.

Coming down from a high she hadn't been aware she had reached was strange but when she returned to full awareness and pleasure still rippling through her body she couldn't be disappointed. Her body was still spasming with aftershocks and she shivered as she pressed a kiss to Lucas' lips riding out the shock wave. He was stroking her back, her sides, her legs, anywhere he could reach and all the while was panting hard.

When the shock waves passed leaving only periodic uncontrollable muscle twitching deep inside of her, Henri pulled back to speak to Lucas. Only she couldn't think of anything to say. She ended up just smiling at him and stroking the skin of his neck. She couldn't think of a single word to utter aloud. He smiled back at her then chuckled.

"Are you speechless?" He asked with a chuckle and Henri flushed red and leaned away from him.

"No."

"Ah good." He chuckled and closed the gap to kiss her. She eagerly returned the kiss only allowing it to break when he gently indicated for her to move. She lifted up off of him and winced as fluid seeped from her and down onto the sheets below. Lucas chuckled and pulled the sheets down so they could both slide beneath them. Then he encouraged her to lie up against him. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and stroked his chest.

"So…you imagined of that?"

"Yes. It worked out better than I had imagined however." He said and pressed a kiss down on her hair. His hand swept down her back and under her buttock. He encouraged her to lift her leg and wrap it around his hips so they were nestled even closer together.

"You should use your imagination lots then." She said, the words thick in her mouth and her muscles too sluggish to form them.

"Oh I plan to."


	38. Chapter 38

Metamorphose Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant. After the war groups of disgruntled Wizards and Witches terrorise England's magical nation, sending them to the brink of civil war and a war against the Creatures. Harry is in Gringotts when one terrorist faction attacks causing Harry and other survivors to go into hiding. There is an interested repercussion of the potion they use to hide themselves and now Harry finds himself stuck in a foreign country, with people he doesn't know and living in a style he has never even dreamed to imagine.

Warnings: Gender change. Fem!Harry…after a potions accident. Name changes for characters. Hurricane Sandy (use of artistic licence over the damage it wrought)

Pairings: LM/HP. DM/AG. RW/HG.

**Authors Note: This is a very long chapter. 30 chapters long in fact. I was originally going to split it in half but then I decided not to, I'm sure you won't complain. Especially since you've not only got a long chapter but two chapters updated in one day.  
**

* * *

(Chapter 38)

**February 17****th****.**

Another few busy weekends had passed and Henri was relieved to have a quiet house again. Last week at work had been a nightmare with all the students buzzing about Valentine's Day. It had completely put her off the entire day and she had almost decided not to give Lucas his Valentine's Day present because she was fed up with 'love'. Then of course Lucas squirrelled her away to their Hampton's home where they swam and made love all evening…she renewed her like for the occasion then and Lucas had enjoyed reading the book she gifted him with when they were taking a break from their _activities_.

She didn't have work until the morning and since it was a Monday there was only Dante, Lucas, Scorpius and her at home. Because of that she had enjoyed a reasonably lazy morning before making some more head way with converting some areas of Malfoy Manor into a Museum.

It had been decided that they would open up the dungeons, the corridor connecting the dungeons to the main rooms. The huge atrium that Henri and her friends had been kept in while they were captives there during the war would be opened to the public. As would the dining room the Death Eaters had used for their meetings and dinners. They would also open up the study that had been made available to Lord Voldemort and had similarly made plans to open the room that housed Bellatrix LeStrange during her time there. In stark contrast they also opened up a family room and two family bedrooms to show a complete distinction between how the Death Eaters liked rooms to be decorated and the lavish brilliance of rooms afforded family members. In those two family rooms would be information about the Mercury family and how the Malfoy family knew them. The rooms were nowhere near ready yet and since they had no plans to open the rooms up until the 23rd of March, which was the date Harry, Hermione and Ron had been held captive along with Ollivander, Luna and Griphook, there was no immediate rush to get things prepared.

"Where would you like this Lucas?" Henri asked and held up an impressive gold vase decorated with a jade coloured stone that formed the shapes of Dragons.

"That can be moved to Dante's wing." Lucas instructed and Henri sighed, passing the object on to a house elf who immediately disappeared with it.

"You know, I think it would be better if we had the chandelier that Dobby tried to make fall on Bellatrix." Henri pointed out, indicating to the area of the atrium that the particular event had taken place in. Lucas hummed in a dismissive way.

"I do not wish to ruin any more of my chandeliers. The last one is still not repaired and is in storage somewhere."

"So have that one brought back out. If it's still broken then it's fine to leave on the floor. Or Hey! We could have it enchanted to fall occasionally, add some drama to it." She mused with a laugh. Lucas would never go for it but it would be great seeing a beautiful chandelier suddenly descend onto the visitors only to stop before it could hit them.

"I shall bring out the chandelier if you think it would help however I refuse to put any extra effort into enchanting the damned thing. It can lie on the floor and we will cast a proximity line around it if we must however nothing else. This project is ridiculous." Lucas griped and Henri shook her head despairingly. Lucas had been all for the idea until he realised that he would have to do some of the heavy lifting and physically help with rearranging everything. Then he had been a complete sour puss and had grouched about everything.

"Alright Lucas." Henri gave in and then lifted up a five-candle candle holder. "Where should this go?"

"On the fireplace, to the left of the centre." Lucas instructed then went back to using different spells on the curtains. A doxy flew out from the short one foot drop curtains which went on runners around the main curtain track to hide it from view. The doxy hissed and garbled something to Lucas who merely shot it with a spell that froze its entire body. It dropped to the floor like a pebble and a house elf quickly scurried over to it.

"Dispose of it." Was Lucas' sneer and the house elf disappeared.

A few hours later and the room was actually complete. Thankfully.

Henri stood in the doorway and peered around at the atrium with all of its drab colours, cold hard unforgiving stone works and large intimidating fireplace. There was a gigantic mirror on the wall above the fireplace but instead of helping to add light to the dowdy room it somehow seemed to absorb all of the light that touched it. The chairs that had been there during the war were returned; huge hulking winged back Victorian brown leather chairs that were at least as tall as Henri was. There was a rug on the floor but the main piece of decoration was the chandelier that was laid on the floor exactly where it had fallen years ago. The room was exactly how it had been, minus the people, when Harry Potter had been captured.

With one notable difference. There was a picture of Abraxas Malfoy up on the wall. He was that room's guard, and he was more than happy to insult guests who asked for it. They had decided it would help add to the attraction.

"Finished. It looks good." Henri said to Lucas over her shoulder. Then she paused and deliberated her own words. "Well actually it looks terrible but it's perfect."

"Excellent. I find I am in great need of a stiff drink." Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Henri turned to him with a concerned frown. Was he okay?

"Lucas? Are you alright? Have you got a head ache?" She asked and Lucas sighed.

Abraxas from his position on the wall started shouting to them. "A Malfoy does _not_ show weakness!"

"Only weak men with no intelligence what so ever chose to mask their weaknesses. Strong men own up to them but face them. Which sounds better for a Malfoy?" She snapped at the man and he pursed his lips and glared at her. He might have accepted her marriage to Lucas and he might have been in awe at her power levels but Abraxas Malfoy did not like her.

"I am suffering a little with a headache. It is nothing serious and I am most certain I just need a little time to relax." Lucas muttered and walked away from the rooms. Henri rolled her eyes and jogged to catch up with him. Taking his arm in her hands she began to steer him through the manor and up to the Master Suite or the Lord's suite.

"Then you are going to bed." She said firmly.

"I am not so weak that I have to take to my bed with a headache Henrietta. I am perfectly fine."

"Yes and you were only a 'little under the weather' when you had meningitis." She countered and gave Lucas her most stubborn glare. He glared back, but with shining blue eyes and golden blonde hair it really didn't look threatening.

"The two situations are nothing alike. I was ill that time, this time I only have a headache. It's nothing a stiff drink and some relaxing won't cure." He began but Henri interjected, pushing him down a different corridor.

"Which is why you are going to indulge me now by going to bed. You can have your alcohol there if you like but you are going to bed." She didn't even bother to look at him this time, she just dragged him along and up to the bedroom.

"It is truly not necessary to-"

"Necessary or not that is what we are doing. Do stop arguing Lucas, I don't want to have to hex you for being a stubborn arse." Lucas made a choked noise and Henri did glance at him then. He was looking at her as if he hadn't seen her before.

"Henrietta!"

"What?! You're being stubborn!"

"As are you!"

"Yeah so? You don't have monopoly on the stubbornness market you know."

Lucas eventually gave in and followed her up to their rooms. The silence wasn't comfortable. It held the sourness of defeat and the spice of anger. Henri wasn't going to let it bother her. And when Lucas did climb into bed dressed head to toe in pyjamas that revealed none of his skin barring his neck, face, hands and feet, she tried not to take it as a snub. Considering, when he leaned back against the head board to read his book he winced and closed his eyes for a minute quite obviously in pain, Henri felt more justified for forcing this upon him.

She found her own bed clothes, which garnered her a sneer from Lucas because she wore a pair of pyjamas that looked like men's pyjamas, then climbed into bed too. Lucas lay stiff as a board next to her and for a moment she entertained the idea that since they weren't happy with each other she should perhaps go and sleep in the rooms designed for her. The Master Suite had a bedroom for the Lord of the house but also a bedroom which had a hidden door to a corridor to another hidden door into the Lord's wife's room. Henri had never used the room. She and Lucas had shared a bed since their marriage and had always planned to. Perhaps today she should use it?

No. That would be admitting that a simple argument had got to her. She wouldn't do that. That was a worse weakness than admitting to feeling 'under the weather'. Such a British phrase.

She settled down for bed but it took ages for her to drift off. Lucas kept the lights on until quite late before finally putting his book down and going to sleep. Henri still couldn't drift off. When she did eventually fall asleep it was past midnight and her dreams were distorted and uncomfortable.

* * *

**February 18****th****.**

She had just finished showering and dressing for the day and was walking through the bedroom to get her bag when Lucas called out to her.

"Good morning my dear." Henri twisted slightly.

"Good morning." She replied. Lucas was sat up in bed with his iPad on his lap and a cup of tea in his hand. He gave her a smile from his position on the bed but made no effort to move.

"Off to Salem?"

"Yeah." She picked up her bag and slung it over one shoulder. She wasn't really sure how to confront their coldness last night and knew brief answers weren't going to help. She cautiously approached the bed, standing on Lucas' side level with his knees. Close enough but not really close.

"Ah. It is that time already." He commented with a glance down at the IPad screen. Henri could only assume he looked at the clock. Then Lucas held his hand out to her beseeching her to come closer. Feeling a knot unwind in her stomach Henri did step closer and slid her hand into his. His large warm fingers encased her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss. She smiled, relief sweeping through her. "Had it not been so late I would have attempted to apologise for my behaviour last night. As it is you must accept my words and I shall make amends when you return."

"You are feeling better then?"

"Much improved my dear. Rest and sleep did wonders it seems."

"Good." She said and leaned close to give him a kiss. He happily met her half way, hands cupping the side of her face and holding her into the kiss. "I'm glad you feel better."

"And I am glad we are not at odds. Now go and enjoy teaching, my dear. I shall see you when you get home." He smoothed his hand down her wet hair, brushing it from his cheek and smiled at her.

"Okay. Have a good day." She gave him another kiss and then made for the bedroom door.

"No doubt it shall be a rather monotonous day however I shall look forward to your return when it shall be much improved."

* * *

**February 18****th****.**

Henri's day had sucked. A few stabbing pains in her head, sporadic but painful enough to make themselves known, had escalated through the day to a crushing, blinding head ache. Henri's head felt too heavy and too painful to hold up. But at the same time she felt light headed. Any time she moved her eyes pain would flare up there too. Her eyes were nearly constantly watery and periodically through the day she was asked if she was okay because she looked like she had been crying. She wasn't crying and had told everyone she was fine but she had something stinging her eyes and it wouldn't go away.

Apparating had been a most painful experience and Henri had actually needed to sit down for a while to recover and wait for the pain to finally abate. Then she attempted to take the floo.

That was a disaster!

Henri fell out of the other end of the floo and collapsed to the floor. Her eyes stung, her head was killing her and she couldn't breathe! She couldn't breathe!

She tried sucking in air but it wouldn't work. She opened her mouth and tried to cough but that didn't work. She couldn't speak. She couldn't clear her throat. She couldn't breathe!

She somehow managed to fumble and pull out her wand as navy blue, white and black stars started to dance in front of her eyes. Not able to speak to verbally cast, and not being able to think beyond her panic Henri just flicked her wand around as much as she could hoping that her magic would do enough damage in the room to get some attention. She heard crashes, bangs, huge cracks and some explosions. Something round and metal hit the ground spinning and the sound rang through her ears then got louder and louder.

The spots in her vision grew until she could see nothing at all.

"Merlin's beard!" The words somehow penetrated through the ringing in her ears but they sounded far away. Like a whisper in a dream.

Like…

* * *

**February 18****th****.**

The fog was lifting. Why was it foggy in the first place? She wasn't outside was she? No, she couldn't be. She wouldn't be lying down if she was outside. Or was she standing up? She felt strange. Something was pressed along the backs of her legs, her bottom and her back and her head was resting on something. She must be lying down, mustn't she?

So where was she? She could hear voices…or something but they were echoing. Echoing and indistinct. She was in a sea of black so perhaps people were trying to speak under water which was why she couldn't hear anything. Maybe they were Merpeopole!

No of course not. Merpeople sound like screeching Banshees. It couldn't be Merpeople.

No. Merpeople only sounded like Banshees above water. Under the water they had melodious voices. Like the egg.

Eggs had voices?

Henri sighed completely confused and the fog descended again.

* * *

**February 18****th****.**

Henri frowned and tried hard to concentrate on the buzzing she could hear around her. A weight that she hadn't realised was there was lifting suddenly and as she listened more and more, the sounds grew less distorted. They began to have more clarity and she could make out the individual phonemes. The 't' was particularly clear. Then slowly more and more became clear. There were lots of people around her, not like a crowded place but a place with people walking through or around.

She was so tired…But why was she sleeping when people were around?!

Henri pushed her eyes open, her eyelids uncooperative at first but then light slipped through them. The light sent an immediate wakeup call through her body. It stimulated her brain and that screamed instructions to her muscles. She managed to easily open her eyes then and blinked around.

White. That was what she could see. White everywhere. The white was so bright it was all she could make out at first until her eyes adjusted to the light. Then everything became clear. She was in a hospital.

Which begged the question – why?

She had been at work having the worst day she could remember having as Henri, because she could think of plenty of worse ones when she was Harry. She went home but that hurt and then she took the floo back to England and…and she couldn't breathe.

As if to comfort and prove to herself that she could breathe now she concentrated on taking a deep breath. It hurt. Her throat hurt and her chest ached horrendously. How had she not noticed before? Her ribs hurt, her muscles hurt but also something inside her chest hurt as she breathed. Now she was aware of it she felt it more sharply. On the plus side, she reasoned, she could at least breathe even if it did hurt.

She had another look around and saw that she was in a metal framed bed with white covers and a lime green heavy throw blanket covering her legs while the white blankets came up to her shoulders. She was sitting up on the bed too, not lying down. Around the bed was a white curtain hanging from the ceiling and it circled all the way around her bed and back to the wall behind her, closing her in this cocoon with material walls. And right there by her bedside, engrossed in a heavy tome was Lucas.

"H-hey." She tried to say hello but just making the initial sound was hard, it strained her throat and sent more pain through her chest. It felt like her chest tried to contract rapidly as she tried to speak. Her voice came out as barely more than a croaked whisper too.

It was enough for Lucas to hear though. He picked his head up so fast Henri was sure he almost cricked his neck. His blue eyes fixed on her with shock and then relief visibly flooded them. Tenseness in his features relaxed immediately and his eyes softened. He set aside the book and slid to the front of his chair, reaching out to touch her face. He smoothed her hair back and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb as his other hand slid into hers.

"Hello my love." She smiled. She knew she did. She must have because Lucas smiled back. He lifted her hand up to his face and kissed her knuckles lovingly. "You gave us quite a scare Henrietta. I am glad you are awake now."

"Wha-…" Henri winced at her voice and the pain she felt. Lucas shook his head and put his finger on her lips.

"No do not speak. Your throat and lungs are not ready for that yet." He said then gave a rueful smile. "As painful as this is for me to say my dear, as it will deny me as well as it will deny you, you must remain as silent as possible."

Henri frowned at him. Silent?! Why? And why would that pain Lucas? Lucas chuckled at her expression and pressed his finger a little harder against her lips when she opened them to try to speak again.

"You have badly damaged your lungs and throat, my love. You most likely have a head ache too."

Did she? Henri thought about it and, again, as if suddenly recognising what she was feeling was pain she was automatically incredibly aware of it. She hissed and shut her eyes a little. Lucas' smile and concern replaced it on his face.

"I shall contact Healer Abrams for you. He wanted to be notified the second you woke. I'm afraid my selfishness has prevented me from doing so. I wanted a few moments with you my dear." Lucas said and unfolded himself from the chair. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, then another one, then a third as if he couldn't bear to leave just yet. Then he pulled back and with a lingering look he made to slide between the curtains.

"'S no' selfish." Henri managed to say, the hard consonants completely evading her and the words coming out more as a raspy hiss.

"Silence, my love. I shall be back momentarily." And he slid through the curtains with as much grace and poise as that action could allow.

Henri sighed to herself and leaned her head back on the bed. Now she was alone with no distractions the pain seemed to increase threefold. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else other than how much her head hurt, how much her throat ached and how much her chest did not like breathing.

Seconds felt like days and minutes felt like an age. Henri was sure she drowned a little in her pain and drifted off to sleep but the snap of metal rings clashing against each other had her opening her eyes. Her curtains had been pulled back allowing for Lucas and Healer Abrams to come into the curtained room, followed by a woman dressed in lime green robes. St Mungo's healer then. Which meant she was in St Mungo's. She could see another bed through the gap in the curtains which was closed seconds later by the newest healer. Why was Healer Abrams at St Mungo's? He was American. Had he come over just for her?

"Healer?" She breathed then winced at the pain. Lucas gave her a reminding look and gesture to remain quiet and returned to her side, taking her hand in his again. Healer Abrams just gave her a very stern look.

"Now now Henri. No talking. I am adamantly serious about that point. You will do yourself damage if you attempt to talk and I will not stand for it. Do you understand? No talking."

Henri went to say yes but Lucas squeezed her hands so she nodded. Being quiet was going to be hard.

"Excellent!" Healer Abrams said and approached the bed picking up the chart hanging off the end of the bed. He examined it then turned to the healer behind him. "This is Healer Paisley Plaskett, she works on this ward and is your primary healer when I am away. She was the one who treated you when you first arrived and I took over the case an half an hour later when I arrived in England."

"Dante flooed Healer Abrams while I brought you here to St Mungo's." Lucas explained, and would have gone on to explain more only Healer Abrams jovially rose up on his toes then relaxed back onto his heals and interrupted Lucas.

"Quite right. Your condition was much too serious for you to await my presence and Lucas acted quickly enough to have ensured your survival. Something happened earlier today which resulted in you being unable to breathe when you arrived back home at the Manor. Now, understandably we need your version of events in as much detail as possible. Since you are unable to talk you shall have to write everything down. Here, you may use my parchment and my pen." Healer Abrams handed Henri the two items and then with a flick of his wand summoned a writing table to go over her legs and allow her a hard surface to write against.

"What is a-a 'pen'?" The female healer asked, craning to see what it might be. Healer Abrams gave an impatient sigh and pulled another pen from his pocket.

"This is a pen. It's like a quill only less messy. Now if you don't mind, I don't find the game of 'name that object' to be particularly fascinating." The healer said with such derision in his voice that Healer Plaskett blushed furiously, the colour clashing terribly with her red hair beneath her healer's hat.

Henri would have laughed but instead she smiled with the humour of it and then went back to writing her version of events. 'I started getting headaches around mid-morning. It was nothing at first but they got worse. My throat also started to feel sore and as the day went on it got progressively worse too. Something irritated my eyes as well and they were red and watery most of…' She wrote down all that she could think of.

"While you are writing I shall perform a few tests if you don't mind. I want to check your temperature and…well, and other healer stuff. You know the spells; you helped me with them when your husband was poorly." Henri nodded to Healer Abrams and he immediately started waving his wand around muttering a variety of spells. "Quite the beautiful wedding you had by the way. I had a very enjoyable day."

A few long minutes went by with Henri scribbling away and Healer Abrams casting spells and making notes. Healer Plankett also made a few notes, happily doing them with her pen. When Henri finished she handed over the piece of paper to Healer Abrams who took it and scanned it quickly, frowning more and more.

"I see. And what had you doing prior to the time when the head aches started?"

"Sl…"

"No! Do _not_ talk! Here, write it down." The Healer handed the piece of paper and pen back to Henri who angrily wrote one word down.

'Sleeping!' She held it up and the healer rolled his eyes.

"Exact details of everything is vital Henrietta. Sleeping is not helpful in the least. You did not go from sleeping to at work with a headache. I need to know everything you did. You see your reaction leads us to the conclusion you suffered an extreme allergic reaction. Now, write out what you were doing before the headache showed up. Were you around any harmful substances? Were there any different plants or anything around you that would release allergens into the air? Tell me." He then handed the parchment over.

Henri wrote everything out. She got up, she showered, she got dressed then kissed Lucas goodbye and went downstairs. She ate the scrambled egg on toast that the house elves had prepared for her, and the bowl of fruit, then took the floo to their home in the Hamptons. From there she apparated to the Salem Institute and attended work in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. She handed the parchment back.

Healer Abrams scanned that too then handed the parchment back to Healer Plankett while he stared upwards quite clearly thinking. Healer Plankett looked over everything and hummed as she got a look of concentration.

"You definitely had a shower this morning?" She asked and Henri nodded. "Were the clothes you put on new? Unworn? Or had they been through the wash? If they had been through the wash did you use a different soap than normal?"

Henri held her hand out for the paper and quickly wrote down her answer. Healer Plankett looked disappointed that the clothes she had worn were not new and that they always used the same washing detergent as normal.

"Had a shower…went about as normal, doing and encountering nothing different to normal." Healer Abrams was saying, voicing aloud his thoughts. "Allergy…allergy…could still be airborne but nobody else is suffering. Could have gong in through the skin but that's unlikely as there's no rash. Had to be airborne or ingested. What did she have for breakfast and snack before lunch. Give me that parchment!"

Healer Abrams snatched the paper from Healer Plankett who blinked in shock and then gave him a scornful look for his childish and rude snatching. Healer Abrams paid her no mind and Henri found herself smiling fondly. Healer Abrams was a very strange man. He was old and sometimes acted his age with his mannerisms and so on. But often he'd forget himself and just do what he liked without reference to anybody or anybody's rules.

"Damn, she had all of those things before. Sometime between showering and mid-morning she picked up the allergen. Henrietta, are you sure there's nothing else that you had been doing that morning? And that you didn't encounter anything different? Nothing at all?" Henri shrugged and shook her head. Not that she could remember. Healer Abrams looked disappointed.

"What had you been doing the day before all this started?" Healer Plankett asked and Henri frowned thinking about it even as she took the parchment from the Healer.

"It had to have been something she got between getting up and getting in to work. Unless you think it isn't an allergy now?" Healer Abrams contested and Healer Plankett shrugged.

"Well it could still be an allergy but since she works at a school and any number of the students could have brought in an allergen and she probably didn't eat anything they gave her or touch them then I find it hard to believe she could have had contact with a source to have caused such an extreme reaction."

Henri finished writing about the day before, putting as much detail in as she could and handed the parchment over to Healer Plankett. Healer Abrams snatched it first though and read it while Healer Plankett tapped her foot impatiently.

"You cleared out the…" Healer Abrams said and handed the parchment back to Healer Plankett. He looked to Lucas. "You were cleaning out a room near the dungeons? Did you encounter anything unusual while you were down there?"

"Nothing unusual per say." Lucas said with a considering tone of voice and a thoughtful look on his face. "There was a small nest of Puffskiens which I had my house elves take care of. There were also numerous common spiders and a doxy or two which I took care off. It was reasonably clean considering it had not been cleaned since before we moved in. We only tended to the rooms were used instead of having the house elves see to the whole house."

"Ah yes well that's understandable. Perhaps you might give the whole manor a clean now though just in case, since we don't know what caused Henri's reaction."

"It says here that you went to bed early yes? Any particular reason?"

"They are newlyweds, of course there was a reason." Healer Abrams tutted at Healer Plankett who blushed again and averted her eyes. Lucas did answer though, probably because while the question was inappropriate the hinted answer was not the truth.

"Henri insisted that we retire early because I had a headache. When I woke the next day I felt perfectly fine."

"Okay." Healer Plankett said and Henri waited for her to say something else. Healer Abrams chose that moment to snatch back the parchment and scan over it again.

"Where did you find the Doxies?" He asked suddenly and pinned both Henri and Lucas with his stare.

"Up in the curtains of course." Lucas announced and Healer Abrams nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course. Who found them and who took care of them?"

"I did. Henrietta was tending to the ornaments on the fireplace and on the tables. I shot a spell at them rendering them unable to move and a house elf disposed of them for me."

"Right, right, very well." Healer Abrams went back to reading over the parchment. "Were there many Doxies?"

"Not at all, just one on each occasion that I found them. They looked rather aged and my house elf did inform me earlier today that when they deep cleaned the rooms in question they found some dead Doxies inside the curtains between the two pieces of fabric." Lucas said and Healer Abram's face transformed and light up as he obviously reached enlightenment.

"Doxy Dung! Healer Plankett, get me a Doxy Dung scratch test!" He ordered and literally bounced forwards pulling his wand out. Surprisingly he didn't go and point it at Henri, he pointed it at Lucas.

"What on earth for?"

"She's allergic to Doxy Dung."

"Henrietta did not come into contact with either the Doxies or their dung." Lucas said impatiently and with a nasty look on his face. He batted away Healer Abram's wand as if it was an annoying fly and pinned the healer with his most impressive glare. Healer Abrams just merrily grinned and flicked his want over Lucas again.

"No she didn't. But you did." He announced happily.

"I am not the patient." Those words were ground out between gritted teeth.

"No you are not." Healer Abrams agreed and finally stepped back. "Let me explain it all to you."

"Yes, please do." Healer Plankett asked. Henri huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. She flopped back onto her pillows and watched the two unhappy people stare at the lively happy healer.

"Last night when you were cleaning out one of your rooms you came across a Doxy. I'm willing to bet that the Doxy was in some very tall curtains and, as you said before, it was an old Doxy. A family of Doxy's had been living in the curtains, as they liked to do, but had died off. Only one was left. Now, as you sorted out the curtains and no doubt shook them, Doxy Dung would have fallen from the curtains onto you."

"I did not have Doxy dung on me. They are pellet shaped and I would have felt them." Lucas defended himself with a disgusted sneer.

"Ah yes but as I've said the Doxy family had been there a long time. They would have excreted and urinated on those curtains and over time the excretion would have broken down into small bits. When you disturbed those small, miniscule, particles they would have landed on you and you probably inhaled some and got some in your eyes. What caused your headache yesterday Lucas was because you had an immediate minor reaction to it all. Your sinuses swelled and gave you a headache."

Healer Abrams took a great big breath and then held up the parchment before them both before continuing. "Skip forward to this morning. Henri had gotten up, showered and dressed. It says here she didn't dry her hair. Then she gave you a kiss Lucas and went on with her day. You'll pardon my saying so but it was the kiss that has caused all these problems. You had all those tiny particles of dung on you which Henrietta picked up when she kissed you. I don't need to know details but I imagine her hair, her wet hair, touched your face and your hair as you kissed. Particles had already gotten onto Henri's lips, skin around her mouth and probably her hands too because I've rarely known people kiss without touching each other with their hands too, for balance if for no other reason. As Henri ate her breakfast she ingested more of the particles. As she went about her day and her hair dried, the dung particles couldn't hold on so well to her hair and as she went about her day they were released and she probably inhaled them. With me so far?"

"Yes."

"Healer that is quite a leap. How could inhaling and ingesting some tiny particles of Doxy Dung affect her as violently as that?" Healer Plankett questioned looking perplexed and angry all at the same time.

"Shush shush, I was getting to that. Honestly, do you always need to know the ending before hearing a story?" Healer Abrams tutted. "Where was I? Ah yes. She inhaled them. Now, the combination of inhalation and ingestion of the small particles would have given her the headaches and the sore throat. Her sore eyes were a result of some of the particles from her hair getting into her eyes. The really important bit was her journey home though. She apparated. Now she had already done that once that day but she had done it with wet hair, if you remember? This time she was doing it with dried hair. The loose particles on her hair were completely loosened by the apparition and she inhaled lots more of them. It also puts more strain on the sinuses. Then she went and took the floo. With all those particles floating around _coupled_ with soot and all sorts Henrietta couldn't have failed to inhale some. When soot meets Doxy Dung what happens?"

"Ah, I see. Undiluted chemical reaction and if you add heat then the chemical reaction happens faster. With that happening inside of her lungs inside of a body already overheated with a temperature from already suffering with an allergic reaction the results were horrible. Considering her lungs were also having an allergic reaction the extra chemicals released because the soot increased the potency of the doxy dung, she suffered with anaphylaxis." Healer Plankett completed the explanation and joined Healer Abrams with a look of complete understanding.

"So I'm…"

"Don't talk!"

"**SHHH!**"

Henri scowled and looked away at the double rebuke from the healers.

"Your airways closed up, your lungs shrivelled up **and** your voice box suffered because of the allergic reaction. You don't talk unless you want to be permanently mute for the rest of your life. Speaking now could tear the skin open. Breath slowly, and carefully."

"I'll go and get the allergy test for you Healer." Healer Plankett left the room then.

Twenty minutes later, and with a thick stinking balm slathered over her arm from where they had tested her for an allergy to Doxy Dung to which her skin had violently confirmed she was allergic, Henri was staring up at her husband who had a stricken look on his face.

"I caused that?"

"No, Doxy's caused it. You just happened to pass it along. It's not your fault." Healer Abrams said distractedly. "Now then, there are new rules for you both to follow. First one is…"

Henri snatched up the piece of parchment and hastily scribbled something. Healer Abrams looked at it and tutted.

"Of course you didn't suffer from the allergy before. Remember, when you took that potion years ago it rearranged your DNA? DNA has information in what you are allergic to in it. Effectively by taking it you have given yourself an allergy to Doxy Dung, potentially you could be allergic to their wings, bites and skin too but we shall test for those another time."

Henri nodded her understanding and waited for Healer Abrams to continue.

"Now then, rule number one! Make sure your hoses are kept completely clean of Doxies. Have regular checks, done by your house elves or by a family member. Henrietta must not be a part of those checks. If you even suspect there is a Doxy in a room then you keep Henrietta away from it. Next rule, no making potions that use Doxy Dung…or any other part of a Doxy for that matter. Third rule, read potion labels to make sure they do not contain Doxy Dung. Forth rule…what form of contraceptive do you use?" Healer Abram's face went from authoritatively serious to questioningly serious.

"How is that any of your business?" Lucas demanded.

"Nearly all contraceptive potions contain Doxy Dung." The healer shrugged. Lucas gave a heavy sigh that spoke of his reluctance to speak.

"We use spells, not potions." He announced.

"Good choice. You are aware of the risks involved yes?" Lucas nodded but Henri quickly shook her head. Risks? Healer Abrams frowned briefly and looked at Lucas who was looking at Henri with a perplexed look. He was obviously asking her why she didn't know, but it was never a subject that came up really. They had both said they needed contraception before the wedding because she didn't want to get pregnant and Lucas had no desire to be a father again, and when Lucas asked which she would prefer and listed her choices she had shrugged and said spell. "Ahem. The spell is a highly effective method of contraception in that it renders the body briefly infertile before sexual relations. However, the body is a remarkable thing. We are geared to reproduce you see so the body will fight to give life to the next generation. After a while of suffering under this spell it starts trying to produce more fertile eggs or sperm as a result. For men it's as simple as an increased sperm count. For women it can mean more eggs released during ovulation or longer periods of fertility. If it still suffers through magical infertility over a more prolonged period of time those symptoms increase additionally or the reproductive organs will just shut down completely."

Henri frowned and nodded thinking she understood but pretty sure that she couldn't remember anything Healer Abrams had said past the words sexual relations.

"I'll get you a pamphlet. Now where was I? Ah yes, rules. Rule four! Alert relatives to allergy and make sure they are aware of what to do should you have a reaction. Rule five! Make sure your employers and or employees are made aware of your allergies and what they should do if you have a reaction. Rule six! Make sure you know what to do about your allergies. Oh! Speaking of that, I'd better go through that with you. Let me just get a chair."

* * *

**February 22****nd****.**

Henri laughed with Molly as they played a game of 'people watching' and took turns to come up with stupid back stories for each of the people who walked by Henri's hospital bed. She was still in the hospital but would be going home on Sunday because the potions she had been given would completely rid the Doxy Dung of her system by then. Lucas had stayed with her nearly all day every day however Molly had decided to take over since it was a Saturday and she was the only person not readying herself to become a member of the party. It was nice because Molly had been telling Henri lots of different stories and then the people watching game had started an hour ago and was still going strong.

"…but I don't wanna! No! Go away! You're mean! I hate you! I WANT MY BROTHER!"

The shrieking young voice pierced through their ears and immediately shuttered off concentration on the game.

"Silke!" Another voice said, weaker and quieter but equally as desperate as the first. Henri and Molly looked around trying to find its source. There was nobody immediately in sight but that didn't mean much because there was only one cubicle curtained off in the ward and that was the one off to the far right, by the entrance. The screaming was coming from there.

"LET GO! I HATE YOU! CECIL! **CECIL!**" The voice screamed and there was a loud sneeze followed by a burst of flame that immediately caught the curtains ablaze. Henri and Molly were up and crossing the room straight away, drawing their wands. The burning curtain blackened immediately and people began to scream and race around. Healers rushed over and started trying to put out the fire too.

Henri brandished her wand and fired water at the curtains which thankfully subdued the fire. The combined efforts of everybody had the fire out in under a minute. The smell of burning and the smoke, however, irritated Henri's lungs and chest. She almost reached out to Molly to tell her but as she turned to the red haired woman she saw what all the screaming was about.

A boy lay on the bed with bright green skin and angry looking pox all over his body. Henri could see them bumping up between his fingers, they had puckered up in his eyebrows and his hair was sticking out in strange directions because he no doubt had pox there. It was Dragon Pox, pure and simple.

There was a little girl dressed in a grey pinafore dress who looked no more than five years old who was battling against a rather stern woman who had tight hold of her wrist. The girl had tears streaming down her face and she was reaching for the boy on the bed who held his hand out to her. Despite the bright green hue the boys skin had taken on it was quite plain to see that the children were brother and sister. Their auburn hair was a striking similarity as were their pointed chins.

"Come away child! We've got to get back to the orphanage." The woman holding the girl was saying and trying to tug her off towards the door. With a surprising amount of strength for such a young child the girl yanked the woman and halted the movement.

"NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH CECIL!"

"You can see Cecil tomorrow." One of the other people who had come to help with the fire said with a tone of impatience. The little girl fixed the man with a heart breaking devastated look and wailed.

"No I won't because he'll be DEAD!" She screamed.

"Surely not, that's only Dragon Pox. It's cured easily now with Gunhilda's Pox Potion." Molly said kindly but that didn't have the reassuring effect that she had obviously wanted.

"Yes, easily cured if you have money to buy the potion." The woman holding the little girl said scornfully.

"What do you mean? Potions are included in treatment prices." Molly countered and the woman sneered again.

"Yes and we don't have the money for that either. These children are orphans. There's hardly enough money to feed the lot of them, there's certainly not enough money to buy treatments. We have enough to pay for his bed here while he dies but nothing else."

"NO! HE **CAN'T** DIE! HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"Doesn't the government provide you with money?" Another gentleman asked and the woman gave an angry growl of rage.

"Yes but not for pureblood orphans!"

"But surely they don't let all the children suffer." Another onlooker said questioningly.

"No just the unworthy purebloods." The woman sneered again.

"That's awful!"

"Horrible!"

"Evil sods!"

The jeer of many of the onlookers didn't make the woman's rage filled expression change. In fact, as her anger got more and more pronounced she began squeezing the little girl's arm so tight that the girl began to scream in pain. Henri wondered if anybody else noticed, or was it just her?

"Look! If you think it's that horrible then one of you pay for the boy's care! Go on! Will somebody pay?" Nobody said anything. In fact, Henri gaped with astonishment, they all stepped back and refused to make eye contact. The woman sneered and shook the poor little girl's arm ruthlessly. "See?! You don't care for the brats any more than I do! So shut your pie holes and leave. Come, Silke, we are leaving."

The woman made to drag the little girl away. Henri launched herself forwards to catch her only the deep breath she had taken to help fuel her muscles had her lungs protest and her chest constrict painfully. She wheezed out and stumbled. She looked up angrily and tried to speak but for some reason she couldn't.

Luckily for her somebody else did.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Henri snapped her head around and saw Molly standing there, wand drawn and all puffed up with as much spitting anger as she had when she took down Bellatrix. The woman turned around and froze when her eyes met with Molly's. "You conniving, evil monster! How a woman like you cannot bring herself to care for _children_ and to do everything in her power to make sure they are safe, happy and _healthy_ makes me _sick_! How dare you! And how dare you hurt a child and then ignore that you are causing them pain."

"They are pureblood."

"I AM PUREBLOOD!" Molly screamed and cast a deadly glare around the room. "I am Molly Weasley, formerly of the house Prewitt and I am a pureblood! I also stood up and fought the war against Voldemort! Being pureblood doesn't mean _anything_! Being an immoral, monstrous human being, however, oooooh!"

Molly let the last word trail off with a growl that spoke more than words could of her anger and hatred. The woman quailed slightly, as did many of the people in the crowd. Molly didn't care. She stood tall, shoulders back and wand clasped in her hand though now she held it pointed down as she strode purposefully forward towards the woman.

"Now you listen here! I don't know what type of family you came from, but _my_ family brought me up to know that if you willingly leave another person to suffer and when you cause that suffering as well then you are the type of person who should rot in Azkaban!" The woman flinched completely then. "You let go of that little girl this _instant_!"

The woman did and immediately the little girl cradled her arm to her chest and ran up to the bed. As soon as she got there she jumped up onto it and snuggled up against her brother, snivelling and weeping. A healer tried to shoo the girl away telling her it was dangerous and her brother was contagious but the girl didn't care. And the little boy wrapped his arms around the little girl and cuddled her close.

"Good. Now then. Where were we? Ah yes. Children dying." Henri turned her attention back to Molly. "I shall pay for the child's treatment, I shall pay for everything he needs and I shall also pay for the girl to stay with her brother. In return you shall write down your name, your employers name and the name of whichever incompetent ministry worker failed to provide you with the funds to keep the children in your care healthy. You will do this or _by Merlin_ you will not want to see the consequences."

"Yes Madam." The woman said with a quiet shaky voice. Molly nodded again and spun on her heal. As she returned to the bed and Henri she muttered under her breath but loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"What _is_ that government playing at?" She questioned angrily. As she drew level with Henri she gave her a rather sheepish look. "Henri love, I'm terribly sorry but could I possibly borrow the money for the child's treatment? I only have Australian dollars. I will pay you back as soon as we get home."

"Take it." Henri said then coughed. "Take it and don't pay me back."

"Henri are you quite alright?" Molly said.

"I'm fine. My purse…is in the bedside cabinet." Henri said wheezing heavily on every word. Molly nodded with a concerned frown but went over to Henri's bed to get her purse. Henri turned to the horrible woman and the healer who were standing side by side now by the bed. "Healer. Fetch me Healer Abrams…Healer Plankett has his contact details…Tell him Henrietta Mercury…says it's…urgent...and to come...at once." Henri breathed, her words lacking all authority and indeed much of their sound as well. The healer nodded and scurried off thankfully reading something into the stare Henri gave her. Once she was gone Henri looked at the woman who winced when she met Henri's gaze. "I am ashamed…of you."

"Here's your purse Henri…where is the healer?"

"Fetching…fetching Healer Abrams." Henri breathed and some spots appeared in her vision. She wavered where she stood and took too hesitant steps towards the bed. She slid onto it and tried to breath evenly for a few short moments. Then she turned to the children who were now looking at her with a scared expression on their faces. The little boy with dragon pox looked horrendously ill with it but even as fevered and sick as he was he was trying to care for his little sister, he still tried to protect her. "You…are a very brave boy…"

"I am?" The boy questioned, voice raspy and weak. Henri could see how much the words cost the boy because his eyes closed with extreme fatigue after uttering just two words.

"Yes." Henri confirmed and smiled at both of the children despite the increasing blurriness of her vision. She tried for another deep breath but felt it catch in her throat and then her lungs heave again. She put it aside for now and tried to concentrate on the children. "You are looking after…your sister…and she is brave…for…trying to…look after you…even when adults are…are trying…to stop you…I am v-very…proud of you."

Even though the words were barely whispered, even though it came from a stranger, even though the children didn't know and probably didn't care about who she was, when Henri gave them that praise something bright and beautiful light in their eyes and they smiled. The boy gave a painful smile which made on of his puss filled pox spots burst and ooze. The girl gave a shy but pride filled smile. And Henri felt a smile cross her own lips at their simply but beautiful happiness at a few words of simple praise.

"And don't you worry about a thing dears." Molly said which made the children turn their focus to her. "We shall do our best to make sure you get all healthy again. Now, while we wait for a Healer why don't you tell me your names?"

Henri barely heard the children telling Molly that they were Cecil and Silke Selwyn and Cecil was seven while little Silke was four and a half. Henri barely heard as Silke jabbered on and on about where they lived. Henri barely heard and saw the audience leave them alone. She did notice when Healer Abrams turned up though because he marched straight up to her and calmly demanded an explanation.

"I want you…to…heal him…whatever it costs…I'll pay…" Henri breathed.

"Of course, if you wish, but you need to go back to bed at once! You were recovering but now you look like you are having a reaction again. What could have…"

"Abrams please…the boy…I can wait." Henri insisted and batted away his wand. Healer Abrams huffed.

"Fine."

Through blurred vision Henri watched as her healer and friend engaged the children in some silly conversation and managed to get plenty of diagnosis spells in between jokes and silliness. Cecil had a tired smile on his face as he listened but little Silke became a little more animated, seeming to thrive under the light and happy attention. A few minutes later Henri had to give herself a shake to listen in carefully as Healer Abrams gave his diagnoses.

"Dragon Pox, which of course was obvious. He is also malnourished and anaemic. Start him on Gunhilde's Pox Potion immediately, a nourishment potion and a sleeping potion because the poor boy is quite plainly exhausted and I am not remotely surprised. Dragon Pox is a very trying disease and considering his physical state it is no wonder the disease has progressed to this level. Now, as for Silke. A nourishment potion for her as well and a pepper up. I would also like her to be monitored as she is showing signs of a weak immune system and I do not want her contracting Dragon Pox too. Well? I gave you my instructions and I realise I am not an employee of St Mungo's however I have already discussed my contractual arrangement to see to any under the Mercury family's scope and the administrators agreed that all healers would assist. Now assist me!"

The healers in lime green robes wandered off, hopefully to collect some potions. Henri relaxed a little. Good. At last. Silke on the bed started cheering and then jabbering on to poor Cecil. Henri also distinctly made out Molly's voice. But a rushing sound had started in Henri's ears and the pain in her chest had increased. It felt like a huge stone was being pressed against her chest.

"H-Heal…" She rasped and tried to suck in a breath. Tried being the operative word. She tried again only the weight increased on her chest and no air travelled into her lungs. She tried to speak again but she had no air to use to make a noise. So she tried to move.

The world tilted and instead of twisting around on the spot Henri toppled forwards. She shut her eyes and waited for impact with the floor. Hands caught her instead. A pair of large hands and a pair of smaller hands. Henri blearily blinked up and somehow, _somehow_, managed to raise her head to see who was holding her. Healer Abrams and the horrible woman who had a look of concern on her face. Concern? The horrible woman was concerned? She had enough goodness to feel concern?

"Oh dear Henrietta. We are back to where we started." Henri heard Healer Abrams say. "Did anyone bring Doxy Dung into this ward? Anyone been in contact with Doxy Dung?"

"Healer Abrams, there was a fire in here earlier. You said soot made her react the first time." Molly helpfully mentioned.

"Yes, yes, very well then problem solved. Up with you Henrietta. Back to bed. Healer! You there! Get me a lung clearing potion, a muscle relaxant and…"

Henri shut her eyes and drifted away with the roaring in her ears and the darkness dropping over her vision.

* * *

**February 26****th****.**

Henri smiled as she watched Silke chatting happily with Molly, who had stayed behind in England even as her family went back to Australia to their jobs. She was sitting on a chair next to Cecil's bed and the boy was grinning as he watched his sister and Molly. The boy's treatment had gone very well indeed. Under Healer Abram's instruction, and the care of healers who were now not restricted in their jobs because of money, the boy had been put on a regular dose of potions for his pox and general maladies. Silke also seemed to have a healthier glow about her which was no doubt due to the nourishment potions she had been encouraged to take.

Lucas hadn't been very impressed when he turned up to visit Henri on Saturday and find that she had relapsed. He hadn't been very happy when he discovered that she had put herself second to the needs of others either. He also hadn't been happy to learn that she was paying somebody else's hospital bills. However, he had forgiven her when she had explained Voldemort's past and how she had often been left to suffer as a child and how she refused to let children suffer like that when she had the means to stop it. She wasn't about to start on a worldwide crusade to save everyone but she also didn't want Cecil and Silke to experience such horrible things. Lucas had immediately set about checking with Healer Abrams that the children were getting the best care possible and he also made several notes to put in orphans and the care of orphans into their political manifesto.

Molly had out right declared that she wanted to be in charge of the children. She knew more than most people about raising children. She said she had done it for years and now was helping to raise her grandchildren. She even decided that ahead of her family finishing their notice periods at their jobs in Australia that she was going to move back immediately and start helping our in an orphanage to make sure the children were looked after. Lucas had suggested perhaps she not volunteer but instead start to put together a business plan to form a new orphanage.

What had really shocked and pleased Henri was that Lucas had suggested dedicating the whole North wing of the manor to an orphanage. Had Henri been able to she would have climbed out of bed and hugged the man. But she couldn't. So she didn't. She just told him she loved him over and over again until the man swooped in for a kiss. Then she hugged him.

Now though he wasn't here. He was at home working on finishing the rooms ready for the manor opening to the public in a month's time. There was only one room left to go but work had been halted in the manor while Lucas hired numerous extermination teams to get rid of any Doxy's and any traces of Doxy's in the house.

"Miss Henri! Miss Henri! Is it true that you've flown on a dragon?" Silke asked, jumping up and down on Cecil's bed.

"Indeed I have. Now please stop jumping…I don't want you to land on Cecil." Henri whispered and the little girl stopped jumping at once. She threw herself onto the bed beside her brother and let out a huge sigh.

"I want to ride a dragon."

Henri and Molly laughed.

* * *

AN: So, Henri has been ill now and Lucas has had to take care of her. We've also discovered something else the government is failing to take care of.

I hope you are all still enjoying the story and you continue to read on. Next chapter will be out Monday, I hope.


End file.
